Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior
by SSJC J
Summary: Julio Shinku was your average teen when he was sucked into a portal to a world of monsters, goddesses, and 4th wall breaks. Join him as he journeys through Gamindustri learning to use his powers, make friends, find key fragments, and decide whether he wants to stay or not. OC x harem. Rated M for lemons and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Our protagonist

 **AN: My first fic so expect some errors and not very good explanations until I get the hang of this and also I may come and revise this in the future once I get the hang of this. Also expect fourth wall breaks since we are in the Neptunia verse.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic except any OCs you'll see in this fic everything else belongs to their respective owners and companies.**

 **bold= author**

regular= character

 _italic= thought_

 **? POV**

You know when I woke up this morning I wasn't sure what to expect but I had the feeling something interesting was going to happen whether it be good or bad I didn't know almost as if something you'd see in a fanfic- ( **Author: HEY! Save it till you actually meet the other characters)-** alright jeez.

Anyway my name is Julio Shinku and I'm just your average 17-year-old nerd who loves playing video games and watching anime in his free time whether it be the mainstream ones everyone loves or the ones people may not know about or not like as much.

Just in case you're wondering no I'm not going to explain what I look like the just yet until we actually get into the story (mostly because the author is still deciding what my hair-style will be and whether or not to make me overpowered right away- **SHUT UP!** Sorry!).

Anyway it all started in a normal afternoon during spring break and I was bored since I had already played all my games today and finished up Neptunia VII after pushing it off for other games and playing with friends on various shooters and fighting games and wanted something new to do when I remembered my dad had taken me to the game store about a week ago and I had gotten myself Rebirth 1 and 2.

So I popped open the case to Rebirth 1 and put the disc into my ps3 when the screen went black and I instantly began to freak out since it was mid-load and I knew something could happen when the screen began to glow.

"hello please help us." a heavenly voice said.

" _well doesn't this seem original."_ I thought to myself as I walked a bit closer to the screen

"Um… I guess Ms. Heavenly Voice." I replied.

"Thank you very much Julio." She said relieved.

"Wait how do you know my name" I asked her slightly creeped out.

"That is something that will be discussed when you arrive and even then not for a while possibly" she stated as if she had gotten this question a lot.

"But- "I started but was cut off as a swirling white portal began to appear and began to suck me in.

"OH COME ON." I shouted as I was sucked in.

 **AN: well here we go my 1** **st** **ever story and I have to admit that I'm really excited to be writing this since the Dragon ball and Neptunia series are two of my favorite things to watch and play whether it be games or anime.**

 **Also I was just joking about whether he will be overpowered from the start and his hair style all of it has been planned out quite a while back before I even signed up for this site since this was something I have always wanted to do and you will have to wait and see how he develops as time goes on. Also I will be starting in Rebirth 1 and expect Julio's development as a character and fighter to be different from others OCs in this story.**

" **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior, Julio picks his powers and discovers a drastic change to his appearance and soon encounters a girl with pink hair after he arrived in a city who shows him around. What happens next find out next time on Obtaining Powers and Arrival to a New World."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Obtaining Powers and Arrival to a New World**

 **AN: Hey guys this is our first chapter and I hope you're ready for Julio to be given his powers, what he looks like and him arriving in Gamindustri**.

 **Bold=author**

 _Italics= thoughts_

Regular= speaking

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs everything else is owned by their respective creators and companies**

 **Julio's POV**

" _Okay where am I"_ I thought to myself as I stood in a bright white space with no end in sight.

"Hello." A voice said to my left.

I jumped pretty darn high and turned to face a small girl around 4 feet tall with white hair that fell to her waist and blue eyes that glowed. She wore a simple white dress with brown sandals and stared at me with clear amusement at my reaction.

"Um I'm guessing you're the one who brought me here" I asked her after getting over my shock.

"Nope that was Histoire I'm just here to give a little something to help you out." The girl replied to me with a cheerful smile.

"Okay…. before that can I get your name." I asked before I asked what she said about Histoire.

"Oh my name is Serene a pleasure to meet you." She answered.

"Likewise name's Julio, so what was that about Histoire." I questioned.

"Another time for that I'm just here to give you your powers and before you ask you get to pick what you want." Serene answered with a smile.

"okay sweet." I said as I began to think about it.

I could go OP and just get Superman's powers but I had a feeling that would make it too easy and thought since I'm apparently going to the Neptunia world anime or video game powers would be more appropriate and I instantly knew what I wanted.

"can you give me the power of a saiyan please serene." I asked.

"Oooh this will be fun to watch." she said her voice full of excitement.

She raised her hands to me and began a chant I couldn't understand and after a few moments my body began to glow and pain began to fill my body as I felt my body began to change and I blacked out.

 **Serene's POV**

"Oops should have warned him about that oh well and I need to have you swallow this." I said to myrself as I put what appeared to be a small rock in Julio's mouth and lifted his head so he swallowed it and a faint glow appeared for a second.

"There that should keep him from aging during his time in Hyperdimension." I said happily clapping my hands together.

I took a good look at him and smiled at my work as he looked different put not too much different from how he originally looked.

" _Well time to send him on his way to Planeptune_." I thought to myself as I snapped my fingers so a faint glow appeared around him and he disappeared.

"Well let's see how he does with no one to teach him how to properly use his new powers and no knowledge of the Neptunia world." I said mischievously

 **Julio's POV**

"Ugh where am I?" I asked out loud to no one.

I took a look around and realized I was in some kind of forest with tall trees and bright green leaves.

"Woah." I said in amazement at how beautiful it looked here and realized I was still on my back and pushed myself up so I could stand and stretched my tail wagging- wait TAIL WAGGING?!

I took a look and saw a brown monkey tail and began to freak out about it.

"What how did I get th-"I cut myself off as I remembered all that occurred in the past day I'm guessing.

"HOLY CRAP I'M A DAMN SAIYAN!" I yelled in awe and excitement before I took a look to my left and saw a slime that looked like a dog.

It was blue with a brown tail, ears, a snout like a dog and brown eyes. To be honest it was really cute and I couldn't help but aww at it.

"Aww aren't you cut- OH CRAP!" I said ducking instantly as it jumped at me and missed me completely.

"DOGOO!" It shouted turning to face me jumping up and down in place.

"Bring it." I said confident since I was now a saiyan and raised a hand to fire a ki blast but nothing came out.

At first I was confused but I realized that I had to actually learn to generate ki and during the second I realized that the slime hit me with a head-butt to the gut that sent me flying back.

"OW." I muttered pushing myself up off the ground.

I looked at the slime and realized my best option was to run since I had no means to defend myself. I turned away and ran through the forest until I couldn't run and saw a large city that caused me to feel awe.

"Woah it looks awesome." I said in amazement as it looked so futuristic and advanced compared to any city I've seen back home.

 **Time Skip 5 minutes**

"And in the span of 5 minutes I am completely lost." I said out loud **then** again shouldn't be surprised considering I was in another world I was unaware of or at least felt like I didn't know.

" _Weird I feel like I should know what this city is_." I thought to myself and began to concentrate when a cute voice said something to me.

"Excuse me mister are you lost." I heard and turned to the source of the voice and couldn't help but feel a light blush appear on my face as the girl staring at me with curiosity was really cute.

She had fair skin with creamy pin hair that was rather long with matching eyes, she was about five feet tall so about seven inches shorter than me and the next thing I noticed was her bust which was huge and to turn my attention from it I focused on her outfit.

She was wearing a tan-white wool styled tank top with a big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top of her boots. She also wore a short plaid skirt with black-brown knee socks with light pink heart cut frills and a black hip purse with a c-logo on it I also noticed a black choker with a small heart on it and another c-logo on it and the final part of her outfit was a black headband with a C patched on the side like her choker and purse.

All in all, she looked really cute in her outfit and I had to admit she was beautiful to the point I was just staring at her but to avoid looking like a creep I answered her.

"Yes I am, you think you can help me miss." I asked politely.

"Yes I can I like helping others when I can." She replied with a kind smile.

"Oh before that I should introduce myself my name is Julio." I stated.

"Oh yeah my name is Compa nice to meet you Ju-, Juli-." She said trying to pronounce my name.

"Um you can call me by my nickname Crimson if you want." I said to her with a small smile at how cute she was.

"Okay I'll call you Crim-Crim if that's fine with you." She said brightly.

"Fine with me Compa." I replied back.

"Anyway let's get to showing you around Planeptune Crim-Crim." She exclaimed.

 **Time skip 50 minutes later**

I was actually pretty surprised at how well Compa knew the city since she seemed pretty ditzy but I guess it made sense considering she lived here her whole life.

In under an hour she had shown me most of the city including the Basilicom where the nation was ran by the CPU Purple Heart who was currently away fighting some war with the other CPUs of 3 other nations and later Compa had even showed me the shop where you can get items and weapons and the Guild where you can accept quests to earn money and help Planeptune so I guess that was going to be something I need to do until I figure out why I was in this world and plus it could be a good way to get the hang of my powers.

"Anyway that's most of the city and everything you would need to know about Planeptune Crim-Crim." Compa said a little after getting me signed up with the guild.

"Thanks for showing me around Compa I really had no idea where I was going since I just got here." I said with a smile at how things were going great since my encounter with that slime dog thing.

"Oh speaking of that since you had no idea about Planeptune did you come from one of the other nations Crim-Crim?" She asked with a curious look.

"Huh? Oh yeah I did I came from Lastation." I lied though I felt bad about it since she had helped me out greatly but come on there was no way she'd believe I came from another world.

"Wow you did! What's it like over there in Lastation?" She asked with a excited tone.

"it's um pretty steam punky and lonely all things considered so I decided to come to Planeptune since I had heard it's more fun here than in Lastation." I replied though I had no idea why I said that, once again I had the feeling I knew all this.

"Oh it's really like that over there. Doesn't sound like too good of a place." She said.

"Well it's getting pretty late so I guess we should go our separate ways and maybe see each other later." I said but soon realized I had no place to stay and would probably have to stay in the woods or something.

"Wait didn't you say you just got here Crim-Crim? So you don't have a place to stay do you? She asked hitting the nail right on the head.

"No I don't." I said a little embarrassed since I seemed pretty pathetic right now.

"Well why don't you stay in my place then?" She asked me.

"Wait are you sure? I don't want to intrude." I said a little shocked at these events.

"Yes I am. You seem like a nice guy so I want to help you." She stated with a smile.

"Thank you very much Compa I owe you one." I said gratefully.

"It's fine like I said before I like helping others especially friends." She replied happily.

Friends huh? Not even a day in this world and I already have a friend who was willing to let me stay at her place despite just meeting me.

 **Time skip 30 minutes later at Compa's place**

Taking a quick look around I had to admit it was pretty girly but it was a nice place to live at all things considered.

There was a small pink couch in the living room and propped up on the wall behind it was a huge needle and instantly I felt a bit scared since I never liked one corner there was a desk with a few books about medical things so I guess Compa aspired to be a nurse or doctor. In another corner there was a dresser with a couple of stuffed animals and a lamp on it and a little table in the center of the room. There was a couple of windows with pink curtains that had little hearts on them and the room itself had pink paint and large lights on the roof that made the room bright. There were a few doors that I guessed lead to her bedroom, a closet and the bathroom.

"Well here is my home make yourself comfortable while I go get ready for bed Crim-Crim and that door over there is the bathroom so you can get ready for bed." Compa said as she opened a door and went inside into what was obviously her room.

Turning to the door she pointed to and picking up the pajamas and bathroom stuff she bought me on our way here I went inside and took my shower and while I was in it began to think.

" _Man I really owe Compa for helping me out so much. Eventually I'm going to need to pay her back for all this but till then I need to worry about how I'm going to learn to generate and use ki to fight. I need to get myself a sword or something till then so I'm going to need to do some quests to buy one I know Compa would be willing to buy me one but she's done enough already._ " I thought as I took the shower and eventually stepped out and changed into the pajamas I had got which consisted of black pajama bottoms and a red t-shirt and then brushed my teeth.

Before I left I took a look at the mirror and did a double take since I looked completely different then I had before I had transported to this world. My previously short dark brown hair was now jet black and looked exactly like Goku's hairstyle from dragon ball. I took a look at my eyes which were now a dark crimson color rather than my previously chocolate brown eyes and I was also pretty good-looking all things considered I mean I was decent looking before I came here but I was better looking now to the point I almost didn't recognize myself and of course there was the tail which wagged a bit. The only thing left the same was my height, build and scar on my left cheek which was pretty noticeable since it was a little long and brutal looking. Just in case you're wondering I stood at 5'7 and had a light build that looked scrawny but still had some muscles from time at the gym.

I stepped out of the shower and noticed a blanket and a pillow on the couch and saw Compa step out of the kitchen which I hadn't noticed before wearing a white night gown that was a little revealing on the chest and to avoid staring I focused on the bowl that had some soup that looked like vegetable soup that smelled great.

"Here I had a little left over from yesterday and realized you probably haven't eaten so I warmed it up for you." She said placing the bowl on the table with a spoon and a cup of milk that was previously on it.

" _It's official Compa is a saint."_ I thought as I tasted the soup which tasted just as good as it smelled.

After I had finished my meal and thanked Compa for it stating it was delicious and she blushed at my compliment then with a thank you and good night she went to her room and closed the door. I switched off the lights and laid down on the couch which was really comfortable and as I snuggled under the blanket I thought, _"well things are going great right now hope things go this well I the future"_ as I drifted off to sleep.

 **AN: Well this was quite the long chapter over 2500 words in total excluding the AN. I hope you enjoyed and like the little spin on how our protagonist has quite a while before he can even hope to become strong I mean he got his butt kicked by DOGOO so expect Julio to go on major training adventures in the future and don't expect anything like Super Saiyan till towards the end of this story if I ever get there.**

 **Alright before we go leave a review about how you feel things are going in this and I am open to listen to any helpful criticism but keep in mind we are only two technically one chapter into this story and things will improve as the story continues to grow.**

 **Be sure to leave a review about how you felt about this chapter, how Julio is as a character so far and also no flames please.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior, Julio goes on his first quest, learns basic combat things from Compa, obtains his weapon and has his first training session to control ki. Next time Quests, Training and the sword! Don't miss it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:** **Quests, Training and the Sword.**

 **AN: Hey everyone SSJC J here and I have chapter two already done and as I said in the preview Julio s going to be pretty busy isn't he? Anyway let's just get on with the story and I'll talk a bit more at the end of the story.**

 **Bold=author**

 _Italics= thoughts_

Regular= speaking

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs everything else is owned by their respective creators and companies**

 **Julio's POV**

After a peaceful sleep I felt good and not gonna lie at first I thought everything was a dream when I woke up but when I woke up and saw where I was I realized all that happened yesterday was real.

"Oh good morning sleepyhead." A familiar voice said to me.

I turned my head to see Compa coming out of her room dressed in her usual outfit with a smile on her face.

"Morning Compa." I replied with a yawn still a little tired due to me not being a morning person.

"Not a morning person are you? Was the couch comfortable?" She asked with a slight giggle.

"Not really and yes the couch was actually pretty comfortable to sleep on." I replied standing up and stretching.

"Well you should take a shower while I make breakfast for us." She suggested to me as I finished stretching.

"Okay see you in a bit." I said walking towards the bathroom a little excited to taste her cooking again.

 **Time skip 1 hour later**

After taking a shower and getting dressed in my new clothes which consisted of jeans, a black shirt, a red hoodie with the Planeptune symbol on the right sleeve, red and black sneakers and an electronic wristwatch on my right wrist and I had eaten pancakes Compa made (which were incredible) I was ready to head out to the guild.

"Sorry to say, but I have nursing classes to go to." Compa told me with an apologetic look after I told her what I was planning to go and do.

"It's alright I don't plan on doing any monster hunting quest until I actually get a weapon." I replied.

"That's probably a good idea but I should be able to get out around four so I can go with you on those." She stated with nod.

"You sure? You don't seem like a fighter." I responded.

"Hey just because I look cute doesn't mean I can't defend myself you know." She replied with a cute pout.

"Alright I'll take your word for it." I said chuckling lightly.

"Well let's meet up at the guild around 4:30 then so we can go on some quests." She said.

"Got it. See ya then." I said walking towards the guild.

 **Time skip 2 hours later**

Well it was barely two and I was bored despite doing a few gathering quests that got me a few healing items and about 2000 credits. I really wanted to do some monster hunting quests but since I didn't have a weapon to use I couldn't defend myself. I mean, I did know a few martial arts from when I was a kid when my parents signed me up to defend myself and ended up continuing until three years ago when I decided I didn't want to take the anymore. Though I was rusty so I guess that will be something to work on when I start to train to learn ki.

I walked into the guild and began to look for a quest I could do and saw someone needed a couple of healing grass and would give back a few materials and 2500 credits so I quickly took the job since I had almost ten from various other quests plus the pay was good.

Meeting a man in a cloak I handed him what he requested and in return gave me the materials and the credits but before I could walk away he stopped me.

"Excuse me but I couldn't help but notice that you don't seem to have any sort of weapon." He said in a rather low creepy voice that I felt suspicious about.

"Yeah I do need a weapon." I replied a bit cautious about him.

"I happen to know a man who could help with this predicament." He said with a smile that wasn't at all creepy.

"Really?" I said still cautious.

"Yes he has a shop in east Planeptune and if you go there and tell him about your encounter with me he will craft you a weapon that will be suitable to you." He said calmly.

"Let me guess a metal shop or something like that?" I asked despite how obvious it was.

He nodded and began to take his leave walking away to whoever knows where.

" _Okay creepy man offers you exactly what you need despite the fact he definitely doesn't know you yeah screams TRAP."_ I thought but at the same time I couldn't help but be curious about this so I decided to take a chance.

 **Time skip 15 minutes later outside a metal shop.**

"Sayer's weapon shop, I create what you need." I said reading out loud the sign on the door.

Well guess this is the place I just hope I didn't get myself in a situation where I die for being an idiot.

Taking in a deep breath I walked in and instantly met heat.

It was really hot probably due to the fact that there were several furnaces burning hot in one part of the room, some metal piled up in a corner and several anvils were men were hammering metal for what I didn't know.

"HEY! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU." A deep voice yelled and I turned my head to the source. It was a man that stood at least seven feet high with large muscles and a harsh face glaring at me.

"Um some guy in a cloak said that you can get me a weapon if I needed one." I responded sweating furiously silently regretting wearing a hoodie.

"Man in a cloak?" He repeated. "Asked you for a couple of healing grasses?" he asked.

I simply nodded a little nervous.

He then let out a sigh and called to his left. "Sayer."

Almost immediately a man wearing suit not sweating a bit despite the heat stepped forward.

"So the old man sent another one did he?" He muttered to the tall man.

"Uh can you explain please?" I asked a little confused.

"No need to worry about it kid all you need to worry about is what weapon you want." Sayer responded with a brisk tone.

"Okay well I want a one-handed sword if that's not a problem." I said a little surprised at the current events.

"Nice choice kid. How long and any special features?" He responded.

"About 3 and a half feet, make it red and black and if possible make the hilt a bit unique." I said losing my uneasiness a bit.

"How unique we talking here?" He questioned.

"Surprise me." I responded.

"Alright come back in about an hour it should be done." He said walking off.

"Thank you very much." I called after him.

An hour huh? Checking the time, I saw it was barely 2:50 so I should have enough time to do a couple more quests, get the sword and meet up with Compa at the guild.

 **One hour later**

Standing outside, the shop since the weapon should be done by now I began to wonder if I could even pay for it and decided I'll see when the time come.

"There you are just finished the thing so feast your eyes upon the beauty." Sayer said pulling a white cloth out from over a table and there sat my sword in its sheath.

The blade was three and a half feet like I requested, about two and a half inches wide and sharp like I could cut through anything. When I pulled it out of its sheath the blade had a crimson color just like my eyes while the hilt itself was uniquely designed, about a foot long wrapped with dark leather and the cross guard made of a black metal pointed up like a set of horns about six inches up. In my hands it felt perfect like it truly belonged to me.

"Impressed kid?" Sayer asked with a smirk.

"Yeah it's amazing, what do I owe you?" I asked in awe.

"Already paid for only thing you need to do is tell where you got it from." He responded with a wave of his hand.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Who-? "

"You'll find out soon kid just make use of it and make sure you polish and clean it every day." He said turning away and heading towards the back of the shop.

At first I was confused but hey don't look a gift horse in the mouth right?

Looking at the time I realized it was four and quickly ran out so I can get to the Guild on time.

"Crud I hope I'm don't end up late." I shouted running as fast as I could to meet with Compa.

 **Time skip 20 minutes**

"Phew made it and she's not here just yet." I said panting from the run and looking around for Compa.

Sitting down for a quick rest on a nearby bench I began to wonder what Sayer meant about someone paid for it already. The only person that came to mind was the guy in the cloak but why would he pay for something like this? If what Sayer said was true, then we'll meet again one day and I can ask him so till then let's not let it bother me too much.

"Crim-Crim!" A familiar voice called and turning my head to the right and sure enough I saw Compa running up to me.

"Hey good to see ya." I said with a smile.

"You too, so you ready to take a quest for monster hunting Crim-Crim." She asked.

"Yep. I've been looking forward to this." I said with an excited smile since I was pumped for a fight probably due to the fact I was a saiyan.

After looking through a few requests we decided to take an easy looking job that required us to kill fifteen Dogoos and not going to lie I was hoping to encounter the same one that kicked my butt when I got here for some good old fashioned payback.(I assumed that's what it was since it said Dogoo,)

 **Time skip 10 minutes**

"Well here we are the Virtua Forest." I said looking around.

"Yeah. So Crim-Crim do you know how to fight with that sword?" Compa asked.

"I know some sword fighting from some training when I was younger." Was my response since it was true some of the classes I took actually taught me to use a sword and I was decent not terrible but not good. Besides, how hard could it be I mean you literally just swish, swish, stab and that's it I mean it's not like we are fighting actual people just some monsters whose attacks were pretty predictable.

"Okay good but do you know any skills?" She asked.

"Skills?" I asked,

"So you don't then?" She responded.

"Well I'm not really sure." I responded scratching my head a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay I don't actually know attacking skills myself just healing ones." She said with an embarrassed smile.

"Hey better some then none." I replied. "Plus it'll be really helpful during this."

"You think so?" She asked.

"Definitely." I answered with a nod

After a bit more walking I spotted some Dogoos nearby and drew my sword while Compa pulled a giant syringe out of literally nowhere.

"Where the heck did that come from?!" I shouted.

"It's a Compa secret." She said with a giggle.

"Okay lets beat these things down." I said with a smirk after my confusion wore off.

"DOGOO!" They cried as they began to bounce towards us.

One jumped at me but I simply moved to the side and slashed it with my sword causing the thing to let out a cry as it vanished in a purple light. I quickly cut through another two in rapid succession and turned my head towards Compa who had already taken care of the last two but not before I saw her stab the last one with her syringe and inject it whatever was in it with a smile. I immediately felt a bit scared and immediately made the decision to not get on her bad side.

"Well that was easy." I commented sheathing my sword and walking towards her.

"Well these are some of the weakest monsters out there." She replied putting her syringe away in thin air.

" _Guess that's another Compa secret."_ I thought to myself.

But at the same time I felt a bit down considering when I got here I got my butt kicked by the weakest monster but hey at least I can beat these easy now.

"By the way how do you know what skills you have anyways?" I asked her still on the topic about skills mentally.

"Well I use my phone to look at that but since you don't have one just yet you won't be able to know if you have some or not." She answered showing me her phone and indeed I saw she had a skill called "First Aid".

"So how do I get them anyways?" I asked her.

"Well people typically learn them by leveling up or were taught like how I learned my skill due to being a nurse-in-training." She responded.

"Levels?" I said confused once again.

"Oh you get them from beating up monsters see." She said showing me her phone again and I saw she was level two. I then looked down and saw I was level two as well.

"Cool." I said with a smile seeing I leveled up too.

"Yep anyway let's finish up this quest." She exclaimed.

"Right let's do this." I said fist pumping.

 **20 minutes later**

After slaying the last amount of the Dogoos we needed and growing to level four in the process we were on our way back to the Guild to turn in our quest and collect the reward.

"Well that was surprisingly easy." I stated as we entered the Guild.

"It sure was Crim-Crim." Compa replied.

"Honestly I thought something was going to happen." I said to her.

"Why's that?" She asked a little confused.

"Something typically happens when things go that easy." I said shrugging.

"Well you see that in anime a lot so I guess that makes sense." She replied.

Walking up to the desk we turned in our quest and received 3000 credits and two healing pods which were better than healing grass so win

"So how do we split this." I asked Compa.

"No you keep them after all you're the one who is going to spend most of his time at the guild after all." She responded with a firm look that said that she was not going to argue about this.

"Alright if that's how you feel." It was true after all she has nursing lessons and stuff to take care of and she did tell me that she would be staying later than usual so it made sense for me to have these things.

"Okay want to head home then?" She asked.

"You can but I have other things I need to do so I'll meet you there later." I responded.

"Okay just don't be out too late." She said with a look.

"I promise I won't." Was my response.

"See you later then." She said turning away to walk home.

As I walked off I turned my direction towards the forest. _"Well it's time to get to the real challenge_." I thought to myself

 **A random empty clearing**

I walked into a clearing and saw there was no monsters in the area. It's pretty remote and no one would just wander here so this would be an ideal training ground to learn how to control ki. The only problem was that I'm only going to be self-taught and it's going to probably take a while till I can actually use it for a fight but hey no one didn't accomplish anything without hard work right?

I then began to think about how I was going to do this and began to think about various training in the anime about learning to control ki one in particular was Videl's training and how Gohan explained it.

I sat down on the grass and began to clear my mind and relax. I then held my hands in front of me and began to draw energy out of my body. I sat there for a what seemed like an hour and was about to give up before I noticed a slight glow from my hands and saw a small glowing orb in between them.

"Woah I actually did it." I said in awe at the fact that I caught on this quickly and a second later the orb faded away and I felt exhausted.

" _Woah that's tiring but this is my first time doing this so I'd say I made tremendous progress. Who knows I may actually be able to learn to fight with it soon."_ I thought to myself as I stood up.

Glancing at the time on my wristwatch I saw it was only seven _. "I should probably head back around eight so I got time to practice a bit more so back to training_." I thought to myself returning to my position and began to concentrate again.

 **One hour later**

"Alright!" I shouted as I held a ki orb the size of a baseball in my hand that showed no sign of fading. My progress was going really well so far in terms of generating it but time to test offensive really quick,

I focused on a small rock and aimed at and tried to fire at the rock but all I got was it literally exploding in my hand and sending me flying back into a tree.

"Owwww." I groaned my back aching and my arm a bit hurt. Sucking it up I pushed myself up and looked at the damage which consisted of a small crater 20 feet away.

"Well that could have gone worse." I muttered. "I could have died."

Well that's enough training for today better get back to Compa's. I dusted myself off and noticed my clothes were a bit singed but not destroyed. So let's just call this a successful training session for today and move on and began to walk out of the clearing towards Planeptune.

 **AN: Well Julio's already gotten the hang of ki training, got himself some credits and a sword thanks to the man in the cloak. With this I can say some may be wondering how he is able to do all this that quickly well all this will be answered next chapter which will probably come out on Sunday but I make no promises since school is a thing.**

 **You should expect updates to be slower so don't be surprised if it takes me a week to update after the next one but I promise everyone that it will have this story's first real dragon ball style fight so be ready for that.**

 **With that thanks for reading and please leave your thoughts in a review and if you have an idea please leave it in a review as well and I'll see about incorporating it into the story.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior Julio gets a visit from Serene in his dream where she does a bit of explaining and informs him things will get interesting soon. Then Julio gets an idea to find someone to teach him martial arts but the person he finds has a request he must fulfill. What is it? Find out in the next chapter: A Visit in A Dream and The Hermit.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: A Visit in A Dream and The Hermit**

 **AN: Hey guys I managed to get this done earlier than expected due to the fact that I decided to make it shorter than I originally planned so let's just get into it.**

 **Bold=author**

 _Italics= thoughts_

Regular= speaking

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs everything else is owned by their respective creators and companies**

I walked into the apartment about ten minutes after I left my training grounds and looked over to see Compa watching the TV which had a news report over monster attacks getting more frequent. It ended with a statement that everybody should avoid leaving Planeptune unless they were on Guild work.

"Oh hey Crim-Crim your back. Why do you look like you were on fire?" Compa asked with a concerned look.

"Oh I just stopped by the place where I got my sword to see about getting a custom grip and a small explosion caught me a little on fire but I'm not burnt or anything." I lied.

"I should still check just in case. I have been taught a little bit about burns in class." She said in a concerned tone.

"Um okay better safe than sorry." I replied.

"Alright just take your shirt off then." She told me.

A little embarrassed I took off my sword, hoodie and shirt and let her check me.

"Hmm your right no burns on you so you should be fine." She said after checking me over though I noticed a slight blush on her face.

"Cool." I said sliding my shirt back on. "Well got anything planned for dinner?" I questioned.

"Yes it should be done soon. I made some soba." She answered with a bright smile.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. _"What the heck is soba?"_ I thought. Well I'm about to find out.

 **Time skip 2 hours later.**

After the soba was finished and we ate it (turned out to just be noodle soup) we had taken our showers and were already off to bed since both of us would be busy doing Guild work (and training) and nurse classes and I was already passing out.

" _ **Hey can you hear me Mr. Saiyan."**_ A familiar voice said to me.

I opened my eyes to find myself in white void and looked around confused.

"Hey long time no see." The voice said again and I turned around to see Serene smiling.

"It's you." I said a little shocked at seeing her again.

"Yep I figured I should explain more and give you a bit of help." She said her tone joyful.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well first off I should explain your physical change. You changed because your powers needed a stronger body otherwise you wouldn't be able to handle it so I gave you a body similar to that of Goku's since your powers are that of a saiyan plus I figured you'd like to look cooler." She said answering that question.

"Well you weren't wrong about that I do look cooler but what did you mean by help?" I asked.

"Well at the rate you're going it will be years before you can hope to get close to Goku's level in the saiyan saga so I decided to give somethings that will help you get stronger." She replied.

"Like?"

"You'll see when you wake up." She answered.

"Okay I got a couple of more to ask." I said.

"Shoot." She said.

"Well I noticed I'm actually getting control faster than I thought and wanted to see if you accelerated how fast my body grows." I explained.

"I did due to the fact you have limited time before the trouble begins to happen." She answered.

"Speaking of that how long till that happens is my other question." I said getting straight to the point.

"Hmm about two weeks I'd say." She answered with a frown.

"TWO WEEKS?! That short of time till I have to be ready?" I said shocked.  
"Yep but don't worry you won't fight any villains that would require you to use your ki abilities to fight most likely." She said but it didn't exactly reassure me.

"Okay last question. Should I expect more visits anytime soon?" I asked.

"Yep but not till after trouble starts. OK bye." She said as my visit began to fade.

 **Late at night**

I sat up processing the dream. " _I have two weeks to learn to properly fight her little gifts better help."_ I thought a little worried.

I then noticed a small backpack on the table and blinked. I reached out and grabbed quickly opening it. Inside were a number of items that looked like those capsules from Dragon Ball Z.

" _Capsules huh. Better open them tomorrow."_ I thought zipping the backpack up and placing it on the floor.

I laid back down and looked at the night sky out the window and began to feel drowsy and son found sleep.

 **Skip to the open field**

"Well let's see what I got from her." I said pulling a capsule out clicking it and tossing it a few feet away from me.

A puff of smoke came out and after it cleared I noticed a familiar looking object and my jaw dropped.

"No way." I said in awe due to the fact it was the ship Goku took the Namek and realized what it could have.

I quickly walked up to it and went inside and saw its interior was just like how it looked in the anime but most importantly the machine in the center. I saw an instruction book that had a note inside.  
"Dear Julio, as you can see I got you an artificial gravity room to help you get stronger but I strongly recommend that you hold of till you can actually fire ki blasts and create an aura since it could crush you even at 2 times gravity, from Serene, PS it can go up to 5000 times normal gravity." I read out loud from the note.

"Sweet this will definitely help. Time to check the others out." I said stepping out of the pod to check the rest of the capsules.

In them I found some items that included training equipment, weights, weighted training clothes I couldn't even lift and a watch that looked pretty techy.

I turned on the watch and was surprised to see a small light pop out.

"Hello I am Yen and I am your personal assistant that will help you learn various techniques to help you fight in battle using ki along with other functions that will be helpful." It said in a female voice before switching to another screen with various things on it.

Reading through them I saw techniques, party and skills which got me a bit excited at how I'm going to be able learn actual techniques from the show. As looked through the techniques I saw Kamehameha, Kaioken, Spirit Bomb and other recognizable techniques.

"Sweet I better get started on training so I can actually start using them." I said setting a program that said firing ki blasts since I was struggling with it.

" _Things just got a hell of a lot more exciting for me."_ I thought as I started forming a blast in my hand.

 **One week later**

A week had past and my training results were really showing in the fact that I was able to fire energy waves, form an aura, sense energy and even fly for about a minute. Thins for Planeptune actually got worse since attacks got frequent to the point Compa's nursing lessons were suspended till they started to die down. Compa had started joining me on quests more often due to it and I had even learned some skills to use in battle but my training becoming more frequent to the point Compa wanted to know that I was doing so I showed her my energy control.

She was shocked to the point she didn't say anything but commented saying it was really cool and it explained why I came back injured a lot. She did want me to tone it down since my last injury left me with a broken wrist but as it turns out I heal really fast and it was fixed overnight.

However, while my energy control was progressing greatly my martial arts skill was not and it was getting clear I was sloppy when it came to my fighting skill when Yen commented I wasn't skilled. So I decided it was time to find a martial arts teacher but according to Compa there was none she knew of in Planeptune but I could ask around just in case.

"Well so far none." I said out loud while strolling around in Planeptune. "I need to find someone otherwise I'm screwed if I fight someone with the same abilities as mine."

I then noticed a familiar man I hadn't seen for a week the man in the cloak and he seemed to be looking at me. We had a silent stare down before he raised a hand and made a gesture that said follow me. I immediately started to since he did after all help me get my sword and maybe he can help me with this. Walking towards a building that looked abandoned I turned towards him.

"Why are we here?" I questioned.

"In here." He said pointing towards am opening in the wall and sliding into it and disappearing and I quickly followed him into it.

It was completely black until a light came on and I covered my eyes from the suddenness of it but when I uncovered them I was shocked to see a large training ground and three people standing in the center. One was the man in the cloak while the other two were Sayer and the huge man from the shop which shocked me.

"Julio Shinku it's time for your real training." The man in the cloak said throwing off his cloak revealing an old yet fit man about 6'2 in a white gi. Sayer tore off his suit revealing a purple and blue gi. The huge man tore of his shop outfit to reveal a green and black gi.

I should probably explain how they look exactly. The old man had gray hair that fell above his ears and gray eyes while Sayer had magenta hair that covered his left eye while his right eye was revealed to be a dark brown he was also about 5'5 in terms of height and the huge man was bald with icy blue eyes.

"What do you mean 'real training'?" I asked cautiously.

"Fight me and I shall explain." The old man replied with a serious tone.

"Well first can I get names?" I asked getting in a fighting stance (imagine Goku's from Super).

"Very well I am Takko, the young man is Sayer which you already know and the tall man is Seer." He replied getting in a fighting stance akin to that of Cell with a silver aura surrounding him.

"Nice to meet you." I said getting nervous because I can sense that he was pretty strong for his age but also because I could tell he's been training his whole life. I could tell I was going to likely lose this match but I wasn't going down easy and show this guy not to take me likely

As I prepared myself I formed my own aura which was a dark blue color and he narrowed his eyes and prepared himself while I did the same and shouted "Let's do this," which echoed across the grounds and into the night.

 **AN: Boy Julio sure has a fight on his hands against Takko huh? Anyway some of you may be thinking things escalated quickly between them but hey I'm sure some of you want the action to hurry up and get started so I'm getting right to it in the next chapter so be ready for that and I am excited because my first fight scene is about to come through.**

 **So the fight itself is more than likely going to take up more than half the chapter and don't expect it to be fast paced it's going to go like how you would expect a fight to go in the original dragon ball and expect the chapter itself to be up by Thursday at the least and Saturday at the most.**

 **Please leave a review leaving your thoughts, suggestions and helpful criticism to help the story get better and please no flames.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior Julio squares off against Takko an opponent who proves to be a threat as Julio's inexperience begins to show. Will Julio go down easy like Takko expects or will Julio prove himself to be a warrior, find out next time on: First fight and a Master.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: First fight and a Master**

 **AN: Hey guys I got this a little later than I said and all I'm I have to say is school, enough said. Anyways let's just get right into this as Julio fights Takko.**

 **Bold=author**

 _Italics= thoughts_

Regular= speaking

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs everything else is owned by their respective creators and companies**

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

"Let's do this." Julio shouted as he shot forward at shocking speeds and threw a punch but it seems Takko was ready for as he blocked it and attempted to kick Julio but he had already jumped back a couple of feet clearly surprising him.

"Hmm it appears your recovery and reflexes are sharp but you lack skill in actual combat so this shouldn't take long at all." Takko said with a tone filled with certainty which seemed to piss off Julio a bit.

"Well let's find out." Was his response as he prepared himself for his attack.

Takko shot forward and threw a kick but Julio blocked it and threw a punch but was countered by a punch meeting his fist and both quickly began throw a flurry of punches and kicks attempting to land a blow on each other and every now and then they would and it was clear who hit harder since Takko would stumble back more when hit and when Julio was hit he didn't appear all that bothered by it.

Julio shot forward and hit Takko back a couple of feet with an elbow to the face and quickly landed a punch to his gut. While he was stunned Julio charged and fired a small energy ball which seemed to shock Takko as his eyes widened but he managed to dodge and hit julio with a furious combo of punches and kicks ending it by hitting Julio hard enough to send him flying back into a wall several feet away.

"Oww that REALLY hurt." Julio groaned standing back up and shaking his head however, just when he was recovered Takko was on him causing Julio to attempt to block Takko's quick blows only to be overwhelmed and slammed into the ground.

"Pathetic. You are supposed to be the one Serene told me of she must be losing her touch in making weaklings stronger." Takko said looking down on Julio as he struggled to stand up and managed to push himself up panting heavily with several scratches and bruises while Takko in comparison was panting lightly with only a couple of bruises from the few blows Julio had managed to land on his far more skilled opponent.

 **Julio's POV**

" _Okay this isn't good he is clearly winning this fight, despite me being faster and stronger he's clearly the far better fighter."_ I thought as I stared down Takko. _"But I'm not giving up I'm gonna show him that I'm no weakling win or lose!"_

I shot forward and threw a punch which landed clean against his face and slammed me knee into his gut causing him to gasp in pain. I quickly charged a ki blast in my hand and slammed it into his chest causing a small explosion that sent him flying back smoking lightly.

"Impressive you actually caught me off guard I didn't think you had much left in you but seems I was wrong." He stated trying to play off the fact I had damaged him severely shown clearly by his heavy panting and torn gi revealing his chest with burn marks on it.

I wasn't going to let up so I shot forward and began to throw punches and kicks which he began to match meeting them with his own attacks and blocking them. Landing a punch to his face he countered with a punch to my gut but I ignored the pain and landed a kick to the that sent him skidding back and attempted to follow it up with a punch but was shocked when he grabbed it and slammed me onto the ground with enough force to crack it causing me to feel like my back was broken.

Takko quickly attempted to slam his foot into my face only for me to sweep his feet from under him with my leg though he quickly recovered. Using some of the energy I had left I slammed a ki blast into his chest sending him flying back but since I put a little power in it the attack did little damage.

"Damn it's time to end this." He shouted only to see me charging one last attack with the last of the energy I had left.

"TAKE THIS!" I said firing an energy wave that caused him to yell as it collided with him causing an explosion that left smoke filling the air.

The smoke cleared to reveal Takko standing with the upper part of his gi completely gone with scorch marks on him panting severely with a satisfied expression on his face.

"Good, very good you have proven yourself but time to end this." He said as he shot forward and slammed his fist into my face so hard I flew back and landed on my back unable to get up due to me using my last bit of energy.

"Damn that was really intense." I said on the floor feeling satisfied for some reason despite losing the fight. Takko walked over to me and held out a hand which I took and stood with great difficulty due to being in pain and being completely exhausted.

"You have proven yourself so if you would wish I could train you and improve your skills for your upcoming battles." He said with a tone filled with pride.

"Thank you Takko I would be honored. However I have a question." I said getting to what's been bugging me for some time.

"Speak and I will answer." He stated but he could probably tell what I was gonna ask.

"How do you know of my situation like Serene and my future battles?" I questioned filled with curiosity

"I cannot answer completely but I can tell you Serene and I are close friends and she informed me you would need help so I began to keep an eye on you with the assistance of my sons and when I felt you were ready begin to train you." He answered.

"Why can't you tell me everything Takko?" I asked a little frustrated.

"Serene wishes to inform you herself but you shouldn't expect her for quite a while." He responded with an apologetic smile

"Alright." I sighed though I should have expected it.

"Now we will begin training tomorrow be here at six AM and don't be late or I will make it more difficult than I plan to." He said with a stern tone and a look so serious I nodded rapidly.

"Yes sir I promise to not be late." I said bowing respectfully.

"Good now return home and rest you will need it." He said turning away and walking to his sons who looked at me and waved farewell.

 **Time skip Compa's place**

"OH MY GOODNESS." Compa cried upon seeing my current state after m fight with Takko which consisted of multiple bruises, scratches, cuts and a black eye after that last attack.

"Yeah you pretty much reacted as I expected you too." I said as she began to tend to the wounds.

"What happened to you Crim-Crim?" She asked as she began to use some kind of spray that stung my cuts and put Band-Aids.

"Ouch! Well I found someone to train me but a requirement was I fight him and well we both got hurt pretty bad but hey silver lining." I said as she finished up with treating them.

"Well that's good but you need to be more careful Crim-Crim." She said with worry clear in her voice.

"I'll try my best to be careful Compa but these type of wounds is likely to occur so you should probable try to get a little used to it." I responded watching as she put the medicine and stuff away.

"I'll try to but I just don't like seeing friends hurt." She said looking at me with worry.

"I feel the same way you do, so to help you worry less I promise to be a lot more careful during fights." I said a little touched at how much she cared.

"Okay and I promise to heal you when you do get hurt Crim-Crim." She said with a determined look in her eyes.

"Thanks I appreciate it." I said with a smile.

"Well you must be hungry so let's go out to eat this time." She said smiling back.

"Sounds good let's go." I said severely happy since that fight made me really hungry.

As we left to go to a restaurant I couldn't help but feel curious about what happened specifically about Serene and how she knew Takko and why she told him to help me.

" _Well I'll find out soon I just better get as strong as I can get for when the time comes."_ I thought to myself.

 **AN: Well this was a lot of fun to write and I genuinely feel proud of that fight and how it turned out and I hope you enjoyed it now I'm gonna address a few things about it. One Julio was stronger in terms of raw power, strength and speed, two Takko was much more skilled and has better experience so he was more than capable of matching and beating Julio.**

 **Another thing I want to address is something that is very controversial: power levels. Now these are just a little rating on how they are in terms of power and give you an idea where they rank compared to dragon ball and here is the current list.**

 _ **Julio (start of story): 5**_

 _ **Julio (powers given):20**_

 _ **Julio (vs Takko): 180**_

 _ **Dogoo: 25**_

 _ **Compa:30**_

 _ **Takko: 160**_

 **Yeah this is how they rank and don't expect another list for a few chapters when they develop more. Something else I want to say is that I'm not gonna get in depth with his training with Takko I'll just give a quick little summary next chapter where a certain protagonist will arrive so look forward to that.**

 **Be sure to leave a review with your thoughts on the fight and any ideas that could help so I could improve this story and please no flames.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: a week has passed and Julio has improved immensely now being able to defeat Takko but after returning from a training session late at night Julio finds Compa tending to a girl with purple hair. Who is this girl and why does she have amnesia? Also why does she break the fourth wall? Find out next time on: A Strange Girl and Transform! Don't miss it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: A Strange Girl and Transform**

 **AN: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter which will have another time skip, introduce a certain character and finally start the Planeptune arc. So let's get right into it.**

 **Bold=author**

 _Italics= thoughts_

Regular= speaking

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs everything else is owned by their respective creators and companies**

 **Time skip 1 week later**

 **Julio's POV**

"This ends here." I shouted as I shot forward and slammed my fist across Takko's face causing him to fly back and into a nearby wall ending the fight.

"Ouch. Well Julio you have certainly improved in such a short time within a week you are capable of defeating me with hardly any effort at all now that you've gained some actual skill in martial arts." Takko said getting up and walking towards me with a proud look on his face.

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it without all of your training not to mention my assistant Yen here." I said gesturing to my wrist watch.

"Thank you Mr. Shinku but I suggest we get home now since it's getting rather late." She responded showing me the time which said 9:30.  
"Crap your right. Sorry Takko see you tomorrow and tell everyone else I said hi." I shouted running in order to not get caught past curfew.

"I will but do remember training is being postponed to prepare for the tournament that is being held." He called after me causing me to remember about the tournament.

Now I should probably explain what's happened in the past week to clear up confusion. First up is my training, due to Takko's tutelage I had managed to become way more skilled plus I recently started using weighted clothing when I train which I was actually wearing right now so I can get used to it so I can wear even heavier ones in order to finally move on to the gravity chamber.

Second is my powers in which I am now able to fly for long periods of time now and even fire a sort of knock off version of the Kamehameha which was actually most likely Goten's kamekameha but I'm starting to get the hang of it.

Third is the tournament which Takko recently informed me of. In about two weeks me and four other students of Takko's will meet up and fight another group of five in a tournament akin to that of the Universe 6 VS Universe 7 one but no angry gods threatening to destroy us.

The fourth thing is the situation in Planeptune where a strict curfew is now in place stating people must be in their homes by ten o'clock by order of the Basilicom unless they have been given special permission to be out past ten and anyone caught outside curfew time will pay the consequences (which is just a fine and community service mostly).

Any who let's just jump ahead to Compa's in order to get ahead to the real story and event of this chapter **(I'm only letting it slide since I know what I'm gonna have to deal with soon)**.

"What does he mean by that?" I wondered out loud. "Eh too Compa's away!"

 **Jump to Compa's place**

"Compa I'm back." I said yawning as Compa came out of her room seconds later.

"Oh welcome back Crim-Crim I laid something out for you to eat but we got a bit of a problem right now." She said with a worried expression.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come look." She responded walking into her room.

I walked in and immediately noticed a girl tucked into Compa's bed completely asleep. The girl seemed pretty young with short purple hair and she was actually pretty cute but because she was tucked in I couldn't tell what her overall appearance was but she seemed pretty short judging by the lump she was making.

"Um who is this?" I whispered to Compa not wanting to wake her up.

"I found her unconscious about an hour age in a really big crater in the woods." She responded while pulling the blanket in more snugly around the girl.

"Why were you in the woods at night by yourself?" I almost shouted at her.

"I saw a shooting star fall to the ground and I thought maybe it was a meteor or something only it was her." She said kind of bluntly.

"I'm not even gonna question that so moving on. I guess we should wait till she wakes up to ask her wat she was doing in the crater." I said looking at the girl feeling like I should know her.

"Yeah seems like the best idea but where should I sleep since she's taking the bed?" She asked as if just now realizing she didn't have a bed.

"Easy you get the couch and I'll sleep on the floor" I stated.

"Are you su-?" she began to ask before I cut her off.

"Yes I'm sure Compa besides the floor isn't all that uncomfortable since there's carpet. If I just make a small pallet, I'll be fine." I said confidently.

"Okay if that's what you want I'll lay down a couple of blankets while you eat." She said walking towards the closet and taking some blankets out.

"Oh yeah I forgot I was hungry for second." I said before rushing off to eat.

 **Time skip 1 hour**

After had finished eating and dealt with all my night time duties for bed I was about to lay down before Compa asked me something.

"Hey Crim-Crim a little bit ago I noticed you were looking at her with a bit of recognition, do you know that girl or something?" She asked with a curious look while sitting on the couch which she had prepared to sleep on.

"Oh you noticed? No I don't but I feel like I should like she's really important or something." I said after thinking for a bit.

"Oh well we'll find out tomorrow so let's get to bed." She said shrugging.

"Yeah good night Compa." I said laying down.

"You too, Crim-Crim." She replied already tucked in. Within a few minutes she was quietly snoring looking rather peaceful.

" _That girl… could she be what Serene mentioned about things getting interesting? It's a good thing I training is being postponed because I need to keep an eye on this girl."_ I thought to myself before I found myself starting to fall asleep.

 **Time skip noon**

"Jeez this one's a heavy sleeper. Huh!? Could he be in a coma he seems like he is Compa." Was the first thing I heard but it was a voice I never heard before. The next thing I noticed was that I was being poked repeatedly which ticked me off a bit.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" I shouted as I shot up from my little pallet. Okay a bit was kind of an understatement.

"EEP! I'm sorry Mr. Grumpy-Pants you just wouldn't wake up." The same voice replied and I instantly noticed it was the girl who was unconscious.

She had rather fair skin and I noticed her eyes matched her hair, she was also like I guessed pretty short standing about 4'9 so when I stood up I had to look down on her. She was wearing a white hoodie dress while her hood was purple, with the cuffs a striped purple color, it also had lilac and blue accents on it. I noticed her zipper had a big N symbol on and the strings on her hoodie looked like plugs, around her neck she wore a simple white choker. On her legs she wore blue and white stockings while her shoes were a lilac color with blue and white accents I also noticed she had bandages wrapped on her possibly from where she was injured.

"It's alright. I'm not a morning person and I especially hate being woken up via poking." I said stretching my left arm.

"By the by my name's Neptune what's yours you generic anime looking guy dude." She said her voice full of energy and enthusiasm.

"Julio but my friends call me Crimson." I said not bothered by that last comment since I do look a bit generic.

"Well Crimy it's nice to meet ya hope we can be friends." She said with a bright smile.

"Crimy? That's so cringey it hurts." I said wincing lightly from that nickname.

"Now that you mention it, it kinda is." She said scratching her head with an embarrassed look. "But I'm still gonna call you it."

"Fine by me Neptune." I said before turning my head to Compa.

"So I guess you bandaged her?" I asked her but she blushed in response.

"Bandage you mean strangle she made them so tight I almost went to the light." Neptune exclaimed making the 'light' part especially dramatic.

"Well I'm hungry is there anything to eat?" I asked Compa.

"Well, all I have is pudding at the moment." Compa said. "We'll have to go shopping later for more food."

"Pudding? What's a pudding?" Neptune asked with a confused look.

"You don't know what a pudding is Nep-Nep?" Compa asked before gasping. "Nep-Nep… did you lose memory of food, too?

"I remember things like cake and stuff so I guess I've never heard of pudding." She said with an embarrassed look.

"Wait does she have amnesia?" I asked. "That is SO cliché."

"Yeah the fall was really bad apparently so we have to wait till she remembers." Compa said. "Well let me get some pudding real fast."

In about a minute she returned with a couple pudding packets for both of us. I immediately dove into mine while Neptune looked at hers with fascination poking at it.

"So this yellow thing is pudding? Whoa! It wiggles when you poke it!" She exclaimed. "Well, here I go. 'chomp'

"This tantalizing sweetness melts away on my tongue. This is amazing!" She said with sparkles in her eyes that made her pretty cute.

"Really?" Me and Compa said in unison a little weirded out.

"Yes. Whoever made this is the finest chef in the world. Where can I get more?"

"Well, I made it myself actually." Compa answered.

"Amazing… Compa you're a genius." Neptune said in awe.

"Oh stop teasing me Nep-Nep. Let me get more." She said with a light blush while leaving to get more.

"Don't forget me Compa you know how much I can eat." I called after her since I finished mine almost immediately.

"So you get to live with her and eat her delicious food? You sir are a lucky guy." Neptune exclaimed having finished her pudding.

"Well I won't deny that." I replied smiling.

 **Several puddings later**

"Your homemade pudding was a blast, Compa." Neptune said sighing after eating enough pudding to make me lose count of how many packets she had.

"Glad you liked it. By the way, what are you gonna do now, Nep-Nep?" Compa asked.

"Well, I want to know what happened so l'll head to where I was found." She responded.

"Well then I can take you there Nep-Nep." Compa said a bit excited.

"Well before that I need to take a shower so hold off on that a bit." I said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Okie dokey Crim-Crim we'll wait till then." Compa replied.

"Yeah see you in a bit Crimy." Neptune said in a sing songy voice.

 **Time skip outside Virtua Forest**

After I finished getting ready we went to the Virtua Forest. Along the way Neptune found herself a wooden sword to use though for what we didn't know since she didn't look like she could fight but hey Compa proved me wrong so I guess she may be.

"Well I guess this where I elegantly was lodged into the ground then?" Neptune asked.

"Yes but there are monsters in the way that weren't here before." Compa said looking nervous.

"Pfft piece of cake their just Dogoos." I said drawing my sword which I had decided to name Crimson Nova due to its color and the fact it excelled in fire attacks.

Neptune pulled out her sword while Compa pulled out her syringe.

"Alright let's get some XP while we're at it." Neptune said rather excited.

"You seem pretty excited Nep-Nep." Compa remarked.

"Well I'm the heroine right? So I figured I gotta beat up some monsters." She said proudly.

"Hey you may be the female lead but don't forget I'm the real protagonist here Nep." I said giving her a frown.

"Yeah whatever let's beat up some monsters. By the way where did you get the syringe Compa?" Neptune asked a little afraid.  
"That's a Compa secret." She said with a giggle.

"Um okay but you do know giant weapons are like totally cliché, right?" She responded sweat dropping.

"That's nitty-gritty info let's beat the baddies and move on." Compa said brightly.

"Besides you're not exactly one to talk Ms. Amnesia." I added.

"Well let's get this tutorial over with guys!" she shouted ignoring me.

There were about six Dogoos but compared to other things I fought they were child's play so I cut down two quickly. Neptune had dealt with two more while Compa killed the last two. Hearing a little beep, I checked my wristwatch to see Neptune and Compa had leveled up I hadn't since I was level 10 due to other quests.

"Well that was easy onward to the crater." Neptune shouted running forward.

"Wait you don't know where to go." Compa cried running after her.

"This is gonna be interesting today isn't it?" I asked myself.

 **Jump to the crater**

After dealing with several Dogoos, flowers and some boxer monster we final made it to the crater where Neptune landed.

"We're here this is where I found you Nep-Nep." Compa said with a smile.

"Woah that's a huge hole right there." She said shocked.

"How the heck did you survive? Your tougher than you look." I exclaimed.

"Do you remember anything Nep-Nep." Compa asked.

"Nope not a thing." She said after thinking for a bit.

"Maybe you dropped an ID or something?" I suggested.

"Even if I did I wouldn't remember." She responded. "Wait I do remember something I'm missing."

"Really what is it?" Compa asked a bit excited.

"Well obviously… my memory." She said.

Me and Compa just stared at her with looks of disbelief.

"What? Wasn't it funny?" She said a bit shocked.

"Nep-Nep, I don't think now is the time to be fooling around." Compa said in a bit of a scolding voice.

"Yeah not really the time to joke." I said agreeing with Compa.

"Well joking aside let's look for some clues." Neptune said changing the subject quickly. As soon as she said that I heard a cracking sound.

"What was that?" Compa said nervously.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Me and Neptune said I unison.

"Wha-?" Neptune said looking down. "The ground. Its crumbling?!" Sure enough it was and soon we began to fall into the widened hole.

"WE'RE FALLING." Compa screamed. We all screamed as we fell down wherever it leads.

 **1 minute later**

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was I felt something heavy on my back and realized Neptune had landed on me effectively crushing me.

"Ow. I didn't expect that. They really changed the story with this remake." Neptune complained while breaking the fourth wall.

"Wait Compa, Crimy where are you guys?" She called out, "Are you okay?

"Y-Yessy… I think I'm okay." Compa replied with a pained look.

"No you are sitting on me Nep." I groaned from under her.

"EEP. Sorry! Let me help you up." She said surprised while jumping off of me reliving my back.

"Thanks. Jeez no offense but your heavier than you look." I said popping my back.

"Where are we?" Neptune asked.

"Well under the forest clearly." I replied.

"Woah what is this? Have any of you seen something like this?" She asked picking up a glowing piece of metal.

"Nope." I said bluntly.

"No. I've never seen something like this before." Compa replied.

"Ooh. Maye it's a medal we turn into a king somewhere to get a cool item." Neptune exclaimed referencing something I didn't know. **(Seriously though does anybody know what she referenced?)** However, we soon heard a roar but it sounded like two roars instead of one.

"Woah. What was that event-flag-inducing sound we just heard?" Neptune asked.

"Nep-Nep there's two huge monsters over there." Compa shouted.

Sure enough there were two large monsters bigger than an elephant coming towards us. One was sort of like a centaur but replace the horse with a spider as big as an elephant and the man part carrying a sword as big as Guts' Dragon slayer you'd get what I was looking at. The other actually looked like a dragon even bigger than the other creature with dark brown scales, huge wings and looked very pissed. The human part of the spider thing lashed out and grabbed Compa causing her to scream.

"Oh no! Compa's being censored and censored!" Neptune yelled causing me to give her a look.

"I'm not being censored! I'm just off screen Nep-Nep!" Compa yelled back."

"Oh you know, fan service." Neptune said with an embarrassed smile.

"This is not that type of story Nep." I responded to her but the dragon lashed out at me while roaring and I dodged. "Crud you deal with the spider and help Compa while I deal with skunk breath here."

 **3** **rd** **person**

"Alright time to go serious mode." Neptune said rushing at the spider and slashing it while Julio rushed the dragon with his sword glowing with fire.

"Inferno break." He shouted cutting it but doing little damage as the dragon smashed its tail into him sending him crashing against a nearby wall.

"Crim-Crim." Compa cried out seeing him hurt.

"I'm fine. Alright let's get serious." Julio shouted as his aura formed around him.

Meanwhile Neptune was having her own troubles as her attacks didn't even have effect on it as a voice commented 'No effect' after her attacks.

"Wait. Who just commented on my attack?" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to surprise you, but I couldn't stop myself." A voice replied that only she could hear at the moment.

"Hm? Where have I heard that voice before? Have we met?" Neptune replied.

"I am Histoire? Did we not go over this in your dream?"

"Oh yeah. Ms. Heavenly voice… wait that was real?" She said a bit shocked.

"Um, Nep-Nep? A little help here, pretty please?" Compa called to her.

"Oh right. Um Histoire can you help us?" She asked.

"No. But if you run Hard-Drive-Divinity you should be able to deal with the monster easily." She replied.

"What? I'm sorry but I lost my memory so can you explain please?" Neptune responded with a confused look.

"I see that explains why things were so random when we spoke." Histoire muttered.

"If I use Hard-Drive whatever I can save Compa right?" Neptune asked with a confident smile.

"Well yes but I'm not sure you could use it as you are now." She answered with worry in her tone.

"Then I'll go beyond impossible and kick reason to the curb! So please help me I wanna save my friends." She said completely serious.

"Very well. I will force run Hard-Drive-Divinity from you. Are you ready?" Histoire asked.

"Ready and willing!" She shouted in response gaining Julio's attention.

"Neptune may your power arise." Histoire said as a bright glow filled the cave drawing even the dragon's attention.

 **Julio's POV**

When the light cleared Neptune was gone replace by a woman that caused him to feel awe not just at her enormous power that he was sensing from her but her sheer beauty as well.

She had long lilac hair in twin tails and blue eyes with a very mature figure and a rather big bust. She was wearing a skintight black leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it, boots that looked like leg armor that went above the knee he also noticed she had small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them in her hair. Julio felt his face burning and knew he was blushing heavily but he couldn't help it she was just, whoa.

"Nep-Nep your glowing." Compa exclaimed clearly in awe at what occurred.

"Is this me?" Neptune said in awe her voice much deeper and more mature sounding.

"Yes, Neptune this is your true form." A voice that was familiar to me said.  
"What the-?" I muttered before having my thoughts interrupted by Compa.

"Wow. Nep-Nep you transformed." She said still in awe.

"The power… its flowing within. There's no way I can lose with this." She said confidence evident. "Just wait, Compa! I'll save you." She said flying at the monster at speeds I could barely track.

Turning my attention to the dragon who had begun to attack me again I knew Neptune could beat that thing so I better deal with this. I let out a yell as I flared my aura around me, jumped up and slammed my fist into its head causing it to roar as it stumbled back in pain. I then began to hi it with a barrage of kicks and punches till I ended it with a kick that sent it flying into the wall. I quickly drew Crimson Nova, charged my ki into it and cut off its right wing causing it to roar in pain. I propelled myself backwards slid across the ground and cupped my hands to the side in a familiar stance,

"Time to end this! KAMEHAME…HA!" I shouted as the iconic blue beam erupted from my hands colliding with the dragon causing it to roar as it was engulfed. An explosion filled the cave with light s there was nothing left but ash from the dragon.

"Easy peasy. I didn't even go all out." I said feeling proud that I had managed to perfect the Kamehameha. I turned around to see Neptune standing over the monster with Compa safe nearby causing me to feel relief at her being safe.

"Well, that should do it…" Neptune said with a smirk.

"That was super Nep-Nep. You beat it in a flash." Compa said clearly happy at being saved. "Oh Crim-Crim you beat the dragon but you're a little hurt."

"It's just a scratch besides that was no problem at all." I said with a smirk as well.

"Good job Crimy." Neptune said still in her transformation. Somehow that nickname was a bit more tolerable right now possibly since her voice was more mature or I had gotten used to it yet it caused me to blush being complimented by her.

"Hey like I said no problem at all when I get a bit serious with things." I said confidently. A glow came over Neptune and when it cleared she was back to normal.

"Whew… that was tiring." She said. Huh that form must have drained her better keep that in mind if I ever go Super Saiyan otherwise I'll probably pass out.

"Well done Neptune and Julio. Compa are you okay?" The voice said out of nowhere.

"Yessy. Thanks to Nep-Nep and Crim-Crim." She said before confusion came over her face, "Um… whose voice is this and where is it coming from?"

"It's Ms. Heavenly Voice aka Histoir… um what was your name again?" Neptune asked.

"Histoire. You were off by one letter." She muttered a bit annoyed.

"Can I call you Histy for short?" Neptune asked.

"Oh me too?" Compa said.

"Yes. You both may. It is nice to meet you Compa and Julio." She responded.

"Nice to meet, err, hear you Histy." Compa responded.

"Same here Histoire." I said.

However, as soon as introductions were done the monster who we thought was dead roared as it rose back up in bad shape with a large cut on it and a missing arm.

"EEP, ITS ALIVE." Compa screamed.

"RUN." Neptune yelled as she and Compa ran away.

"Hey wait up!" I called after them as I ran to catch up. Soon we found a way out and kept running all the way back to Planeptune,

 **AN: Okay I'm ending it here since this chapters pretty long. Any way Julio has finally met Neptune, fought an Ancient Dragon and met Histoire all in one long chapter.**

 _ **Yeah you sure stretched this one out didn't ya.**_

 **Wait what the f- oh hey Neptune, should have figured you'd pop up.**

 _ **Yeah you should have. So you gonna tell the readers what you have planned?**_

 **Oh yeah thanks for reminding me. Anyway like she said I have an announcement to make. After I'm finished with the Planeptune arc I'm gonna put this story on pause for a bit to start a new story. Since you're probably wondering what it is the story is a Pokémon one having our brave OC traveling across Kanto to be the very best. So any of you Pokémon fans are probably gonna be excited and when I release the prologue I'll properly explain how my updating will be.**

 _ **Well someone's gonna be a busy pants aren't they? But don't you dare forget about us.**_

 **I won't this story is my main focus so I'm not gonna forget anyway please leave review with any questions you could have or any ideas you have I promise I'll do my best to incorporate them if they fit. If you have any constructive criticism, please leave it as well and please no flames and I'll see you again when I update, bye.** _ **Bye.**_

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior, Julio and the others return home and Histoire explains abut key fragments and how they can free her. So they promise to help free her to help save Gamindustri. To figure out how to do so they accept a quest to go into the cave in order to find more clues but encounter a girl and the same monster as before. Can they finish it off? Find out next time on: Key Fragments and The Wind Walker. Don't miss it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6** : **Key Fragments and The Wind Walker**

 **AN: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, this time Julio and the others will learn of the key fragments, deal with monsters and more. Enough talking let's get on with it.**

 **Bold=author**

 _Italics= thoughts_

Regular= speaking

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs everything else is owned by their respective creators and companies**

 **Compa's place**

"We… managed… to get away." Neptune said panting from exhaustion, Compa didn't seem to good either since she collapsed on the couch.

"Yeah that was a close call." She said from the couch tired.

"I can't believe it was still alive myself." Histoire said surprised.

"Wait… darn it! I should have killed it I wasn't exhausted at all." I said facepalming.

"Yeah, come to think of it, why aren't you tired from running so much?" Neptune asked sitting down.

"Pfft from the training I do I would be ashamed to be tired from that, it wasn't even a workout." I said crossing me arms.

"Speaking of that, what was that awesome attack you did back there?! You are like really strong." Neptune said looking at me with awe.

"Oh, that was the Kamehameha and if you think that was impressive I wasn't even half power at the time." I said boasting a bit. "But don't sell yourself short in your transformation you were stronger then I am at full power by a quite an amount but, first things first Histoire do you know what this metal thing is.?"

"That is a Key Fragment. It's a piece needed to release me from my seal." She responded.

"Your sealed. Histy?" Compa asked.

"Yes, can you release me? There is one in each nation." She pleaded.

"Of course, but isn't this gonna be dangerous?" Neptune asked her.

"Yes. Your life will be I danger." She responded. "But, if you help me in return I will help restore your memory."

"Really?!" Neptune said with an excited look.

"Really. Really. Besides I need your memory intact as well." She answered.

"Well then I, Neptune shall travel far and wide for these items to help Histy." Neptune said dramatically.

"Me too. I can't leave Nep-Nep alone by herself with her brain loss." Compa said with a confident smile.

"I'll help too. I was planning on visiting the other nations at some point anyway." I said a bit excited. _"Plus, I have a feeling if I do this I'll be able to find out why I'm here in this world."_

"Memory loss Compa… but thanks. You too Crimy with your strength this will be easy. By the way Compa, are you sure what about nursing school?" Neptune asked a bit worried.

"Don't worry, thanks to the monster attacks their closed for a while." She replied worry free.

"Thank you… v…ery…mu…ch…" Histoire said breaking up.

"Histy is the static there bad? Your breaking up." Neptune said worried.

"… Us…ing…key… ment…out…of...me…" Histoire said. "Pl…l…k…for…Key…frag."

"I lost contact. Guess she's gone for now." Neptune said.

"Yeah but we know how to get your memory back. Let's go, Nep-Nep." Compa said brightly.

"Got that right-" I was cut off by a loud rumble from my stomach. "But first food."

"Hmm… I don't have things to make a meal, so let's eat out." Compa suggested.

"Sounds good." Neptune responded.

While walking me and Compa began to discuss place we could go while Neptune looked around at the city with awe at its size.

"now that I have time to look this place is really huge." Neptune commented.

"Tell me about it, when I first got here i could barely believe I was here." I said realizing I must have looked like her when I first got here.

"Oh, so you came from another nation?" Neptune asked with interest.

"Yeah Lastation." I responded.

"Ooh, what's it like? I bet it's super lonely." She said causing me to blink.

"Yeah it is how'd you guess?" I asked since I did do research over the place to play off I didn't really come from there.

"I don't know I just feel like It is." She said with a small frown.

"Hey that means you're actually remembering somethings, Nep-Nep." Compa said with an excited smile.

"Yeah maybe your right Compa." Neptune said smiling.

We had just decided on a place when we overheard to men talking about a certain cave.

"Hey, did you hear about that rumor?" Man A said.

"You mean about that cave that was recently found in the forest? Yeah I did there's apparently a bunch of monsters in there." Man B said.

"I heard that it's thought that to be a breeding area for the monsters." Man said.

"Breeding area. That's kinda cool actually." Man B said causing me to blink since it didn't sound so cool unless your into that kind of stuff.

"Yeah I heard the Guild is sending agents and anyone brave enough to explore it but it's apparently really difficult since there's this really strong one." Man A said.

"Seriously?! I thought the CPU should be dealing with this crap." Man B said angrily. He had a point though goddess of this land should be here to protect it, not fighting some war that doesn't seem to be ending anytime soon.

"Hey Compa, you okay?" I heard Neptune ask. Turning my head to Compa I saw that she had a upset look on her face.

"Nep-Nep… can we do something before we go?" She asked but I could tell what it was.

"Don't tell me. It's the cave, isn't it?" Neptune responded.

"Yes. Even klutzy me wants to help Planeptune and the goddess." She said causing me to smile at how much she liked helping others.

"Besides from what they said that monster you fought is causing trouble. Better finish off the job that you started." I said with a smirk.

"Alright then, off to the Guild instead of eating for now." Neptune said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Compa asked with a big smile.

"Hey, you stayed by me so it's my turn to follow you, you know?" She said.

 **Jump to the guild**

"So, this is the Guild? Neptune said looking around.

"Yep. You can do all kind of things like hunting and gathering." I said knowledgeable from my time spent here.

"Let's see…cave…cave…Ah, this must be it." Neptune said looking through the requests.

"Yep here it is. Enter here and…done." I said filling out the request.

"Wow you filled that out quick Crimy." Neptune said.

"Yep Crim-Crim comes here almost all the time for quests when he isn't training so he has a lot of experience." Compa answered. "I helped him out on a few hunting ones but I mostly do volunteering ones when I come here."  
"Well let's do this dungeon clearing." Neptune declared.

"Let's do our best, guys." I said confidently.

 **Jump to the cave**

"So, what are we supposed to do again?" Neptune asked causing me to sigh.

"Nep did you not read the fine print?" I asked already knowing the answer to my question.

"No one ever reads the fine print. Never have never will." She said proudly.

"That's nothing to be proud of Nep-Nep." Compa sweat dropped. "Well all we have to do is survey the monsters report what they're doing and that's it."

"Hey, you think that monsters still around?" Neptune asked nervously.

"From what those guys said, yes or there could be a stronger one around here." I said adding the last part to scare her a bit.

"Hey, don't joke around about that kind of thing." Neptune said a bit scared causing me to chuckle.

"Relax, together we are strong enough to beat it so don't worry." I said confidently.

"Yeah Nep-Nep don't worry too much." Compa said just as confident.

"I guess you're right." Neptune said fear fading away. "Yeah with your ridiculous power and my super sexy transformation this will be a piece of cake."

" _Well that's certainly one way to describe your transformation."_ I thought since she wasn't wrong about that.

"Hmm… let's see two paths… you wait here while I check this way and see if it leads somewhere and if it does I'll be back." I said looking at both while walking down the right one.

"Okay Crim-Crim be careful." Compa called after me.

"I will don't worry." I called back.

 **3** **rd** **person**

"So what's exactly between you and Crimy anyway Compa?" Neptune asked curiously.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" She responded a bit pink but not noticeable.

"Well, from what I've seen he's been living with you for a while and you seem to care quite a bit about him. So, I'm curious if your harboring some hidden feelings for our dear friend." Neptune sai teasing tone.  
"Eep, no not at all he's just a really good friend. Plus, I care for all my friends it's just that I feel close tom him since we've been living together nothing more." She said her blush a bit noticeable now.

"Then why are you blushing hmm." Neptune said smirking.

"Well…um…I…" Compa stammered blushing deeper at that.

"It's alright you don't have to tell me but if you do have feelings for him I'd hurry he is a good male specimen, I mean did you see that girl that asked him for directions earlier she was definitely checking him out." Neptune said giggling a bit. "Plus, she asked for his number a girl does not do that with intentions of being friends."

Before Compa could respond they heard a voice calling to them. They turned toward the right path to see Julio jogging towards them.

"Hey. That one leads to a dead end so let's go down the left." He said gesturing to the other path before noticing Compa's red face. "Hmm… hey Compa why are you all red? You okay?"

"Y-Yessy I'm okay." She stuttered unable to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, she's fine we just had a discussion is all about personal things, you know GIRL stuff." Neptune said smiling a bit at Compa's embarrassment.

"Ah I know better than to get in the middle of that." He commented satisfied at the answer.

"Alright onwards." Neptune ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Julio and Compa said in unison as they walked down the left path.

 **Julio's POV**

Well I was right it wasn't a dead end, but it was dark which made it difficult to see where we were going.

"Jeez it's getting darker the deeper we go." Neptune said somewhere to my left.

"Nep-Nep, Crim-Crim it's so dark. I can't see you at guys." Compa said nervously and a bit scared to my right

Concentrating on her energy I determined her almost a foot away so I concentrated and saw her outline so I reached out and tapped her shoulder.

"EEP." Compa screamed obviously scared at my sudden touch.

"Compa! You okay?" Neptune asked.

"Sorry. Should have told you I was about to touch you." I apologized a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay. Least I found you." She said walking a closer to me.

All of a sudden I heard a thump and a yelp from Neptune.  
"You okay Nep-Nep? If you fall into a pit it could mean game over." Compa said.

" _Was that a Super Mario reference?"_ I thought.

"I think something ran into me." Neptune responded. "Hey it's dark so be careful."

Tired of this situation I formed a bright blue ki blast in my hand to light up the area revealing both Neptune and another girl on the floor rubbing her head.

"Ow… watch it, girl!" The girl said glaring at her standing up. She stood about 4'9 a bit taller than Neptune is but still short with fair skin, emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest (Which was on the flat size), about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece. She's wearing a black tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This is worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing with matching boots. She also had a punch of cell phones varying from blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink. She was actually really cute but her angry look kinda took it away a bit but I realized I saw her at the Guild a lot but we didn't ever talk.

"Wait… what are kids like you doing here?" She questioned.

"ME? A kid? Speak for yourself! You're a kid too! Who are you!" Neptune said a bit offended.

"I'm IF. Let's just say I'm the Wind Walker of Gamindustri." She said proudly.

Neptune muttered something I couldn't hear causing IF to sweat drop a bit.

"What?" She said to her.

"You're the Wild Talker of Gamindustri?" Neptune said Causing me to face palm lightly.

"Wind Walker. I travel around the world making a living with the Guild." She corrected. "Enough about me. What are you girls doing out here?"

"Hey I'm here too, you know." I said a bit irritated.

"Sorry, what I meant was why they are. You actually look like you can handle yourself them not so much." IF explained.

"Hey, we are all from the Guild to ya know. I'm Neptune, she's Compa and he's Crimy." Neptune said a bit angry.

"Crimy?" IF said snickering.

"It's Julio but my friends call me Crimson so she calls me Crimy." I said embarrassed.

"Sorry." She apologized. "But you gotta be kidding me you girls are working for the Guild too?"

"Well nice to meet you too… but we can handle ourselves, you know." Neptune said frowning.

"Really? Him I can buy but you too. I don't believe it." She responded with a frown as well. "Even with the monsters around?"

Before Neptune could respond she looked behind IF and paled.

"Don't tell me. You didn't look at the fine print, did you?" IF said not noticing.

"Nep-Nep don't tell me?" Compa said paling as well seeing what she saw.

"Yep it is." I said getting into a fighting stance while drawing Crimson Nova.

A roar erupted from the monster behind IF causing her to turn around and drew what looked like a pair of knives strapped to her wrists.

"Not again!" Neptune and Compa screamed together.

"What are we gonna do? It's gotta be looking for revengeance." Neptune said scared,

"Wait you know what that thing is!" IF said in surprise.

"Yep Nep-Nep sandbagged Mr. Monster really good." Compa said.

"Hard to believe but if you all can fight I'm gonna need your help." IF said seriously.

"Nep-Nep we have to beat the monster for Planeptune!" Compa said pulling out her syringe.

"Okay then. I'll go super mode form the start then." She responded as a bright light surrounded her again before fading away to reveal her transformed.

"Okay. I'm ready now." She said drawing what looked like a futuristic purple and black katana.

"Wha'? Wait, what just happened? Your huge, like all over!" IF said shocked at the current events.

"Surprise! Nep-Nep can transform! Nep-Nep is really strong like this!" Compa said smiling.

"Well, now do you believe me that I beat that monster once before?" Neptune said smirking.

"Do I even have a choice? It's harder not to believe now!" IF said scowling before the monster roared in recognition of Neptune.

"Well, want to get it on, don't you? Well the feelings mutual." Neptune said with a glare. "I'm gonna have to put you down to prevent you from hurting more people."

 **3** **rd** **person**

The monster immediately swung its sword at Neptune only for her to block it with ease allowing Julio and IF to slash its legs dealing some damage to it causing it to roar, only for Neptune to slash it multiple times dealing more damage than they had. Compa fired a burst of what looked like pink bubbles that dealt a bit of damage but only succeeded to draw its attention roaring and slashing at her only for Julio to block it while glaring.

"Inferno break!" He declared with anger.

Slashing it with fire on the blade he dealt severe damage to it causing It to roar in pain.

"Demon flames." IF shouted as an inferno erupted from underneath it causing it to thrash in pain. Sheathing his sword Julio fired an energy wave causing it to roar in even greater pain.

"Compa Love Heart!" Compa shouted sending a large heart into the monster with a cute yell.

The monster unfortunately took an opportunity to lash out missing Compa thus allowing her to avoid being cut by the blade but the shockwave of it hitting the ground caused her to fall. The monster raised its sword to bring it down upon her, Compa closed her eyes on fear as her friends cried out as it looked bad only to hear a clang causing her to open her eyes.

"Crim-Crim!" She gasped seeing Julio standing over her blocking the blade with a look of fury.

"You will not hurry her!" He roared pushing back with enough force to send the blade flying out of its hand. "Meteor Fall!"

A rain of flaming rocks fell upon the beast dealing insane damage to it causing it to roar in agony. Julio sheathed his sword before slamming his fist hard enough to send it flying into the air shocking everyone.

"Nep! Finish it!" Julio shouted as it landed on the ground with a ground shaking crash.

"Critical edge!" She shouted slicing it in the air before jumping up and severing the human body from the spider casing it to explode into a bright light ending the fight.

Walking over to Compa, Julio helped her up to her feet with a relieved expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Yessy, thank you Crim-Crim." She said before hugging him causing him to blush.

"Ahem." A voice said causing them to turn their attention to IF and Neptune with smirks on their faces.

"Come on love birds save it for later." IF said teasing them causing them to separate blushing.

"Don't call us that!" They shouted causing the other two to laugh. Neptune looked at Compa and gave a knowing smile causing her to blush deeper.

"Well that was a bit unfair it was injured after all." Neptune commented.

"Yeah I got no fun out of that." Julio said a bit disappointed.

"Not bad. Honestly, I'm not sure if I could have beaten it by myself. Thanks." IF said gratefully before turning her attention to Julio. "You're really strong though almost like your some kind of superhuman."

"Thanks. I'm really proud of my power." He said smirking. _"If only you knew."_

"That's some transformation almost as if you're a completely different person." IF said to Neptune.

"Yeah me and Compa were surprised at first too." Julio said stretching a bit as Neptune transformed back.

"Whew…I'm beat." She said sighing.

"Nice fight Nep-Nep." She said smiling.

"Heh heh oh stop flattering me." Neptune said blushing,

"Hard to believe you're the same person." IF said sighing

"Oh by the way Iffy, how about joining our party?" Neptune asked brightly.

"Iffy? Me?" She questioned.

"Yup. IF=Iffy. Sounds cuter too, don't ya think?" She explained.

"Iffy…" IF said smiling.

"What? Don't like it? Did people use it to tease you when you were younger?" Neptune asked worried.

"No. No one ever teased me about my name. You can call me anything you want." She said smiling.

"Okay then I'm gonna call you Iffy too." Compa said smiling.

"Me too. It does sound cute now that think about it." Julio said causing IF to blush a bit and causing Compa to frown though he didn't notice. "Anyway, you gonna join us?"

"Sure, the more the merrier they say." IF responded.

"Thanks. Don't tell them but I needed someone who's mature to talk with at times." Julio whispered while to her the other to celebrated at a new friend.

"Yeah, I can tell." She replied with a smile.

"Alright enough celebrating let's get going." Julio said to Compa and Neptune.

"Aye aye Captain." Neptune said saluting.

"Sure thing Crim-Crim." Compa said.

As they walked on Compa couldn't help but look at Julio's cheery face with a smile. He had saved her and seemed to really care for her to the point where he had been angry at the monster for hurting her.

" _Nep-Nep was right I do really like him."_ She thought to herself blushing. _"But foes he like me? I better tell him how I feel before it's too late."_

However, unknown to them two figures, female by their body shape were watching them. one chuckled while the other stayed silent.

"Oh, so Purple Heart survived? Well at least this means I can deal with her myself." She said smiling coldly.

"That boy." The other woman said before smiling sinisterly. "He's powerful. I can't wait to destroy him."

 **AN: Another long one but we got a lot done now there's only two chapters left in this arc. As you all can see a Julio's love interest has been decided and IF is in the story now.**

 _ **To be honest for a while I thought it was gonna be me since you had him fawning over HDD me a bit.**_

 **Hey I threw you off didn't I? Besides not many fics ship OCs with Compa and she is one of my favorite characters so I decided on her. Plus, Julio's feelings for her aren't quite there but you should expect it soon but not during this arc.**

 _ **Alright ooh can I do the whole review thing? Please.**_

 **Sure, go ahead Nep.**

 _ **Thank you please leave a review with your thoughts, ideas that he'll consider incorporating them if they fit and any sort of constructive criticism but please no flames. Bye**_ **. Bye.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: the Saiyan Warrior: with a new friend in IF things look up as battles become easier however they soon discover a CD looking item that summons monsters, but before they can destroy it two people interrupt that prove to be formidable but how do they know Julio and Neptune? And can our heroes defeat them? Find out next time on: Super Discovery and Arfoire and Kila. Don't miss it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Super Discovery and Arfoire and Kila**

 **AN: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, this time Julio and the others will meet the main Neptunia villain and one of Julio's villains and rivals. Yes, one of. Anyway, let's get right into this.**

 **Bold=author**

 _Italics= thoughts_

Regular= speaking

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs everything else is owned by their respective creators and companies**

 **Julio's POV**

After that little fight, we began to explore deeper into the cave. Thanks to IF navigating was a lot easier partly because she has been doing guild work for much longer than any of us but another factor was her phone which seemed to be able to lead us like a GPS or some magical pixie. Along the way I gave IF some details about the situation including Neptune's amnesia, Histoire and even my abilities.

"Woah, that's insane you're so powerful t the point an ancient dragon is no problem for you to beat." IF said in amazement at my abilities.

"Yeah and I'm not at full power now either. Plus, I'm wearing some weighted clothing at the request of my master." I said smiling.

"Really? How heavy?" She asked with a curious look.

"See for yourself." I said taking of one of my wristbands and handing it to her.

"Oh, how heavy can one wrist-." She was cut off as the weight forced her to the ground struggling to pick it up. After a bit of a struggle she managed to lift it with a pained look.

"Yeah forgot to mention that alone is a hundred pounds." I said almost laughing.

"A hundred?! How much are the other weights?" She demanded.

"The other wristband is the same, while my boots are a hundred each as well, and my shirt is about a hundred and fifty." I said casually.

"550 pounds?! Your insane." She said in shock.

"Hey if you think that's much I have a jacket at home about the same as my shirt. Not to mention I wear double that during actual training." I said taking my wristband back and sliding it back on,

"Jeez, remind me to not get in a fist fight with you." Neptune muttered while IF was just silent.

"Hey like I told you before in your HDD form your stronger than me at full power." I said amused at IF's expression.

"By the way, who is your master Julio?" IF asked over her shock.

"A man named Takko." I answered getting a gasp from IF. "What?"

"Takko was the greatest martial artist to ever live. During his prime no one could beat him. Not until a man by the name of Yuri appeared a few years ago and beat him." IF said surprising me at the skill of my sensei. "But from what I heard Takko lost mostly due to exhaustion due to him not being young anymore and Yuri himself said that he had gotten lucky during the fight."

"Woah, I never knew." I said shocked at this new info.

"Anyway, Iffy which way do we go we are kinda at a crossway." Neptune said bringing my attention to the path and sure enough we were at a crossroad.

"Hmm… the phone isn't really saying which way to go." IF said frowning. "Julio, you said earlier you could sense life energy, right? Can you sense any sort of monsters on any of these directions?"

"The middle one has multiple sources so probably a trap. The other two don't but I sense something strange on the left. Almost like Neptune's when she transforms." I said frowning.

"Then we go left." Neptune said.

"Huh? Why?" Compa asked.

"Well if there's an energy like mine when I transform. Then maybe it's a person with the same powers as me and they may know who I am." Neptune said.

"Well that actually makes sense in way but from what I can tell it's not a living source." I said. "But you are right that it could be important so let's check it out."

"Alright left it is." IF said and we began walking down it but a tap from Neptune caught my attention.

"He can I talk to you a bit?" She asked with a smile.

"Um sure. What about?" I asked a bit weirded out.

"Let's hang back a bit so the other two can't hear us." She said.

"Okay." I said curious about where this is going.

"Okay, what are your feelings towards Compa Crimy?" She asked bluntly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like how would you describe her as a person and how you feel about her." She said with a smile.

"Hmm I guess a kind, caring and really cute person who I really care about to the point where I would never let her get hurt." I said after thinking a bit.

"Okay but do you see her as a particularly special friend maybe beyond a friend?" She said mischievously.

"What like dating? Hmm well I see her as special but maybe not that far." I said trying to hide my embarrassment.

Neptune studied my face intently before shrugging and giggling a bit.

"Well I'd hurry and decide because she is quite a beautiful girl with a lot of winning qualities like cooking and being sweet to the point where someone could die from overdose of sweetness Crimy." Was all she said before leaving me dumbfounded at that causing me to think on this.

" _She's not wrong on that. I mean any guy would be lucky to get a girl like Compa but do I really feel that way? I mean if I do decide to go for a relationship would it be smart? At the end of the day I don't belong in this world I may be forced to head back home and possibly never see her again. No I can't dwell on that I'll deal with it when I reach that point."_ I said pushing the thought out of my head and walking quickly to catch up to the others.

 **3** **rd** **person**

As our heroes walked on the cavern seemed to be getting a bit brighter though from what they couldn't tell so they ignored it for the time being to finish the quest and get out of the cavern. However, before they could get any further Neptune discovered a glowing disk that was hanging from the wall.

"Hey Iffy what's this?" She asked taking it from the wall and showing it to her.

"Looks like a disk. Where'd you find it Nep?" She asked.

"From the wall just hanging there." She said bluntly.

"From the wall?" IF said not buying it.

"What? Iffy, you don't trust me? After all we've been through." She said shocked.

"That's mean. Not trusting poor Nep-Nep." Compa said with a cute pout.

"What? We've barely known each other." IF said shocked at the gang up on her.

"Yeah but Neptune's done a lot to help. You should at least trust her." Julio said joining in with a small frown but inwardly laughing his butt off.

"Alright fine. I believe you." She said sighing in defeat.

"Aww that's the Iffy I know. IF has to mean "I feel you" that's love right there." Neptune said smiling.

"How about we call her "Ai" instead? That's Japanese for love." Compa suggested.

"Ooh how about lower case like "ai" its way cuter." Neptune said liking the nickname more.

"Yeah I like it. I'm gonna call her that from now on." I said smiling.

" Wait, stop all three of your going off track here." IF said blushing.

"Aww, Iffy are blushing or are you blushing." Neptune said while making the funniest face Julio had ever seen. Her eyes were just a pure purple with little white seen and the weirdest smile. The face could only be called a complete troll face. However, before IF could give an answer the disc glowed brightly.

"Wha-? The disc it's glowing." Neptune exclaimed dropping it.

"W-what's going on, Iffy?" Compa asked.

"Yeah ai what's up with this?" Julio asked drawing his sword.

"I don't know! I've never seen this before! And your seriously gonna call me that?!" She shouted.

"Yep!" He shouted in response before a glow came from the disc once again however, when it faded it left a nasty surprise.

"Monsters!" IF shouted as she drew her weapons with Neptune and Compa following suit.

The monsters were several ghosts with a couple having blue bows and some creepy looking guy that Julio attacked and demolished immediately due to its creepiness. While the other three easily dealt with the ghosts despite their large numbers they didn't hit hard at all.

"Jeez. You could have said monsters came from discs you know." Neptune said with a annoyed look to IF.

"Hey I didn't know. No one knows where monsters come fr-." Was all she said before she faltered with a thinking look on her face putting the pieces together.

"Um ai? You okay? Cat got you tongue?" Julio asked still calling her ai causing Compa to frown.

" _Why does Iffy get a cute nickname?"_ She thought to herself since Julio never gave her one and he'd known her longer than anyone else. _"Wait am I…jealous? Eep I am! I can't be thinking like this! He probably hasn't come up with one is all."_

"So, this is where the monsters come from! This is really big!" IF shouted after a few moments.

"Yessy! This is a super discovery!" Compa declared with an excited smile before a laugh erupted from behind them.

"Hahahahahaha! Well look here I came for my guardian but instead I find you Neptune." Was heard as they all turned around to see two women though one as only describable since one had a black cloak over them while the other didn't. The one who didn't was a witch with a gothic appeal, dressing in black with hints of purple. She was gray-white skinned with blood red eyes, slightly slanted like a cats. She has dark makeup around her eyes and lips and a very big witch hat with a golden leaf and thorn Purple rose spiraling around. Her outfit is very flashy in terms of design, consisting of a bustier like top with thick bands/strings going up the center to hold it together, along with unattached sleeves and very noticeable clawed nails. Her hair almost resembled Neptune's in terms of color. However, in terms of appearance, it's shoulder length with very short slanted bangs and hair framing her right cheek. She stood about 5'4 so shorter than Julio but still taller than the three with him.

"What's with this melodramatic laugh old lady?" Neptune asked causing the women to gain an irritated look.

"Who are you calling old? You're the same as always mocking others." The lady muttered angrily.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Compa asked with a creeped out look.

"Nope. I wouldn't be friends with someone that has this much goth makeup." Neptune answered with a embarrassed look.

"Good, I was beginning to doubt your choice of people." Compa said relieved causing IF to nod.

"Yeah if you two were friends I wouldn't be here right now." IF said while Julio only focused on the two women's power which was quite frankly intimidating specifically the cloaked one who gave off a dark aura. She may even be stronger than Neptune while transformed.

"How dare you just talk like this I will kill you all!" She roared in anger.

"Great you pissed her off guys." Julio said with a sigh.

"Sorry." The other three said before the other woman chuckled revealing her voice to be younger than Julio thought.

"Now, now Arfoire you know how I like to play with the strong ones especially when there quite a looker so you leave me with the male while you deal with the other three." She chuckled before throwing off her cloak revealing her to be roughly two inches shorter than Julio but also showed her to be quite young maybe the same age as Julio. While she focused her attention on Julio, Arfoire turned her attention to the girls.

"Fine just don't go overboard Kila, kill him and if not render him unconscious if you like him that much so you can have a pet at the least." Arfoire responded drawing a weird looing spear and shooting towards the girls as they prepared themselves for battle.

"Ooh I do hope you provide me with fun because I would love to keep you." Kila said giggling sadistically.

 **Julio's POV**

Now I know it's probably not smart to check out your opponent especialy when they're probably going to attempt to kill you or turn you into their slave but dang she was a looker maybe on par with Neptune when transformed. She had pale skin that seemed to glow, blood red hair that flowed down to her rather substantial chest maybe even bigger than Compa's which was saying something with a beautiful face that had dark eyeshadow and red lips curled in a cold yet seductive smile. Her outfit consisted of leather short shorts and a pair of knife holsters strapped to her legs and black boots that went up to her knees with sharp heels that could easily pierce skin. She wore a black leather jacket over a red wife beater that showed off her hourglass figure and quite a bit of cleavage. Around her neck was a black choker with a broken heart symbol on it, upon closer inspection I notice the symbol on her right sleeve and on her wife beater. However, two things caught my attention the most one was her eyes because one was red not unlike my own but darker, filled with malice and a bit seducing as well while her other was pure metallic gold and had the same look in it as the other the second thing was the well her ears, her _fox_ ears that sat on her head and the swishing fox tail their fur color matching her hair. What I was trying to say was that she was very pleasing to look at and I could tell she was a dominatrix from the commanding and sultry walk that really caught my attention to her looks and no lie animal ears and tails may or may not be something I'm into.

Shaking my head, I focused myself getting into my fighting stance causing her to chuckle at me. Jeez does even that have to be seductive?

"A fighter, are you? Well let's see what you can do cutie." She purred before shooting at me at speeds I could barely react to but thankfully my training kept me going as I blocked her kick and countered with a punch she dodged with an amused smile on her face. I quickly began to throw multiple punches and kicks at her though she blocked or dodged them all occasionally throwing her own which I followed suit dodging and blocking though I could tell she wasn't putting as much effort as I was. Deciding to stop messing around flaring my aura causing her to gain a surprised look as I slammed my fist into her gut and hitting her with a kick to the face causing her to slide back but not much.

"Ooh someone likes it rough. Alright I've decided to stop holding back but do try to provide me with a little bit of a workout." She said as a sinister purple aura formed around her causing me to feel shocked at her power, it wasn't bigger than transformed Neptune but it was close meaning I was weaker but I wasn't going to let that deter me.

"Alright then let's go! But don't be surprised if I make a mess of that pretty face of yours." I said preparing myself.

Before I can react she had shot forward and slammed a fist into my cheek causing me to stumble back shocked at her real speed as I recovered and threw a punch as a distraction before phasing behind her to slam my knee into her back only for her to move quickly and counter with her own knee before hitting me in the gut with her fist causing me to fly back into the wall and before I can recover she grabbed my right arm and pinning it against the wall with her right hand and using some sort of energy bind to pin my other arm to the wall while pressing up against me her face close to mine smiling and I had to admit the feeling of her body against me was nice but I had other things to worry about like the fact that she had a short knife pressed against my neck or the fact she was clearly teasing me.

"You're not bad but in need of improvement _pet_ you have a ways to go." She said in that seductive voice of hers while putting the knife away and using her tail to wrap around me causing me to feel its softness.

"I'm not even trying just yet." I growled ignoring the uncomfortableness I was feeling at this proximity.

"Oh, well I suggest you do otherwise I might just kill you." She said before I caught her off guard by using my left arm to rip the rock out with the bind still on and smashing it against her face sending her back and before she can recover I kneed her in the gut causing her to gasp and to end the quick combo I sent a punch to her face that sent her flying back.

"Ow. You sure like to aim for the face don't ya big boy?" She purred with only a few scratches on her face but I got what she was implying.

"Hey like I said I am not afraid of making a mess of your pretty face." I commented.

"That you did… oh I'm sorry I don't know your name. Mind telling a woman her playmates name after all you do know mine." She said dusting herself off a bit teasingly.

"Julio but my friends call me Crimson. Which you can't my lady." I said dusting myself off as well.

"Oh, how cold of you. You would think after the good time I've shown you I would be able to." She said disappointed.

"Well you and your friend are trying to kill us or in your case make me your slave after all. I won't deny I am having a good time." I admitted as I popped my neck.

"True but me and her aren't friends we're more allies then anything but trust me I do as I please." She said shrugging. "Now I know some of those clothes of yours are weighted. Take them off or I may have to and I may take off more than I need to." She said licking her lips slowly sending chills down my spine for two different reasons I'd rather not discuss

"While that's tempting I'd rather do it myself." I said as I removed my wrist bands dropping them to the ground. I then took off my boots and removed the weights in them dropping them on the ground and putting back on my boots. Finally, I threw off my jacket and took off my weighted shirt revealing my white undershirt causing her to humph since she apparently wanted to see me shirtless. Hopping from one foot to the other I instantly knew I was faster and not as suppressed in power so I might stand a chance now but I could tell I may have to bust _that_ out if I must.

"Well someone's power shot up a bit but is it enough I wonder? Well let's find out my dear." She purred as we both got into fighting stances.

"Couldn't agree more, my lady." I replied as our auras flared around us brightening the cave as tension filled the air as I readied myself for quite possibly, no _the_ deadliest fight I've had yet.

 **AN: phew sorry to end it there but quite a lot is going down in this chapter alone including the introduction of Julio's main villain for the first part of this story but expect even deadlier to arrive as this fic goes on and possibly more of Kila as well.**

 _ **Wow you couldn't be more obvious who ya based her off though could ya? I mean she is literally a dead ringer for her. But really fox ears?**_

 **I know but she is not on the level of** _ **her**_ **not even close but I hope that they never meet or it would be bad for our hero and everybody else. Though Kila is not torture happy she's the other type of happy the type that would make this fic M for what she does if I included it in this story. Plus, she may or may not be a rival to not just Julio but a certain someone as well. Also, don't judge me about the fox stuff when I didn't judge you for eating all the pudding in my mini fridge.**

 _ **Oh, you mean? Yeah, I do hope you don't include the M stuff. Also, fine, I won't judge you on the fox thing. But I must admit I do like her design a bit but I did notice you ignored me and the others at the end there. Care to explain?**_

 **I was just more focused on Julio and Kila's encounter and dialogue but don't worry I'll be sure to fix that next chapter. And include a little surprise from Julio. Also, thanks I put effort in her design at first it was gonna be a guy psychopath but that's been done enough so I went for a female rival that's more antihero in the sense she does as she wants.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review with your thoughts on the story and on the addition of Kila and please list any problems you may have with this story but please be constructive with the criticism like how I can improve and please no flames. Also, Happy Easter everybody.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: the Saiyan Warrior: with the attacks of Kila and Arfoire our heroes are struggling however; unexpected things occur that lead to our heroes' chances**_ **increasing** _ **to the point their enemies retreat. However, an unexpected visitor leads to a new friend. Who is the ally? Find out next time on: a Shocking Trump Card and a New Friend? Don't miss it.**_ **Bye.** _ **Bye.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Shocking Trump Card and a New Friend?**

 **AN: Hey guys had some free time and was able to get this done sooner o enjoy the fight between Julio and Kila and the end to the Planeptune arc.**

 **Bold=author**

 _Italics= thoughts_

Regular= speaking

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs everything else is owned by their respective creators and companies**

 **Neptune's POV (** _ **Hey it's me!**_ **Hey don't interrupt!)**

Things were already complicated when we first found the disc but now an old lady and a scary dominatrix lady had to complicate it more. The only plus side was the dominatrix lady went after Julio meaning it was a 3 vs 1 in our favor against the old lady.

"Let's nep her up!" I shouted as I rushed her with my Cross Combination only for her to dodge them easy and to follow it up she smacked me with the butt of her spear sending me back. Iffy shot forward and attempted to slice her but like before the lady dodged and blocked them with ease before she sent Iffy back as well. Compa tried to hit her from range only her attacks barely did anything as she used her spear to block the attacks before moving forward and smacking her near me.

"What the heck?! She's way too strong for an early stage boss. I call hacks!" I shouted as the lady cackled.

"Those damage numbers were way too high." Compa said agreeing with me.

"Guess we underestimated her too much." IF growled as she stood up.

"Hahaha. Fools go ahead and weep like the losers you are!" She cackled as she walked towards me.

"Now give me back the Key Fragment Neptune." She said as she took the fragment from me causing me to get angry.

"Hey! Me, Compa and Crimy went through a lot of trouble to get that." I shouted only for her to slap me across the face.

"Silence!" She yelled.

"Nep-Nep!" I heard Compa cry as I blinked stars out of my eyes.

"Now I will take your power." Old Lady said as her spear began to grow bright purple.

As she raised her spear and fired an energy beam at me I knew I couldn't dodge it however, Compa unexpectantly shoved me out of the way getting hit by it herself as a glow filled the air.

"COMPA." Me and IF screamed only to see her perfectly fine.

"Huh? I'm okay?" Compa gasped checking herself for injury.

"How dare you! You got in the way of Nep-Nep." The lady growled in a way similar to Compa.

"Nep-Nep?" IF questioned.

"This time I'll take your power Nep-Nep." She declared firing an energy beam at me causing me to yelp as I dodged it and several more she fired at me causing her to get frustrated. "Darn it! Hold still!"

"Nep! She's trying to absorb your power." If called to me. "This is our chance while she has Compa's power absorbed!"

"Got it Iffy!" I said as I activated my transformation sequence leaving me feeling way more powerful now. "I won't let this chance and you slip away!"

 **Julio's POV**

Drawing my fist back I slammed it against Kila's causing a shockwave to occur sending both of us sliding back only for us both to shoot forward and begin to throw multiple punches and kicks which we either blocked dodged or simply took and shrugged it off. The exchange ended as she kicked me in the gut sending me sliding back and panting from the force of it.

"Well that stung." I panted as I rubbed the spot since the heel of the boot is quite painful.

"I hope it did but I do hope you're not done yet I'm beginning to 'feel the burn' as they say and I quite enjoy fighting you." She purred her tail swaying side to side as she panted as well.

"Same here. Let's keep this going." I said as I shot forward and threw a punch. She attempted to retaliate only for her to discover it was an afterimage as I ended up behind her and slammed my foot into her back sending her flying forward only for her to recover quickly and throw a kick which I countered by grabbing her leg and pulling her towards me. Her eyes widened as I slammed my fist into her gut slamming her into the ground causing her to gasp as the air left her body. I attempted to stomp my foot on her to pin her down but she swept me off my feet by using her leg though I caught myself and used my arm to push myself back onto my feet only to be met with an elbow to the face that hit me hard enough to slam me through a boulder and into a wall. I slid to the ground in pain and before I could fully recover a spiked boot slammed into my arm piercing it causing me to yell in pain.

"You sure know how to treat a woman. Not being afraid to hurt them in a fight." She growled before pulling her boot out of my arm blood to flow.

"Though I do apologize I didn't mean to do that. I often forget my boots are this sharp." She said with an apologetic look before waving her hand causing the wound to be healed.

"Huh? Thanks, but why?" I questioned checking my arm.

"I don't really want to hurt you cutie. You amuse me." She said smirking. "But I do hope you can continue. I don't want this to end just yet."

"Oh, I definitely can keep going." I said confidently but I began to think to myself. _"I want to keep going but I need to check on the others we got separated quite a distance during my fight with this chick. I need to end this now but she's more powerful and faster than me. I guess I have no choice but to use it but I have to be careful."_

"Then let's continue Julio." She said shooting forward and throwing a punch which I countered with my own leaving me no opportunity to use the technique since I need to charge my ki a bit. I began to focus on defense primarily so I can find a way to get distance to charge up.

"C'mon don't tell me your tired! Fight back!" She growled displeased at my tactic. "Fine than I'll force you!"

She grabbed my arm shocking me at her sudden speed and flung me into a wall and shooting forward and slamming a boot into my gut knocking the air out of me but it gave me my opening.

"SOLAR FLARE!" I shouted as a bright light filled the area blinding her causing her to scream.

"AGHH! Cheap tactic!" She screamed rubbing her eyes as I shoved her off me and began to charge my ki.

"Let's see how you like this! KAIO-KEN!" I yelled as a vibrant red aura surrounded my body amplifying my power. I shot forward as her eye sight barely recovered causing her eyes to widen as I elbowed her in the face sending her back. I quickly moved behind her and slammed my knee into her back causing her to yell out in pain at the force of my blows. I then kicked her away before noticing my aura flicker around me signaling I better end this quick.

"Time to end this!" I said cupping my hands to the side. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAA!"

The blue beam erupted from my hand big enough to engulf her causing her to scream in pain at the sheer power of the beam amplified by the Kaioken. As the smoke cleared it revealed her to be scorched and her jacket destroyed but she was alive as she was still, albeit barely, standing.

"Well. **huff huff.** You win." She got out before collapsing unconscious too spent to continue the fight but she had a satisfied look on her face as she laid there. I began to run in order to help the others exhausted by the use of the Kaioken but I turned my attention to Kila. I couldn't just leave her there injured and vulnerable so I walked towards her and picked her up bridal style and began to rush back towards the others while being careful not to drop her.

 **3** **rd** **person**

Things were thankfully going well due to Arfoire becoming weaker. While transformed Neptune was slightly stronger and with the other two's assistance I was easier however, Arfoire's skill proved to be high as she was fending off their attacks with some difficulty but not enough where she was worried.

"Someone's lost their touch." She taunted as Neptune and her locked weapons together trying to overpower the other. IF was on the ground injured and Compa was treating her so now it was just Neptune. However, Arfoire managed to knock Neptune's weapon into the air.

"Now die!" Arfoire cried about to slash her only to be sent flying back by a small energy ball that collided with her. "What in the world?"

"Crimy!" Neptune cried in relief seeing him okay beat up but okay. She retrieved her weapon s Julio sprinted to her side with his own sword drawn. "Glad to see you made it. I assume you dealt with that woman?"

"Yeah but she put up a fight. Need a hand with this?" He asked turning his attention to Arfoire as she rose to her feet enraged.

"I would certainly appreciate it." She answered with a smile.

"What? You defeated Kila?!" Arfoire shouted displeased with her ally's failure.

"Yeah now it's your turn!" He shouted shooting forward and slashing at her only for her to block it. She attempted to retaliate but was met with Neptune slashing her back and hitting her with rapid slashes.

"La Delphinus." Was heard as a pillar of light erupted under Arfoire engulfing her causing her to cry in pain. "How's that feel!"

IF was back up and angry at being injured with Compa casting a healing spell onto Julio and Neptune restoring their energy. Julio and Neptune looked at each other and nodded as they readied their blades.

" **CRIMSON AND NEP COMBO!"** The two yelled as they rushed forward and began to slash Arfoire rapidly which Julio interrupted by kicking her back and Neptune followed up by slashing her with an upward slash.

"Blaze Break!" The two shouted as their swords erupted in flames and they brought it down together sending Arfoire flying back screaming with a familiar item falling onto the ground.

"I'll take this back." Neptune said retrieving the Fragment.

"Damn you Neptune!" Arfoire growled on the ground.

"By the way, I hate to ask but do you know me?" Neptune asked with a curious look.

"Of course, I do! Like the palm of my hand." She said scowling.

"Then please tell me who I am." Neptune pleaded.

"What do you mean? Wait, did you? Hahahaha. You've lost your memory!" She cackled. "This is perfect! I'll let you keep that fragment for now."

"Wait!" Neptune shouted but a bright light blinded us and she was gone.

"Damn! She got away." Julio growled before gasping and falling to a knee panting.

"Crimy/Crim-Crim/Crimson." The girls cried rushing towards him to help him up.

"I'm fine. That fight really took a lot out of me." He said tired.

"We better head back." IF said before remembering. "Oh, yeah the disc."

"Break it." Julio said. "If that thing spawns monsters then it's best to be rid of it."

IF nodded and used her Qatar to slice it in half causing it to fade away in a flash of purple light.

"Wait that girl I knocked her out and left her over here." Julio said walking to a nearby boulder only to find nothing.

"Crap she's gone." He said though he did notice his jacket nearby so he picked it up, dusted it off and put it back on.

"Was she really strong?" Neptune asked still transformed.

He nodded. "Yeah she almost beat me and if it hadn't been for my trump card I'd probably still be fighting her right now."

"Trump card?" Compa asked.

"Later. I'm hungry." Julio said as his stomach growled the others soon following.

"Yeah back to Planeptune." Neptune said transforming back. They turned around and began to walk back the way they came back to the surface.

 **Compa's place** **Julio's POV**

"Wow so that technique can double your strength?" IF said amazed as we ate our take out from a Chinese place. All of us were dressed for bed with Neptune wearing a purple nightgown and IF simply not wearing her coat.

"Yep but it can be dangerous due to the strain it leaves in your body if you use it to long or go beyond your limits." I said after swallowing a mouthful of noodles.

"That explains why your tired." Compa said eating her own food. "How far can you go?"

"Only times two at the moment. If I go higher I could leave myself out of it for days." I said taking a bite out of an egg roll. "Or worse dead."

"Jeez talk about a double-edged sword there." Neptune said sipping her tea.

"Yeah tell me about it." I said after drinking my own tea.

"Anyway, that girl just disappeared, right? So, she could return one day." IF said frowning.

"Yeah but I have a feeling we'll see her soon." I said finishing his food.

"What do you mean?" Compa asked with a frown confusing me.

"From what she said I really interest her and she appears to have taken a liking to me. So, it's likely he may want to fight me again." I said stretching.

"Jeez, you gained yourself a stalker then Crimy." Neptune commented before giving Compa a weird look that caused her to blush.

"Um what was with that look?" I asked but Compa immediately shook her head.

"Nothing at all Crim-Crim. Want some desert?" She said changing the subject by bringing out some brownies she bought.

"Sure." All three of us said grabbing one and taking a bite.

"So, what do we do about sleeping arrangements? There isn't enough space for all of us and it's pretty late." I said after eating my brownie. "I'm fine with sleeping on the floor again."

"How about Compa gets her bed since it's her place while Nep gets the couch. I have a sleeping bag anyway." IF said pulling one out of nowhere.

"How-? Nope not gonna question it." I said sighing used to randomness. "Seems like a plan. It might not be a bad idea to get an inflatable mattress tomorrow if we're gonna do this every night."

"We'll worry about it tomorrow." Neptune said. "I needs my rest."

"Well good night everyone." I said yawning.

"Good night." They responded heading to their respective places.

 **The next day mid-afternoon**

"Well guess we have to wait a couple of days." IF sighed since the Basilicom was closed till Monday and it being Friday meant we had time to kill until then.

"Well let's use this time to get stuff for the apartment since we're living together for a while. Plus, we could use some groceries anyway." I said shrugging.

"Good idea Crimy." Neptune said. "You help Compa with the groceries while the Iffy and I go find something to help with the sleeping arrangement."

"Sounds like a plan." IF said but I noticed Neptune give Compa a wink causing her to blush but I ignored it for the time being.

"To the market, we go." I said grabbing Compa's hand and pulling her along causing her face to flush even redder for some reason.

 **Neptune's POV**

"Those two go with each other pretty well." Iffy commented causing me to smile.

"Yep. From what I can see they both like each other. Well at least Coma does, Crimy is difficult to tell." I admitted. "But he will soon. Compa's hard not to like."

"Yeah. From what I can tell but that one girl that Julio fought alone seems to feel the same way from what he said." Iffy said causing me to blink.

"Yeah but there's no way Julio would fall for her." I said but then again, I didn't know him all that well so he could.

"Let's get to our job. I know a place with inflatable mattresses and sleeping bags just in case." Iffy said so I began to follow her.

 **Time skip two hours Coma's place**

"Hey guys." I said seeing Crimy and Compa already inside watching TV.

"Hey Nep-Nep and Iffy." Compa said smiling.

"Sup." Crimy said giving us a wave.

"Say Compa can me and Iffy talk to you in private." I asked.

"Sure thing Nep-Nep." Compa said getting up only for me and Iffy to drag her into her room with Crimy giving us a confused look. "No eavesdropping."

"What are you doing?" Compa demanded frowning.

"How was it being alone with him." Iffy said smirking causing her to blush.

"It was nice but nothing happened if that's what you're asking." Compa replied.

"So, have you decided your feelings for our resident heart throb?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I really do like him that way but please want to tell him myself." She said her face red but we nodded but we couldn't help but squeal a bit.

"It's so cute though! When you do and when he returns your feelings it'll be perfect." I gushed.

"How do you know he likes me?" Compa demanded.

"I talked to him and he said that your special to him and he said you're really cute." I said smiling. "and no I didn't tell him what we talked about."

"He thinks I'm c-cute and I'm special to him." Compa said with happy smile. "I hope he does like me."

We walked to the door and opened it to see something that shocked us since Julio wasn't alone and with a very familiar girl.

"What the heck is going on!" We screamed.

 **A few minutes ago, Julio's POV**

As the girls went into the room I couldn't help but be confused about what they were doing but I decided it was none of my business otherwise they would have brought me along. I got up to get me some water before I heard a knock at the door. I walked towards it to answer it and when I opened it I found myself being tackled onto the floor. When I looked to see who had attacked me I found it to be a familiar face: Kila. Despite how she was yesterday she had healed well with a bandage on her cheek but apart from that nothing else. She had also changed her outfit a bit instead of a wife beater she wore a simple yet low cut white t-shirt that said, 'Bad Fox' with a black tank top underneath and a tight black mini skirt that fell a bit above her knees and simple white sneakers. Her tail was swaying back and forth rapidly signifying she was excited her eyes happy a complete change from her cold and dark yesterday.

"Hello my warrior." She purred nuzzling my chest her ears very perked up. "I missed you."

"W-What are you doing?" I said shocked at seeing her again and the change in personality. "How did you find me?"

"~A fox has her ways~." She sang giggling as she looked me in the eyes happily. "I wanted to stay with you yesterday but Arfoire dragged me along despite the fact I had found what I was looking for."

"Which is?" I said beginning to feel very uncomfortable and nervous.

"Well-." She began but was cut off by yelling.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" I turned my head to see the girls staring. IF in shock, Neptune disbelief and Compa…sad? Why is she sad? I was about to ask when Kila said something.

"Oh, hello. Are you Julio's friends?" She asked getting off me smiling friendly.

"Yeah but you're the girl was with that old lady!" Neptune said drawing her weapon with the others doing the same.

"Old lady? Oh! You mean Arfoire. Don't worry I'm not with her anymore." She said but I could tell she was beginning to get ready for a fight. I quickly jumped up to my feet and stood between them putting my arms up in a time out gesture.

"Hold on! Put the lethal weapons down! Let's be calm and civilized. Let's talk about this." I said calm yet firmly giving them all looks causing them to lower their weapons and Kila to smile.

"Now I'm going to clear up the position part. She tackled me when I opened the door. I had no idea it was her let alone what she was gonna do." I said causing the girls specifically Compa to sigh in relief for what reason I didn't know. "Kila. Please explain what that was about without tackling me and nuzzling me."

"Okay. Basically, after our fight I woke up and found myself healed though Arfoire wasn't happy so we fought, I managed to escape and because I finally found someone aka Julio I began to search for you which was easy since I knew your scent and thanks to my fox instincts here I am." She explained brightly.

"Okay but what do you mean by someone?" I asked.

"The love of my life." She said causing Compa to shoot to her feet.

"WHAT?!" She screamed clearly not liking this situation but I was even more shocked.

"What do you mean love of your life?" I asked after Compa sat down with an upset look. The other two had a similar look.

"See the reason I was with Arfoire was because she promised if I helped her she would find me a strong, kind, handsome and gentle man to be my mate. So, when I fought you and you won and then despite the fact I almost killed you, you still helped me. So, I knew you were the one." She said giving me a happy look.

"Um okay. Wow. I don't know how to-. Wow." I said completely out of words to respond until I got to the other thing that was bothering me. "Okay we'll discuss the love thing when I'm able to process it fully. But you were completely different when we fought more sadistic and quite frankly a bit sexy."

This resulted in looks from the other three one being jealousy and the other two being anger. I gave them a look that said "what?" Gonna have to talk to them later about the glares. Kila had a blush on her face before answering.

"Well you see, I kinda have a trigger switch when it comes to fighting. In a fight this darker, more violent and cruel side appears and if my opponent is a handsome boy she decides to toy with and tease them but I promise she doesn't appear outside of battle." She said with an embarrassed and promising look.

"Okay. I'm gonna call that side of you Cila with a C for cruel. Anyway, I can assume you're gonna be following me around then?" I asked. She nodded blushing. "Okay let's make this easier. How about you join our party?"

This caused the other three to begin to object but Kila squealed and hugged me pressing her chest against my arm causing me to blush at how soft it was.

"Oh really?! I knew you would Crim-Crim." She said happily. I then felt someone else take my other arm and felt a soft feeling on it. I turned my head and saw it was Compa glaring at Kila. And **she** was pressing her large chest against me too.

 **Compa's POV**

Okay maybe I was mad when she was on top of Crim-Crim a while ago, maybe I was mad when she said she loved Crim-Crim but I was **definitely** mad when she called him Crim-Crim. MY nickname for him. So I decided if she was going to be clingy like that I would be too. I love him too and I wasn't going to let him be taken by someone who tried to kill him yesterday.

"That's fine with me Crim-Crim. There's plenty of space for all of us here and the more the merrier." I said trying to hide my anger by pressing against him too and smiling sweetly. Crim-Crim managed to slip out of our grips with an extremely red face.

"Um well. Gotta go do something real fast!" He said shooting out of the door so fast a puff of smoke was left behind like you would see in a cartoon. I then turned my attention to Kila who was glaring at me.

"So, you fell for his charm, too didn't you?" She said in a neutral voice.

"Yes, I have. I also have known him longer after all before everyone else showed up it was just me and him for a long time. Alone." I said my voice also neutral returning the glare.

"Oh, you have? Well I confessed first. You could tell he was thinking about it too." She said smiling before turning her attention to Nep-Nep and Iffy. "Do you love him too?"

"Nope. I'm neutral here." Nep-Nep said a bit scared with Iffy nodding in agreement.

"Good. Then it looks like it's between us two to gain his love then." Kila said turning her attention to me.

"Yeah it is. May he best girl win." I said sticking my hand out to shake which she returned.

"May the best girl win." She said letting go of my hand. "But just because we're competing doesn't mean we can't try to get along. So, let's start again. I'm Kila. Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Compa. Nice to meet you Kila." I said my voice friendly this time.

"I'm Neptune. Nice to meet you." Nep-Nep said introducing herself.

"IF. Nice to meet you Kila." Iffy said her voice friendly.

"Pleasure to meet you both. Hope we get along." Kila said with a kind smile.

Crim-Crim poked his head inside and looked around before walking back in. He had a nervous look on his face.

"So, everything calm? Have you sorted this out a bit?" He said nervously.

"Yes, we all introduce ourselves and talked a bit. Let's get everything put away and I'll make something for dinner." I said giving him a smile.

"Cool. I'm just gonna… mess around on my phone for a bit." He said a bit calmed down.

As I walked towards the kitchen I caught Kila's eye and we gave a silent declaration to each other _. I'm gonna win his heart not you._

 **AN: Jeez, things are heating up between those two. Well I hope you enjoy Kila's joining of the party and the love triangle I have going on between the three of them.**

 _ **I feel bad for Julio he is gonna have his hands full with this. But let's ignore this for now and move onto the quick recap, shall we?**_

 **Yeah anyway the battle with Kila and Arfoire ended and victory and the showcase of Julio's ability to use the Kaioken. So yeah, a lot went down. So expect the next couple of chapters to mostly be about the love birds. Sorry Nep.**

 _ **It's okay I don't want to be in the middle of the war anyway. I'm more curious about how your gonna go about this and if your gonna go for the harem instead.**_

 **Honestly, I'm not sure either all I know is the tension between Compa and Kila is high and Julio is right in the middle of it. So yeah here's the power level list. I've decided to put it in the middle of an arc and at the end of an arc so you have an idea of when the list will appear.**

 _ **Julio (training with Takko): 1750**_

 _ **Julio (no weights):1950**_

 _ **Julio (Kaioken x two):3900**_

 _ **Takko (training):280**_

 _ **Neptune: 600**_

 _ **Purple Heart:6000**_

 _ **Compa (quests with Julio):400**_

 _ **IF: 480**_

 _ **Guard vermin:800**_

 _ **Ancient Dragon:800**_

 _ **Arfoire: 6500**_

 _ **Arfoire (Compa's energy absorbed): 5500**_

 _ **Kila:2800**_

 **Yeah as you can see I made HDD a times ten multiplier and if you're wondering how I'm gonna handle the regular humans don't worry I have an idea to make them relevant and not useless during this story.**

 **Don't expect an update for a bit because I'm gonna do the Pokémon story for a bit in which I'll do a prologue and two chapters before I return to this. Like I said before this is my main focus and I intend to get to the third arc before I even begin to have Julio fight the gym leaders in the other story.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts, ideas, criticism and how I can improve this story for the best and please no flames.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: the Saiyan Warrior: tension is thick as Compa and Kila compete for Julio. Julio himself is unsure of how to deal with this and how he feels. With flirting getting severe from both Julio decides to come up with a plan. Will it work? Find out next time on: Flirting and a Date?! Don't miss it!**_ **Bye.** _ **Bye.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9:** **Flirting and a Date?!**

 **AN: Hey guys I am back to this fic and to be honest I finished quicker than I thought I would. Don't expect too much action this chapter or the next one because his is where I build up the romance for Julio and what not so just sit back and enjoy.**

 **Bold=author**

 _Italics= thoughts_

Regular= speaking

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs everything else is owned by their respective creators and companies**

 **Julio's POV**

As I sat there on the couch processing the past hour's events I couldn't help but think about Compa's reactions to Kila and how she was the most upset about the position me and Kila were in. Did she like me? It appeared so especially when she pressed against me which shocked me to no end because she doesn't seem like the type of girl to do that until Kila started doing it

Speaking of her, I wasn't sure how I felt about her. I mean she was attractive and from the looks of it really kind plus, she's a fighter like me. I wasn't sure about her apparent other side that loved toying with me when we fought, she seemed cruel and quite frankly terrifying especially since she could have killed meat any time. Yet I could sense she was telling the truth when she told us about this other side of hers and I couldn't help but believe her.

"Hey Crimy, you okay?" Neptune asked looking at me curiously. I guess I was making a face or something that tipped her off.

"Yeah just processing the current events." I said scratching my head with a smile.

"Yeah seems like a lot to take in especially since the girl that almost killed you confessed her love to you." She commented before getting up and walking towards the door. "By the way let's talk in private about this."

"Probably smart since she's in the kitchen with Compa." I said getting up and following her outside with ai following _**("Seriously you're sticking with that nickname."**_ **Yes, now be quiet.)** us possibly to discuss it as well.

 **Outside the apartment**

"So, what are you gonna do?" IF asked me crossing her arms.

"I don't know. I got one girl who just straight up said she loved me and another that has feelings for me and is super jealous." I said sighing before getting looks from them.

"How did you know Compa likes you?" Neptune asked me.

"She's been the most vocal about Kila and her flirting, has been blushing a lot around me lately and pressed her chest to my arm about ten minutes ago clearly jealous. Not hard to figure it out since I'm not the oblivious type." I said crossing my arms. "Now you just proved my point with that question implying that talk you had was about me."

"Oh, guess I did blow it." Neptune said laughing embarrassed before turning a bit serious. "But what are you gonna do now that you know and how do you feel?"

"To be honest I do have feelings for her but around Kila even though I barely met her I can't help but feel weird like I'm nervous around her." I said truthfully. "And I don't want to hurt either of them by choosing one over the other."

"Well you're in quite the predicament then Crim." IF said sympathetically. "Personally, I think you should pick Compa since you've known her longer and you're sure you like her."

"That seems smart but at the same time I'm not sure it's a good idea to pursue a relationship especially with the current events." I said.

"That may be true but you know you can't avoid this right?" Neptune asked. "At some point your gonna have to decide."

I sighed at the truth of that. "I know and I am not looking forward to it."

"Guys, foods ready!" I heard Compa call and we nodded and went inside. I immediately noticed that Compa was giving me an especially sweet smile which I returned with my own smile hiding my uncomfortableness especially since Kila gave me a very seducing smile that didn't go unnoticed by Compa as she frowned at her.

"I made some special sushi though I had to make more due to an unexpected guest." She said giving Kila a look who responded with sticking out her tongue. "Anyways enjoy."

Taking bite out of mine I immediately began to eat more since as always Compa's food was delicious and soon I had emptied the plate and Compa soon had another one in front of me. At first I wondered how she was so quick then I realized she had just come to learn about my eating habits especially since my ability to eat had grown now that my saiyan instincts had developed more.

"My warrior." I heard Kila purr and turned my attention to her just now noticing she was sitting next to me and on my other side was Compa. "Say ahh."

"Um okay ahh." I then noticed she put a piece of sushi in my mouth and I immediately ate it without hesitation before I heard Compa let out a "hmph" and turned my attention to her and saw her pouting. "What's up?"

"Nothing Crim-Crim. Here try mine." She said feeding me as well and I of course ae I naturally ate it and before long both had fed me bites and I then noticed IF and Neptune's stares so I decided to excuse myself.

"Man, that was good." I sighed as I rose from my chair. "Well if you need me I'm gonna go do some training. I'll be back later."

"Okay be back soon Crim-Crim." Compa said and I simply nodded.

"Wait." Kila said and I turned my head to her. "How about a training partner? It's always best to have someone to train alongside you."

"She is correct sir." Yen said from the watch. "By my calculations your results will be greater with her training alongside you especially since she would be the perfect candidate to practice the Kaioken with and increase your limit."

"Hmm… not a bad idea." I said pondering it before deciding. "Alright let's go."

"Yay!" She cheered very happy but I noticed Compa's upset look but pushed it off for now. We'll talk when I get back. "We'll be back before curfew. Hopefully her scary side doesn't pop up."

"Hey! I'll try my best to make sure she doesn't!" Kila pouted cutely.

"I know just messin'." I chuckled remembering that she was also cute not just sexy. "Let's go before curfew starts."

"Kay." She said.

 **Time skip 10 minutes. Clearing.**

"Alright." I said stretching. "Let's start it off slow with a bit of stretching."

We both began to stretch so we don't pull anything. We did basics like rolling our shoulders and touching our toes. I finished early and noticed she was still stretching and noticed she was very flexible from the way she stretched until she noticed me looking.

"Like what you see, my warrior." She said smiling in a way that caused me to blush red. "It's okay, I find checking me out a compliment since you are admiring my body."

"Um let's get started already. So, don't hold anything back and I won't either." I said as a red aura surrounded me. "Kaioken!"

"So, that's what beat me it certainly looks powerful." Kila commented as her aura surrounded her but instead of purple it was a white one. "First person to pin the other wins?"

I nodded and shot forward and our fist clashed. We were about even since my injuries from our last fight had healed and given me a decent zenkai boost and I wasn't using times two. The base Kaioken was a simple fifty percent increase so we were perfectly even. She threw a quick kick and I blocked it before slamming my foot into her gut causing her to stumble back and it became evident who hit harder since when she managed to land a kick to my face I barely moved back at went back and forth for a good ten minutes until she tired out evidently not much stamina. Taking advantage of the moment I shot forward and managed to pin her under me her on the ground and facing me. We both were panting and tired and she smiled at me.

"You win and we are in quite the position, aren't we?" She said so, I realized that the position looked like I was about to kiss her so I got off her and checked the time and saw it was only 7:30. "Aww I liked the position."

"We still have time to spar." I said looking at her.

"Actually, let's go into the city." Kila said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well I know you don't trust me completely and you think the confession was sudden so I want to get to know each other a bit." She said. "And if possible we can come back and train more."

"Alright seems good." I said before pulling out a capsule and revealing the gravity chamber. "It's probably to clean up a bit since we finished sparring."

"Oh, is there a shower here?" She asked amazed as we walked in. "What is this?"

"A gravity chamber. It can increase the gravity up to I believe over a thousand Gamindustri's regular gravity." I said leading her to the shower. "Here put your clothes in here and they'll be clean and dry and the shower is over there."

"Thanks, I'll hurry up so you can take yours." She said as I walked out and into the chamber itself.

 **20 minutes later**

Soon we were both showered and smelled lot better with our clothes clean and we were walking in the streets of Planeptune looking around. It wasn't eight yet so quite a few places were still open especially since it was announced that curfew was extended to 11 o'clock since monster attacks had died down.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hmm… let's head to that arcade." She suggested pointing to a nearby one.

"Seems like it could be fun." I said and we walked into it. We got ourselves some tokens and began to play. We primarily played with each other on co-op games, fighting games and air hockey in which I won but barely by one point. During this we had gotten quite an amount of tickets which when added up together via a machine equaled 15000 so yeah, we had earned a lot. So, in order to still have time to hang out we went up to the ticket counter and began to decide what to get when I noticed she was looking at a stuffed rabbit that was exactly the amount we had and she looked like she really wanted it.

"We'll take the rabbit tight there." I said shocking her and the clerk nodded and handed it over. I turned my attention to Kila and handed it to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you but why?" She asked me as we walked out with her hugging it to her chest

"You were eying it a bit and there's nothing I wanted on there so I figured why not." I answered causing her to blush lightly. "So, what next we still got another two hours till curfew."

"Let's get some ice cream." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

 **Ice cream shop**

"I'll have two scoops of strawberry." Kila said and the woman serving ice cream nodded scooping it onto a cone and handing it to her.

"I'll take mint chocolate chip one scoop please." I said and received mine before paying for our ice cream. "Thank you."

"Have a nice night with your girlfriend." She responded kindly before attending to another customer before I could correct her.

"Let's go eat them at the park." Kila said so we walked to it and sat on a bench and looked at the sky already dark. The stars made it beautiful and we stared up eating our ice cream.

"So, you said something about getting to know each other, right?" I asked finishing my ice cream and wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah but you don't have to if you want to." Kila said finishing hers off as well.

"No, it's fine I have nothing to hide anyway." I said. "So ask away."

"Okay let's start simple. What's your favorite food?" She asked.

"Cheeseburgers. I just love them." I answered. "Yours?"

"Strawberries. Their just so sweet." She responded. "Let's ask a personal one. Ever had a girlfriend?"

"Um…Yes but it ended on mutual terms." I said truthfully. "You?"

"A lot. With my looks, it wasn't hard for boys to come up and ask me out." She said shrugging. "But none of them made a lasting impression."

"I bet. Okay simple question. Favorite genre of movie." I said. "Mine's horror, yours?"

"Action and horror can't seem to decide." She said frowning. "Personal. Family if you're comfortable with it."

"Only child and my parents were almost never around so I guess I had a strained relationship with them." I answered telling the truth. "Your family?"

"Middle child but I was the most adored so I guess I'm a daddy's girl but my older siblings never minded so I have a good one." She said.

"My turn. Did you live in Planeptune?" I asked.

"Nope Leanbox came here to start my own life land of purple progress after all." She answered. "You?"

"Lastation came here because I heard this place was fun which it is." I said. "Plus, I needed to get away from my parents."

"Why?"

"They were to be honest very expectant of me especially since I graduated early and you can imagine their shock when they found out their son didn't want to follow in their footsteps. So, we fought and after a month of tension I just left no note and no telling where I was going."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I made peace with this a few weeks ago." I said though I didn't say I had already talked with Compa about this since it would likely make Kila jealous.

"Oh well let's get going it's late now." She said standing up and offering me a hand which I took. We then begun walking back to the apartment talking about random things like favorite colors and what not mine being red because it represented a lot of things and hers being black since it went with everything and it showed elegance. We finally arrived at the door and were about to go in when she did something that shocked me. She placed her bunny on the ground, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me full on the lips. At first I was shocked but then I wrapped my arms around her waist kissed back and after a few seconds she pulled away panting lightly with a smile on her face and I realized I was smiling too.

"You're a good kisser. Hope we can do it again." She said picking up her rabbit before knocking and the door opened but before it did I snapped out of it. Compa had opened the door and though she tried to hide it I sensed sadness from her.

"Hey your back. How was the training?" She asked hiding her sadness and I guess Kila noticed it to because she blinked and answered good.

"Yeah it went well. How was being with Neptune and ai?" I asked dreading the idea she saw the kiss.

"Nice. We played video games and talked about things." She said.

"Cool. I bought me this because I love bunnies." Kila lied to my surprise, I'd have thought she would have talked about our time together. Which I guess all things considered was an actual date considering all we did.

"Yeah she did that while I did some training alone with Yen." I said playing along though it did bother me to lie. I would have to make it up to her somehow. "Well I'm tired I'll get to bed."

"Oh well good night Crim-Crim." Compa said brightly.

"You too."

 **Midnight.**

I laid there on my pallet unable to sleep trying to process the events today. In just a few hours I had gained new friend, got myself into a love triangle, got kissed by one of the girls and now the other might have seen it happen. I stood up and walked towards the door and stepped out and looked at the stars thinking.

" _That kiss I actually enjoyed it a lot. It just felt good. But at the same time, it felt wrong. Like it felt right but there was something missing. Do I like Kila? Yes, I do but I won't deny I have feelings for Compa as well. They both make me feel happy and right. Kila matches me in terms of likes and dislikes and Compa does to in certain things plus Compa is everything I like in a girl but so is Kila. This is so confusing!"_ I thought to myself. _"Tomorrow I'll take Compa on a date and see if it's the same with her like I felt with Kila and if it is then I'm in trouble and if it isn't then I know who I like more."_

I walked inside and laid back on my pallet and glanced at Kila who was sleeping on an inflatable mattress peacefully and smiled at her. She looked cute like that with her tail wrapped around her and her ears flat.

Then I glanced at Compa who had decided to sleep with us in the living room tonight. She was cute as well when asleep but then again, she was always cute whether she tried or not. And it was one of the things I liked about her and the fact she was always kind even to Kila and she started flirting with me.

I then looked up at the ceiling and began to fall asleep tired and ready for the day to begin.

 **AN: well this is starting to heat up isn't it? I mean Julio just got kissed and has figured out he likes both girls.**

 _ **Jeez you sure like making things hell for the guy. And he hasn't even gotten to the difficult parts of the story.**_

 **I know and soon he will face real challenges and be pushed to his limit but at least he has potentially two girls to get him through it.**

 _ **So, you really are going harem despite saying you wouldn't.**_

 **Well things change and characters appear. And yes, Julio is getting a harem but not every single girl just a few. The next girl won't appear till the next story and if I do add another girl it's likely not for a while.**

 _ **Well at least it's a small one but it better not be who I think it is.**_

 **Hey, I'm still deciding who but I can definitely say it's not Rom or Ram their more like little sisters than anything.**

 _ **Good but- never mind I'm gonna do the review thing. Please leave a review with your thoughts and ideas, criticism as long as it's helpful and could help the story progress and please no flames.**_

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: the Saiyan Warrior: Julio asks Compa out and she agrees so Julio begins o figure it out on who he likes. Will Julio decide and who will he pick.? Find out next time on Date and Decision. Don't miss it. Bye.**_ **Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10:Date and Decision**

 **AN: Hey guys sorry it took me a long time to get this one done. Only thing I have to say as an excuse is that school is taking up my time so expect updates to be slow but fear not because summer is right around the corner for me so I'll have plenty of time to write more. Let's get right into this.**

 **Bold = author**

 _Italics = thinking_

Regular = speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **Julio's POV**

I opened my eyes, let out a yawn and sat up rubbing my eyes. I looked around and saw on the clock it was eight in the morning and noticed everyone else was still asleep. Good this will give me a bit of time to train and figure out what to do if Compa agrees to go out with me today. I got dressed since I can just take a shower in the chamber and made my way out of the house but not before leaving a note telling them I was going to be back later.

As I made my way out i received a message from Takko telling me that the tournament was going to be held in Lastation instead of Planeptune

"Lucky that I plan on going there soon then." I said outloud.

 **Jump to training ground**

After placing the chamber i changed into a black gi just in case i messed up my clothes and put on some training weights. I looked at the gravity chamber and took in a breath.

"Yen what's your recommended level to start at?" I asked her.

"I recommend times two to get used to it." Yen responded.

"Alright let's get started then." I said setting it to time two. As it began to change I immediately fell to the ground due to the intense pressure. "Jeez this is heavy."

It took a bit but I managed to force myself up and began to take a few steps to get used to it but found it took extreme effort to do so. After a bit I found it easier to walk so I tested throwing a punch and found it hard to do that so i decided to test something.

"Kaioken!" I shouted and immediately found it easier to move and throw punches but I noticed i was only going about as fast as I could without the using the Kaioken. I powered out of the state because it was best I learned to manage the gravity without it. After a few hours it was easier to train under it but I still had a ways to go before i could fight normally especially before i could even hope to set it to a higher level.

"Yen what's the time?" I asked as I did some push ups.

"It is currently 11:05." She said. "Would you like me to set an alarm at 11:30 as a stopping point?"

"Yes. Yen as you know I'm going through some relationship issues at the moment. Any ideas for a simple date?" I asked switching to one arm and resuming my pace.

"Yes, I have noticed. I recommend a simple dinner and maybe a walk in the park." She said.

"Nice, thanks Yen. Any ideas for a restaurant?"

"I recommend the one near the basilicom. I heard it's nice for a simple date."

"Thanks." I said before pushing myself to my feet. "Reservations needed?"

"No reservations needed. I recommend going around six pm, my calculations show that people in the restaurant are low at that time." She said as I walked toward the machine and shut it off.

"Alright sounds like a plan. Now before the session's up let's practice my limit to the Kaioken." I said and began to concentrate. "Kaioken time three!"

The red aura flared violently around me and I began to throw rapid punches and kicks. I continued this until the alarm beeped. I powered down and found that my body wasn't even hurting.

"It appears your body has adapted to handle the times three." Yen commented. "It appears that your training in the chamber has built up your body's endurance."

"Yeah it has. It hurt a lot the first time i attempted it." I said amazed at how useful the chamber was. "Well better take a shower and head back."

I walked into the restroom and threw my sweaty gi in the cleaner. I took a quick glance at the mirror and realized despite the training I have been going through since I got here my body hadn't gone through any physical changes in terms of muscles despite the fact I should have by now.

" _Did Serene do something else to me? Grr, when is she gonna talk to me again?! It's been more than a week! Whatever nothing I can do about it but wait."_ I thought turning on the shower and stepping in. I had other problems to deal with at the moment

 **Compa's Place**

"I'm back." I called walking through the door and taking off my shoes.

"Welcome back Crim-Crim." Compa said as Neptune and IF waved at me and gave out hellos.

"Well hello, done with training?" Kila said walking up to me. "It seems you've gotten stronger."

"Yeah that gravity thing helped out alot." I said before turning my attention to Compa. "Hey Compa can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh sure thing Crim-Crim." Compa said confused as she followed me to her room.

 **Kila's POV**

"Wonder what that's about?" Neptune asked.

"If I were to guess it involves last night and you three spying on us on our sort of date." I said giving them a pointed look.

"Wait you knew?" IF said shocked.

"Yes my senses are sharp. Julio likely didn't notice because he had his guard down. He probably thinks she saw only the kiss." I said. "He likely feels bad so he wants to make it up to her. Just him and her."

"And you're fine with that?" Neptune asked.

"Yes I have come to the conclusion that he has feelings for the both of us. So it's best he decides who he likes the most." I responded.

"And if he picks Compa?" IF asked.

"Then he picks her after all there is no guarantee they will remain forever." I said. "And if he picks me then I will do my best to ensure we remain together."

"You won't go yandere will ya?" Neptune said nervously.

"No." I bluntly stated.

"Oh good." Both of them said.

"Anyway you want to plan something for when they leave to do whatever they're going to do?" I asked.

"Sure. But what?"

"Movie night?" I suggested.

"Nep yeah!"

 **Julio's POV**

We walked into the room and Compa gave me a questioning glance. I took in a breath naturally nervous since it has been a while since I asked a girl out.

"What is it Crim-Crim?" Compa asked noticing my nervousness.

"W-Well I was just wondering if maybe, if you want to, I don't know, go out. Just the two of us." I said nervously.

"H-Huh? You mean a d-date?" She stammered blushing more red than a tomato.

"Yeah a date if you want to." I said smiling a bit.

"Yes! I'd like that very much." She said smiling happily.

"Really?! Awesome! At 5:30 be ready so we can go." I said feeling happy.

"Should I wear a dress or something?" She asked.

"Hmm. If you want just nothing overly fancy." I said already having an idea of what I was gonna wear.

"Okay. I can't wait." She said smiling sweetly.

"Me too. Let's get back to the others." I said walking towards the door.

We opened the door and walked out with me feeling happy since to be honest a part of me has wanted to do this for a while maybe not for love but just a small way of thanking her for all she's done for me.

"Heyo super guy how was the chat?" Neptune asked when we walked in. "Judging by the smiles I guess it went well. **"**

"You can say that." I answered vaguely.

"Yes you can." Comoa said smiling.

"Anyway what do we do for now." I asked scratching my head.

"How about we play a game? We have enough controllers for all of us to play a game." IF suggested.

"Sounds good but what game?" Kila asked.

"A co-op shooter with different classes called Frontline." IF said which caused me to blink.

"Sounds familiar. But hey sounds fun so let' do this." I said grabbing a controller. "So who's squad leader?"

"Hmm...you." Kila said surprising me.

"Why?" I asked l.

"You're the main protagonist duh." She said like it was obvious.

"Well...yeah good point." I conceded before hearing Neptune huff. "Hey you'll have more than a few moments you know?"

"I know I'm still adjusting is all." Neptune said pouting.

"Let's start." I said as the game loaded up and we went to co-op and I saw four different classes. One was medic, which Compa picked immediately, IF picked recon which was a sniper class, Kila picked demolitions and me and Neptune picked assault.

"Squad name?" I said blinking.

"How about Key Hunters?" Neptune suggested. "Since we are hunting those fragment things."

"I like it." I said smiling and the others nodded in agreement. "Key Hunters it is."

"Alright Key Hunters, let's play." I said.

 **Time skip 5:10**

"Geez that was tougher than expected." I said after a especially difficult level.

"Yeah we struggled and we have only done four of the twenty levels." IF said sighing.

"But it was fun though we gotta play again later." Neptune said excited.

"I agree co-op games definitely are fun when you're playing with friends and not randoms." Kila said smiling.

"Yessy. By the way Crim-Crim you were really good at this game you were the only one that didn't die." Compa pointed out.

"I used to be a really avid player of FPS games so it always feels natural playing these type of games." I said sugarcoating the fact I was good enough to be considered a pro.

"Really? Not anymore." IF asked.

"No I switched over to mmos, strategy and hack and slash though I still play them." I said leaving out I got into visual novels though since I wasn't sure how'd they feel about that.

"Sound like you're quite the gamer. But what drove you to martial arts?" Kila asked.

"My parents insisted I learn it as self defense. I enjoyed it but I stopped after a while when school became too time consuming. It wasn't until recently I got back into it." I said since it was exactly what made me stop back home.

"Oh so you're saying you're out of practice? You're still a great fighter." Kila said surprised.

"It's like riding a bike you never forget. Though I admit my training with Takko helped." I admitted.

"Wait THE Takko. The world famous martial artist?" Kila said eyes wide.

"Yeah."

"No way! You have to introduce me to him. He's my inspiration to become a martial artist." Kila said looking at me with the puppy dog eyes or fox eyes I guess.

"Sure maybe tomorrow." I said glancing at my watch. "Oh I need to go get something real fast. Be back in soon."

 **3rd person**

"I wonder what that's about." Neptune said aloud.

"I don't know." Compa said before checking the time and seeing it was 5:20. "Eep! I have to get ready!"

"For what?" IF asked.

"If I were to guess my dear Iffy it would be the thing those two discussed." Kila said smirking at Compa causing her to blush.

"Maybe." She said before walking into her room.

"Yep those two are going on a date for sure." Neptune said smirking.

"Kila you don't seem bothered." IF said.

"I told you before I do not mind this." Kila said annoyed.

"Your scowl says otherwise." Neptune said doing her troll face.

"Fine I'm bothered a little but I will not go against something my warrior wants so I will endear it and wait for another chance to strike." Kila said sighing but with determination in her eyes.

The door opened and Julio walked back in with a bag in his hand. The name indicated it was clothes.

"Oh is someone dressing a bit more fancy for his date?" Neptune said teasingly.

"I refuse to answer that question without my lawyer." Julio said crossing his arms.

"I'm joking, you two have fun." Neptune said smiling.

"Thanks. I'm guessing Compa's in her room?" Julio asked and the three nodded. "Then I better hurry up and get ready."

And with that he walked straight into the bathroom, closed the door and locked it.

"I wonder what he'll wear." Neptune said.

"Most definitely not a suit from what I've seen he likes to dress comfortable." IF said. "A suit might be restricting to him."

"Yeah I can see that." The other two girls said in unison.

"Anyway we'll find out in a bit and even see what Compa's gonna wear too." IF said before pulling out her phone and opening a app.

"Hey Neptune 1 v 1?" Kila asked.

"Bring it ya vixen!"

 **10 minutes later**

"Nooooooo!" Neptune cried out in defeat.

"You are a formidable opponent. I barely won." Kila said surprised at her skill at the game.

"I'm gone for a little bit and when I come back Neptune's crying. " Julio said walking out of the bathroom.

They turned their heads and saw him standing there dressed in a different outfit. He wore a simple white jacket without a hood, a blue collared shirt with black jeans and polo shoes. It even looked like he tried to do something with his hair but decided to leave it as is. Despite the simplicity of the outfit it was actually quite nice.

"Huh, I don't know why but the outfit is actually pretty good." IF commented.

"Thanks the guy at the store who helped me out with this said this look just worked. And I admit I like it too but I still prefer my old one." He said.

"Did you try to do something with your hair?" Kila asked.

"Yeah that's what took me a bit longer. I realized it's a losing battle and gave up." He said shrugging. "Besides the hair is one of my most recognizable features."

"True I really like your hair as is. It suits you." Neptune said. "Despite the fact it is kind of a rip off."

"I'm aware of that. But I still like it especially since it is impossible to actually make your hair look like this." He said breaking the fourth wall

"Yeah he's a difficult character to cosplay." Kila remarked.

 **(CAN YOU STOP! LIKE SERIOUSLY.)**

"Calm down dude. You should have expected this since you decided to make a story involving this franchise." Julio pointed out.

( **Grrr fine good point but let's please get back on track here.)**

"Alright fine. Where's Compa at she should be done by now."

"I'm right here." A familiar voice said and they turned towards the door and Julio's eyes widened.

 **Julio's POV**

Compa had changed her outfit and the only thing that remained from her previous outfit was her headband and but she had changed into a cream colored dress with no sleeves and the skirt going a couple of inches past mid thigh. She had changed her boots and stockings for simple matching flats and matching stockings and even put on a bit of makeup that made her look even cuter. She looked really beautiful and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Wow Compa you look so pretty." Neptune said with stars in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah you look… beautiful." I said in awe causing her to blush.

"Thank you. Are you ready to get going Crim-Crim?" She asked me her face still a bit red.

"Yeah let's get going." I said and we walked towards the door.

"Don't be gone too late. And have fun." Neptune called towards us. "But not too much fun if you catch my drift."

We flushed at that comment and quickly head out the door and began to make our way to the restaurant. It wasn't very far so we would arrived pretty fast and I checked the time we still had almost thirty minutes.

"Well we got half an hour till we need to head to the restaurant any ideas of what to do til then?" I asked Compa.

"How about we head to the store next to it?" She suggested and I saw it was a pet store.

"The pet store?" I asked and she nodded. "Why?"

"I like looking at the animals their just so cute." She said and I nodded since I liked looking at animals as well.

"Alright that could kill some time." And so we walked in.

 **20 minutes later**

"Those dogs were so cute!" She squealed.

"Yeah they were and pretty friendly too." I said since the dogs were all playful and lick happy. "Well let's get to the restaurant."

"Okay."

We walked next door and were immediately greeted by a waitress when we walked inside.

"Hello and welcome. I can lead you to your seats." She said her voice friendly and kind.

"Thank you." We said.

Taking a look around there was not many people here just yet and from what I can tell the people here were all couples whether it be marriage or boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Here we go." The waitress said leading us to a table with white tablecloth. "Here are your menus and would you like it if I got you something to drink."

"Yessy. I'll have lemonade." Compa said smiling.

"I'll have a tea." I said since it had grown on me in my time here.

"I will have these out to you in a bit and in the meantime you think about what you would like to order." She said before walking away to get our drinks.

"This place is really nice and the workers are too." Compa commented.

"Yeah, I heard this place is really popular and now I can see why." I said.

"Plus there are a lot of couples here." She said looking around.

"Yeah there are."

"So are we a couple?" She asked causing me to blush and I saw she had one as well.

"I guess we technically are since we're here on a date."I said embarrassed.

"So why'd you take me out tonight Crim-Crim?" She questioned causing me to blink since didn't expect her to ask that.

"Well. To be honest I just really wanted to since well your a really good friend of mine, I really like spending time with you and I won't deny I have started to have feelings for you." I answered truthfully. "As in more than a friend."

"Really? I feel the same way." She said smiling happily.

"Yeah no offense but I kinda figured that out myself considering how you've been acting the past two days." I said causing her to blush.

"I guess I have been obvious." She said before growing serious face. "But what about Kila?  
"To be honest I'm not sure myself. But don't forget it's just us two so let's enjoy tonight." I said wanting to get off the subject.

"I guess you're right. Oh here comes the waitress." She said looking behind me and I turned around to see her with our drinks.

"Here you are a lemonade for the cute lady and a tea for the handsome man," She said placing our drinks in front of us.

"Thanks." I said gratefully.

"Your welcome, now are you ready to order?"She asked us.

"Yeah we are." I said after Compa nodded.

 **Time skip an hour and a half later**

"Man that was good." I said as we began to walk down Planeptune's streets.

"Yessy it was." She said. "Especially the dessert."  
"Yeah that was good but nowhere near as good as your cooking."I said since it was true.

"Aww thanks Crim-Crim." She said blushing but with a happy smile before I noticed her glance at my hand.

"You want to hold my hand?" I asked causing her to flush even more but not as much as when I took her left hand into my right hand, "We are on a date you know."

"I-I guess." She said her face red before it died down and she smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey look at that." I said pointing to a crowd. "Wanna check what's going on?"

"Sure."

We walked towards the crowd and had to push a bit to get to where we can see what was going on. I saw that it wasn't something like a street performer but a couple of guys fighting and from the looks of it one man was far stronger as he knocked him out easy.

"HAHAHA! Anybody else wanna take me on." The man said. He was about 6'6, brown hair, green eyes and extremely muscular not as much as say Seer but still big enough to intimidate you. He was wearing camo pants and a black muscle shirt.

"How about you crazy hair." He said pointing to me. "You win you get something but I doubt you will."

"No thanks." I refused since from what I can since he wasn't even worth using any of my power.

"What's the matter afraid to lose in front of your little girlfriend there. Guess you don't want to look weak." He taunted me causing me to get a tad angry.

"He doesn't need to prove himself I know he's more than a capable of beating you." Compa said confidently. The man immediately began to redden in anger.

"Oh really? I doubt his scrawny little ass could even come close to touching me ya dumb bi-" Before he could finish his sentence I slammed my fist into his cheek sending him flying back unconcious.

"No one insults my friends." I said coldly before turning around and seeing stares from everyone ranging from shocked, scared and admiration. Compa was looking at me with starry eyes. "What?"

"That was awesome!" Someone in the crowd shouted and clapping and cheers erupted causing me to blink.

"Thank you for that. He constantly goes around insulting people because he won a local tournament." A man said to me gratefully. "Speaking of which from what I've heard they're holding a big one in more than a month in Lastation, you should participate."

"Thanks for the info I'll definitely look into it." I said as I began to walk a way before someone interrupted me.

"Hold on kid." Another man said. "Here, this is what he was going to give if you won."

I blinked since it was a ticket for a free weapon at a weapon shop in the center of Planeptune. I could use something new alongside Crimson Nova so I pocketed and thanked the man.

 **20 minutes later**

"Thank you for that Crim-Crim." Compa said smiling sweetly at me as we began to walk towards the park.

'No problem. You're my closest friend. No way in hell I'd let him get away with insulting you." I said smiling back.

"Still. I appreciate it." Compa said as we arrived at the park.

"Hey after what you've done for me it's the least I could do." I said as we walked towards a bench and took a seat. "Well what do you want to do now? It's barely eight and there's still plenty we can do."

"How about we just be here for a bit? Then we can head to the arcade for a bit and have fun." She suggested before scootching a bit close to me. "I want to talk for a bit."

"Alright what about?" I asked.

"Well, you said you liked me right but what is it exactly?" She asked me causing me to blush.

"Well, alright." I said smiling softly at her. "Well first off is your personality. You're just so kind and sweet to everyone and you don't hesitate to help people. Then there's the fact you're really cute not just in looks just the way you talk or act it just warms my heart. You can also cook really well which is something anyone would like and finally there's the fact that despite not knowing who I was, you helped me, let me stay with you even though we just met and have been there for me to help me when I need it."

"W-Wow you like me that much?" She said smiling very happily. "Well since you told me it's only fair I do the same. I like you not just because you're handsome or strong but because your a great person, your kind, smart, and always willing to do whatever it takes to help people and if it's one of your friends that need help then there's nothing that can stop you. Plus you saved my life and that's something anyone would be grateful for."

I don't think that neither of us had realized it until just now how close we were her face inches from mine and staring into her eyes so I didn't hesitate. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her. It took a bit but soon she was kissing back wrapping her arms around my neck and deepening the kiss. Her lips were sweet, soft and warm and after what felt like forever we pulled away short on breath but with happy smiles on our faces and sat there our arms still wrapped around each other.

"Wow that was… wow." I said as she removed her arms and took my hand in hers.

"Yessy that was." She replied placing her head on my shoulder.

"So wanna sit here a bit longer?" I asked wrapping an arm around her and she simply nodded. "Good me too."  
"So are we a couple for real now." She asked sweetly despite knowing the answer.

"Yes we are. No doubt in my mind." I said.

"Well want to head home now?" She asked.

"Sure." I said standing up and helped her up too.

As we began to walk I heard a noise that caught our attention it sounded like a whimper.

"You hear that?" I asked and she nodded. The sound started again and I surveyed the area before I looked under another bench to see a small puppy, a corgi by the looks of it with caramel and white fur and it looked hungry and tired and my heart melted at the sight of it.

"Aww, it looks so sad." Compa said sadly. "Hey Crim-Crim maybe we can take it home and help it."

"Does your building allow animals?" I asked and she nodded. "Alright. I don't see a collar but maybe we can search if it has an owner ."

"Okay."She said before cautiously approaching it and saying sweetly. "Hey little fella. Are you hungry? I can help you."

At first it sat there scared but Compa's smile and calming expression calmed it down and it slowly walked to Compa allowing her to pick it up and stroke it lightly. I took a quick glance and saw it was a female.

"She's a girl." I said.

"Aww she's so cute." Compa cooed as she pet it and it let out a sound of content yawning cutely.

"Well let's get home. Looks like we have two surprises." I commented scratching my head

 **10 minutes later**

"Aww, she's such a cutie." Neptune said at the sight of the dog.

"Yeah she's so cute." Kila said rubbing it's head to the dog's enjoyment.

"Where'd you find it?" IF asked us.

"We found it hiding under a bench all scared. ai do ya think you can search if it has an honor on your phone." I asked.

"Wait you're calling me that?" She demanded and I simply nodded. "Fine guess t could be a worse nickname and I'll try but it's unlikely since a dog this cute would be searched for hardcore."

"So how'd the date go?" Neptune asked while rubbing the dog's ears.

We blushed but smiled before I answered. "Really well and well we're now dating."  
IF and Neptune let out a congratulations while Kila had a disappointed look causing me to feel bad since I had feelings for her too but I simply knew Compa more. "You okay?"

"Yes. I figured you two would but it doesn't mean I'm going to give up!" She said with fire in her eyes. "You better make sure you don't screw up Compa or I'm gonna swoop in."

"I assure you I won't." Compa said confidently.

"Hey can you two stop with the glares your scaring our little furry friend here." I said gesturing to the corgi who had a scared expression."Speaking of which we should call her something for the time being."

"Hmm how about we list names till we find something she likes?" IF suggested.

"Good idea. How about Sara?" The dog let out a growl. "Okay doesn't like that."

This continued for a few minutes until Neptune came up with something that made us blink.

"How about Purin?" Before any of us could say something it let out a happy bark. "Lookslike I win."

"Pudding… what did I expect?" I sighed the others doing the same. "Well she likes it so let's get her fed and bathed."

"Yessy, I'll see if there's something in the kitchen." Compa said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"I'll deal with the bath while you three set up the beds." I said to the other three who nodded and went to the closet while I picked Purin up and took her to the bathroom.  
 **One hour later**

"It took a while but we are done." I said as Purin sat on Compa's lap all soft and clean. It took a while to bathe her because it wouldn't sit still and I ended up getting wet a lot and I had to stop by a late night pet store for food. Thankfully when I came back everything was set up for bed. We all had showered and changed into our nightwear by this time as well.

"Well she looks cute asleep like that." I said and the others nodded.

"Well I'm tired so I'm gonna head off to bed." IF said walking over to her sleeping bag.

"Same here." Neptune and Kila said together and went to their respective places.

"Me too." Compa said getting up but was slow and gentle in order to not wake up the puppy and went to the mattress her own one.

"Alright g'night everybody." I said before realizing my place wasn't set. "Um where's my pallet?"  
"Oh you're sleeping with Compa on the mattress since we had to wash the blankets remember?" IF said causing me to blink since I remembered that just now.

"Wait with Compa?" I said surprised.

"Yeah since you two are dating and we know that you're no perv we decided to go ahead and let you sleep with her." Kila said from her mattress and both us to blush.

"O-Oh." I said rubbing my head before looking at Compa who gave a simple nod saying she's okay with it. "Alright guess it's settled."

I walked over to the mattress and sat on one side if the mattress with Compa doing the same while Purin who had woken up sat down by her side. We both pulled a blanket over us while Purin hopped onto the covers and laid down.

"Well goodnight." I said which was followed by a chorus of goodnights. I turned to Compa who was already falling asleep and smiled. _"Things sure are great right now, I've got a great girlfriend and potentially a dog all in one day… but Kila she seemed disappointed but I guess that's just how it is I mean there's no way I can date both… wait… oh god. I am not looking forward to later on in this story. Well better get some sleep and wait for whatever's gonna happen soon."_

With those last thoughts I began to fall asleep tired from all that happened today.

 **AN: Jeez this sure took a while and once again sorry for the late update.**

 _ **Yeah dude but hey they can't blame you since they have all been through school before after all.**_

 **Yeah I guess you're right but anyway. Julio finally gets a girlfriend but from the looks of it he's feeling bad for Kila and seems to know what's gonna happen huh?**

 _ **Yep but to be honest I thought it would be this chapter.**_

 **It was at first but I decided to wait till later to start having more girls join the harem and I have also decided apart from Compa and Kila there is gonna be one more girl who joins the harem in this story and there won't be another girl being added till the next story.**

 _ **Ooh who is it?**_

 **I'll let you figure that out on your own Nep. Oh and one more thing after the next two chapters I'm gonna get back to my Pokemon story because I've decided that I'm just gonna make one chapter after every three new ones on this story.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, what I can improve with in this story because it would be a big help and leave a guess about who you think is gonna be the girl who joins the harem. Also please no flames.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Julio's newfound relationship with Compa is going well but it appears Kila is sad so Julio needs to find a way to cheer her up. But she denies his questions. Can Julio help her? Will Kila tell him what's up? Find out next time on: Feelings and to Lastation. Don't miss it.**_ **Bye.** _ **Bye,.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11:Feelings and to Lastation**

 **AN: Hey guys it's me again with another chapter and I know I took a while but at least school is done for now plus I added a very special fight and I hope you enjoy it. Without further waiting let's get right into it.**

 **Bold= author**

 _Italics=thinking_

Regular=speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **Julio's POV**

I opened my eyes and yawned as the sun shined through the blinds on the window before I noticed a feeling of softness and turning my head I was surprised to see Compa the right of me her arms wrapped around me . I blinked as I realized I had an arm wrapped around her in a sort of protective way and at first I was gonna remove it when she shifted a bit and sighed a content smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile. I checked my phone with my free hand and saw it was barely six AM and decided to lay here a bit longer since if I move it may wake Compa up and I don't want to wake her up early besides I won't deny that this position was actually comfortable plus I was still a bit sleepy.

I took a glance around the room and saw everyone was still asleep with the exception of Purin who was currently looking at me before she waddled over and curled up on my left side and slowly falling asleep again. I smiled as I gently stroked her back getting a small sigh out of her. I had to admit I actually enjoyed having her here since I had always wanted a corgi back home but since my mom was allergic to most dogs she got a cat, not that I didn't like it but I always wanted a dog so I never all that attached to it.

I turned my attention back to Compa and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. I still couldn't believe I was dating her now since I'm normally terrible with girls heck I don't even know how I managed to get a girlfriend back home let alone one for two years. Anyway the point was I now had one again and I'm gonna try my best so we stay together because I truly like Compa and I hope we stay together for a long time. But right now I'm gonna enjoy my time with her.

 **Time skip 11 o'clock**

I blinked and looked around again before checking my phone and saw it was eleven now and nobody was up yet except for once again Purin who, once she noticed I was up gave a small whine and scampered toward the door and scratched it whining. Realizing why I gently pulled my arm free from Compa and rose to my feet stretching.

"Alright try to hold it in. I need to change real fast." I said getting clothes from my bag and went towards the restroom to change.

A couple minutes later I had changed into my regular attire minus the jacket and grabbed the leash and collar I had bought last night. I put them on her, opened the door, shut it and led Purin to the nearby dog park.

As I walked her and let her do her business I took the time to think about certain things namely one: Kila's behavior. I didn't need a hint to know what was up with her, especially since she's made it quite clear she likes me heck she confessed to me! And what do I do? Go to another girl after she kissed me and I even kissed her back. That must have been a slap in the face. I need to talk with her despite what she says about being fine I can tell she's hurt.

Before I can think about it more a voice called out my name and I turned my head to see Sayer and two others waving at me. The first was a young woman in her 20s with blonde hair that went to her chin, sparkling blue eyes, pale skin and stood at about 5'6. She was wearing a black top with long sleeves, a simple pair of jeans and brown boots that went up to her knees. She was very pretty and looked like she could be a model. Her name was Celeste and she was Sayer's wife.

The other was a guy about my age with red hair that spiked up a bit, green eyes, tan skin and stood at about my height. He was wearing a denim jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue shorts and white and blue sneakers. His name is Jared and he's one of the four other people participating in the tournament with me.

"Hey it's good to see you guys." I said walking towards them with Purin walking along. "How's it been?"  
"Good. I see you got a dog now." Sayer commented as Celeste rubbed Purin's head to her delight.

"Well technically she's not mine because I've checked to see if she has an owner online and if no one claims her then I'll keep her." I said as me and Jared fist bumped.

"Well she's a cutie." Celeste said standing back up and giving me a hug. "What's her name?"

"Purin." I said and before they can comment "Why Purin?" I quickly said. "My friend named her it and she liked it so it stuck."

"Who? That Compa girl you live with?" Jared said.

"No a new friend named Neptune." I said.

"Neptune?" Sayer questioned asked and I nodded. "I've heard that name somewhere. Anyways you've been keeping up with your training?"  
"Yep. I'm a lot stronger than I used to be." I said confidently.

"Good. You are our trump card dude." Jared said. "Can't have you getting sloppy."

"Well we better get going." Sayer said shaking my hand. "Take care."

"You too. See you in Lastation in a week." I said and they waved goodbye.

"Well better get back Purin." I said and she barked in response so we began to walk back to the apartment.

 **10 minutes later**

I arrived and opened the door with Purin entering first. I took off the leash and she walked to her food bowl and began to eat. I noticed everyone was still asleep. I checked the time and saw it was almost noon. I was about to wake them up when IF shifted and rose up yawning and stretching.

"Morning." I said when she finished stretching.

"Morning. Everyone else still asleep?" She asked standing up.

"Yep, should we wake them up?" I asked.

"Yeah but wanna have fun with it?" IF said grinning and I returned it.

"I'll wake Nep up and you take Kila." I said walking to Neptune.

"Neptune wake up~" I said placing my face close to her's. She let out a groan and opened her eyes before jumping back with a scream scrambling to her feet. I fell on my butt laughing at her reaction while Neptune calmed down before glaring at me.

"You scared the pudding out of me!" She said trying to be mad before a grin appeared on her face and she began to laugh too. "Okay I admit it was funny."

I heard a small yelp as Kila fell on the floor and gave a small growl with IF laughing. It took a bit but Kila began to laugh as well after getting to her feet. All the laughing caused Compa to wake up unfortunately so we couldn't prank her though.

"Morning." Compa said yawning a bit before sitting up. Upon seeing she was awake Purin lt out a small bark and ran to her trying to lick her face causing Compa to laugh. "Hey stop that tickles!" Eventually she calmed Purin down and stood up and stretched a bit.

"Well I'm gonna get dressed." Kila said walking to her bag and taking it into the restroom.

"Me too." The other three said in unison and went into Compa's room together.

"Well guess it's just me and you for now Purin." I said and the dog let out a small bark in agreement. I turned my attention to the game system and blinked. "Why not?"  
I turned it on and checked through the games we had. One caught my eye, it was called Demon's Cry and judging by the game's back it was a hack and slash one of my favorite type of games. I took it out of its case and swapped it with the current one in it making sure to put the game in its right case gently so I wouldn't scratch it.

"Well let's see if this is what I think it is." I said grabbing the controller as it loaded up.

 **10 minutes later**

"Hey Crim-Crim sorry it took us a bit." Compa said sitting down next to me dressed in her normal outfit. "You look like you're having fun."

"Heck yeah. I love these type of games." I said as I killed the last monster and cleared the level. "Well that's enough for now."

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said you're good at these games." Neptune said as she and IF came out of the room.

"Yeah. You tore those monsters apart." IF said as she took a seat on my other side.

"I've played a game similar to this so it wasn't hard to get the controls down." I said since it was quite literally the same as a certain demon slaying series that I can't mention. Heck even the MC is the same only female instead of male. "So what now?"

"Well first I'm gonna make something for us to eat." Compa said standing up. "Then why don't we get stuff for when we go to lastation?"

"Oh yeah we go tomorrow. I actually forgot." Neptune said.

"Well Compa's right we should go get anything we might need for the trip." Kila said walking out of the restroom. "Plus I need to get some stuff myself."

"Me too. I have to go see about this little ticket I got last night." I said pulling out the ticket for a free weapon from a weapon shop.

"Woah that's the best weapon shop in Planeptune you sure are a lucky guy." IF said in surprise after seeing the shop's name.

"Jeez how many people are gonna say that to me?" I muttered. "But yeah I guess I am."

"Alright. We know what to do so let's get started." Neptune said and Compa went into the kitchen with Kila following her to help out.

"Well while they're doing that you two up for a little match?" I said gesturing to the console.

"Sure just don't be mad when I win." IF boasted causing me to smirk.

"Let's see about that." Me and Neptune said in unison as we put in a first person shooter.

 **30 minutes later.**

"No stinkin' way!" Neptune said as I killed her again. IF wasn't too much better since I got her a second before Neptune.

"And that's game!" I said as I sniped IF winning the with almost a flawless game due to the fact I may or may not have blown myself up. "What was that by the way about you winning IF?"

"Oh shut up Julio." She growled. "No one likes a sore winner."

"Hey don't smack talk next time and maybe I'll go easy next time." I said crossing my arms smugly.

"Guys foods done."Compa called from the kitchen. We got up and went to the kitchen to help get the food set on the table. Compa and Kila decided to make pancakes today and the smell alone said they were gonna be good.

.

"Well eat up guys we got ourselves a day today." Kila said placing a pancake on her plate. Soon we had managed to eat all the pancakes that they made with me and Neptune eating more than the others.

"Man. That was good." I said after gulping down my orange juice and standing up. The others nodded with content smiles before standing up. "I'll clean the dishes."

"I'll help." IF said helping me pick up the plates and stuff and carrying it into the kitchen. The others sat in the living room either playing a game or watching TV. Washing the dishes didn't take too long so when we finished it was barely one thirty.

"Alright so should we get going?" IF said and the others nodded. "Good. Me, Nep and Kila will get some basic supplies while Julio and Compa head downtown so Julio can get his weapon and pick up any medical supplies we might need at the pharmacy."

"Sounds good." Neptune said before turning her attention to me and Compa. "No detours lovebirds."

"Whatever." I said eye rolling since I expected her to say that. "Well let's get going then."

"Okay Crim-Crim." Compa said a pit pink from Neptune's remark. We made sure Purin had some food and water in her bowls and soon we were off, splitting up to go do our own tasks.

We began to make our way downtown but due to the time there were a lot of people in the streets so it took a bit to get through the crowd but we somehow managed to find a path downtown with little to no people. We began to walk chatting about little things before Compa slipped her hand in mine causing me to blink at her.

"What? Do you not want too?" She said a bit sad at my reaction.

"What? No! I'm fine with holding hands. It's just that you kinda did it out of nowhere." I said scratching my head in embarrassment.

"Oh. Sorry but it's nice holding your hand so I just wanted to." She said smiling.

"Same with me." I said as we began to walk with our hands linked. "So which should we stop by first the pharmacy or the shop?"

"Hmm. Let's go to the pharmacy first since it's closest." Compa said pointing down the street and sure enough there it was.

"Alright pharmacy it is."

We made our way to the pharmacy and went inside and I was surprised at the size of it since most i've seen aren't very large but this one was easily as big as a supermarket. You could probably find any sort of medicine here.

"Hey Compa!" A female voice called to us or rather Compa and a beautiful woman approached us. The woman was tall about two inches taller than me with long brunette hair pulled in a ponytail that went to her midback and bright blue eyes that were framed by black glasses. She was wearing a simple white jacket that wasn't completely buttoned so it showed her magenta shirt that revealed a bit of her cleavage and a white skirt that went to her knees and magenta stockings complete with white boots. "It's been a while dear."

"Oh miss Kenko hi! Yes it has been a while." Compa beamed giving the woman a hug before turning her attention to me. "Crim-Crim this is Kenko she's one of my teachers at school."

"A pleasure to meet you young man." She said politely holding out a hand to me.

"Same to you, my name's Julio but I let my friends call me Crimson." I said shaking her hand and introducing myself.

"Hmm." She said studying me with her blue eyes. "Healthy. Good for manual labor. Likely works out a lot. Confident. Likely an otaku. Can occasionally be perverted. Most likely a fighter. And a glutton. You are quite the strange one aren't you Julio."  
"I...uh...what?!" I said surprised at the spot on analysis of myself.

"Oh it's one of the things miss Kenko is good at. She can figure out a lot about a person just by looking at them." Compa explained her eyes sparkling.

"Indeed. I tend to find my observations correct. Additionally you seem to have a strong attraction to Compa very much beyond friendship levels so am I correct to assume you are a couple?" She asked causing me and Compa to blush. "It appears I am."

"Well yeah you are. We just got together yesterday." I said chuckling lightly.

"Ahh, but there also happens to be conflict." She said crossing her arms. "If I were to guess another female has feelings for you and you feel guilty?"

This got Compa's attention as she looked at me with curious eyes waiting for my answer causing me to feel nervous. I tried to find an answer but I couldn't since I didn't really know.

"Um well. I'm not really sure to be honest." I answered truthfully.

"Your answer is truthful and if you wish I can help you with this situation." She said while pulling out a card with her number and handing it to me. "Now is it safe to assume you and Compa are here for something."

"Yessy we need things like bandages and painkillers and other stuff." Compa said.

"Well simply make a list and we will go and gather them." She said pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen.

 **20 minutes later**

It took longer than I thought it would but we managed to get a variety of medical supplies and soon walked out with a couple of large bags that I was carrying.

"Well let's get to the weapon shop Crim-Crim." Compa said leading the way to the shop. It took a bit but we managed to find it, the building was pretty big with a sign that said Buki's shop on the front in neon.

"Well this is the place so let's head in." I said and we walked in and took a look around in amazement. There were several racks of swords with various lengths and styles ranging from rapier, katana and many others along with a few gun racks with several different types. There were sais, knives, hammers of ridiculous size, scythes, spears and a heck of a lot of more I couldn't name.

"Hello there." A voice came from right beside us causing us to jump. It was rather short man standing at about four foot two with a wild blonde hair, dark green eyes and a wide smile. He was wearing a simple collared white shirt with khaki pants, brown shoes and a nametag that said "Hello my name is Buki." "How may I serve you?"  
"Oh yes I'm here about this ticket." I said handing him the ticket causing him to blink and nod.

"Where did you get this?" He questioned studying it a bit.

"From some buff dude who challenged me to a fight." I answered causing him to nod in recognition.

"Ah dear Bruce eh? Well he was a bad egg anyway. And as the ticket says you may choose a weapon of your choice." He said gesturing to the shop and I set down the bags and pulled out Crimson Nova and showed it to him.

"Yes do you have a sword of similar quality to this?" I asked handing him the sword and he studied it for a bit checking it from different angles and checking it's sharpness before handing it to me and gesturing us to follow him.

"This way. I can show you at least three swords that fit that sword's level." He said leading us to the back where three swords sat on racks. One was a simple sword with a silver blade about four feet long and two inches wide and a simple cross guard hilt and a statement from Buki told me it specialized in wind attacks. Another was a katana with about three feet long and a inch wide with a dark blue blade and a silver hilt and Buki informed me it specialized in ice attacks. The final sword was more akin to mine about two inches longer and just as wide with a black blade and red hilt that had to edges sticking out at 45 degree angles and were about four inches long with sharp points on the ends and every now and then a spark of electricity crackled around the blade signalling it specialized in electricity attacks. They all seemed good but the third one was more my style in terms of color and it matches my sword plus I always liked the combo of fire and ice.

"I'll take this one." I said gesturing to the third one.

"Good choice." Buki said nodding his head and removing some items from it that were likely there to prevent theft before handing it to me along with a black sheath. "Take very good care of it that one there is one of my personal favorites."

"I will. Thank you very much." I said gratefully and I shook his hand in thanks.

"If you ever need a new weapon you know where to find me." He said as we took our leave from the shop.

"Well he was very nice." Compa commented as we began to make our way to her place with all our recent purchases in tow.

"Yeah he was. Hope we can meet him again." I said.

"Well I wouldn't doubt it since you never know what can happen in life. Like meeting Nep-Nep." She said causing me to nod in agreement and mentally add _"And me coming here."_

"Well let's not dwell on it." I said as we began to approach the apartment. We went to the door and opened it to find the other three already here with bags around them.

"Hey, what took ya?" Neptune asked as I set the bags down on the table so we can deal with them later.

"Took longer than expected to get the medical stuff." I said taking off my shoes and placing them near the door with the others.

"Well now that you're here you guys up for doing more of that co-op game?" IF asked and we nodded in response, grabbed a controller and took a game booted up and we began to make small alterations to our characters, changing guns, attachments and items for the mission. I took a look and decided against using an AR this time and chose a SMG to mix it up.

"Alright let's do this!" Neptune said once we were all finished with our customizations.

 **30 minutes later**

"That was insane!" I said after the sheer difficulty of the mission. We didn't fail but all of us almost died a ton of times during the entire mission. If it wasn't for Compa's healing then we for sure would have failed several times. "Compa, MVP goes to you for this one."

"Yeah I'd hate to imagine how'd the mission would have gone without you." Kila said sighing.

"Aww thanks guys." She replied blushing then Yen decided to speak.

" I believe that it is best you get some training done after all you do have the tournament in a week." She said causing me to nod in agreement.

"Good point. Well I better go get started." I said rising up and making my way to my backpack.

"Hey I have an idea why don't we join you?" Neptune said causing me to blink as the others nodded.

"Um are you guys sure?" I asked surprised at the current events.

"Yeah. I'm curious about how you exactly train anyway." IF said getting to her feet. The others soon followed and stood up.

"Alright. If you want to I won't stop you." I said walking towards my shoes and putting them on with the others following suit.

 **10 minutes later**

"Woah dude this place is trashed!" Neptune shouted seeing the state of the clearing after my training sessions. The meadow had several craters and trenches from me testing energy attacks and a few trees were vaporized in the process as well.

"Yeah well sometimes I can't hold back my power well and this is the result." I said in embarrassment. "Oh by the way Neptune I want you to fight with me in your transformation."

"What?!" She yelled.

"In your transformation you're stronger than me and Kila so this will be a good test also if I recall you said it tires you out so maybe this will help you get used to it." I explained my reasons for wanting to fight her.

"Fine... Let's get serious!" She declared as a glow surrounded her and she was soon replaced by her transformed self who drew her blade and smirked. "Alright Crimy I'm ready."  
"You better be Nep otherwise this could end bad." I smirked getting into my fighting stance.

Neptune wasted no time in attacking and shot forward and slashed at me which I barely avoided by rolling to the side and not missing an opening and threw a punch which she blocked with the flat side of her sword. I broke through her guard by throwing a kick that caused her to stumble back and began to throw multiple punches at her in which she took advantage of her superior speed by blocking and avoiding them occasionally getting a slash in at me which I would barely dodge. I had to break the engagement so I charged a small ki blast and shot at the ground by our feet causing us to fly back from the explosion by the time she regained her balance I had managed to charge up a energy wave that I fired at her but to my surprise she managed to raise her blade in time to cut right through it.

"Wow I didn't expect that!" I said shocked at her power in which she smirked in response. Faster than I could react she slashed me multiple times, sent me into the air and slashed me hard enough to send me to the ground. "Ugh…fine want to play rough? Kaioken!"

The red aura surrounded m body and I shot forward slamming my fist across her face sending her skidding back and to my surprise a glow flashed in her hand and then an aura flashed around her and her power shot up a lot. I shot forward and flung my fist and to my surprise this time she blocked it.

"Did you just use a stat buff?" I asked and she simply smirked in response before slamming a boot into my gut and sent me stumbling back and I had just enough time to recover to see her shoot forward and slash me twice across the chest before slamming the hilt of her sword into my back knocking the wind out of me. "Fine Kaioken times two!"

The aura flared even more violently and I shot forward and began to throw punches at her in which she began to block and dodge in response even throwing her own attacks forward and my fist would meet her blade causing a minor shockwave that shook the ground. I was soon aware that we were dead even and that this battle could go on for quite a bit if I didn't do something but before I could figure out an idea Neptune did something first. She managed to overpower me and send me flying back into a tree with a powerful slash and knocking me out of the Kaioken. Before I could stand up a blade was pressed against my throat and Neptune stood over me with a smirk.

"Looks like I win Crimy." She said before transforming back to her normal self and holding out a hand to help me up.

"No kidding I lost you curb stomped me." I said as I took her hand and stood up. "I only hit you a couple of times while you knocked me around like a ragdoll."

"Yeah Nep-Nep is really super strong!" Compa said walking over to me to tend to a few wounds I had acquired from the fight.

"I'm gonna be honest I didn't expect Nep to win that." IF said clearly surprised at the outcome.

"You had no faith in me Iffy! My poor heart!" Neptune said clutching her chest in mock pain.

"It's not like that Nep. Julio just seemed a lot more powerful than you is all." IF said explaining her reasons.

"I know Iffy to be honest I'm just as surprised as you are." Neptune said seriously. Compa finished tending to my wounds and I stretched lightly and simply smiled.

"Well that just proves that I need to train harder to beat you now." I said smirking.

"Hey Julio." Kila said causing us to turn to her. "Do you think it's possible for you to teach me how to do those techniques?"

"Um possibly but I'm not exactly the teaching type." I said surprised at the sudden question.

"Well please consider it." Kila said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright I will." I said turning away to avoid the cuteness. "Well I'd say that's enough of a training session."

"Yeah I'm tired from that fight." Neptune said yawning. "I could use some pudding in my belly so home away."

"What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"Barely five thirty." IF answered after a quick glance at her phone.

"Hmm…I'm gonna go visit Takko and talk about a few things." I said before remembering something. "Hey Kila you said you wanna meet him right?"

"Wait really?" She said surprised at my words.

"Yeah besides the guy would like to meet you heck he may fight you to test your skill." I said confidently.

"Alright lead the way." She said excited.

"We'll be back soonafter we stop by." I told the others.

"Okay Crim-Crim, I'll get started on dinner while you're gone." Compa replied before planting a kiss on my cheek. "See you in a bit."

"See ya." I said a bit embarrassed by the sudden kiss. We began to walk separate ways with the others on their way home and us to Takko's.

"So what is he like exactly?" Kila questioned me after a bit of an awkward pause.

"He's pretty easy to talk to and is pretty wise not to mention a good person to go to for advice." I answered after thinking for a bit. "As a martial artist he's incredible. He's a way better fighter than me and if we were to fight off of pure skill he'd win every time. The only reason I've ever beaten him is because of my energy attacks and even then it's a struggle."

"Wow maybe I can fight him to see how I stack up." She said crossing her arms.

"About that how exactly do you fight because from what I've seen you're hiding something outside of martial arts skill." I questioned causing her to smirk.

"Maybe I'll show you next time we fight." She said smugly.

"Hmph you better because I won't hold back." I shot back with a smirk of my own.

After a few more minutes we arrived at Takko's training grounds and we walked in and after a quick glance around I spotted him meditating nearby and we approached him. He noticed our arrival, rose to his feet and approached us.

"Ah Julio just stopping by I assume?" He questioned after greeting me.

"Yeah plus I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine." I said gesturing to Kila.

"Hello I'm Kila it's an honor to meet you." She said bowing respectfully which he returned.

"Pleasure meeting a friend of Julio. Hmm...from what I can see you yourself are a martial artist." He said after studying her for a bit.

"I knew you'd be able to pick that up." I grinned at Kila's surprised expression.

"Yes, when you're my age picking up who a martial artist is becomes easier." He said chuckling before looking at me. "I assume you've fought her?"  
"Yep she's very skilled would have beat me if it weren't for the Kaioken." I replied.

"I will definitely have to fight you one day but not today due to the tournament preparations." He said gaining a curious look from Kila.

"Tournament?"  
"Oh yeah. Pretty soon me and four others will be going against a friend of Takko's and his students to see who is stronger." I explained. "It was originally going to be held in Planeptune but it was changed to Lastation instead. It will be held in about a week."

"Sounds cool. Well I hope we get the chance to watch you fight." She said smiling.

"Of course you can friend or family of a competitor are welcome for free." Takko said smiling kindly.

"Cool! Anyway I can't wait to fight you sir." Kila said excited about the her future fight.

"Well Takko good seeing you but we better get going. See you in a week." I said and I bowed respectfully which he returned and me and Kila took the exit and left.

"Well he is certainly a good man." Kila said as we began to walk back to the apartment.

"He is. Without him I wouldn't have gotten as skilled as I am now." I said putting my arms behind my head. "By the way I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" She questioned.

"How do you really feel about me being in a relationship with Compa. And don't lie." I said giving her a stern look that caught her off guard.

"Umm well...not to happy really." She said sighing. "It hurts especially since I confessed to you but you do know her longer and have only known me a couple of days. Plus she's really sweet and cute so I don't blame you."  
"Hey don't be like that you're sweet and cute too and it's just that you did it out of nowhere and I wasn't too sure about how I felt about you yet not like how I knew I liked Compa." I answered placing a hand on her shoulder. "In fact I do have feelings for you. But I have them for Compa too and we're dating and it's not like I can date two girls at once Kila."

"Wait maybe you can. I have no problems sharing you. I'd be fine as long as you're my lover." She said shocking me.

"Woah woah woah. Hold the phone just because you fine with it doesn't mean Compa is."

I said surprised.

"Well we won't know until we ask." She said looking me in the eyes pleading.

"Fine but not now later and if she's not fine with it than that's it." I said seriously.

"Okay." She said a bit of a hopeful smile while I wasn't sure how to feel. I mean, I'd like the idea of not having to choose but would it work out if Compa agrees? Maybe for a bit but after a while I doubt it. Let's not dwell on it and wait till it happens.

 **A few minutes later**

"Hey you two welcome back." IF said from the couch watching some anime that involved giant mechs and flashy costumes. Seems like it would be fun to watch.

"Yeah took a bit longer than expected but Kila here managed to get him to agree to fight her sometime." I said after removing my shoes and planting on the couch next to her. "What is this anime?"

"Meka Kosuchumu. It's fairly new and pretty fun to watch. But it's pretty over the top at times." IF explained.

"Sounds like it's be fun to sit down and watch." I commented as a mech smashed a building.

"Yeah too bad we're gonna be pretty busy in the future though." She said.

"Yeah but hey we'll definitely have free time. And if now we'll make time" I replied as the credits began to play.

"I guess." She said smiling a bit. Then a certain animal jumped onto my lap and began to attack me with licks.

"Hey stop that tickles! Where'd you even come from?" I said calming Purin down with a few pets. "Good girl."

"By the way where are Compa and Neptune?" Kila asked and I noticed that they weren't here.

"Oh Compa needed to get something to finish dinner." IF said. "And Nep went with her to help out."

"Oh when did they leave?"I asked.

"Ten minutes ago." She answered. "They'll be back soon."  
"So what now?" I asked.

"How about a one v one on a racing game?" IF suggested.

"Fine with me."

 **Fifteen minutes later**

"Dang it!" I said as IF just barely won.

"Well looks like I'm the better racer." IF said smirking getting a glare from me.

"Hey just because you won one race doesn't mean anything." I said pouting.

"Iknow just teasing." She said giggling with Kila doing the same at my expression.

"We're back!" A familiar hyper voice called and in walked Neptune and Compa with a couple of bags in their hands.

"Welcome back." I said after getting over my sadness.

"Hey, when'd you get back?" Compa asked.

"About twenty minutes ago."

"Oh well I'll be done with dinner in a couple of hours so have fun." She said taking the bags and walking into the kitchen with Purin following her with her little tail wagging.

"So what do we do for a couple of hours?" I asked.

"I have an idea how about would you rather?" Kila suggested.

"That actually seems like a good idea." I said. "Plus I actually have an app on my phone for that so let's play."  
"Okay why not?" Neptune said and IF nodded.

"Okay first one would you rather have the ability to go back in time or forward." I read. "Personally forward for me."

"Me too." IF said.

"Past for me." Kila said.

"Me too." Neptune said.

"Alright this seems like it could kill some time so let's keep going." i said and moved onto the next question.

 **One hour later**

"Well that killed an hour." I said when we got bored. Compa had joined in after she left dinner in the oven where it would cook for another hour. "What now?"  
"How about we take turns on that game you were playing this morning?" Neptune suggested.

"Alright so we switch when we die?" I asked.

"Yeah seems like it could be fun." IF said. "Besides I'm a fan of this series."

"Alright who goes first?" Kila asked.

"Nep-Nep should since it was her idea." Compa said.

"Alright." "Fine with me." "Kay." Were our answers.

"Alrighty let your friend Nep show how it's done." She declared. And five minutes later she died.  
"Nice one." I said smirking as Kila took the controller. And I promptly received was a pillow to the face knocking me off the couch. "OW!"

"Don't make fun next time." Was her response. Kila lasted a bit longer but ultimately failed so Compa took over and to my surprise she made it to the boss but still died. IF managed to defeat the boss and went on to clear the level but died in the next one. Me on the other hand beat the level she failed and was halfway through the next one when the timer dinged and Compa went to get dinner out the oven.

"Well that was actually fun." I said rising up to help set the table with the others. Compa had decided to make a lasagna which I was happy about because it was one of my favorite things to eat and if Compa was making it I knew it would be awesome. And I was right since after about a thirty minutes it was all gone and we were all full and content. Me and Kila got up to do the dishes while the others went to get things set up bed and take Purin out for a walk to let her do her business.

 **One hour later**

"Well let's get to bed so we can head to Lastation and have time to look around." IF said from her sleeping bag. Neptune was already dozing off on the couch while Kila was on her own mattress. Me and Compa were gonna share one again because it saved room and we liked laying down together though we didn't say it outloud plus Purin liked sleeping with both of us.

"G'night everyone." Neptune yawned as she fell asleep and Kila quickly doing the same. Geez those two don't need a lot to sleep do they?

"Night." IF said snuggling into her sleeping bag. Me and Compa followed suit though Compa scooted closer to me entering my bubble but I was fine with it since it was nice sleeping with her.

"If you want to get closer you can." I whispered to her causing her to blush but she did and was practically pressed against me though it felt nice having her close. I smiled as she rested her head against my chest and began to fall asleep. I found myself dozing off as well and had enough time to kiss her forehead before I fell asleep.

 **Time skip ten AM**

Once we were up and awake at nine we began to get dressed and gather everything we had gotten for the trip and soon were done. I had the idea to use some of my capsules to store them so we didn't have to worry about carrying them so we were already.I walked over to Purin and tied a leash to her collar and thankfully no one responded to our post about finding her so we decided to keep her and bring her along for the trip since we didn't want to put her in the kennel or something.

"Alright everything's ready so let's get going to Lastation!" I declared and everyone let out a supporting cheer and we went out the door to go on our next adventure.

 **AN:Hey everyone once again I took a while but I wanted to make this one long but don't worry because the next one is shorter so I should be able to upload it soon plus I am now on summer vacation so I will have plenty of time to write this. Unfortunately Nep isn't here because she's off getting ready for that VR game so it's only gonna be me for a while.**

 **I don't have anything else to say so let's get to the review thing. Please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, criticism, what I could improve on, and predictions for the future and please no flames.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Julio and friends head to the basilicom in order to gain the passes to travel between nations. Along the way Neptune makes a new friend who them directions. Upon obtaining them they begin their journey to Lastation and soon arrive only to face a problem. What is it? Find out next time on: Arrival and a problem already?! Don't miss it!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12:Arrival and a problem already?!**

 **AN:Hey everybody back with another chapter though this one is short so I can get back to working on a new chapter for my Pokemon story. So let's just get right into this.**

 **Bold= author**

 _Italics=thinking_

Regular=speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **3rd person**

As soon as they left the apartment with their things and Purin, Julio and the others began to make their way to the basilicom with very few people in the way to their surprise.

"Huh honestly thought there would be more people in the streets." Kila commented dressed in the outfit they first met her in. "Oh well less people in our way."

"Yeah. Not a fan of crowds myself." Julio said placing his arms behind his head. "But I should probably get used to it what with the tournament coming up."

"Speaking of that you best get us in because watching you fight is pretty cool." Neptune said.

"I will don't worry about besides I'm the one who's gonna be fighting." He responded.

"So what happens if you win anyways?" IF asked curious.

"Oh well the prize money goes to the dojo but Takko said he plans to reward us for fighting on his behalf." He said. "I'm not sure how but I'll find out if me and the team wins."

"By the way where's Nep-Nep?" Compa asked looking around and the others looked around as well realizing the pudding lover was indeed gone.

"How?!" Julio exclaimed. "We looked away for like twenty seconds!"  
"I don't know but maybe we should just go to the basilicom. She knows the way right?" Kila asked."

"She should and if she doesn't pop up we'll go looking for her." IF said sighing in annoyance.

 **Cut to Neptune**

"Oh man. How'd I lose them?" Neptune asked no one in particular. "Well no use worrying about it. They'll probably be heading to Planeptower so I'll head there."

After a couple of minutes of walking our purple haired protag realized one teeny weeny detail. She had absolutely no idea where she was going.

"Hey shut it. I know where I'm going!" She declared annoyed. "But just to confirm maybe I should ask that person over there."  
The person she was referring to was a small fair skinned girl. She had dull yellow-brown eyes and is a light brunette. Her hair is almost the size of her body and worn in two pigtails with two bells holding each one. Her long bangs frame her face and she has two un-even cowlicks. On her head she wears a yellow cat eared hat on her head with a tiny kitty face, single stitch, a daisy, and few brown stripes on each ear.

She was wearing an outfit resembling a school uniform. It consists of a white top with red bow-tie and green collar with green lines. The skirt matches the neck, and she also wears black flats with green socks, and a big white bow where her yellow cat tail comes out. On top of that she was riding on a small blob looking thing with a face and what looked like a pair of needles poked into it.

"Excuse me can I ask you a question?" Neptune asked walking up to the girl.

"What ,nyu? Is there something you want from Broccoli, nyu?" The girl responded now identified as Broccoli.

"Oh you're name's Broccoli? You're so cute I want to name ou "Puchiko." Neptune said smiling at the cuteness of the girl.

"It's Broccoli not Puchiko, nyu." Broccoli said with a weird look on her face.

"Let's not split pears okay?" Neptune replied not even caring.

"You're terrible at listening,nyu." Broccoli muttered clearly annoyed.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you how I get to Planeptower?" Neptune asked pressing on to her question. "I'm supposed to go there but I don't know where it is."  
"Well, nyu. Just head down here and you'll see a sign for it, nyu." Broccoli answered gesturing to a road.

"Sweet! Thank you! I gotta run now, bye-bye." Neptune said before running off."

"Hmm...I feel like I've met her before, nyu." Broccoli muttered thinking with her eyes closed before they flew open. "Oh that was Nep, nyu!"

 **Jump to Planeptower**

"There you are Nep." IF said seeing her run towards them panting. "What happened?"  
"I don't know…I just lost ya." She said breathing heavily before noticing the sky harbor. "Woah the ground it's split open! This must be where a legendary battle between gods occurred and it was so fierce the ground split!"

"Um…" Kila and IF muttered staring at Neptune.

"What? I thought spending a few days with Nep would help you two understand her randomness." Julio commented chuckling at their deadpan faces.

"No it's not that it's just I thought she had amnesia so how does she know a lot?" IF said.

"I don't know. Just roll with it." He said shrugging. "Nothing she does makes sense anyway."  
"This is the sky harbor Nep-Nep. Since the lands aren't connected we use it to get to the other lands."Compa explained to her.

"Oh so we just head across?" She asked.

"Well first we need to go fill out a few papers to get across freely with any of the lands at the basilicom." IF said leading the way in.

"Hello~." Neptune sang and immediately a man dressed in robes with the Planeptune symbol approached us.

"Hello and welcome to the basilicom. How may I help you?" He asked kindly.

"We need to get across to Lastation sir." IF said respectfully.

"Ah I see you five and the dog to Lastation am I correct?" He asked.

"Yessy." Comp answered.

"Very well then. Please fill out this form and sign right over here."

 **A few minutes later**

"So Mr. Julio, Ms. Kila, Ms. IF, Ms. Compa, and Ms. Neptunia, correct?" He asked getting Neptune's name wrong.

"Hey, mister my name's "Neptune" not "Neptunia." Neptune corrected.

"Oh my apologies for mistaking a loli-cute girl like you." He said causing Julio to sweatdrop. "Let's see now Neptuune...Neptyo...toon…"

"Is my name that hard to say?" Neptune said sweat dropping.

"No not at all I'm just having a bad day is all."

"Hey you three can you say her name?" IF questioned.

"Yeah." Me and Kila said in unison.

"Nope I couldn't so I just say Nep-Nep." Compa said embarrassed. "I couldn't pronounce Crim-Crim's name either."

"Can you say Planeptune?" IF asked.

"Planeptune." She said.

"How can you say that but not Neptune it doesn't make sense." IF said shaking her head with a smile.

"I think it's cute." Julio commented causing Compa to flush pink.

"Sorry for the wait. You're all ready to go." The staff member said. "You should be able to travel through Planeptune and Lastation freely now."  
"Thanks." IF said.

"Hey mister is the goddess around here?" Neptune asked.

"I think lady Purple Heart is up in Celestia. She hasn't come down here yet." He answered.

"I see. I thought she would be around. Shucks." Neptune said in disappointment.

"Well from what I've heard the other CPUs have returned so it does seem likely for her to return soon." He said. "I hope she's alright."

"Maybe something happened to her." IF said with a worried expression.

"That can't be she would never lose to the other goddesses." He said confidently.

"Um what are you talking about?" Neptune said clearly lost.

"The Console War a battle started in eons past for rule over Gamindustri." The man explained. "It's said the last standing CPU will become a god to rule over Gamindustri."

"So,they've been fighting for years in Celestia." IF finished.

"Why fight for that long? Why not be friends instead?" Neptune questioned.

"Yeah I feel the same but with how long they've been going at it I guess there's no turning back." IF said. "But let's get going to Lastation."

"See you again Mr. Nice Guy." Neptune said waving as we began to walk out.

"Thank you and be careful now." He called after us. "That Neptune girl was so small and cute. I hope she comes again but I can't help but I feel I've seen her before."

"So how exactly do we get to the other lands?" Neptune asked.

"Via an airship." IF said.

"Hey Julio you grew up in Lastation, right? So it's technically homecoming for you." Neptune remarked causing him to blink.

"Yeah." Was all he said causing the others to blink at his sudden change from his cheerful self.

"Oh yeah you don't really like it there. Sorry." Neptune said in embarrassment.

"It's okay. Even if this whole Key Fragment stuff didn't pop up I would have to go to Lastation anyway for the tournament." He pointed out.

"Well let's continue the conversation on the airship." Kila pointed out since it was about to leave soon.

"Oh yeah let's get going." Julio said before calling out to Purin. "Come on Purin."

The dog barked and took the lead pulling him along with the others following them to the ship. They managed to board and find a few seats for them with a few minutes to spare so the topic continued.

"So what exactly is our plan?" Neptune asked. "To find the things."

"Simple. The guy at the basilicom said the goddesses are back except for Purple Heart." IF explained. "So we go to her and ask her for assistance. Plus she may be able to help with that amnesia problem of yours."

"Well I guess that could work." Neptune said though not really reassured. "So how long should it take us to get there?"

"Couple of hours." Coma answered with Purin falling asleep in her lap.

"I like Purin's idea. Time to take a nap!" Julio declared before getting comfortable and falling asleep.

"Wow it does not take much for him to pass out." Kila said before noticing Neptune had fell asleep as well. "Her too, huh?"  
"Yeah, Nep-Nep and Crim-Crim are lazy." Compa said with a smile. "But they're fun people to be with when they're awake."

"True I don't think a boring moment ever goes by with these two." IF said with a small smile.

"So do follow suit or do something else for the next couple of hours?" Kila asked.

"Hmm how bout we share past experiences?" IF suggested. "Like nice moments in our lives."

"Sure I mean we are in this together in the long run." Kila said smiling.

 **Cut to Lastation**

"We are HERE!" Neptune yelled getting stares from people.

"Can you not scream right in my ear." Kila growled rubbing her ears. "Especially since I have four."

"Oh sorry I'm just excited." Neptune said with a apologetic smile.

"It's fine just remember my hearing makes it to where screaming hurts my head."

"Anyway this place sure is steampunky." Neptune said looking around seeing the various factories and buildings with several releasing smokes from chimneys. "Iffy what's this place called?"  
"Lastation, ruled by CPU Black Heart. It's obscured by various industries." IF answered.

"So does the theme of each land match the goddess's preference?" Neptune asked.

"No the CPUs protect the people. Each nation is shaped by the humans." IF answered.

"Oh that's so realistic." Neptune said disappointed. "What are ya'll three's thoughts of this land."  
"The factories and chimneys remind me of an industrial revolution but I'm not into this kind of thing." Compa answered.

"Me neither all this smoke and stuff is getting to my senses." Kila said with her nose wrinkled.

"Yeah not into steampunk at all myself. Planeptune's more my style." Julio said shrugging.

"It's not for everyone but I think it's nice. Let's go to the basilicom." IF said giving her own opinion of the place.

 **A few minutes later**

"Hey Iffy are we there yet?" Neptune questioned clearly annoyed.

"That's odd I'm pretty sure was in this direction." Iffy muttered with a frown. "Julio do you know the way?"

"No, I told you I never bothered to figure out where certain places were remember?" Julio said.

"Don't tell me we're lost." Neptune sighed.

"Sorry it's been awhile since I've come here." IF apologized. "Let's just ask for directions."  
"How about that I'm-going-on-an-adventure-looking-girl." Neptune said pointing towards a girl with red hair. "Hello you with the red hair."

"Hmm what is it?" The girl said turning towards us. She had long rust red colored hair pulled into a ponytail with amber eyes and stood around 5'4 and an outfit that looked like an adventurer would wear. It consisted of a black short shirt under a white tank top held up with a belt, under a red and white jacket with gold lining. She also wore a pair of matching short-shorts with a thick brown and gold belt. To complete the outfit she wore black fingerless gloves, a blue scarf and matching red shoes.

"I want to meet Lady Black Heart but can you tell me where to meet her?" Neptune asked.

"Lady Black Heart? Oh you mean Lady Noire." She said. Noire huh? Better remember that. "Well just head down this path take a right and you'll find the basilicom."

"Looks like the general direction was right." IF said smugly. "Thank you."

"Got to help each other in need right?" She responded.

"Well since we've met mind if I ask your name?" Neptune asked. "My name is Neptune. This is Compa, Iffy, Kila and the guy with weird hair is Julio."  
"Hey my hair is cool and you know it!" Julio said crossing his arms with a huff.

"My name is Falcom. I'm a newbie adventurer." She said introducing herself and ignoring me. "If you're in a pickle and need help just give me a holler."

"Really?" Neptune said happily.

"Oh we're in a hurry but hope we meet each other again!" IF said.

"Yeah see you again!" Falcom called after us. "Whew what a surprise. Didn't expect to meet them in this realm. But that one guy he looks familiar…"

 **Julio's POV**

"Well that girl was nice." I commented to the others as we made our way to the basilicom.

"Yeah hope we meet her again." Neptune said. Along the way we passed a man in a long black cloak and when we passed him I froze. A dark and uneasy feeling passed over me and the power I felt was...evil and powerful. When I turned to look at the man he was gone.

"Crim-Crim, you okay?" I heard and looked back to the others to find them staring at me with worried looks.

"Yeah just had a weird feeling is all." I said smiling at them to signal I was fine which calmed them down. But the uneasy feeling...whoever that guy was he was powerful. I had a feeling that whoever he was this wouldn't be the first time we met.

 **AN: And with that cliff hanger we are done for now! So in case you're wondering, yes that guy is indeed our main villain and he takes inspiration from a powerful villain in anime. Also some of ya'll may have noticed but to those who didn't there was a little reference from Falcom that will be important not just to this story but to future ones as well.**

 **Anyway time to head back to the Pokemon fic which I will do two chapters instead of one because I spent so long getting done with these. Also I will be making an important announcement on those so look for that.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts, predictions, and suggestions for the story and what I could improve on. And please no flames.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Julio and the others arrival at the basilicom does not go as planned so they decide to take quests and assist a woman named Chian who informs them of the situation in Lastation and when they complete a quest from her they receive an unexpected guest. Who is it? Find out next time on: Avenir and a Goddess?! Don't miss it!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: Avenir and a Goddess?**

 **AN: Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter after working on my other story and my new one. I'm gonna do one chapter before I head to the Pokemon story then the new one and this. Without further wait let's get right into it.**

 **Bold= Author**

 _Italics= thoughts_

Regular= speaking

 **I don't own anything except my OC everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies**

 **Julio's POV**

"Alright I believe this is the Basilicom." IF said as we arrived at a building that resembled the Basilicom back at Planeptune.

"Well this didn't take us long." I said as we began to make our way in.

"Um, 'scuse me. Looking for Lady Black Heart is she around?" Neptune asked a Basilicom worker who scowled.

"What are you kids doing here? Scram!" He said rudely causing me to frown at his attitude.

"Rude. That's no way to treat guests." Neptune said glaring at the man.

"We really need to meet the CPU in order to help Nep-Nep." Compa told the man.

"Oh maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Neptune. This Compa, Iffy, Kila, and Julio." Neptune said pointing to each of us in turn.

"I don't care who or what you are! Now, get out!" He shouted.

"Jeez so much for civility from the Basilicom." IF said looking annoyed. "They say the clothes make the man, but I guess the CPU isn't all that great."

"I couldn't care less what Black Heart is called. So say what you want." He muttered causing IF to gain a look of suspicion.

"Hey come on you have a group of cute girls pleading and a guy that's pretty cute I guess if you're into that." Neptune said causing me to give her a glare.

"Hey I'm not pleading and I am definitely cute! Besides I think you maybe pissing him off a bit." I said as he indeed looked angry at that last part of her comment.

"Nep, let's go. We're wasting our time here." IF said. Well she wasn't wrong this guy clearly wasn't going to budge.

"What?! Iffy giving up can mean a game over!" Neptune protested.

"She's right. This guy's too stubborn." I said turning away from the guy and walking out with the others following. We walked for a bit before Neptune spoke out.

"Okay, I'm more than a bit peeved. The Basilicom is one thing but you two is another." She said angry. "Why'd we leave?"  
"Didn't you notice?" IF questioned. "He didn't treat the Goddess's name with respect."  
"Oh, you're right! That's strange." Compa said with a serious look.

"Yeah. Like he had none at all." Kila said crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah. The guy in Planeptune said the CPU's name with respect." Neptune said catching on.

"Yeah. The way that guy treated Lady Black heart's name was with scorn." IF said. "That isn't normal."

"Iffy you were traveling around the world right? Do you know something?" Compa questioned.

"Sorry, Compa. I've mostly stayed in Planeptune so I don't have any info now." IF apologized.

"So much for the gust of wind through Gamindustri or whatever your title is." I said earning a glare from IF. "Aww don't worry about it. We still love you ai."

"YOU'RE STILL CALLING ME THAT?!" She shouted.

"YES!" I declared in response and Purin let out a bark that sounded like she was copying me.

"Anyway. Maybe it would be a good idea to do some quests."" Kila cut in before IF could strangle me.

"Yeah that's a good idea." IF said calming down.

"Why we have a lot of money right?" Neptune asked. "Don't tell me you used all our funds for your own pleasures!"  
"We have money. I don't sneak out to buy pudding like you do." IF sid causing my eyes to widen.

"That was you!" I yelled causing Neptune to freeze. "You stole some of my money for pudding?"  
"Um...I...uh." she stammered.

"And you didn't think to buy me some." I said faking to be hurt. "How rude!"  
"Wait you're mad because I didn't buy you any?" She asked.

"Yes. How inconsiderate." I said crossing my arms.

"Back to the real topic. If you recall the Key Fragment was with the disc back in Planeptune right?" IF asked and we nodded. "Maybe it could be the same here."

"Oh that's pretty smart. If we find where the monsters are coming from here than we should find the Key Fragment. Plus we would help Lastation a lot if we stop any monster attacks." Kila said crossing her arms.

"Yep." IF said confidently.

"Well how about you four go to the guild while I go find us a hotel to stay at while we're here." I suggested.

"That'd be smart Julio." IF said in agreement.

"Alright I'll be off." I said and walked off with Purin following me.

 **Twenty minutes later**

"Okay sir. Here is your room keys." The lady at the front desk said handing me a couple of keys.

"Thank you ma'am." I said respectfully.

"No problem. Please enjoy your stay." She said. I walked off to the rooms to take a look in them seeing two beds in each room, a television and a bathroom. I had decided to get two rooms and as for who shares the rooms we'll figure that out later.

"Well Purin you wait here okay?" I said and she looked sad about that. "Sorry girl we're gonna be fighting monsters and all you'll do i get in the way." She let out a small whine at that and gave me the eyes. "Fine. But try to stay out of the way when we fight."  
Purin let out a cheerful bark and spun in a circle happy. I chuckled at her actions and walked out of the room and locking it. I began to make my way to where he guild was and felt my phone buzz. I saw it was a message from IF to meet them at a factory along with the location of it.

"Alright better get going." I said as I turned round and began to make my way over when I accidently bumped into girl who gave me a glare.

"Watch where you're going." She said annoyed. She had pale skin with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons and about 5'2. Her bangs were neatly combed, framing her pretty face and she had very noticeable red eyes that were pretty cute. She wore a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which had black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. She all in all looked like the type of girl to be quite uptight and regal but she also gave off a tsundere aura around her.  
"Sorry about that. I didn't see you." I apologized. "You okay."

"Yes. And it's alright just be more aware." She said calming down a bit.

"Well I need to get going." I said rushing off.

 **3rd person**

"Hmm that guy gave off quite an aura of power for a human and quite the appearance too. Wait...didn't the worker say that Neptune came to the Basilicom with a guy with a similar description and that he had a dog as well." The girl said out loud before smirking. "Well this is quite lucky I follow him and I find Neptune."

 **Jump to factory**

"There you guys are." Julio said walking to the factory to find the others waiting for him. "Sorry for the wait."  
"It's alright. We didn't wait too long." Kila reassured him. "Now let's get going."

"Where?"

"To a place where we'll complete the quest off in some mountain areas." IF answered. "We also have some stuff to inform you about."  
"Like what?" He asked as they began to walk off.

"Well first is Avenir." IF said. "They took control over the Basilicom and basically rule Lastation. Apparently they won't let anybody speak with Lady Black Heart too."  
"So that guy was from Avenir then." He said frowning.

"Yep. So we're hoping that we could meet her via quests." Kila added.

"Okay so what exactly is the quest?" He asked as he picked up Purin who had started scratching his leg and began to rub her head.

"Simple we need to kill a monster attacking the trade route for Chian's company." IF explained.

"Who?"

"The woman who made the request. She owns the factory and she was the one who told us all about Avenir." Compa answered.

"Yep. Now lets pick up the pace and get this quest done so I can eat me some pudding." Neptune declared before running forward. The group looked at each other and sighed except for Purin who jumped out of Julio's arms and ran after Neptune barking excitedly.

"Well if you can't beat them join them!" Julio declared before sprinting after the two of them catching up quickly.

"Wait up Crim-Crim, Nep-Nep!" Compa called after them before running after them.

"Well shall we?" Kila said smiling.

"Yeah we should." IF sighed before they sprinted to catch up.

 **Mountains**

"Come on you guys! Hurry up we're here." Neptune said beating everyone to the place where they should find the monster.

"Nep-Nep. Wait. I'm so tired." Compa said panting.

"At this rate she'll be too tired to fight." Julio sighed.

"Well Neptune won't stop running so a break isn't possible." Kila said a bit tired herself.

"Yeah both of them will be tired." IF sighed.

"I have an idea." Julio said walking over to Compa. "Here hop on my back."

"Huh?" She said surprised.

"Hop on my back. I'll carry you till we find the monster." He explained and squatted down and after a bit Compa got onto his back. He gripped her legs so she wouldn't fall and she wrapped her arms around his neck but not tightly. "Make sure you got a grip."  
"I do." She muttered a bit embarrassed. "I should be fine."

"Okay." He said and he took a couple of steps forward to test it out and found it easy to do so though a certain soft something pressed against his back was certainly distracting. "Alright this should be fine."

"Well let's get going and catch up to Neptune." Kila said. It turned out to be a really long walk with many slopes and slants along the way though not once did Julio complain about carrying Compa. "How are you not tired?" Kila asked.

"Training and lots of stamina." He answered when they noticed Neptune starting to pant in exhaustion.

"C-Can't...Tired...Rest…" She muttered panting.

"Maybe we should take a break." Kila suggested. They agreed and Julio let Compa off his back and thanks to his piggy back ride she was pretty rested. They sat down and began to rest for a bit except for Julio who was throwing a ball for Purin to play fetch with.

"It's a good thing I always have a pudding on me just in case I need a snack." Neptune said pulling it from her pocket along with a spoon and about to eat it when a large monster resembling a phoenix landed and let out roar.

"Hey is that the monster?" Julio asked putting the ball away and shooing Purin to go hide and she hid behind some small rocks.

"I think it is." IF said standing.

"Nope it's not. It's definitely not." Neptune said smiling in denial.

"You're in denial." Kila said getting up with Compa doing the same

"I figured. Just when I was going to eat pudding." She replied tragically and stood up her hair covering her eyes before a purple low erupted around her and faded revealing her transformed self who looked pissed. "How dare you interrupt my precious pudding time! I'll destroy you!"

"Oh I do like that attitude." Kila said with a dark smile signaling her sadistic side's arrival.

"Oh no." Julio said a bit scared.

"Oh what is it my dear warrior?" She purred walking up to him. "Not happy to see me?"  
"N-No just try to focus on the monster not me." He said drawing Crimson Nova and his newly named sword Denki. "Alright let's see how good this sword is."  
"Don't disappoint." She said pulling out her knife.

"Hey let's start you two." Neptune declared.

"Jeez Neptune's so serious when it comes to pudding." IF muttered drawing her weapons.

"Well whatever works, I guess?" Compa said pulling out her syringe.

Unbeknownst to the party however a familiar girl had just arrived. She surveyed the situation and sighed.

"Well better wait till they're done with that monster than." She muttered and sat down on a nearby rock and began to watch.

Julio, the battle lover he is, rushed in and slashed its wing causing it to roar in pain and attempt to smack him with its other wing only for Neptune bring her sword on it's head. Kila quickly stabbed its back with her knife and rolled out of the way of its counterattack.

"Meteor rain." Julio shouted and several flaming rocks fell on the bird causing it to roar and fire several fireballs at the group. They managed to avoid most of them but one managed to collide into Julio's chest exploding and sending him into a nearby boulder.

"Crim-Crim!" Compa cried out. He waved his hand signaling he was fine and Compa cast a healing skill on him healing him. He nodded in thanks before glaring at the monster who fired a larger fireball at him. His two swords crackled with their respective elements and he slashed through the attack and quickly slashed through the bird causing it to roar in pain.

"Cross Combo." He heard Neptune shout and she performed her attack and slashed it multiple times.

"Time for pain." Kila said as she slashed it multiple times before knocking it to the ground and slamming her heeled boot into it's wing and twisting the heel into the wing before it smacked it off her.

"Demon Flames." IF declared and the pillar of fire erupted under the bird. Compa fired off her Compa Love Heart and caused even greater damage before Julio tired of drawing out the fight slammed Denki into the monster's back electricity through it's body causing it to roar in pain one more time before it finally collapsed dead.

"Jeez bit much don't ya think?" IF said to Julio who shrugged.

"Well it's dead so let's head back." Neptune said tired.

"You know it would have been quicker if Nep had flew us here." IF pointed out.

"No way. I couldn't carry all of you this is quite tiring you know." Neptune protested.

"Oh yeah I forgot I can fly too." Julio said blinking.

"Wait what?" They said together.

"Yeah. See." He said levitating off the ground and flew around a bit before landing back on the ground.

"It would be so much easier if you flew us here you know." Kila said to us now out of her other self.

"No like she said we can't carry all of you and I haven't gotten used to it yet." He said.

"Well how bout a pudding each time?" Compa suggested. "Not just any pudding the super premium one."

"That's enticing but I'll have to pass." Neptune said and I felt a presence near us and it was strong. "I'm changing back."  
"Wait Nep not yet." IF said noticing as well that someone was watching us.

"What is it Iffy. You can't bribe me to fly you with more pudding you know."

"Come out and show yourself." Kila said. "You behind the rocks."  
"I didn't expect you to notice. Well done." A arrogant voice said and out-stepped a woman who resembled Neptune greatly. She was beautiful with eyes that were teal and her hair pure white, and went down below her shoulders somewhat, with her fringe standing above her eyes and bangs caressing her face and stood around 5'2. She wore a suit like Neptune's with black and white colors and a mechanical appearance. It also exposed a mild amount of her cleavage. Her sleeves were pure black, with silver patches on the bicep and tricep area, her gauntlets were black with silver protrusions on the knuckle. "It's been a while Neptune but you probably don't know me now…"

"Guys… she." Neptune said and we nodded.

"Yep she looks a lot like you do transformed." Julio said keeping his swords ready just in case.

"Those eyes and form… she must know something about you." IF said.

"Indeed. I know her very well." The woman said.

"Really? Then please tell me who am I?" Neptune pleaded.

"Haha being asked for help from Neptune is a first." She said. "Very well. I'll tell you."

"Really?" Neptune said only for Julio narrow his eyes.

"What's the catch?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh you're a smart one." The woman said smirking. "Not bad looking either."  
"Oh thanks?" He said more in a question.

"Now before that as you may have figured out I am CPU Black Heart." She declared. "Now the condition is simple. Defeat me in battle.

"Of course." Julio sighed before smirking and sheathing his swords. "How about me and Nep take care of this while you rest and jump in if necessary?" He said to the other three.

"You sure?" IF asked and they both nodded.

"Oh quite confident huh? I normally like that but what makes you think you stand a chance?" Black Heart asked.

"Well how bout we find out?" He said getting into a fighting stance and preparing himself with Neptune doing the same.

"Very well I ,Black Heart, shall defeat you." She declared and drew her sword which like Neptune's was futuristic and huge while glowing with power. The three were ready for the battle tougher than what they've had before.

 **AN: Well guys that's enough for now and yes I know I Ieft it on a cliffhanger there but I wanted to get this out quicker after a long absence from this story. Plus I want to get started on all my other stories too.**

 _ **Still some may not like that. Not that I care or anything**_

 **The hell? Noire why are you here?**

 _ **What? If Neptune could come here so can I.**_

 **Well yeah but I figured you'd do this when you actually joined the group.**

 _ **Well you were wrong and I'm doing the review note.**_

 **Fine.**

 _ **Please leave with any of your ideas, predictions, and any helpful criticism that can help both this story and his skills as a writer. Please no flames.**_

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Julio and Neptune square off against BlackHeart who proves to be a deadly opponent. With them being pushed back can they win? What does Julio plan to do? Find out next time on: Black Heart and a new Tsundere Friend( I'm not a Tsundere!**_ **Yes you are!) Don't miss it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Black Heart and a new Tsundere Friend**

 **AN: Hey everybody back with the next chapter where Julio and Neptune face off against Noire also I have somethings I have to address at the end of the chapter so be ready for that. So enough waiting let's just get into it.**

 **Bold= Author**

 _Italics= Thoughts_

Regular= Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and the story behind this fic everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **Julio's POV**

"Alright be careful Nep from what I can tell she's stronger than either of us individually." I said preparing myself. "We need to work together to beat her."

"Got it." Was all she said as she entered a combat stance. Despite this I couldn't help but be nervous since Neptune was pretty tired and probably can't last much longer in her transformation.

"Enough talk let's fight!" Black Heart shouted as she shot forward at speeds I could barely track and slashed at me. I managed to roll out of the way and surveyed the damage and saw a small crater where her blade hit the ground.

"Geez if that hit it'd be hurting." I said before shooting forward and throwing a punch that was blocked but she was unable to avoid a blow from Neptune who sent her back and left her open to a kick to the gut that stunned her but faster than I expected she recovered and hit me with a strong slash causing me to fly back. "And that hurt."

"Pay attention!" I heard and found a sword coming at my face so I reacted quickly and used Crimson Nova to block it.

"Close call there." Neptune said slashing at Black Heart who blocked and the two entered a quick exchange of slashes and thrusts. I shot forward and slammed a knee into Black Heart's back allowing Nep to slash her up and send her flying back with a kick but to my surprise she rose back up with barely any damage done to her.

"Pretty cheap don't you think?" She said smirking.

"Fine time to get serious." I said as I charged my aura. "Kaioken!" Immediately the red aura surrounded me boosting my power.

"Oh you seem stronger." She noticed before preparing her blade. "But is it enough?"

"Let's find out." I retorted and shot forward throwing several punches and kicks which were avoided and countered however Neptune jumping in and assisting made it easier to land blows but to my surprise she slashed Neptune back, slashed me multiple times cutting my skin and leaving a gash in my shirt before sending me towards Neptune causing me to collide with her and sending us both to the ground.

"Crim-Crim!" Compa cried out but I waved her off before we rose to our feet tired.

"She's strong." Neptune said her exhaustion evident. "I don't think I can last much longer."

"Figured you'd be exhausted." I sighed since my chest hurt badly from that slash. "I got a plan."  
"Let me hear it."

"Simple if I use a Kaioken times three I should be able to match or surpass her but I won't be able to use it long due to my injuries." I explained. "So while I keep her busy you get ready and when I give you an opening hit her with everything you got."

"Got it just be careful." She said eying my wounds in worry.  
"I make no promises." I said as I walked forward to Black Heart. "Alright let's get started."

"Just you?" Black Heart sighed. "Fine when I'm done with you Neptune's next."

"We'll see about that." I said as I began to charge up. "Kaioken time three!"

The red aura surrounded my body once again this time much more violent and red lightning flickered around my body. She blinked in surprise at my sudden power increase before smirking.

"Oh that's nice. I do like fighting strong opponents occasionally so let's have some fun."

"Same here but I won't last long so let's go." I said shooting forward and slamming a fist to her face catching her by surprise.I then began to land multiple punches before kicking her into the air with me following and proceeded to knock her around with punches and kicks essentially air juggling her before cupping my fists together and slamming her back to the ground. Wasting no time I began to fire a barrage of ki blasts at her which she cut through like nothing before shooting up to me and slashing me before sending me towards the ground. Acting quickly I recovered in midair and landed on my feet cracking the ground.

"You've gotten much stronger." She shouted before shooting down at me ready split me in two but I drew Crimson Nova and blocked her blade causing a shockwave. Our blades were locked together but I changed that by drawing Denki into them breaking the lock before slashing her back but she recovered by digging her boots into the ground and skidding to a stop. I winced lightly from the strain but ignored it since she shot forward and began to slash at me rapidly leaving me no room to recover but I quickly found an opening and headbutted her before hitting her with an uppercut that sent her into the air and kicked her back.

 **With the others**

"Wow Crim-Crim is beating her." Compa said excited as the two fighters began to clash and attack each other rapidly.  
"Yeah I know he's strong but strong enough to take on a CPU? It's amazing!" Kila said but If interrupted.

"No he won't last much longer at this rate." She said causing the others to look at her with confusion. "Remember what he said about that power boost? It puts a massive strain on him and he said if he pushes it too far it could hurt him badly."

"That's right!" Compa said remembering. "But he isn't that hurt."

"That damage he got from Black Heart must've been worse than we thought because he looks hurt." Kila said seeing him wince and pant. Neptune tensed noticing as well.

"Come on Crimy. Give me an opening." She said desperately.

 **Back with Julio**

This is bad the pain is starting to become worse and I still haven't created a good opening for Neptune to do something yet.

"Yen odds of survival for a times four." I asked the watch while avoiding some slashes from Black Heart. I quickly smacked her back with a kick giving me time to listen to Yen.

"1.8 percent. Suggestion: do not attempt." She said causing me to sigh.

"Any ideas."

"Solar flare." She answered causing me to blink.

"Oh yeah forgot about that." I said as I shot into the air with Black Heart not to far behind. "Guys cover your eyes. Neptune get ready!'

"Wha-" Black Heart began but was interrupted by the blinding flash of light. "AGGHH!"

"Got ya!" Neptune shouted shooting up. "Neptune Break!"

She proceeded to slash Black Heart rapidly from all directions before ending the attack by slamming her into the ground causing a small explosion. Black Heart to my surprise began to rise from the ground

"NEP! OUTTA THE WAY!" I shouted as I formed a blue sphere of energy in my right hand and pointed it at Black Heart and Neptune seeing what I was about to do flew away. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

The attack flew to her and before she could stand the attack collided with her causing a large explosion that caused rocks and dirt to fly everywhere. Everyone was thankfully fine, covered in dirt from the explosion but fine. I floated down to the ground dropping out of the Kaioken while I did so and landed on my feet but fell to my knees from pain and exhaustion. I saw the others running towards me crying out in worry.

"Crim-Crim are you okay?" Compa asked clearly the most worried.

"Y-Yeah." I said exhausted.

"You sure as hell don't look it." IF said and I glanced at my clothes seeing the tears and the gash on my chest looked bad though not deep.

"Next time we all fight together." Kila said worried.

"I agree there." Neptune said approaching us and landing next to me clearly exhausted. I then heard a bark and saw Purin running towards me and as soon as she got to me she began to lick me and whimper in worry.

"I'm fine girl a little beat up is all." I said rubbing her head to calm her down when I noticed Black Heart rising to her feet from the crater albeit beat up, cut and burnt quite a bit.

"No, how could I lose?" She said clearly exhausted.

"Hey a deal's a deal we won so get talking about Neptune." I said to her as I rose to my feet.

"I refuse to accept this!" She screamed as she flew off at a surprising speed considering her wounds.

"That bitch not keeping her end of the deal!" I shouted as I began to attempt to fly after her only to stumble and fall.

"Crim-Crim!" Compa cried out as I got back to my feet cursing.

"It's fine. Nep go after her!" I told her.

"Okay." She said only for a flash of light to erupt from her and reveal her as normal. "Uh oh."

"What are you doing Nep go!" IF said.

"I can't I'm too tired to transform back." She protested but began to run after her anyways.

"Come on. We'll worry about wounds when we catch her." I said and began to run after her too.

 **3rd person**

"Wait Crim-Crim." Compa cried as the other two sighed.

"He really pushes himself too hard doesn't he?" Kila asked IF.

"Yeah but at least we know he doesn't give up." IF said as the two began to run after the others with Purin following.

 **With Noire**

"I can't believe I lost." Noire muttered to herself after de-transforming. "To Neptune and a human boy. No that boy was definitely not human he is far to be powerful to be just human. And besides they beat me together. One on one I would definitely-"

She was cut off by a familiar purple colored female who tackled her from behind.

"Gotcha!" Neptune cried wrapping her arms around Noire's waist.

"Wah? WHY?" She cried out in response at being caught.

"Now spill everything you know!" Neptune shouted before noticing something, "Hey wait you're not that Black Heart chick."  
"Huh?" Noire said before realizing Neptune didn't know her. "Um can you let go of me."

"Oops sorry. Have you seen a flying women with white hair come through here?" Neptune asked after letting her go.

"Oh yeah I saw her flying really fast that way." She lied pointing towards Lastation.

"Darn it. She's long gone." She said before noticing Noire's current state. "Woah! You're all beat up!"

"Huh oh yeah I got beat up by a monster is all." She lied. "But I'm fine no need to worry."

"Nonsense I have a friend who can help with that." Neptune said before turning her attention to the way she ran from. "Compa! Come here Compa!"  
"It's like she's calling a dog." Noire muttered before Compa appeared running towards them.

"Did you need something Nep-Nep?" Compa asked sweetly.

"What she actually appeared?" Noire said in shock.

"Yeah Compa my new friend here needs some healing oh and you should probably help Crimy too." Neptune said seeing the others arrive with Julio panting. Noire winced seeing the wound on his chest. She hadn't meant to do that much damage to the guy.

After a while of applying medicine and bandaging wounds Julio and Noire were patched up and Julio had put on a new shirt since his other one was very damaged they began to address Noire.

"So who are you?" Julio asked. "Wait… we met earlier right?"  
"Yeah when you bumped into me." Noire said before introducing herself. "I'm Noire."

"Julio." He said in response.

"I'm IF." IF said cautiously.

"Hello I'm Compa nice to meet you." Compa said friendly as always.

"Kila." Kila said neutrally.

"And I'm Neptune." Neptune said eating her pudding.

"Nice to meet you." Noire said politely.

"Hey you two look pretty alike." Neptune commented to Julio and Noire. "Are you siblings?"  
"No. I mean I wish I had a sister but I'm an only child." Julio said rubbing Purin's head. "Anyway Noire what are you doing out here?"

"Oh I was taking a walk but was attacked by a monster that looked like a bird but it lost interest and left."  
"Ah that may have been the Phoenix." Julio said.  
"Yeah it may have been." IF agreed.

"So where do you live we can take you there." Kila questioned.

"Um I don't remember exactly." Noire lied trying to avoid these type of questioned.

"Don't tell me you have amnesia." Neptune said before hugging her. "Yay I have an amnesia buddy!"  
"W-What! I mean I'm not opposed to be your buddy but-" She said her face red.

"Cute." Julio said at her blushing face.  
"E-Eh c-cute." She said flustered causing Compa and Kila to frown at Julio but he didn't even notice.

"Yeah you look cute blushing." He said causing her to blush deeper.

"Oh well thanks I guess not that I need your compliments anyway." She said like a total tsundere.

"Tsundere." Julio and Neptune said together.

"I'm not a Tsundere!" She protested flushing again.

"You definitely are. I've seen enough anime to know that!" Julio declared. "Besides I find tsunderes cute."

"Hey enough with the cute talk and let's get going to Chian's place to report the quest is done." IF said noticing Compa and Kila were starting to get mad at Julio.

"Oh yeah I haven't met her yet." Julio said hopping to his feet and helping Compa to her's as well.

"Noire you should come with us." Kila said and before she can question why she added. "Your amnesia."

"Oh yeah I guess I can go with you." She said like a total tsun.

"So lead the way." Julio said still holding Compa's hand which Noire noticed.

"Alright let's get going." Neptune declared. "I'm hungry."

"Me too that fight really worked up an appetite." Julio said his stomach growling.

"Alright to Chian's place we go!" Neptune declared and raced off.

"So what are the odds she'll get lost?" Kila asked.

"Very high." IF said with an exasperated smile at Neptune.

"Anyway let's go." Julio said dragging Compa along with Purin following.

"W-Wait Crim-Crim." She said but was smiling nonetheless.

"Hey are those two are dating?" Noire questioned.

"Yeah you noticed huh?" IF said as they began to follow.

"You don't have feelings for him do you?" Kila said cautiously.

"N-No I mean he's cute but that's all I really think about him." Noire said a bit pink.

"Good I don't know what'd I do if I had another rival at getting his attention." Kila sighed.

"Enough about this talk save it for later." IF said annoyed. So the three picked up the pace to catch up with their friends unaware to a familiar cloaked man watching them from a higher up cliff.

"Hmm that boy is certainly strong but nowhere near enough to even challenge me. Give him some time he definitely could especially with that technique." The man said in a deep voice that showed him to be an adult. "Oh well may as well meet Arfoire now and report what's happened with her Black Heart." With a whirl of his cloak he disappeared to who knows where.

 **AN: Well that was something don't you think?**

 _ **While I don't like seeing myself get beat up I will admit that this is your best fight scene so far not that I care or anything.**_

 **Thanks? Anyway it's time for the power level list to show what point the characters are at.**

 _ **Julio: 3400**_

 _ **Julio(Kaioken): 5100**_

 _ **Julio(x2): 6800**_

 _ **Julio(x3): 10200**_

 _ **Neptune(Normal): 800**_

 _ **Neptune(HDD): 8000**_

 _ **Neptune(Tired): 7000**_

 _ **Noire(Normal): 950**_

 _ **Noire(HDD): 9500**_

 _ **IF: 700**_

 _ **Compa:600**_

 _ **Kila: 3400**_

 _ **Phoenix: 1500**_

 _ **Wait there are quite a bit of power jumps here.**_

 **That's what I wanted to address. I'm gonna be make some changes to the other power level lists in the other chapters later because I decided to make a lot of characters more powerful than they originally were because let's face it if I don't a lot of characters are gonna become kinda useless and not helpful so it's best I put some boosts for the characters. So you can expect characters like Arfoire to be much stronger by the end of this story. So yeah characters are gonna be stronger in the future.**

 _ **Wait so does this mean that the regular humans are actually gonna be able to compete in the future?**_

 **Yes and no. With characters the CPUs and Julio no. But they won't be left behind is what I mean because I want the human characters to have worth and not just be there. Granted against the main villain they won't stand much of a chance but by the end of the story they should be able to actually help in the final battle.**

 _ **Oh I get what you mean.**_

 **Another thing I want to address is that at this point forward things will not follow the Rebirth storyline completely. It will stray at times like with the addition of the tournament it will alter it. It will follow it for the most part but things like dialogue and characters will change also events will play out differently for the main heroes. So that's it for now in terms of announcements now we go back to Pokemon.**

 _ **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter or the story so far, suggestions, feelings towards my changes and any criticism that can help this story improve. Also flames will not be tolerated.**_

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: the Saiyan Warrior: Julio and the others arrive at Chian's factory where they discuss what to do next. However, Takko arrives to Julio's great surprise with bad news regarding the tournament. What is the problem? Find out next time on: Chian's Factory and a Problem. Don't miss it.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Chian's Factory and a Problem.**

 **AN: Hey everybody it's me back with a new chapter. Sorry it took a while but here it is.**

 **Bold= Author**

 _Italics= Thinking_

RegularSpeaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and the story behind this fic everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **Julio's POV**

"So where are we going?" I asked realizing I had no idea where we were going.

"We just said where." IF sighed.

"Oh I wasn't paying attention." I said shrugging causing her to growl.

"To Chian's Factory the woman who gave us the quest." Kila cut in.

"Oh okay." I said.

"You sure go with the flow." Noire said to me causing me to shrug. " So what was your quest?"

"Oh that thing that attacked you we had to kill it." I explained.

"Yes. Super easy too." Neptune declared.

"Well thanks I guess?" She muttered.

"Don't mention it." I replied before pulling out a ball and immediately Purin barked and I threw the ball for her to chase.

"Purin loves that ball." Kila noted as Purin brought the ball back

quickly.

"She sure does." Compa said fondly. "She is a puppy after all."

"By the way why Purin?" Noire asked confused.

"Nep-Nep decided to name her that and now she won't answer to anything else." Compa explained. "But it's a cute name anyway."

"Oh." Noire said before Purin walked up to her and let out a small bark before giving a whimpering noise. "Um what does she want?"

"I think she wants you to hold her." I said and Purin let out a bark of agreement. "Well better not keep her waiting."

"O-Oh okay." She muttered before gently picking up the corgi and holding her gently in her arms. Purin let out a bark before moving around till Noire cradled her and began to fall asleep.

"Would you look a that she really likes you." IF said surprised.

"Lucky the only thing she likes about me is my tail." Kila pouted. "Otherwise she ignores me."

"What is it really soft?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Yeah." Kila replied.

"Can I touch it?" I asked.

"U-Um sure but later." Kila said blushing.

"Aww okay." I said pouting.

"Well here we are." IF said catching my attention. I turned my head and saw there was in fact a large factory before noticing Neptune had a terrified look on her face and Noire a sinister one. "And you two stop fighting."

At that very moment my stomach let out a growl and they turned to me. "What I haven't eaten in awhile plus I'm exhausted."

"Hmm I guess you really earned it since you did lay the smack down on Black Heart back there." Kila said. "Let's eat and head to the hotel."

"Alright seems like a good plan especially since Chian's place has a cafeteria we can eat at." IF said leading the way.

"Wait you fight the CPU." Noire said surprised.

"Yep sure as hell wasn't easy had the fight gone on longer I probably would have passed out from exhaustion." I said before wincing slightly.

"Crim-Crim are you sure you're okay?" Campa asked immediately noticing my pain. She looked really worried and so did the others.

"Yeah just gonna need some rest and not try something like that again for a while and I'll just fine." I promised them.

"Okay but if you start to hurt more tell us." IF said.

"Alright jeez." I sighed. "Odds are I won't have to use the Kaioken for a while anyway unless Black heart shows up again."

We then went into a small building into a nice cafeteria where we found a woman with blue hair and yellowish eyes behind a counter who waved us over.

"Hey Chian I totally beat that monster." Neptune said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Oh good now I don't have to worry about the supplies." The woman now known as Chian sighed before noticing me and Noire. "Who are these two?"

"Oh this is that guy Julio we told you about and this is Noire who lost her memory." Neptune explained to her.

"Hmm you both look familiar." Chian replied shocking me before addressing. "You I can't place but she looks a lot like Lady Black Heart."

"Wait what?!" We said together except for Noire.

"Noire's the CPU!?" Neptune shouted.

"W-Wait I'm not the CPU I just like to cosplay and I respect the CPU a lot so I decided to cosplay her is all." She explained but I still had my suspicions especially since it caused me to think back to that Falcom girl who called the CPU Lady Noire. I'll confront her later about it.

"Oh that's a really good cosplay you actually had me fooled." Chian complimented before turning to me. "What's your full name?"  
"Julio Shinku." I said and she gasped.

"Now I recognize you!" She said causing my eyes to widen. "Your family is one of the famous in town and they reported you missing weeks ago."

At that moment I froze my mind racing as I began to think about it. I noticed the others giving me curious and shocked glances. I quickly thought an excuse and gave a laugh.

"So that's what they said!" I lied. "Guess they didn't want people knowing that their son left them and didn't want anything to do with them."

"Really?" Chian asked in shock. I took a glance and everyone but Compa had a convinced look on their face. Compa met my eyes and I mouthed later and she nodded. "That does sound like something they'll do."

"Yeah definitely does." I said.

"Anyway that aside how about I treat you guys to some food. You look like you're pretty hungry." Chian said.

 **10 minutes later**

"Man Chian this burger is jaw dropping." Neptune sighed happily while I nodded due to my mouth being full.

"This soup is so tasty! I feel all warm inside." Comap said happily.

"Glad you like it. It's my mother's prized menu." She replied before eying me since I was on my fifth burger. "You sure can eat."

"Yeah you get used to it after a while." Kila said with Compa and IF nodding while Noire looked a bit disgusted at the display.

"While this food is good, is it alright for me to join as well?" Noire replied eating her own food.

"Sure. Food tastes better when you eat with other people." Chian replied.

"Yeah enjoy it but it doesn't come with a pillow fight." IF said causing me to wonder what she meant.

"That was Neptune's idea." Noire said frowning. Speaking of her she let out a disgusted sound.

"Eww! Who put eggplants in this." She said in complete disgust.

"You don't like eggplants Nep-Nep?" Compa asked in surprise.

"No how can anybody like these nasty purple husks!" Neptune declared. "Oh let's give them to Noire since food does help jog the memory."  
"Huh?" Noire said in surprise.

"No." Kila deadpanned. "Don't be picky and just eat!"

"She's right now eat it." IF said grabbing the eggplants and began to shove into Neptune's mouth causing Neptune to choke a bit. Noire just stared in complete confusion.

"What you uncomfortable?" I asked.

"No it's just this is a pretty lively dinner." Noire said with a small smile.

"Well if you hang out with us there are definitely gonna be more." Compa said with a big smile.

"About that, can I help you with anything?" Noire asked surprising us.

"Noire? Help us?" Compa said in surprise.

"Ooh is Noire gonna help us fight?" Neptune asked with a big smile.  
"Yeah, I am pretty strong so I'll definitely be able to help." Noire said confidently.

"Alright we'd be happy if you could help." IF said. "Plus I'm getting tired of the randomness that occurs from these three."

"Tell me about it." Kila sighed.

"Hey!" I said pouting.

"Sorry but you are pretty random." Kila apologized.

"Fine I get it." I sighed going back to my burger.

"Wow this early in and we already have a part of six!" Neptune said excited. "Fighting will be a piece of cake!"

"Man I feel better." I sighed perfectly content with my food. "Now all I need is sleep and I'll be in top shape."

"I do hope you're right." I heard a familiar voice and saw Takko in the doorway.

"Takko what are you doing here?" I said getting up and bowing to my master.

"I needed to speak to you about very important matters." He said as I rose up from the bow.

"Okay but how did you-" I beat but he cut me off.

"I asked around if they saw someone with strange hair and they led me to this location." He said causing me to frown and turn to my friends.

"My hair is not strange is it?" I asked them and they looked away except for Compa who gave me a apologetic smile causing me to pout. "Wow thanks."

"Sorry." They said.

"These are private matters so I would like to speak in private." He said.

"Alright." I said gesturing outside and he nodded quickly following me out.

"Alright." He said. "First why do you seem to be in bad shape?"

"I fought the CPU of Lastation." I said. "And had to use the Kaioken a bit past my limit to win."

"You defeated her?!" He said shocked at my story "That is quite a feat."

"Yeah but I almost died due strain so I need to start training my endurance if we meet her again." I said moving my arm. "My friend Neptune helped a lot though."  
"Was she the girl with the purple hair?" He asked and I nodded. "Another thing I must address. I am certain that she is Lady Purple Heart."  
"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes no doubt about it. I recall descriptions of her in human form matching her perfectly plus her name is the same." He explained causing me to nod.

"Now that I think about it your right. Plus she looks a lot like Lady Black Heart when she's transformed." I said my eyes widening as I remembered something. "Wait you know about my circumstances from Serene right?"

"Yes how you are not of this world." He answered.

"That lady Chian said that she recognized me and I supposedly went missing." I said causing his eyes to widen.

"What?" He said in shock. "That means you exist in this world as well."

"How though?" I asked.

"I do not know but perhaps you should ask Serene?" He suggested and I shook my head.

"I haven't heard from her in weeks." I said.

"Have you tried calling from her in your sleep?" He said surprising me.

"What?"

"Yes she comes in dreams so she can also come if you need to speak with her." He explained and I nodded.

"Alright I'll try tonight then." I said. "What else do you need to tell me?"  
"It concerns the team. Young Alex has recently been injured and will not recover in time for the fight." He said causing my eyes to widen.

"What but she's the second strongest on the team!" I said in shock

"Yes but it looks like we are down a member." He sighed.

"But that puts us at a total disadvantage!" I protested.

"Unless you can find someone who can participate we must make do with what we have."

"Wait what about Kila!" I said realization.

"Yes of course from what I recall she is an equal match against you without the Kaioken." He said. "But will she be willing to help?"  
"I'll check with her." I said heading inside real quick. "Hey Kila!"  
"Yeah?" She asked walking to me.  
"Me and Takko need to ask you something outside." I said causing her to blink.  
"Alright." She said confused and followed me out.

"Ahh young Kila." Takko said seeing her.

"What's this about?" She asked curiously.

"Well remember the tournament I told you guys about?" I asked and she nodded. "One of the members of the team is unable to attend and we were wondering if maybe you'd want to replace her?"  
"What?" She said in shock.

"Please we need a fifth member." I said and she thought about it.

"Okay." She said before raising a finger. "But what's in it for me?"  
"Hmm I can offer you the same reward for Julio and his fellow team members." Takko said.

"No not from you from Julio." She said causing my eyes to widen and I thought quickly

"W-Well um I guess I can do anything you want." I said. "But nothing crazy."

"Alright I'll help but as for what that thing is, that can wait for another time." She purred giving me a wink before turning around and walking inside.

"Oh man what did I get myself into." I sighed.

"Well that is certainly interesting." Takko said chuckling at me. "But I must leave and inform the other members of the current development."  
"Cool tell them I said hi." I said sighing but before I went inside he stopped me.

"Wait don't tell your friends about Neptune being the CPU." He said. "She must figure that out herself."

"Alright I promise." I said and walked inside

"So what was that about and why does Kila look so happy?" IF asked.

"Later." I said before noticing the sword that Neptune was holding. "Um."  
"Later." Neptune said and I nodded.

"So we done here for now?" I asked.

"Yeah let's head to the hotel." Compa said.

"Speaking of the hotel we may need to figure out our sleeping arrangements." I said. "I didn't factor in a new member."

"Alright we'll figure it out when we get there and then we can tell each other what we missed." Kila said.

 **20 minutes later**

"Wow so you actually get to participate with Crim-Crim." Compa said to Kila.

"Hey why didn't you ask me I'm stronger than her." Neptune complained.

"You maybe too strong. If we let you fight you'll probably beat everyone easy. I actually want to enjoy the fights." I said and she nodded in defeat. "So doing quests for Avenir?"  
"Yeah none of us like helping them but it could help us get an advantage over them." IF said and I nodded before sighing.

"Unfortunately I'm not going to be able to help with that." I said shocking them.

"Why not Crim-Crim?" Compa asked.

"I'm gonna need to train more for the tournament. I've been slacking lately and not just me you need to train too." I said to Kila.

"What? Why?"

"You're strong but you can definitely improve plus I can teach you how to use ki if you're up to it." I said causing her eyes to widen.

"Really? Alright!"

"I don't like it but I guess we can make it work. Nep should be more than strong enough to beat any monster." IF sighed.

"Alright we got a plan then." Neptune said. "Alright now sleeping arrangements."

"Me and Compa can share a bed but that leaves one more person without a bed" I said.

"Hmm." IF muttered before opening her eyes. "Alright I'll share a bed with Neptune while Noire can have the other bed in this room while you Julio, Compa and Kila get the other room."

"Sounds good to me." Neptune said but I wasn't sure since both girls I'm share a room with had very strong feelings for me.

"Alright then it's settled tomorrow we'll do some quests for Avenir while you two prepare for the tournament." IF said.

"Well see you in the morning." I said getting up. "Come on Purin."

"Wait Crim-Crim can we talk about something?" Compa said taking my hand.

"Huh? Sure." I said before turning to Kila. "Can you take Purin to the room?"

"Sure." She said obviously curious about what Compa wanted to talk about. I followed her outside to a balcony and she shut the door before turning to me with a serious expression.

"Crim-Crim back at the factory when Chian mentioned your parents you panicked and I could tell you were lying too." She said causing me to blink in surprise at her observation. "Can you tell me why?"

"I-I can't not yet." I said causing her to look sad. "I'm not ready yet but I promise you when I am you'll be the first to know."

"I hope so but is it that big a secret?" She asked me.

"It'll change everything you know about me." I said feeling guilty about not telling her. "Plus I'm not sure you'll believe me."

"I understand but Crim-Crim just have a little faith in me." She said sadly before walking back inside leaving me alone to think.

" _Man this is bad I was hoping to have more time before I had to tell them the truth about where I come from."_ I thought to myself. _"How can I not trust them about this? Especially Compa."_

"I'll try talking to Serene. I have to get some advice from someone." I said out loud to myself. I then walked inside and went to the room walking in. I heard the shower and assumed Compa was in there since Kila on her bed brushing her tail but stopped when she saw me while Purin was asleep on the other bed.

"Hey what'd you talk about?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing much." I said shrugging.

"You can't say can you?" She asked.

"No not yet anyway." I admitted.

"I understand." She said before giving me a look. "So want to pet my tail?"

"Huh?" I said in surprise.

"My tail you wanted to touch it so go ahead." She said and I blinked and sat next to her. I gently placed a hand on her tail and found it was extremely soft and she let out a small noise.

"Um you okay?" I asked.

"Huh?" She said before blinking. "Yeah keep going."

I then began to pet it gently running my hand through it causing her to let out a small quiet moan that was actually a bit distracting

"Are you getting um you know?" I said in surprise as I stopped petting.

"Sorry probably should have warned you my tail is sensitive." She said in apology with a blush.

"Wait so it's like-" I began but she cut me off.

"Yes it's like that." She said causing me to blush but I recovered quickly when the bathroom door unlocked and Compa walked out dressed in her sleeping clothes. "Oh she's out see you after you're done with you shower."

"Nice topic change." I said sarcastically as I got up and grabbed my bag. I walked in and quickly turned on the shower realizing I was really exhausted.

 **3rd person**

"So what'd you talk about?" Kila asked Compa as she began to brush her tail again.

"Well remember back at the factory, how Julio reacted to Chian mentioning his family?" She asked and Kila nodded remembering. "Well you noticed didn't you?"  
"Yeah he was lying he's not hard to read." Kila said setting down her brush. "I think everyone but Neptune noticed."

"Yeah he's hiding something but he isn't ready to tell us yet." Compa said. "I hope he realizes he can trust us."  
"I'm sure he's just nervous about it, I mean it must be a really big secret for him to be lying all this time." Kila pointed out.

"Yeah I guess you're right. He'll tell us soon." Compa said smiling a little.

"Yeah trust him. He is your boyfriend after all." Kila pointed out.

"Good point." Compa said smiling.

 **Later Julio's POV**

"Ahh, I feel a lot better now." I said drying off my hair with a towel after stepping out of the shower. I saw Kila was asleep but Compa was still awake. "I thought you would have fell asleep by now."

"No I wanted to wait for you." She said and I blinked before getting in the bed and she scooted closer to me and kissing me on my cheek. "Good night."

"Good night." I said as she turned of the lamp before cuddling up to me and falling asleep. I smiled as I gave her a kiss on the forehead before getting under the blankets. Time to try speaking with Serene. _"Hey Serene please answer me?"_

" _Well it's about time you called."_ I heard a familiar face. I opened my eyes and found myself in a familiar place. I turned around and found a familiar girl looking at me with annoyed eyes.

"Excuse me? You never told me I could just flat out call you. I assumed I would wait till you did!"

"Well next time ask." She said scowling before smiling. "Alright what do you want to talk about?"  
"Oh trust me I have a lot to ask." I said.

 **AN: Alright that's it for now and yes I know weird place to end it but I need to get to the next chapter for my other fic due to my absence which should be answered if you read my other fic.**

 _ **You got a couple of reviews by the way.**_

 **Thanks for the reminder assistant.**

 _ **I'm not your assistant!**_

 **I know just messing anyways on to the reviews**

 **To Guest: Hey thanks for the review nice to see you think the story is good and that means a lot to me that you enjoy it and yes I have very much been watching all the current episodes and I have seen the new transformation. Hope you continue to read.**

 **To Omar Zeraka: Thank you very much for your kind words they truly mean a lot to me and I hope you read this story to the end of it.**

 _ **Isn't there something else you wanted to say?**_

 **Yes two things actually. First is that it's likely updates will be slower since I have started school again and will have my hands full soon. Second is something very important to the story: Transformations. I am not sure how far I want to go in terms of forms. Super Saiyan One to Three are definitely going to be in the story and the sequels but as for Four and the God forms I'm not sure since especially with God. But I will decided to leave it up to you since I will start a poll for you to decide whether or not they should be included soon. Noire do the review thing.**

 _ **Don't tell me what to do! Ahem. Please leave a review with your thoughts, ideas, constructive criticism and questions you have for him and the story. They help a lot more then you know. And please flames will not be accepted.**_

 _ **Next time on: Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Julio's questions are somewhat answered by Serene and before he knows it he's preparing to train with KIla while the others head off on a quest for Avenir. What are Julio's questions? How will the training go? Find out next time on: Answers and Extreme Training! Don't miss it!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Answers and Extreme Training**

 **AN: Bet you thought I was gonna update my Pokemon story but nope I decided to do two chapters for each of my stories this time but then I'll go back to one at a time. Anyways enjoy.**

 **Bold= Author**

 _Italics= Thinking_

Regular= Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and the story behind this fic everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

"Alright first question." I said. "Why am I not physically changing?"

"Be more specific." Serene said crossing her arms.

"I'm not getting any sort of muscle despite the constant training. I should have developed something by now." I pointed out.

"Easy I gave you a CPU memory." She said causing me to blink.  
"What?"

"It basically allows the user to become a CPU." She said but before I can ask she cut me off. "No you can't activate HDD that only applies to females."

"Oh lame." I said pouting.

"But you do get eternal youth." She said. "Plus you can use share energy."

"One, sweet! Two, what energy?" I asked curious.

"Share energy. It's the power a CPU uses. It comes from the faith of the people." She explained causing me to nod. "In other words if people believe in you you can get access to a new power."

"Well what can I use it for?" I asked.

"Sort of a backup energy supply if you run out of ki. However at the moment you have very little of it." She said.

"Wait how do I have some?"

"Your friends have faith in you, duh." She said like it was obvious.

"Wow they do?" I said in surprise.

"Yep." She said in with a smile. "The more you do to help your friends and this world the more energy you can get."

"Okay next. How does Takko know you?" I asked and she smiled fondly.

"We met when he found a temple and released me. Ever since then I help him out to repay the favor." She said sighing.

"Okay next major question. Earlier today I spoke with a lady who said she recognized me and that my parents reported me missing, care to explain?"

"Yes. There is indeed another you here. One that was naturally born here but with changes." She said

"But how was that possible?" I asked.

"Simple these world's despite being separate universes are still similar and such people you see in your original world also exist here." She explained.  
"Wait so Compa, IF and the others exist in my world as well?" I said in shock.  
"Yes but they likely don't look the same." She said. "For example Neptune's hair color wouldn't naturally be purple. Or that Kila girl wouldn't have those ears and tail. Also nice catch with her by the way."  
"We're not dating." I said bluntly. "Moving on."

"Oh right so odds are you could encounter your alternate self but nothing will happen like a rift in dimensions but your friends may get a little freaked out." She explained.  
"And how do explain that?" I asked.

"Simple when the time comes I'll reveal myself and help explain it to them." She said causing me to sigh in relief,  
"Good I was worried about that." I sighed. "Okay last question."  
"Okay hurry up." She said egging me on.  
"What happens when it's over? If I save this world with the others?" I asked. "Do I just leave and never come back?"

"That's up to you." She said simply. "When the time comes I'll leave the decision to return home up to you."

I didn't respond to that I just stayed silent thinking about it before pushing it aside. "Alright good at least I can't be forcefully sent back."

"Okay now I have things to tell you." She said. "A day after that tournament a full moon is coming."

"What?!" I said in shock knowing what that meant. "You mean-?"  
"Yes. Be sure to stay indoors and do not look at the moon if you're outside." She said urgently.

"Got it." I said but I was nervous. "What if I do change?"  
"May you pray you don't." She said in a dark tone. "There will be no way to stop you apart from removing your tail."

"Jeez thanks for the reassurement." I said hiding my fear. I could kill people if I do if I transform and I didn't want the guilt that would follow me especially if I killed my own friends.

"You could remove your tail the day before." She suggested.

"I guess." I said knowing it could grow back. "Anything else?"  
"Yes. At the tournament you will encounter someone that'll push you to your limits and beyond them so be ready for the hardest fight yet." She warned causing me to smirk.  
"Oh hell yeah! That'll be fun. Time to really start training." I said excited causing her to shake her head.  
"Yeah you definitely got that saiyan battle love." She said before letting out an 'Oh'.

"What?"  
"I should tell you what instincts you will develop over time." She said. "First you will likely start to become more aggressive when fighting and likely to prolong the fight."  
"Okay, got it."  
"Second you may start to become attracted to dominant and strong women." She said causing me to blink.

"Wait like Kila's scary side. I may start getting attracted to her?" I asked in shock.

"Yes. That IF girl will most likely attract your attention too. Don't worry you'll still keep you're preference for cute girls." She said causing me to feel relieved but embarrassed.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You know what I mean." She said smirking at me. "Anyways we're done for now, call me if you need anything."  
"Okay see ya I guess." I said as the white void began to fade away and I woke up in bed with Compa cuddled up against me. I glanced at the clock and saw it was two in the morning. I also noticed I felt like hadn't slept at all. Guess being in that world doesn't count as sleep. Well better get to sleep. Gonna have to be rested for tomorrow. With that I quickly fell asleep but not before wrapping an arm around Compa causing her to let out a content sigh and move closer.

 **Time skip ten AM**

"Alright time to split up." Neptune said after we ate some breakfast from the hotel's room service

"Yeah try to be careful." I said as we rose to our feet. "Remember if you get into trouble you can't handle just call me and we'll be there ASAP."  
"Got it. Hopefully you won't need to." IF said. "Alright we we'll meet up back here when we're all done."  
"Good luck." Kila said who was wearing a different outfit consisting of black tights and a white shirt and black tank top underneath and black sneakers. I grabbed my backpack with capsules for our training.

"Try not to push yourselves too far especially you Crim-Crim." Compa said. "You still aren't fully recovered from yesterday."

"I know. I promise to not push myself." I said smiling at her worry. "Now you need to meet those Avenir guys before they get mad about you being late."

"Yeah let's go." Noire said. I noticed she was wearing red glasses for some reason. She looked good with them on but what was she trying to do? Hide her identity?

"See you soon." Compa said before giving me a quick kiss on my lips causing me to blush.

"See ya." I said and with that the four walked out. "Well now we gotta find a place to train where people can't see us."

"What for? Not like we're doing anything illegal or you know naughty unless you want to." She purred causing me to flush. "I'm joking on the last part but seriously why?"

"Last thing I need are people seeing this ki stuff and constantly approaching me about teaching them." I said.

"Guess you're right." She said. "How about that place where we killed that monster?"  
"Good idea." I said. "Let's head out there."

We walked out of the hotel and began to make our way to the spot where we found the monster.

On the way I noticed a pair of familiar faces who must have noticed me because they waved me over. One was a cute girl around the same age as me named Tekken girl with a slender body and a slight tan complexion. She had red eyes and long dark grey hair that reaches about halfway down her back.

Her outfit consisted of a red and black strapless sports bra, and torn blue gi pants that had a red flame design on the bottom of the left leg. They were tied to her waist with a red and black martial arts belt. Her pants are ripped to where the right leg is only covered mid thigh and there are several tears that show the orange inside with one on her right leg revealing blue and white striped panties. She didn't wears shoes, but she did have a pair of silver bracelets on her right ankle.

She also wore black fingerless gloves with red cestus gloves with six silver spikes on each hand. She wore a silver Tekken charm in all-caps attached to two chains as a necklace. Though she didn't look it she was pretty strong capable of holding her own with me though not quite at my level when I went serious but in terms of pure physical strength she had me beat. She can be shy at times but if she knows you she can be pretty open. She was also a bit of a masochist and I found this out during a spar and I hit her a bit too hard and she wanted me to keep hitting her so things were kinda awkward between us.

The other was a guy a little younger then me with dirty blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and dark brown eyes with a tan complexion. He wore a red jacket over a green muscle shirt and jeans with holes on the knees. He wore black gloves that covered his hands completely to hide some burns he didn;t like to talk about. He was muscular and taller then me by about three inches. This was Core he was my rival at the dojo though he's never beaten me he's capable of matching me easily. He had me beat in skill but he relied on brute force so most of the time I wear him down and knock him out. He was a pretty good guy and very friendly and protective if he considers you a friend

"Julio good to see you." Core said shaking my hand while Tekken gave me a quick hug. "Is this that girl who's replacing Alex?"

"Yep this is Kila. I met her at Planeptune." I explained. "We're currently in a party with four other people but they're doing a quest while we train for the tournament."

"Really? Is she strong?" Tekken asked curiously.  
"Yep. She can hold her own and even force me to go Kaioken." I said causing their eyes to widen.

"Woah no way!" Core said in shock. "Only Alex has done that."

"Yep I'm pretty strong and only gonna get stronger during our training." Kila said happily.

"So is she your girlfriend?" Tekken asked causing me to blush.

"No I'm not but he does have one." Kila said not bothered at all by that comment.

"Oh is it that Compa girl?" Core asked.

"Yeah we've been dating about three days now." I said.

"Good for you. Though I'm sure a lot of girls are disappointed now." Tekken pointed out.

"Tell me about it." I heard Kila mutter but ignored it for now.

"Yeah I guess. What you up to?" I asked changing the subject.

"Meeting with Jared to. Hey why don't you come with us? We found a nice open place for us to train and we're heading there after we meet up" Core said causing me to think for a bit.

"Sure this could be a good way for Kila to meet you properly and training would be easier for us." I said before turning to Kila. "You up for it?"

"Sure." She said. "This will definitely help our training."

"Alright let's go." I said and we followed the two. "So is Alex gonna be able to watch the tournament?"  
"Yep she may not be able to fight but she wants to be there to cheer us on." Tekken explained causing me to smile.

"You sometimes forget how nice she is when she isn't bossing you around huh?" I asked causing them to chuckle.

"Yeah got that right." Core chuckled.

"Better hope she doesn't hear that." Tekken said smiling innocently causing us to freeze.

"Don't you dare!" We declared at her.

"I won't." Tekken said giggling. After a few more minutes of talking we arrived at a game shop where I guessed where Jared would be. We went inside and saw Jared at a table before he noticed us and waved us over.

"Hey guys over here!" He said and we walked over. "Who's this?"  
"I'm Kila. I'm fighting with you." She said introducing herself.  
"Ahh that's right nice to meet a beautiful girl like yourself." He said.  
"Thanks for the compliment." She said but I could tell she wasn't interested.

"So where is this training place?" I asked.

"Out of the city but far enough where monsters aren't an issue." He said. "Not that they would be in the first place."  
"Got that right no monster is a match for us." Core boasted.

"Especially this guy." Jared said thumping me on the back. "I don't think there's anybody that he can lose to when he's at his absolute best!"

"Hey you never know. The CPU's are a thing." I pointed out.

"True." He admitted.

"Not true since he fought Black Heart and won." Kila said causing them to turn their attention to me.

"What?" They deadpanned.

"Oh yeah I fought the CPU yesterday and well." I said embarrassed. "I did have help from a friend of mine."  
"Still you beat a CPU! That's huge!" Jared exclaimed.

"I know but I pushed myself beyond my limits to do so. If it was just one on one I for sure would have lost." I said. "It was a miracle I lasted as long as I did."

"We can continue this later." Tekken said. "Let's get going to the spot and get to training."

"Alright." I said but Jared raised his hand.

"Uh we have to wait a bit." He said.

"Why?" I asked but heard the door open and saw a familiar face. "Alex!"

"Julio! Haven't seen you in a while." She said happily giving me a hug. She was pretty with shiny black hair that went to her shoulders and silver eyes and fair skin. She was about 5'4 with a slender body and a confident aura. She wore a simple black pullover and blue shorts with white sneakers and thigh high black socks. She had a gold bracelet on her left hand but the change was she had her right arm in a sling. This is Alexis or Alex for short. A very kind albeit bossy girl who was actually the team leader but I guess I am now, she was also one of the strongest people I know capable of holding her own against me even when using Kaioken. Before I really got the hang of my abilities she had beaten me several times and even after I got the hang of it she beat me because like with Takko we had a very big skill gap. She also has the best reaction speed I've ever seen being able to keep up and block my attacks even at a Kaioken times two but I still ultimately overwhelm her. She's very skilled in pressure points too so it's best to always be on guard.

"Oh so you wanted to watch us train." Tekken said.

"Yep though I didn't expect to see Julio and… Who's this?" She asked her eyes landing on Kila.  
"I'm Kila, Julio's friend and teammate I guess." She said.

"Oh you're the girl that is filling my position." She said in realization.

"Yep." She said. "Pleasure to meet you."  
"Same here." Alexis said holding out her hand to shake which Kila did.

"Let's talk on the way to the spot." I said and they nodded. We then walked out of the store with Jared leading the way. Along the way we told Alex about some of our previous conversation. She was of course shocked at my win against Black Heart and was on the side that I could beat anybody in Gamindustri at this rate.

"So is this Kila girl your-?" Alex began.

"No she's not my girlfriend. My friend Compa I told you about is though." I said causing her to nod.

"Really? Is she here?" She asked.  
"Yep she's off doing some quests with a few other friends of mine." I said.

"Why aren't you there with them?" She asked.

"Training. I need to be ready in case Black Heart comes back for round two plus this Tournament is important." I explained. "One of my friends is really strong so she should be able to handle anything."

"How strong?"  
"Stronger than me." I said bluntly.

"What no way!" Jared exclaimed.

"Yep." I said. "But she is a bit uh dumb."

"No truer words have been spoken." Kila said laughing.

"So who exactly is in your party?" Tekken asked.

"Me, Kila, Compa, a girl named IF but I call her ai, Neptune the girl that's stronger than me and a new friend Noire." I said causing them to blink.

"So it's you and five other girls alone." Core whispered in my ear.

"Yeah not easy at all." I whispered back.

"Nothing's uh happened right? Like walking in on them changing?" Alex asked causing me to flush.

"Nope he's quite careful in avoiding situations like that." Kila said before smiling at me. "Though I wouldn't mind if it happened to me."

"Changing subject." I declared. "So what exactly happened to you Alex?"  
"Oh during a quest I got caught off guard and an Ancient Dragon broke my arm and almost killed me." She explained. "Luckily Tekken was nearby and saved me."

"Jeez. When will you be healed fully?" I asked.  
"According to the doctor in more than a week." She said. "Too late for the tournament though."

"So we almost there yet?" Kila asked.

"Yep few more minutes." Jared said. after a few more minutes we came to a clearing with a lot of space with rocks and trees plus a lot of cover so people likely couldn't see us.

"Perfect place." I grinned. "Alright. What first?"

"Easy stretch it out." Alex said sitting on a nearby rock. "Then start sparring."

"Alright." I said and after stretching, glaring at the Jared and Core for staring at Kila as she stretched and avoiding to look at Kila to avoid me getting…excited for a word we were ready to spar. "Who first?"

"I suggest Kila and Tekken." Alex said. "It'll be good to see Kila's abilities so far and a good person to do so is Tekken."

"M-Me?" She said nervous. Oh yeah she can tend to doubt abilities at times. "I-If you think so."

"Before we start. Kila try not to… you know." I said to her.

"I'll try but if it happens step in." She said and I nodded and we went and sat next to Alex before they turned to me.

"What was that about?" Core asked me as Tekken and Kila got into fighting stances.

"Kila has a sort of switch. She becomes much more violent and sadistic when fighting. She can control it at times but if the fight is too intense she'll flip the switch." I explained causing their eyes to widen. "Tekken will be fine. If she goes into that state I'll save her."

"Good." Alex said but was wary. "Ready?" The two nodded. "Begin!"

Tekken the aggressive fighter she is shot forward and began to throw rapid punches and kicks that KIla promptly avoided and countered with her own blows. Faster than Tekken could react Kila hit her with a knee to the gut and a quick uppercut before a quick elbow to the chest sending her back.

"Ow." She muttered.

"Your blows are strong and fast but are a bit predictable." Kila said smirking.

"Fine then I'll get less predictable." Tekken said shooting forward and using faster blows that Kila was struggling to avoid. They then began to clash but Tekken's strength was shining as Kila would be sent back more when they collided. Kila smirked before weaving through Tekken's blows and began to land several blows utilizing her speed and agility. However, Tekken shocked her by charging a green energy in her hand.

"Fujin Fist!" She shouted before sending her flying into the air with a powerful punch, a small tornado forming after the hit. Kila fell back onto her back hurt from that blow but she got up and smirked.

"Nice move there. But I think it's time to get serious." Kila said before shooting forward and hitting her with several kicks and finally a knee to the back that Tekken could barely even keep up with let alone block. After a bit Tekken managed to get used to her speed and began to clash with Kila again however this time Kila was aware of what she could do and used her speed to her advantage.

"Wow Kila's really fast." Jared said. "I can barely keep up."

"Yeah I'd say she's just as strong as you Alex." Core said.

"Yeah. I feel like she's hiding something though." She said narrowing her eyes. I felt the same way like some secret power or technique but I just couldn't figure it out.

"Raijin fist!" Tekken called out catching my attention. She hit Kila with an electrified uppercut that was very Shoryuken looking. Kila landed on the ground and struggled to rise back up. I felt a sudden increase in power and felt a sinister power come from her. Faster than I could react Tekken was slammed into the ground with Kila standing over her with a dark yet seducing smile.  
"You hurt me pretty bad back there. I hope your ready." She said in a cold tone but before she could do anything I shot forward and slammed my fist against her face sending her back. She turned to me pissed but softened when she saw it was me who attacked her. "My my, give me a warning next time and when I was going to vent a bit."

"Sorry can't have you doing that. If you want to vent then let's go." I said getting into a fighting stance.

"Very well. I've been wanting a round two." She purred before getting into her fighting stance. I prepared myself since this time she was aware of the Kaioken and won't be caught off guard this time. Plus was it me or was she even stronger than when this fight started and it clicked.

"Wait do you get stronger the more damage you take?" I said and she smiled.

"Bout time you noticed. Yes but not continuously but in small boosts but at the current moment I'd say I'm stronger than you." She said and shot forward but I blocked her barrage of punches and kicks and slammed her back with my shoulder.

"Kaioken!" I shouted and the red aura surrounded me. I shot forward and slammed a fist to her gut causing her to gasp before hitting her with a kick that sent her skidding back and fired a ki blast which she avoided.

"Going hard right from the start?" She chuckled cracking her neck. "But you realize you're just getting me stronger?"

"Yeah I do." I said. I quickly moved in at the same time she did and we were soon trading blows each time creating a shockwave when her fists or kicks met. Catching a punch I threw her over my shoulder but she recovered somehow and slammed me onto the ground making a small crater. Thinking quickly I swept her off her feet with my legs and then span myself onto my feet sort of like a break dancer. She also recovered quickly and kicked me in the gut causing me to gasp and found myself sent into a tree before moving quickly since she shot forward and broke the tree in half with a punch. "Holy crap!"

All she did was smirk and was in front of me in seconds but thinking quick I moved my head at the last second dodging her punch and hitting her with my own clean to the face slamming her onto the ground. She got back up panting.

"Alright. Kaioken times two!" I roared. The aura became more violent and she smirked.

 **The others**

"Holy Sh*t." Jared said watching the fight. "She's definitely stronger than Alex."

"No kidding." Core said slightly worried for Julio.

"Is he gonna lose?" Tekken asked worried.

"No at this rate Julio will win." Alex said and the others looked at her. "He's not tired and her power's rising but at the same time she's getting exhausted at a faster rate."

They realized she was right since Kila was panting and her movements were slowing slower and more predictable so Julio was landing more and more blows over time.

 **Julio and Kila**

"Getting tired?" I said smirking. "Guess you finish early."

"Not one bit." She said but despite her words it was clear she was done. Deciding to end it before we pushed to far I moved behind her and chopped her neck causing her to fall forward but I caught her before gently setting her down. I dropped out of the Kaioken and sat down a bit tired but hungry more than anything. Kila let out a groan as she sat up rubbing her neck. "Ow what happened?"

"You flipped the switch." I said and her eyes widened.

"Oh no! Tekken are you okay? Did I do anything?" Kila asked meeting Tekken's eyes.

"No, Julio stepped in." She said and Kila sighed in relief.

"Good." She said.

"So you can boost your power when you hurt?" I asked and she blinked.

"What?" She asked.  
"Wait you don't know?" I said. "Your other self knew about it."

"Well if it's true than I'd say I have something over you." She said smirking. "Plus I still have that other ability I told you about."

"True but you lack stamina while I can keep going." I pointed out. Before we could argue Alex cut in.

"Alright save the flirting but training still needs to happen. Now rather than focus on our skill it's time to focus on building up our other abilities." Alex said shooting me a glare before I could make a complaint on the flirting part. "Julio you have capsules with weights and weighted clothing right?"  
"Yep." I said walking over to my backpack. "I also got the gravity chamber."

"Good you and Core are the only one's ready for that so you two take it." We nodded. "The rest of you will get used to your current weight limit except for Kila. I'll start her off with the basic ones."

"Got it." We said and I took out the capsules and let out everything we would need.

 **Several hours later**

Everyone but me and Alex were on the ground groaning in exhaustion. Core specifically because he insisted to put the gravity chamber at times five. I wasn't groaning because I used Kaioken to avoid being crushed long enough to turn it off.

"Alright that's good for now. Get some rest and then we'll pick it back up in an hour." I said and they groaned. "Okay fine guess ki training is out of the picture."

That got everyone's attention and they looked at me in disbelief.

"Y-You're serious?" Kila asked.

"As serious as I love to eat." I declared. "In an hour be ready. You too Alex. You'll be able to do it with one arm."

"Really? Yes!" She said fist pumping with her non broken arm.

 **One hour later**

"Alright. It's time to show you the basics of ki control. I don't expect you to get it the first time around but keep in mind it took me several hours myself." I said. "Now first off ki is not just an weapon it can be used for many things like defense and it can boost your endurance."

"If I recall you can also use it for flight." Kila asked and I nodded.

"Now being physically strong is not enough. It takes mental strength as well to boost your limit to the amount of ki your body can handle. Now there are techniques that can help you do so like the Kaioken. But those techniques are very straining as you've all seen when I use it." I said and they nodded. "But we are well behind teaching that so let's get to the basics."

I sat down and they all did the same. "Now hold your hands in front of you and focus. Try pouring your energy into your hands. Alex just use one hand. Remember concentrate don't let anything bother you." I said before falling silent to watch them. After about an hour I sensed a rise in energy from Kila and Alex but they failed to form a small energy sphere. "Alright I felt a rise from Kila and Alex but nothing formed.

"Alright. That's enough for now. Yen what's the time?" I asked.  
"It is 7:09." She said causing me to blink.

"Alright everyone I think that's enough for today. Let's meet up here tomorrow and we'll get right back to ki." I said and they nodded rising up. "Okay. Kila let's get to the hotel the others are probably back by now."

"Yeah most likely." She agreed getting to her feet. Packing up the equipment I said goodbye to my teammates and left with Kila back to the hotel.

 **AN: And done now we get to the other stories again.**

 ** _Alright you got a review so you should probably address that._**

 **Right you are… IF?!**

 ** _Yep it's me._**

 **Um why?**

 ** _Because I felt like it since the others got to do it._**

 **Um okay back to the review.**

 **Guest: Okay first: Julio will fight someone akin to Frieza that will cause him to snap and transform towards the end of the story. Not really a spoiler since Super Saiyan mostly occurs out of a rage and I already said that the other forms will be in the sequels. Second: I have plans for god and Four is easy. And sadly no Great Ape during the tournament since as you can see I had the first ape mode planned out for a while. Third: I know there isn't much action but it is starting to pick up. Thanks for the review I appreciate it hope to see you review more as this story progresses. PS: Try to make an account so it's easier to sort you out from any other guests who may comment on this story. I can understand if you don't want to for your own reasons but it will be easier for me so at least consider.**

 ** _Want to explain the share energy thing?_**

 **Oh yeah thanks. Now Julio being able to use HDD is something long since eliminated as idea just for the fact it isn't original but I am having him use share energy because I thought it would be cool to experiment with it. Now share energy itself will be a lot like how in the show God Ki is separate from standard ki but Share energy isn't as powerful but it will have multiple uses that you will see soon. Also Kila's little power isn't very original I know but I decided on it from the beginning to be one of her abilities the other will make an appearance soon.**

 **Also a friend of mine who reads this story asked me something I should say here: There is no way I will ever EVER make a lemon for a few reasons. One: I have no idea how to go about it. I would probably make it weird and hard to read. Two: I intend to keep this story T and if it does go M I probably put in some gory moments.. And three: I just am not comfortable with it. Plus my sister actually reads this and I don't want to explain to my parents about it. The most I will do is imply or have a character flat out say that something happened with Julio and a girl. Heck I might have a girl get pregnant but even then I doubt I'll do that.**

 ** _Good the last thing I need to read is you and Compa doing things like that. At least I'm for sure safe  
_ You do realize it's possible for you to join the harem right?**

 **…**

 **Put the Katars down! AHHH! St _atic._**

 _ **Hello this is Yen at the current moment he is running away so I will finish up here.**_ **_Please leave review with your thoughts, comments, suggestions, and any sort of helpful criticism to help this story improve. NO flames will be tolerated so please no flames._**

 ** _Also he has decided to include a question after each chapter and he would love to hear your replies. First question down below._**

 ** _A simple one: If you had to choose one technique to have from dragon ball (transformations don't count) what would it be?_**

 ** _SSJC's answer: Hit's Tokitobashi. The amount of screwing over I can do with it is astounding! Plus I guess I could save lives if there's time._**

 ** _Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Julio and the team's training days are over as the time has come for the tournament to start! Julio soon meets his opponents, all are formidable but one in particular sticks out like a shark among dolphins. Who is he? Find out Next time on: The Time Has Come. Opponents revealed! Don't miss it!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: The Time Has Come. Opponents revealed.**

 **AN: Hey guys I am here with the next chapter and I was gonna start finishing up the Pokemon chapter but then I saw the latest Dragon Ball Super episode with Goku vs Jiren and I felt so hyped at such an epic special that I had to get to work on the next chapter for this story. So enjoy the chapter and I will talk to you at the end of the chapter.**

 **Bold= Author**

 _Italics= Thinking_

Regular= Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and the story behind this fic everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **Julio's POV**

"I have the strangest feeling." I said as we arrived outside the hotel and Kila turned to me.

"What?" She asked me curiously.

"I feel like something incredibly awesome happened and I'm missing it." I said crossing my arms. "Oh well probably nothing."

"Okay so you think they're here?" She asked changing the subject.

"Should be." I responded as we walked in and looked around. I didn't see them anywhere so I turned to Kila. "Maybe they're in the rooms?"

"Probably." She agreed so we walked off to the rooms and when we arrived we hear noises inside one of them one of which seemed to be angry. "Yep they are."

"Guess we head in." I said shrugging before knocking and eventually the door was unlocked and opened by Compa.  
"Welcome back. Nep-Nep and Noire are arguing." Compa said sweat dropping. I looked past her and saw that Noire looked angry while Neptune looked a bit scared and IF was trying to break it up.  
"I don't wanna know." I said before Purin sprinted to me and jumped at me causing me to quickly catch her. "Hey girl."

"So how'd the training go." IF said after calming Noire down much to Neptune's relief.

"Pretty well. Only bad part was when Kila snapped and I had to fight her again." I said causing said girl to wince. "We actually ran into the rest of the team and trained with them."

"Really? I can't wait to meet them." Compa said in excitement.

"Actually my teammates were talking about meeting up to get some dinner so why don't we all go and meet them?" I suggested.  
"That actually sounds nice." IF said. "Do you know where?"

"Yeah at some restaurant over towards the center of town." Kila said. "Guess we're going then."

"Yup." I said but glanced down and saw my clothes were torn and dirty. "But first I need to change."

With that I walked out of the door and into the room where I slept and quickly began to change into some other clothes. I went with a black t-shirt and some jeans before grabbing my hoodie. I then walked out back to the room with the others. I found Kila had also changed into a black shirt with a white mini skirt and knee high black boots.  
"We ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep." Neptune said. "Let's-a-go!"

"Really?" I deadpanned to her for the obvious reference.

"Yes." She replied giving me the troll face and causing me to sigh.

"Whatever let's get going." IF said rolling her eyes at us.

"Alright." I said as we walked out but not before giving Purin some food for her to eat. "Be back soon girl."

 **Jump to restaurant**

"Julio!" Jared called out seeing us walking and waved us over to the others. "Glad you could make it. I guess these are those friends you told us about?"

"Yep." I said.

"I'm Compa."

"IF."  
"Noire."  
"And I'm Neptune."

"Nice to meet you. Names Jared." He replied.

"Alexis but you can call me Alex."

"T-Tekken."

"Name's Core."

"Well now that names have been exchanged. Time to eat?" I asked causing eyes to roll "What?"

"Nothing. And yes just got to wait for our table to be ready." Alex said and after 10 minutes of waiting and small talk we were seated. We ordered our food and received our drinks and began to share stories about some of our adventures.

"Wait so you guys are the ones that cleared out that dungeon?" Core said impressed. "Nice."

"Yeah it's easy when your this strong and have a OP guy like him." Neptune boasted. "But I have a feeling you guys could have done the same if you're near his level."

"Yeah we are when he's not using Kaioken then he sends us flying through the ceiling." Jared said bluntly and giving me a glare while I whistled innocently.

"I see." IF said giving me blank look with the others doing the same.

"What?" I exclaimed at everyone ganging up on me. "He totally deserved it after he pulled my tail. Plus you guys always said don't pull your punches."

"By the way I never asked. What's up with the tail?" IF asked and everyone nodded. "I mean people with animal features like Kila here aren't uncommon to see but there's never been a person with a monkey tail in Gamindustri."

"Oh to be honest I don't why I do but I don't question it because it's unique and can be handy for grabbing things or reaching a certain part of my back I can't scratch without stretching really badly." I lied. "Only problem is I can't stop myself from collapsing if someone squeezes it really hard."

"I can somewhat relate to that." Kila responded. "I used to be really sensitive at the slightest touch when it came to my ears and tail. Now it just tickles."

"Guess I just have to get used to it." I said secretly happy at avoiding the truth for now. "Oh food's coming."

After getting our food and eating me and the team excluding Kila were asked questions about how the fights themselves would go.

"So how will fights go exactly?" Noire asked.

"One on one the winner keeps fighting till they lose or the other team has no fighters." Alex explained.

"Weapons?" IF asked.

"Yes but no poisons or killing is allowed." Core answered.

"Do you get to pick who fights first or is it random?" Compa asked.

"The first fighter is random then we pick who goes in next. We're hoping Julio isn't picked first since he's our best fighter." Jared said. "Plus if it does come down to him he'll be able to figure out the enemy's fighting style due to observations."

"Is it all in one day?" Neptune asked.

"Yes since there will at max be ten fights." I said.  
"What's the name of the teacher for the other team?" Kila asked.

"His name is Fujin." Alex said. "We had the chance to meet him when he challenged Master."

"Never heard of him." Kila said crossing her arms. "What nation?"

"Leanbox." Alex answered. "I'd honestly be surprised if you had heard of him since he keeps his school a secret except to those he dubs worthy."

"Any idea how strong your opponents are?" IF asked.

"None but it's safe to assume they're strong." I said thinking to what Serene told me.

 **Flashback**

"At the tournament you will encounter someone that'll push you to your limits and beyond them so be ready for the hardest fight yet." She warned me.

 **Return to present**

"I hope they are." I said grinning. "It'll be boring plus I want to face someone who will push me beyond my limits."

"Well that's assuming we won't beat them before you get a chance to fight." Jared said smirking with the others nodding.

"Unlikely." Neptune said crossing her arms. "He's the main character so it'll come down to him to win the tournament and probably get hurt doing so."

"Thank you Nep for the fourth wall break." I said before looking up. "Is that a…?"

A pie almost fell on Neptune but she avoided it and I swore I heard a voice swearing. I ignored it and changed the subject.

"Well it's late and we need to get up early for training so it's best we get going." I said and everyone nodded before getting up. Alex handed the bill( Forgot to mention by the way. She's freaking rich) we left after saying see you later. We walked backed to the hotel and I suddenly realized how exhausted I was and the others likely did too judging from the yawns. We quickly got showered and changed into our sleeping wear except for Noire and Neptune who had left on a walk apparently and Purin who after we took on a walk decided to sleep with IF to tonight much to the brunette's delight though she tried to hide it. I walked into my room to find Compa waiting for me but Kila wasn't there.

"Where's Kila?" I asked.  
"She left on a walk for some reason." She said clearly clueless about why.

"Well she'll be back." I said sitting down on the bed before to my surprise Compa placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned to her and found her lips pressed against mine surprising me but I quickly returned it. After a bit we separated though a bit winded. I looked at our position and found she made her way onto my lap and my arms around her waist. "That was nice."

"Yeah." She giggled before resting her head on my chest.

"Hmm maybe we should go on another date soon." I suggested.  
"I'd like that very much." She said sweetly before lifting her head up and looking at me almost pleadingly. "Um can we… kiss again?"

"I um… sure." I said embarrassed but a little shocked at how fast we were progressing in our relationship since I had a feeling most would at least have more than one date to get this close but before our lips could meet the door opened and Kila walked in and saw us in our position causing all three of us to flush. "O-Oh you're back. Um well this is awkward."

"Y-Yeah it is if you want me to leave and let you have some privacy." Kila said embarrassed but I sensed a bit of anger as well and it didn't take genius to know why.

"N-No it's fine." Compa said noticing as well. "We were about to lay down anyways."

"Yeah no need to worry about it." I said and we separated before laying down with Kila doing the same. I took a glance at Kila and sighed. _"I need to do something soon."_

 **6 days later**

After six days of non stop training it was the day of the tournament and we had all improved immensely. We were all able to enter the gravity chamber and my limit so far in the thing was times twenty plus my training weights had changed as well with me now having twenty tons in total. Everyone else was on about five to ten tons and 10 times normal gravity. Ki training had gone very well too because so far everyone could generate ki and amplify their abilities but none had been able to fire blasts or fly let alone use the Kaioken which I was now able to push to times five and had learned a few new techniques like the Spirit Ball, Destructo Disk and even the Tri Beam which I avoided using since it drained a lot of power. In terms of sheer improvement however, Kila had that nailed down being able to last longer in a fight and even force me to use times three on her in our spars plus her endurance had increased immensely.

Neptune and the others however hadn't made much progress finding the Key Fragment but had helped Chian a lot with testing her weapon and gathering anything she could need. They did some quests for Avenir but hadn't gotten much in terms of info from them. Noire had begun to warm up to the group and was becoming more social plus she and Neptune seemed to be best friends essentially though Noire would reject any sort of conversation about it. She also seemed to get along with Jared very well who had a thing for tsunderes though so far any flirting attempt ended in a slap or blushing fit from Noire though she seemed to not mind it. We had begun taking bets on how long it would take before they got together. I said a week while Core said never and the others ranged from longer time periods or shorter ones.  
Speaking of relationships mine and Compa's was going very well with us going on a couple of dates both of which went very well. However I noticed Serene was right about my aggressiveness being raised since there was a couple of times I had gotten brutal in fights one of which I slammed Core onto the ground repeatedly like he was a ragdoll. Then there was my other type of aggressiveness which led to me and Compa ending up in a position where I was on top of her on our bed and we probably would've gone further if I hadn't snapped out of it. Needless to say we had decided to tone our passionate moments down a bit to avoid things like that. Didn't help that me and Kila had ended up in our share of positions in spars as well where I had occasionally needed a cold shower to cool off. Put on the plus side the development of my instincts made me a better fighter since I've displayed capabilities of predicting an opponent's movements while fighting and avoiding attacks out of sheer instinct as well but it didn't mean I could avoid every attack since I still get hit a lot.

"Alright guys." I said as we stood in the clearing ready to meet with Takko. "It's time. Let's hope all that training paid off."

"It sure as hell did." Jared said dressed in a blue and black gi with black boots. "I've never felt stronger."

"Yeah." Tekken exclaimed dressed in her normal attire. "Especially you."

"Got that right." Core said dressed in a dark orange and brown gi and matching boots. "I felt that when we last fought."

"You could probably take on Nep and Black Heart at the same time now." Kila grinned dressed in a Red tank top and black short shorts with black knee high boots.

I myself was dressed in my normal attire with my training weights on since I felt I wanted to fight comfortable and not show my full power if I fought early. I had my swords strapped to my back just in case.

"Thanks for the flattery but don't let your guard down we don't know what they're capable of." I pointed ot before receiving a text from Takko simply saying to meet him at the hotel. "Alright let's go."

 **At the hotel**

We walked in and found Takko talking with the others who were excited to see us begin to fight especially me and Kila. Takko noticed us and waved us over.

"Good you're here I assume you are all ready." Takko said looking us over.

"Yeah we are." I said a bit excited. "So where we heading?"

"Eager are you?" Takko chuckled. "Very well we managed to get the Basilicom to let us use a large stadium for the tournament but news spread out about the tournament."  
"Wait so there are gonna be more spectators?" Kila asked in shock.

"Yes at least a few hundred." Takko said causing Tekken to gulp.

"Geez." Jared said in shock. "That many?"  
"Yes it appears fighting is very popular lately." Takko said "Not much we can do. Now let's get going. There is a special entrance which we can all enter and watch as the fights go on."

"Cool." I said as we left the hotel and off to the stadium.

 **5 minutes later**

We soon arrived and looked

at the stadium and were shocked at the size of it easily bug enough to fit over 100,000 people. There was a crowd of people waiting to enter and there was clearly much more than a few hundred.

"It's huge." I said before turning to Takko. "Large?"

"It is large this isn't even the biggest one." He said causing me to blink. "Now follow me."

He lead us to a side entrance where a security guard was waiting. After showing the guard identification and a couple of papers he let us all in where Takko lead us to a large room with a large TV, couches and tables. He told Neptune, Alex and the others to stay while those who were fighting to leave.

"This is where we will watch and wait for the fights to be over. Now let's head to the arena. Fujin and his students are waiting to meet us." Takko said leading us out along a long hallway where we entered the arena which had huge stands and a huge screen which would be displaying things like who's fighting and who's out. "Impressive isn't it?"

It was a large marble fighting stage with steps leading up to the top. Think of the Cell Games stage but lose the pillars and make it four times bigger. Needless to say it was impressive.

"This much space?" Kila asked in surprise.

"Yes you'd be surprise how much ground can be covered in a fight." Takko said and I agreed mentally having remembered how often it was in Dragon Ball for the characters to be all over the place during a fight. I then noticed a group of people, one adult and five others around our age. There were three females, and two male. The adult who was clearly Fujin had long white hair and icy blue eyes complete with a beautiful beard. Seriously though he gets a beautiful beard win. He was tall about 6'2 and well muscled and despite his age he was clearly in great health and wore black robes that completely covered his body.

"Takko." He called to him and we walked over. They shook hands and I could tell they were good friends. "This is your top students huh?"

"Yes they are." He said. "Introduce yourselves."  
"Core." Core said respectfully.

"Jared." He said nonchalantly.

"T-Tekken." She said nervously.

"Kila." She said simply.

"Julio." I said confidently and he eyed me.  
"Ahh you're the one Takko told me of. I must say your power is quite easy to see." He said and his students were eying me warily except for one. "Now introduce yourselves my students."

"I'm Sayaka." One of the girls said introducing herself. She was pretty with long turquoise hair and matching eyes and stood about 5'5. She wore a simple turquoise gi but it had a skirt. She seemed like the girl next door type. In terms of power she wasn't strong but I had a feeling she had some techniques hidden for us. I also noticed she was eying Core who didn't even notice but Tekken noticed and was giving Sayaka a glare.

"Mia." One girl said simple. She seemed like the quiet type but judging from the katana clipped to her belt she was likely going to be one to look out for. She had black hair that was almost blue and and brown eyes. She wore a black jacket over a green t-shirt and white pants with sneakers consisting of the three colors. I could sense she was powerful and that katana likely helped with her power.

"I'm Kim." The last girl said. She like the others was pretty _(Seriously is there no girl in this world that isn't cute?)_ and had auburn hair pulled into a braid and amber eyes. She wore a burgundy gi and black gloves. She seemed like the cunning type judging from the look in her eyes and had quite the power on her side. She was powerful but not as strong as Mia is though but there was no reason to underestimate her.

"I'm Kensei." The first guy said. He had blonde hair that spiked a bit and blue eyes. He wore a blue gi and black gloves. He was very well built and seemed strong but that didn't mean he was slow since he seemed very quick as well. He was powerful but not enough for me to worry about him completely but he and Core exchanged looks and smirked. Guess the next rivalry was formed. So far none of these people seemed like they could push me to use my full power let alone the Kaioken. Then the last guy walked forward.

"Jason." He said simply. He had black hair and matching eyes. He wore a dark purple jacket and had matching gloves with jeans and boots. He had a broadsword on his back as well. His power was insane maybe greater than mine and I could tell he had weights on. He also seemed to be hiding a power that I couldn't place but the final thing that caught my attention was the ears and were wolf ears which kinda made me jealous since they were something I'd always wanted and would take them any day over this tail but hey you don't whine about the blessings get since I had saiyan blood within me. He met my eyes and before I knew it we were right in front of each other. "You're strong."

"Back at you." I said and the stare down lasted a bit longer before we smirked at each other and turned our attention to our team and noticed the stares and I noticed we both had an aura around us. Unbeknownst to Julio and Jason however was that there was one thought going through their minds including their masters. _"Those two are gonna go at it hard."_

"What?" I asked. They said nothing and turned to Takko and Fujin who began to speak.  
"Now everyone listen up in about an hour the stadium will be filled with spectators and then we shall begin. Do not embarrass our dojos with any sort of cheating or you will be exiled from your dojo. Understand?" Takko said and we all nodded. "Good now head to the waiting room except for you Julio there is something we must discuss."

I blinked but nodded while everyone gave me curious glances except for Jason who simply left. I gave my friends a reassuring smile and they returned it with a nod and left. After they all left the two teachers began to address me.

"What is it sensei?" I said.

"He wishes to speak with you." Takko said. "About your circumstances."

"Yes it appears Serene has sent you here." He said clearly knowing about her. "And I must say you sure are powerful."

"Thank you." I said respectfully. "Also nice beard."  
"Thank you." He said smiling. "Now after the tournament I wish for you to head to Leanbox so I can train you."

"Huh?" I said in shock. "Why?"  
"He can teach you how to manipulate that share energy you possess. Before you ask Serene informed us about this." Takko said causing me to nod.

"Alright but before I do I need to tell you I'm still gonna have to stay in Lastation until I'm done with some other business." I said and he nodded.  
"Ahh yes those Key Fragments." He said nodding. "I am aware but I do expect you there when you come to Leanbox for the fragment there."  
"Now head to the waiting room." Takko said and I nodded before heading off.

 **One hour later**

After an hour or so of waiting it was time for the tournament to begin but first they had announcements. Which were being done by a man in a tan suit who had a very deep voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen it's time for the tournament to begin." Which was met with cheers. "Now before we begin we shall explain the rules to the fights and for the fighters one more time. First off is that no sort of poisons can be used but weapons like swords or guns can in fact be used but no killing is allowed doing so will lead to arrest. Second these fights are one on one and the winner of each fight will continue till the other team has no fighters left. Third, the fighter can in via knockout or ring out. And now with that said the tournament shall begin!"

This was met with huge cheers and whoops from the crowd and I glanced at my team who did the same and we nodded. The announcer then began to speak again.

"Now turn the attention to the screen for our first competitors." He said and the screen showed Tekken and that Sayaka girl. "And there they are will our fighters please enter the arena."  
We looked at Tekken who was a bit pale and gave her words of encouragement which she accepted with a smile. She then walked out and after a couple of minutes both girls were standing in the arena.

"Up first for Takko's fighters we have Tekken a girl who can hit you so hard you'll be flying for a while. And Sayaka for Fujin's team who despite her looks is quite the deadly gal that can beat you before you know it. Now fighters shake hands." He said and the two did before letting go and stepping back a bit for some distance. The two entered stances with Tekken's being cautious yet relaxed and Sayaka's who took a more defensive and casual stance. "And fight!"

 **AN:** _ **Hey guys it's Nep-Nep here and well SSJC is mourning after seeing episode 111 of DBS.  
**_ **RIP HIT! HE WAS THE MOST BADASS CHARACTER**

 _ **So yeah I'm gonna snap him out of it. SNAP OUT OF IT! *SLAP***_

 **OW! Thanks needed that. Anyway got this done. I'm not to sure about whether or not I'm gonna go back to my other fic yet but I'll figure it out. So yeah the tournament's began and will have it's first fight next chapter. Tekken VS Sayaka an OC that I'm gonna have some fun with due to her abilities.**

 _ **I'm excited to see what these guys can do. Can't you tell me?  
**_ **No you'd leak it out and I'd have to change everything. Anyway onto reviews.**

 **Omar Zerarka: I figured it was you but I wasn't sure and yeah this story is getting a sequel since it will span into the other games. And I thank you for your kind words about my development with Julio. Also to be honest I could get the chapters done sooner but I tend to get lazy at times about it. Also yeah I wanted to say something about the grammar but I felt it's rude to say that and I am not one to talk about grammar considering how much I screw up. Hell if it wasn't for me checking myself these chapters like a hundred times they'd be completely ineligible.**

 **Also to everybody if you have any questions you'd like answered but don't want to wait a month for a response just send me a PM and I'll answer without revealing much. I'll even answer things based on why I decided to write this story and what I based my character on. You can even ask questions about my real life which I will answer depending on the personalness of it.**

 _ **I have some questions!**_

 **What?**

 _ **Are you planning anything new for the story?  
**_ **Yes. I'm considering adding music that I recommend listening to for fights for example I may recommend that music that played when Goku went Limit Breaker for a transformation or sad music for sad moments.**

 _ **How long is this arc gonna be?**_

 **It's gonna be 4 to 5 chapters long with multiple fights in each chapter with some continuing into the next chapter. For example the first fight will be about half the length of one and the next fighters fight could be just as long or shorter or even longer. The final fight with Julio and Jason, which is not really a spoiler since I'm sure you expected the climax of the tournament to be these two going at it, will be about a full chapter.**

 _ **Speaking of Jason how strong is he?**_

 **I'm not gonna say much but the arena is going to be wrecked when the fights done and you can bet Julio is gonna go above a times 5 Kaioken.**

 _ **0_0**_

 **Anyway Jason himself as many of you have guessed will be Julio's main rival in the series and before you ask, no he is not a saiyan but I can tell you he and Kila will be connected based on their powers. Jason is a mix between Vegeta and another character that I shall not name. Feel free to take guesses on who. Nep do the review thing!**

 _ **Yes sir! Please leave a review based on how you felt about the chapter and what you liked, what can be improved, and what you'd like to see. Criticism is accepted but flames are not. Also don't forgot about the poll I made about the forms that will appear in this story since it will affect a lot of things in the future**_

 _ **SSJC's question of the chapter: What'd you think of the past three episodes of Dragon Ball Super?  
SSJC's Answer: 109 and 110 were some of the best that Dragon ball has seen in it's entire life. Ultra Instinct is very interesting and may be something to look forward to in this story. 111 was awesome to see and while I'm sad Hit's out he at least went down to the guy who's supposedly gone the level of the gods of destruction. Regarding Jiren all I have to say is that he's a F***ING MONSTER!**_

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Tekken and Sayaka's fight begins with Sayaka's powers shocking everyone. The fight concludes soon and the next fighter enters the ring. What are Sayaka's powers? Who wins? Who fights next? Find out next time on: Tournaments Begins and Fighter's Defeat. Don't miss it.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: Tournament Begins and Fighter's Defeat**

 **AN: Hey guys I decided that I'm gonna update this story all the way to the end of the tournament before I switch to another story for a bit. So enjoy the fights and I'll see you at the end of the chapter. Likely gonna be in third person for the next few chapters till Julio fights.**

 **Bold= Author**

 _Italics= Thinking_

Regular= Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and the story behind this fic everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **3rd person**

The second the word 'fight' was said Tekken shot forward and threw a punch at her opponent who blocked the blow with her arms though that didn't help with the shockwaves that sent her skidding back due to the insane strength Tekken possessed. Tekken quickly began to follow up with multiple punches and occasionally a kick while Sayaka kept blocking and dodging her blows eventually hitting Tekken with a kick that sent her sliding back. Sayaka began to press her advantage by, to Tekken's shock, sending a volley of icicles at her which she dodged just barely. Unfortunately this proved to be a distraction since Sayaka uppercutted her into the air before slamming her into the ground. Tekken got back to her feet before shooting forward and resuming her assault but this time being more cautious and managing to land a few blows that sent Sayaka reeling back from the force of her blows.

 **With the others**

"That Sayaka girl is good." Jared commented

"Yeah her fighting style counters Tekken's pretty well." Julio commented.

"What do you mean?" Compa asked confused.

"Easy. See Tekken is really strong and decently fast but the problem is her straightforward style of fighting." Alex said answering for Julio. "It's essentially overwhelm with brute force and skill and has no real range options. A fast and nimble opponent can wear her down and someone capable of matching her blow for blow and outspeed her almost guarantees defeat."  
"Yep that's why Alex, Kila and myself defeat her most of the time." Julio said. "But that doesn't mean she's outmatched. She's better skilled and Sayaka isn't that much faster than her so she can deal with. Plus comparing endurance Tekken is easily tougher where that Sayaka girl doesn't seem capable of enduring several blows from her."

"So you're saying she'll win?" Neptune said but Julio frowned in deep thought before answering.

"Too early to tell." He said before focusing on the fight. "Sayaka's range is an big advantage though."

 **Back with the fight**

Sure enough Julio was right since Sayaka began to use her ice abilities to keep her back which Tekken either dodged or smashed to pieces. Quickly closing the distance she began to throw punches at Sayaka who avoided the blows before encasing her arm with solid ice that blocked a blow from connecting to her head. Tekken let out a yelp before shaking her fist at the durability of the ice.

"Not bad." Sayaka said winded and hurt from the blows that Tekken landed on her. "You're really strong despite your looks."

"You too." Tekken said before a aura surrounded her. "But time to get serious."

"Same here." Sayaka said with a smile as the temperature began to lower as a icy aura surrounded her with her eyes glowing. "Let's see you handle my ice when I go full force."

 **Waiting room**

"Jeez it must be cold in there." Jared said as snow began to fall. "Least the arena itself is only cold but it looks like Tekken's gonna be in for a rough time."  
"Yeah her range is likely gonna be better plus Tekken doesn't exactly wear covering clothes." Core said noticing Tekken shivering a bit.  
"Yeah but let's see how that ki augmentation training helps her." Julio said.

 **Back to the fight**

Tekken was cold to say the least but she could deal with it especially since the training with the others helped out a lot in her endurance.

"Alright let's get started." Sayaka declared before a large wave of ice heads towards Tekken who using her now augmented strength smashed it to bits before shooting forward to attack. However, Sayaka was ready for this and sent a pillar of ice at her. It slammed into her chest and sent her flying back but luckily she managed to recover and avoid another round of ice shards.

" _This is bad. I can't get close and all I need is one good hit and that's it."_ Tekken thought to herself as she smashed a pillar coming towards her. " _No wonder Julio went through so much energy during his first time training with us maintaining this power is exhausting."_

"Can't dodge forever." Sayaka said noticing Tekken's growing exhaustion and sending another wave of ice. "You'll get hit eventually."

"I know." She growled smashing the ice only for a pillar to hit her back and send her flying. She let out a grunt of pain. But to Sayaka's shock she grabbed the pillar and flung it at her. She quickly redirected the ice to miss her but was shocked to find Tekken up close so quickly with her fist crackling with electricity.

"Fujin Fist!" She cried hitting her with the uppercut. Sayaka screamed as electricity flowed through her body and after flying through the air landed on her back at the edge of the ring. She rose up with an angry look on her face and sent a barrage of pillars at Tekken who could only watch as they slammed into her and sent her flying back. She landed on her back and got up panting. The two of them were clearly getting exhausted and the crowd was cheering loudly at the fight.

"You're pretty good." Tekken said.

"Thanks you too." Sayaka replied. "But it looks like neither of us will last much longer."

"Yeah guess we should end this before one of us collapses." Tekken said clenching her fists before a pillar hit her chest and sent her out of the ring.

"Yeah you're right." Sayaka said with a smile as a couple of paramedics ran over to check on Tekken.

"Tekken is out of the ring and unconscious." The announcer declared. "The winner is Sayaka."  
Sayaka turned to the crowd and gave a wink causing a lot of the guys in the audience to have hearts in their eyes causing those with girlfriends to slap them upside the head.

"Will the other team please pick their next fighter!" The announcer declared after more medical personnel arrived and took Tekken to the infirmary.

 **With the others**

"She lost." Compa said sadly while Julio sighed.

"Yeah but a little expected since Sayaka's range was too much for Tekken to effectively deal with before she went down." He said. "All she needed was one more blow to win though."

"Who's next?" Alex asked. The team turned to Julio who nodded before he closed his eyes and thought about who was best to deal with Sayaka's power and control of the battlefield. He opened his eyes and turned to Jared.  
"Jared you're up." He said and Jared smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask." He said getting up. He turned to Noire and smiled. "Kiss for good luck?"  
This earned a smack from the blushing tsundere who stammered "W-What the heck?"

"Just messing." He said laughing with the rest of us.

"Win and we'll see." Noire said with a small smile causing everyone's eyes to widen and Jared to grin.  
"I'll hold you to that." He said before walking out. Then everyone turned to Julio.

"Why'd you pick Jared?" IF asked curiously.

"You've seen how he fights he's the perfect counter to her ice powers." He said causing them to nod. The door opened and Tekken walked in with a few bandages on.

"Hey guys." She said a bit down.

"Hey." They said in response before Julio spoke up. "Sorry about the loss."

"It's fine just a bad match up." She said sighing as she sat down causing Core to pat her on the back gently causing her to give him a smile. "So Jared's up."  
"Yep he's the best option next to Julio and Kila." Alex said. "Save the best for last right?"  
"I just hope I get to fight." Julio said putting his arms behind his head as Jared began to walk into the arena.

"Up next we have Jared. His fighting style is quick, brutal and unpredictable best be on guard Sayaka!" The announcer declared as Jared arrived in the center of the ring.

"Hello." Jared said in a friendly tone to Sayaka.

"Hey." She said in a similar tone.

"Are both fighters ready?" Jared got into a fighting stance similar to that of Piccolo's while Sayaka got into her own fighting stance and then both nodded. "Fight!"

Sayaka went on the offensive sending a pillar of ice at Jared who avoided it by rolling to the side and sent a fireball at Sayaka who brought up a wall of ice to block it but it melted quickly.  
"You use fire?!" She said shocked.

"Yep. I trained to use it since I was little." He said confidently as fire danced in his eyes. "This shouldn't take long."

"Don't sell me short." She growled sending a barrage of pillars only to met with a wall of flames that melted them. Using his flames Jared flew at Sayaka hitting her back with a roundhouse before moving behind her and slamming his fist into her back knocking the wind out of her. He then sweeped her legs out from under her before slamming a knee into her back. She encased her right leg in ice and kicked him in the gut sending him skidding back before feeling a cold feeling rising up from his legs. He glanced down to find ice encasing his legs and quickly melted them before a pillar was sent at him this time hitting him in the chest. He retaliated by sending a wave of flames that melted it and struck Sayaka causing her to cry out before Jared deciding to end the fight to save stamina and knocked her with a kick to the head.

"And Sayaka's out! Jared gets the win for his team." The announcer declared with cheering met in response. "Fujin's team please send out the next competitor in ten minutes.

 **Back with the others**

"Yes!" Noire cheered out loud getting stares and smirks from everyone before she flushed and sat down and cleared her throat. "He did well I'll admit."  
"~Tsundere~." Julio and Neptune sang causing her to glare at them.

"Don't tease her you two." Compa scolded.

"What?" They said in response.

"Anyway he did very well." Core commented. "To be expected since Tekken wore her down a lot plus he had elemental advantage."

"Yeah but I wonder who they're sending next." Tekken said.

 **A few minutes later with the other team**

"Sorry guys." Sayaka sighed walking into their waiting room with a ice pack to her head.

"It's alright. You managed to beat one of them after all." Kim responded.  
"Yes. You also revealed his capabilities so we know who to deal with him." Kensei said and turned his head to Jason. "Do you wish to fight?"

"No. I'll fight when that Julio guy steps in and maybe against that fox girl." He said crossing his arms before smirking. "Those two easily their strongest so they'll be wanting to save their strength."

"Indeed so for now." Mia began before looking at Kim. "You fight Jared. Be careful."

"I will." She said rising up to her feet. "If I can't beat him then I'll at the least weaken him so you two can knock him out."

With that she walked out and went to the arena.

 **Arena**

"And it appears that they sent out Kim. She's a mysterious girl with powers like a phantom." The announcer declared. She walked up to Jared and the two bowed before entering their fighting stances. Kim's was a very defensive stance that left little to no openings. "And begin!"

Jared wasted no time and shot forward throwing his fist forward to hit her but was met with a kick clean to the back of the head since she dodged the attack with ease. But the strange thing was how she avoided it like she phased through his fist.

"How did you do that?" Jared asked rubbing his head.

"Land a hit and I'll tell ya." She responded shooting forward and quickly phased through his kick and sending him to the ground with a kick to the leg that sent him to the ground. He quickly got back up and sent a wave of fire at her that she phased through as well.

" _Damn it! Not even my fire's working!"_ Jared thought to himself before avoiding another attack from her. _"I gotta catch her off guard."_

He quickly used his fire to push himself away in order to get some space and think which only lasted a second before she was on him again forcing him to dodge her attacks and occasionally block them but it was clear she could get past that when she swept him off his feet but before she could do anything he surrounded himself in fire and she hopped back. Jared got to his feet and smirked.

"So you can only phase through attacks when they're sent at you but when you're attacking the same can't be said." He said causing her to smile in grudging respect.

"Yes that is the case but can you exploit it?" She questioned shooting forward only for Jared to engulf himself in flames and go on the attack forcing her to faze through his attacks and be put on the defensive.  
"Probably not but I also noticed it drains your stamina quite a bit if used in rapid succession like you are now." He said keeping his attacks up. "So I just gotta tire you out."

He threw a kick and forced her to get some distance looking very drained and tired but not the least bit willing to give up. _"Screw his fire even if it burns I gotta land some hits."_

With that she began to go more on the offensive phasing through his attacks and landing blows that left her with burns but she pushed through it and threw another punch but in that split second she felt a kick hit her gut sending her back.

"What?" She gasped before phasing through his next blow and hopping back. "How…?"

"Easy when you attack you can't use your phasing ability so I hit you when you attacked." He said grinning.  
 **With the others**

"Woah since when is Jared this smart?" Neptune said in shock.

"Like with Julio he's at his best when it comes to fighting." Alex explained.

"Hey, I mean your not wrong but I am plenty smart outside of fighting. I didn't graduate school a year early for no reason." Julio said pouting.

"We know it just doesn't show." IF said causing Julio to complain but he was cut off by Noire.

"Can we just focus on the fight?" She said causing Julio to scowl but nod.

 **Back with the fight**

Things weren't going well for Kim since Jared's new tactic made it near impossible to make any attacks without getting hit harder in return. Jared's advantage was pressuring her immensely and he was showing no signs of exhaustion but Kim however, was beginning to slow and pant and forced to block more than phase. Jared noticed and smirked before extinguishing his flames and slamming a knee into Kim's gut causing her to gasp before growling and hitting him in the face sending him back and shooting forward only to be met with a flaming fist that sent her flying out of the arena.

"And Jared knocks out another fighter putting his team in the lead!" The announcer declared getting cheers from the crowd. "We'll take a 15 minute break and then continue the fights."

"Phew." Jared said wiping some sweat from his brow before noticing Kim getting up. "Hey nice fight!"

"Thanks." She said rubbing her head. "Jeez that hurt. Guess I have a long way to go before I master this technique."

"Let's have a rematch when you do." He said and she nodded before heading to her waiting room.

 **With the others**

"Nice he won again." IF said with a smile.  
"Yeah he's doing well." Tekken commented.

"But there's still more to come." Kila said. "Those last three left are incredibly strong especially that Jason guy."

"Yeah his aura was intimidating." Core said remembering the sheer power emanating from him.

"How strong do you think he is?" Compa asked Julio.  
"Enough to the point it's gonna be a struggle to beat him even more so when we fought against Black Heart." He replied. "He's also suppressing himself I noticed he was wearing weights." At that moment Jared walked in and was met with praise and cheers.

"Nice job out there." Neptune complimented.  
"You managed to put us ahead but don't relax dude." Julio said. "If I were to guess they're about to come full force."

"Yeah but I'm not gonna go down yet." Jared said with a grin.  
"Yeah well I guess you did really good." Noire said smiling.

"So uh that kiss…?" He began but was cut off with a kiss to his lips before Noire pulled away.  
"You get that for now." She said with her cheeks pink.

"I'll take it." He said grinning before they noticed us staring.

"So you two a couple?" Julio asked causing the two to blush.

"Y-Yes guess we are." Noire said.

"When was the bet made?" Julio asked.

"Five days ago." Alex said smirking.

"Dang it." He said. "You win the bet!"

"You guys were betting on when we got together?!" The two in question yelled.

"You'd do the same." Core pointed out.

"True." Jared said with Noire looking defeated. "So how much did she win?"

"About 5000 credits." Alex said triumphantly. "Only ones who didn't bet were Compa and Tekken."

"You'll get the money after the tournament." Julio said before turning to Jared "You get some rest while you can you're gonna need it."

"Got it."

 **Later**

"Alright it's time to get back to the action." The announcer declared. "Will Jared and the next fighter come to the arena!"

"Good luck." The group said and Jared nodded before walking out.

Jared was the first to enter the arena and waited a bit before Kensei entered and stared Jared down. Jared tensed sensing his strength before getting into his fighting stance while Kensei remained in a neutral stance.

"Are both fighters ready?" The announcer asked and the two nodded. "Fight!"

Jared went on the offensive sending a wave of fire at Kensei who drew his fist back and punched sending a wave of pressure that cancelled out the flames.

"What?" Jared said in shock before shooting forward and threw a kick to his next but Kensei simply caught his leg before throwing him to the side causing him to slam into the ground hard enough he cracked the tile. Jared began to rise up and was met with a punch that sent him back and soon found himself kicked into the air before Kensei jumped up and slammed him back to the ground with a punch. Jared groaned before rising back up his body aching from the power of Kensei's blows.

"Is that it?" Kensei asked standing over Jared who got to his feet and got some distance from him. "I'm disappointed."

"I'm not even close to done." He shot back getting back into his fighting stance. Despite his confidence he felt nervous. _"This guy hits just as hard as Julio does when he's in Kaioken this isn't gonna be easy."_

 **AN: Hey finally got this done meant to get it done last week but things happen and I had to push off finishing it till just recently. I wanted to make the fights longer but I decided to do in the later fights.**

 **So yeah as you can see I decided to give everyone a power that only they will have like Jared with his fire control. Now what makes him different from those who can use fire magic like IF and Julio is that he has virtually no limit with what he can do with his fire abilities for example making fire monsters and whatnot. He won't be doing that in the tournament but in the future he will. And yes I planned for Noire to end up with someone from the beginning at first I was like should I add her to the harem? Then I decided to let someone else end up with her. Also don't forget about the poll for the future regarding transformations. Please it will really help out.**

 **So I don't really have much else to say so let's get to the review thing and the question.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts and questions on the story so far. If you want answers to a question and don't want to wait till the next update then send it via a PM and I'll answer. Other questions will be answered too even if they don't pertain to the story itself. Constructive criticism is accepted but flames are not.**

 **My question of the chapter: What's your opinion on the current state of DRagon Ball Super? Do you like it more than Z?**

 **My answer: I think it's honestly pretty good right now. Has some great memorable moments despite its rocky start. I honestly don't think it's better than Z just yet but I believe it can definitely get there.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Kensei proves to be a strong opponent as he powers through Jared's attacks unfazed. Jared gives it his all but is ultimately defeated at his opponent's power. Kensei then faces Core. Will Core defeat him? Or will he lose? Find out next time on: Brute Force Meets Brute Force! Don't miss it!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: Brute Force Meets Brute Force**

 **AN: Hey guys back with the next chapter this time there will be three fights but the third will be continued next chapter. Also I have some news what I'm going to do after this arc at the end.**

 **Bold= Author**

 _Italics= Thinking_

Regular= Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and the story behind this fic everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **3rd person**

Things weren't going well for Jared against the wall that was Kensei. He had begun to throw several kicks that were either blocked or shrugged off but he did manage to deal some damage with a surprise flaming axe kick to the head but all it left was a bit of scorch marks before Kensei retaliated by grabbing him by his hair and flinging him hard enough into the ground a small crater formed.

"So much for not being done." Kensei said coldly as Jared rose up slowly to his feet.

"Fine." Jared growled as a green aura flowed around him surprising Kensei. With speeds much faster than before he kicked him into the air and shot up to him before grabbing his foot and flung him to the ground but Kensei straightened himself in mid air and skid on the ground and look up at Jared only to find white hot flames being sent at him. He avoided them by rolling to the side but the flames continued on and melted part of the arena. Jared shot forward and slammed a fist into Kensei's gut causing him to grunt before kicking Jared back and grabbing his leg following up with it by slamming him into the ground repeatedly. Jared managed to break out of his grip by setting his leg on fire causing Kensei to let him go but in retaliation sent a pressure of air that sent him flying back. Jared recovered and sent himself flying towards Kensei with a burst of flames landing a kick to his face before grabbing Kensei by his arm and throwing him into the air. While Kensei was in the air Jared sent another stream of flames at him but Kensei recovered just in time to block the flames and land on his feet. Quicker than Jared could block a stream of air hit his chest sending him into the ground.

"The hell is that attack." Jared gasped holding his chest since it severely hurt him and attempted to get up only to be hit with a brutal kick to his left leg by Kensei causing him to let out a grunt of pain and he quickly hopped away as the green aura faded and he fell to a knee in pain and exhaustion. "Damn! I knew that wouldn't last long."

"Your power boost caught me off guard." Kensei commented before glancing at the melted marble. "Almost beat me as well but this ends here."

Kensei sent a pressure of air at Jared that actually cracked the arena as it traveled but to his shock Jared managed to avoid it just barely. He then generated a large ball of fire in his hands before entering a familiar stance.

" _Alright all or nothing. Not gonna be anywhere near as powerful as it could be since I'm exhausted but it should be strong enough to hurt like hell."_ Jared thought to himself as the ball of fire shrunk and began to change into a blinding white.

 **With the others**

"Is he using that attack of yours?" Neptune asked Julio but before he could answer Kila cut him off.

"No." She answered. "Its close but it's not using that ki thing Julio uses."

"Yep." Julio said agreeing. "It's actually plasma. Jared told me about it after I first showed off the Kamehameha to them. It's not gonna be as powerful as my ki one but I felt it first hand and it's gonna hurt."

"What's he call it?" Core asked curiously.

"You'll see." Julio smirked as he saw Jared was ready to fire the beam

 **With the fight**

"HINOHARI!" Jared yelled firing the blast with enough force that a small trench formed under it as it traveled towards Kensei who sent a burst of air that didn't stand a chance as it completely overpowered the attack and collided with Kensei causing an explosion that covered the entire arena itself. Jared panted in exhaustion since the attack drained him immensely and kept on guard waiting for the smoke to dissipate. Kensei stood there with scorch marks and a torn gi but was still standing a look of anger and respect on his face. "N-No way…" was all Jared said before he collapsed out of sheer exhaustion defeated.

"And Jared is down and out meaning our winner is Kensei!" The announcer declared to the crowd which roared in excitement. "Will our next fighter enter the arena."

 **With the others**

"Damn it!" Core growled. "I thought that attack would be enough."

"It would have been had he been at full strength." Julio said sighing. "Kensei just wore him down before he could go all out with that attack."

"At least Jared did a lot of good work before he lost." Compa said.

"Yeah he beat two people and did some damage to Kensei." Tekken added. "Who's up?"

"I'll take this." Core said rising up.

"Alright be careful though." Kila said causing him to nod in acknowledgement before heading out to the arena. "How do you think he'll do?"

"I don't know." Julio answered truthfully. "He'll at the least put up a fight but I have a feeling that we didn't see all that guy can do. But I have faith in Core he's more than proven his capability."

"Yeah he actually surpasses you in pure physical strength." Alex said nodding. "But will brute force be enough?"

"If the chapter title is anything to go by then yeah probably." Neptune said shrugging and eating a bit of pudding only for her face to turn to one of disgust and spit it out. "E-E-EGGPLANT FLAVOR!"

"Oh hey a note!" Julio said seeing a note on a table before reading it. "It says 'I just fixed the wall from the last time and because of the break a Dogoo got in granted it is now my pet so it's rather nice but please don't do that again till I completely reinforce the wall. PS that wasn't me' signed SSJC J."

"Umm who's…" Alex began before getting cut off.

"Don't worry about it." Julio said swiftly stuffing the paper into his pocket and avoiding the pudding situation since it was him that may or may not have replaced Neptune's pudding.

"And the next fighter is Core!" The announcer declared drawing everyone's attention to the TV.

"Alright good luck Core." Julio muttered.

 **In the arena**

The arena had certainly looked better before all the fighting happened. Now there was a large chunk melted, several trenches, a crater and various icey places from Sayaka but nobody cared since the fights so far had proven to be entertaining. Core walked to the center where Kensei was waiting for him and the two studied each other.

"Core's often described as the muscle of the team who can give as much as he gets." The announcer declared. "Pretty similar fighters how will this play out?"

The two studies each other for a bit more before entering their fighting stances with Core's resembling a boxer's specifically a slugger.

"Fighters are you ready?" They nodded. "Fight!"

The two shot forward and slammed their fist into each others creating a shockwave that could be felt in the crowd not to mention the cracks that formed around the two. Following that up Core threw another blow that Kensei blocked and retaliated with his own rapid punches that Core blocked and countered with an uppercut that struck Kensei but served to only anger him and respond with a roundhouse that sent him stumbling back. Core avoided the next kick via ducking and quickly grabbed Kensei's leg before spinning him around and flinging him away and shooting after him quickly hitting him with punches and kicks while Kensei was still in the air before slamming him into the ground with a punch to the face before kicking him away. Kensei rose up with a bruise on his face and a small nose bleed which he simply wiped away before sending a pressure of air at Core who crossed his arms and blocked it but was still sent skidding away. Kensei then moved behind him and slammed a fist into his back causing Core to let out a gasp of pain before being sent forward with a kick and hit with and quickly followed up by a punch that sent him flying several feet into the air and then hit with a brutal drop kick that sent him into the ground extremely hard. Core recovered and managed to avoid Kensei's pressure attack before it hit him dead to the chest and sent a ki blast the size of a softball in return that collided with Kensei's chest creating a small explosion.

 **With the others**

"Wait he learned how to use ki?" Kila said in shock. The same could be said for the others including Julio.

"Guess he wanted it to be a surprise." Julio commented. "And boy was it… but from the looks of it he can't produce anything high level like a beam attack since that small ki blast tired him out."

He was right since Core looked a bit drained from doing the attack and instead of taking advantage of Kensei's opening was opting for resting.

"Yeah he looks tired." Tekken commented.

"His arms look hurt too.'' Compa said and indeed it looked like that air attack he blocked hurt more than it looked. "His arms are gonna be hurting for a while."

"He needs to end this fight really quick." Julio said but had a feeling that wouldn't happen.

 **Back with the fight**

Core winced lightly from the pain in his arms. He understood why Jared had gone to an infirmary since those air attacks hurt badly while Kensei unknown to him also winced. He like Core was suffering after effects of an attacks specifically Jared's attack. But he was still more than able to finish Core off. He shot forward and slammed a fist into Core's who was ready for the attack and sent his right fist to meet his left and created a shockwave that buffeted the crowd and cracked the ground. The two then began to trade blows at a rapid rate causing their arms to look like complete blurs but every now and again one would land a blow only for the other to hit back just as hard. The two slammed their heads together and had their hands locked with one trying to overpower the other with their auras flaring up as stray bits of debris began to float into the air. The lock ended when Core slammed a knee into Kensei's gut causing him to let go of Core before being sent flying back by a roundhouse and onto his back. Kensie rose back up and shot forward and began to force Core on the complete defensive in order to avoid the sheer number of punches and kicks sent at him but was overwhelmed and was hit with a barrage of blows before being sent flying back and almost out of the ring by a well placed air attack. Core rose to his feet as a vibrant silver aura appeared around him and before Kensei could react he was hit with so much force that he was sent all the way into the wall out of the ring and left a good Kensei shaped imprint in the wall but before the announcer could declare anything Core collapsed.

"AND THEY'RE BOTH DOWN! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" He yelled as a team ran to check them both before talking into a radio and began to move both to the infirmary.. "They're both unable to continue on due to their wounds leaving this match as a draw! But man did those two go at it!" The crowd let out cheers of agreement and excitement in response. So far everyone was really entertained and wanted to see more fights. "But first it's time for a break so the last to fighters of each team can decide who goes first."

 **With Julio and the others**

"Wow that was intense!" Compa said in excitement before turning to Julio and Kila.. "It's already down to you two."

"Yeah." Kila said excited before looking at Julio. "Ladies first?"

"If you want." He responded. "Just try not to lose."

"I won't but I'm sure you secretly hope I do so you can fight that Jason guy." She said crossing her arms.

"Hey that's… kinda true." He said with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry but I just want a really good fight where I don't have to worry about dieing."

"I know." She said rolling her eyes but with a fond smile. "Just don't be disappointed if you don't get a chance."

At that moment Jared walked in with his right arm bandaged up and in a sling with a cast on his right leg to everyone's shock.

"W-What?" Noire said in shock at her boyfriend's appearance. "You didn't look this badly injured."

"Yeah the sheer force of the attack at the end messed my arm up and the leg needed a cast to help it heal." He said before sitting down next to Noire who took his left hand causing him to smile. "I saw Core in the infirmary. Did he lose?"

"He tied against Kensei." IF said. "By the way what was that attack Core did at the end of the fight back there?"

"Oh he can absorb the force of attacks and send it at the opponent tenfold but he can only do it once in a fight plus he gets extremely exhausted." Tekken explained. "Julio can vouch that it hurts though."

"He can?" Compa asked worried.

"Yeah." Julio said grimacing and giving Tekken a glare. "Remember when you got a call from the hospital about that concussion and you freaked?"

"What?" She yelled.  
"I turned out fine." He pointed out quickly. "Besides I'm a lot tougher now so it's gonna be hard for someone to do that again."

She simply gave him a look that said 'we'll take about this later' but dropped the topic. At that moment the announcer spoke up again.

"Will the next fighters please enter the arena." He said and Kila got up, put on her leather jacket which was in Julio's backpack and after some words of encouragement from everyone walked out. She soon arrived in the arena and waited a bit before Mia arrived and stood in front of her.

"From Takko's school we have Kila. Guys in the audience don't let her looks deceive you because she's quite the deadly force." He declared as the guys gave some whistles at Kila who simply winked at the audience. "Next is Mia. She's cold, quick and straight to the point and her slashes are so quick they're practically instant."

The two studied each other before Kila stuck a hand out and Mia did the same and shook hands before stepping back and entering their fighting stance with Mia drawing her katana revealing the blade to be silver and well over three feet long. Mia held her sword in front of her with such ease and balance it was easy to tell she had it for a long time. Kila noticed and drew her knife and readied herself for her attack.

"Fight!" The announcer declared and at speeds Kila could barely react to Mia was right in front of her and slashed at the fox girl. She quickly blocked the katana slash with her knife causing her to stumble back from the sheer force of it. Kila then rolled to the side to dodge the next attack and was met with a kick to the face that sent her flying back but she managed to recover in midair and land on her feet before shooting forward and slashed at Mia who parried the blow and slammed the hilt of her katana into her gut then backhanded her who responded by uppercutting Mia. She then grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground before flinging her several feet away only for Mia to slam her blade into the ground causing to skid to a stop.

"You're pretty good." Mia said with a smile.

"Thanks your not bad yourself but stop holding back." Kila said surprising her. "I noticed you're holding back a lot of power."

"Perceptive." Mia said with a bigger smile. "But I'm not sure I have to."

She was then shocked as Kila seemingly disappeared and was soon met with a blow that sent her flying forward and as soon as she recovered was smacked several feet into the air and met with a barrage of blows that left several bruises before being slammed into the ground. She rose up and searched for before realizing she was right behind her.

"Yeah you do." Kila whispered causing Mia to jump forward and quickly face face her.  
"Yeah but I should warn you I tend to lose some self control." Mia said before closing her eyes and all became quiet as a light enveloped her katana. The light began to brighten to the point it became blinding but it soon dissipated leaving the blade a glowing blue she then opened her eyes which matched the blades color. She then spoke with an echo to her voice. "Alright let's see how you do against this."

She then slashed sending a wave of energy from the blade that Kila barely dodged and seemed unharmed but she let out a scream and held her hair which had a good part of it missing leaving it looking choppy and uneven.

"MY HAIR!" She cried before a downright murderous look appeared on her face. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Then give it your best shot." Mia said as she took a step back to prepare herself as Kila drew a second knife ready to attack her. "Let's go"

The two shot forward and their blades collided creating a shockwave and causing sparks to fly as they tried to overpower each other. The two broke their lock and eyed each other one simple message passing between the two 'I'm going to win this'.

 **AN: Hey everybody hope you like the fights in this chapter and I hope your ready because I plan to make the next fights the best I possibly can. I genuinely hope I'm improving with my fight scenes and if you have any ideas about how I can improve I am more than welcome to hear it. So anyway to be honest I could have gotten this done a week ago but I've been a bit busy with school but I just got on Thanksgiving break so I have time to get the next chapter done fairly quick this time around. As for the next chapter a lot is going to happen and not just in fighting but Julio's over all life in Gamindustri.**

 **So the little news about what I have planned after I'm done with the tournament arc is a one shot that will once again feature a crossover Neptunia but with a different anime one that's never been done before from what I've seen and what is it: Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **That's right I'm gonna attempt to make the first one on this site and we'll see if I can pull it off. And regarding the OC yes it is gonna be our resident saiyan of Gamindustri Julio and as for how I'm gonna handle it. You'll have to wait and see. The story itself will likely begin when I finish this story or am close to finishing it.**

 **So yeah the review thing. Please leave a review with you thoughts, ideas, favorite things, and what I can do to improve. Criticism is accepted but flames are not. If you have any other questions you want to ask and don't want to wait till I update again just PM me and I'll answer them.**

 **QOTC: What did you think of Dragon Ball Super episode 39 english dub? Did you like it more than the japanese version? Give your reasons why.**

 **MY answer: It. Was. AWESOME! Sean Schemmel once again proves why he's Goku and will be Goku as long as he lives. I personally liked it more than the japanese version. One reason I like it more is that Goku actually sounds like a guy and it just seems better to me. But still the japanese voice actor is very good and I definitely like her because despite how old she is she more than proves why she has the role as shown in the Japanese version.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Kila and Mia go at it harder than before and despite her mass improvement Mia proves to be too strong forcing Kila to reveal her secret ability. What is it? Will it be enough? And if she does beat Mia how will she fare against Jason? Find out next time on: Secret revealed and Jason's Power.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20: Secret Revealed and Jason's Power**

 **AN: Hey guys back with the next chapter. I don't have much to say right now so let's just get right into it.**

 **Bold= Author**

 _Italics= Thinking_

Regular= Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and the story behind this fic everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

Kila let out a yell as she shot forward and slashed at Mia rapidly who to her shock blocked, avoided and hit back just as hard except Kila was struggling harder due to the katana's length and it just being superior to her knives plus when it came to skill with a blade Mia was just better.

" _I can't beat her like this gonna have to use that augmentation Julio taught me."_ Kila thought to herself as she sent a lucky kick that sent Mia skidding back. She then let out a yell as a red aura surrounded her raising her physical abilities a bit.

 **With the others**

"Huh did she just use that Kaio-whatever?" Neptune asked in shock.

"No her aura color is just red. She's using ki to boost her fighting abilities but nowhere near what the Kaioken can do." Julio explained to her. "She doesn't get a power boost but she is a bit faster plus it can toughen her defenses against Mia's sword allowing her to fight on a more even level with her."

"Ahh." Neptune said nodding at his explanation.

"You don't get it do you?" Julio deadpanned and she just nodded causing him to let out a small sigh. "Neptune."

"Hmm?"

"Never change."

"I never will!" She said cheerfully causing the others to roll their eyes at the two interact before turning their attention back to the fight.

 **Back with the fight**

"Hyaah!" Kila roared slamming a fist into Mia's gut causing her to gasp and then promptly being sent into the ground by a kick to her gut. Mia quickly got to her feet and evaded Kila's next attack before sending another sword beam at her which Kila rolled to the side avoiding this time with no damage. Kila sent a kick this time which Mia blocked with the flat side of her blade but Kila to her shock managed to knock the blade out of her hands. She quickly raised her arms to block Kila's rapid punches before throwing a punch that Kila blocked and soon the two were trading blows at rapid speeds. They without realizing it were moving around the arena at crazy speeds that the audience could barely keep up with them the engagement ended when Kila threw a punch and Mia caught it holding her still.

"What's wrong? Can't fight as good without that sword?" Kila taunted before pulling her fist back and sending a kick to Mia's side causing her to grunt in pain before being sent flying with a brutal punch to the face. Mia rose back up and smirked causing Kila to be confused but then her ears twitched and she quickly back flipped over Mia's sword which came flying towards her from it's spot on the ground and into Kila's hand. Kila looked up just in time to see Mia send a sword beam at her that she just barely blocked with her knives but it sent her skidding back.

"How?" Kila began but was cut off.

"Me and my sword have a bond that allows me to call it when I need it." Mia explained. "I hope you're ready."

Kila was then put on the defensive when Mia began to slash at her rapidly and was forced to dodge, block and even be forced to tank a couple of blows since she couldn't avoid them all due to the sheer ferocity of the attacks. Kila the realized the sword was actually attacking on it's own when Mia began to attack her with punches and kicks. She was soon overwhelmed and met with a flurry of blows from Mia and slashed from the sword which didn't cut her at least not to the point she bled but it still hurt badly. Kila then shocked Mia once again by headbiutting her before kicking the sword away into a wall where it lodged into it.

" _The sword will free itself in a bit."_ Kila thought to herself as the red aura that surrounded her previously faded away. _"I'll need to beat her quick."_

With that thought she shot forward and began to attack more ferociously and quick shocking Mia with her sudden power increase. Kila smirked at her surprise as her adaptability kicked in helping her deal with Mia's new fighting style. She then grabbed Mia by her throat before flinging her into the air before jumping up and slamming a knee into her back resulting in a scream of pain from Mia who grabbed Kila by her arm surprising her before flinging her into the ground. Mia landed on her feet as her sword flew back to her and she caught it before electricity began to surround her body and moving several times faster than lightning she was attacking Kila who hadn't even recovered from the fling to the ground was met with multiple slashes and kicks that were faster than before and near impossible to deal with before Mia decided to end her assault sent a surge of electricity through Kila causing her to yell in pain before falling to her knees weakened.

" _The hell?! She's been holding back so much."_ Kila thought to herself as she was smoking slightly from the electricity. _"Julio's only this fast with the Kaioken at times three. Am I going to have to use it?"_

 **With the others**

"Oh no!" Compa cried seeing Kila struggling to rise. "She's really hurt!"

"That Mia girl is fast." Jared said in shock. "She's not stronger or more powerful than Kila but her electricity and sword are difficult to deal with."  
"Kila's near her limit too." Julio growled. "She can't keep this up for much longer. Her adaptability will take too long to help her deal with the speed before she gets beaten."

"So she can't win?" IF asked in shock.  
"It's possible but I have faith she can pull through." He responded with confidence. "She outright beats me without the Kaioken even then I have to go times three against her. Plus I know she has some sort of trump card up her sleeve."

 **With the fight**

Kila rose to her feet panting and stared down Mia who simply placed her katana on her shoulder before speaking.  
"You think you can keep this up?" She asked. "No offense but you're looking pretty bad right now."

"I'm aware." She shot back as she finally regained her breath but was still breathing deeply "I have no intention of losing to you."

"Hmph. Then stop holding back." Mia said and upon noticing Kila's expression continued. "It's easy to notice when someone's holding back if you're best friend never goes full power against you."

"I can relate." Kila said thinking about her crush. "Fine but be warned it's not easy to control my power when I enter it."

She then closed her eyes and let out a deep breathe and was silent for a good minute before an orange aura appeared around her and her power began to rise causing Julio's eyes to widen upon feeling her rise in power. In the waiting room Jason also reacted in surprise upon feeling the amount of power she was giving off. Kila then began to yell as the aura began to brighten to the point it became blinding and her power continued to rise causing debris to float into the air and Mia to be pushed back a bit by Kila's power. With one final roar from Kila the light began to fade and eventually Kila stood there with her physical appearance changed. She now had two fox tails and her red hair now was bright orange and the tips white akin to that of a fox's fur along with her ears and tails. She opened her eyes which were now bright gold and gave off a cold beauty. She was much more powerful and the aura she gave off amazed everyone even those who couldn't sense energy and the pressure could be felt throughout the entire stadium

 **With the others**

"I-Incredible." Tekken said in awe while everyone else was left speechless and nodded.

"W-What is that?" Compa asked no one in particular in complete awe.

"I don't know but it's certainly powerful." Alex said before looking at Julio who had begun to grow an excited look.

"OH HELL YEAH!" He yelled causing everyone to jump. "Me and her are gonna have a rematch after this tournament. I'm glad she didn't use that when we first fought otherwise I'd be dead."

"You seem awfully excited about this." IF said sweat dropping.

"Of course I am! I love fighting strong opponents. Especially if they're stronger than me." He said excited. "It gives me another level to push myself to and surpass!"

"Well freak out later." Neptune said pulling him into his seat. "Right now watch her fight."

 **With Jason and his friends**

"Mia's screwed." Kim said getting a nod from Sayaka only since Kensei wasn't back yet. "She might even be stronger than Jason."

"That remains to be seen until we fight." Jason said in an impressed tone. "Mia's not powerful enough to beat her. She's easily three times stronger than she was when this fight started maybe even higher."

 **Back with the fight**

Mia couldn't help but be afraid at the power Kila gave off and took a step back as Kila turned her eyes to her's and moved towards her. She then disappeared and Mia looked around before being sent back by a punch that Kila sent at speeds she couldn't even track. Quickly recovering Mia sent numerous lightning bolts at Kila who dodged them with ease before raising her hand and sending an orange energy sphere at the lightning causing an explosion that filled the area with smoke. Mia looked around trying to figure out where Kila was in the smoke before realizing Kila was right behind her charging a familiar attack.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" She roared her voice sounding like there were two of her speaking at once sending the beam which instead of it's iconic blue was a bright orange and collided with Mia pushing her out of the ring and into the wall creating an explosion and when it cleared Mia was alive but injured and unconscious.

"AND MIA IS OUT LEAVING KILA AS OUR WINNER!" The announcer roared causing the crowd to clap and roar in excitement at the fight and the awesome display of power Kila showed. Kila let out a sigh as a glow surrounded her before fading leaving her in her regular state before falling to a knee exhausted by the sheer amount of power she used. "After that battle how bout we let Kila take a good break. In an hour the next match will begin with Kila taking on the final team member Jason!"

 **With the others**

"When did she learn how to use the Kamehameha?!" Jared yelled.  
"We'll ask." Julio said simply while curious as well at how she learned how to use the move that had become his signature attack since he came to Gamindustri.

At that moment Kila walked in exhausted and collapsed on a small couch before addressing them.

"I'll answer questions in a bit just let me rest." She said before taking a quick nap that everyone more than agreed she deserved. After thirty minutes she rose up still tired but much less than before. She took a long drink of water before turning towards her friends. "Ask."

"Okay when'd you learn the Kamehameha?" Jared asked.  
"I took a chance while I was transformed. It worked obviously but there's no way I can pull it off at base." She explained. "I simply don't have the energy control like I do when transformed."

"Speaking of that what was that?" Julio asked.

"That was my… well I don't have a name for it yet." She admitted. "I can tell you about it though. You see as you can guess I'm no normal girl. My fox traits are from a really ancient race where people have animal features based on their spirit animal with mine being a fox. Not everyone develops more than one trait but those who do receive special training to properly control our abilities and transformation."

"Which are?" Compa asked curiously.

"You see my people are born with a special special ability. Only one like invisibility and flight. Mine is adaptability where my body improves and does better in a fight over time but it can take a while against those several times stronger than me." She said pausing a bit to drink some water. "My transformation took a while to attain but I managed out figure it out two years ago and about a week before I met you gained much more control of it."

"Wow guess I'm lucky you didn't use it against me." Julio said scratching the back of his head.

"I was about to before you hit me with the Kamehameha." Kila said in a more sultry voice signalling her more brutal side coming up and sending chills down Julio's back to be honest though he had begun to like this side of her but that could be his saiyan side.

"O-Oh hello Cila." He said scootching away from her a bit.

"Good to see you my warrior." She commented crossing her arms under her chest causing it to bounce a little. "I'll take over from here since I have a better understanding of it. My form is supposedly akin to that of a fox spirit."

"Wait don't fox spirits have nine tails?" Julio asked.

"I was getting to that my warrior. Apparently there are evolved stages to the forms. Some more than others and some less." She answered.

"Wait that Jason guy has wolf ears does that mean he can potentially be like you?" Alex asked worried.

"Potentially but I don't believe he has a tail so it's unlikely." She said. "He could be hiding it though."

"Well we'll see after all you're gonna fight him soon." Julio said causing her to nod. "But if I were to guess you can't use that form for a while."

"Correct. My other self used too much power from that last attack and her injuries aren't helping her either."

"If I'm right about his power than you can't beat him." Julio said crossing his arms. "If you had that form then I'd say you would win but we haven't seen what he can do. All I can tell is that he's stronger than a Kaioken times three."

"Ahh thanks for the heads up." Cila said before smirking. "He is quite the handsome one though."

"So what am I replaced?" He said jokingly.

"Oh have long since taken my heart." She purred causing him blush.

"Ahem." IF coughed causing Julio to change the subject upon realizing the stares from everyone particularly Compa who was pouting.

"So yeah be ready for him. I doubt he's gonna pull his punches after seeing what you can do back there." He said. "You should probably rest longer too."

As soon as he said that she curled and fell asleep almost immediately giving off some cute snores.

"By the way I forgot to ask where's that dog of yours?" Jared asked.

"Purin? She's with the Chian women we introduced you guys too." Neptune responded. "Purin and her get along really well."

Small talk began while Julio decided to not get involved and decided to think about the next fight. He would finally see Jason in action and see if Serene was right about Jason pushing him beyond his limits.

 **20 minutes later**

Kila woke up about a minute before the announcer called for the fighters to enter the arena. During the wait Core finally came back with bandages on his upper body and arms but informed his concerned friends eh would be fina.

"Wish me luck." She said before heading out the door and to the arena. She entered to the cheer of the audience specifically the guys. After a bit Jason walked in and to the center of the arena once again to the cheer of the crowd.

"And the next fight between Kila and Jason. Jason's the team leader and considered the strongest member of his team. Can he even the score or will he face the same fate of his teammates? We'll let him answer that question with this fight!" The announcer declared to the cheer of the crowd. Kila entered her fighting stance with Jason doing the same. He simply clenched his fists and raised them up similar to a certain assassin. "AND FIGHT!"

Kila shot forward and was putting Jason on the defensive who was blocking her blows before moving behind her and slamming a fist into her back causing her to gasp and attempt to kick Jason who was already behind her again this time slamming a kick into her back sending her flying forward. She recovered and was ready to go back on the offensive only for Jason to be right in front of her and before she could react he had hit her with three heavy punches to the chest before slamming a knee into her gut causing her let out a gasp before he slammed a fist into her cheek sending her flying onto her back. She rose up to her knees before a kick to the face sent her skidding across the ground with enough force she actually tore up the tile underneath her. She laid there for a bit aching in pain before getting back up and saw Jason standing there not bothering to continue his assault.

"If you even hope to win this I suggest you use that little transformation of yours otherwise this will become quite painful." Jason said coldly and causing Kila to growl as Cila took over.

"And what makes you think that?!" She roared shooting forward and throwing a punch that collided with Jason's cheek sending him skidding back and was about to follow up with a kick but she froze in pain since Jason had landed a brutal punch to her gut and was digging it in causing her to gasp in pain.

"Then again I guess you can't use your transformation can you?" He said coldly as he sent a punch to her face with enough force that she was slammed into the ground hard enough a crater formed. Kila just laid there unmoving alive but injured. "So it's best to end it here in order to save my strength for your best fighter."

"And Jason defeats Kila with little effort! Hope she's okay!" The announcer roared as a medical team rushed in and carried her to the infirmary. "It's down to our last fighters!"

 **With the others**

"Ki-Kila!" Tekken cried out. "H-He beat her with no effort and he's holding back too!"

"Is she okay?" Compa asked in fear. "Hits like that may have caused trauma to her head."

"Dude you're gonna have the fight of your- Julio?" Jared began before noticing he had a dark look on his face.

"That bastard! He didn't have to go that far!" He growled. "She better be okay otherwise I'll beat the crap out of him!"

"W-Woah." IF said in slight fear. She had figured out a long time ago that he cared for his friends greatly but to this level?

"C-Crim-Crim?" Compa said softly and immediately he noticed her scared look and he calmed down taking in a shaky breath.  
"S-Sorry. I just hate seeing my friends be hurt like that." He said apologizing. "I'm gonna check on her."

"W-We'll go with you." Compa said. "She's our friend too."

"Okay." He said getting up with the others doing the same and walked out only to meet Takko.

"I informed the announcer to wait in order for you to check on her." Takko said. "I know how much you care for your friends."

"Thanks sensei." He said bowing. "I appreciate it."

"Also be ready there will be some interviewers asking you questions soon in this room." He warned.

"Oh great." He said sighing. He walked out with the others following them and went to the infirmary where a doctor let them in. They found her awake with a few bandages on her head but she seemed fine a little sad but fine.

"Oh hey you guys are here." She said softly.  
"Yeah it looked bad." Compa said worried. "Is it?"

"Nah." She said. "No trauma or damage but I'll be out of fighting for a long time and some headaches for a while."

"Good." Neptune said in relief. "So how strong was he?"  
"Insanely." Kila said shivering. "He's on another level maybe higher than you Julio."  
"Yeah well we'll see in a bit." He replied secretly excited for the coming fight. "But first I have to deal with some interview. You'll probably see it on the TV"

"I look forward to it." Kila said in a teasing tone causing Julio to chuckle before heading out.

"You know he was really mad at how bad Jason beat you." Compa said to Kila causing her to blink.

"Really?" She said in shock.

"Yeah it was scary." Tekken said shivering. "He was so angry."

"If he was that pissed imagine how angry he's be if Compa was beat like that." Neptune said causing everyone to shiver at the thought of Julio's reaction. "That person would not be alive."

 **With Julio. His POV**

Oh hey it's my POV after like three chapters or was it four? Anyway off topic I began to walk back to the room and sure enough there was a pair of cute girls with a camera guy and microphones. The first was a pale-skinned girl with light green eyes, and a short reddish-gold ponytail with a crown accessory.

Her outfit consisted of a top with red and blue details and six red buttons on the front. She wore two long orange colored striped sleeves on both arms with large white gloves on her hands. She also wore a blue skirt with a large red ribbon held up with suspenders. Her legs and feet were covered by long, white stockings and red and white shoes with crowns on the tongue.

The other was also a pale skinned girl with green eyes and a long, yellow hair and bangs. Her hair was held in a ponytail with a red ribbon.

She wore a short, sleeveless black top with a white lower area and blue stripes somewhat similar to a diamond shape, patterning the threshold area of black and white. The top left her midriff and navel bare, and the collar had a red checkered tie. Covering the majority of her arms were black fingerless gloves with a frilly white accessory with two blue stripes on the top of the sleeves she wore white short shorts with a blue stripe, styled similarly to her top and the accessory on her arms. She also had a red-white belt with black center and a white, vector line. Her footwear consisted of long, black boots decorated with a red band and a white, blue stripe ribbon similarly styled to her formerly mentioned garments. Underneath her boots seem to be white thighhighs, which leave a small amount of skin visible between them and the shorts. She also carried a stuffed animal.

"Hello I'm Famitsu!" The first girl said with a rather high pitched but cute voice.

"I'm Dengekiko." The other girl said her voice holding a sort of confidence.

"Hello. Name's Julio but some call me Crimson." I responded as I usually due when meeting new people.

"Well let's head inside and we'll begin." Dengekiko said and I nodded in response as we went in.

After making sure the camera was rolling and asking basic questions like name and age we started to get to the real questions.

"So when did you first become a fighter?" Famitsu asked.

"I become one when I was young maybe six but I really started kicking off with fighting about a month or so ago." I answered.

"Out of all the fights you've seen today which one did you enjoy the most?" Dengekiko asked.

"Definitely the fight between Kila and Mia." I said.

"So we've heard rumors that you're the son of the Shinku family. Are they true?" Famitsu asked.

"Yes it is true." I answered begrudgingly.

"We also heard you ran away any reason why?" Dengekiko asked.

"Yes but I'd rather not answer since they're very personal." I responded.

 **Meanwhile in a large mansion 3rd person**

"Dear!" A large man called sitting in front of a huge TV. He was well muscled and stood about 6'5. He had black hair akin to that of a certain saiyan and blue eyes with pale skin. He wore a black business suit and had the aura of a calm and patient man.  
"What is it-?" A woman said before gasping upon seeing the TV. She was beautiful with ginger hair and red eyes and wore a simple white sundress. She stood at a good 5'11 and gave off a warm and comforting feel like a mother. "I-Is it?"

"Our son." He responded. "He's okay but he's in a fighting tournament."

"What?!" The women shouted in concern she was obviously Julio's mother or at least the Julio of this dimension exclaimed. "He could get hurt."

"I know but there's nothing we can do but wait until after the tournament. It's too widely broadcasted." Julio's father said sighing.

"Afterward we talk to him and bring him home." She said and he nodded.

 **Unknown**

"W-What the hell?!" A teen yelled sitting up from a couch in his apartment in Leanbox. He looked almost exactly like Julio but without the tail. "Marissa!"

"Yes master?" A pretty girl in a maid outfit akin to that of a french maid but a shorter skirt and low cut blouse said walking in. She was short about 4'10 but was well developed and maybe a year younger than the teen in front of the TV. She had short brown hair and matching eyes that widened upon seeing the TV. "What in the world?"

"Do I have a brother I'm not aware of or something?" He asked confused.

"He shares the same name as you." The maid pointed out sitting close to him. "I am so confused master!"  
"You and me both." He said before turning back to the TV.

 **With Julio**

"Alright that about does it." Famitsu said as the camera stopped rolling. "Good luck with your fight."

"Thanks." I responded and they left allowing me to let out a sigh. It wasn't easy talking about my parents especially since I had no idea what this dimension's version of my parents are like. They can be totally kind for all he knew or the same as they are back home, cruel and controlling. I then realized something and froze in slight fear. I had just been broadcasted across Gamindustri they most likely saw me on TV or someone informed them. This also meant the me here could have seen me which must be making things beyond confusing. I'll worry about this later after my fight. I need to be completely focused for this fight. The door knocked and Compa poked her head in. I immediately felt calm seeing her and felt as if a weight was lifted off my chest.

"I saw the questions about your parents." She explained sitting next to me and I nodded since she knew full well my relationship with my parents. I had a feeling Kila would come too since she knew but knew her head injury must be preventing that. "You okay?"

"Well there's also fact that my parents could know full well where I am." I said shrugging. "Apart from that I'd say I'm pretty good."

"Need a hug?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said and she wrapped arms around me and I returned it. It just reminded me how much my life had changed since coming here. I had people that cared about me and that I cared about, lots of friends, a awesome dog, and a girlfriend that makes me beyond happy.

"Will our fighters enter the arena?" I heard and looked at Compa who gave a nod

"Good luck Crim-Crim." Compa said before kissing me for a few seconds.

"Thanks." I said before standing up and walking towards the door at that second I made a decision. "Compa."

"Yeah?"

"Remember how a week ago you asked about what I was hiding?" She nodded. "After the tournament I'm gonna tell you."

"A-Are you sure?" She said in surprise and I nodded.

"See you soon." I said walking out of the room and heading towards the arena.

 **In the arena**

"And it's time for the final round!" The crowd let out cheers of excitement. "In what's sure to be the best fight of the tournament we have both the team's final combatants. First we have Jason who defeated Kila with absolute ease. And finally the final member of his team Julio! He's considered the best fighter on the team and a good friend. Give it up for our final two fighters!"

I walked to the center and met Jason looking him dead in the eyes. We bowed before entering our fighting stances. The moment the announcer said fight I shot forward and threw a kick at his head but he ducked avoiding the attack before grabbing my leg and throwing me but I recovered quickly and with a yell the red aura of the Kaioken flared around me. I began to throw rapid punches which he blocked and avoided before kicking me in the gut and hitting me back with a kick before drawing his sword and slashing at me. I quickly unsheathed my sword and blocked the blow forcing him to jump back. I decided to stop messing around and raised the Kaioken to times two before shooting forward. I slashed my swords which collided and slammed against his as we began to parry and block each other's I was getting nowhere I jumped back and began to fire a barrage at jason who cut them in half or avoided them but it gave me the opening I needed to shoot forward and land a punch to his gut before kicking him into the air and sending an energy wave at him that he avoided by twisting in mid air allowing him to land on his feet. He smirked and I returned it.

"Not bad." He commented. "In terms of skill you're better than your friends are but in terms of power you seem to be weaker than that Kila girl."

"Thanks." I responded. "Of course I'm not going full power and neither are you."

"Naturally." He said before shooting forward and slamming a knee into my gut causing me to grunt but I responded by grabbing his right arm and slamming him into the ground. He quickly swept me off my feet but I recovered and slammed my knee against his before hopping back a few feet. I studied him carefully having figured out his fighting style. It was focused on heavy but precise blows that mean to end a fight quicker. This meant two things one he doesn't like to waste time or two he doesn't have a lot of stamina. I was leaning towards the former as the likely one so I guess I'd better prove to him that this fight will be worth it. I entered my fighting stance and stared him down ready for the most intense fight I've had yet.

 **AN: Alright done with this chapter and it's actually a pretty long one compared to the last couple of ones. So yeah Kila's little transformation was something planned for a long time the only thing I don't know is whether or not it's been done before I mean I guess Naruto did something similar to it but at the same time not really. But hey I like it and I hope you guys do too. So the next chapter won't be for a while because I'm heading out of state for a while and won't be back till the end of my vacation so yeah but it's gonna take me while to get that chapter done anyway because I plan to spend a lot of time making it as good as I can which you guys can help me out with by giving me some feedback on what I can improve on. The Yugioh/Nep crossover is coming along pretty decently if any of you are interested in that story.**

 **Now the main thing to discuss is Julio's parents or at least the Julio who's actually from Gamindustri. After this arc they will meet Julio and that's when things get real for Julio as his secrets start to spill out. So nothing else to say except remember the poll it's really important to this story's future. Also Famitsu and Dengekiko made an appearance so those of you who are fans of them may be happy about that and I can promise they'll make a few more appearances. Also Dengekiko had a longer description since here was more to her outfit than Famitsu's.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts, ideas, favorite parts, predictions and of course any suggestions to help improve this story. Criticism is welcome while flames are not. If you have any questions go ahead and send me a PM if you don't want to wait until I update the story.**

 **QOTC: What's your favorite video game franchise if you have one? Why and what's your favorite part about it? When did you first play it?**

 **My answer: The Neptunia series. It may not have the best combat system or the most enthralling story but it has great characters that more than likely have at least one that people who are introduced into this franchise can like and the story can be good as well like in Megadimension though my favorite part about it is definitely the characters they're cute anime girls all with their own quirks that make them unique and fun. I first got into Neptunia when Victory came to the PS3 and I immediately loved the concept of it and characters with my favorite at the time being Noire but that changed when I played the rest and grew to like Neptune and Compa more though Noire easily is still top five.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Julio and Jason begin to let loose but despite going beyond his limit of times five he can't seem to overcome Jason's power. But wait what's that rainbow aura surrounding Julio? Will this be what he needs to beat Jason? Or will he still lose? Find out next time on: Limits Broken and Power Of Faith. Don't miss it!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21: Limits Broken and Power of Faith**

 **AN: Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter and the last chapter in this arc. I hope you enjoy.** **Also a little thing I said I'd try a few chapters ago is in here.**

 **Bold= author**

 _Italics= thinking_

Regular= speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and the story behind this fic everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **Julio's POV**

 _~Cue Super Saiyan Blu_ _e Goku VS Jiren theme~_

"Alright let's go." I said as I let out a yell as I powered up to Kaioken times three.

"Well looks like I was wrong." Jason said smirking. "You're not weaker than Kila but let's see if you can win."

I answered him by shooting forward but when he attempted to punch me I teleported behind him and kicked him hard enough he almost flew out of the arena but like hell I'd want to end it like that so I shot forward kicked him up into the air before slamming my fists onto his head sensing him crashing towards the middle of the arena. I then flared my aura more before shooting forward but he caught my arm with his and we both struggled to overpower the other our energy crackling around us before an explosion occurred sending us skidding back. I my hands to the side with one in front of the other as a purple aura surrounded me.

"Galick Gun!" I roared sending the beam at Jason who to my shock fired a similar purple beam of his own and the two collided and we struggled to overpower each other. The beams ended up canceling each other out with an explosion that was powerful enough to send shockwaves through the arena.

"What was that?!" I asked Jason as the smoke cleared.

"I could ask you the same thing." He shot back as he dusted himself off. "But you already said the name of your attack so I'll tell you mine. I call it Violent Crash."

"That is a way better name than mine" I admitted. "But that attack isn't my best one."

"Oh. Well I hope you show me." He said before moving behind me at greater speeds than before and attempting to catch me off guard but I quickly boosted my Kaioken to times five and avoided his attack before uppercutting him and hitting him with a barrage of kicks and punches before flipping back. I grabbed my swords and began to attack him again but this time Jason used his sword to disarm me and throw them out of the arena. I reacted quick and use my hands to catch the blade of sword before I kicked his knee causing him to wince and give me the opening to kick him away and pull the sword from his grip before tossing it out of the arena. I charged a Big Bang Attack and fired it at him but he batted it into the ceiling creating a large explosion that left a hole in the arena. No debris fell thankfully since it was all vaporized in the explosion.

Jason not wasting a moment shot behind me and kicked me forward before sending a energy ball into my back propelling me even further and into the arena floor causing an explosion. I was fine a little charred but fine. I got up and turned to Jason who was smiling.

"Gotta admit." Jason began. "This fight was worth the wait. You really like fighting from what I can tell."

"Yeah well it's in my blood." I said getting into my fighting stance. "Enough talk let's fight."

I shot forward and began to throw multiple punches and kicks which he matched. This went on for a bit before he caught my leg and I twisted myself causing him to let go before I hit him in the gut with a kick. I then jumped up and kicked him back before sending a volley of energy blasts at him. He blocked the first couple but was overwhelmed by the rest that collided with him causing a small explosion that sent him flying back. He then to my shock let out a yell as his energy began to rise and at first I thought he was gonna transform lime Kila did and I was right to an extent because rather than growing any new features his eyes just became more like a wolf and his teeth sharpened. But his power was no joke and before I knew it he was right behind me. I reacted quickly boosting to a times five and threw a punch that he caught and began to tighten his grip on my fist but I thought fast and formed a ki blast that exploded forcing him to let go of my hand. I rubbed my hand and saw that it was red but I ignored it and stared him down before letting out a sigh as the aura of the Kaioken flared even more.

"Kaioken times seven!" I yelled and shot forward and began to trade blows causing shockwaves to occur. We then began to move around the arena so speeds the audience couldn't even keep up with. Before I knew it we were trading blows in the air and clashing trying to overpower the other. Our exchange ended when Jason punched me with enough force that I flew into the arena hard enough cracks began to spread throughout the whole thing. I let out a groan as I got up only to be met with a kick that almost sent me out of the arena in fact I almost did but was caught by my hood. I glanced back and saw Jason grabbed me. He then threw me back towards the center and I recovered in midair landing on my feet.

"Just to be clear I saved you because I want to continue this fight. Not out of goodwill." He said crossing his arms. "I hope you're not done."

"Not even close " I said simply as I flared the Kaioken around me again. Before shooting forward and moving forward and slamming a fist into his face but he hardly flinched before grabbing me and flinging me away. I spun in midair and landed on my feet in time to block a punch that sent me flying back regardless but it lessened the damage. I fired an energy wave but he backhanded it in the air narrowly missing the announcer booth causing the guy I side to scream like a little girl. Before I could react Jason slammed a fist into my gut causing me to cough as spittle flew from my mouth. I fell to my knees and after a bit of catching my breath I recovered and rose to my feet and looked up only for a purple beam to slam into me causing an explosion. I managed to block in time but my hoodie was trashed so I took it off and threw it out of the arena. I stared Jason down who was smirking.

 _~End music~_

 **With the others in the infirmary**

"Crimy is getting his butt kicked" Neptune said worry.

"He's really struggling to land a hit." IF pointed out.

"But Crim-Crim won't give up." Compa said getting everyone's attention. "He really loves fighting and doesn't like to lose unless he gives it his all."

"Why do I have a feeling that his love for battle is going to get him in serious trouble one day?" Noire muttered to herself.

"Yeah but I hope he doesn't push himself too far against that guy he's already gone beyond his limit which was Kaioken times five to a times seven so he must be feeling the after effects." Kila said causing Compa to pale and upon noticing spoke again. "But this is Julio we're talking about he can handle it especially with him much he's trained his body."

"I hope you're right." Alex said. "Cause he's about to push it even farther."

Everyone turned their attention to the screen and saw Julio was letting out a yell and charging his energy.

 **Back with the fight**

 _~Cue Vegito VS Zamasu theme~_

I flared the Kaioken once again and began to yell as I began to charge up to Jason's shock. The air began to grow heavy around us and debris was flying around us as I began to push myself even further than before. Guess this guy really is pushing my beyond my limits since before I couldn't handle even trying this level of the Kaioken.

"KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!" I roared as I shot forward and slammed my fist into Jason's face shocking him at my sudden speed increase. I let out another roar as I slammed my fist into his gut before uppercutting him into the air hard enough he collided with the ceiling. I shot up and began to strike him with several blows. He attempted to kick me but I ducked under him and moved behind him before gripping my hands together and slamming them into his back forcing him to turn towards me before I slammed multiple kicks into his face before grabbing him by it and pulling him into the arena below and onto the ground hard enough a crater bigger than any other formed causing a cloud of dust to fill the air. Taking a quick glance at the arena I saw that it looked like a war had happened with all the craters and trenches in the once clean and intact floor.

"What's wrong are you done?" I roared as I had him pinned to the ground with one arm pulled behind his back and my arm pushing his face into the ground. "I thought you'd be better than this!"

His response was letting off a wave of energy that forced me to let go of him. I rolled away before planting my legs into the ground and using my left arm to help my skid to a stop before Jason moved in front of me and threw a punch which I met with a roar by slamming my right fist into his own causing the crater we were in to grow even bigger. We both let out yells as we flared our auras his a violent purple and mine a even more violent red with lightning crackling around me me. I broke our exchange by jumping back and when he tried to punch me I grabbed his arm and flung him into the air. I winced realizing I was at my limit so I decided to end it here and cupped my hands to the side of me. Jason must have noticed because he entered entered a stance similar to the final flash. The purple glow erupted from him and he began to charge his attack.

"KA ME...HA ME..." I yelled which Jason matched as lightning flashed around him causing me to realize there were clouds forming in the sky from our sheer power and lightning came from the hole in the roof. I then shot my hands in front of me and with a roar fired an enormous beam. "HAAAAAA!"

"TAKE THIS!" Jason roared in response during an enormous purple beam the size of my own attack. "FINAL VIOLENT CRASH!"

 _~End Music. Cue A Tough Battle_

The two beams collided with enough force that those standing in the audience were sent onto their feet and those sitting were forced to grab onto their seats. The ground began to rise up from our power as we entered a beam clash. I let out a roar as I put more power into the attack with Jason doing the same and it became clear we were in a stalemate since neither of us were overpowering each other.

 **With the others**

"I can feel that from here!" Neptune yelped as shaking occurred in the infirmary.

"At this rate they'll blow up the whole arena." Noire yelled in slight fear.

"They're insane!" Alex yelled in the same tone.

"Tone it down dude!" Jared yelled despite knowing Julio couldn't hear him.

 **With the others**

Our beams continued this clash but I knew I was running out due to the wince that I just felt in my body. I had no choice especially since Jason was overpowering me.

"KAIOKEN TIMES…FIFTEEN!" I roared causing the Kamehameha to grow larger and more powerful to the point it began to overwhelm Jason's attack.

"W-WHAT?!" He yelled in shock as the beam engulfed him. He let out a yell as the beam shot through the roof vaporizing the ceiling and into the sky before dissipating. I fell to my knees as the Kaioken faded away. I was completely spent and exhausted. I didn't put enough to kill him. So he'll probably fall down in a bit unconscious but I couldn't be more wrong. He fell down not unconscious but awake exhausted but awake on top of that he was still transformed.

 _~End theme~_

 **With the others**

"How is he still standing after that?" Kila yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone else was in similar shock. "There's no way he should be standing unless…"

She trailed off in realization. He was the same race as she was no doubt about it so it must have been...

 **Back with the fight**

"H-How-?" I began before it clicked as I remembered what Kila said. _"You see my people are born with a special ability. Only one like invisibility and flight."_ She had said. "Your ability."

"Yes. Kila must have told you about our people along with our powers and yes we are of the same kind. Mine is a second wind. When I'm at my limit and about fall unconscious I gain energy not enough to put me at full power but about half my strength." He said before giving me a smile of respect. "I have to admit you amaze me. You're clearly not the same race as me and Kila but you're clearly something more than human."

I didn't answer as I was exhausted and could barely move and was trying to stand to try and fight back. He walked to me and gave a respectful look.

"You are the first person to push me this far since I was a kid. You have my respect." He said before kicking me with enough force I flew back and onto my face barely able to move. "But we're done here."

"And Julio's down is this fight over?" The announcer roared and I laid there exhausted and spent but I wasn't done. I can still fight. I began to get up my back facing Jason as I felt something flow through me something powerful and found myself with my full power no even greater than my full power. "Wait he's back up!"

"What?!" Jason said in shock. "Fine you wish to continue this in the state you're in then whatever happens is on you!"

I heard movement so he must have moved forward so I moved to the side and slammed a knee into his gut causing him to let out a grunt. I then used my other leg to kick him away and into his back and he began to struggle to get up.

 **3rd person**

Jason looked up and noticed a rainbow like aura surrounding Julio and he was severly more powerful than before. He didn't know what energy it was but it was powerful.

 **With the others**

"What's with that aura?" Kila said surprise.

"I don't know but it's pretty and looks strong." Compa said in awe.

"It's certainly powerful." Alex said in agreement while looking at Julio with a thinking look on her face. "He's also at full strength in fact he's even stronger than before maybe stronger than Kila when she's transformed. Does he have some secret power he didn't tell us about?"

Noire, however recognized it and was in shock while Neptune felt as if she should know what it is.

" _Share energy!? How can a human possibly have access to that power. No he's definitely not human but he can't be a CPU since only females can become one."_ Noire thought to herself. _"Julio Shinku. What are you?"_

 **Leanbox Basilicom**

"Lady Green Heart." A old man said said entering an office.

"What is it Yvoire? I am quite busy." A woman said looking up from her computer showing a visual novel and not just any type of it and well let's just say it would make a guy uncomfortable.

"I know but you should see this." He said turning on a television showing a familiar fight and Julio with his new aura.

"What in the world?" She said in complete surprise. "Share energy?"

"Yes I figured you would be interested in seeing this." Yvoire said.

"You were right." She said crossing her arms under her enormous bust in thought. "This guy is something unique. Hmm do some looking into about this man."

"Yes Lady Green Heart." He said before rushing out. The woman turned to her computer.

"I'll be back to you in a minute." She said before turning back to the fight on complete curiosity.

 **Lowee Basilicom**

"Lady Blanc." A girl wearing a maid outfit said entering a library.

"What is it Financier?" A girl said snapping at her. "I'm busy with my novel and told you to not disturb me."

"I know but you also said to inform you if something of importance occurred and there is." She said unfazed by her anger turning on a TV to the fight. This caused Blanc to cool down and study the TV.

"Share energy." She said quietly. "How does this human guy have it?"

"Would you like me to look into it?" The maid asked in which Blanc nodded and she immediately left.

"This better be worth not working on my novel." Blanc muttered to herself as she watched the fight continue.

 **?**

A familiar hag looked at a screen with the fight being played in curiosity.

"So that boy has access to share energy huh?" Arfoire said muttering to herself. "This could be interesting. Also I heard the hag comment."

What?

"That's right." She said growling. "When I'm done destroying Gamindustri your world is next."

"Now now Arfoire." A man in a cloak said as watched the fight with interest. He smirked at the sight of Julio. "Serene you outdid yourself with this one."

 **With the fight**

~ _Cue Ultimate Battle~_

"I don't know what that power is but I'll still win!" Jason growled before moving forward and attacking Julio with a punch but to his shock Julio caught the punch and flung him away. "What?!"

He recovered but found Julio in front of him hitting him with a barrage of punches that sent him flying away. Julio the moved above him while he was flying away and slammed a elbow into his gut and slammed him into the ground before grabbing him by his air and slamming a fist into his gut and firing a ki blast sending him almost out of the ring but Jason recovered as the blast dissipated. Jason charged a Violent Crash and fired it at Julio but smacked it into the air above him and he stared in shock and slight fear.

" _How is he this strong? He could barely move a minute ago and now he's destroying me."_ He thought to himself.

Julio soon moved in front of him and uppercutted him into the hard enough he almost went through the hole in the ceiling. He then proceeded to move at speeds Jason couldn't keep up with and hit him from all angles before slamming him into the arena with an ax kick to the gut adding yet another crater in the wrecked. The arena looked almost completely destroyed especially from the beam clash.

Julio then noticed his power was fading rapidly. "Guess I don't have long I'm gonna end this right now!" He cupped his hands to the side and began to yell

"KA."

"ME."

"HA."

"ME."

Jason looked up to see Julio charging the Kamehameha but rather than the blue it was before it was a rainbow of colors. He attempted to stop him by firing one last Violent Crash but was far too late because Julio teleported right in front of him completely avoiding the attack. Looking at Julio in front of him he knew he lost this one and smiled in defeat.

"HAAAAAA!" The rainbow beam engulfed Jason and pushed him out of the ring and into a wall creating an explosion that blinded everyone in the stadium.

 **With the others**

The TV was nothing but static as everyone stared in shock at it. IF reacted first.

"NO. Come on!" IF reacted. "Did he win?"

"Its coming back!" Compa cried out. The image came into focus. Julio stood there panting while Jason was unconscious his jacket destroyed and shirt charred and out of the ring.

Julio had won.

"AND JULIO GETS THE WIN AFTER A LONG BATTLE!" The announcer declared as people began to cheer and even call out Julio's name. The girls in the audience were particularly loud. Julio gave a thumbs up and a wink before leaving the arena.

The others remained silent processing this before breaking out into cheers.

"HE DID IT!" Compa and IF screamed in excitement. Compa then hugged Kila who was surprised at first but quickly returned it.

Jared and Core remained silent but fist bumped without looking at each other.

"Of course he did." Noire said smiling happily as well. "He is the strongest strongest out of everyone here."

"Yeah but it was tough to call at a few times." Alex said sighing in relief with a smile on her face

"Yeah especially before that weird aura appeared around Julio." Tekken said happily before frowning. "What was that anyway?"

"We'll ask." Kila said getting up. "Come on we have some time before they request for us to come to the arena for the congratulation thing."

They all got up and began to head to the waiting room and went in to find Julio already there wolfing down a large plate of various meat and judging by the lack of food he had already eaten several and he looked up and swallowed a piece of meat

"Sup?" He said his voice exhausted and he certainly looked it.

"You okay dude?" Jared asked and he gave a shrug in response.

"I guess. I'm tired so I'm gonna sleep for a while when we get to our hotel but hey I won." He said before finishing his food and setting the plate down. "Before you guys ask no I don't know what that weird energy was."

"You don't?" They asked in unison before a pair of voices spoke behind them.

"We do." They turned around and saw Takko and Fujin. The students of Takko immediately bowed to their sensei but Julio quickly sat back down with a wince that didn't go unnoticed by everyone but they decided to bring it up later.

"The energy you used was Share Energy." Fujin said causing Julio to stand up in shock.

"Wait what?!" He said in shock while suppressing a wince.

"Clearly unknowingly." He continued after being interrupted. "But you used it very effectively considering it's the first time you used it."

"Wait hold the horses what's Share Energy?" Neptune asked waving her arms to get attention. Everyone else wanted to know as well judging by the curious looks on their faces.

"Very well." Takko said and he and Fujin sat on some chairs. "Now share energy is the power a CPU uses that comes from the belief of the people."

"Belief?" Compa asked in confusion.

"Yes belief." Fujin said. "They draw it from the belief the people has in them and their abilities to protect them and makes them more powerful. To be short the more followers their nations have the more power they get."

"So Julio has the power to take the belief someone has in him and use it as a source of power." IF repeated. "But where does he get it."

"Do you need to ask?" Takko asked and they thought about it before realizing what he was hinting.

"Oh." Kila said summing up what they were thinking.

"Yeah good to know you guys believe in me so much." Julio said smiling. Everyone returned it.

"Anyway for your first time using Share Energy you did alright but you nearly wasted all of it." Fujin said crossing his arms. "It will replenish in time but you need to learn to control it and use it when you need to."

"That's what that training you have planned is for." Julio said and they nodded seeing his friends confused faces who spoke up. "When we are done here in Lastation I'm planning on heading to Leanbox to train how to use share energy. Takko told me I had access to it but I don't know how to use it at least with free will."

"Well let's set a date to stop searching in Lastation then." Neptune said surprising him. "What those things are in Leanbox to remember? We'll just look for the one here later. Plus we're a team."

"Got that right" IF said smiling with Kila and Compa doing the same causing Julio to smile back.

"Now I must be going to my students to speak with them about how well they did against you." With that Fujin left.

"Now next we must go over your clear body pain." Takko said glaring at Julio and before they knew it everyone was staring at him with sharp looks especially Compa

"What?" Julio said his voice slightly high pitch. "I'm not in any pain."

Compa jabber at his right arm and he yelped.

"Okay maybe a little." He admitted.

"After the ceremony you're going to the hospital." Compa said with a stern look.

"Okay." He said defeated knowing he couldn't get out of it. They then heard an announcement telling the teams to head to the arena. The five members got to and went into the arena where they found the other team waiting for them. Looking at the two team they really did a number on each other. Jason looked the most beat up with the sling and bandages along with a bandage over his eyes. Be gave Julio a respectful smirk who returned it before standing at attention.

"And here are the ten fighters who provides the great fights we've seen today." The announcer declared. "Give them a round of applause."

The crowd more than obliged as everyone began to whoop and clap for the ten who bowed Julio with a bit of difficulty. After it died down the announcer continued.

"Now for the winner we have a check for one million credits for their school." Takko took the check that was brought to him. "And for both the teams since their teachers both agreed you deserved it. A trip to a beach resort in Planeptune for three days with a guest."

This caused looks of surprise to show up on the ten but they soon let out a small whoop at the idea of going to a beach resort. After another round of applause from the audience and a bow to each other they left to the waiting room or at least that's what Julio thought when Core and Jared grabbed his arms and he realized why and he sighed since he was planning to escape.

 **2 hours later at a hospital**

"Alright though his body is healing rapidly I recommend no fighting for a while and bed rest also just before you sleep take a couple of these pills to help with the pain." A doctor said to Takko who had filled in as Julio's guardian and handing Julio a bottle of pills.

"Alright thank you for your time." Takko said walking away with Julio following with an annoyed look. His friends were waiting for them and after explaining what he had to do to heal they nodded. Takko took his leave to the hotel he was staying at.

"Well let's head to the hotel so I could get some sleep." Julio said sighing since it was actually pretty late being well past eleven. "Geez that tournament took longer than I thought."

"They do say time flies when you're having fun Crim-Crim." Compa said.

"Yeah well you're right that I had fun." He said smiling before remembering something and speaking in a whisper to her. "We'll talk about my secret tomorrow."

She nodded secretly excited since he was beginning to really trust her. He then turned to everyone else.

"Alright so what are we gonna do about that beach resort trip?" He asked and everyone blinked.

"Well we are allowed to being a guest so all of us can go." Kila said. "Just a matter of if we're going."

"We should." IF said. "After all you guys just fought a big tournament and we could use a break from this Key hunting thing."

Everyone nodded in agreement. A break sounded amazing.

"Alright in a week we'll go to that resort and relax." Julio said before turning to his teammates. "So I guess you guys are heading back tomorrow?"

"The three of us are but Jared's gonna stay at the request of Noire." Alex said.

"Ahh." Julio said smirking at the new couple who blushed. "Hey you guys can have your first date at the resort!"

"That's actually a good idea." Noire said glancing at Jared who nodded.

"Alright." Jared said excited. Julio let out a yawn.

"Hey IF you should call Chian and see ai she can look after Purin for the night since it's late." Julio said and IF nodded pulling out her phone. "Well see you guys later." With that Julio took off and the others after saying goodbye followed him.

 **Unknown**

"Well that boy has certainly improved since his fight with Black Heart." A dark voice commented to Arfoire who nodded.

"Indeed. But of course he'll lose when you decide to fight him." She said with a smirk. " So did Ganache install that device?"

"Yes even if he decided to fight his machine he'll surely die." The man said as a pair of glowing venom green eyes flashed evilly. "But I honestly hope he doesn't because it will be much more fun to see him suffer as I destroy all he cares about."

 **AN: Well that was fun to write. I managed to get some connection while on my little trip and type this out in my free time with my phone on Google Docs but I couldn't get my laptop to connect to the internet so I wasn't able to upload this sooner. And if you're curious where I went I went to Mexico. With that out of the way it's time for the actual story.**

 **So yeah this tournament arc has come to a close and after I'm done with my one shot for my new story I'll be back with the next chapter which we'll finally be back on the Neptunia storyline well kinda since Julio will be dealing with his 'parents' while the others follow the storyline. So I wanna hear your thoughts on the music suggestions and if I should continue it in the future.**

 **So yeah as you guys can tell I put a few similar moments from DBS in this story but I made my own personnel changes.**

 **Now after a long time we have some power levels. Though Neptune and the others aren't on here just because they didn't really change yet.**

 **Julio: 16000**

 **Kaioken: 24000**

 **Kaioken times two: 32000**

 **Kaioken times three: 48000**

 **Kaioken times five: 80000**

 **Kaioken times seven: 112000**

 **Kaioken times ten: 160000**

 **Times ten with Kamehameha:200000**

 **Kaioken Times fifteen:240000**

 **Times fifteen with Kamehameha:300000**

 **Share powered: 250000**

 **Share powered Kamehameha:320000**

 **Kila: 45000**

 **Transformed: 225000**

 **Kila (tired): 30000**

 **Jared:15000**

 **Tekken:12000**

 **Core:30000**

 **Core (power absorbed): 50000**

 **Sayaka:13500**

 **Kim:14000**

 **Kensei:31000**

 **Jason:50000**

 **Transformed:150000**

 **Half strength:75000**

 **As you guys can see the others are nowhere near the heavy hitters but they'll get there. I also decided that Kila's multiplier should be a times five and Jason's a times three. These will change as their forms evolve.**

 **Also Julio's share energy boost is definitely overpowered for now but hey it's short time period is there to balance it out. Also some of you may be thinking that Julio is getting too high with the Kaioken level since it took Goku much longer to use the Kaioken times ten and I long since answered this but Julio's overall potential and ability has been raised very high and he's more aware of how to do with this. Also Julio rather than focusing on raising his base power focused on building up his overall toughness to help him use the Kaioken.**

 **Jason is a bit of a mix between Hit and Vegeta in the sense that he's proud of his strength like Vegeta and can be brutal and like Hit in the fact that he likes to end fights quickly unless they're beneficial to him and could push him to improve more or if he just really enjoys the fight.**

 **Nothing else to say so time for the review thing take it away Yen.**

 _ **Yes sir. Please leave a review with your thoughts, ideas, predictions, and any constructive criticism that can help him improve as a writer. Flames will not be tolerated. If you have any questions you don't want to wait for an update so he can answer them simply PM him and he'll answer as quick as he can.**_

 **QOTC: If you could marry a fictional character from any sort of media who would it be and why?**

 **My answer: I would marry Tohka from Date A Live. Mainly because I like cute girls that are also badassess and Tohka happens to be one my favorite girls in anime from one of my favorite anime. Though my food cost would be through the roof.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Julio receives the shock of his life when he's practically kidnapped by his 'parents' while the others are away on a quest. What will he do? Will he tell them he's not their son? What will he do when a giant robot starts attacking Lastation? Find out next time on: Parents and Giant Robot Attack?! Oh My!**_

 _ **Don't miss it!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22: Parents and Giant Robot Attack?! Oh My**

 **AN: I HAVE RETURNED! Sorry for the delay but I ended up having a lot of fun with my other fic and decided to regularly update it along with this one. So I'll be doing a chapter each. So without further wait let's get right into it.**

 **Bold=Author**

 _Italics= Thinking_

Regular= Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and the story behind this fic everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **Julio's POV**

I felt a bright light shine in my eyes and I groggily opened them before letting out a yawn. I looked around and saw Compa and Kila still asleep and I glanced at my phone and saw it was twelve

"Well this is a good time to wake up." I muttered to myself. I glanced at Compa who had her arms wrapped around my chest and was pressing against me. I smiled softly and gently escaped her grip getting a cute noise of protest and a small frown on her face but she didn't wake up. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the bathroom. Despite feeling tired and desperately wanting to cuddle with Compa I had to check just how weakened I was from that fight since those uses of the Kaioken was likely not doing me any favors and I still felt slight pain. I got dressed and walked out silently and out the hotel before flying to a deserted area in the woods and immediately knew something was up since it took twice the amount of time it usually takes. "Alright let's check my ki control."

I started by forming a small ki sphere in my hands and I noticed that it took me longer than usual to make it and I frowned.

"Hey Yen you're capable of scanning power levels right?" I asked and she replied immediately.

"Yes your current level is only half of you're full power. Your stunt with the Kaioken is the reason. You are lucky you didn't die." She said in a sort of scolding tone.

"Yeah note to self only push myself that far when I have absolutely no choice." I said sighing. "How long till I recover?"

"You're looking at a week to recover and that's assuming you don't get forced into a fight." She replied. "Also remember what appears tonight."

"Full moon." I sighed. "Looks like I'm stuck inside anyways."

"Also do remember your promise to Compa." Yen pointed out.

"I will." I said with complete certainty. "I better get back to the tests."

I tested my movements and found my reactions to be slower and my blows were a lot weaker. I could barely break a small boulder nearby. Next I tested my Kaioken and found even a standard one was difficult to sustain for even a couple of minutes. I also got tired quicker since after only a couple of hours of doing this I found it hard to breathe. I really did need some rest. I glanced at the time and saw it was barley past at two and I sighed.

"Time to get back." I said and flew back towards the hotel. After a few minutes and landed in front of the hotel and caught my breath. "I need to sleep again."

I walked into the hotel and was met with glares. The others were up unsurprisingly since it was well past two but they were kinda scaring me.

"Um hey." I said slightly afraid. "I was just seeing how much I affected myself with that stunt yesterday and well I'm kinda at about half of my full strength."

"Well that's your fault for pushing yourself so irresponsibly." Noire said bluntly and getting nods from the others.

"Hey! I can't really argue with that." I sighed defeated. "So what are you guys up to?"

"Well we're gonna go do a job for Avenir that Ganache called us about." IF said. "We're gonna go do the job while you rest."

"What?" I said shocked. "I can still fight! I'll be fine so long as I don't use the Kaioken!"

"The doctor said rest Crim-Crim and you're gonna rest." Compa said in a firm tone with a scary look in her eyes. "If you don't stay here and rest you can sleep on the floor tonight."

"Okay message received." I squeaked. "Geez you're so cute I forget how scary you can be sometimes."

"Yeah." Neptune muttered since the others were a bit spooked.

"I guess I'll chill here for a while then." I sighed slightly annoyed but I knew it was my own fault since there was no real need to go that far during the fight. "Maybe I can practice sitting still during meditation."

"You probably should cause you always ended up walking away when we meditate during training." Kila pointed out.

"I can't help I get bored easily." I said pouting. "Meditating is boring."

"Hey didn't you say that it's important to honing your mind?" Kila said frowning.

"Yeah but my mind is already strong!" I said crossing my arms.

"I wouldn't say that." Neptune muttered to herself but I heard.

"You are not one to talk!" I shot back glaring at her.

"Nepu?!" She jumped in slight fear.

"He's got you there Nep." IF said smiling.

"Oh come on I can be serious and mentally strong." Neptune whined.

"Only when you're transformed." Noire said crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Compa?" Neptune said weakly.

"W-Well I think you can be serious but most of the time you're silly." Compa said smiling weakly.

"Betrayal." Neptune said dramatically.

"Anyway you guys better get going because they won't like you guys being late." I said getting up. "But if something bad happens call me and I'll be there to help."

"Fair enough." Noire said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright see ya soon." IF said getting up with the others following. Compa gave me a quick kiss on the lips and walked out with the others. After a few minutes I went back to the room and pondered what to do especially since I was pretty hungry.  
"Hmm maybe I can leave and get back before they do all I gotta do is keep an eye on their energy signatures." I muttered to myself. "They won't notice if I don't fight anybody and it's not like their following me. But I'll wait a bit longer just in case they're waiting to see if I leave."

 **One hour later**

"Okay time to get going." I said but I went through the window and flew into the city and landed out of sight so no one noticed me. I where to eat and my stomach grumbled. "Shut up." I muttered to my stomach. I looked around and saw a ramen shop nearby and grinned at the sign that had a very large bowl of ramen and it said if you could finish it within an hour it's free. I walked in and was immediately greeted.

"Welcome!" The man at the counter said happily. There was several people inside all slurping ramen and I felt even hungrier. "What can I get ya today?"

"Yeah I'd like to have a go at that little challenge you got going on." I said smirking and was met with looks of shock from the people in the shop.

"You sure kid cause you don't look like you can handle it." The man said.

"Oh I'm sure." I said grinning and he returned it.

"Alright. I'll be out with it in a sec." He said entering the back and I took a seat at the counter waiting. After a couple of minutes he came back carrying a huge bowl about as tall as Neptune and four feet wide. I knew I was gonna be satisfied today. I grabbed my chopsticks and split them apart and began to eat. It tasted amazing and I found myself slowing down to enjoy the taste of the noodles. I glanced at a small timer the guy had set and found I had about forty minutes left and I was almost halfway done. People were staring at me in surprise likely because of my scrawny frame. Still don't like how I can't get at least a little bit bulked up.

"I can't believe that guy's halfway down." A man said in shock.

"Julio?" I heard and turned around seeing Jared.

"Oh mey mun wat's ump?" I said my mouth filled with noodles.

"Not much I got hungry and came over here to eat." He replied sitting next to me. The man from earlier came over and he ordered a regular bowl of ramen. "Where are the others?"

I swallowed before answering. "Doing a job. They didn't let me go with them because I needed to rest so they told me to stay at the hotel but I got hungry and here I am." I then went back to eating my ramen and began to slow down because I was almost done and still had thirty minutes left.

"So what job is it?" Jared asked as his ramen arrived.

"Don't know all I know it's from these guys called Aviary or something like that." I said slurping down more of my ramen.

"Avenir?" He said and I nodded. "Aren't those guys sort of you know?"

"I don't know I only ever did one job for them because of the tournament." I said finishing up the noodles before draining the broth finishing it with twenty minutes to spare. I let out a content sigh before burping causing the bowl to shake. "Best ramen ever!"

"Congrats kid you're meal's free." The man said grinning. "You're the first to ever beat the challenge."

"Really cool!" I said as Jared began to finish his own ramen.

"Hey now that I think about it aren't you two those kids that fought in the tournament?" The man asked and everyone looked at us.

"Yep." We said in unison.

"Incredible you two did amazing in your fights especially you." He said pointing to me. "That last part of the fight was amazing."

"Thanks." I said slightly embarrassed. "I'm still tired after that though."

"I bet you are." He said smiling. I turned around and found several people asking for our autographs and even a lot girls for our phone numbers. We managed to escape after Jared paid the bill. We hid in some bushes after fan girls passed by.

"Jeez I knew that broadcasting it would be bad." I sighed. "I need to get back to the hotel."

"Yeah they'll probably be back soon." Jared said getting up. "You better hope they don't find out you left."

"Yeah Compa said I'd be sleeping on the floor." I said and he gave me a look of pity.

"Why do I have a feeling that if me and Noire ever ended up in that situation she'd literally make me sleep in a dog house." Jared said sweat dropping and I considered it.

"Yeah she probably would." I agreed. "Later oh and if they ask I was never here."

"Never where?" He asked and we gave each other a grin. I flew off and made my way to the hotel landing several feet away from it. At that moment I felt something pierce my neck and I stumbled before pulling it out and noticed it was a dart and I felt woozy. Tranquilizer? I really was weaker because it should take more than just one dart for me to start getting ready to collapse. Another hit my shoulder and I collapsed and began to black out. The last thing I saw was several boots rushing towards me.

 **?**

I let out a groan as I began to wake up and looked around finding myself on a warm. I looked around and realized I was in a bedroom. There was several posters of various characters in anime, a few figures, a few consoles on a large shelf and a large TV. The bed had red sheets and black pillows. Looking at it it reminded me of my old room. Of course it was different but it gave off a feeling of comfort that felt right but wrong because I knew this wasn't my room. I stood up and saw a photo of a younger looking version of me or at least my looks before I came here but with a start I realized that my looks honestly weren't that different in fact it was just my eye and hair color that was different. I glanced at another photo that looked like it had been taken a couple of years ago and it was the same case. From the looks of it Serene only changed my hair and eye color and removed the pimples and other blemishes I had. I thought she had changed me but as it turned out this was how I actually looked. I glanced at some more pictures and realized that my mom in this world looked exactly like my mom back home minus the red eyes. My dad in this world had the same looks I did after I changed but his hair wasn't as spiky or wild.

"Wow." I muttered but I noticed another thing the other me looked happy all the way into the most recent one. I started looking unhappy much earlier when I was about twelve but he looked happy all the way till he was maybe fifteen. "What was different between our parents?" The door opened and I turned around in a fighting stance. It was a little girl around six that looked a lot like my mom. She was short about three feet tall and had long black hair that fell to her waist and blue eyes like sapphires that gave off innocence and she was absolutely adorable. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with a flower on it and black skirt that went past her knees with white socks that went past her knees.

"Big brother!" She cried out and jumped at me causing me to catch her and she hugged me. I froze afterwards as her words fully registered into me. Big brother. I had a sister in this world. I glanced at a couple of pictures and realized there was a little girl in several recent ones. She began to cry and I felt my heart melt. "I missed you."

"Me too…" I said and realized I forgot her name and looked around noticing a card that said "to my big brother" and the name Dawn. "Dawn."

"No call me that nickname!" She said pouting adorably with tears in her eyes still. "Call me Saph!"

"Okay Saph." I said softly getting a smile out of her before she frowned.

"I missed you why did you leave?" She asked sadly.

"Some personal reasons." I said softly. "Don't worry it's nothing big."

"Okay. Mommy and daddy want to talk to you." She said softly as I let out her down. I tensed but she didn't notice. I sucked it up. I had a feeling I would deal with this sooner or later.

"Okay." I sighed. I walked out the door and took my surroundings in. It was rather nice in the house. It was fancy and had paintings and all that stuff but it was warm and cozy. Dawn led me to what looked like a the living room and sitting on the couches was my parents. We stared each other down a tense feeling that Dawn was beginning to notice.

"Dawn." My mom said softly getting her attention. "Head to your room while we talk okay?"

"Okay." She said and went to her room but not before giving my a quick hug around the legs. That was different my mom was usually cold and mean but she was warm and kind.

"Now son." My dad said and I tensed. "Tell us where you've been."

 **With the girls Kila's POV**

"That jerk Ganache when I get my hands on him I'll make him wish he was never born." IF muttered as we made our way through the factory. We had been tricked into thinking that a rare ore existed that could power a game console for thousands of years existed and were trapped in the factory with a bunch of monsters that were no real challenge. Why he thought they'd be trouble I didn't know but I knew he had something planned. We had tried calling Julio but our phones were jammed and we had to find a way out while fighting off monsters. We had also ran into one of those discs that Arfoire had been creating in order to summon monsters

"Me too." Noire said darkly. She in particular was bothered by the current turn of events.

"My feet are starting to ache." Compa said. She really needed to work on her stamina.

"I know." Neptune moaned. I'm not even surprised.

"We have been walking for a while and fighting monsters so maybe a breather is in order." Noire said.

"I can't argue with that." I said and sat down on a nearby boulder with the others doing the same.

"Maybe we should have brung Crimy he could just smash through that door back there." Neptune sighed.

"Why don't I doubt that he could just punch it down?" IF muttered. "I hate that our phones are jammed."

"Not like there's much we can do about it." I said crossing my arms. "Hate to admit it but Ganache really is the careful type he accounted for everything."

"All the more reason to hate him." Neptune said cheerfully.

"Something we can agree on." Noire said huffing.

"Aww you two are becoming such good friends." Compa said happily.

"I don't need her as a friend." Noire said crossing her arms.  
"How hurtful!" Neptune said dramatically. Feeling somewhat bored I decided to play along.

"Yeah that's just mean. Poor Neptune." I said softly. Noire blushed at getting ganged up on.

"W-What?!" She said in shock.

"All she wants to be is you're friend and you deny her!" I said accusingly. This caused her to stutter more. "Right Neptune?"

"Y-Yeah it's so hurtful." Neptune said faking that she was crying as she caught onto what I was doing.

"You made her cry too!" I said dramatically.

"I-I'm sorry." Noire stammered. "I admit I was being a bit mean."

"R-Really?" Neptune sniffed.

"Yes." Noire said a bit embarrassed. I noticed IF and Comp giggling at our little act and noticed several monsters coming towards us.

"Oh come on!" I sighed getting up and grabbing my knife. The others turned around and sighed.

"Here we go again." Neptune muttered. The others drew their weapons ready for a bunch of fodder.

 **Back with Julio**

"And that's where I've been." I finished recounting my tale. I obviously left off the other world thing and Compa being my girlfriend but I did fill them in on the whole Key Fragment thing.

"Well this is quite interesting but it will have to stop." My dad said and I scowled.

"Why?" I said coldly.

"It's too dangerous." He said simply.

"So? You guys must have seen what I can do during that tournament." I pointed out. "There's not much that can take me on."

"And look at you now. You're clearly not in good shape." Mom said and I growled. "We are your parents and you must listen to us." I scowled. This is why he left they're too controlling but unlike my parents it's out of love and not desire to mold me into the perfect child but they were still too controlling.

"This is why I left." I hissed. "You try too hard to protect me. I can handle myself."

"Why wouldn't we want to protect you?" Dad asked.

"There's protecting then there's going to far. You fucking tranqed me to bring me here!" I said rising to my feet. "Besides I'm not asking for your permission to do this. I will help my friends whether you like it or not."

"Julio we just want what's best for you." Mom said and I heard slight hurt in her voice.

"I understand I really do but this is something you can't stop me from doing.

"Son-" Dad began.

"No unless you plan on actually listening to me I don't want to hear it. The only thing that's stopping me saying worse is Saph." I said truthfully since despite meeting her and her not actually being my sister I had already grown fond of her.

"Why not stay for her then?" Mom asked.

"Because despite how much I care for her I have my own life to live." I said simply. "Now I'm gonna leave and don't you dare try what you did again." Before I could leave the TV turned on with an emergency broadcast flickering across it.

"This is an emergency broadcast! A giant machine has begun rampaging across Lastation. It has destroyed a factory and injured several people and casualties of unknown numbers have been reported." A woman on the TV said. "Despite this Lady Black Heart has not arrived to defeat the machine. If you're watching this please help your people!" It flicked off and I stared at it before clenching my fist. I needed to deal with that thing.

"Don't you dare." Dad said in warning.

"You can't stop me." I said simply as I began to leave.

"Listen to your father." He yelled.

"I'M NOT YOU'RE SON!" They stared in shock at that like they thought I didn't consider them my parents. I was tired of lying. This was the only way for them to get off my back. I needed to tell them the truth. "I may look like him but I'm not him."

"W-What do you mean?" Mom asked in disbelief.

"I'll explain later." I said softly. "When I'm done with this thing I'll find you and I'll explain just please let me handle this before more people get hurt."

The two looked at each other thinking it over and they nodded.

"Very well. Just please don't die you may not be our son but you still are so much like him." Mom said and I nodded before sprinting towards the front door and out of it before flying towards the location where the robot was. I had an idea where and if my dog got hurt I was gonna destroy that damn thing to the atomic level.

 **With the girls**

"We're finally out of there." Neptune exclaimed. "Now let's find Ganache and when did it get dark?"

"We were in there for this long?!" Noire said in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter remember what Ganache said? He knows about Chian so there's only one place he could be." IF said and our eyes widened.

"THE FACTORY!" We all cried together as we began to rush towards the factory.

 **With Julio**

The first thing I noticed was the robot since it was well over 50 feet tall! It had a humongous mace and axe in it's hands and it smashed a small building. I glanced at China's factory and sighed in relief as I saw Chian and Purin just fine. I flew down to them to Chian's surprise.

"How are things here?" I asked as Purin jumped at me licking my face.

"Not good the factory's in bad shape and a few people were killed." She said softly and I clenched my fist.

"Okay I'll deal with the robot while you help evacuate." I said and she nodded and took off as I turned my attention to the robot. It noticed me and swung it's axe down at me but I avoided it with ease. As I thought all brute force. I shot into the air and shot towards it slamming a fist into it's chest sending it skidding back slightly but it recovered. Also it could take a hit. Then to my shock it sent a wave of fire from it's mouth towards me that I weaved around. I fired a ki blast at it but it seemed to have no effect. I growled if I was at full strength punching it over and over could actually work but as I am now it's too dangerous. I just need to stall till the others arrive. I avoided another attack and kicked it's arm causing the missed attack to avoid the factory. I panted slightly since that took a lot of force to push it back.  
 _"Guys you better get here quick."_ I thought to myself. Another blow quicker than I expected sent me flying towards the ground but I recovered and scowled since that hurt quite a bit.

 **Several minutes later 3rd person**

"Holy Nep!" Neptune exclaimed at the site of the robot. They then noticed Chian nearby with Purin helping people out of the factory.

"Good you girls are safe." Chian said in relief. "You guys better help him quick."

"Him?" Compa asked at that moment Julio shot up and kicked the robot back with a yell before hitting it repeatedly with punches. "Crim-Crim!"

"Of course he came to help." IF sighed.

"Thanks to Julio stalling that thing we managed to get everyone that was trapped out okay. I'm heading to the Basilicom. We need Lady Black Heart's help." Chian said heading off while Purin stayed with them letting out a whimper.

"It's okay girl." IF said. "Head with Chian we'll help Julio." Purin barked and sprinted after her.

"Let's help Julio and crush anything else Avenir has for us." Noire growled as they sprinted over to where the robot was.

"Good! Killachine! Destroy! Destroy! Smash that fool!" A man gloated as Julio avoided another attack. It was a man wearing a suit with brown hair and brown eyes wearing glasses. "This is good! At this performance our client will be very pleased. Now a bit more power will suffice." as he turned a switch and the Killachine beeped and began to move slightly quicker.

"STOP!" Noire yelled towards the man. "Ganache! I'll make you pay for what you've done."

"Oh? It appears all five of you escaped though I expected as much." Ganache said simply. "That trap did buy me time so I can get our new weapon ready."

"You Fiend!" Noire hissed.  
"Even if I am one, what are you gonna do about it?" Ganache said coldly. "You lost all your power to Avenir. You are quite weak now."

"That's not true!" Noire said.

"You are aware of how little faith the people have in you correct?" Ganache said smirking. "Being gonna too long is the cause of it. Only you are to blame for this. Of course it was easy to take over the land so I do very much appreciate you."

"So?" Noire said smirking. "If you think I'm here just for vengeance than you're dead wrong! I'm here for the people who still believe in me."

"So can I talk yet? This seriousness is too much for me." Neptune asked IF.

"No. Just shut up and deal with it." IF snapped.

"But come on the readers want to get to the action already." Neptune complained.

"Nep-Nep if you don't be quite you won't get your pudding." Compa said sweetly.

"Okay I'll be quiet." Neptune said in panic.

"Too late for that." Kila growled.

"Yeah you ruined the mood." Noire snapped at Neptune.

"And Nep-Nep's pudding is gone!" Compa said happily.  
"NOOO!" Neptune yelled in anguish.

"We're finally at the climax of this arc! So shut up!" Noire said angrily.

"Are you done yet? I'm a busy man." Ganache said irritated.

"Then let's get this over with and smash that thing!" Noire said smirking.  
"Nep-Nep transform!" Compa said.

"Transform!" Neptune said in delight as she disappeared in a flash of light and there stood Purple Heart. "You've gone too far Ganache! Get ready to feel the pain Chian and her workers felt!"

"Why are you here?" Ganache said in shock at the sight of Purple Heart. "You're supposed to be her enemy" He said in shock to Noire.

"When it comes to those who believe in me I'll do anything for them!" Noire said determined. "Access!" Noire declared as a pillar of light appeared around her and disappeared leaving none other than Black Heart in her place.

"W-What?" Neptune said in shock. "That form."

"I'll explain later right now Julio needs our help." Noire said and they looked at Julio who was smashed by the Killachine's mace and it pinned him to the ground as he tried to prevent it from crushing him.

"Right!" Neptune said in anger seeing her friend in such a position. Compa was also angry at seeing her boyfriend getting hurt.

"Come on let's help him." She declared as they raced to help him.

 **A minute earlier Julio's POV**

I glanced over at the ground and noticed the others were here and felt relief as I avoided another attack. "Bout time." I said angrily. I slammed a fist into it's chest sending it back. I was shocked to see it move quicker and send me flying to the ground and I landed on my back slightly dazed. I recovered in time to find a large mace coming down at me and I raised my hands and caught it an held back a wince as a spike cut my hand. I began to try and push it back but my exhaustion was kicking in. Just when things started to look bad a burst of fire slammed into the machine sending it back causing it to remove it's mace. I glanced at who saved me was realized it was Jared.

"You okay?" He asked in worry.  
"Yeah just winded." I said as I got to my feet. "I'm not as strong as I usually am otherwise I would smashed this thing already."

"I can tell." He said. At that moment the girls came rushing in. Neptune transformed and Black Heart was here as well but I knew who it was.

"Sup Noire." I said to her and she blinked in surprise.

"How?" She asked in shock.

"Not hard to figure out. You really need to work on your lying abilities." I said. "Bout time you guys showed up."

"We were in a situation." IF said and I nodded. "You okay?"

"Yeah just need a breather." I said.

"Your hand." Compa said in worry.

"It's fine it's just a cut." I said. "We gotta deal with that robot."

"Right. You rest we'll take it from here." Neptune said but I scowled.

"Hell no!" I said. "I'm helping." I said determined and they sighed knowing they couldn't convince me otherwise.

"Fine but be careful Crim-Crim." Compa said in worry.

"I will. I got some promises to keep." I said as a red aura appeared around me as I activated the Kaioken. "Let's take this thing out!"

 **Nearby**

A man watched the fight on top of a building and smirked.

"Let's see how you deal with this. It's far stronger than it was in the original world." The man said to himself. "Especially with it's new upgrade that you haven't even realized exists."

 **AN: I know it's pretty short but I don't wanna make this very long because I plan on making the next chapter longer than usual. I'm gonna be working on the next chapter for my yugioh fic so expect the next one for this one to take a while.**

 **There really isn't much for me to say except this story has over ten thousand views! Never expected this to happen but I'm happy it did. Also I'm gonna be working on some edits for my earlier chapters since they're not very good. So keep an eye out for those.**

 **Also Happy New Year!**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, ideas and suggestions for the future of the story. Criticism is accepted but flames are not.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: The Killachine proves to be stronger than anticipated despite the groups combined efforts and Julio ends up being rendered out of the fight. When hope seems lost a certain transformation occurs. Will it be enough to overcome the machine? Or will it fail as well? Can Julio even control it? Find out next time on: Shocking Power and Beastly Transformation. Don't miss it.**_

.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: Shocking Power and Beastly Transformation**

 **AN: Hey I'm back with another chapter but expect progress to be slow because I'm currently back in school after winter break. Now let's skip the talk and get into the fight.**

 **Bold=Author  
** _Italics= Thinking_ **  
**Regular= Speaking **  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and the story behind this fic everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **3rd person**

"Watch it!" Julio yelled as the Killachine sent a stream of fire out causing the group to move out of the way. The Killachine proceed to attempt to attack Neptune and Noire who had flown up and started to slash the machine rapidly but was struggling since they were moving at much faster speeds than Julio could at the time. Speaking of him, he shot shot down and drop kicked the Killachine's head forcing it to stumble back. Julio began to fire off a barrage of ki blasts that caused it to stumble back even more. Julio however, narrowed his eyes since he noticed it glow for a bit but before he could give it more thought it swung it's axe at him forcing him to maneuver out of the way but was smacked by it's mace sending him to the ground creating a crater. He groaned as he climbed out of it with blood covering half of his face.

"Crim-Crim!" Compa cried out. She cast a healing spell causing him to sigh in relief.

"Thanks." He called to her before focusing back on the machine. "That thing hits hard."

"Step back for a bit and rest." Compa called after him. Julio was about to reply when he was forced to dodge a stream of fire. He flew into the air and was shocked to see the Killachine trying to hit him with the mace.

"WHY DOES IT WANT TO KILL ME SO BAD?!" Julio yelled as he flew higher into the air to get out of it's reach.

"Maybe it really hates you." Jared yelled as he sent his own fire to attack the machine.

"WelI have I beat it up a lot." Julio said as he avoided another stream of fire. "OKAY SCREW IT!" Julio roared as he cupped his hand to the side. "KA...ME...HA...ME!"

"EVERYONE MOVE!" IF yelled and everyone moved out of the way as Julio finished charging the attack.

"HA!" Julio roared sending the beam towards the Killachine who beeped as it collided with it causing a massive explosion that sent shockwaves that buffeted everybody nearby.

"What the-?" Ganache said as he flew back. Julio floated back to the ground panting from the amount of power used while everyone recovered from the shockwaves.

"That had to...have...done something." Julio said but his eyes widened in shock and fear as he noticed a familiar thing rise from the smoke. "No way."

"How is that possible?" Kila asked to no one in particular as everyone stared in shock as the Killachine emerged from the smoke completely and utterly fine.

"I put nearly everything I had into that." Julio said in shock. "And it took it like it was nothing."

Faster than anyone expected it rushed at Julio who managed to duck in time to avoid the large axe blade that came at him. Julio slammed a foot into the arm holding it but it didn't cause it to flinch at all. In fact it moved quickly and slapped him several feet away. Julio recovered but was met with a mace that sent him flying even further away. He landed on his back skidding to a stop and leaving trench as he went and laid there for a bit groaning.

"Lay off him!" Kila roared as she kicked the machine but it was barely fazed and smacked her away. IF slashed it's chest and quickly moved away as it attempted to hit her and was soon met with another barrage of slashes from Neptune and Noire. Julio got to his feet and grunted as he noticed his right arm was hanging limp at his side. It luckily only popped out of his socket and he grabbed it wincing in pain before popping it into place with a yell of pain. He rolled it around to see if he could move it well before surveying the machine as the others attacked the machine.

"Why did it survive? That should have at least damaged it." He mumbled to himself as he contemplated what happened. He thought back to his other attacks and how it glowed a bit each time and was moving quicker and hit harder. "No way it can't…" Julio thought it over and fired a small blast at it that collided with it but the Killachine glowed and was left unfazed. "That damn thing absorbs energy attacks!"

The machine turned towards Julio and shot forward forcing him to use the Kaioken again as he shot into the air. Julio however, couldn't dodge the stream of fire that forced him to block as the fire engulfed him. After the fire stopped it revealed Julio okay though his jacket's sleeves were gone.

"You okay dude?" Jared called up to him.

"Yeah. This damn thing is strong." Julio growled. "This damn thing absorbs energy."

"What?!" Everyone said in shock.

"That explains why it wasn't affected by the Kamehameha." Kila said scowling.

"Guess I gotta punch the crap out of it." Julio muttered to himself. "Yen what's the highest I can go right now?"

"Times three is the only version that will not kill you." Yen said bluntly. "Don't try it."

"Any ideas then?" Julio asked in frustration.

"Your options are beyond low. Best option is to hit and run it." Yen answered before she started beeping. "Bad news. The moon will rise soon."

"What?" Julio said in fear. "Guess the times three is the best option because I need to end this now."

"Fine but expect repercussions." Yen warned.

"Kaioken times three!" Julio roared as the aura appeared again. He moved forward and slammed a fist into the Killachine sending it skidding back. Julio then moved behind it and kicked it hard enough to send it onto the ground causing the ground to shake. Those with melee weapons used the chance to slash it repeatedly but it dealt little damage to it.

"This isn't working." Neptune growled. "We need a bit more force."

"I'm hitting it as hard as I can." Julio snapped. "We really don't have a lot of options and it didn't help I made this damn thing stronger."

"Don't blame yourself you couldn't have know." Kila said in response getting nods from everyone. "Now we need to kill this thing."

"Alright. We need to hit this thing in a concentrated point and hope it damages it greatly." Julio shouted as the Killachine sent a stream of fire at him forcing him to dodge. "This thing is targeting me primarily so you guys figure out where to attack while I keep it busy."

"Got it." Neptune said as Julio gave the Killachine a quick kick forcing it's attention solely on him.

"Where do we attack?" Compa asked though she was distracted by her worry for Julio.

"How about we attack it's arm joints and try to limit it's attack options." Jared suggested.

"No those things are too heavily armored we'd be hacking at them for a while." Noire said shaking her head.

"True."Jared sighed in frustration.

"Our best bet is to hit that thing in it's chest. Look at it." Kila said and they looked at it closely.

"It's dented." Compa said in surprise.

"Julio's hit that thing enough to the point it's weakened so if we hit it hard enough we could break it's armor." Kila explained. "But it'll be hard since most of our ranged attacks are energy based."

"So most of us have to focus on brute force." IF muttered.

"I'm not gonna be much help with that." Compa admitted.

"It's alright. You be ready to heal if things go bad." Kila said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Got it." Compa said determined.

"Alright let's help Crimy." Neptune said moving quickly to the robot and Julio who had taken the fight a good distance away.

"Stupid piece of scrap." Julio roared as he kicked the Killachine in it's chest. "Why won't you go down?!" He began to slam his fists over and over again into the same spot. Unfortunately it led to him being smashed into the ground by the flat of the blade of it's axe. He quickly rolled away to avoid it's mace and shot back into the air. "That was close."

"Julio!" Julio heard and noticed Kila waving him down as the others rushed in and shot down to where she was standing.

"You got a plan?" Julio asked as the others began to attack it.

"Yeah you know where you just wailing on it?" She questioned and he nodded. "You dealt real damage to it's armor so we're gonna focus on that spot."

"Got it." Julio said nodding.

"You catch your breath for a bit." Kila said giving him a glare. "You've been fighting this thing longer and I can tell you're going off pure adrenaline."

"Then I need to keep fighting while I have the energy." Julio retorted as he shot back up into the air.

"Wait! You idiot." Kila snapped but he didn't hear her. She turned to Compa who watched him with worry. "He is so stubborn!"

"Yeah but I like that about him." Compa said smiling. "Plus it's one of his best traits."

"I can't argue with that." Kila sighed since she liked that about him too and more often than not that stubbornness had pulled through. "I better help him and you be ready for when he gets himself hurt." Kila sighed as she joined the fight. Neptune and Noire had begun focusing their attacks on the spot where Julio had dented it and were causing much damage but not enough that it fazed it very much. Jared fire attacks weren't faring any better despite him putting a lot of force in them. IF wasn't doing better either since she was one of the weakest there though she made up for that with her speed since the Killacine was having more trouble hitting her Neptune and Noire. Kila however, was easily doing the best out of the group. Her attacks dealt damage that caused the Killachine to stumble back and she was going so fast Julio could barely keep track of her. Julio himself was doing damage but his lowered strength and speed forced him to put more effort into dodging the robot's attacks and now he was starting to weaken as his body started to ache in pain.

"If we're gonna hit this thing as hard as we can we need to do it quick because I'm nearly at my limit." Julio yelled out. "I'm gonna draw it's attention then all of you hit it at once and I'll finish it off." Everyone nodded at that and jumped away as Julio shot down and kicked the Killachine's head causing it to stumble and focus on him. "Come on! Try and catch me." Julio taunted as it tried to hit him with it's axe. Julio dodged it's swing and moved as fast as he could allowing him to uppercut the Killachine's face stunning it. "NOW!" Julio shouted at his friends as he gathered ki in his fist.

"Got it." Everyone shouted as they quickly moved in. Neptune and Noire rushed forward and slashed it with all they had cutting into it's armor leaving a very deep gash before moving back. IF moved forward with her blades on fire and slashed it repeatedly deepening the gashes before Jared and Compa sent a barrage of their ranged attacks causing it's chest to crack slightly. Kila yelled as she punched the damaged spot with all the strength she had and actually caused it shatter in a small spot revealing wiring inside.

"Gotcha!" Julio roared as he shot forward and slammed his ki charged fist into the spot. "Can you absorb this from within!" Julio roared as he fired caused usedki in his fist to cause an explosion within it sending the Killachine soaring far back and through a warehouse causing dirt to fill the air blocking it from view. The party fell to their knees panting except Jared and Compa who hadn't used as much energy. Julio panted heavier than the others as the Kaioken's aura faded away and the pain caught up with him causing him to wince and groan.

"That thing has to be damaged from that." Kila said angrily.

"I hope so." Neptune muttered as she got to her feet on guard with everyone doing the same. At that moment faster than they could expect Julio was sent flying as it's mace collided with him. Julio's eyes widened as a spike pierced his body causing him to yell in pain as he was sent flying back several feet away.

"Crim-Crim!" Compa screamed as she rushed to him.  
"Julio!" Kila screamed as she followed after her. Everyone else stared in horror at Julio and soon turned to the Killachine who was sparking and damaged but could still move and clearly fight.

"Alright this thing's weakened due to that. Let's take it out." Noire shouted and those who hadn't left to help Julio nodded as they entered their fighting stances. They were especially determined after seeing what happened to Julio. Kila and Compa quickly raced to Julio wo was barely conscious and were horrified to see the hole in his body that by extreme luck avoided anything vital but they were bleeding heavily and very quickly.

"Is there something you can do?" Kila asked and Compa shook her head.

"I don't have the means to stop this. Our best bet is to get him to the hospital." Compa said and Kila nodded as they placed his arms over their shoulders and after a few steps found they could carry him. "Let's go."

"Guys we need to get him to the hospital!" Kila called to the others who were fighting the Killachine.

"Got it." They called back. The Killachine's attention snapped at that and focused on the trio who were leaving and began to prepare a fire breath attack.

"Guys heads up." Neptune called out and those fighting the Killachine moved away thinking it was for them but were horrified when it fired a breath of fire far more powerful than any before directly at the three.

"Look out." They all yelled at the trio who looked at the fire in shock. There was nothing they could do. Except for Julio who removed his arms from Compa and Kila's shoulder and shoved them away as hard as he could sending them several feet away. They recovered in time to see Julio get completely engulfed by the flames. Everyone let out screams of horror as Julio was swept away by the fire that was so powerful that it went through awarehouse leaving a trench well over a hundred feet long.

"Crim-Crim!" Compa screamed with tears in her eyes. She was grabbed by Kila and pulled away as the Killachine sent another attack at them. "We have to go help him!"

"We can't." Kila said in a tight voice. Compa looked at her and was shocked to see tears in her eyes as well before remembering she had feelings for him too. "That thing's just getting in the way. Until we destroy it we can't save him."

"But." Compa tried to say but couldn't continue since she knew Kila was right. "O-Okay but we need to be fast."

"Oh trust me...I'm gonna break this thing to pieces!" Kila yelled as her eyes darkened. She had entered her sadistic mode. "I'll make it pay for hurting him!"

 **With Julio 1st person**

I layed in the trench and was in agony. The burns my body had suffered were severe and the force of being sent through that warehouse broke my right arm. The only plus side is that the flames cauterized my wound. I knew that if I didn't get any help soon I would die. I tried to sit up but couldn't move. I had thrown Yen off just before I was hit by the flames so hopefully she was fine.

"This sucks." I said out loud. "At least I helped those two...I couldn't live with myself if they got hurt." I looked up and saw something that struck me with fear. The moon was fully risen and I couldn't avoid it. "No…" I muttered as my heart began to beat rapidly. The last thing I remember was me giving off a inhuman roar.

 **3rd person**

Julio let out a roar as his eyes became completely red with no pupil at all and he began to grow his clothes ripping apart and he rose to his feet. His teeth had become razor sharp. He began to grow rapidly his clothes gone and brown fur began growing around his body. He let out one final roar as he stopped growing at height even greater than the Killachine. He beat his chest with his arms and stomped around as he roared. He was now a giant monkey with dark brown fur, red eyes and a head like a baboon. He looked around and noticed a large machine over a hundred feet away and growled as he stomped towards it.

 **With the others**

Things weren't going very well. Despite it's damage the Killachine was keeping up and even managed to injure Jared. Kila was doing her best about the Killachine was starting to target her like it did with Julio and hit her a few times.

"I'll make you pay!" She screamed as she kicked it's head and moved down to slash it's opened chest with her knives. It's response was to smack her away.

"This thing...Is far stronger than we anticipated." Neptune muttered as she caught Kila.

"So? Stronger than we thought or not we need to destroy it." Kila growled as Neptune landed.

"You need to calm down." Neptune snapped. "You're our best bet and we need you to coordinate with us."

"You expect me to be calm after what it did?" Kila asked angrily.

"No but dial it back. I know you have feelings for him but if he were here he'd be doing the same thing." Neptune pointed out.

"Grr...You're so different when you transform it's scary." Kila said sighing. At that moment a roar that was so loud it shook the ground was heard. "WHAT NOW?" She turned to the source of the sound and faltered. "W-What is that?"

"I don't know." Neptune said in shock at the sight of the Great Ape. The others also looked at it with a sense of fear. Julio roared as it began to stomp towards the Killachine.

"Well at least it seems focused on the Killachine." Noire muttered. "But what is it?"

"It seems familiar." Jared muttered. "I can't tell from what." Compa stared in shock but as turned away from the sight when she heard a loud beeping noise and saw Yen beeping and she walked over to it and picked it up.

"What is it?" Compa asked.

"This is very bad." Yen spoke.

"Do you know what that is?" Compa questioned.

"It's not a what it's a he and he's Julio!" Yen informed her.

"What? That's Crim-Crim?" Compa asked.

"Yes it's a lot to explain but right now we have a problem. Once he's done with the machine he'll go on a rampage." Yen said surprising her.

"What do you mean?" Compa asked in fear.

"He has no control over that form. He becomes solely focused on destruction and killing. If you don't stop him soon many will die." Yen explained.

"How do we stop him?" Compa asked trembling.

"Your best bet is to remove the tail. But it's be best to do so when he's done destroying the Killachine because he'll be exhausted." Yen said. "Inform the others while you have the chance."

"Okay!" Compa said as she put Yen on her wrist and ran over to the others. "GUYS!" Everyone turned to her and went to her.

"What is it?" Kila asked.

"That's Julio!" Compa said pointing at the ape.

"What?" They said in shock.

"But how?" Noire asked.

"Yen told me." Compa said gesturing to the watch. "According to her when he's done with the Killachine he'll go on a rampage and kill everything that he comes across."

"How do you know this?" Neptune asked Yen.

"Julio has a lot of secrets." Yen said simply. "Some that will change how you see him."

"Does he not trust us?" Kila asked.

"He does. It's just not an easy thing to explain. I'm sure once this is over he'll tell you all." Yen said. "But right now you need to be ready because once he's done he'll likely attack you next."

 **With Julio**

Julio roared as he began to ran at the Killachine who raced to meet him. Julio slammed into the Killachine and began to beat it with his fists doing far more damage to it than had been done previously. The Killachine slammed it's mace into Julio causing him to stumble back but it served to merely ager him as Julio grabbed it's arm and threw it several fet back. Julio then beat his chest as he began to charge a purple beam in his mouth before firing it at the machine causing a explosion. Unfortunately this proved to be a bad thing since the Killachine rose up stronger than before. Julio growled as he stomped forward toward it his anger rising. The Killachine moved forward and slammed it's axe into Julio's chest leaving a gash that caused Julio to roar in pain and anger as he ignored it and grabbed the axe before ripping not just the axe away from the Killachine but it's whole arm as well. Sparks flew as the Killachine stumbled back.

"Woah!" Julio's friends exclaimed.

"He's so much stronger." Kila remarked. "And to top it all off he's not at his full strength either."

"I'd hate to see what this form can do when he's at full strength." Jared muttered.

Julio roared as the Killachine attempted to hit him with the mace only for Julio to punch it onto it's back. Julio jumped up and landed on it's chest crushing it before digging his hands into it's open chest and began to pull. The Killachine struggled but was torn in half. Julio roared as he raised both pieces above his head in triumphant as the Killachine shut off for good.

"Holy crap." Jared said.

"You have to move now!" Yen said snapping the group out of their awe.

"Got it! I'll focus on cutting his tail off while you guys distract him." Neptune said shooting into the air.

"Got it." The group said as Julio turned his attention to them and roared. He charged a ki blast in his mouth and fired it at the group who narrowly avoided it but were horrified when it collided with a nearby building and brought it down. At speeds that shocked them he smacked Noire into the ground hard enough a crater was formed. He raised his foot to smash her but was hit in the back by a fireball to his back that turned his attention to Jared. Julio growled before he fired an energy beam that he narrowly avoided. IF cut his foot causing him to look down which left him open for Kila to kick his head. Neptune moved to cut his tail but was sent flying by it. Julio turned around and fired a last at her that hit her dead on and sent her through a building.

"Nep-Nep!" Compa cried out. Neptune rose up panting since the attack did significant damage.

"I'm fine." Neptune called out. "I'll live but that hurt a lot."

"He's not fazed by anything we got and despite his size he's fast." IF scowled. "Kila can you do that transform thing?"

"No I'm drained. I'd only be able to hold the form for not even thirty seconds and he's more than powerful enough to match me." Kila said.  
"Look out!" Noire called out as Julio fired a stream of fire at them.

"He can breathe fire?" IF yelled as they avoided it. Compa sent her Compa Love Heart at him but it did next to nothing. Julio roared as he began to charge another beam in his mouth and fired it at them. They avoided it but they were shocked when he began to keep it going and drag it along trying to hit them. "That's ridiculous!" IF yelled as she narrowly dodged the beam. Julio roared and smashed his tail into her sending her flying back where several feet and landed unconscious.

"IFFY!" Neptune screamed. She grew angry and shot forward and slashed Julio's leg causing him to roar in pain and fury before he grabbed Neptune and began to squeeze her getting screams of agony from her. Noire quickly moved forward and slashed his arm causing him to drop her but responded by smacking Noire into the ground so hard she transformed back to normal unconscious.

"NOIRE!" Jared yelled as he sent a stream of flames that caused Julio to howl and turn to him before firing an energy blast that hit the ground in front of him but the shockwave sent him flying into a car so hard he crumpled where he hit but ended up leaving him unconscious as well.

"This is going bad!" Kila said in fear. She moved forward and slashed him rapidly and attempted to go for his tail but he simply kicked her away. He roared as he began to charge an energy blast with intentions to kill.

"NO!" Compa cried out with tears in her eyes. Her friends were all hurt badly and there was nothing she could do. The tears fell from her eyes. "STOP!" Julio heard her cry and turned to her location and stomped towards her. She looked up at him gearr in her eyes as he stared down at her but it wasn't in anger but in curiosity. "Crim-Crim?" Compa said in fear. He stared down into her eyes and let out what seemed like a whine.

"He seems to recognize you!" Yen said to her. "You must bring up a sense of comfort."

"What do I do?" Compa asked.

"Talk to him. This will give the others the chance to cut his tail off." Yen said. "It's up to you now."

"R-Right." Compa said though she was scared. "Crim-Crim can you understand me?" Julio cocked his head to the side and knelt down lower to her. He reached down slowly and Compa reached up and placed a gentle hand on his large hand. "It's okay." She said softly giving him a warm smile. He seemed calm and relaxed to the point he didn't notice Neptune coming up to him. She moved quick and slashed as hard as she could severing his tail and causing a small amount of blood to come out. This caused Julio to roar in pain as he began to shrink and lose his fur rapidly till he was back to his normal size...And completely naked. He fell to the ground unconscious and Compa quickly rushed over to him oblivious to his nudity. She checked his condition and found he was sleeping peacefully. On top of that the wounds he obtained before his transformation were healed although the cuts he received from his friends were there and the gash he received from the Killachine was there as well. She sighed in relief before going red as she realized he was naked. Neptune also noticed and turned away her face flushed. Kila rose to her feet and noticed Julio was untransformed and her eyes widened upon seeing him naked though she unlike Neptune she stared.

"Kila! We need something to cover him up!" Compa shouted her face still red.

"O-Oh yeah." Kila said shaking her head and looking around before noticing a tarp nearby in a warehouse and raced to it grabbing it quickly and heading over to Julio. "Here." Compa placed it over Julio still embarrassed. "So...He's got nothing to worry about huh?" Kila asked Compa mischievously causing her to flush red even more. "What? You didn't look away from him so you clearly liked what you saw." Kila said smirking causing Compa to have steam come from her ears.

"We need to go get the others to the hospital who knows what injuries they have." Neptune cut in saving Compa from embarrassment. "Then an explanation from Julio." This got nods from the two of them. They wanted to know just what he was hiding.

 **Julio's POV**

" _I feel like crap."_ Were my first thoughts when I gained consciousness. I opened my eyes and glanced around realizing I was in a hospital room. I tried to rise up but it was difficult not because I was weak or anything like that but because my sense of balance was gone. It was making it hard to sit up but I eventually managed to. I looked myself over seeing I was in a hospital gown and had no underwear on. I noticed something was missing and I glanced behind me seeing my tail was gone. That actually hit me with some relief because it meant they were able to figure out how to stop me. That also hit me with fear that I may have killed some of them.

"Ahh you're awake." A female voice said. I turned my attention to the door to see a woman in a nurse's uniform with brown hair tucked into her hat. She like many of the females in this world had fair skin. She had a clipboard and was likely coming in to check on me. "We'll be sure to inform your friends."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About three days. We had to do a a bit of surgery to remove that stub of a tail of yours since it was bleeding heavily. And of course stitches for the cuts on you're body but they're already removed. You heal fast." She commented. "Your family came in a few times as well. I must say you have a cute sister." That shocked me. "They said to inform them when they wake up. Of course we had to since you're not eighteen yet." I wasn't gonna argue that plus I needed to tell them about this thing too.

"Okay." I said simply.

"You must be hungry so if you wish we can bring you something. Of course we fed you while you were asleep but I have a feeling you'd want to actually be able to taste the food" The nurse said kindly.

"That'd be great." I said since I was in fact really hungry. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." She said simply before leaving the roo and closing the door behind her.

"Alright sense of balance is gone so let's see if I can walk." I muttered to myself as I swung my legs off the bed and placed them on the floor and slowly stood up. Immediately I swayed but steadied myself quickly. "Okay let's try a few steps." I walked forward slowly and found it difficult to move but I persevered and walked around slowly before moving to my normal walking speed. I smirked since I found it easy to walk. "Hmph. I thought it would be longer before I can start walking normally but here I am." Now if only I could check if it's the same for fighting. "Oh well." I muttered. I then noticed that on a chair nearby there was my backpack and I walked to it and found it had some of my clothes in it and my phone. I'd change into them later. I grabbed my phone went to my bed and sat back down. I looked through it for anything to do and found an old app. It was Sweet Crunch **(Yes it's that)** I hadn't played it in a while so I decided screw it and opened the app. I played it for about ten minutes when the door opened and the nurse walked in with a tray of food that smelled pretty good.

"Here you go. If you wish you can change into your regular clothes. We decided to release you a little after because you healed quickly." She explained.

"Oh cool." I said as she gave me the tray. "Hey can you call my parents and tell them I'm heading home soon?"

"Very well." She said.

"Thank you." I said and she simply nodded.

"I'll leave you to eat and change." She said walking out and shutting the door. I wolfed down my food quickly before walking to my clothes and changing into them. The moment I finished changing I heard the door open and Compa ran up to me and hugged me and I returned it. I looked over her head to see the others. I gave a light wince since they all had bandages on them and I knew it wasn't from the Killachine.

"You guys okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah bit beat up but we'll live." Neptune said nonchalantly. "You?"

"Yeah. I think I'm fully healed actually." I said as Compa took a step back from me. "Alright I owe you all a big explanation."

"Yeah you kinda do." Kila said with the others nodding in agreement.

"But there's a couple other people other people that also need to hear it." I said.

"Who?" IF questioned.

"My parents." I said. "I was more or less kidnapped by them a little before that robot attacked. I promised to explain it all to them."

"Your parents." The group said in shock.

"Yeah. The doctors said I was free to leave so let's go." I said as I picked up my backpack. We walked to the front desk where they made me sign a couple of papers and we left. We exited the hospital when I remembered something.

"So Noire did you give them the whole run down about you being the CPU?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah you figured that out. Yeah and I also…" She said but I cut her off.

"Told them Neptune's the CPU of Planeptune." I said.

"Okay you're just too smart sometimes." Neptune said since everyone was shocked.

"No. Takko told me about it." I said shrugging. "I held off on bringing it up for plot reasons."

"Ahh I get it." Neptune said nodding.

"So do you know where we're going?" Jared asked. I was about to answer when a limo pulled up. A man in a chauffeur outfit exited the driver seat.

"Hello your parents sent me to pick you up and I see you have friends." He said.

"Oh thank you very much." I said surprised. He opened the door and we entered the limo. He quickly drove and the others looked around the limo in surprise. I wasn't impressed since this wasn't my first time in a limo. It was a mostly silent ride apart from Neptune's random comments that made me chuckle. After about twenty minutes of driving we arrived at the manson and ow that I got to look at it outside it was definitely better than the one back in my world. It was simple and despite its size gave off a very homey feel. I walked to the door and knocked. Almost immediately the maid who greeted me back at when I first got here opened it.

"Your family is waiting. I assume they are here for a reason." She said gesturing to my friends.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Very well follow me." She said leading us to the room where I first met them. When I walked in a familiar tiny girl jumped at me and hugged me. I caught her with my free hand arm and hugged her back.

"I missed you." Dawn said and I smiled before setting her down and patting her head with my free hand.

"I know Saph." I said and looked up to see my parents. Saph turned to look at everyone and noticed Compa holding my hand.

"Are you my brother's girlfriend?" Dawn commented causing Compa to flush.

"Yes." She responded giving a friendly smile.

"So time to explain." I said before the topic went too far off since my mother looked like she wanted to look deeper into that.

"Yes please do." My dad said. My friends and my mom nodded while Dawn looked confused.

"Um…" She said looking a bit timidly at our parents.

"If you want to hear this than you can stay." I said smiling and she brightened up at that. I closed my eyes and concentrated. _"Yo Serene it's time."_

" _Finally."_ She sighed. I opened my eyes and looked around.

"I'm gonna need some help explaining so don't freak out." I warned.

"At what?" My father asked.

"At me!" Serene said entering the room through a portal. Everyone jumped and even I was surprised.

"You can do that?" I said shocked.

"Yes you really should ask me more about myself." She said pouting. "Hello everyone my name's Serene."

"Hello!" Dawn said brightly. Everyone else was still surprised. They all had the white circle eye thing you see in anime and I tried not to burst out laughing because it's hilarious in real life.

"So...Are you guys done being surprised?" Serene said sweat dropping.

"Yeah I think we're good." Neptune said and everyone nodded.

"Alright. As you know she's Serene and she's been helping me since I got here." I said switching things back to the issue at hand.

"Wait got here?" IF asked and everyone else looked confused at this.

"Yeah. I'm not from Gamindustri. I'm from another world entirely." I said and this caused everyone's eyes to widen in shock and disbelief.

 **AN: And that's a good place to leave it off for next time. This took forever! But it's done and it's extra long too.**

 **I don't have much to say so I'm just gonna hop over to the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, ideas and suggestions for the future of the story. Criticism is accepted but flames are not.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Julio's shocking statement causes immediate disbelief. After being convinced by Serene they question why exactly Julio is there something Julio himself wants to know. What is the reason? Find out next time on: Answers Finally Given. Don't miss it.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24: Answers Finally Given**

 **AN: Hey guys back with another chapter. No fighting will happen unfortunately but I hope I made this interesting enough. Without further wait let's get into the chapter.**

 **Bold=Author  
** _Italics= Thinking  
_ Regular= Speaking **  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and the story behind this fic everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **Julio's POV**

"Julio what do you mean by that?" IF asked in shock.

"I wasn't born here. I came from somewhere else." I said simply. "And no not another planet I came from another universe."

"Well technically another dimension but yes it's true I brought him here to help with the situation here." Serene said. "I also had help from Histoire and she agreed the help is needed because things will be getting crazy in the future."

"Like what?" Kila asked.

"Like beings that you won't even be able to scratch, events that shouldn't happen in this world that would cause it's destruction and I needed somebody to come and help. So I picked Julio here." Serene said patting me on the back.

"About that...Why me?" I asked turning to her. "Back home there was nothing special about me. I just so happened to be the son of one of the most influential people in the world."

"Oh I did research on people on your world who wouldn't truly mind leaving. I decided to pick you because out of several people in that world you had the most potential among those candidates." Serene explained. "I knew that you'd have a better life here as well."

"Okay timeout!" Neptune said putting her hands in a time out gesture. "I'm sure we have a lot more questions for you so can we get those answered because we are really confused and shocked."

"Yeah we'll deal with my questions later." I agreed.

"So those abilities did you naturally have them?" Jared asked.

"No she gave them to me." I answered.

"Yep I also gave him the temporary ability to grow faster in terms of power." Serene added.

"Wait temporary?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes it wasn't possible for me to make it permanent." Serene explained. "You likely have a few weeks before it stops working."

"Wait so you've been technically cheating!" Jared exclaimed.

"You're right!" Kila growled as they both glared at me

"Hey it's not cheating! I just had a little boost is all!" I said defending myself. "I'll be just like you soon."

"Getting back to the topic at hand." Noire cut in. "Julio she said you didn't mind leaving home. Is it bad for you?"

"Yeah Crim-Crim...What did mean?" Compa asked looking me in the eye and I sighed.

"Well first I think I should explain. These aren't MY parents." I said gesturing to this world's version of my parents. "They belong to this world's version of me. Honestly they are are far better than mine. They're a bit too protective yes but mine were completely controlling."

"How so?" IF asked.

"For one they almost never let me do anything that fell into their guidelines and I refused since it was extreme so they'd punish me hardly until not too long before I got here. I thought that they'd realized that maybe they were being too strict. But one night I heard that my mom was pregnant and that once I turned eighteen they were gonna kick me out and try again for a better heir to their company." I said receiving gasps at this.

"That's awful!" IF said in disgust.

"But you graduated early right? Shouldn't they be proud of that?" Neptune demanded.

"They were. But when I told them that I had no intention of taking over the company they flipped out at me." I sighed. "I didn't want to take over because I hated it. It had been built on corruption and lies. If I did decide to take over the board of directors who are nothing but fat, greedy and selfish old guys would boot me out so someone else would take over. I wanted to do something worthwhile to help the world not be a problem to it."

"That's just…" Compa trailed off unable to finish as she took my hand.

"Inexcusable!" Dad exploded looking angry. "I would never allow such a thing! My company would never do something as low as that!"

"They are poor excuses for parents." Mom said disgusted. "You are clearly gifted yet they see you as something they can shape and mold."

"They're meanies." Saph said with an attempt at an angry face but it proved to be flat out adorable.

"Saph you are just adorable." I sighed.

"Thank you big brother!" Saph said happily.

"You do know I'm technically not your brother?" I asked and she nodded.

"I do but you still look, act and are just as nice! I don't care if you're technically not him!" She said with a smile.

"She's right. You may not be the son we raised but it doesn't matter we'll treat you the same as him." Mom said smiling softly.

"I agree. We wish our son was here but you helped us realize we were to protective." Dad said with regret. "We want to try and make things up with him."

"Well do you have any idea where he is?" I asked.

"We heard from sources he's up in Leanbox be we weren't able to confirm it." Mom said.

"Well I'm planning on heading there so I could look for him." I suggested.

"You would do that?" She asked in shock.

"I never had a good relationship with my parents. Unlike them you love your kids and don't seem them as an object. I want this me to be able to have a good relationship with you." I said determined.

"Thank you so much." Dad said grateful.

"You'll bring my big brother home?" Saph asked in shock.

"Yeah. Even if I have to drag him back here." I said rubbing her head. I turned towards my friends. "Alright anything you want to ask?"

"Yeah. What are you exactly?" Noire questioned. "You're clearly not human and you can use share energy but you're male so you can't be a CPU."

"Oh I'm a saiyan." I said simply. "A warrior race which is known for being unmatched in fighting ability."

"And that transformation?" Kila asked.

"That's something that only occurs during a full moon and I have a tail." I said.

"I gave them these abilities because I knew there would be no way he could overcome the foes in this world." Serene said. "He can manipulate share energy because I gave him a CPU memory which gives him access to it plus eternal youth."

"Wow you're just OP." Neptune muttered.

"Hey it kinda happens in these type of things." I protested.

"I have a question?" Compa asked and I turned to her. "Why did you wait so long to tell us?"

"Yeah that's what I've been curious about too." Kila asked crossing her arms.

"Well at first it was because I didn't think you'd believe me but Serene informed me that she can help with the convincing part. Afterwards there wasn't really a moment to tell you guys. We were pretty busy with all that was going on." I said. "I honestly wasn't afraid of you guys freaking out about it."

"Why?" Jared questioned.

"I have a lot of trust in you guys. During the whole time I've been in this world you guys have never given me a reason not to." I answered.

"Same goes to you." IF said. "You may be annoying at times but you help us out and saved us several times. I have no reason to distrust you just because you hid this from us. Heck Noire hid she was a CPU and we didn't have problems with it."

"You don't have to bring that up." Noire muttered.

"Anyway. We trust you and we hope you don't hide stuff from us again." IF continued.

"I won't. I have nothing else to hide." I said since it was true. "I promise to be more open with you guys about these things."

"We'll hold you to that." IF said and the others nodded.

"Well I think I've got everything covered. I need to go I'm running out of power." Serene said opening the portal.

"Alright see you whenever." I said waving.

"I'll be back when I have things to share." Serene said stepping into the portal causing it to close.

"Well things got crazy real quick." Mom commented.

"Yeah but I have a feeling it's only begun." I sighed. "I don't know why though."

"It's the protagonist powers." Neptune said simply. "Besides from the looks of it things are straying from canon soon and the question is how far?"

"We'll find out soon." I remarked. "Anyway now what?"

"Well first it's late and I'm sure you haven't eaten yet." Mom said and the others nodded while my stomach growled causing her to giggle. "I forgot about your monstrous appetite." I simply put the my hand to the back of my head and laughed nervously Goku-Style because it seemed appropriate. "Lena." The maid from before walked into the room "Tell the cooks to prepare dinner and make more since we have guests." The maid nodded and left. My mom then turned to me. "Also I'd like to speak with you privately."

"Okay." I said curiously and let go of Compa's hand and followed my mom out of the room and into my err the other me's room. "What is it?"

"I noticed." She said grinning. "You and that girl with the pink hair." I flushed realizing what she meant.

"Oh yeah. She's my girlfriend." I said with a small smile.

"EEEEE!" She said hugging me. "I'm glad to see you found someone that clearly makes you happy."

"You can tell mo-" I cut myself off.

"You can call me mom. Remember we're gonna treat you like our son as well. And yes I can tell you have very strong feelings for her but at the same time I can tell you have feelings for that girl with the fox ears." She said letting go of me.

"Geez." I muttered. "Well yeah. I have feelings for both of them and well…"

"You don't want to hurt either of them." Mom finished. "You do know men dating more than one women at once with them all consenting is common in our world right?"

"What?" I deadpanned

"You see the male population is far less than the female in this world." Mom continued. "So it's become common for men to get harems or females to enter a relationship with each other. I'm not saying you should date them both but just know it's an option."

"Thanks for the advice." I sighed.  
"Also about those fights." She said. "How dangerous can they get?"

"Well...Pretty dangerous. If I'm not careful when I'm fighting someone equal or greater than me in power...I could die." I said simply but then continued with determination. "But I'm not going to. Not when I think about what I would leave behind." Mom smiled softly.

"I can see why that women chose you. You have such determination and spirit." She said softly. "Just like our son. He wanted to join the guild since he learned about it. But we worried for his safety and prevented him from doing it."

"I just hope you try not to be as controlling in the future otherwise the same could happen with Dawn and she may not biologically be my sister but I'm starting to love her like one." I said.

"She has that effect." Mom said with a smile. "Anyway let's get back to your friends." We walked out of the room and back to the living room where the others were chatting with my dad. Turns out the were chatting with their experiences with me.

"He defeated a Ancient Dragon?" Dad said in surprise

"What you talking about?" I asked in curiosity.

"Our fight against the monsters when Nep-Nep transformed." Compa explained.

"Oh that." I said shrugging.

"Honey you shouldn't be too surprised considering that tournament." Mom said sitting next to dad.

"I suppose you're right." Dad said chuckling. Mom then turned to Compa.

"So your Julio's girlfriend?" She questioned.

"U-Um Yessy." Compa said slightly nervous.

"No need to nervous. I can tell you make my son quite happy." Mom said with a kind smile.

"He is?" Compa said turning to me causing me to flush red and look her in the eyes.

"Yeah you do." I admitted with a smile. Compa looked like she wanted to say more but just smiled back.

"We can talk more about this later." Compa said happily. I nodded and noticed mom beaming.

"So what do you plan on doing next?" Dad said changing the subject.

"Well first we're heading back to Planeptune." IF answered. "We got passes to a resort there and after all that's happened we could use some time to relax."

"I agree. I could use some more time to recover." I said sitting down next to Compa.

"Wait can I see the passes?" Dad asked and studied them in surprise. "We were planning on heading there soon as a little vacation."

"Really?" I said in surprise.

"Looks like we can spend a little time together before you get back to your world saving mission." Mom said with a smile.

"You know when you put it like that it seems a lot less serious than it really is." I deadpanned.

"Anyway dinner should be done soon so relax while I go check." Mom said getting up with dad following.

"So Julio what exactly can you do with your powers?" Jared asked curious.

"Oh well apart from what you've guys seen I can use ki for a lot more than I've let on. If I recall I can read minds with it." I said crossing my arms in thought. "I also can use it to make various weapons of sorts."

"Okay the weapons I get but read minds?" Kila said in shock.

"Problem is I have no idea how to even attempt to learn it." I said shrugging. "Besides I doubt it would be that useful since most villains will probably tell their plans anyways in an evil monologue or they'll break easy if we interrogate them."

"So what else?" IF asked.

"I can create barriers, create duplicates of myself, and as you've seen use it to amplify my fighting capabilities." I continued. "There are of course flaws with the techniques. Barriers can take a lot of energy depending on what you're blocking and he duplication technique cuts my power based on how many copies I make. I also have a limited amount of ki and can burn out if I'm not careful."

"But the Kaioken helps with that." Kila observed.

"Yep but you saw how it left me afterwards if I go too far." I said. "Also if I recover after a fight where I get messed up badly I get a power boost."

"That's unfair!" Kila and Jase complained.

"Hey I'm the MC deal with it." I said crossing my arms. "Besides Kila you improve in battle as the fight goes on and that's just as OP."

"What about me?" Jared complained.

"I'll teach you and the others how to use the Kaioken don't worry." I promised. That seemed to satisfy him and he leaned back.

"So what did you do back in your dimension?" Neptune asked curious.

"Oh not a lot. I played video game mostly and contemplated what college to go since I'd gotten my fair share of scholarships to after I found out the truth." I said. "Before that I was in sports for a bit and tried a bunch of different clubs but nothing really clicked. Then I started taking up martial arts and liked it a lot before I stopped since it was difficult to balance it with school which was why I started training with Takko in order to refresh myself and get better."

"So what are your plans for when this is over?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know. I just know I'm staying here." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Compa questioned.

"I have very little friends and parents I hate back home. Here I have good friends, family that I'm starting to like, superpowers and an awesome girlfriend." I said in response causing her to blush. "I'm certain I want to stay here."

"Good it just wouldn't be as fun without you here." Kila said in relief. Though I knew the real reason behind her relief. At that moment my parents walked in.

"Alright dinner's ready. Also can you tell us where you've been staying? We can send people to pick up your things if you wish to stay the night. We have plenty of space." Mom said and we looked before shrugging.

"Alright why not?" I said and after we gave the location of our hotels and gave them our keys we went to the dining room. It was already set with several different food that caused my stomach to grumble. We sat down at the table and served ourselves before breaking into conversation.

 **A couple hours later**

I collapsed on my bed and sighed in satisfaction with my hair slightly wet from my shower. The food was great and I felt relaxed but not tired for some reason. I guess me being out as long as I was left me rested enough though I doubted that's how it worked. I heard the door knocked and opened it to find Compa there.

"Um can I come in?" She asked.

"You don't even need to ask." I said and she walked in. She went and sat down on my bed and I sat next to her. "So what is it?"

"Well it's about what you said earlier." She said shyly. I blushed realizing what she wanted to talk about. "Do I really make you happy?"

"Of course." I said gently taking her hand. "When I'm around you I always feel happy and warm inside. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you and we haven't even known each other for that long."

"I feel the same way. When I first met you I felt all warm and fuzzy though I wasn't sure why but now I do." Compa said scooting closer to me. "I also came here because I haven't cuddled with you for a while so…"

"I'm fine with that." I said chuckling. "I don't think my parents would mind so long as we don't do anything." Compa nodded at that and we got under the blankets and she placed her head on my chest and a wrapped an arm gently around her. "Good night Compa." I yawned.

"Night Crim-Crim." She sighed as she fell asleep and not too long later I fell asleep as well.

 **In the morning**

We woke up early and had breakfast before we prepared to head to Planeptune and finished packing and met in the living room waiting for my parents and Saph. Noire was hesitant to go at first due to her nation's current state but agreed to go and return. Jared had decided that he'd return with her to Noire's surprise.

"Hey you're my girlfriend right?" Jared said. "It's only natural I'd help you."

"Fine...It's nice to have you around anyway." Noire said with a blush.

"Tsundere~" Me and Neptune chanted.

"Shut up you two!" Noire snapped causing us to laugh.

"Alright are we all done here?" My father said entering with a suitcase. My mom entered carrying a bag and holding Saph's hand.

"Yep." I said simply.

"Very well then let's go the car is waiting." He said and we grabbed our bags and followed him outside where a couple of cars where waiting. They were big enough for all of us to sit comfortably as well. I sat in between Compa and Saph who decided to sit with me. Noire and Jared sat with my parents because they wanted to speak with their CPU while IF, Neptune and Kila sat with us. Saph fell asleep and was using my arm as a pillow and snoring softly. A few minutes later I woke her up since we had arrived and I ended up having to carry her to the airship since she wouldn't wake up and would whine when I tried. Turns out my parents had a private airship so we only had to wait for the crew to finish getting things prepared for the trip.

"So what do you think is gonna happen at the resort?" Neptune asked me.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we're gonna have fun." I answered. "Assuming the author doesn't decide to throw in another side arc."

 **AN: And that's it. For the record no it's not another side arc. This took me way too long to finish. Procrastinating at it's finest. I was gonna make it longer but decided against it since it's not that important and I got what needed to be covered quickly. Side note I will refer to this dimension's version of Julio's parents as his parents in this story just to make it easier to get.**

 **Anyway I don't have much to say. Next month is this story's one year anniversary so to celebrate it I'm gonna put my other Nep story on hold for a bit after I get a chapter for out for it and then I'm gonna work on three chapters that I'm gonna try to get out in March but no promises. I'm also gonna go back to my early chapters of this story and make them better. So look forward to that. The next two chapters are gonna be fillers and during those Kila will officially join the harem. The third chapter is gonna be a long one that I plan to involve the group arriving in Leanbox and splitting up so Julio can begin training and look for his counterpart. I plan on making the next arc not that long maybe four or five chapters in total before the group goes to Lowee. During the Leanbox arc Julio's main villain in this story will reveal himself and have his first bout with our protagonist. How it will for him though is something you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Also Blake2020 thank you for your review it is very appreciated.**

 **Anyway nothing else to say so let's get to the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, ideas and suggestions for the future of the story. Any questions you have I'll likely answer with a PM. Criticism is accepted but flames are not.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: the Saiyan Warrior: Julio and the group arrive at the resort and begin to enjoy themselves however things change when Kila kisses Julio. How will he react? How will Compa react? Find out next time on: Beach Fun and Trouble Brewing. Don't miss it.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Beach Fun and Trouble Brewing**

 **AN: Hey guys back with another chapter. A different one then planned. Why? Because I decided to merge this and the next chapter into one I will still be doing the three chapters in a row in celebration for this fics one year anniversary so look forward to that. The reason for merging the two however, is because I decided to hurry up and get to the action scenes that I'm sure a lot of people who read this fic are looking forward to. Anyway let's get right to the chapter.**

 **Bold=Author**

 _Italics= Thinking_

Regular= Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and the story behind this fic everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **3rd Person**

"Wow!" Compa and Neptune said in awe at the sight of the resort. It was easy to see why since it was beautiful. The beach had beautiful white sand and tall palm trees while the ocean itself was a sparkling blue. The resort itself was huge with several buildings and facilities ranging from places that give massages and even an arcade which wasn't surprising since this world revolved around games. There was a lot of people here however there was in fact less males than females.

"It's pretty nice here." Noire commented looking around impressed with what she saw.

"I'm loving the beach." Kila said with interest. She glanced at Julio and smirked though he pretended not to notice.

"Lastation doesn't have places like this so we often leave the nation for vacation." Julio's mother said to Julio causing him to nod.

"Makes sense. It seems more focused on industrial and factory." Julio said before hearing the most adorable noise. He glanced at Saph in his arms to see her waking up with the cutest little yawn. Julio's heart melted as she looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Are we here?" She

"Yeah, we're here." Julio said giving her a friendly smile. Oh, by the way, some of you are wondering what happened with Purin. She's staying in Lastation with Chian. Julio had tried to pick her up yesterday but he realized the resort didn't allow dogs so he checked with Chian if she'd be fine with taking care of her and she agreed.

"Yay!" Saph said full of energy as she hopped out of his arms. "It's so pretty here!"

"We can go look at that later but first we have to sign in." Julio's father said. Julio nodded at that.

"Yeah we need to go show them these passes." Julio said. "Core, Tekken, and Alex should be in the lobby." The group had called ahead to tell them they were heading to the resort a little early and to meet them there. Walking into the hotel Julio noticed the three waving them over. "Over there." Julio said leading the way to the two.

"Hey, guys!" Tekken said excitedly before looking at Julio with worry. "You okay?"

"We heard about what happened." Core said before Julio could ask.

"Yeah, I'm okay. We'll tell you guys what happened later." Julio answered.

"You better because you were in a coma for three days." Alex pointed out. "Also who are these people?" Alex asked looking at Julio's family.

"Oh, this is my family." Julio answered. "It's a long story." Julio said before questions could be asked. "Let's get signed in." Walking up to the front desk they showed the receptionist their passes and explaining who their guests are. Julio's being Compa, Kila's being Neptune, Jared's being Noire, Core's being Alex, and Tekken's being IF. After receiving their keys and room numbers they waited for Julio's parents to get theirs.

"Alright, so we each have a two bedroom for us and our guest." Julio said with a grin before blinking. "I just realized I don't have a swimsuit."

"Neither do I." Neptune said.

"Same here." Noire said.

"There's a shop here that sells swimsuits and other things." IF said looking at the website of the resort on her phone.

"That's good." Julio said as his parents walked over and soon several people in uniforms came up to the group. They were obviously there for their bags and after telling them their room numbers they cook their bags to their rooms.

"Well that was a weird feeling." IF muttered and the others nodded though Julio and his family were unaffected.

"Ehh I'm used to it." Julio said uncaring getting looks from the others but he ignored it. "Anway let's take a look around and see what we can do here."

"That's actually a good idea. Plus we can stop by that shop and get anything we need for the beach." Kila agreed.

"I agree. Then we can decide what we wanna do." IF said in agreement as well.

"Let's go then." Noire said and the group went out the doors. Looking at the buildings they were very high tech much like the buildings in Planeptune.

"Hey look that place gives massages." Neptune said pointing at a building to their left.

"That would be nice to visit." Kila sighed getting nods from the other girls.

"Mommy they have a building where you can look at sea animals!" Saph said in excitement.'

"We'll head there later okay sweetheart." Julio's mom said affectionately.

"Okay. You'll come right?" Saph said looking up at Julio with puppy eyes.

"Yeah, I will." Julio said with a smile.

"He's really getting along with his sister." Neptune noticed. "It's cute."

"Yessy. He seems really happy." Compa responded.

"Sooooo." Neptune said with a teasing smile to Noire and Compa. "The beach."

"What about it?" Noire questioned.

"Well we'll be wearing swimsuits and two of us girls have boyfriends…" Neptune trailed off with a smirk. Compa and Noire flushed realizing her implications and they turned to the two in question only to realize Jared and Core were talking about something else and didn't hear them while Julio was giving talking to his father

"T-That's none of your business!" Noire said angrily.

"Yessy." Compa said though she was still embarrassed.

"I'm just teasing!" Neptune said with a grin. "I'm just saying that this would be a good time for a little bonding. Especially for you Noire."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Julio asked before noticing Compa's embarrassment. "I'm gonna guess something private based on Compa's blush so I'll butt out."

"No, it's fine Crim-Crim let's get back to looking around." Compa said quickly causing Julio to look a bit confused.

"Okay." He said simply as Compa took his arm and lead him away. Kila frowned slightly at that and gave a small sigh.

" _I really need to talk to him but mat the same time...He seems happy so causing a problem would not be the best idea."_ Kila thought to herself before following after the two. "Hey slow down you two!"

 **1 hour later**

"There's a lot more to do here than I thought." Julio commented as he, Neptune and Noire walked out of a clothing store carrying bags. The others had gone ahead to the hotel to get ready and go to the beach.

"Yeah this is gonna be fun!" Neptune said excitedly.

"I guess." Noire said pretending to not be interested.

"Aren't you and Jared going on a date here?" Julio questioned. "They do have a few restaurants here."

"Yes, I'm not sure when however." Noire answered.

"Where are we going again?" Neptune asked.

"The hotel to change and meet up with the others." Julio answered. "How did you forget?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Noire asked rhetorically.

"Good point." Julio conceded.

"You two are so mean!" Neptune whined.

"I'm just messing with ya!" Julio chuckled. "Not sure if I can say the same about Noire."

"I am it's just fun to see her reaction." Noire said with a smirk.

"Anyways let's get going we don't want everyone to wait." Julio said walking towards the hotel.

"So looking forward to seeing Compa in a swimsuit?" Neptune asked causing Julio to blink and think for a bit before blushing.

"I don't want to answer that...But yeah." Julio answered embarrassed. Noire gave Julio a look that clearly said 'Really?'. "Hey, Jared said he's excited to see you in one too!"

"What?!" She exclaimed embarrassed.

"He is your boyfriend why wouldn't he?" Julio pointed out. "The same goes for how I feel about Compa."

"Fine but that's still probably something you should keep to yourself." Noire pointed out causing Julio to shrug.

"Yeah, I agree with that." He agreed before noticing they were at the hotel. "Hey, we're here." Walking into the hotel they walked to the elevator and went up to the fifth floor and to their rooms. Julio waved goodbye and entered his room noticing a note from Compa. It said they had gone ahead to the beach to set up and to meet them there.

"Alright better get changed." Julio muttered to himself as he reached into the bag with his trunks that were red and black. He took off his shirt and noticed something he somehow didn't notice before. A large scar on his lower body. It was circular and wide and he frowned trying to remember where he got it when he realized it. "That damn Killachine left a mark huh?" He muttered to himself as he took off his clothes before putting on his trunks and a white shirt he could wear for now along with some sneakers without socks. "Alright time to get going." He muttered walking out his room and locking it behind him. He glanced around and noticed Noire had exited her room as well wearing a pair of short shorts and a white shirt over her outfit, a pink and black band on her right leg and a pair of pink and black sandals. Next Neptune came out of her room and was wearing an oversized white shirt over her body along with blue sandals.

"You guys get the note?" Julio asked.

"Yep/Yes." Neptune and Noire said together.

"So let's get going then." Noire commented.

"Yes, ma'am." Julio and Neptune said together. The girls locked their doors before they went back to the elevator.

 **A few minutes later**

"Alright, where are they?" Neptune wondered out loud as they arrived at the beach and looked around seeing a lot of people.

"Easy." Julio said.

"How are you gonna sense their energy?" Noire questioned.

"No just look for the people that aren't just background characters." Julio said bluntly since a good majority of the people looked to be covered in shadows.

"Oh." Neptune said looking around and noticing their friends and Julio's parents. "They're over there!" Neptune declared and Julio looked in the direction she was pointing and they began to go over to them.

"Good to see you guys made it." Jared said. He wore red trunks and had his shirt off revealing his muscles that Julio noticed Noire was staring at. Julio looked at his parents were slaying on lawn chairs. His mother had a sun hat on and wore a white summer dress while his father wore black trunks and a white shirt. Saph was building a sand castle near them and wore a one-piece blue swimsuit with frills. Neptune and Noire took off outfits that were over their swimsuits. Noire wore a pink and black bikini which caused to Jared stare this time and Julio could see why since Noire did have a nice figure. Neptune wore a bikini with white, purple, blue, yellow, and red stripes and had two bracelets on her right arm one red and the other white and had a blue bracelet on her left.

" _She looks pretty cute in that, to be honest."_ Julio thought to himself.

"Hey, you're here." A familiar voice said and Julio turned around to find Kila and his eyes widened. She had her hair pulled into a sideways ponytail with a red ribbon and wore a red bikini that showed off her great figure that caused more than a few guys and even girls to stare. Julio began to stare in slight awe and caused Kila to smirk and her tail to sway from side to side. "Oh like what you see?" Kila questioned with a teasing smile causing Julio to blush.

"S-Sorry." He muttered.

"I don't mind I take it as you complimenting me." Kila said with a smile as she stepped closer to him. "~Now be honest do you like what you see~?" She asked moving even closer to Julio causing her large chest to bounce slightly. Julio reddened a bit more and looked away.

"Y-Yeah you look really good in it." Julio confessed.

"Wow, she loves teasing him huh?" Jared muttered.

"Yeah if Julio and Compa weren't dating those two probably would have ended up together." IF said walking up to them. She wore a white hoodie over a blue and black bikini. She looked good in the swimsuit and was actually getting a couple of looks her way.

"I don't doubt that." Neptune said nodding. "Heck I wouldn't be surprised if the dude ended up with both of them."

"Crim-Crim!" Julio heard and looked to his side to see Compa racing up to him and he flushed. She wore a white bikini with pink outlines with the bottom being like a skirt and had a pink ribbon on it she wore a pink ribbon on her instead of her usual headband. The main reason Julio was blushing, however, was because her chest bounced quite a bit from her running. Her chest was always an eye-catching feature of her but now they were very eye-catching. Julio quickly averted his attention to her face though to the others it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was staring at. "You're here. How do I look?" She asked as Kila took a small step back from Julio.

"You look really beautiful." Julio complimented. "It really suits you."

"Thanks, Crim-Crim." She said happily.

"Chill love birds." Julio heard Alex call out to them. He turned his attention to her and saw she was wearing a one-piece black swimsuit that hugged her nice figure and chest which was about Noire's size. "You can have fun at the hotel later." This caused the two to flush immensely and the others to laugh a bit except Saph who looked confused.

"What does she mean by that?" Saph asked causing everyone freeze.

"Oh, she means that they'll play a game together." Julio's mom cut in.

"Ooh, can I play too?" Saph asked.

"No!" Everyone exclaimed leaving her confused.

"And just to be clear we will definitely not have _that_ kind of fun." Julio said with certainty. "Anyway, where are Tekken and Core?" He said noticing they weren't around.

"They went ahead to the water before you guys got here." IF said.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Neptune asked.

"Well, first there's sunscreen." Noire pointed out.

"Oh yeah, good call." Neptune said nodding. Julio's mother handed them the sunscreen and they put it on taking turns putting it on their backs. While they were doing that Julio took off his shirt and sneakers before taking another bottle from his mom and quickly put it in before noticing stares at his scar.

"Oh, this. I got it from the fight with the Killachine." Julio explained. "I didn't notice till earlier to be honest."

"It looks bad." Alex said.

"It wasn't pleasant getting it I'll tell you that much." Julio said shrugging. "I don't really care though. I'm still alive and the robot's in pieces. Besides we're here to take a break from all that."

"He's right. Let's enjoy ourselves before things get crazy." Neptune said in agreement. Everyone nodded and agreed before resuming putting on sunblock.

"Crim-Crim can you help me put sunscreen on my back." Compa asked him.

"Oh sure." Julio said. She turned around and put her hair over her shoulders so he can put it on. He began to put it on causing Compa to shiver slightly from his touch and the cool sunscreen. He finished putting it on her and they stood up with Julio helping her. Julio noticed everyone had already gone ahead to the water. Before he could go as well Compa placed a hand on his and he looked at her.

"Hey, Crim-Crim?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He said in response.

"When you said we will not have you know...Did you mean you never want to do _that_ with me?" She asked lightly flushed. Julio stared at her comprehending what she just asked. When it clicked his face went very red.

"I uh well you see…" He stammered before taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "I didn't mean that it's just I don't think it's a good idea to do something like that just yet. We haven't been dating that long and we have this whole quest to save Gamindustri."

"So in the future when it's peaceful and we've been dating longer you would be willing to do that with me?" Compa asked her blush deepening.

"Yes, I would." Julio said still embarrassed but very certain. "Come on we don't want the others to think we're doing something and this gets too awkward."

"Yessy." She said but before they did she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go." The two quickly went to where the others were at and found them already in the water.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Noire asked.

"Just talking about something you don't need to worry about it." Julio answered as he took a step into the water with Compa doing the same. At that moment he was hit with a large splash of water which caused his hair to droop. Julio pushed his hair out of his eyes and saw Jared laughing with Core beside him who was wearing blue trunks. Noire, Compa, and Tekken who was wearing a multicolored bikini with short shorts on were giggling as well. Julio allowed them to finish before speaking up. "Of course you know this mean war." The two paled as Julio charged a small amount of ki into his fist before slamming his fist in front of him sending out a large wave that knocked Jared and Core under the water. "Next time don't cheap shot." Julio said as they got up with the girls giggling at their faces. The three guys looked at each other and smirked and the girls eyes widened.

"Don't you da-" Noire began before getting cut off as they were splashed. Noire glared at them but it was more playful than anything "You!" Compa and Tekken glared with the same type of playfulness. "Let's get them girls!"

"Bring it on!" Julio said with a grin.

 **A few hours later**

"Geez, I forgot how sleepy I get from swimming." Julio yawned as they walked back to the hotel.

"You do look a bit sleepy." Compa commented.

"I should be fine." Julio said rolling his shoulders. "Now what?"

"Well it's not late so how about we get changed in the hotel and walk around for a bit?" Kila suggested.

"Seems good." IF said as they entered the group entered the hotel.

"Oh, I forgot my purse at the beach." Julio's mom said in worry

"I'll go get it." Julio volunteered. "Be back in a bit."

"I'll head with you. I forgot my phone." Kila said.

"Alright." Julio said walking out of the doors with Kila beside him.

 **A few minutes later**

"There's her purse." Julio said arriving at their previous spot. It was thankfully there still and he walked over and grabbed it. "Alright, you see your phone?"

"No, I actually didn't lose it." Kila said and walked a bit closer to him.

"Then why-?" Julio began before Kila stepped very close. "What are you doi-?" He was cut off when she kissed him. This continued for a few seconds due to Julio still processing the kiss and for a bit actually kissed back before snapping out of it. He stepped back breaking the kiss and surprising Kila. "What are you doing?" He demanded angrily causing Kila to stutter.

"I-I'm…" Kila said trying to say something.

"Kila." Julio said his tone softer and more looked her in the eyes and saw slight fear and regret in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before running off to the hotel. Julio stood there unsure about what to do before walking back to the hotel by himself.

" _I can't believe that just happened."_ Julio thought to himself. _"What am I going to do? I can't keep this from Compa...I'll just come clean because if I hide this and she finds out things will be much worse."_ Julio noticed he was at the hotel and entered finding no one in the lobby. _"They should be upstairs."_ He walked to the elevator and went to his floor. He exited a few minutes later and went to his parent's room and knocked. His mom opened it and looked relieved. His father wasn't there and neither was Saph so he assumed they left somewhere.

"Thanks honey." She said taking the purse and hugging him.

"No problem mom." Julio said though he had to force a smile.

"Are you okay?" She questioned looking in his eyes. "Something happened."

"Yeah." Julio sighed. "Kila she...kissed me."

"What?" She gasped in shock. "Did you kiss back?"

"A bit before my brain finally kicked in.' Julio said sadly. "I'm in a lot of trouble right now and I'm not sure what to do. I want to just come clean to Compa."

"That's probably the best you can do but how do you feel towards Kila right now?" She questioned leading him into her room.

"I'm...not angry with her." Julio admitted. "I just can't be when it's my fault for not doing something sooner because I know full well how she feels about me and I did nothing about it and pushed it off."

"Well then after you talk with Compa and if things work out you AND Compa should speak to her. After all, this has just as much to do with Compa as it does with you." She said gently.

"O-Okay. I'm gonna go talk to Compa." Julio said rising up to his feet. "I just hope I don't lose her."

"You won't. That girl loves you and I know you love her." His mother said placing a hand on his. "Now go." Julio nodded before getting up and walking out the door and shutting it behind him. He walked to his room and took in a deep breath before walking in.

"Oh hello Crim-Crim." Compa said looking at him from the bed dressed in her usual attire minus her boots and socks. "What took you?"

"Something happened." Julio answered.

"What did someone attack you?" She said worried.

"No...But I need you to give me a chance after I say what I'm about to say." Julio said.

"I will but what is it?" Compa asked. Julio looked her in her eyes before speaking.

"When I went to the beach and Kila went with me...She kissed me." He said and Compa's eyes widened. She stood up from the bed and looked him in the eyes trying to see if he was telling the truth and realized he wasn't joking.

"W-What?" She said her voice shaking. "Why would...Did you kiss back?" Compa asked.

"I did before I finally put it together and stopped." Julio admitted causing Compa's eyes to become filled with hurt. "Please just hear me out." Compa looked as if she wanted to slap him but she looked into his pleading eyes and nodded.

"Okay. I'll give you a chance Crim-Crim." Compa said after a pause her voice neutral.

"Thank you." Julio said gratefully. They both sat down on the bed and Julio spoke again. "I'm sorry that I kissed her back. I should have stopped it immediately but I didn't and you have every single right to be mad at me but I want you to know that I feel awful about the fact I betrayed you. You've been there for me even before we started dating. You let me say with you despite the fact that I was a complete stranger, stuck by me and the others despite the craziness recently, and how do I pay you back? By kissing another girl. If you hate me I'll understand and I'll leave you be." Compa looked him in the eyes again before speaking.

"Crim-Crim...I don't hate you. I...may be a bit mad but I honestly can't bring myself to hate you because I know the person you are and I love that part of you. I know you wouldn't try to hurt me or any of our friends on purpose." She said calmly and placing a hand on his. "I can't say if I fully forgive you but I'm going to give you a chance because I love you too much to let things end like this."

"Thank you! This means more to me than you know." Julio said in relief and happiness. "I know I'll have to do a lot to get your forgiveness but I don't care because I love you." She hugged him and he hugged back holding her and they stayed like that for a bit before Compa spoke.

"Now about Kila...I'm not angry at her and I know you're not either." She said separating from the hug. "She clearly loves you lots. When you got hurt against that big robot she was so upset and angry."

"I know and that's another fault of mine. I should have talked to her sooner and not waited because this could've been avoided and in fact, we did before we left to Lastation and well..." Julio said trailing off.

"What is it Crim-Crim?" She questioned.

"Well, she said...She'd be fine with the idea of me dating both of you. I didn't want to talk about it because I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it." Julio confessed. Compa stayed silent with a thinking look on her face before speaking.

"I...wouldn't mind either." She said finally causing Julio's eyes to widen. "I don't mind because I can tell that you like her a lot too. I don't want to force you to choose anybody and I know that the idea is weird to you but this sort of thing happens a lot in our world. I'd be fine sharing you with Kila." She said looking him in the eyes with a smile on her lips

"W-Well this will take some time to really settle in." Julio said. "We should find Kila and talk more about this." Compa nodded before standing up and walking to her boots and socks and putting them on. "I should probably change."

"You should." Compa said nodding in agreement. Julio walked to his bag and grabbed a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom.

 **A few minutes later**

"Kila left a while ago." IF said. "Why?" The two had gone over to the room Kila, IF and Neptune were sharing.

"There's something we need to talk about with her. We'll tell you later." Julio answered.

"Yessy." Compa said nodding.

"Alright. Well, I don't know where she went exactly." IF said crossing her arms.

"Can't you sense life energy or something?" Neptune questioned. Julio paused for a bit before facepalming. "You forgot?"

"I've never had a reason before now to use it." He sighed before closing his eyes and concentrating. He began to search for a Kila's specific energy before finding her. "She's at the beach."

"Then let's get going." Compa said. "Bye guys be back later."

"Good luck with whatever it is you're doing." IF said.

"Ooh, I get what's going on." Neptune said with a grin.

"What?" Julio asked.

"Get that foxy lady!" Neptune said with her troll face as she pushed them out.

"Of course she gets smart at these moments." Julio said shaking his head as they walked to the elevators. "Whatever let's just find her."

"Yessy." Compa said taking his hand.

 **10 minutes later**

Arriving at the beach Julio looked around sensing for Kila's energy before noticing it came from near a small rock formation.

"She's over there." Julio said to Compa who nodded. They walked to the rock formation and found Kila looking at the setting sun. "Hey." She turned her head towards the two of them and blinked.

"W-What do you guys want?" She asked nervously.

"Well first to talk to you unless you have something you'd like to say." Julio said.

"Yeah, I do." Kila said. "I'm really sorry for kissing you. I know I shouldn't have but...I just couldn't keep it in anymore and I made a stupid mistake." Her voice cracked slightly and her ears fox ears flattened. "I know you guys are probably beyond mad at me for it-"

"We're not mad." Julio said surprising her. "I was a bit mad at first but now I'm good and we talked about something.

"Like?"

"Well...Remember what you said the day before we left for Lastation?" Julio questioned causing her to nod. "Well if you're still okay with it…" Kila's eyes widened.

"Are you sure about this?" Kila questioned Compa.

"Yessy. Crim-Crim likes us both lots and I know you like him lots and I don't want to force him to choose between us." Compa said with a smile. Kila looked at the two of them with shock before breaking out into a happy smile her ears perking up happily and her tail swaying happily.

"Thank you so much! I promise I'll make it up to you guys about what I did!" Kila said hugging the two of them.

"Now umm...How will this work?" Julio questioned. The two girls looked at each other at that.

"We'll figure that out later but right now let's get back. It's not late and we are here to have fun right?" Kila said.

"Yessy." Compa said nodding.

"Alright." Julio said and they began to walk back but to his surprise, both Compa and Kila took his arms and held it. "Umm."

"Do you mind my warrior?" Kila asked teasingly as she held his arm to her chest.

"Yeah Crim-Crim?" Compa asked in a similar tone.

"No, not at all." Julio said slightly embarrassed. _"This will take some getting used to."_ He thought to himself as they walked back to the hotel.

 **Three hours later**

"So you're dating two girls now?" Core asked as he and Julio played air hockey in the arcade with Jared watching.

"Yep, it's gonna take some getting used to though." Julio said. "Damn it!" He snapped as Core scored winning the game.

"I think you could handle it." Jared said taking his place while Julio began to watch. "If you can fight giant robots then I'm sure you can handle this."

"I don't know...Have you seen Kila when she snaps?" Julio said dryly.

"Good point." Jared conceded. "But you find that side of her hot don't you?"

"..." Julio didn't say a word. The two gave him a look. "Okay fine! I do!"

"You are one strange guy." Core said as he scored.

"I don't think you can talk." Jared pointed out. "Your girlfriend is a masochist."

"She's not my-" Core began.

"We both know you like her dude." Julio cut in. "Go for it. Me and Jared got a girlfriend well girlfriends in my regard."

"Yeah dude and she likes you too." Jared said.

"Well, you guys do got a point." Core sighed.

"I just realized something." Julio said. "I'm eternally a teenager." Core and Jared's eyes widened at that.

"Oh, dude that's gotta suck." Jared said before growling in anger as Core scored again.

"Eh, I'll manage." Julio said.

"Yeah, I- OH COME ON!" Jared said as Core scored again winning. "You are too good at this!"

"Don't be salty." Core said with a smirk. "Anyway this place is closing soon."

"Yeah let's go." Julio said before they began to walk out. "The girls should be done with whatever they're doing."

"Yeah let's get to the hotel." Core said as they walked in the direction of the hotel.

"So if I recall Kila's going to share the room with you and Compa right?" Jared questioned.

"Yeah." Julio said as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Seriously though dude I wish you luck with this. I've heard from people that dated more than one girl like you are isn't easy and if anime is anything to go by those two are gonna be competing with you." Jared pointed out.

"I know. It won't be easy but do keep in mind. I'm the protagonist so things will work out somehow." Julio said breaking the fourth wall. "Now that I think about it...It's been a while since someone did that."

"Yeah. Anyway, we're here so let's get inside." Core said since they had arrived at the hotel. The group walked into the hotel and found the girls in the lobby as well.

"Ahh, that massage felt so good." Noire sighed in bliss.

"Tell me about it." Neptune said just as relaxed. "Those ladies had the magic hands."

"I feel so relaxed and sleepy." Compa said yawning. Kila simply nodded as she too yawned.

"Well then let's get going to our rooms." Julio said chuckling at their sleepiness.

"Oh hey, Crimy." Neptune yawned. "Yeah, I agree with that let's get some sleep." The girls got up and followed the guys to the elevators before heading in. Arriving at their floor the group said there good nights before heading to their rooms. Julio entered his room with Compa and Kila following.

"You two can decide who gets in the shower first." Julio said.

"Oh are you sure?" Kila asked.

"Yeah go ahead." Julio said sitting on the bed. Kila turned to Compa.

"You can go ahead." Kila said.

"Okay." Compa said as she went to her bag and got out her night clothes and bathroom items like her shampoo and toothbrush before heading into the bathroom. Kila looked at Julio with a smile before sitting on the bed next to him.

"Hey." Kila said softly.

"Hey." Julio said slightly curious. "What is it?" Kila simply smiled before placing her arms around his neck and kissed him. Julio responded by kissing back and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Next thing he knew he had Kila on her back on his bed and broke the kiss panting lightly. She was in the same boat and had a smile on her face.

"You have no idea how much I wanted this." Kila said happily.

"Glad I made you happy." Julio said as he got off her.

"Aww, I liked that position." Kila pouted as she sat up but moved forward and sat on his lap with a grin her tail swaying. "Let's keep going and if you want you can touch my tail." Julio's response was kissing her again and placing his hands on her tail causing her to gasp lightly. This continued until they ran out of breath. Kila's face was red and she looked very pleased "O-Okay you're very forward."

"Can't help it. My Saiyan blood makes me a bit more aggressive." Julio said in response. "So I kinda have to hold back a lot otherwise things could become more...Heated."

"I can relate. My instincts do tend to get the better of me at times." Kila admitted. "Thankfully I've kept myself from going too far. Although I wouldn't mind going to that level with you."

"Oh." Julio said in surprise with a small blush. _"Geez, two girls in one day have said they'd like to go that far with me...I'm not sure whether to be happy or embarrassed...Let's go with both."_

"Well, now what?" Kila said with a smirk. "We can keep kissing or-" At that moment the restroom door opened and Compa came out dressed in her nightgown. "Nevermind." She muttered getting off of Julio. "Guess it's my turn." She got up and went to her bag and got out her clothes and bathroom things before giving Julio a wink before heading to the bathroom.

"What did you two do?" Compa questioned.

"We talked and maybe kissed a little." Julio said causing Compa to give him a look. "Okay, a lot."

"Hmph." Compa huffed before sitting next to him. Then to Julio's surprise, she kissed him softly and Julio kissed back.

" _Wow, I'm getting kissed a lot today."_ He thought to himself. After a while, they broke the kiss with Compa panting lightly. "Well...I'm getting a lot of kisses today."

"Are you complaining Crim-Crim?" Compa questioned.

"No." Julio said truthfully. "It's just a lot to take in given today's events."

"I can understand that." Compa said nodding.

"I'll get used to it soon." Julio promised. "To be honest...You two are gonna get super competitive aren't you?"

"Probably Crim-Crim." Compa said with an embarrassed smile.

"Alright but just try not to go too far." Julio sighed before hearing the shower turn off. "Better get my clothes ready." He said standing up and going to his bag to get his night clothes and toothbrush. Kila came out wearing a white tank top and black short shorts.

"That felt good." Kila said happily her ears twitching. Julio walked past her to go into the shower and she smiled at him. He returned it and walked into the shower closing the door behind him.

 **A few minutes later**

Julio walked out of the shower dressed in a white shirt and black shorts sighing in satisfaction.

" _Kila was right that did feel good."_ He thought to himself and noticed the two girls in the bed waiting for him.

"Come on. It's late." Kila said patting to a spot between the two of them.

"Okay." He said in response and sat between them before they pulled the covers over themselves and soon found the two scooting up to him laying their heads on pillows. "You two sure are cuddlers huh?"

"You're not one to talk Crim-Crim." Compa said sweetly as she took his left arm while Kila took his right.

"Yeah, I woke up one time and found you holding Compa very closely." Kila said as she yawned.

"Well, night then." Julio said as he noticed the two dozing off.

"Good night." The two said softly before falling asleep. Julio glanced at the two and smiled softly.

" _I'm glad I came to this world."_ He thought to himself before falling asleep himself.

 **A few days later Julio's POV**

After that first day nothing else much happened and we just relaxed and enjoyed ourselves. When the day to leave came we all said our goodbyes with my family and Jared and Noire leaving for Lastation though I went with them to get Purin back before saying goodbye. To my surprise, Tekken and Core left to Leanbox. Why I didn't know but at least it meant we could run into them. Currently, we were at Compa's place trying to figure out when we should leave to Leanbox ourselves...at first.

"This really is home." Neptune sighed laying on the couch. "It's so comfy, games everywhere, and pudding stocked in the fridge." Purin let out a bark of agreement next to her. I nodded at that sitting on a chair next to Kila and we were both playing co-op on a party game.

"Way to start the next arc Nep." IF said sarcastically from the table. "Slacking off."

"Give me a break Iffy! We did a lot in Lastation you know!" Neptune said sitting up and glaring at her.

"I would if it hadn't already been a week and we went to a dang resort." IF pointed out.

"She's got a point." Kila said in agreement.

"This is my chance to get cozy and feast on pudding ya dig?" Neptune said unfazed. "Who's gonna slack around? It's me, yo!" She said brightly. I rolled my eyes at that and resumed playing the game.

"She's the CPU of Planeptune?" IF sighed.

"Nep-Nep, I made some tasty tasty mild pudding!" Compa said bringing a tray with pudding on it.

"Yay! Pudding! Milk Pudding! Milky-Milk Pudding!" Neptune sang taking one. Compa walked over to me and Kila and we both took one with a grateful smile that she returned happily.

"Thanks, Compa." I said pausing the game to eat the delicious pudding.

"You really shouldn't treat Nep like a queen Compa." IF sighed. "Julio and Kila makes sense since you're dating but come on."

"I'm sorry Iffy but seeing Nep-Nep melt away with my pudding is just so cute!" Compa said happily.

"This pudding is the bomb Compa! Can I pretty please get some more?" Neptune pleaded.

"Same here." I said finishing my pudding.

"Glad you like them. More coming right up!" Compa said happily as she went back to the kitchen.

"These three...Well better than fighting a giant robot." IF said sighing before pulling out one of her many phones. "Well better enjoy the moment. I'd better get started." Purin let out a bark and waddled over to IF and hopped onto her lap causing IF to smile and scratch her ears to Purin's delight.

"Whatcha doing Iffy?" Neptune asked curious. "Single player checkers? Single player rummy?"

"Oh, shut it. I was just checking' the Goddess' blog." IF said.

"The Goddesses are bloggers? Even Noire?" Neptune questioned in shock.

"I doubt it." I said with Kila nodding.

"Yeah Noire isn't the type to do that." Kila said before we resumed playing.

"It's just Lady Green Heart has one." IF said clearing that up.

"Oh too bad. If Noire had one I was gonna tease her over her entries." Neptune said disappointedly.

"That's low…" IF muttered.

"Yeah, that's kinda mean." Julio said in agreement.

"Eh, it's Noire's fault for being fun to tease." Kila said shrugging.

"So what's she post on there?" Neptune questioned. "Her licking pizza or some fantasy poem she made?"

"Who the heck licks pizza?" Julio demanded.

"No why would a goddess post junk like that?" IF questioned.

"Let's see. Monsters have been appearing as of recent. Please be wary." Neptune read.

"See she's totally responsible." IF said proudly.

"Sounds like a legit goddess." Julio said.

"What am I not legit?" Neptune questioned.

"No." The three said in unison. Purin let out a bark that sounded like no as well.

"Oh, my heart has just been critically hit." Neptune said moaning in fake pain. "Oh hey there's a hidden link." Neptune said clicking on it.

"Wait for Nep!" IF began.

"Welcome to my hidden page. I will be posting my private diary here." Neptune read out loud surprising us.

"Lady Green Heart's...Wait, Nep we shouldn't read this!" IF exclaimed.

"Like you don't wanna check it out Iffy." Neptune pointed out.

"Besides ai she posted it so it's not like she cares." I pointed out.

"Me look at her private life? N-N-No." IF stammered.

"Way to be calm IF." Kila said sweatdropping.

"Let's read it out loud! Got six new games, my backlog is getting too filled up." Neptune read.

"I can relate." I muttered.

"Huh?" IF said in confusion.

"I can't wait to get my Tsundere Otaku Eyeglasses set." Neptune read again. "H,ey that's a limited edition release by the Otomate branded company." Neptune said in shock. " What else...Can't play 4 Goddesses Online due to server error."

"W,ow she sounds like a gamer." Julio said in surprise. "The heck's 4 Goddesses Online?"

"M-My image of Lady Green Heart...It's crumbling." IF said depressed causing Purin to look up at her and whimper and lick her face.

"Oh did the difference between image and reality shock you Iffy?" Neptune asked.

"It's not that shocking. Just look at you." Kila said with a smile.

"Meanie!" Neptune said sticking her tongue out at her.

"I know!" IF said perking up. "The Basilicom must have made this to give her a more natural image."

"You're in denial." I said bluntly.

"Yeah. Coming from a gamer like me she sounds like a full-blast gamer." Neptune said.

"No way she's just trying to appeal to the public." IF said denying us.

"Oh so you wanna make a bet?" Neptune said with a smirk. "Let's go see her face-to-face."

"You're on! If I win I get a week's supply of your pudding!" IF said with a smirk.

"It's on! You better be ready to bring me my prize on a silver platter." Neptune said with a grin.

"This isn't the reason I'd expect us to go to Leanbox for." Compa said sweat dropping.

"Nah it sounds like just the dumb enough reason for us to do this." I said smiling.

"Yeah. Besides, it's about time you go to that teacher anyways." Kila pointed out.

"True." I said nodding as we watched IF an Neptune argue a bit more with fond smiles.

 **?**

"So they should be arriving in Leanbox soon?" The cloaked man questioned.

"Yes. We'll take them out and you can have your fight with that boy summoned by that fool Serene." Arfoire said dramatically.

"Good I can finally see if he's truly strong myself. I do hope he provides a good fight." The man chuckled darkly. "Then we can continue our plans."

"I do hope so Kobura." Arfoire said laughing as well.

 **AN: FINALLY! THIS TOOK SO LONG! I'm sorry but it took forever to properly decide and I missed the anniversary by more than two weeks. I'm still gonna get the next two chapters out though so look forward to that. Also, I have a little timeline prediction about how long this story is gonna be.**

 **Chapters 27-28: Leanbox Arc**

 **Chapters 29-31: Lowee Arc**

 **Chapters 32-34: Return to Lastation**

 **Chapters 35-37: Freeing Histoire**

 **Chapters 38-40: Overlord Momus Arc**

 **Chapters: 41-4?: Final Arc**

 **Keep in mind this is all capable of changing and I'm not entirely sure how long the final arc is gonna be but I'll figure it out soon. There will also be an epilogue.**

 **Next chapter will feature some action and the chapter after that one will have us truly introduced to the main villain of this story and Julio's first fight against him. In regards to the topic of lemons giving the hinting in this story: No I'm not gonna write one in this story. I'll likely leave a little hinting at something like that happening. I AM thinking about writing aone-shotss involving those moments**

 **Also, I want to say this: I really need some more feedback. I'm not to sure if you guys are enjoying my story and I really would like to hear your thoughts on it so far and how I can improve this. If you guys want proof just check my Yugioh story. I'm getting much more feedback and ideas from people and I'm improving it slowly but surely. I'm cutting back on the romance and working on my ability to write fights so far but it would help so much more if you guys told me how to improve more whether it be through review or PM I don't care which.**

 **That's all I have to say so let's get to the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, ideas and suggestions for the future of the story. Any questions you have I'll likely answer with a PM. Criticism is accepted but flames are not.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: the Saiyan Warrior: Julio and friends arrive in Leanbox but split up so Julio can meet with Fujin and begin learning to control Share Energy. However, unknown to him the girls get into serious trouble. Will he be able to help? Find out next time on: Training and Poisoning. Don't miss it.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26: Training and Poisoning**

 **AN: He guys back with the next chapter. This one is gonna alternate between Julio and the girls. Also since Super is over I'm gonna give my thoughts on it so expect a long AN at the end. That's all I got to say so let's get right into it.**

 **Bold=Author**

 _Italics= Thinking_

Regular= Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and the story behind this fic everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **Julio's POV**

"Leanbox! We have arrived." Neptune said happily as we left the airship. "Now let's get to the Basilicom!"

"Actually this is where we split up." I said slugging my backpack over my shoulder. "I need to head to the location Takko gave me."

"Aww we're down a party member and we just got here." Neptune pouted.

"It'll be fine Nep-Nep." Compa said patting her on the back.

"Yeah remember just call me if something happens and you guys need help." I said taping Yen. "I'll be with you guys ASAP."

"Got it though I doubt we'd need it." IF said. "Kila here is pretty dang strong."

"Stronger than you I'd say." Kila said with a smirk.

"I don't know about that. Remember when I recover from near death I get stronger and I'd say that being impaled and getting burned alive by a giant robot counts as near death." I pointed out. "But talk is just talk. We can settle it later."

"I look forward to it." Kila said.

"Well better get going." I said. I glanced at Purin and she looked at me and whined. "Wanna come with me girl?" She let out a bark and spun in a circle happily. "I guess I'm looking after Purin."

"That's probably a good idea since the Basilicom staff may not like animals in there." IF said. I was about to head off on my own but a tap made me turn my head.

"Wait." Compa said before planting a quick kiss on my cheek. "Bye." Kila huffed before walking over and kissing me as well.

"Later. Please try not to go too far during training." Kila said before the girls walked off towards the Basilicom. Purin let out a bark.

"Yeah I know girl." I sighed before speaking to Yen. "Which direction to the location I put in earlier."

"Take the road on the left." Yen sad simply. "Then keep walking and I will inform you when to stop."

"Yo author can we just get a time skip?" I asked. "I'm sure nobody wants to read me walking for like an hour." **(Fine. I was gonna cut to Nep and the others anyway.)** "Okay good." I sighed.

 **With Neptune and the others**

"S-So this is Leanbox's Basilicom?" Compa asked looking at the place. It definitely looked pretty cool in comparison to Lastation's.

"Looks like it. Hope we don't get treated like we did at Lastation." Neptune muttered.

"I hope so, too." Compa muttered. She then glanced at IF who was on her phone. "By the way, what is Iffy looking at on your cell?" Compa asked.

"Lady Green Heart's blog. There was an update so she must be here." IF said.

"Maybe or someone else updated it." Kila suggested.

"Yean I bet someone else is doing the entries." Neptune said nodding in agreement.

"Please stop trying to ruin my image anymore than you need to." IF said annoyed.

"Sorry just didn't think you'd be so into her blog." Neptune said sheepishly.

"Well sorry for being a follower." IF muttered.

"Yeah I can't blame her. I follow Lady Green Heart too." Kila said shrugging. Secretly she was fangirling at the idea of meeting her.

"Good to know." IF said with a smile.

"So Kila is just teasing Iffy?" Compa asked.

"Yeah it's fun." Kila said.

"Yeah teasing your friends is just so much fun." Neptune said happily.

"Oh you two. Stop teasing Iffy and let's go inside." Compa said with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind playing with Iffy a bit more but I guess I'll do it later." Neptune said in a suggestive tone.

"Phrasing." Kila said dramatically as they walked into the Basilicom. It looked pretty grand though there was nobody around except for an old man dressed in green robes.

"Hello? We're here to see the CPU?" Neptune called out. The man turned his attention to them and walked over. He had the classic look of a wise old man with white hair and the beard and moustache.

"My oh my, what a lively group of young ladies we have here." The man said kindly. "My name's Yvoire. What brings you here today?" He questioned.

"We came to see the CPU. Is she around?" Neptune asked.

"How amazingly unfortunate." He said slightly regretful. "Meeting time with the CPU is done for today."

"Aw, come one. She's here, tight?" Neptune complained. "Just a peek. Only a little."

"Nep, it's our fault being late." IF said placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll come back tomorrow."

"Giving up so quick?" Neptune questioned. "I thought you were all over the goddess?"

"W-What? I am but this isn't the place to say such a thing." IF stammered.

"Innocence is so cruel." Compa sighed.

"Yeah that's why I'm so forward about things." Kila muttered.

"As one who serves the Lady, I can't be happier with your admiration." Yvoire said happily. "But, rules are rules. To add, the Lady has matters to attend to."

"Well, I guess we can't help it, then." Compa said.

"Yeah, let's tour the city." Kila said. "I can show you guys around and a bunch of different places."

"Sounds like a plan." Neptune said happily before realizing something. "Oh, um, Mr. Eviler?"

"That's Yvoire to you, young lady." Yvoire corrected.

"Do you know anything about a Key Fragment?" Neptune questioned obliviously.

"Wait, did you really get my name?!" Yvoire questioned.

"It would help a lot if you knew something Mr. Evilest." Compa said causing IF and Kila to sigh.

"Did my name become worse?" Yvoire muttered.

"And just in case, it looks like this." Neptune said pulling the Fragment out of her pocket. "Have you seen on before?"

"I'm not getting involved in this." IF muttered.

"Yeah." Kila sighed.

"I see what you mean…" Yvoire said.

"So Mr. Evil-whatchamacallit, do you know anything?" Neptune asked.

"70 years of my life and I've never seen one like that before." Yvoire said examining it before handing it back to Neptune.

"Shucks." Neptune said in disappointment.

"But the Lady may know, she's been around for hundreds of years, after all." Yvoire said.

"Hundreds?!" Neptune exclaimed. "So that means Lady Green Heart is an old ha-urgh?!" She was cut off by Kila covering her mouth.

"And that's enough out of you." Kila said.

"Urghmrph!" Neptune exclaimed.

"We should leave before Nep-Nep says anything bad." Compa said.

"Yes. It would be a disaster if Nep muddles anything up." IF said as Kila dragged Neptune out.

"I'm sorry. We'll come back tomorrow, then." Compa said with an apologetic smile.

"Yes, I'll be waiting." Yvoire said bowing slightly.

"Good day, sir." IF said respectfully. While they left IF accidentally bumped into a woman in a cloak."Oh, sorry. Are you okay?"

"No problem. I'm sorry for not paying attention, too." The woman said.

"What happened?" Kila questioned before noticing the woman. The woman stared at Kila and Kila narrowed her eyes.

"Is there a problem?" The woman questioned.

"No you just seem familiar." Kila said.

"What happened Iffy?" Compa asked walking to them.

"I just bumped into someone." IF said.

"You should be careful, Iffy." Compa pointed out.

"Least I'm not as bad as Nep." IF pointed out.

"Guys lets go." Neptune said walking out of the door.

"We're coming." IF said.

"Wait up, Iffy!" Compa exclaimed. Kila gave the woman one more glance before following.

"I wonder how Julio's doing." Kila muttered as they left the Basilicom.

 **With our protagonist**

"WHY THE HELL ARE THERE SO MANY DOGOOS?!" I yelled as I slashed through a few with my swords and kicked one that flew at me away and into a tree. There were literally hundreds of the damn things!

"DOGOO!" They roared as they rushed at me. I jumped back several feet and sheathed my swords and began to fire several ki blasts at the group blowing several apart but there were so many. Then to my shock a giant one came up from behind the group.

"OH WHAT THE FU-!" I began but rolled out of the way as it jumped at me and destroyed a few trees. "OKAY SCREW THIS!" I flew over to where Purin was hiding and scooped her up before flying into the air. I generated a blue sphere in my hands and aimed it at the crowd. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" I fired the sphere and it collided with the giant one before creating a massive explosion that engulfed all of them and the trees in a hundred yard radius vaporizing them and leaving a large crater. "That was annoying!" I growled as I floated down. "Yen please tell me we're close."

"Yes. You can see it from here." Yen said and I looked around seeing a large building about a mile away similar to a monastery and gave off a ancient feeling.

"Kicks our dojo's ass." I muttered and flew towards the building quickly. I landed in front of the doors and knocked and they opened on their own. I entered and looked around noticing a lack of people but I sensed several in the building. It had several pillars and sleek floors and when I went inside the doors closed behind me. I gestured for Purin to sit and she did. I kept my guard up and wasn't very much surprised when a person jumped at me and I blocked their blow. I recognized the guy as Kensei and sent him back with a kick. Then a female that I recognized as Mia shot towards me and I ducked under her sword before sending her back as well with a kick. "Quite the welcoming committee!" I dodged a large ice pillar sent from Sayaka and quickly blocked a kick from Kim and quickly grabbed her leg and flung her into Mia sending them back. I raised my arms and blocked a punch from Kensei that caused me to slide back. I grunted because his strength was insane and thinking quickly I grabbed his arm and flipped him over before punching a wave of ice sent by Sayaka shattering it before moving forward and punching her back. My eyes widened when a sword beam flew at me and I sliced it in half with Crimson Nova and I noticed Mia's eyes and blade were glowing blue. The group rushed towards me and I flared the Kaioken with a roar ready to fight when a familiar voice shouted. "ENOUGH!" We all stopped and looked to see Fujin and Jason walking down a set of stairs.

"That's enough." Fujin said and we all relaxed. "You did well holding your own against them Mr. Shinku."

"Um thanks...Care to explain why you guys jumped me?" I asked keeping my guard up.

"A little test and nothing more so you may relax." Fujin said dismissively and I did so. "You passed." His students looked wary and I gave a small wave.

"Hello." I said slightly bothered by the tension. "You guys don't have to be so defensive."

"He is right relax." Fujin said and they nodded.

"So why are you here?" Mia questioned.

"And where are your friends?" Sayaka asked.

"I am going to give him some training." Fujin said. "He's in need someone to help harness his power better."

"And my friends have their own business to deal with but I do have my dog." I said and Purin waddled over at the mention of her name. "Say hi Purin." She let out a friendly bark.

"Aww." The girls said at the sight of the corgi while Kensei and Jason seemed unamused.

"She seems quite loyal to you." Fujin commented.

"You think so?" I asked looking down at the puppy and she looked up at me and wagged her stubby little tail. I smiled and she let out a bark.

"Now. I want you to change into this gi." Fujin said handing me a black long sleeved gi. "There is a changing room upstairs. Jason lead him to it. My students can look after your dog" Jason nodded and motioned me to follow him and I did. We walked up the stairs and a silence passed over between us. Purin went with the others and followed them to a different room.

"So what's his training like?" I asked to break the silence.

"He's brutal and demanding but you should be able to handle it." Jason said. "I assume he is training you in energy control?"

"Yeah specifically the power I used at the end of our fight." I said.

"What was that anyway?" He questioned as we made it to a door.

"Ever heard of Share Energy?" I asked and he looked at me in surprise.

"Yes but it's the power that fuels the Goddesses so how can you use it?" Jason asked in shock.

"Sorry but that's something I can't share unless Fujin thinks it's okay." I said apologetically. "All I'll say is that it's a lot to take in."

"You can change in here but be prepared." Jason said and left me alone and I walked into the room and changed out of my clothes and put on the gi. It was quite heavy to my surprise but nowhere near my usual weights. Walking out of the room and going down the stairs I found only Fujin waiting but I kept my guard up just in case.

"Ahh you're changed." Fujin said as I walked up to him. "It's time to begin."

"So what are we doing sensei?" I asked and he smiled at that.

"Respectful." He noted. "We are going to spar and I will evaluate you."

"Alright. I can sense your strong but no offense I don't think I'll need to go full force." I said. "But that's no reason to be careless. You've clearly got much more experience and skill than me."

"Good you're cautious." Fujin said as he entered battle stance and I entered my stance.

I narrowed my eyes cautious and decided to make the first move and moved forward throwing a punch that he blocked and flung me over his shoulder but I quickly recovered and landed on my feet sliding a bit. He rushed me throwing rapid kicks and punches that I matched before rolling to the side and sweeping his legs out from under him but he recovered quickly and kicked me away towards a pillar but I spun my body and planted my feet on it and rocketed forward punching him across his face sending him back. I moved behind him quickly and kicked him up into the air with both of my feet straight into his back. He recovered in midair and to my surprise fired a burst of wind that I blocked but the force slammed me into the ground. He shot down and I rolled to the side but once again he surprised me by sending a burst of wind that flung me into a wall. I slid down it and recovered just in time to avoid a slice of wind that cut into the wall.

"Wow you're pretty strong." I said complimenting him.

"Thank you." He said simply before moving forward extremely fast at speeds I could barely keep track of. He threw a punch that I blocked but slammed a knee into my gut causing me to grunt but I responded by letting out a 'Kiai!' and a heavy pressure shot out of my fist and into his gut sending him flying back. He landed on his feet and held his gut in pain. "That was quite the attack." He commented. I simply smirked before moving forward and uppercutting him sending him soaring into the air but before he could hit the ground I moved above him and cupped my hands together and slammed him into the ground hard enough the ground cracked. I landed on the ground and he let out a laugh as he stood up. "Very impressive. That will be enough for now."

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"Your skill is certainly impressive but of course you can improve even more in time. I can see why Takko and Serene hold you in high regard." He said walking to me. "But your lack of true experience is an issue. You've fought several powerful beings yes, but none of them have extreme skill with the exception of the goddess Black Heart. Jason is skilled but you two are equals in that regard." He paused before continuing. "Then there is your energy control. It's...good but not good enough. During each of your fights against beings who could match you extremely well you burn through energy quickly which led you to being in trouble. Jason is the best example since had you not accidentally tapped into your Share Energy you would have lost." I nodded at that since it was true. "Then there is that Kaioken technique of yours. It's a very powerful ability yes and you'd be a fool not to use it, but that machine you fought almost killed you do to your recklessness with the technique against Jason and you weakened yourself." Again I nodded due to the truthfulness of that statement. "But I can help with both of these. Not only can I help you learn to use Share Energy at will but I can also help your ability to use the Kaioken without as much drawback."

"Well where do we start?" I asked.

"First off your control itself. We will work there and once I feel satisfied we will move onto Share Energy." Fujin said and I nodded.

"Alright let's get started." I said grinning.

 **With the girls**

"We've been walking for a while aren't we there yet?" Neptune asked. The girls had decided to head to a cafe over at a nearby town but the carriage that usually takes people there was unable to so they were forced to go through a dungeon.

"I'm so tired can we take a rest for while?" Compa asked in a tired tone.

"We're close but I guess." IF said as they sat on some nearby rocks.

"Good my feet really hurt." Kila sighed. "Wait isn't this a situation where something is about to happen?"

"You there! Hello." A man who seemed overly enthusiastic said approaching them. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"You hitting on us? No can do, though." Neptune said. "I already have lots of fans and these two are taken." She said gesturing to Compa and Kila.

"No, I'm not trying to hit on you folks. I just wanna talk." The man said sweat dropping slightly.

"Talk? Talk what?" Compa asked curiously.

"Do you folks believe in Overlord Momus?" The man questioned.

"Mammary?" Neptune said in confusion.

"Oh how do you mess that up?" Kila demanded.

"No, Momus." The man corrected.

"Overlord Mammary? Never heard of it before have you Compa?" IF asked.

"You too?" Kila said in shock.

"Um, Momus. M-O-M-U-S." The man said spelling it out for him but they weren't listening.

"I haven't heard about Overload Mustard before, either." Compa said.

"I don't know where to start…" The man sighed. "That's M-O-M-U-S. And it's Overlord."

"What do you want?" Kila asked before this continued any longer.

"I am a messenger of the Momus and I'm here to spread the word of the Overlord." The man said happily. "We want everyone to know the joy of knowing Overlord Momus."

"Well you may want to stop already." IF said. "We're not interested and I'm a follower of Lady Green Heart."

"Same here." Kila said in agreement.

"Yes. I believe in Lady Purple Heart." Compa said happily. "Speaking of...How about you Nep-Nep?"

"Me? I believe only in myself." Neptune said getting stares from her friends. "Just joking!" Neptune said happily. "I must have sounded narcissistic there for a bit." Everyone stared at her with blank and unamused looks. "What? Did I do it again?"

"Just hear me out for a bit. Overlord worship is actually pretty fun." The man said.

"I just said we aren't interested." IF said irritated.

"Here let me give you this. A special Overlord Momus Limited Set." The man said.

"You sure are persistent." Kila muttered wanting to smack this guy. The man went on to show everything in the set ranging from coffee mugs, trading cards, and even CDs.

"Okay all this is just useless junk. Take them back." IF said angrily.

"My grandpa taught me nothing is free, so you can take them back." Compa said.

"Yeah. I have no use for this stupid crap." Kila said holding back her anger.

"No strings attached. You can have them." The man said before turning away. "Well, I have to go now. Take care!" He said before racing off.

IF let out a sigh and looked at all the stuff he gave them. "What do we do with all this?"

"We can't just leave them here." Compa said. "I guess we have to take them with us."

"Why do we always get the strange ones?" IF said sighing before noticing Nep looking through her set. "Nep, what are you doing?"

"Well we're taking a break so I figured I may as well look through it for anything good." Neptune said before picking out a CD. "Oh this must be that BGM CD he was talking about." Neptune said before frowning. "Wait a moment…"

"What is it Nep-Nep?" Compa asked.

"Doesn't this BGM CD disc look like that monster disc thingy?" She said holding it up.

"What? Hand it over Nep!" IF said frantically but it was too late since it began to glow. "Oh no!" More glowing began to occur.

"The ones in mine, Iffy's, and Kila's are glowing too!" Compa yelped.

"That guy tricked us! If I see him again I'll smash his-" Kila's yelling was cut off by several monsters appearing.

"Nep-Nep transform!" Compa said pulling out her syringe.

"Aye-Aye, sir!" Neptune said before a pillar of light enveloped her before disappearing leaving her transformed. "Let's get rid of them quickly and report back to the Basilicom." Neptune said drawing her katana. Kila drew her knives while IF pulled out her weapons. A monster wielding a boomerang flung it at Kila who simple sliced it in half before moving forward and kicking it into the air and flinging her knife stabbing it in the head killing it instantly. Another monster that looked like a walking rose jumped towards IF who moved to the side and sliced it clean in half with a yell. Compa sent out a Compa Love Heart and took out a angel like monster while Neptune cut down two box-like birds with crowns finishing them off. "That was pathetically easy." Neptune said disappointed.

"Let's break these before more come out." IF said smashing hers and Neptune's while Kila smashed through the other two.

"Wait! My other self wished to destroy them remember?" Neptune pointed out.

"That was back at the factory wasn't it?" Kila asked.

"Yessy." Compa said nodding.

"Well, I'll let you break the next ones, if I don't forget again." IF promised. "Now let's get back to the Basilicom."

 **With Julio**

I let out a yell as I shot forward and began to trade blows with Kensei. He really was incredibly strong and it was hard to fight him head on but, I'm more than up for the challenge. Kensei narrowed his eyes and roundhoused kicked me away and I twisted my body to slide on the ground before steadying myself and rolled out of the way as Kensei sent a pressure attack at me that collided with the wall blowing a chunk out of it.

"That was close." I shouted as I moved forward and slammed my fist against his creating a shockwave. We then began to trade blows rapidly letting out yells and grunts as we did and began to move around the small arena. I leaned back to dodge a haymaker and gut punched him before flipping over him and kicking his back sending him flying forward. He caught himself and sent a massive air pressure towards me and I responded in kind with a Galick Gun that with a yell pushed through his attack and collided with him sending him flying onto his back with an explosion.

"This match goes to Julio!" Fujin declared. I walked over to Kensei and held out a hand that he accepted.

"I can see how you beat Jason. You're no joke." Kensei said.

"Back at ya. I only pulled through due to my speed advantage. If it was a hand to hand only match odds are you would win." I said.

"Good match from you both." Fujin said walking towards us. "Kensei you must work on your speed. You have good strength and endurance but you lack the speed to properly utilize it. Julio, your energy control has improved in such a short time but you still have a long way to go until you've properly mastered it." We nodded and bowed to him. "Now go and get some lunch. Julio be back after you finish." I nodded and followed Kensei to the dining area. His fellow students were sitting at a table eating stew and I noticed there were a lot of other younger faces.

"Wow you have a lot of classmates." I commented.

"Yes. Fujin accepts all kinds of students in Leanbox." Kensei said and I followed him to the back of the room and he grabbed a large bowl of stew and I did the same. We joined the others at the table and I noticed stares from a lot of people and it made me a tad uncomfortable.

"What's with all the stares?" I muttered.

"They saw you at the tournament." Jason answered. "It's only natural given your abilities."

"Yeah but still it's very rude to stare." Mia pointed out to those who were staring and they immediately stopped though they occasionally snuck glances.

"Are they expecting me to suddenly start shooting beams everywhere?" I asked.

"Probably." Kim said cheerfully. "So...There was a news report about a giant robot attack in Lastation and we saw you fighting it before it cut out."

"Oh that." I said. "Yeah I fought it but it was pretty difficult since I hadn't recovered fully from my fight with Jason. Luckily my friends helped out and even the CPU showed up to help."

"You met Lady Black Heart?" Mia asked.

"Twice actually. The first one encounter went pretty badly." I sweatdropped. "We may or may not have fought." This caused the five to stare at me in shock and disbelief.

"You fought a CPU?" Kim asked in shock.

"Yeah. She kicked my ass for most of the fight but I managed to catch her off guard and get the win." I said. "Honestly if she hadn't underestimated me I would have lost."

"Anyway back to the robot." Jason said.

"Oh yeah. Well during the fight I got stabbed by a spike on it's mace and burned alive by it's fire breath because of course it has one." I said. "So I got seriously injured and put in the hospital for a few days. My friends managed to beat it and got out of it with minor injuries."

"Geez." Sayaka muttered. "No wonder you took longer than expected to get here."

"Well we did decide to go to that beach resort in order to relax and take a bit of a break from fighting." I said. "Honestly we ended up coming here because my friends wanted to meet the CPU here."

"How was it there?" Mia questioned.

"It was pretty enjoyable and it made relaxing easy. I recovered pretty quickly there." I said as I finished up my stew. "Well I gotta get back to Fujin. He wanted me back when I finished eating."

"Alright. Good luck." Kim said as I walked off back to the arena. I walked to the arena and found Fujin waiting for me and sitting down on a small pillow with another in front of him.

"Good you are here." He said. "Now let's get started on your energy control. Come sit." I obliged and sat down on the pillow cross-legged. "Now Takko has informed me that you have trouble during meditation. We will work on this and build self control of ki." I inwardly groaned at that but knew he was right, I mean Piccolo does meditate a lot so there must be benefits from meditation. "Now begin." I sighed before closing my eyes and straightening my back. "Take deep breaths and clear your mind." I took in some air and tried to not focus on anything. After a few minutes Fujin spoke again. "Now I want you to release your energy in a simple aura." I did what he said and released some of my power. "Now I want you to stay like this until I say to stop and keep your energy flowing during that period." I groaned mentally at that but knew better than to disagree.

 **With the girls**

"Yahoo! Mr-Evil-blahblah, we're back!" Neptune yelled as they entered the Basilicom.

"We're here again!" Compa called out energetically.

"You two don't have to be so loud you know?" Kila grumbled rubbing her ears.

"My, my, you folks are…" Yvoire muttered to himself. "Is there anything urgent you need?"

"Urgent? You bet. We met someone calling himself a messenger of Momus." IF replied.

"What?!" Yvoire gasped in shock.

"We were invited to join them and we got discs that make monsters." Compa said.

"Discs that make monsters?" Yvoire questioned. "Please, explain further."

"Of course. Let me first explain the source of all these monsters appearing." IF said.

 **A few minutes later**

"To expect such a simple disc to be of such danger…" Yvoire muttered to himself.

"Everyone will be in danger if they're spread across this city. Can you help?" IF questioned.

"Yes, we can't have something like Lastation happen here." Yvoire said.

"Lastation?" Compa questioned.

"I will immediately inform Lady Green Heart about this." Yvoire said as if not hearing her. "And, as appreciation, I would like to invite you all to dinner tonight."

"Mr. Evilitchi, you're the best!" Neptune cheered. "Can we stuff our faces with food?" Neptune asked her eyes sparkling.

"Evilitchi?!" Yvoire exclaimed.

"You should probably just get used to it." Kila said to him and he sighed but nodded at that.

"Oh, and will the goddess come to dinner, too?" Neptune questioned.

"Our lady is very busy, so I cannot assure you of that, but she may attend." Yvoire stated.

"Really?!" IF said trying to contain her excitement.

"I hope we meet the Lady. Right, Iffy?" Compa said excitedly.

"Well, I need to prepare, so come back later when the sun goes down." Yvoire said.

"Okay, let's just spend some time in the city until then." IF suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Kila said.

"If we have time, I wish to and reserve a place to stay tonight." Compa said.

"I forgot. May I ask Miss IF to stay?" Yvoire asked.

"Me?" IF said confused.

"Yes. There is something I need to discuss." Yvoire stated and lead IF to another room.

"Wonder what's that about?" Kila said suspicious.

"Who knows? Let's go find a hotel to stay at." Neptune said.

"Yessy." Compa said and followed Neptune but Kila glanced over where IF and Yvoire left and after a bit went in that direction. She heard their voices in a room due to her hearing. She walked up to it and was about to open it a crack when it began to open and she quickly hid behind a conveniently sized vase. She saw IF walk out holding a vial with a troubled look on her face.  
"What a geezer." IF muttered to herself as she walked past the vase. "He didn't give me much of a choice back there." IF looked at the vial which was filled with a bubbling purple goo. "The content is purple, and gooey and bubbling. This has got to be lethal." Kila decided to reveal herself.

"What is that?" Kila questioned causing IF to jump.

"Oh Kila you scared me." IF sighed.

"Sorry. What's in the vial?" Kila asked yet again. IF looked at it before sighing.

"Yvoire gave me this. He believes Neptune is evil and a threat to Gamindustri so wants to me to poison her." IF explained causing Kila's eyes to widen.

"What?!" Kila said staring in shock. "You're not gonna do it are you?"

"No way!" IF said. "I'm just worried because he made a pretty clear threat about what'd he do if I don't."

"I'd suggest going over to him and kicking his ass but that'd just get all of Leanbox coming at us." Kila growled. IF just let out a sigh.

"Oh great I'm all mixed up. I think this is the exit." IF said opening a door. It wasn't the exit but it lead to a bedroom that had chandeliers on the ceiling. The room had three bookcases that appeared to be filled with either manga or video games. Several figures were on dressers and even a small table in the center of the room. There were a few portraits on the wall with anime guys on them and a couple were rather...interesting. There was a large gaming setup in the corner of the room that had several monitors. There was a large blue bed where a beautiful woman shifted and rose with a yawn as the light landed on her face.

"It's so bright." The woman groaned and rubbed her eyes. She had long wavy blonde hair that fell to her waist and dark blue eyes and was about 5'3. She wore a green and peach-colored dress, with the top being a dark green that had gold lining on it, and was sleeveless, as well as revealing a considerable portion of her enormous cleavage, covered through a veil of sorts. She had a ribbon on her neck, which was red in color, and had detached upper-arm portions of her dress's sleeves and had frilled gloves on her hands. She looked at Kila and IF with a small frown. "Who are you? Bothering me when I was nice and cozy here."

"Oh we're sorry. We'll be out now." IF apologized before her eyes widened and so did Kila's. "Whaat?! Lady Green Heart!" The two exclaimed.

"Oh, my. A pair of girl's voices?" The woman said in surprise and focused on their faces. "My, oh, my! I can't believe such cute girls came to visit me!"

"Huh? Me? C-Cute?" IF blushed. Kila flushed at that as well.

"O-Oh well thanks." Kila said.

"What are your names?" She asked.

"Y-Yes. M-My name is I-IF." IF stammered quickly.

"I'm Kila." Kila said composing herself though she was inwardly freaking out.

"IF and Kila. Those are quite cute names and match you very well." Green Heart complimented.

"Lady Green Heart called my name cute." IF fangirled.

"Me too." Kila said her own fangirl side slipping out.

"My, your two blushing faces is just as cute, too." Green Heart stated. "Since you two came how about we talk for a bit?"

"With us?" Kila and IF said together.

"Yes. I only have the elder men here to speak with, so I am a bit bored." Green Heart stated.

"That's true. I hardly see females working at the Basilicom." IF muttered.

"Yeah. It's a bit weird." Kila added. Green Heart stifled a yawn.

"My Lady, you look sleepy. We really shouldn't intrude in your resting." IF said.

"Oh, not to worry." Green Heart assured. "I just woke up after a night of playing games. I was sleeping to get some time in before the next online mission."

"Games?" IF questioned. "Does my lady Lady play video games?"

"Why, yes, I enjoy games, anime, manga, and any sub-cultural pastimes." Green Heart said with a bright smile.

"T-Then that webpage that was hidden in Lady Green Heart's blog?" IF asked. Kila gave IF a pitying smile knowing full well why she asked.

"My! Did you find my hidden page?" Green Heart said in shock before a happy smile appeared on her face. "I'm so happy. Oh, we MUST become friends. Yes, let's be friends!" Green Heart said clapping her hands together.

"Huh?" Kila said in shock. "F-F-Friends?"

"W-W-With us?" IF said in disbelief.

"I suppose such a close relationship with a goddess is intimidating." Green Heart stated.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! We're honored!" Kila and IF stated.

"Very well. Then we are now friends, Iffy and Kit." Green Heart said happily.

"I-I-I-Iffy…?!" IF said.

"K-K-K-Kit?" Kila said in surprise both at the nickname and how much she liked it.

"Well, as friends, nicknames are needed." Green Heart stated. "You can call me Vert."

"Is that your true name, Lady Green Heart?" IF asked.

"Yes." Vert said happily. "Oh, but feel free to call me anything, like Verty or Ver-Ver."

"Iffy...V-Ver-Ver…" IF muttered before fainting.

"K-KIt?" Kila muttered but unlike IF she managed to keep standing.

"Um are you two okay?" Vert asked worried.

 **A few minutes later**

"I'm sorry." IF apologized now awake. "I swooned, and lost myself there."

"Y-Yeah I was about to myself." Kila muttered. "But I'm good now."

"My, don't let me strain you two like that." Vert said. "I'm very happy I got to speak with you two so much."

"I'm happy as well Lady Green Heart." IF said with a smile.

"Me too." Kila said happily.

"My, you two were quite nervous a while ago, but it seems you two have gotten used to me." Vert noticed.

"I'm surprised, myself, too but I am still a little nervous." IF admitted.

"I'm not as nervous either. I'm just really excited." Kila said.

"Oh now, we're friends, so no need to be nervous." Vert said.

"I-I will try my best." IF said though she seemed to doubt it.

"I'm sure I can." Kila said a little more confident.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot to exchange emails with you." Vert said.

"Really?" Kila and IF said in shock.

"Of course, we're friends. Exchanging email between friends is quite normal." Vert said giving them her email.

"Lady Green Heart's email." IF said in awe.

"Yes!" IF and Kila said together in excitement.

"You two can email me at any time." Vert said smiling at their enthusiasm.

"Y-Yes!" The two said extremely happy.

"Oh. that's right! We have to leave." IF said though she didn't seem to happy about it. Kila nodded with a disappointed look on her face.

"My, how unfortunate." Vert said with a sigh. "But I suppose you have your needs to."

"We'll definitely come back though." IF promised.

"Yeah there's no way we wouldn't." Kila agreed.

"Yes. Please do come back. You two are welcome here any time." Vert said with a smile. "The next time you two come, I will have better tea prepared." The two exited the room and closed the door behind them before Vert frowned. "Iffy and Kit...Maybe those two can help me."

"So what were we talking about before?" IF asked.

"I don't know but it can't be too important if we forgot." Kila said shrugging. "Come on we better get to the hotel before those two start to freak."

 **With Julio**

"You may stop now." Fujin said and I sighed in relief since we'd been at it for a few hours and I opened my eyes and to my surprise he had a satisfied look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Try using some of your energy." He said simply. I was confused but I did what he said and formed a ki sphere and to my surprise it was a lot easier to do so and my control was better than before. "I'm sure you see. Takko was right about Serene making you temporarily able to learn and adapt much quicker than you should."

"Now what?" I questioned.

"Now you go get some dinner and I shall help you draw out your Share Energy at will." He said and excitement filled my veins. I bowed before leaving to the mess hall but not before stopping at the bathroom and found everyone eating and I went to the back before grabbing me a plate of pasta and a water before walking back and sitting at the table.

"You seem rather excited." Jason spoke and I looked at him.

"I am. Fujin's going to start showing me how to access Share Energy." I explained.

"Really?" Jason said in surprise. "I look forward to seeing the results."

"Are you implying you'd like a rematch soon?" I asked with a smirk.

"Of course. We've both gotten stronger and I'd like to see who's improved the most." Jason said.

"I'd like to see that myself." Kensei spoke up. "Your battle was quite entertaining."

"Yeah. Not to mention intense." Sayaka said.

"Indeed. That clash of beams was quite the sight to behold." Mia said taking a bite of her food.

"Well let's hope we don't destroy anything." I said finishing off my food and drink. "Well don't wanna keep Fujin waiting."

"Best of luck." Jason said and I nodded before walking back to the arena to find Fujin and to my surprise Purin who barked and ran over to me.

"Hey girl what are you doing here?" I asked kneeling down and rubbing her head.

"She made her way here apparently wishing to see you." Fujin commented. "Anyway are you ready?"

"Yes sir." I said standing up.

"Alright. Now Share Energy won't be easy for you to use since you are not a CPU. You will be not able to use Share Energy as effectively as them. They can use their supply at practically anytime with little to worry about while currently you can only use yours when you're in a dire situations from the looks of it. Plus they can recover theirs much easier due to the wide amounts of people who have faith in them while you will likely only have your friends and loved ones to recover your reserves." Fujin stated. "Share Energy while more powerful than standard ki but its very limited so I had you learn to control your energy better so you don't run out. It also has no strain on your body unlike the Kaioken."

"So is it possible for more to use both at the same time should the situation call for it?" I questioned.

"Yes it should be possible but you will likely only have a minute before you run out of power so it's a last resort move." Fujin said.

"Got it." I said. "Now what do we do?"

"Simple. Share Energy is similar enough to your ki that you should be able to draw it out the same way you did your ki. However, it will likely be much more difficult to do so." Fujin stated.

"That's where that temporary ability Serene gave me kicks in right?" I questioned and he nodded. "Alright let's get started." I muttered before sitting down and concentrating and tried to draw it out. After about an hour Fujin spoke up.

"Let's try a different method." He said and I nodded before standing up and stretching. "Let's think back to your fight with Jason. What was going through your mind before you accessed Share Energy?" I thought back to that moment before speaking up.

"I just felt a strong desire to keep fighting." I said with a shrug. "Nothing else."

"Are you sure?" Fujin questioned. "Is there anything else?" I thought back again for a bit. Was there anything else I just didn't notice? I thought hard about but nothing came to me so I just shook my head. "I don't think that's enough to work with. There must have been another factor that must have occured."

"Maybe." I agreed slightly discouraged that I had no idea what pushed me to activate it.

"At any rate it's getting late. I will show you to the room you will be staying at for the time being." Fujin said so I picked up Purin before he lead me out of the arena and up to the third floor. We arrived at a door. "There is a bath and your things should be in there." He stated.

"Good." I said.

"Do not be discouraged. You cannot be expected to master it on the first time and you've accomplished much so far in such a short period of time." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "We will do more in order to help you draw it out but don't forget you still have to train yourself in other ways." I nodded at that since there were still a lot of techniques I can learn. "Now rest and we will pick back up tomorrow." I nodded since I was pretty tired. He left and I entered the room and found it to be rather nice with a large bed, TV, a few dressers and even closet. I set Purin on the bed where she curled up before getting my things for my shower.

"I wonder what the girls are up to?" I muttered as I walked into the bathroom.

 **With the girls**

"And so our heroes have arrived to the party." Neptune narrated as they entered the dining room in the Basilicom. There was a large table set with a lot of good looking food.

"What was that narration for?" Compa asked before noticing the food. "Mmm, the food looks soooo good!"

"Well, hello there." Yvoire said walking into the dining room. "Are you enjoying the meal?"

"We were just about to dig in." Neptune said taking a seat along with the others. "I know! Can you recommend us something? There's so much to choose."

"I'm glad you asked!" Yvoire said enthusiastically. "I recommend the food coming out right now." He gestured to one dish. "This here is the Doggang Muck Special, Truffle Caviar Delight. It's made with fine, local ingredients only available here in Leanbox." Neptune began to drool lightly at the smell.

"Now that's my Leanbox! This is going to be good." Neptune said excitedly.

"Wow!" Compa said just as excited. "How was this plate made?" She asked.

"Fresh truffles and caviars delicately arranged by Sir Muck." Yvoire explained. "We then have olive oil poured by Sir Sten Biller. A true delight."

"So, none of the chefs did anything?" IF sweat dropped. "And the flavor is only from olive oil?"

"Yeah that seems a bit weird." Kila said getting a bad feeling that IF was sharing as well.

"Who cares?" Neptune said taking a large piece from the plate. "I'm taking this big piece. Here I go." Neptune said raising it to her lips.

"Wait up, Nep!" IF said in realization. "Don't eat it." Kila's eyes widened in realization but it was too late and Neptune ate it and swallowed with a satisfied smile.

"Hm? What's the matter, Iffy?" Neptune questioned. "Did you want that big piece I took? Welp too bad for you. It's nice and comfy in my stomach already." Kila let out a sigh of relief.

"Wha-?" IF muttered confused. "Did I think wrong or something?" IF questioned but at that moment Neptune fell from her chair sideways and onto the ground. "Nep!" IF yelled rising from her chair and rushing to Neptune.

"Nep-Nep just fell over!" Compa exclaimed running to Neptune and checking on her. "What happened?!"

"He did this!" Kila said glaring in hate at Yvoire.

"You poisoned Nep!" IF said in anger.

"P-Poison?!" Compa gasped.

"Exactly. Now we know she was truly tainted with evil." Yvoire said triumphantly.

"Poison can't tell the difference between good and evil!" IF snapped.

"Yeah. Of course she's affected." Kila growled.

"Nep-Nep!" Compa exclaimed holding her up gently. "Can you hear me? Answer me Nep-Nep!" Compa cried only for Neptune to stay still. At that moment several guards entered.

"Men!" Yvoire shouted. "Capture these girls! They are followers of Overlord Momus!" Yvoire ordered and the guards complied only for Kila to jump in front of the girls and grab the nearest guard by his arm before throwing him into the others tripping them up

"Run!" Kila exclaimed and IF nodded before helping Compa carry Neptune.

"Enough!" A familiar voice shouted. Everyone turned towards the doorway and found Vert who had a frown on her face. "Iffy, Kit, are you alright?"

"Lady Vert!" Kila and IF cried out in relief leaving Compa confused.

"My Lady they are criminals and they attacked-" Yvoire began before Vert cut him off.

"I heard but I highly doubt they truly are. Also you did just attempt to arrest them on a crime I'm certain you did not properly look into. I believe they were justified in self defense" Vert said coolly. "I will have you leave them be. They are coming with me and I shall judge this for myself if they're criminals."

"Y-Yes my Lady." Yvoire complied though he seemed a tad upset. Vert lead the the girls to her room.

"Place her on my bed." Vert instructed and IF and Compa nodded before helping Neptune onto the bed. Neptune was very cold and looked to be in pain.

"Is she by any chance the goddess of Leanbox?" Compa asked Kila and IF.

"Yes." The two said relieved that she helped them.

"Wow! You two knew Miss Goddess?!" Compa said happily.

"Yeah. Lady Vert how did you know something bad was happening?" IF asked.

"I am a goddess so it was easy to find out who was in attendance today." Vert explained. "I was gonna skip the party in order to finish my backlog of games and I saw your names Kit and Iffy so I went in and saw the commotion and you about to flee and stepped in."

"Um, I've heard you were very busy, but was that because…" IF trailed off

"Why, yes. I wanted to clear my backlogs and I had missions to clear online." Vert said. "Playing games and chatting online is more fun than some boring party."

"Iffy. Is the goddess of Leanbox, dare I say?" Compa asked.

"Yeah. A hardcore gamer." IF said. "Guess I lost the bet with Nep."

"Yeah. Shame she's you know…" Kila said since she wanted to see her reaction to this.

"No what exactly happened?" Vert questioned.

 **A few minutes later**

"...And he poisoned Nep thinking she was evil." IF finished.

"I can't believe something like this happened under me and that Yvoire would do that." Vert said sighing. "Also is Nep her name?"

"Well that's what I call her but her full name is Neptune." IF said causing Vert's eyes to widen.

"This is Neptune?" Vert muttered in surprise.

"Lady Vert?" Compa asked curious.

"Oh it's nothing." Vert apologized. "Anyway while stopping Momus' messenger is important ridding Neptune of her poison is first priority."

"Her face is starting to turn blue." Compa said in worry.

"It seems the poison Iffy got from Yvoire is from the ancients." Vert muttered.

"Wow Lady Vert has so much knowledge of poisons." Compa exclaimed.

"My, oh, no. I have no knowledge of poison at all." Vert said quickly.

"Hmm? Then how did you know about it?" Compa asked.

"Why, I just searched it online when everyone was talking." Vert said. "Just in case, I also posted it on 765-chan and a pro answered in seconds." Compa sweat dropped at that. "My, what's with that slightly dull look on your face?" Vert questioned.

"The Lady is more...Accomplished than I thought." Compa said.

"Is it more, or did both Iffy and Compa put distance between me?" Vert asked since both IF and Compa scooched back. Kila was the only one who didn't.

"Of course not! Was there any detox methods?" IF questioned.

"Yes, but to make the antidote, it requires an ingredient from a monster." Vert said.

"Easy." Kila said with a smirk.

"Yeah right up our alley." IF said in agreement. "Let's go Compa."

"Yessy!" Compa said determined.

"Now, now I do hope you're not forgetting me." Vert said.

"Huh?" Kila exclaimed.

"W-What?" IF said confused.

"Oh how cruel you two don't want to be with me." Vert said hurt.

"T-T-That wasn't what we meant!" IF protested causing Kila to nod rapidly.

"I'm just pulling your legs. You two are such cuties, even when stressed." Vert said.

"C-Cutie?" IF and Kila exclaimed blushing.

"If you want to grind levels at the previous dungeon don't worry." Vert said. "The one before was meant for four people. Now that I am here though I can augment the fourth slot. I will show you my pro skills." Vert said with a confident smirk.

"When you say pro skills…" IF began before being cut off.

"My, of course, pro as in a gamer." Vert said confidently.

"But if Lady Vert comes who will look after Nep-Nep?" Compa asked worriedly.

"Oh, that should not be a problem." Vert said before clapping her hands. Immediately a girl in a blue dress with brown hair and shockingly, a white pig head came in.

"Ran-Ran!" She said.

"Wha-?! What is that?!" Compa said caught off guard.

"Ran-Ran is Ran-Ran!" Ran-Ran said happily.

"Lady Vert...This is…" IF trailed off.

"My, do neither of you know Ran-Ran?" Vert asked while Kila stared at Ran-Ran before realizing what it is.

"Oh! I know what this is." Kila said happily. "It's the Stand Alone Complex of Gamindustri!"

"Stand what?" Compa asked completely lost.

"Ran-Ran roams Gamindustri, seeking to right the wrongs of questionable games." Kila explained. "I saw one before when I was with…" She trailed off and coughed. "Anyway there are lots out there and are very friendly especially if you're nice to them."

"Yes. Quite knowledgeable Kit." Vert praised causing Kila to blush. "This one came to Leanbox a while back, and I've kept it as a pet."

"That a pet?" IF questioned.

"Oh, don't underestimate Ran-Ran. Ran-Ran is better than any guard dog." Vert said confidently.

"Ran-Ran says, woof-woof!" Ran-Ran said happily.

"Aww." Kila cooed.

"It is very neutral to matters, so you can trust Ran-Ran." Vert said assuring the girls who were unsure.

"Ran-Ran askes Lady Vert. What do you want with Ran-Ran?" Ran-Ran asked.

"Blah-blah-blah…and so I need you to keep Neptune safe while we are gone." Vert explained.

"Roger!" Ran-Ran shouted excitedly.

"Now, that's done, let's get going, shall we?" Vert asked.

"Wait we should tell Crim-Crim what's happened!" Compa cried out.

"Yeah, he won't want to be left out of the loop." IF agreed. Compa took out her phone and began to call him.

"Who is Crim-Crim?" Vert questioned.

"Another friend of ours. He came with us to Leanbox but he had his own business to attend to." IF explained. "He's a good guy but he can be weird at time and he's a little too battle crazy at times."

"Really? Is he strong?" Vert asked.

"Insanely strong." Kila said with certainty. "He managed to beat the CPU of Lastation though he did have help."

"Really?" Vert said quite surprised. "Is Crim-Crim actually his name?"

"No his name is Julio but he also goes by Crimson." Kila said.

"That name does sound familiar...Oh! Did he participate in a tournament that was recent?" Vert asked.

"Yes. Did you see it Lady Vert?" IF asked in surprise.

"Yes. I admit he is certainly a powerful one but I was mostly interested in the Share Energy he was using." Vert stated.

"It's a long story and he'll need to be here to explain it." Kila stated. "All you need to know about him is that you can trust him."

"I'll take your word for it Kit." Vert said.

"Okay by Crim-Crim. Love you." Compa said hanging up.

"Love? Are you and him…?" Vert said trailing off.

"Yessy. He's my boyfriend." Compa said.

"He's mine also." Kila stated.

"My, oh, my. I wonder what type of person he is." Vert stated surprised at the current events.

"Anyways, Crim-Crim was gonna come and help but I told him we're fine for now." Compa stated. "He said to call if we need help though and when Nep-Nep's healed."

"Yeah we shouldn't need him against a monster." IF said. "Come on let's get to the dungeon."

 **30 minutes later**

"Sylhet Spear!" Vert declared summoning a large spear that impaled three monsters at once killing them. "That was quite easy."

"Wow Lady Vert is strong." Compa said happily.

"Well these monsters aren't exactly strong." Vert replied. They had been exploring the dungeon looking for a monster called a Sky Whale and hadn't found it yet but they did run into several other monsters that were easy to deal with.

"We came quite far, but I don't see Mr. Monster here." Compa said.

"We should be on the right path, so I assume we're close." Vert said as they continued walking.

"There are a lot of monsters though. It's getting really tedious." Kila muttered.

"Yeah I think it's best we get what we need and zip out." IF said.

"Lady Vert?" Compa asked getting her attention. "You won't change forms like the other goddesses."

"Change forms?" Vert said initially confused. "My, you mean Hard Drive Divinity?"

"I would love to see Lady Vert in HDD from!" IF said excitedly.

"If it's anything like the others it would certainly be a sight to behold." Kila said in agreement.

"Now. this poses a problem. HDD does use quite some power." Vert pointed out. Kila mentally agreed with that since her own form burned a lot of energy as well. "But, if Iffy and Kit can call me Vert-Vert or Verty, something may happen."

"Give my Lady a nickname? But that would be disrespectful." IF exclaimed.

"I mean if they're asking you is it really disrespectful?" Kila pointed out.

"B-But still." IF protested.

"Now come on. You do want to see my special form, right?" Vert questioned. "You both just have to say the magical word."

"V-" IF began.

"Yes…" Vert said egging her on.

"V-V-Ver…" IF continued.

"Just a little more." Vert said completely unaware of what was behind her.

"Um…" Compa and Kila piped up noticing what was behind them.

"Hm? Is anything of matter, Compa and Kit?" Vert questioned before gasping. "My! You want to call me by nickname too, don't you?"

"Oh, no, that's not it." Compa said. "There's a monster right…" Compa said trailing off.

"Behind me?" Vert said before a roar was heard and she quickly turned around and drew her spear facing the large blue whale that could fly that was behind her. "My, how luck comes by." Vert said with a smile. "This monster here is what we have been looking for."

"Wha-? When?" IF demanded.

"Mr. Monster came by just when you were both flirting with each other." Compa said.

"Yeah, glad it was patient to wait for you guys a bit." Kila said drawing her knife.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you two saying?" IF stammered blushing. "I-I wasn't flirting at all!"

"You were. I've used these same methods before I met you guys." Kila said.

"Oh, Iffy is so cute in denial too." Vert said sighing with happiness. "The gap in her persona is so...tasty." Vert finished. "Well, but I suppose now is not the time to enjoy the moment."

"Yeah let's kill this thing and get what we need." Kila said determined. The whale responded to the challenge by sending a tornado at them that they quickly avoided. Kila sprinted forward and slashed it's underbelly causing it to bellow in pain and swing it's tail at her but Kila rolled under it before quickly stabbing the tail before it could react. The whale roared before sending another tornado that nailed Kila and sent her flying. Kila recovered and dug her feet into the ground to slow herself.

"Sylhet Spear!" Vert said sending another spear that stabbed into it's wing causing it to roar in pain. IF rushed forward and slashed the whale rapidly with her katars before jumping back to avoid a spray of purple liquid that corroded the ground where she previously stood.

"That thing can launch poison?!" Kila yelled. Compa sent a Compa Love Heart at the beast causing it roar in pain.

"Demon Flames!" IF shouted causing a pillar of fire to shoot out from under the whale causing it to howl as it began to burn. The moment the fire died down Vert rushed in and stabbed the whale multiple times before slashing it. The whale bellowed in pain before sending a storm of wind at the group causing them to raise the arms and try to resist the wind.

"Damn it! This winds intense!" IF snapped struggling to hold her ground. Compa meanwhile was struggling the most to resist and was almost blown back if it had not been for Kila to catch her.

"You okay?" Kila asked and Compa nodded. "Good." Kila said before shouting. "Any ideas?"

"Yes. Can any of you three send a powerful projectile at it to stun it?" Vert questioned. "If so then I can finish it."

"Yeah I got something." Kila said taking a small step forward and putting her knife in it's sheath and her hands to the side. "It won't be as powerful but it'll do some damage." She began to charging a purple orb. "Take this! Galick Gun!" Kila shouted firing the purple beam that pushed through the wind with difficulty and nailed the creature causing it to roar in pain and stop the wind.

"Thank you Kit!" Vert said with a smirk before shooting forward and slashing the whale from multiple directions at speeds that the other girls couldn't even keep up with before fling her spear at the whale causing a small explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal the dead whale before it faded away leaving a drop. Vert walked towards the drop and smiled. "We have the ingredient for the antidote. Shall we depart?"

"Auu." IF said sighing in disappointment. "Lady Vert didn't even need to use her special form."

"I'm sure you'll see the Lady in it one day." Compa said gently to IF. "Don't take it too hard."

"Yes, Iffy one day and soon." Vert promised.

"Let's get going to the Basilicom before Neptune dies on us." Kila said and the three nodded before they ran towards the exit of the dungeon.

 **At the Basilicom**

"Now, let's start making the antidote." Vert said once they arrived in her room. Neptune's face had started to turn purple. "Compa? Can you help?"

"Um, I'm not a pharmacist, so I can't make medicine thingies." Compa said quickly.

"Now that poses a problem. None of us are experts in the field besides Compa." Vert pointed out.

"Well, how about Ran-Ran?" Compa suggested.

"Ran-Ran is Ran-Ran, so I don't know." Ran-Ran said simply.

"Compa, you're the only one remotely in a similar field. Please help." IF pleaded.

"You want to save Neptune don't you?" Vert asked softly.

"I want to save Nep-Nep, but I'm not the right person to save Nep-Nep." Compa said sadly.

"I don't understand. Can you explain a bit?" IF asked.

"I kept it secret, but I actually failed at nursing school." Compa explained. "There's no way I could do something like this."

"That's it?" Kila exclaimed. "I thought it'd be worse."

"Huh?" Compa said confused.

"It's not like we're gonna let you shoulder the burden alone." IF pointed out.

"Yes. We will assist to the greatest extent possible." Vert said with certainty.

"Compa, tell us what to do, and we'll do it." IF said with a confident smile. "Let's save Nep, together."

"Iffy, Vert, Kila…" Compa said touched by her friends kindness before nodding and gaining a determined look. "Alright let's help Nep-Nep."

 **Meanwhile**

"Sit." I said to Purin who did as she was told. "Good girl." I said rubbing her head and giving her a treat. "Give me paw." Purin lifted her paw and placed it on my outstretched hand. "Very good girl!" I said giving her a treat. "You're learning quickly." I said before sitting on my bed. "I wonder if they've cured Nep yet? Eh they'll call when she's healed so no need to worry." I said glancing at Purin who looked at me sweetly. "What? Want on the bed?" I asked and she barked. "Alright hop on." She waddled to the edge and jumped on top before moving over to near my pillow, spun in a circle, and curled up. "Yeah, I'm sleepy too girl." I yawned before getting under the covers. I was out before I knew it but to my surprise I found myself in a familiar white place.

"Heyo!" A familiar voice said and I turned around to see Serene smiling. However, she was severely different than before since she now had the appearance of a full grown woman and was about three inches shorter than me. Her hair and eye color were the same but she was more... _developed._ Her chest was slightly smaller than Compa's and her figure was rather impressive.

"Oh what's with the staring." She questioned.

"Oh sorry! It's just well…' I trailed off.

"I know I know." She said with a teasing smile. "I change between my child self, my teenage self, and my adult self within every week or so."

"I just happened to catch you when you were your kid self then huh?" I questioned.

"Yep." She said popping the p.  
"So what did you call me for?" I questioned.

"Well I came to tell you that Neptune should be all good soon." Serene said causing me to sigh in relief. "Also I came to warn you."  
"About what?" I asked slightly nervous.

"Tomorrow...You need to be careful. I have a strong feeling that you're gonna encounter someone beyond your abilities at the moment." Serene said with a worried edge in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked worried.

"I mean that this guy is the final boss level of opponent." She stated. "You will lose this fight no matter how hard you try so please just try to survive."

"I'll try but you know that my Saiyan blood will probably be a problem right?" I questioned.

"I do. Which is why all I'm asking you is to survive. We don't have a way to bring you back from dying or at least one where we don't have to sacrifice so much." Serene stated.

"Alright. I'll try to survive against this guy." I promised. "Is there anything else you need to tell me."

"No. Is there anything you need to ask me?" Serene questioned.

"Yeah...How are things in my world?" I asked.

"Well...Your parents are having you searched for and your friends are worried but it seems they're moving on." Serene explained.

"Didn't take all that long, huh?" I muttered. "Oh well don't plan on heading back anyways."

"Well I need to go." Serene said before letting out a 'oh'. "Also, be patient when it comes to Share Energy, you'll master it eventually and just remember...You have amazing friends that will stand by you." With that the white space disappeared and I woke up.

"Why would she remind me of that?" I muttered to myself. "I'm well aware of that." I sighed before laying back. I wasn't even sleepy anymore for some reason and I glanced at my bag. I had brought along the gravity chamber...Screw it. I got up and dressed in my old gi before grabbing my backpack. Purin looked up at me and cocked her head to the side. "I'll be back girl, go back to sleep." Purin yawned before doing just that and I walked to the window before flying off to a good clearing. I pulled out the capsule and tossed it out causing the chamber to appear and I entered it. "Let's switch it to times twenty." I muttered after I put on my training weights. I set it to twenty and immediately felt the intense pressure but it wasn't enough. "Screw it, times twenty-five." I turned it up and felt the pressure rise and force me to hunch over but I smirked. "Let's get started!"

 **With the girls**

"I-It's done!" Compa said happily. "We can save Nep-Nep now!" She held up a small bottle filled with purple liquid.

"That was easy." Kila said. "It took no time at all."

"I was surprised that we could just Goggle the recipe of the antidote." Vert said.

"Ran-Ran thinks you should give the medicine now." Ran-Ran spoke up.

"Okay, Nep-Nep, open wide." Compa said filling a spoonful and trying to put it in Neptune's mouth but Neptune refused to open her mouth.

"She has her lips shut tight." Vert said in surprise.

"It really stinks, so I think she must have shut her mouth by instinct." IF said with an exasperated smile.

"No! Bad Nep-Nep!" Compa said firmly. "If you don't open up, I'll pour it through you're nose!"

"Ran-Ran thinks that is not a good idea." Ran-Ran said.

"I know! In this kind of scene, you have to pass it mouth-to-mouth!" Vert suggested.

"M-M-M-Mouth-to-mouth?!" IF exclaimed.

"Yes. Isn't it romantic? Just like Snow White." Vert said dreamily.

"I guess so, but to put it into action." IF said blushing.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind seeing that but…" Kila trailed off.

"Does Lady Vert dream of being kissed by a prince too?" Compa asked completely oblivious.

"My, of course. Only, I prefer my prince to 2D." Vert said like that was normal.

"..." The four simply stared blankly at her.

"But, seeing Neptune awaken through Compa's gentle kiss is romantic too, no?" Vert questioned.

"Well she is dating someone though." Kila pointed out.

"True." Vert said sighing.

"I mean I'd be fine with kissing another girl but I'm not sure about everyone else." Kila said.

"Wait are you into both girls and boys?" IF said in surprise.

"Yep." Kila said. "Now back to the topic at hand. How do we get Nep here to take the antidote?"

"I know! Nep-Nep should take the antidote with her favorite pudding!" Compa said with sparkling eyes.

"Just like making a kid eat their vegetables." IF muttered. "That might actually work."

"Oh, no. I meant I was going to make an antidote pudding." Compa said.

"What?" IF said.

 **A few minutes later.**

"Ran-Ran is surprised you made it. The color is unique." Ran-Ran commented. It indeed was since it was a pale purple color.

"Open wide! It's Nep-Nep's favorite pudding to the rescue." Compa said holding a spoonful to Neptune's mouth causing Neptune to open her mouth.

"Ran-Ran is surprised her mouth opened." Ran-Ran said in surprise.

"I can believe how easy Nep opened her mouth to the pudding." IF exclaimed.

"Are you really surprised?" Kila questioned.

"Now that you mention it...No." IF conceded.

"The pudding is mightier than the sword, I see." Vert muttered. Neptune swallowed the pudding and remained still for a bit.

"Nep-Nep are you feeling better? Hurry and wake up." Compa pleaded.

"It'll take some time before the effects appear, so let's wait." IF said only for Neptune to open her eyes and jump off the bed pumping her fist.

"Neptune, back in business!" Neptune declared dramatically.

"Whaaaat?!" IF exclaimed.

"Nep-Nep...It's Nep-Nep." Compa said sniffling.

"Good to have you back Neptune." Kila said with a smile.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Compa and Kila. Looks like I made everyone worry." Neptune said with a sweat drop.

"Hello? We're here too, you know?" IF said though she was smiling.

"Oh, yeah super thanks to you too, Iffy." Neptune said smiling at IF. "Now this is what friends are about."

"My, my, and no words of gratitude for me?" Vert said turning Neptune's attention to her.

"Ran-Ran, too." Ran-Ran said jumping up and down. Neptune stared at them for a bit.

"Uh...Who are they?" Neptune asked.

 **A few minutes later**

"So, Lady Vert helped save you." Compa finished explaining.

"Ran-Ran, too!" Ran-Ran said happily.

"That wasn't here-like for me to get poisoned. Shame on me." Neptune said embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Nep." IF said guiltily. "It could've been avoided, but I couldn't do it."

"Me too." Kila spoke up. "I knew about it too and I forgot."

"Oh, you two worry too much." Neptune said dismissively. "C'mon, come at me like you usually do. I mean, my jokes and puns don't shine without ya taking jabs at me and Kila going along just to annoy you."

"Nep, I can't believe how quick you're back to normal despite all this." IF muttered.

"I can. Just the sort of thing you'd expect from her." Kila said happily.

"Heheheheh." Neptune laughed. "Now that's my Iffy and Kila." She said before turning to Vert and Ran-Ran. "And a thanks to you too, Vert, Ran-Ran."

"Please, it was my pleasure." Vert said smiling. "But, you are a goddess too, so you do be careful."

"Lady Vert, did you know Nep was a goddess?" IF asked.

"Yes, from the very beginning." Vert answered. IF, Compa, and Kila fell silent at that.

"Ran-Ran will go with the flow and stay silent." Ran-Ran muttered to herself.

"Wait. Why the silence?" Neptune asked uncomfortable with the silence. "Why is the air so cold all of a sudden? Oh, I know!" Neptune said in realization. "Everyone's uncomfortable because I was fighting Vert in the Console War!"

"Nep, you're not helping to clear the air with your comments." IF pointed out.

"Oh, right. Well, you know me. I really can't take this serious feel." Neptune said shrugging. "But, I can transform to outlast this serious scene."

"My, I've only heard through rumor, but you are quite interesting." Vert said quite amused with Neptune before turning to the other three. "No need to worry you three. I'm not interested in the Console War."

"Really?" Compa asked in surprise.

"Why, if I was truly an enemy, I would not have helped at all." Vert pointed out.

"But as a goddess, why are you not interested in the Console War?" IF questioned.

"We have been fighting very long time by heeding the word we received." Vert began.

"What do you mean word?" Compa asked curiously.

"We heed the word of the former goddess who created us." Vert answered.

"So the former goddess is like your mother?" Compa asked.

"I did not see the former goddess much as a mother, but I suppose so." Vert said before continuing. "And truth be told, as long as I have my games, I care less of being a god."

"That was quite blunt." Compa said.

"The Lady is exceeding my expectations in a bad way." IF muttered.

"I don't know, I like that part of her." Kila said happily.

"What's your thoughts, Neptune?" Vert asked with a serious tone. "Do you want to gain rule of the world?"

"Hmmm...Well, I'm not sure. Especially without my memory." Neptune answered.

"Is that true?" Vert asked in surprise.

"Yes. Apart from Nep-Nep's name, she can't remember a thing." Compa stated. "I can confirm."

"Heh, I actually learned I'm a goddess from Noire." Neptune said with a small laugh.

"Noire?" Vert muttered. "Ah, Lastation's goddess. So you already…"

"Yes." Compa answered. "She didn't seem to like Nep-Nep at first, but now they're best buddies."

"I'm amazed you could get along with that hard-headed Noire." Vert complimented.

"Well, I am the main character of the game, after all. Yay!" Neptune said happily. "Oh and get this Noire even got a boyfriend."

"Did she now?" Vert said in surprise. "Quite interesting. Anyways, it seems I can trust you with what I wanted to speak on."

"Oh? Like inviting us to play online? I don't mind, but I wanna be an elf." Neptune said.

"My, I would love to have you all join my sessions, but that's not it." Vert said. "What I wanted to...Oh my, it's so late. Well, could you come tomorrow?"

"That'll be hard since the Basilicom thinks we're messengers of Momus." IF pointed out.

"That is of no concern." Vert said assuring them. "I will take care of everything, so Iffy, please rest up."

"No one noticed me." Ran-Ran said sadly before feeling a patting sensation on her head and she looked up to see Kila with a friendly smile.

"Don't worry, you'll get your moment to shine." Kila said reassuringly.

"Thank you miss." Ran-Ran said happily.

"Anyways let's get going. The chapter's long enough." Neptune said.

 **AN: You're not wrong Neptune. This was long! Anyways let's go over the latest review we got.**

 **HunterXKiller87: Thanks for the review it's appreciated. I checked your stories and they're pretty good.**

 **I'm answering the Ultra Instinct question here since it's very important. Whether or not I incorporate it is completely dependent on the poll I have going. If people want the god forms than yes it's entirely possible but if people don't then no it won't be incorporated. As for how I'll incorporate it remains to be seen.**

 **Now the next chapter is gonna also be long and it will involve Julio facing the main villain who I revealed to be named Kobura. I'm not gonna reveal anything else about how the fight will go down but it expect it to be a long one.**

 **Now my thoughts on Super.**

 **First thing I want to say is this: This is MY opinion if you have any problems with it and you aren't going to be respectful about it, DON'T bother leaving a review or messaging me. This isn't the place to start crap like that. Now moving on to my thoughts on it, it wasn't perfect no denying that. It had several problems and a bad start all things considered but I still LOVED Super. I'm not ignorant of it's problems but I still enjoyed it. The first thing I truly want to talk about was Goku. WHY IS HE SO STUPID?! HE WASN'T THIS DUMB IN Z HECK WE SEEMED SMARTER DURING DRAGON BALL AS A KID! Seriously, in both the English dub and sub of Z Goku wasn't even close to this stupid! Also how the fuck has Goku NEVER kissed Chi-Chi? He married her and he had two kids with her and before someone says sex doesn't always involve kissing I'll give you that but the idea he has never kissed her once is just bullshit. Before someone brings up the manga: The manga and the anime are two different things so don't bother. Now apart from his stupidity I still enjoyed him in it but damn is it hard to ignore. Next is the whole Goku's completely responsible for the TOP. That's not entirely true because from what we saw from the episode he went to Zeno's place both Zenos were bored and were trying gonna find something fun to do so I find it hard to believe that Zeno wouldn't have started the TOP on his own without Goku bringing it up. Plus Zeno added that universe erasure rule because he knew that the winning universe would bring the other ones back. Before people say that it was bull that he knew that would happen, keep in mind he's the OMNI KING for a reason(A reason we don't know yet but there's a reason) and he's likely not as dumb as he lets on. He's just lax with Goku because Goku's the only person who looks past his position as the Omni King and treats him like a friend**

 **Now I'm gonna go over the arcs. I'm not counting ones like Copy Vegeta though.**

 **Battle of Gods: While it had the infamous episode five(Watch the English dub for a better animated version) I enjoyed this arc. I definitely agree with the idea that they should have started Super after the movies instead of redoing them but I still enjoyed the fight with Beerus and it's a shame we don't see him legitimately fight again. I give this arc a 7/10.**

 **Resurrection F: I liked Ginyu appearing again but apart from that I can't really say I liked anything else. Not much to say about it so I give this arc a 3/10.**

 **Universe 6 VS Universe 7: The first original arc in Super and I loved it. It had good fights, great animated moments and it introduced my favorite character introduced in Super: Hit. I love his Time Skip abilities and his fighting style plus I like the little background we got from him. Seriously if he gets his own spin off I would watch it without question. Then there was the fight with Goku and my God this was the fight Super needed. It was well animated, good dialogue and the return of the Kaioken. Though I will say I wish Buu got to fight. I give this arc a 8/10.**

 **Goku Black: First off I will say that I did find Trunks' out of nowhere abilities bullsh*t. He deserved his moment to shine but not in such a dumb and unexplained way. Moving on, I did love the plot behind this and the concept behind Goku Black and Zamasu(I will get to him later) the idea that a Supreme Kai would desire to wipe mortals off the face of all the universes was a good one. Did they handle it well? Well apart from Trunks' power boost and the ending, I do think they did. It had great fights and the characters themselves were good. My favorite part was single handedly Vegito. He was here for a short time but his appearance and battle with Zamasu was incredibly well well animated. I did dislike the retcon but it's not that big a deal. Then there was Zamasu. I hated him. I hate characters with God complexes and the fact he considered himself so greatly despite the fact that if it wasn't for Goku Black he wouldn't have accomplished anything and I was glad to see him be put in his place by the beings he considered nothing more than bugs. Now for Goku Black: he was the best part of the arc. He was such a chilling villain and I loved how different they he was compared to Goku. This arc had it's problems but it was still awesome so I give it a 8/10.**

 **Tournament of Power: Oh boy. This arc had a lot of problems and felt rushed but it was easily the best arc in Super(IMO). I loved the concept behind it and the characters introduced. Next let's go over Caulifla and Kale: I didn't find them to be a big problem. Yes it's dumb that they got so powerful but I enjoyed their characters, they're fusion into Kefla and the fights we got from them and I hope we see more of them in the future if they have Goku and Vegeta visit Universe 6. Now for my second favorite character in Super: Jiren. Yes we don't get anything other than a generic backstory behind him but damn was he a badass. He bodied Goku, Vegeta, Hit, and Frieza with no effort and the first two both at once. I liked the concept that he considers strength to be absolute because he's not entirely wrong. Think about it Goku and his friends constantly listen to Beerus because he's stronger than them and can destroy them with no effort and everyone listens to Zeno because he can erase everything. Now do I think that we should get more from Jiren? Yes he's such a strong fighter who might I add doesn't even have godly ki like Goku and Vegeta do yet he surpassed his God of Destruction, can you imagine what'd he be able to do WITH God ki? I believe that when the next Dragon Ball series comes around we WILL see Jiren again. Next my favorite thing to come out from this arc: Ultra Instinct. I love this because 1 it's not exclusive to Goku, everybody can get Ultra Instinct but it's not easy 2 it's simple but it's still an incredible transformation. Now do I find it bull that Goku mastered something that God's can't obtain easily? No. Why? Because it's not like it came out of nowhere. It's been hinted from the beginning and I always knew it would make an appearance again, granted not in this type of circumstances but hey it happened. Next was the fights: There were a lot but the best without a doubt was Goku VS Jiren a fight I think is number one in Dragon Ball as a whole. Next was the ending of this arc and Super. I loved it, seeing Goku and Frieza team up was something I didn't think would happen but boy was it good. Do I think that the universes were brought back too quickly? No. We knew full god damn well that the universes were gonna be brought back from the beginning when it was stated the universes that lost would be erased and I think the ones complaining about it just don't know a damn thing about Dragon Ball as a whole because that's how Dragon Ball does things. I loved this arc and I didn't have as big of a problem as everybody else did so I give this arc a 9/10.**

 **Do I think that people are overly critical about Super? Yes. Do I think they're entirely wrong? No because those who legitimately dive into Super's flaws and aren't assholes about it(CoughSwagKageCough) and give good reasoning behind it. I also believe that most people who hate on Super never likely never liked Dragon Ball anyway and or are blinded by nostalgia or jumped on the hate train instead of give it a chance and forming their own opinions and to those who act like there wasn't anything good about Super, I feel sorry that you can't get past your hate and give it chance. I know it's not a super in-depth review and I know you guys have your own beliefs on this series but I'm not doing this to force you guys to believe I'm right. I'm doing this to give you my thoughts on a anime series that I love and will likely always love.**

 **All I have to say is that I loved Dragon Ball Super, it wasn't perfect but it was good enough for me flaws and all and for, me that's all that matters.**

 **Now onto the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, ideas, and suggestions for the future of the story. Any questions you have I'll likely answer with a PM. Criticism is accepted but flames are not. Also if you want to tell me your thoughts on Dragon Ball Super go ahead whether it be review or PM.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Neptune and friends discover Vert's powers were stolen and soon track the thief and find out she's Arfoire. Julio arrives to help when things go bad, but a new foe beyond anybody he's ever met stops him. Does Julio stand a chance? Will he live? Find out next time on: A Deadly Foe and Don't Die Julio! Don't miss it.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27: Deadly Foe and Don't Die Julio!**

 **AN: Alright got this done and I hope you guys enjoy it. Now it's time to get back to my other fic. Nothing else to say so let's get right into it.**

 **Bold=Author  
** _Italics=Thinking/Card Explanations  
_ Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

I let out a yell as I shot forward and slammed a fist against Jason's creating a shockwave that knocked down a couple of nearby trees in the forest we were sparring in. The two struggled to overpower the other before I let out a roar and fired a ki blast from my fist that sent Jason flying back. Jason recovered by doing a couple of flips and landing on his feet in time to block a roundhouse from me. Jason then grabbed me and flung me away but I thought fast and fired a beam from my hand that Jason was forced to block and redirect away from him. He then looked around and noticed there were several ki spheres surrounding him and turned to me and I simply smirked at him.

"Hellzone Grenade!" I shouted throwing my arms down causing the blasts to shoot down towards Jason causing a massive explosion and smoke to fill the air. When the smoke cleared Jason was standing with a purple barrier around him. "A force field? Where was that during the tournament?"

"I just barely learned it about a day before you arrived." Jason answered.

"That's enough for now. You two have no sense of self control in an enjoyable fight and we don't need you two injuring each other." Fujin said stepping in causing the two of us to sigh in disappointment.

"Fine." I sighed. "Now what?"

"I suggest you get some breakfast. It's still quite early." Fujin pointed out. He was right since it was only eight AM.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." I said my stomach growling.

"Then let us get going." Fujin said and we began to walked towards the building.

"So Julio, what are your friends up to?" Fujin questioned.

"Oh, they're going to the Basilicom. They apparently befriended her and are helping her with an issue." I answered.

"Ah the CPU. I've met her and she's quite the interesting one." Fujin spoke while Jason flushed lightly. "Jason met her as well and let us just say her beauty is quite enchanting to men especially those not fully matured."

"Really?" I muttered to myself before continuing. "Anyways, if they ever needed help I told them to call and I'd be over as soon as possible."

"Good." Fujin said. "Your loyalty to your friends is admirable."

"Yes. Always be there for those you consider friends." Jason said in agreement. We arrived through the doors and Fujin bid us farewell and we bowed before heading to the dining area. We entered and grabbed a plate of eggs and bacon before sitting down with those who had woken up already.

"How early do you usually wake up around here anyways?" I questioned Jason since he seemed used to be up this early.

"Around four or so." Jason answered.

"Geez you're inhuman!" i exclaimed. "I can barely get up around seven let alone four!"

"I guess it is strange but, I don't think you can talk about inhuman given what you are capable of doing." He pointed out.

"True." I conceded. After all just last night I managed to boost the level of gravity I can handle to times forty. "I guess we are above the level of regular human at this point."

"I suppose you're right." Jason said with a small smile. I finished off my food and stretched.

"Well I better go walk Purin before Fujin is ready to start up training." I said getting up and taking my plate to the dishrack and placing them on the rack. "See ya." I said and he simply nodded and I left the dining area passing by a few people.

"Oh, Julio!" I heard and turned around to see Sayaka running up to me. "Your master Takko is at the arena and wishes to speak with you."

"Huh? Really?" I asked and she nodded. "Great. I was just about to take Purin for a walk."

"I can do that for you." Sayaka suggested. I considered it before was nothing off about her and from what I've seen Purin does like her.

"Alright. Little heads up she can be stubborn." I warned her.

"I'm sure I can handle her." Sayaka said confidently. I told her where my room was and where Purin's leash was before racing to the arena where I found Takko waiting with Fujin. They noticed me and waved me over. "Master." I said walking up to him and bowing to him.

"Good to know that you know who your master is." Takko chuckled. "Anyways he's told me you are having trouble with Share Energy?"

"A bit. Serene contacted me by the way." I brought up raising their curiosity before I told them what she told me causing their faces to turn to confusion. "What?"

"Julio if she says that then do heed her words." Fujin warned.

"Yes sensei." I said bowing

"Now let's spar and this time we'll both go full force." Takko said.

"Wait both of you?" I questioned in surprise.

"Yes. Now get ready." Fujin said entering a fighting stance with Takko doing the same. I entered my own and tensed. Then to my surprise their power skyrocketed beyond anything they displayed before and they moved forward and threw their a fist at me and I quickly raised my arms to block and was sent flying back into a wall. They quickly swarmed me throwing punches and kicks that I tried my best to block and avoid but the pressure they were giving me was getting to be too much and their speed was insane and they landed a painful kick to my face and gut sending me flying back but I quickly did a few back handsprings and got a bit of distance but was soon attacked by both of them again. I gritted my teeth before letting out a yell. "Kaioken times three!" The red aura appeared around me and I began to keep up much easier and I slammed a knee into Takko before kicking him away with a spin kick before focusing on Fujin who to my surprise disappeared and materialized behind me and before I could react properly he kicked my in my back knocking the breath out of me and next thing I knew I was getting zapped. I let out a yell of pain and forced my attention to Takko who kept up the lightning and I snarled before letting out a roar. "Kaioken times five!" The aura around me grew more violent and with a roar I sent out a wave of ki from my body that dispelled the lightning before I rushed forward and slammed a haymaker into his arm causing to let out a yell of pain before I grabbed him by his foot and spun him around me keeping a grip on him before flinging him away. Fujin attempted to attack me from behind again but I reacted much faster than before and slammed a elbow into his face before striking him with several punches and kicks before kicking him to the side into a wall and I quickly dodged a bolt of lightning from Fujin with a front flip. He rushed forward and we slammed our fists into each others causing a shock wave that shook the arena.

 **3rd person**

"What the heck is going on?" Kensei demanded as he and his friends felt the massive shockwave.

"I think it came from the arena." Kim said and the group went to the arena with a few younger students. Their eyes widened when they saw Julio going at it with Fujin and Takko. They were trading attacks at a extremely fast pace that the younger students couldn't even follow. Julio fired a energy blast that was matched by lightning from Takko causing an explosion. "Woah."

"Jason...Are they-?" Mia began.

"Yes. Masters Fujin and Takko are giving it their full power." Jason answered with an impressed tone. "This guy really is something else." He was the only one in the school who had forced Fujin to go full power and here Julio was taking on two masters at once. "I really need to have a all out rematch with him." Julio let out a yell as he blasted Takko away with a blast to the gut before ducking under Fujin's air slice and striking him with multiple punches and slamming his knees into Fujin's gut before pushing off him and jumping back several feet. Tako returned to Fujin's side and the two panted. Julio felt tired too but his youth and recent energy control training helped out a lot. Julio looked at the two men and smirked.

"Can you two keep going?" He questioned. "If not then we can call it here."

"I wouldn't get cocky." Takko shot back. "But I do agree it's time to end this." Electricity began to crackle around him while the air began to get heavier around Fujin. Julio cupped his hands to the side and began to chant.

"Ka…" He began as the two in front of him began to increase their power. "Me...Ha...Me." The familiar blue orb began to appear and brighten greatly. Takko sent out a massive bolt of lightning that collided streaked towards Julio while Fujin let out a stream of air so powerful it tore through the arena's floor towards him. "HAAAA!" Julio roared as he threw his hands forward firing the blue beam their attacks and collided with them and brief struggle occurred before Julio's beam ultimately powered through their attacks and the two narrowly dodged the beam as it went clean through the arena wall and flew towards a mountain colliding with it creating a massive explosion that sent shockwaves that could be felt even all the way at the school. When the smoke cleared the mountain was gone with nothing but stray debris.

"Holy shit." Kensei said shocked.

"I think I overdid it." Julio said scratching his head.

"You did but I must say I knew you had a lot of destructive capabilities but this is quite shocking." Takko said impressed.

"Yeah it's pretty intense huh?" Julio said. _"I wonder if I can actually destroy a planet...I'm a go with yes to boost my self confidence."_

"Now let's take a break." Takko said. "I'm quite drained from that fight."

"Okay." Julio said simply. "Um...What do we do about that hole in the wall?"

"Relax Julio this arena has been destroyed several times. Repairing will take no time at all." Fujin said reassuringly.

"Alright." Julio said shrugging and followed the two out of the arena.

 **With the girls**

"It feels a bit weird to head into the Basilicom after all that." Compa said as they arrived at the Basilicom.

"I'm sure Lady Vert settled the matter." IF said reassuringly. "Let's go inside." They entered the Basilicom and were greeted by Yvoire shouting.

"SORRY MA'AM!" He shouted causing Compa to yelp in surprise. "SORRY FER THE PROBLEMS THE LAST TIME!"

"Wow, who would've thought you'd be terrified from an apology?" Neptune asked.

"Um, what's this all about?" IF asked sweat dropping.

"Iffy, Kit, I've been waiting for you." Vert said walking to them with a happy smile.

"Well, ah, I suppose this means we're all in the clear?" IF asked.

"Yes, no need to worry anymore." Vert replied. "I've 'asked' Yvoire kindly to not do this again. Isn't that right, Yvoire?"

"Y-Yes! I will never do it again, so please forgive me!" Yvoire pleaded

"Woah, he's really freaked out." Neptune muttered.

"He had it coming though." Kila stated. "I mean he did try to kill you."

"I'm not even going to ask what 'asked' mean." IF muttered.

"Oh my, that is a special secret, isn't it, Yvoire?" Vert asked the frightened man who merely whimpered.

"Now, there is something of urgency I need to speak of. Please follow me to my room." Vert said and the group obliged leaving Yvoire behind. They followed Vert to her room and she shut the door behind them.

"To be frank, I need for you to recover my lost power as a goddess." Vert said getting straight to the point.

"That was like a straight ball down the middle." IF muttered to herself. "Um, what happened?"

"It was on a day I was returning from an event I attended in secret. I was tired after a whole day of walking with goods I bought at the event. Then someone attacked me and the next thing I knew, my power was gone." Vert explained.

"Oh, I can relate." Neptune said. "All that walking at an event can really tire you out."

"Yeah, it really sucks." Kila said nodding in agreement.

"So what happens when you don't have your power as a goddess?" Compa asked.

"Well, I start aging like normal, and I cannot use Hard Drive Divinity." Vert answered.

"I see. So that's why Lady Vert didn't use HDD at all." IF muttered.

"So, excluding Neptune you're just a normal person just like the rest of us?" Kila questioned.

"Exactly." Vert said nodding. "Hence, I need the power back to prevent my aging process. Losing beauty and the ability to play in future titles is fear itself. I must stop this aging at any cost." Vert said determined.

"Compa. Tell me what I should do here. Should I point out some things?" IF muttered to the nurse.

"I don't know, but I think it's best to leave it alone." Compa replied.

"So, for me to play games for eternity, I need you to capture the culprit." Vert said.

"Understood. We'll help. After all, we need to repay you for helping Nep." IF said.

"I could not discuss this with the Basilicom, so thank you." Vert said gratefully.

"So, no one in the Basilicom knows about this?" Compa asked.

"Right. I cannot relay information that could cause concern to the public." Vert answered.

"Wait. The real reason why you were playing games in your room was…" IF trailed off.

"As you suspect, I was trying to avoid contact with everyone." Vert said.

"That and you were probably gonna be stuck in here playing games anyway, right?" Kila questioned.

"Well, you're not wrong since there was also a major update to the online game rules too." Vert confessed with a smile. At that moment a cell phone began to ring.

"Iffy, there's a call for you." Neptune said.

"That's not my cell ringing." IF replied.

"Excuse me. It seems like it's mine." Vert said taking her phone and answering it. "Hello there?" She listened before speaking again. "Yes? Did you…Wonderful! Where is this enemy now? What perfect timing. We will head there, so hold the enemy off." Vert then proceed to hang up.

"What was that call? What's this about an enemy?" Neptune questioned.

"Ran-Ran spotted the enemy who took my power. I'll explain on the way." Vert stated and the group quickly followed her out of her room.

"Maybe we should call Crim-Crim to help just in case." Compa suggested.

"Good idea. Better safe than sorry." IF stated and Compa pulled her phone out of her pocket and went to her contacts and clicked on his name.

 **With Julio**

Julio laid on the bed in his room messing around on his phone with Purin beside him snoring softly before his phone began to ring and he saw it was Compa and quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Crim-Crim…" Compa moved onto explain the situation. "So can you come meet up with us?"

"Of course just tell me where." Julio said. Compa didn't answer for a bit before speaking back up.

"A place called Halo Mountain." Compa answered and Julio mentally face palmed.

" _Really?"_ He thought to himself before speaking up. "Alright, I'll meet you guys there."

"Okay, see you there Crim-Crim." Compa said before hanging up.

"Alright." He said getting up and putting on his shoes and jacket. He turned to Purin who woke up, looked at him and barked. "Sorry girl but you can't come along this time." She looked down and whimpered at that. "Not gonna work this time." He said walking up to her and scooping her up. He walked out the room and went downstairs. He noticed Takko and Fujin speaking.

"Takko!" Julio said sprinting to him. "My friends called and they're gonna need help, so can you keep an eye on Purin?"

"Very well." Takko said and Julio placed Purin on the ground and looked her in the eye.

"Listen to him. I'll be back soon." Julio promised rubbing her head but Purin still looked worried. "I'll be fine girl." He said before turning around and walking through the front doors and quickly flying off. Purin whimpered once more clearly worried about something.

"This dog seems quite anxious." Fujin muttered.

"Yes. It's as it knows something is about to occur." Takko muttered before his eyes widened. "You don't think it has to do with Serene's warning do you?"

"It's possible. But we must have faith in the man." Fujin replied. "Serene trusts in his abilities after all."

"You are right but it is hard to no feel uneasy." Takko stated as they watched Julio fly off.

 **With the girls**

"So, how did you find out about the culprit?" IF questioned.

"Yvoire said that a Lowee evangelist, Conversation, was pulling strings." Vert answered. Kila reacted with surprise.

"Conversation?" Kila asked.

"Do you know this Conversation?" Vert questioned.

"I've heard the name but I can't remember where." Kila replied.

"Well if you do remember please speak up about it." IF said.

"My intuition tells me that this Conversation is the one who stole my powers." Vert stated.

"How can you tell?" Compa asked.

"My sixth sense?" Vert said jokingly. "In all seriousness, it is because only Neptune was targeted because despite the motive to kill Overlord Momus worshippers, Iffy, Kit, and Compa were spared."  
"That makes sense." Kila said nodding in agreement. "Is they were really out to kill worshipers they would have taken us out too."

"Indeed. So I suspect Neptune was targeted, because she is a goddess." Vert stated. "I doubt there are many who seek to harm the goddesses."

"Odds are likely the culprit is someone under Lady White Heart." IF said.

"Ooh! This is starting to sound like a mystery novel!" Neptune exclaimed with excitement.

"But why would Nep-Nep's life be targeted when Lady Vert's was spared?" Compa questioned.

"I assume they knew I had no interest in the Console War, so they let me live." Vert stated.

"That strangely makes sense." IF said in slight awe. "Lady Vert, that was amazing."

"Oh, all I did was use sane evaluation through what we knew already." Vert said but she had a happy smile nonetheless.

 **With Julio**

"You are now at the Halo Mountain." Yen said to the Saiyan who stopped and began to sense for the others and sensed them near several smaller power levels. "Must be fighting monsters." He muttered and flew to where he sensed their energy and saw they were indeed fighting a few Healing Dogoos and a horse with wings and no not like a pegasus. "The hell is that thing?" Julio shouted and noticed another one about to sneak attack Compa and quickly moved towards it and slammed my feet into its neck killing it instantly. Compa turned around and let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Crim-Crim!" She said happily giving him a quick hug before stepping back.

"Hey." Julio said simply before firing a couple of ki blasts obliterating the last two Dogoos catching the other girls attention.

"Hey glad you made it Crimy." Neptune said happily.

"Well I can fly pretty damn fast." Julio replied. He then noticed Vert. "Is she the CPU?"

"Yes I am. You can call me Vert." Vert said smiling kindly. "So, you're this Julio they told me about."

 **Julio's POV**

"Yes I am." I answered and she began to study me quite carefully. I had to admit Fujin was right about her beauty but her chest was well...Hard not to look at and she seemed to notice.

"Oh my." She said with a teasing smile and I flushed and looked away. "Oh it's quite alright. It's only natural a man would stare."

"Anyways, let's find the person who stole your powers." I said feeling the death stares from Kila and Compa.

"Agreed." IF said quickly and I gave her a grateful smile and she returned it.

"Indeed. Ran-Ran said they were near the border and we are not far so let's hurry." Vert said and ran forward and we quickly followed. It took a bit but we made it and I heard a angry voice.

"HOW DARE YOU! I'LL TURN YOU TO ASHES!" A female voice shouted and was followed by a terrified scream.

"That's about as far as you go, Conversation!" IF shouted as we sprinted forward to see a woman in a cloak and a girl with a pig face.

"How dare you try to kill me!" Neptune said legitimately angry. "I won't let you get away with it!"

"You were just buying time?!" The woman growled at the girl who ran towards us.

"Well done, Ran-Ran." Vert said kindly to Ran-Ran.

"Ran-Ran is scared of that granny." Ran-Ran whimpered.

"Oh, now I'm a granny?!" The woman snapped causing Ran-Ran to scream in fear and cower behind Vert's legs.

"We'll take care of the rest." Vert said patting Ran-Ran gently on the head. "You go hide somewhere, away from the danger."

"Ran-Ran will go and hide." Ran-Ran whispered before sprinting away.

"Conversation, was it?" Vert questioned coldly. "I would like to take back what you took from me."

"Oh? I thought you were just an otaku sissy, but you've done well." Conversation stated mockingly.

"My, don't underestimate a gaming otaku, will you?" Vert said with a small smirk. "Your method was starkly similar to a mystery game I just cleared."

"Is she a major gamer?" I whispered to Kila.

"Yeah. Extremely so." Kila replied.

"Oh, so that means Neptune won the bet, huh?" I asked.

"I sure did!" Neptune said happily while IF sighed. "We'll discuss my victory terms later."

"Ahem." Vert said and we turned towards her and gave an apologetic smile.

"How dare you prattle on about some dumb bet!" The woman snapped.

"Oh shut up Arfoire." Kila snapped back. The woman pulled off her cloak and revealed she was in fact the hag we met back a Planeptune.

"Hey, that's the elderly lady we met back at Planeptune!" Neptune exclaimed.

"How did you figure out it was me?" Arfoire demanded though she seemed enraged at the elderly lady comment.

"Easy. You get way to triggered at being called old." Kila said with a smirk. "Plus you probably shouldn't have told me about you're Conversation persona."

"Damn you!" Arfoire snarled.

You...Know who she is?" Vert asked in surprise.

"Yes." Compa answered with an angry pout that was more cute than anything. "She's a bad person who tried to take away out Key Fragment and she and Kila used to be allies but don't worry Kila is one hundred percent on my side."

"Yeah and his time we'll make sure she doesn't get away." I said flaring my aura around me.

"Hmph. I'd like to see you try." Arfoire retorted.

"It' and we have two CPUs, you don't stand a chance!" I replied.

"Oh what makes you think you're fighting me?" Arfoire said with a smirk. I was confused and saw a light coming at me and quickly blocked a large green sphere of energy that sent me flying away.

"Crim-Crim!" I heard Compa cry out as I was sent flying far away from the others. I continued for a bit and collided with a bolder and with a yell sent the sphere into the sky. I looked around searching for who did that and saw a man wearing a black cloak and I recognized him.

"You...I saw you in Lastation." I said moving away from the boulder.

"Good you recognize me." His voice was a little and had a dark tone to it. He pulled off his cloak to reveal him to be rather young to the point he couldn't be above 20. He stood at 5'10 and was muscular but not overly so and had tan skin with scars along his neck and arms. He had black hair that went to his waist and was very wild sort of like Raditz and he had venom green eyes that made me uneasy. He wore a simple black martial arts ki and had wooden shoes and there was a kanji on the back that I didn't recognize. This guy gave off a very dark and powerful feel and I knew that I was in for a rough time. "Now let's see if you have what it takes." Before I could react he was directly in front of me and gut punched me so hard spittle flew from my mouth. I stepped back and held my gut.

"T-The Hell?" I gasped. "How did you-?" A punch cut me off and sent me flying through the boulder and I quickly recovered just in time to catch a punch that I struggled to hold back and next thing I knew a knee was in my gut causing me to let out a grunt of pain but I grabbed his knee and flung him away and tried to recover and began to cough up some saliva and a bit of blood. No choice right now. "Kaioken times three!" I shouted and quickly moved forward and slammed a fist against his awaiting arm creating a shockwave and I quickly tried to kick him in the head but he used his other arm to catch my leg and slammed me repeatedly into the ground but I quickly raised the Kaioken to times four and pulled myself out of his grip and backflipped away. "This guy…" I said but didn't continue.

"Is this all you have?" He said his voice cold and irritated. "No. You're holding back so stop and hit me with all you got!"

"Fine." I growled and began to yell as my aura begin to become more powerful and the ground began to crack and small pieces began to rise up as my power began to increase.

 **With the girls**

"Who the heck was that?" Kila snapped knowing that whoever sent Julio flying had to be powerful.

"None of your business." Arfoire replied and fired a beam that she quickly dodged.

"Bring it on granny!" Neptune declared and was quickly surrounded by light that faded away revealing Purple Heart. Neptune moved forward and slammed her blade into Arfoire's spear and struggled to try and overpower her. Arfoire let out a grunt of anger before she shoved her back and sent a few fireballs at Neptune that she quickly cut in half only for Arfoire to slash Neptune back. IF rushed toward IF with her blades engulfed in flames and attempted to slash her but Arfoire blocked the attacks before sending IF flying back. Vert fired several spears that Arfoire avoided but was unable to avoid one that clipped her side causing her to growl in anger and was hit by a large heart courtesy of Compa.

"Eat this!" Kila shouted moving forward kicking Arfoire in the gut causing her to gasp before getting uppercutted by Kila. Kila then proceeded to grab Arfoire by her leg and fling her upwards leaving her open for Neptune to fly forward and slash Arfoire to the ground. Kila moved her hands to the side and began to charge a Galick Gun while Neptune rushed forward and began to fight Arfoire head on.

"Nep!" IF called out and Neptune glanced back seeing IF's left hand covered and flames and quickly jumped back. "Demon Flames!" The pillar of fire appeared under Arfoire causing her to yell out in pain. "Kila!"

"Got it!" Kila shouted. "Galick Gun!" She fired the purple beam and Arfoire's eyes widened as it collided with her creating an explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal Arfoire still standing but her clothes were a bit damaged.

"D-Damn you!" Arfoire growled. "I can't believe I'm being overwhelmed."

"I'm not planning on taking your life. Now, return my powers at once!" Vert demanded.

"Oh? Despite being a game addict, you still aspire to be a goddess?" Arfoire questioned.

"Praising me will get you nowhere." Vert stated.

"What?! You thought I was praising you?!" Arfoire snapped. "No matter...Let's see how well you hold against my true power!"

"How cliche. Just like the evildoers from an anime." Neptune said unimpressed.

"Well, think how you like." Arfoire said with a evil smirk. "But, let's see if this will change your thinking!" A familiar pillar of light enveloped Arfoire and faded away revealing a woman with seafoam green hair pulled into a ponytail and purple eyes with power symbols in them. She wore a skin tight white suit similar to Neptune's but much more revealing with green highlights on it and white gauntlets on her arms similar to Neptune's as well.

"Th-That form!" Vert stated in shock.

"She can use your HDD?!" Kila exclaimed in shock.

"Yes! I will use this power to destroy you all!" Arfoire shouted with a sadistic gleam in her eyes as she pulled out a large black and green spear in a flash of light. "Now die!" Arfoire shouted as she shot forward and slashed Neptune multiple times before sending her flying several feet onto her back.

"Neptune!" Kila shouted and quickly moved forward and tried to attack Arfoire who blocked her attacks with ease before sending her flying away with a slash.

"Sylhet Spear!" Vert shouted sending the spear towards Arfoire who cut through the spear with ease before smacking Vert with the butt of her spear and slashing her multiple times. Compa tried to hit her with a Compa Love Heart but Arfoire simply moved around the attack and smacked her onto the ground. A pillar of fire shot under Arfoire who simply laughed before rushing out of the flames towards IF and slashing her onto the ground and raised her spear to stab IF only For Kila to jump forward and the spear by it's shaft and hold it back.

"Like hell you'll kill her!" Kila shouted before flinging Arfoire away. She then began to yell as the ground began to shake and an orange aura surrounded her and her power began to rise before with one final roar the light faded away leaving her in her transformed state.

"What in the world?" Vert said in slight awe at the form. "Kit was hiding something like this?"

"This power...I can see why he sees you as a threat." Arfoire muttered to herself. "But it's not strong enough!"

"We'll see about that bitch!" Kila snapped her voice echoing as she entering her fighting stance. "I've been wanting to kick your ass for a long time!"

 **With Julio**

 _Cue DBS OST- Fierce Battle With a Mighty Foe_

The ground began to crack even more and with one final roar the aura surrounding me grew even more violent. "KAIOKEN TIMES 15!" I roared and I rushed forward slamming my fist against the man's blocking arms and began to push him across the ground. I broke through his guard with another punch and kicked him in the face sending him into the air before charging a ki blast and firing it into his gut sending him flying hair into the sky. I shot upwards and slammed my knee into his back before grabbing him by his arm and flinging him away. He flew towards a mountain but he recovered last second and planted his feet into the side before propelling himself forward. I shot forward and slammed my fist against his creating a massive shock wave that shook the area and it only got worse when we began to trade blows rapidly causing the ground several feet beneath us to crack. I broke the exchange with a roundhouse that sent him back but he was on me faster than I could believe and sent me towards the ground where I crashed and created a large crater. I groaned as I sat up and quickly rolled to the side to avoid a kick that deepened the crater. I tried land a punch but he simply caught my fist and looked at me unimpressed before flinging me into the air and moving above me and slammed his cupped fists into my back sending me right back into the crater deepening it even more. I rose back up shocked at this guys power. _"How is he so strong? He's stronger than anyone I've faced yet. No wonder Serene was so scared for me."_ I quickly rolled to the side to avoid another attack and flew out of the crater and panted as he rose out of the crater. I let out a yell and charged forward kicking him in the gut before moving behind him and kicking him forward towards a boulder only for to recover very quickly and fire a giant green beam that I blocked though I wasn't unscathed from the explosion and my jacket's sleeves were torn apart. The man then disappeared and the next thing I know I was struck with a barrage of blows before being sent into through a rock formation and landing on my back. I rose to my feet my body aching from the blows as he appeared in front of me.

 _End OST_

"How pathetic. I had hoped you'd at least put up a fight." He said his tone bored and I began to grow infuriated at that. "Good get angry. Use that anger." I flared the Kaioken once more and let out a roar.

 _Cue DBS OST-A Secret Plan With One's life on the Line_

"KAIOKEN TIMES 20!" I roared and shot forward and slammed my fist against his face causing a crater to appear underneath us and sending him flying back several feet. I shot forward creating a loud boom as I did and kicked him into the sky. I shot up and began to hammer him with heavy punches and kicks, hitting him as hard as I possibly could before smacking his towards the ground. I raised my hands above my head and fired a barrage of ki blasts that he didn't have time to block causing a massive explosion. I landed on the ground and glared through the smoke trying to spot him and I saw a silhouette and he stepped through the smoke completely unharmed. "W-what?!" I said in complete disbelief. "How are you completely fine?!" He simply looked at me the same bored look in his eyes and I began to grow angrier. "Fine! Then let's see you take this!" I cupped my hands to the side and began to charge my energy. "KA...ME…"

"Bring it on." He said simply and stood there waiting as the familiar blue orb began to appear in my hands and stray bits of debris began to rise into the air all while the ground shook.

"HA...ME…" The orb in my hands grew bigger than it's ever been before and I threw my hands forward. "HAAAAAAAA!" The beam was enormous and traveled to him and completely engulfed him and traveled forward to a distant mountain range colliding with and completely obliterated it leaving a massive trench and crater large enough to hold Leanbox's main city. I panted since it took a lot of energy to use that attack and I quickly dropped the Kaioken before any lasting damage was done. "That had to do something…"

 _End OST_

 _Cue DBS OST-Unwinnable Battle_

 _BANG!_

Was all I heard before an incredible sense of pain spread through my body and I fell to a knee and glanced at leg which was bleeding heavily and had a small hole. I looked forward to see that I had managed to burn him and damage his gi lightly but he seemed capable of fighting

"Well...That was certainly an improvement." He said simply his tone no longer bored. "Now show that Share Energy." He said as he fired another beam from his finger tip that pierced my leg again getting a yell of pain from me again. I struggled to stand and managed to get to my feet and ignored the pain and glared him down. "Unless...You can't...What a shame." He sighed before firing another beam that pierced my right arm causing me to bite back a yell. "I should probably inform you...I know every vital point in the body either human or alien." He said with a glint in his eyes causing my eyes to widen. "I know where shooting you could kill you or leave you in agony and I assure you agony is what I intend to leave you in before I kill you." With those words he began to rapid fire several beams through my body filling me with agony and I began to scream in pain. This continued for what felt like an eternity before I collapsed to my knees with blood pouring out of my body with agony being all I can feel. I heard footsteps and looked up to see him looking down at me. "You fought well but this is your end." He said and that filled me with anger beyond any I'd felt before and I felt a familiar power flow through my body and when I fired a beam aimed for my heart I smacked it away with my left arm and punched him away sending him soaring back. I charged a blast in my left hand with all the power I had and fired a massive beam of multicolored energy that collided with him creating a massive explosion. The power I knew to be Share Energy faded away and I fell to my knees again and let out a defeated sigh because I knew he was still alive. He walked out of the smoke with a wide grin on his face battered from the last attack. "GOOD! Now I can kill you with no regrets knowing you gave me your full power!" He pointed another finger that began to glow with energy and fired. I felt pain course from the left side of my body and realized why when I looked at my left arm which was a mess and was missing the lower half. Blood flowed from the wound and I collapsed onto my back completely done. "This is where it ends. I suppose before you die I can tell you my name. My name is Kobura, hello and goodbye Saiyan." He began to charge a beam and I closed my eyes waiting for death when I heard the sound of an impact and a crashing sound. I opened my eyes and found Kila standing over me in her transformed state looking beyond beautiful in the sun's light though I noticed she had a slash mark on midriff. She was glaring at Kobura who rose from a nearby boulder that was reduced to rubble and glared back at her. "How dare you interfere!" He snarled at Kila before looking at me. "You got lucky Shinku but next time you better be stronger!" With that he opened a swirling green portal and ran through it causing it to disappear. Kila then turned to me and knelt down next to me with worry in her eyes.

 _End OST_

"Julio!" She cried out and I felt my body growing weaker and found myself drifting off. "No don't pass out!" She cried though her voice sounded far away and I blacked out.

 **Several minutes before. Kila's POV.**

I moved towards Arfoire and she did the same attempting to slash me but I quickly moved around her and kicked her in the back sending her forward. She recovered and summoned a spear similar to how Vert does and sent it flying but I caught it and flung it away.

"W-What?!" Arfoire shouted in shock and I gave her a smirk before I rushed forward and kicked her in the face before smashing her into the ground. Arfoire used her spear to sweep my feet out from under me but I caught myself with one hand and jumped back. Arfoire rushed me and began to slash and stab at me extremely quick but I managed to dodge the attacks. I then quickly avoided a stab and grabbed her spear before pulling her closer to me and slamming a knee into her gut causing her to gasp. I then kicked her away.

"Hmph, I guess in this state your power just doesn't stand up." I said coldly as I walked towards her.

"D-Damn you!" Arfoire shouted as she started to rise back up. "I have the power of a goddess...How are you so strong?!"

"Unlike you I train and don't steal others powers. I get stronger all the time while you only get stronger when find it necessary." I stated. "And unlike you I've had people I call friends to help me get stronger."

"S-Shut up!" Arfoire shouted and shot forward with her spear and attempted to stab me but I avoided the attack ad sent her flying back with a punch. She summoned multiple spears and sent them right at me but I avoided them with ease. I moved forward and slammed a fist into her gut before slamming an elbow into her face sending her flying back. I then fired a small orange blast that collided with her sending her into a boulder. Arfoire fell to her knees and panted with pain.

"Alright. Time to end this." I said coldly and raised my hand at her and began to charge a blast when a massive explosion caught me off and I turned to see what it was and saw a nearby mountain range get obliterated by a large blue beam that I recognized as a Kamehameha then to my shock I felt pain explode through my body and realized Arfoire had slashed me across my midriff causing blood to flow before kicking me into the dirt and planting her heel on my gut holding her spear to my neck.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down!" She said maniacally. "Before I kill you...I think I'll put good use to your power." Her spear began to glow and I closed my eyes only for Arfoire to gasp and I opened my eyes to see her back in her normal state and saw Ran-Ran.

"You still here?!" Arfoire snapped.

"No one notices Ran-Ran." Ran-Ran said and a flash of light occured before a small orb of light came out of Arfoire that Ran-Ran grabbed.

"A ball of light?!" IF muttered.

"How dare you! My copy...My power as a goddess!" Arfoire snapped as Ran-Ran sent the orb to IF.

"Miss IF! Please give that to Lady Vert! Hurry!" Ran-Ran shouted.

"Got it!" IF said rushing to Vert.

"This is all your fault!" Arfoire snapped glaring at Ran-Ran who cowered. "Deja vu again!" She raised her spear to attack her but I quickly swept her feet from under her and slammed a fist into her gut sending her flying back.

"Nice job Ran-Ran!" I said giving her a quick pat. "I told you your moment to shine would come."

"Thank you Miss Kila!" She said happily.

"Now I suggest you go hide again." I said and she nodded before running off. I heard a sound and turned to see Vert in her HDD and I grinned. "Looks like the tables have turned. I said smirking at Arfoire who growled as the rest came forward and glared at Arfoire. At that moment I felt a bad feeling and I felt like Julio was in danger. I closed my eyes and began to search for his energy and to my horror it felt like it was fading fast like...He...Was...Dying. "NO!"

"What is it Kit?!" Vert said startled.

"It's Julio...His energy is fading fast! He's dying!" I shouted causing a gasp to escape from them.

"W-What?!" Compa gasped and began to shake.

"Can you guys handle her? I need to go help him now!" I said and felt fear beyond belief.

"Yes we can. Go and help him now!" Neptune said and turned her attention to Arfoire.

"Please Kila! Help him!" Compa pleaded. I simply nodded before sprinting towards where I felt Julio's energy. I flared my aura and poured my power into my speed and sped up and I saw a massive explosion in the distance and felt Julio's power drop even more. I sped up and saw a man not too much taller than Julio about to blast Julio through his heart and quickly jumped forward and slammed my boots into his face sending him flying into a boulder that shattered. I focused my attention on him and entered a fighting stance. He rose up and gave me an angry glare with his venom green eyes that sent shivers through my body but I kept myself in control and tightened my stance.

"How dare you interfere!" He snapped before glaring at Julio. "You got lucky Shinku but next time you better be stronger!" He opened a portal with a wave of his hand and entered it causing it to close and I quickly turned to Julio and felt my heart drop. He had several small holes through his body that bled lightly but the most horrible wound was his left arm and I held back vomit since it was a mangled mess. I knelt down ready to help but noticed his breathing was rough and labored and began to slow.

"Julio!" I cried out and his eyes began to close. "No don't pass out!" But his eyes closed and I felt tears falling down my face and I began to panic. "NO NO NO NO NO WHAT DO I DO?!" I then heard a voice speak to me.

" _Calm down!"_ A female voice I didn't recognize said. _"Use your power and heal him! Remember how special your energy is!"_

"But I don't know how!" I shouted tears flowing quickly.

" _Kiss him and I'll take over from there."_ The voice said and though I questioned the logic I did what the voice said and leaned down before planting my lips on his and to my surprise I felt what seemed like my own energy leave my body and it seemed to enter his. I kept the kiss going before the voice spoke up.

" _Okay we're good."_ The voice said and I pulled away and was filled with shock when I saw most of his wounds had slowed down on the bleeding and some outright stopped. The only one that wasn't looking much better was his left arm though it had slowed down on the bleeding. His breathing was picking up though it was still labored and he was still unconscious.

"W-What?" I muttered.

" _I healed him with your power, duh."_ The voice said.

"Thank you but who are you?" I questioned.

" _I'm your spirit animal obviously."_ The voice said. _"You know the being your closely linked with."_

"Oh." I said realizing how obvious it was. "Wait was it necessary to kiss him?"

" _Yes. It's the most effective way to transfer energy into a person thus making it easier to heal him."_ The voice said before adding in a playful tone. _"Plus I know you love kissing him anyways."_

"You're not wrong." I said unfazed by the tone. "I still need to get him to the hospital though."

" _Yes. The wounds while better still need proper treatment or he'll die and as for his arm...I don't think there can be anything done about it."_ The voice said sadly.

"I know." I muttered knowing how big of a change it would be in his life. "But better missing a limb than dead." I pulled out my phone and dialed IF's number.

"Kila?" IF spoke up. "Is Julio okay?"

"No. He's hurt really bad...I'm getting him to the hospital. Meet me there." I said.

"Alright. Just get him there quick." IF said and hung up. I hefted Julio gently onto my back and was shocked at how heavy he was. I quickly began to sprint back in the direction of Leanbox praying to any of the goddesses he'd be okay.

 **A few minutes later**

"Help!" I cried out sprinting into the Leanbox hospital in my normal form. A doctor noticed me and her eyes widened when she noticed Julio's condition.

"By the goddess, what happened?" The doctor asked as she motioned for a few workers to bring a gurney. They rushed over and helped Kila place him on one. I quickly explained what happened though I made it out to be a monster instead. "Let's get him to a emergency room." She said and they began to roll him through and she motioned me to follow her. "Do you know his blood type or allergies?" I shook my head before I remembered something.

"He has a guild card though!" I said and she let out a small sigh of relief.

"Good that should provide us with all his information." She said. "Does he have it on him?"

"Yes he keeps it in his wallet." I said. "He should have it in his pocket." For the readers who are curious, if you're a member of the guild they give you a card that has all your medical information in case you get injured on a job and due to all the monster attacks and how dangerous it can get, guild members get great health care in the event they get severely injured. We made it to the emergency room and they placed quickly removed him from the gurney and placed him onto a table while the doctor looked at me.

"Wait outside while we get to work. I promise we'll make sure your boyfriend get through." She promised as she closed the door behind me. I sat down on a waiting chair and began to calm myself. I realized that I was shaking and wrapped my arms around myself to help stop it when I heard a familiar voice.

"Kila!" Compa shouted running up to me.

 **3rd person**

The girls looked in shock at Kila. Her shirt and jacket were stained with blood that they knew couldn't be hers. She also looked to be a bit shaken.

"Kila is he…?" Neptune trailed off.

"He's alive but...He's in bad shape." Kila said her voice cracking slightly. "He's got several wounds all around his body and his left arm...It's gone."

"Yo-You mean?" Neptune asked her voice shaking lightly. Vert also looked very concerned.

"Y-Yeah." Kila said not wanting to into further detail. "It was really bad. I just hope he can pull through."

"He will." Compa said with tears in her eyes but they had such certainty that they knew she 100% believed he'd survive.

"The problem is how he'd adjust to the situation." Kila said. "He's gonna have it hard without that arm and that's not even gonna factor in fighting. He'd have to change his fighting style completely to be able to fight again and help."

"True. There's no way he'd want to stop helping us." IF muttered.

"Well he's gonna have to for a while. He'll need to go through a lot of time in the hospital to recover before he'll ever be able to leave the hospital." Compa said seriously.

"All we can do is wait and see how the situation is." Vert said calmly.

"Hey, maybe we should call his parents?" Neptune suggested. "They'll want to know about this."

"True but I don't know their number." IF pointed out.

"I do. Crim-Crim's mother gave it to me before they left." Compa said pulling out her phone.

 **One hour later**

The girls had been sitting on chairs for a while now waiting for any news regarding Julio when the doctor who Kila first met came out of the room. They looked at her and she simply gave them a smile of relief.

"He'll live. It was touch and go at times and he had lost a lot of blood, but he pulled through and I'm quite impressed at how fast he heals. His wounds are slowly healing faster than most/ Odds are he'll be awake soon." She said causing relief to flow through the girls. "We're moving him to another room. After we get him settled in you can see him."

"Okay." Compa said nodding.  
"I should head to the hotel and change actually." Kila muttered looking at her clothes. "Blood covered clothes probably isn't all that acceptable in a injured person's room."

"Probably a good idea." Neptune said. "We'll text the room number." Kila nodded before walking away.

 **Several minutes later**

"Room 19. Okay I'll be there." Kila said walking to through the door of the hospital dressed in a white t-shirt under a white sweater and black jeans and asked for directions before heading to the room. She arrived outside the door and knocked getting a 'come in' before heading inside. She looked at the others seeing them in small chairs before looking at the bed and wincing. Julio laid there with his chest and right arm covered in bandages with the blankets covering his lower parts. His left arm had bandages on the stump. His breathing was better than before and he seemed to just be asleep rather than blacked out. Kila went and sat next to Compa who was holding his right hand. Compa looked at her and gave a small smile as she sat in another chair next to her.

"He looks a lot better than when I found him." Kila whispered.

"That must have been so scary seeing him like that." Compa whispered back.

"Yeah. If I'd been a second late to save him…" Kila trailed off at that.

"But you saved him and that's all that matters." Compa said before they heard a small groan.

"F**kin' hell…" Julio moaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Where's the train that hit me?"

"Crim-Crim/Julio!" The girl cried out.

"Oh hey. Where the hell am I?" Julio muttered.

"In the hospital." Compa said tears in her eyes.

"Oh yeah...Kinda got destroyed." Julio sighed before trying to sit up only to wince. "Ow."

"Don't force yourself. You're injured." Compa warned. "It'll take time for you to fully recover plus…" She trailed off looking at his left arm and he followed her gaze before his eyes looked down.

"Oh yeah...Good thing I'm right handed." Julio muttered only to receive looks. "I know bad taste but trying to keep the atmosphere from getting too dark."

"I don't think this is something to joke about though." Neptune said surprising them. "I mean, you're missing an arm dude."

"Geez this really is bad if you're telling me that." Julio said. "Still, I'm never gonna get past this if I brood over it. I can't dwell on this too much especially since that guy that did this is still out there and was still holding back his power."

"You're serious?" Kila asked.

"Yeah. If that guy chose to stay it'd end with both of us dead." Julio stated. "But he didn't and that's what matters."

"So now that you're fighting abilities are limited what are you gonna do?" IF questioned.

"Well since I can't fight...I could start the other thing I came do here." Julio said.

"Which is?" Neptune questioned.

"My counterpart is supposedly here. I promised to find him remember?" Julio said.

"Oh yeah." Neptune said causing the others except Vert who looked confused.

"Counterpart?" Vert questioned.

"Oh yeah you don't know well…"

 **A few minutes later**

"...And that's about it." Julio said finishing the explanation.

"Well I must admit it's hard to believe, but I have no reason to distrust you so I will believe you." Vert stated. "Though it is quite curious that there is another you in my land."

"I know. I was shocked too." Julio confessed. "But I promised them I'd bring him home and I'm gonna do it."

"Speaking of your parents we called them and they said they're coming tomorrow." Kila said surprising him.

"They freaked didn't they?" Julio said and Kila nodded. "Yay. Looking forward to that earful."

"Anyway we should let Crimy rest after all that happened." Neptune said. "It got late really fast."

"Oh my, it did." Vert exclaimed looking at her phone. "We can also discuss the events that transpired today tomorrow as well." She then glanced at Compa and Kila who looked like they wanted to stay. "Actually let's go ahead." Neptune and IF noticed and nodded before leaving the three alone.

"Hey." Julio said softly before the two hugged him and to his shock began to cry. He used his right hand to gently pat their backs and rub them soothingly switching between the two. "I'm sorry for making you two really worried but I'm okay now." He said softly. He continued for a bit till the two began to calm down remained in that position for a while till they calmed down. The two looked up at him with red eyes and he wiped their faces. "I'm sorry. This is the second time I've done this, huh?"

"Y-Yeah." Kila hiccuped and Compa merely nodded.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to worry you guys like this." Julio said sighing. "But there's only so much I can do to not get hurt against those type of guys."

"We know that, but you almost died. If Kila had been a second too late you wouldn't be here right now." Compa pointed out.

"True. I'm honestly surprised I'm still alive to be honest." Julio stated. "You must have gotten me here really quickly."

"Well, me healing you probably helped." Kila muttered.

"You can heal?" Julio asked in surprise.

"Y-Yeah…" Kila muttered. "I didn't think it would work to be honest."

"Still, he's here right now because of you." Compa said giving her a grateful smile.

"She's right. I guess I really owe ya." Julio saud giving her a smile. He then let out a yawn. "Ah geez...I'm really tired."

"You really do need some rest Crim-Crim." Compa said getting off him. "We'll stay with you tonight to make sure you do."

"Yeah. For all we know you could sneak off and do some training." Kila said giving him a look.

"What?" Julio said slightly high pitched. "I'd never do that." The two gave him an unconvinced look at that. "Fine." The two left to inform the doctors and he let out a sigh as he shifted slowly and bean to drift off to sleep.

 **?**

"Those damn brats!" Arfoire shouted smashing a pillar. "I almost had Neptune's power!"

"Relax Arfoire." Kobura said dressed in a intact gi. "You'll have more chances."

"Fine. You're right but what about that Julio person? You let him live." Arfoire snapped.

"That Kila girl showed up and that Share infused blast did a number." He said calmly. "You know Share Energy is deadly to us."

"True. It's a miracle you didn't die." Arfoire said annoyed. "I suppose you were right about Kila. Her strength is quite dangerous."  
"I should be capable of defeating her if it comes to it." Kobura said crossing his arms. "I do hope that Saiyan gets stronger for our next encounter."

"You should just kill him." Arfoire stated.

"Where's the fun in that? Beating someone weak fills you with no sense of accomplishment and it's the best feeling when you crush them at their best and destroy their hope. And I want to see his face when he falls into despair and not just his but Serene's too." Kobura said darkly with a sadistic grin. "She'll regret bringing him to this world."

 **AN: Well things didn't go well for our resident Saiyan huh? Next chapter shall begin the Lowee arc and I have quite a few changes happening to that arc so look forward to it.**

 **Julio himself won't be going to Lowee sadly but he will be getting a few things done during the arc.**

 **I have nothing else to say so let's do the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, ideas, and suggestions for the future of the story. Any questions you have I'll likely answer with a PM. Criticism is accepted but flames are not.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Neptune and the rest of the party head off back to Planeptune to prepare for Lowee while Julio stays in Leanbox in search of his counterpart. While searching Julio is approached with a solution to his new handicap and in Lowee the others face trouble against the Basilicom. What is the solution? What will happen to Neptune and the others? Find out next time on: Search and Creepy Arm Guy! Don't miss it!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28: Search and Creepy Arm Guy!**

 **AN: Finally got this done. I pushed this back due to my extreme desire to write the next chapter for my Yu-Gi-Oh fic which took very long due to reasons I'll explain at the end. Without further wait let's get right into it.**

 **Bold= Author  
** _Italics= Thinking  
_ Normal=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 _Oh hey! You guys are back. You haven't missed much. I spent a little more than a week in the hospital recovering and also meeting with a physical therapist to help me get used to not having an arm. It took a while but now I can do almost everything without help although there have been a few times where I screwed up and needed help. When I got out I began to stay in the same hotel the girls had been staying at they began to make sure that I didn't go out and train until I was better and boy they are on me like hawks! I swear they were really scary when I did try to go and train. I had a feeling if I tried it again they'd have tied me to the bed or something so I haven't made another attempt yet. My family also came by a day after I lost my arm and have been staying since then so they've been helping and paid for the hospital bill and my father is trying to find a way to help with my arm. Then there's the excessive use of the Kaioken against that guy which made my power was significantly lower that usual and I had managed to convince the girls to let me spar just once so me and Kila sparred and I didn't even stand a chance. I wasn't completely recovered yet and my fighting style without my left arm was random and completely ineffective which has left me depressed a bit. Plus Kila had been training her fair share as well. I could handle not being able to fight for a bit but when it involves being useless to the group when it comes to combat is hard to stomach. Oh and my tail grew back finally so I've made extra care to avoid the full moon. That's enough of this so let's get into what's going on now._

 **Julio's POV**

I opened my eyes groggily and glanced at the digital clock in the room and said it was currently 10:30 and I sighed. I glanced around and found Kila and Compa still asleep with Purin at our feet who looked up at me sleepily before laying back down. I glanced at the girls and got out of the bed slowly and making sure to not wake them and got my clothes for a shower. I entered the bathroom and took off my shirt and glanced at the mirror. Most of my wounds from those repeated beams that man used to pierce my body had healed well but there were a few small scars left behind that were like bullet holes alongside the previous one from the Killachine that was larger than them. I glanced at the stump on my left arm that stopped at my elbow that was easily the worst wound that I got due to that battle and I clenched my right fist in anger.

 **Flashback**

" _This is where it ends. I suppose before you die I can tell you my name. My name is Kobura, hello and goodbye Saiyan." He had said with a cold grin on his face as he prepared to kill me.  
_ **Flashback End**

I looked at my fist and realized I was drawing blood due to how I was digging my fingernails into my hand and unclenched it but my anger hardly faded. That man, Kobura, was unbelievably strong. I knew he was holding back significantly and it enraged me but it also terrified me that he was just toying with me that whole time and could have killed me easily during our fight and he could have killed everybody else if he chose too. I needed to get stronger to beat him. I needed to beat him to protect my friends, my new found family, and everybody else he could harm. I needed to find a way to overcome the obstacle that I was facing not just in the wall I was facing right now with my lost arm but my limits as well. I had to go beyond them and any limits that I could face after that. I took off the rest of my clothes, entered the shower and turned it on. As I took my shower I began to think about ways to beat him. Maybe if I can find a way to boost the Kaioken beyond times twenty I can but that's too risky and even with this whole boosted learning ability Serene gave me it would take far too long especially since it's nowhere near as potent as it was before. I hadn't been paying attention before but I realized now it's been taking longer to learn how to use various techniques. It took much longer to learn the Galick Gun than any other technique even Tri Beam which is arguably the most powerful attack I have right now. The current technique I'm working on learning to use hadn't gone very well during my last training session. Learning how to use the Kaioken for much longer and at higher levels with lower risks would take months and I had a feeling I didn't have months. Maybe...Maybe it's time to figure out how to go beyond my limitations in my base and even beyond the Kaioken...Maybe it's time to find a way to become a Super Saiyan. Of course I'll have to begin training in the future when I'm able to convince the girls to let me get back to training but I know for certain that it was time to start training to become a Super Saiyan. As for how I'd go about it I wasn't sure especially since I know that it'd take a lot of intense emotion to do so and the need to become one. I know for sure I have the need but the emotion? Probably not and honestly I hope I don't have to go through what Goku did to become one. The sheer idea of any of my friends dying filled me with complete fear and the fact that it was possible made it even scarier to me.

"That's enough of that." I muttered to myself. "I can't dwell on that."

 **A few minutes later**

I exited the shower after brushing my teeth and getting almost fully dressed minus my shirt and found Compa and Kila were still asleep. I contemplated waking them up but decided against it. They looked comfortable and Purin looked like she needed to go out for a walk. I put on my shirt and sweater(I had been using safety pins to keep the left sleeve up) and grabbed Purin's leash and she hopped off the bed following me to the door which I opened and let her walk out first before locking the door behind me. I walked towards the elevator before hearing a voice callout to me.

"Oh hey Crimy!" I turned around and saw that Neptune was outside her room.

"You're awake? You're usually asleep still." I said to Neptune who pouted.

"Hey I can wake up early!" Neptune complained.

"ai woke you up didn't she?" I asked and she let out a sigh before nodding.

"She went to see Vert in the Basilicom." Neptune said.

"She does that literally every day huh?" I said as the elevator arrived. "I better get going before Purin decides to go right here."

"I'll go with you. I'm bored." Neptune said and I shrugged.

"I could use the company." I said as I walked in and Neptune followed. "Plus you want to make sure I don't go train don't you?" I asked and Neptune gave me a small grin.

"Well...if you treat me to as much pudding as I want...I'll consider keeping this between us." Neptune said mischievously and my eyes widened as the elevator began to go to the ground floor.

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed.

"Yep." Neptune said giving me a grin.

"Deal!" I said before Purin let out a bark and a whine. "But first we let Purin do what she needs to do." The elevator dinged as it reached the first floor and we exited. I knelt down and Purin sat still as I tied the leash to her collar before we exited the hotel to go to the dog park.

"So I never asked because I didn't want to look insensitive but how's it been without an arm?" Neptune asked.

"It was difficult at first but now it's been a lot easier to do things thanks to that therapist and you guys helping me out." I said keeping an eye on Purin who tended to stray far.

 **Several minutes later**

"Okay now that's she's done let's get going to training." I said

"So we have to walk?" Neptune said a little annoyed.

"No. We can fly if you want." I said and Neptune immediately transformed into Purple Heart getting stares from the people in the park some from shock but most being out of attraction. "I was gonna add we should probably go in an alley so people don't see you because a flash of light and you turning into a really hot women in a revealing outfit is pretty damn eye catching."

"My bad Crimy. And you find me hot like this?" Neptune said giving me a teasing smile that was actually pretty hot but thankfully Kila's constant teasing made me more resistant to this type of stuff.

"Yes. Not like I'm alone in that though." I said as I scooped up Purin into my arm. "Now let's get going." We quickly took off into the air and began to fly towards the area I found.

 **5 minutes later**

We landed and I set Purin down who barked and ran around in the field excitedly. It was a nice location with flowers and whatnot but unfortunately it's most likely gonna get trashed if I continued to train here. Now that I think about it...It's pretty sad I'm messing up nature as much as I am with my powers. Destroying that mountain range proves I should work on damage control in the future before I accidentally wipe out something that like a city or hell even an entire nation which means countless lives gone. Neptune managed to calm Purin down and walked off to sit on a tree stump with her on her lap.

"Try not to push yourself Crimy." Neptune said.

"I won't. Just gonna do some basic tests to see if my body's recovered. Then if I'm fine I'm gonna try something." I said as I began to form a ki blast in my right hand. It appeared quickly and seemed to have a good amount of energy to it. I aimed at the sky and fired it into the air before clenching my fist causing the blast to explode creating a decent sized explosion. "Alright that seems to be good." I said as I flared my aura around me and powered up to full. "Nice. I'm back to full strength. Actually...Me almost dying actually gave me a pretty decent power boost." I then began to tense my body and shouted. "Kaioken!" The red aura appeared around my body and I threw a couple of punches and kicks before frowning since I noticed I was using my left arm as well and gave a sigh as I dispersed the Kaioken.

"You okay? That was a pretty depressed sigh." Neptune said.

"Yeah. I'm glad I talked with Fujin and Takko about finding a way to fight without my left arm. I'm pretty useless to the group right now." I sighed before feeling a smack to the back of my head. "OW!" I turned around to see Neptune had transformed to actually be tall enough to do so glaring at me with a fierceness I'd never seen before.

"Don't think like that!" Neptune snapped actually causing me to step back. "Just because you can't fight it doesn't make you useless! You have to keep in mind that you are our friend. No matter what how hurt you get we'll be there to help you and we'll never think of you as useless." She said giving me a fierce glare. It was moments like this that reminds me how serious she can be at times despite her normally random personality. "You'll overcome this. You are the strongest person I know and if anybody can do it you can."

"You're right. I can't think like that." I said. "I'll get through this." Neptune then transformed back. "I'm gonna try something and then we can go and get you that pudding."

"I'll hold you to that." Neptune said as she went back to the tree stump. I took in a deep breath and began to focus. I thought back to my fight with Kobura and the anger I felt when I fought him. Of the desperation and fear and began to focus on that as I began to draw my power out as I felt my anger rise. I began to think about how Kobura almost killed me and that he could kill everyone and I began to growl.

 **3rd Person**

Neptune began to watch in amazement as the ground began to crack and rise around Julio as his power began to increase. His hair began to rise and sway as if he was upside down and his aura began to appear around him and he began to growl as lightning crackled around him and his hair for a very split second flickered between a golden color and it's typical black before he stopped and fell to his knees panting.

"Woah you okay Crimy?" Neptune shouted as she sprinted towards him.

"Yeah." Julio said panting. "Didn't realize it'd be so tiring."

"What were you trying to do?" Neptune asked.

"Well it's a transformation." Julio said standing up.

"Like mine?" Neptune asked.

"No. I don't turn into a older version of myself or anything but it boosts my power immensely." He explained. "I've decided that if I'm gonna beat that guy who did this to me I'm gonna go beyond my limits."

"How strong was that guy? You told us he was strong but you didn't go into detail." Neptune asked.

"Beyond strong. Throughout the whole fight he held back and toyed with me. If both me and Kila teamed up against him at our full strength I have a very strong suspicion he'd still win with ease." Julio said. "Hell if all of us including Jared, Core, Tekken and the students from Fujin's school tried to beat him I think he'd still win."

"Not gonna lie this guy sounds way scarier than Arbore." Neptune said in fear. "Please tell me you're exaggerating."

"I'm not." Julio said his tone completely serious. "If I can transform into that state I can beat him. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so. I don't like our odds." Neptune muttered.

"Well that's enough for today so let's head into town and eat some pudding." Julio said causing Neptune to let out a small cheer.

 **A few hours later Julio's POV**

"That was pretty fun." I commented as we arrived at the Basilicom. We were here because Kila had called me and told us they were meeting up at Vert's to discuss what they were gonna do now that I had healed up."Though I don't exactly appreciate me using half of the credits I have." I said dryly since Neptune had pushed me to buy so much. "But the pudding was really good so I guess it's fine."

"Good food makes everything better!" Neptune declared and Purin barked as if in agreement.

"Well...Can't say I disagree." I said scratching my head as we entered the Basilicom. I spotted a familiar face and shouted. "Hey Yvoire!"

"Ah Mr. Shinku and Lady Neptune." He said respectfully. Me and Yvoire actually get along pretty well. I was a little on guard after I heard he tried to kill Neptune but I realized he wasn't a bad guy just a little stuck up at times. Thankfully unlike the girl with me I can be respectful without trying hard. "It's a pleasure to see you again. I assume you've come to see Lady Vert like the rest of your friends?"

"Yes we are." I said before Neptune could since she'd probably screw the guy's name up again.

"Then I shall escort you there." Yvoire said and lead us to Vert's room. "By the way, how have you adjusted to losing your arm?"

"I've pretty much gotten the hand of everything so far except for fighting. That's still gonna need some work." I said as we arrived at Vert's door.

"Well I wish you luck in your endeavors." Yvoire said before leaving us.

"You know he's pretty nice when he's not stuck up." Neptune said as I knocked and it was opened.

"Ran-Ran says hi Mr. Julio!" Ran-Ran said happily as she let us in. I gave her a pat as I entered.

"Oh you guys are finally here." IF said sitting next to Vert who gave me a friendly smile. Kila and Compa were here as well. Purin barked as she ran up to Compa and hopped onto her lap.

"Yeah sorry. We got a little distracted eating pudding." I apologized. "So what are we talking about?" I said sitting down on a chair.

"Well obviously the plan is for us to head for Lowee." IF said. "Arfoire is there and on top of that we can find the Key Fragment like we did here." Oh yeah I forgot to mention that when the girls beat Arfoire they found a Key Fragment she had. "Plus we can see if the CPU is our enemy."

"Seems like a plan but there's a problem. I'm not going and I'm staying in Leanbox." This shocked everyone.

"What why not Crim-Crim?" Compa asked.

"Look when it comes right down to it I'm not gonna be able to help in battle at all." I said looking at my left arm. "I'm healed yeah but I can't fight well enough to help. I don't want to get in the way. Plus I have a promise to keep. I have to find my counterpart."

"But what if something happens?" Kila asked.

"I talked with Fujin and Takko and my family. They'll help me find him and Fujin and Takko agreed to help me learn to fight without my arm." I answered. "And don't say you'll stay." I added giving them a look. "You all need to stick together."

"But-" Compa began only for IF to cut her off.

"He's dead set on this. You won't be able to convince him to change his mind." IF said sighing. "I don't like it but he has a point."

"Indeed. He has his own goal to achieve here." Vert stated. "It's not like he'll be alone. He has those men and his family here to keep an eye on him."

"Yeah. You guys know my family will keep me from doing anything particularly dangerous." I said and they looked at each other before nodding.

"Okay but just promise to try and avoid doing anything dangerous." Compa pleaded.

"I'll try but danger usually finds me." Julio said scratching his head. "Main character after all."

"That's why she said try." Kila said crossing her arms under her bust. "Though I guess we can't talk since we're going to a potentially hostile nation."

"True especially with two CPUs accompanying you." Vert stated surprising us. She noticed and blinked. "Oh that's right I didn't tell you I'd be accompanying you."

"What?" IF said in shock. "Why?"

"Quite simple. This Arfoire woman stole my power and nearly killed those that I consider friends. It's only natural to want a little revenge." Vert stated before smiling warmly. "Also I don't want to be separated from my dear Iffy and Kit." Oh yeah Vert had grown attached to them. At first I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about her having a thing for Kila but Vert had told me she wouldn't try to steal Kila which caused me to feel relieved. Maybe it was a bit possessive but I didn't like the idea of losing her. Jeez I've fallen hard for these girl haven't I?

"Well that's good. Lose one gain another." I said crossing my arms. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow." IF answered. "We'll leave early in the morning and head to the Basilicom in Lowee quickly."

"Then it's settled. You guys head to Lowee and I stay here." I said before looking at my phone. "Oh crap. I gotta go I forgot I'm meeting my family soon!" I said and stood up.

"That's right. You and your family are going for dinner." Compa said nodding. Me and my family have begun to spend more time together and this had lead to us forming a closer bond. There were times where their overprotective nature happened but they've improved a lot. This just makes my reason for finding my other self stronger. He needed to see how they've changed for the better. "Well have fun Crim-Crim. We'll see you at the hotel later." I nodded and was about to leave before I did I gave Kila and Compa a quick kiss.

"See ya babes!" I said to the two with a wink before rushing out but not before seeing their blushing faces.

 **3rd Person**

"He's getting smoother." IF said smirking at their blushing faces.

"I guess he is." Kila muttered a small smile on her face which had lost the red color.

"He called us babe." Compa said her face still red.

"Well what do you guys wanna do?" Neptune asked. "We have a while to do things."

"Maybe we can talk about what you two were really doing." Kila said giving her a look.

"What?" Neptune exclaimed.

"Don't lie. He went training didn't jhe?" Kila questioned.

"Fine. I did but he's fine and you guys know it. We could only keep him from it for so long and you know he's gonna train anyways while we're in Lowee." Neptune pointed out and Kila nodded.

"Yeah which is why we aren't angry. Honestly we're fine with it and were gonna tell him to go ahead and start up again." Kila said.

"Yessy. We figured Crim-Crim would want to start training soon to fight the guy who almost killed him." Compa explained. "He's definitely holding a big grudge against that meanie."

"I probably would to if someone tried to kill me." IF said.

"Anyways, anyone up for some video games since we have time to kill?" Neptune asked and Vert smiled in excitement at that. "I regret this already."

 **A few hours later Julio's POV**

I sighed as I laid on the hotel room's bed kicking my feet in the air like a kid. I had told my parents about our plans and though they were a bit surprised at me staying here they were supportive. They had to take Saph to the hotel since she had gotten super sleepy so now I was just here with nothing to do.

"Damn it I'm bored!" I snapped sitting up. It was barely 8 and I had gotten a text from the girls saying they'd be back late. Apparently Vert convinced them to play a game called 4 Goddesses Online and they were stuck there playing game(which could last to well past midnight since Vert is single handedly the most hardcore gamer I've ever met) so I was gonna be stuck alone for a while. "Screw it. Training." I said as I got up and put on my sneakers and jacket before grabbing my backpack with the gravity chamber. I opened the window and quickly flew out of it towards the area I had gone to this morning with Neptune.

 **A couple of minutes later**

I landed and reached into my backpack before grabbing the capsule with the chamber before clicking it and tossing it. A second later and it appeared. I entered it and walked down the stairs into the restroom to change into a weighted gi which had weights on that were about twenty tons or so. I walked up the stairs and to the gravity settings. I paused as I tried to remember what was the previous level I was at. "Yen what was the previous settings?"

"Times 20." She answered.

"Okay so let's get started." I said bumping it up to 20. The pressure fell on me almost immediately but I was fine. "Hmm...Guess that zenkai did wonders on me."

"Indeed. I scanned you and you are twice as strong as you previously were." Yen answered.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Due to your increase I recommend raising the level." Yen said and I nodded.

"Let's go to thirty." I said and bumped it up. This time I went to my knees and struggled for several minutes to get to my feet. "Now this is more like it." I said as I began to walk forward slowly. I continued this for a while till I was capable of moving without too much effort. "Alright let's get started!"

 **Several hours later**

"He must be here." I heard Neptune say outside and looked out a window and let out a yelp as the sudden light caught me off guard. It was day time already?!

"Yen how long have I been here?" I asked the watch.

"About fourteen hours." Yen said causing me to gape.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" I shouted.

"I did but you didn't listen." Yen said and I sighed at that. I heard the others coming up the stairs and knocked.

"Crim-Crim?" I heard Compa call out.

"Don't come in! I gotta switch off the machine." I called out as I ran to the gravity settings and switched it back to normal. "Okay! You can come in." The door opened and the Neptune, Compa, IF, Kila and Vert entered.

"You've been here all night?" Kila exclaimed. "Geez you messed that gi up." I looked down and realized that she was right. The upper part of it was practically gone and one of the legs now looked like they were shorts instead. "And you smell awful!" I sniffed myself and almost threw up. I smelled like I had been dunked in sewage.

"WelI guess that's what fourteen hours of nonstop training gets ya." I muttered as I stepped back. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Please do." Vert muttered and I quickly ran into the restroom downstairs.

 **3rd Person**

"I can't believe he's spent all this time training." IF said in disbelief.

"He's gotten results though." Kila said. "He's gotten a lot stronger."

"Indeed." Vert said nodding. "The power he gives off is greater than it was yesterday."

"You can tell?" Neptune asked.

"Yes. You should be able to as well." Vert said.

"Well I can't." Neptune said puffing her cheeks out.

"I can show you how later." Vert promised.

"Anywho." Neptune said scratching her head. "Can we get a time jump? He's probably gonna be in there a while."

 **Fine**

 **Several minutes later**

"Thank you." Neptune said as Julio walked up the stairs dressed in his normal clothes.

"Sorry about that. I completely lost track of time." Julio said apologizing.

"It's fine but aren't you sleepy?" Compa asked.

"No. I feel wide awake." Julio said. "Though I'll definitely take a nap later. So you guys leaving in a bit?""

"Yessy. We came into the room to get our stuff and we saw that you weren't there." Compa said.

"Well come on. I'll walk with you guys there." Julio said and the group exited while Julio grabbed his backpack and exited quickly and turning the chamber back into it's capsule form. "Alright let's go." Julio said placing the capsule into the backpack and began to follow the group.

"So when do you plan to search for the other you?" IF asked Julio.

"Pretty soon. I don't know how long it'll take." Julio replied.

"So what do you plan to do when you find him?" Vert questioned.

"Focus on getting a new fighting style." Julio said simply. "If I'm gonna be able to fight I need a new style."

"Actually, I believe I know a person that could solve this problem." Vert stated. "While you were recovering I looked into a solution. The man I spoke to has experience with this and he said he could help you with this issue."

"Really?" Julio said in surprise.

"Yes. I can message you the information of how to find him. Don't worry about costs. I already handled it." Vert said giving him a warm smile.

"Thanks Vert." Julio said gratefully.

"It's no problem." Vert said. "Just be warned he didn't reveal to me how he'd help so be on guard."

"I always am." Julio said before getting pinched on his side by Compa. "Ow!" He exclaimed causing the girls to laugh. "Okay almost always." He said beginning to laugh as well.

 **A few minutes later Julio's POV**

"Well this is where we split up." I said as we arrived at the sky harbor. "See you guys when I'm done here."

"Good luck." IF said.

"Hey you guys are gonna need it more than me." I pointed out. "Try not to piss off a whole nation." I said with a not so subtle glance at Neptune.

"Hey!" She complained.

"I'm just joking. More than anything you'll befriend the CPU there." I said before turning to Kila and Compa. "Not gonna lie gonna miss the snuggling."

"I will too but I've got this one!" Kila said hugging Compa from behind causing her to yelp and blush.

"K-Kila!" Compa said embarrassed but smiling nonetheless. Oh yeah forgot to mention that these two had actually developed feelings for each other as well making the relationship between us easier. "D-Don't worry Crim-Crim. I'm sure we won't be separated for long."

"I'm not worried. Besides I can just call you guys at any time so I'm good." I said.

"Airships to Lowee will be leaving soon." We heard from an intercom.

"You guys better get going." I said giving Compa and Kila a kiss.

"Bye Crimy!" Neptune said giving me a hug.

"See ya soon Julio." IF said.

"Try to keep them from doing anything stupid." I said.

"I'll try but you know it goes." IF said smiling.

"Yeah I do. I'll let you guys know when I inevitably get into a fight with some bad guy." I said casually. "Now get going already."

"Later. Good luck!" Neptune said before the group went off towards the airship area.

"Alright…" I said before yawning. "Okay...Hotel and nap." I muttered getting hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion and flew off towards the hotel.

 **Three hours later**

I let out a yawn as I stumbled into the bathroom and splashed some water in my face. I stretched and exited the bathroom and checked my phone. It had a message from Vert. It contained the details for the man she set up for me to meet. The appointment was tomorrow. I slipped my phone into my and walked over to my shoes and put them on.

"Alright let's get started with the search." I said exiting the room through the window. For those wondering the girls dropped Purin off with my parents and were happy to have her since they adore her. I'm also sure you're all wondering how I'm going to do find the other me and that's easy. Me being able to sense energy and life force is pretty useful. All I had to do is find a a life source similar to my own and that's that. The hard part will be interacting with him...me...let's just go with him. I'm not sure how he'll react to the idea of there being two of us but he'd definitely be suspicious and probably hostile. I flew up into the sky quite a bit up almost reaching the clouds above the main city and closed my eyes as I began to concentrate and search. However, after about half an hour of searching I found nothing so I decided to the next city. I continued this cycle for a couple of hours till I found what seemed to be a match out in a field that I could also sense monsters that were dying fast and I quickly raced to the location.

 **A few minutes later 3rd person**

"Should be around here." Julio muttered as he flew around and heard a large roar that caught his attention. "Sounded like an Ancient Dragon." Julio said as he increased his speed and landed in a clearing to a sight that surprised the Saiyan. There was a person fighting the dragon and had managed to remove one of it's wings. He could tell the person was male and fought using a sword and a pistol that he used to nail the dragon with bullets. "This guy's good." Julio said impressed.

"This ends here!" The guy shouted in an all too familiar voice.

"Wait what?" Julio exclaimed as the guy decapitated the dragon with a brutal slash. "DAMN!" Julio shouted getting the guy's attention who pointed his gun at him and revealing his face clearer. "Yep."

"W-What the-" The guy trailed of who had the exact same face as Julio minus the scar. He wore a jet black jacket with a red t-shirt with the symbol of Leanbox on the center. He had black pants with a brown belt that had a dark red buckle and wore black combat boots. Like Julio he had palm tree like hair and red eyes though his hair was a bit more kept and sleek. "Wait...I saw you at that tournament!"

"Oh you watched that?" Julio said casually. "Pretty cool huh?" His counterpart however gave him a fierce glare.

"Who the hell are you?!" He demanded angrily. "Why the hell do you look like me?"

"If you lower the gun I can explain." Julio said calmly before giving his left arm a shake. "Besides I'm unarmed." That caused his counterpart to deadpan.

"That sucked. You should be ashamed." He said lowering his pistol.

"I know." Julio said cheekily. "Didn't answer my question btw."

"Fine. I'll admit that was cool." He replied. "But not that cool."

"Harsh." Julio muttered before continuing on. "Since you answered mine I'll answer yours. I'm Julio Shinku but I also go by Crimson."

"Well that can't be because I'm Julio Shinku." He snapped.

"If you'd shut up I can continue." Julio snapped back. "As for how I look like you it's because I'm you but an alternate version of you."

"I'd say I don't believe that but judging by the fact that you look like me and have displayed powers that are either nonexistent or rare I can't say it's unbelievable." He said. "Now...Why are you here? I hope it's not for a replacement arm." He said eying Julio's arm.

"Nah." Julio said waving his hand. "Well...Nah. I'm here about your parents." That caused him to tense. "I met them and they really want to see you."

"No way!" He exclaimed. "You've seen how they are."

"And they've gotten better. Though their overprotectiveness pops up every now and again. I mean can you imagine how they reacted when they saw this?" Julio said waving his left arm. "But they've gotten better."

"I don't buy it." He snapped.

"Then what about your sister?" Julio questioned and he saw his counterpart wince. "I've met her and have only known her for a few weeks and I'm already fond of her. You grew up with her for her whole life than you've made a deeper bond with her than me."

"Even so I'm not going back. How do you know for sure they won't go too far again?" He questioned and Julio sighed.

"Fine then. How about a bet?" Julio suggested. "I can tell you're strong. So in three days let's meet somewhere and fight. If I win you talk to them. If you win...You can come up with something." Julio said.

"Fine. If I win I don't see them and you teach me how to use those powers you have." He stated and Julio nodded and held out his right hand and his counterpart shook his hand.

"So...You joined the Guild?" Julio questioned.

"Yes. I've made a pretty good living off it." He answered.

"I can tell. I could sense you wiped out a lot of monsters before I saw you kill that dragon with ease. I can tell you're still holding back too." Julio said. "Part of the reason why I took this bet. I can tell I'm gonna get a good fight."

"About that. You sure you're gonna be able to fight like that?" He asked looking at Julio's left arm. "I'd feel like scum if I won just because you couldn't fight as well as you can."

"It's cool. I'm gonna have a solution to this by tomorrow." Julio promised. "Now that that's out of the way I guess it's best I leave. I'm really sleepy." Julio said with yawn.

"See ya in three days I guess." His counterpart said and Julio nodded before flying off. "This fight's gonna be tough." He muttered to himself. "Time to put some effort into training." He then began to walk in the direction towards Leanbox.

 **Several hours later**

"You found him?" Julio's mother said in surprise.

"Yeah. Unfortunately he doesn't want to see you. So we made a bet. I found out he's pretty strong and we agreed to fight. If I win he has to talk with you and if he wins he doesn't plus he made me agree to show him how to fight like I do." Julio explained as he sat on the couch of their hotel room.

"I see." Julio's father said sighing. "Well it's good you found him at the very least."

"You found him?" Saph said walking into the room and smiling with happiness.

"Yes I have. I promise you'll see him soon." Julio said rubbing her head. "Now I better get some sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow. Vert found someone who can help with my missing arm."

"Really? How?" Julio's dad asked.

"He wouldn't say. Which is why I'm gonna be on guard in case the guy tries something." Julio stated.

"Do be careful. I trust the CPU but this man sounds quite suspicious." His father stated.

"Well see you guys later." Julio yawned as he stood up. Purin barked and waddled over to him. "Come on girl." Julio said scooping her up into his arm.

"Goodbye Julio. Good luck tomorrow." His mom said.

"Bye!" Saph said as Julio exited the apartment via the window.

"He's been doing that a lot lately." Julio's father noted.

 **The next day Julio's POV**

"I hate being up at ungodly hours." I muttered as I flew to the location Vert game me. It was around 6:40 and I had to be there at 7. I landed just outside a large mansion and closed my eyes as I searched the house for energy signals. There was a few people inside that were rather weak and no malicious intent so I walked up and knocked on the door. It was answered by a old man in a fancy suit.

"Yes?" He asked in a respectful tone.

"Hello. I'm here about some appointment involving my arm." I stated waving my left arm.

"Ahh yes. Come inside." The man said.

"By the way what's your name? I always think it's nice to know the name of the person you're talking to." I stated and he smiled at that.

"My name is Damien." He answered.

"I'm Julio." I said respectfully as I followed him inside.

"You seem like a respectful and nice young man." Damien said. "I can't imagine what event caused you to lose your arm."

"It's a long story." I stated. "And not a very pleasant one but I'm still alive and I'd rather lose an arm than that."

"I agree." Damien stated as we entered a sitting room. "Go ahead and sit down. My master will be here shortly." He said and exited the room and I sat on one of four fancy arm chairs. I looked around the room seeing various portraits and one door apart from the one I came in with a table in the center. I sensed someone coming to the door but was not prepared for the man to burst through the door and rush towards me.

"Oh my!" The man exclaimed taking my right arm and examining it. "Quite unique!" He said as he pushed up my sleeve seeing the scars. "Oh dear! It appears you've been quite injured!" I finally snapped out of my shock and took my arm away from him.

"Woah woah woah! What the hell?!" I said getting out of my seat.

"Oh dear I apologize! I should have asked for permission." He said bowing apologetically. Now that he had backed off I could get a good look at him. He was rather short about IF's height and was scrawny. He had black hair that was a bit wild but still came off as fancy. He had blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a black coat and matching pants that seemed slightly big for him. "Now I assume you are here due to your appointment?"

"Yeah...I guess you're the guy Vert talked to." I muttered.

"Indeed. She handled the expensives too! Now if I may, can I take a close look at your left arm?" He asked and I nodded and his eyes lit up. I took off my hoodie and he began to inspect it. "Hmm. It appears this was blown off by something with tremendous power yet precision." He said massaging it at certain places and even poking at it with a small needle.

"Y-Yeah it was." I answered creeped out by his ability to understand that just by looking at it. He studied it for a few more minutes before letting go.

"Hmm...I can help. It will take longer that it usually would but I can help." He stated.

"How?" I asked.

"Simple. I can make you a replacement." He stated. "It will require surgery but I should be capable of getting it down. All I need is a bit of DNA in order to help with this."

"Okay...What do I have to do for DNA?" I asked. He held up a plastic cup.

"Just spit in it." He ordered and I obliged and spit. "Good now wait here and I will begin to prepare." He said leaving the room and I put on my hoodie.

"This is weird...But I don't sense evil intent or anything like that. He was genuine." I muttered to myself as the door opened and Damien came in with a tray with tea and cookies.

"Hello. I figured you'd like some refreshments while you wait on Master Tay." He said setting it down on the table. "I assume he was rather...Strange?"

"Yes. He just grabbed my right arm calling it unique." I muttered. "Thankfully he realized he was making me uncomfortable and actually asked for permission. Then he looked at it for a bit, asked me to spit into a cup and left."

"Well he should be prepared in a hour so make yourself comfortable until he's ready for you." Damien said as he exited and I helped myself to some tea and cookies. I gave them a smell and found nothing wrong with them so I began to eat. The tea was very good and the cookies were delicious and the chocolate chips inside were gooey. After I finished that I pulled out my phone and began to play some games until the door opened and this time a girl my age dressed in a typical maid outfit stepped in. She was about Kila's height and had long black hair that went to her shoulders and with the bangs falling to her chest. She had tanned skin and brown eyes. She was actually pretty cute.

"The master is ready for you." She stated and I got up and followed her out the room.

"So...Do you know what this whole thing is?" I asked.

"It's not painless if that's what you're wondering." She said causing me to feel uneasy.

"Well yeah I guess that's important to know but I wanted to know what he does exactly." I said.

"Can't say. I just can tell you it'll probably hurt. I'm Jen by the way." She stated giving me a side glance with a slight blush.

"Julio but I also go by Crimson." I said casually as he arrived at a door.

"Well here we are. Good luck." She said before turning away and leaving.

"Let's get this over with." I said as I knocked and it was immediately opened.

"Welcome! Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Let's get this over with." I said and entered the room and was immediately creeped out. There was a few arm that looked to be from monsters hung up on the wall. "Uhh."

"Oh this. Don't worry those are from my days as an adventurer and merenary." Tay said casually. "Now about your arm. I'm sure you've put together I'm gonna work on giving you a new arm."

"Yeah I figured." I answered.

"Good. Now I have to warn you the procedure is dangerous." Tay said seriously. "If you don't prove to be strong enough you could die. Now hearing all this do you wish to continue?" I contemplated my options. Having an arm again means I could fight normally and means I could avoid the time it would take to learn how to fight without one. The choice was easy.

"Yes. This is the best option I have." I stated and he nodded.

"Now lose the shirt and hoodie and we will begin the procedure." I nodded and took off my hoodie and shirt while keeping my guard up. I followed him into a second room that had a table. "Now sit there." I obliged feeling nervous. "Now one of the reasons that this isn't used widespread for cases like yours is the fact that rather than you having to deal with physical pain you have to endure mental pain." That caused my eyes to widen. "I use magic to physically attach the arm and have your body accept it." He stated and pulled out a staff that gave off a weird power and used it to pull a large tank that gave off a cloud like dry ice does.

"Now be warned you will have to mentally fight off a manifestation of a dark force until you can defeat it or until I finish." He stated.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"At the most ten minutes and at the least five." He said and I nodded. "Let's get started." He raised his staff and began to chant in a language that I couldn't understand before a red light shot from the staff and hit my left arm and immediately I blacked out before hearing, "Good luck."

 **In an unknown void**

"Okay the hell am I at?" I wondered out loud as I looked around the dark void. "It's dark...Okay screw this. Hey! WHATEVER THE HELL I'M SUPPOSED TO FIGHT COME OUT ALREADY!"

"Hmph very well. You're no fun" A female voice said in a tone indicating she was pouting. The next thing I knew a shape took form in front of me. It was a beautiful woman about my height wearing a dark black silky dress that exposed her chest and hugged her voluptuous body and she wore black heels. She had a silky black scarf around her neck with a black necklace. She had dark red hair and black eyes that made me tense. Her skin was ghostly pale. "Now let's begin. I've wanted to meet you since Serene mentioned you." She said in a cold seductive voice and a matching smile that was cold as ice. It was similar to Kila in sadist mode but hers was colder and more intimidating.

"Serene?" I said in surprise.

"Yes. I'm Cerena." She said before a black tendril shot out and I rolled out of the way quickly.

 _Cue Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: "God Mode"_

"Nice to meet you." I said avoiding another tendril but was unable to dodge another that grabbed my leg and I quickly sliced through it with a Destructo Disc and stuck my right arm out so I could catch myself. "No! Not getting caught by those!" I shouted as I fired a blast towards Cerena and she a black shadowy wall blocked the attack. "What? Fine take some more!" I shouted firing several more blasts that the tendrils held back. Several more tendrils shot out and I rolled out of the way and fired a blast that destroyed them.

"Not bad." Cerena said. "It's a shame that you aren't able to fight at full force."

"Yeah well not much that I can do bout it." I responded as my aura appeared around me. "Kaioken!" I shouted and the red aura appeared. "Care to continue?" Her response was firing several more tendrils that I weaved through and with a yell I jumped towards her and threw a fist forward that was met with a shadowy wall that wrapped around my arm.

"What now?" She asked and I simply smirked as I charged ki in my hand and her eyes widened as an explosion went off that sent her sliding back and freed me. "Smart move." She said begrudgingly.

"Thanks." I said as I moved forward quickly and began to fire several blasts that she blocked before sending a wave of shadows that I managed to avoid but it clipped my pant legs but not my skin. "That was close." I muttered and fired off several more blasts at Cerena who almost lazily blocked the blasts. "You're toying with me." I snapped.

"Of course. You are still holding back after all." She said calmly.

"Block this!" I shouted charging a blue orb in my hand. "Big Bang Attack!" I shouted firing the blast that collided with her barrier and overpowered it sending her back. "Kaioken times five!" I roared and rushed forward catching her off guard with a punch to the face and kicking her even further back. With a yell I fired several blasts that connected with her causing her to scream in pain as a smoke cloud appeared. "How's that?" I shouted.

"Much better!" She shouted her voice distorted as even more tendrils shot towards me and bound my arm against me and lifted me into the air before slamming me into the ground repeatedly. She walked out of the smoke cloud her dress torn and scorched but her skin had somehow gotten even paler and cracked with her hair flowing in the air like she was underwater and her eyes had become completely dark. "But not good enough." She said as she slammed me even harder into the ground. I then let out a roar as I powered up the Kaioken even further and broke free. I fired a large beam towards her and she formed a dome that held back the attack.

"Kaioken times ten!" I roared and the beam's power increased and pushed through the dome. I panted from the amount of power that took. I looked through the smoke and realized she was gone. I sensed something coming towards me from every direction and looked around but I couldn't see anything. I then noticed a black beam that flew towards me and I rolled out of the way and flew off into the void and created a massive explosion. "If that had hit I'd be toast."

"Indeed." I heard behind me and felt a burning sensation that sent me flying forward before I was knocked into the air before getting wrapped in tendrils again before being slammed into the ground once more and beginning to crush me. "I do hope you don't die." She stated staring up at me from down below.

"Not happening!" I shouted as the Kaioken's aura flared once more around me. "Kaioken times fifteen!" I shouted and broke through the tendrils again and shot down towards the woman kicking her in the face and sending her back I placed two fingers to my forehead and lightning crackled around them.. "Take this! Special Beam Cannon!" I shouted firing the attack that pierced the Cerena's gut causing her to scream in pain. I winced at the sight of that as she collapsed and walked over to her. The wound oozed...Black blood? And the wound was...Closing. "...Oh shit." I said as she shot up and fired a black beam that sent me soaring back. I gasped in pain as I struggled to stand up and despite my body not hurting much my mind hurt and felt like it was splitting apart.

"That attack doesn't do much physical damage." Cerena said walking over to me. "Rather it attacks the soul. Luckily, you have resistance courtesy of that sister of mine otherwise a blast like that would have destroyed it." She stated.

"Sister?" I said in surprise as I stood up and panted. I'll worry about the soul hax resistance later.

"Yes. We have multiple. If you win I'll give you more details." She said as she fired another beam that I rolled to avoid. I was unable to avoid the tendril that sliced my side causing blood to flow. I fired a blast onto the ground catapulting me into the air and a good distance away and observed the wound. It was deep but it was hardly bleeding and not fatal so I'd be fine.

"So uh...If you kill me in my mind...Will I actually die?" I asked casually.

"No but you'd be a vegetable." She answered just as casual.

"So basically dead." I said. _"It's no good...I can't beat her. Isn't he done yet?"_ I thought to myself.

 _End theme_

 **Meanwhile with Tay**

"Almost done." Tay muttered as Julio lay unconscious on the table. Julio's left arm now had a new arm attached and his body was glowing red before it stopped. "Done!" He said in relief and exhaustion. "Now he should wake up." Tay said but after a few more minutes Julio didn't. "Uh oh."

 **Back with Julio**

"Take this!" Cerena shouted as several tendrils rushed towards me and I shot up firing blasts to hold them back.

"Damn it!" I shouted as even more shot up towards me and I weaved through them. _"What can I do? I blew a hole in her gut and she just healed. I'd have to vaporize her completely but I need an opening...I should be capable of using times twenty thanks to my training but I'd need to end it quick and an opening and it seems she isn't messing around anymore."_ I let out a shout as I sent out an explosive wave and wiped out the tendrils.

 _Cue The Power to Resist_

"Let's go!" I shouted as I rushed forward firing several blasts towards her. Her response was setting up several barriers to block the blasts and with a roar I slammed through them with a dropkick and collided with her causing her to cough up black blood before firing another black beam from her eyes that collided with my chest and I gasped as I was being forced to my knees as she continued the blast.

"I'm afraid this is where it ends!" Cerena shouted as she increased the intensity and I felt myself, my personality being erased. I felt rage beginning to erupt from within me and rose to my feet and pushed through the beam. "What?!" She exclaimed as I headbutted her.

"Kaioken times twenty!" I roared as I kicked her into the air before shooting up and punching her away before flying after her and punching her again. I shot forward and moved behind her kicking her and when she recovered I punched her in the face before grabbing her leg and with a roar I slammed her onto the ground of the void before backflipping away.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me…" I shouted charging the blue beam in my right hand before firing it with a roar. "HAAA!" The blue beam traveled to Cerena who constructed a barrier and struggled to hold it back. "This...Ends...Here!" I roared as I felt the familiar power of Share Energy flow through my body intensifying the beam and completely breaking through the barrier and engulfing Cerena who screamed as she was torn apart by the blast. The beam continued for a while before fading away and I powered down panting. There was smoke filling the area and I noticed the woman was still standing and I entered my battle stance.

"My my." She said walking from the smoke her dress in tatters and she was healing though I definitely dealt damage. Her skin, yes and hair were back to normal. "I believe this is good enough." She stated walking towards me. "Lower your guard we're done here." She stated as the void turned from black to red. I sensed no more malice so I obliged.

 _End theme_

"What the hell was this about?" I asked.

"A test. You see me and my other sisters wish to see if it was wise bringing you here." Cerena explained. "I see that she isn't wrong yet."

"But you don't think she was right." I said and she nodded. "Well can't blame ya there. Haven't really done anything impressive."

"I wouldn't say that." Cerena said. "You've done a great job at keeping the party together and your feats in combat are impressive."

"I don't think I'm the one keeping us together." I answered. "Neptune's doing a better job at that then me."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked and I opened my mouth but was cut off. "Don't answer. I'm going to send you back but first a little gift." She said and to my surprise tendrils wrapped around me and pulled me to her and kissed full on the lips. It wasn't one for romantic purposes though since I felt some kind of power going through my body. Although...She is a pretty good kisser. She pulled away and gave me a sly smile. "Not bad...Least she got an attractive one." Witht that she and the void faded away.

 **Back in the room**

"Ahh!" I screamed sitting up scaring Tay and Damien.

"You're awake!" Tay said in relief.

"How long was I out?" I asked rubbing my head.

"20 minutes." Tay answered. "It took ten to finish." He stated.

"Geez. That lady was no joke." I muttered confusing him.

"Lady? It's always a serpent." Tay said in confusion.

"Well this time it was a lady. Now I can I look in a mirror?" I asked and Damie nodded bringing one over. I looked at my left arm and blinked. It was a little paler than my right but it was perfect. I opened and closed my fist finding no problem before throwing several punches. "This is perfect."

"Good to know." Tay said delighted.

"Thank you very much for the help." I said gratefully.

"It's no problem. If you ever happen to lose another limb just stop by." He said. "Also here." He said handing me a paper. "It has the instructions to maintain the synthetic arm. Do these once every two weeks and you won't have to worry about any issues."

"Thanks again." I said putting on my shirt and taking the safety pin off my hoodie before putting it on. It felt good not having to keep the sleeve up now. "I better get going."

"Very well. Good luck on your future endeavors." Tay said as Damien escorted me out.

 **Two hours later**

"Wow!" Saph said looking at my new arm. I was at my parent's hotel room showing off my new arm.

"This is incredible." Dad said in awe.

"I know right?" I said grinning. "If only it was easy to get it."

"What did you have to do?" Mom asked.

"Oh fight some entity in my mind and if I lost I'd be a vegetable." I answered nonchalantly. "I'm not sure if it's a good thing that I've come to accept this type of stuff as fact for my life."

"It really isn't." Mom said sighing. "But I suppose it's best to get used to the life you live."

"Indeed. I can't say I agree this is the type of life one should have but I suppose that's just how it will be for you." Dad said.

"Yep. Least I can say life isn't boring." I said chuckling. "Anyways, now I just need to worry about beating the other me and we're good." I said casually.

"Do you plan on calling the girls?" Mom asked.

"Later. I want the arm to be a surprise." I answered.

"So what do you plan to do until the fight?" Dad asked.

"Training. I'm rusty so it's best to practice till then." I said and turned to Saph. "So how'd you like to babysit Purin Saph?" I asked her kindly and her eyes sparkled.

"Yes! You hear that Purin?" Saph asked the dog who was sleeping on a dog bed in the corner and she barked in response.

"Those two get along." Mom said smiling before turning to me. "How do you think the girls are doing?"

"I don't know. I should call later to check in." I said.

"But for now let us go out to eat. I'm sure you're starving." Dad said and my stomach growled at that.

"Yeah." I said softly causing the three of them to laugh and I eventually joined them. When we stopped we got up and got our shoes and jackets on. Purin looked at us sadly and we all looked at each other.

"Let's find a place where dogs are welcome." Dad said and I turned to Purin.

"Come on girl." I said and she barked happily as she sprinted over. I put clipped the leash to her collar and she led the way out of the apartment.

 **AN: Holy crap this took a while! Now I'm gonna go over the basic rundown of what I've been through for the past months. I've recently graduated High School and spent a lot of time out of town and I got sick a couple of times. Now I actually started writing this chapter three weeks ago since I focused on my other fic for a bit. Now I can promise the next chapter for this story won't take anywhere near as long as it did this time. As an apology for the three month wait I'm writing an extra chapter which I'm currently working on. The next chapter will focus primarily on Neptune and the others and I will be introducing a very special character next chapter as well. How is it special? Because it's a fan submitted OC. Now this doesn't necessarily mean I'm gonna take OCs like my Yu-Gi-Oh fic. I was just a big fan of the OC and they honestly fit well into my story. As for who submitted the OC. It was FoxMan888 so shout out to him for the OC. I appreciate it.**

 **Now for the reviews.**

 **Omar Zerarka: No need to worry about me losing motivation. I just haven't had as much time as I'd like to write chapters. I have zero intentions on leaving this unfinished.**

 **FoxMan888: More like three months...But hey got it done and once again thanks for the OC.**

 **Now I have nothing else to say so let's get to the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, ideas, and suggestions for the future of the story. Any questions you have I'll likely answer with a PM. Criticism is accepted but flames are not.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Neptune and the others arrive in Lowee and visit the Basilicom and were less than welcomed by the CPU and are now on the run. When cornered they meet a girl who rescues them and brings them to a new location where they meet the CPU?! Why are there two? And who's this girl? Find out next time on: Lowee Mayhem and a New Friend? Don't miss it!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29: Lowee Mayhem and a New Friend?**

 **AN: Hey guys back with the next chapter. This time the girls will be getting the focus and a special OC will make their appearance. Nothing else to say so let's get right into it.**

 **Bold=Author  
** _Italics=Thinking_ **  
**Regular=Speaking **  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **3rd Person**

"I-It's freezing here!" Compa exclaimed hugging her arms tightly. The trip had taken longer than expected but they had arrived in Lowee. **(Side Note: This takes place the day before Julio met Tay.)**

"I did warn you." Kila said dressed in a pair of black pants with a red sweater on along with a matching scarf and black gloves. "It's always snowing in Lowee. Here." Kila said handing her a coat and a scarf which she hurriedly put on.

"Thanks Kila." Compa said gratefully though her wearing a short skirt probably didn't help.

"It's your own fault for not listening." IF stated dressed in a thicker coat than usual which was zipped up along with black gloves and leggings. "Even Nep realized that." Neptune was wearing an almost exact copy of her normal outfit but with longer leggings, purple mittens and matching ear muffs. She also had a matching scarf.

"Hey! You make it seem like I never listen." Neptune complained.

"True. She listens when it's suits her." Kila said.

"Yeah!" Neptune said.

"That's nothing to be proud of Nep-Nep." Compa muttered.

"Where's Vert at?" Neptune said noticing she wasn't around.

"I'm here." Vert said dressed in a wintery version of her dress. It had more covering sleeves and a coat along with some tights but her chest was still very much on display. She had on a pair of red glasses that caused Kila to deadpan.

"Deja vu." Kila muttered as she thought back to Noire who had a similar pair on during their time in Lastation.

"What is it Kit?" Vert asked and Kila gave a smile.

"Nothing Lady Vert." Kila said. "We should probably head to the Basilicom now."

"Aww I wanted to take a look around." Neptune complained.

"We can do that later Nep-Nep." Compa said. "But right now we have a job to do."

"She's right Nep. Come on." IF said before Vert grabbed her by the hand and pulled her close to her. "Wha-"

"It's cold is it not?" Vert asked as IF began to blush. "I need something to help keep me warm." Kila glanced at Compa and grinned as she marched over and hugged the nurse in training who blushed.

"K-Kila." Compa whined.

"What you're cold aren't you?" Kila asked with a teasing grin. "Plus Julio's not here so neither of us can cuddle with him." Compa blushed at that.

"No fair! I don't have a big boobed snuggle buddy." Neptune complained.

"Let's just get to the Basilicom." IF muttered and led the way ignoring Neptune.

"Hey!" Neptune said before being grabbed by Kila and held her close.

"There happy?" Kila asked and Neptune grinned.

"Thank you." Neptune said cheerfully and the three followed the two to the Basilicom.

 **A few minutes later**

"Hello?" Neptune called out as the group entered the Basilicom which was quite warm to their delight. "Is Lady White Heart around?"

"You know this is probably a bad idea." Kila brought up.

"I agree with Kit. We know Conversation is possibly here so it could mean the two are working together." Vert said.

"You two have a point." IF conceded. "I have a bad feeling."

"We're here now though." Compa pointed out. "We may as well ask around for Constipation."

"Well I guess it's a risk we gotta take." Kila said. "Also Compa sweetie it's Conversation."

"Welcome to the Lowee Basilicom." A girl with light brown hair and matching eyes wearing a red maid outfit said greeting the five. "Have you come to see Lady White Heart?"

"Yes, there's a number of questions we'd like to ask." Compa said.

"Very well. To start, I am Financier. Lady White Heart's chamberlain." She said introducing herself. "It must have been cold outside. Let me prepare something warm for you."

"Ooh! Can I get a nice warm bowl of stewed pudding?" Neptune asked in excitement.

"I would be happy if I had a cup of sugar topped with hot chocolate." Compa said.  
"I'll have milk tea." IF said.

"I'll have the same. Oh, but Darjeeling pure blend for the tea leaves." Vert said.

"I don't think that's what she meant." Kila said sweat dropping.

"Yeah, this isn't a restaurant." Financier said and led them to a room and knocked. "Lady White Heart. We have some visitors here who would like to meet you."

"So, they finally came." A female muttered to herself before speaking up. "Let them enter."

"Hi, Lady White Heart. I'm Neptune, and this here is-" Neptune began.

"Cut the introduction." White Heart said cutting her off. "I know you all very well."

"Huh? Are we famous or something?" Neptune asked while Kila narrowed her eyes. She glanced at IF who nodded.

" _There something off about her energy."_ Kila thought to herself.

"Yes, very famous." White Heart said.

"Heh, now you're making me blush." Neptune said before White Heart continued.

"Famous as messengers of Momus, that is." White Heart said coldly.

"Called it." Kila said.

"Here, too?!" Compa said in fear.

"Everyone, come out. Capture these heretics." White Heart called out and several armed guards rushed out.

"These are the messenger of Momus?" A guard asked.

"They're all young girls and children." One muttered unsure.

"Don't be fooled by their looks. I mean, look at Lady Blanc." The first guard pointed out.

"Well, then let's not go easy on them." The second guard replied.

"Great they're smart guards." Kila said dryly as the guards closed in and the girls backed up towards a window.

"Looks like you're cornered." Blanc said her voice monotone.

"Blanc are you serious?" Vert asked in disbelief.

"Dead serious. While I'm at it, I'll end your misery here too, Vert." Blanc said coldly.

"My, my. It looks like my disguise was unveiled." Vert said.

"Well it's not really the best. I mean you're chest is probably a dead giveaway." Kila pointed out.

"Um, wh-what should we do now?" Compa asked.

"It's not a good idea fighting here." IF muttered thinking.

"We got a wall of people blocking the exit." Neptune pointed out.

"Well then, I suppose we must force our way out." Vert said and heard the sound of shattered glass which caused the group to turn around and spot Kila.

"Way ahead of you." Kila said having smashed a hole through a stained glass panel. "Let's go!" Kila said rushing out with IF close behind.

"Here goes nothing!" Neptune said jumping through the hole.

"W-Wait for me!" Compa said going through as well.

"I always wanted to do this! Just like in the movies." Vert said in excitement. "Here I come!" Vert shouted going through the hole as well.

"I can't believe they got away." Blanc muttered to herself. "Go after them! Do what you have to. Bring them back!" Blanc ordered before grinning darkly. "It's only a matter of time they bloom red flowers onto the white snow here." Unknown to her a certain chamberlain was listening in.

"I better get moving. Hopefully, I can get to them first." Financier muttered to herself as she pulled out a phone. "Better call in some back up first." She said as she dialed a number. "It's me. I need your help and bring CC2 as well."

 **Meanwhile**

"Are we safe yet?" Neptune asked panting as they entered a forest.

"No, they'll catch up soon. Let's head towards the city." IF said. "Come on." IF said as her breath came out in white clouds.

"I'm more worried of the cold than those guys to be honest." Kila said. "Worst comes to worst we can beat the crap out of them."

"True but that'd just make us look even more like the bad guys." IF said.

"Indeed. If it comes to it we will fight back but we must avoid it for the time being." Vert said in agreement.

"Yessy. Let's get going. I want to get out of the cold." Compa said and the group began to walk through the forest keeping an eye out.

 **A few hours later**

"I-It's so cold." Neptune said shivering. "I'm growing icicles on my nose."

"My ears feel frozen. I wish I had brought a hat or something." Kila said shivering her fox ears flat on her head. She had her tail wrapped around her to help.

"Iffy are we near the city?" Compa asked. "I'm starting to get sleepy here." Compa said drowsingly. The route to the city was hard since the route they were going went through monster territory and there were several attacks they had to fend off plus it was getting dark.

"It's only a little further." IF said tired as well. "Let's keep going."

"This is very troubling though." Vert said sighing. "We'll need some allies due to the fact that the Basilicom is against us."

"It will be harder this time." IF said. "This time the CPUs against us."

"Guess seeking help is our main priority." Kila said walking over to Compa and taking her arm since she was starting to stumble.

"I guess it isn't easy finding Key Fragments." Neptune said sighing.

"At the very least we did get some important information." Vert brought up.

"Huh?" Neptune said in confusion.

"That the Lowee Basilicom is backing Conversation." Vert stated.

"Them calling us messengers of Momus is proof they're setting us up." IF further explained.

"Yeah, but so what?" Neptune said. "There isn't much we can do about it."

"That's why we need allies. We have to find someone outside the Basilicom." IF said. "Remember Chian? Someone like that."

"Let's just get to the city first." Kila said.

"Yessy and a room with a warm stove." Compa said before they heard the sound of footsteps running on the snow.

"Looks like that'll be a problem." Kila said drawing her knives.

"There they are! In the forest!" A guard shouted.

"Hands behind your head!" A second shouted. "And stay on the ground!"

"No way! It's cold!" Kila argued angrily.

"Yeah it's all wet and mushy! I don't want to get dirty!" Neptune said.

"Give up already!" The first guard snapped angrily.

"Oh? You're going to face us?" IF asked cockily.

"Not us." The guard replied. "Go! Dragon, I choose you!" He said throwing a disc causing an Ancient Dragon to appear with a roar.

"Mr. Monsters are coming out the Enemy Discs!" Compa exclaimed in shock.

"So those did come from Lowee." IF said drawing her weapons.

"We'll be serious, then! Go! Nep-Nep, I choose you!" Compa declared.

"Pika!" Neptune exclaimed happily as she transformed. Purple Heart appeared her tone serious. "I won't hold back against monsters!"

"Wh-What?! She transformed!" The second guard exclaimed in shock. Vert turned to IF in with a look of expectation causin IF to shift uncomfortably,

"Uh, what are you expecting from me?" IF asked nervously.

"Oh, I don't know...Maybe a command from my Iffy?" Vert answered. "Now, follow me here. You can do this…"

"Uh...This is no time to be joking around." IF said blushing.

"You can do it, Iffy." Vert said urging her on.

"Oh! All right then! Go! Lady Vert, I choose you!" IF said blushing heavily at this point causing Vert to let out a squeal of happiness.

"That's what I've been waiting for!" Vert said happily as she transformed. "Now let me show you my power."

"...I feel...Left out." Kila muttered to herself.

"She changed too?!" The second guard said in fear.

"No matter!" The first guard stated. "Through rigorous training, people and monsters can become stronger! I've lived and trained with my fighting monster! And that will never change!" The guard said passionately and the Ancient Dragon roared as if in agreement.

"Wow. Those two seem to genuinely get along." Kila said stunned. "Like they're friends."

"Indeed." Vert commented.

"Can we not kill Mr. Dragon? I'd feel bad." Compa said.

"I agree. Let's just incapacitate it." Purple Heart said.

"Fine but be careful. It's still an Ancient Dragon." IF said.

"Messengers of Momus! We will grind you with our superior power!" The guard declared and the Ancient Dragon charged forward with a roar. Kila grinned as she rushed to meet it. The dragon slashed at her but she dodged it and kicked it's leg causing it to stumble forward allowing Neptune to slash it's chest. IF rushed forward and sliced the dragon repeatedly causing it to roar and smack IF back with it's tail.

"Iffy!" Vert cried out in anger and rushed forward slashing the dragon with her spear before smacking it with the butt of her spear causing it to stumble back. Compa fired a Compa Love Heart that caused the dragon to stumble back even more.

"La Delphinus!" IF shouted sending the attack that caused the dragon to roar and send out a stream of fire that nailed Kila.

"Kila!" They girls cried out only for the fire to clear and leave her alive.

"Thanks! Now I'm not cold anymore!" Kila said with a grin as she moved forward and uppercutted the dragon before kicking it backward.

"I sometimes forget she's powerful on her own." Neptune muttered as she flew forward and slashed the dragon who was beginning to tire out. "It's almost down!" Neptune shouted and Kila nodded before jumping forward and with a yell punched the dragon and sent it flying towards the guards who yelped and narrowly avoided the dragon who crashed into the snow unconscious. The guards turned towards Kila who was in front of them and gave them a sweet smile before knocking them out.

"That was boring." Kila muttered as she walked back towards the group. Vert and Neptune powered down. "I thought that dragon would put up more of a fight."

"It's what happens when you're OP." Neptune said shrugging. "Not like it matters let's go before more show up." With that the group ran off.

 **10 minutes later**

"I-I can't move anymore!" Compa said huffing and stopping to catch her breath.

"You okay Compa?" Neptune asked. "You want me to transform and carry you?"

"I-I'm fine. I just need to rest a bit." Compa said panting.

"C'mon, we're friends and all, so no need to be shy." Neptune said. "I get way more powerful when I change and I can fly." Neptune said as she transformed.

"Wha-" IF exclaimed. "Are you stupid?! What are you doing?!" IF snapped.

"What is it Iffy?"" Neptune asked. "You look serious."

"I saw something light up down there!" A guard called out.

"It must be them!" They heard and several footsteps began running.

"See? they located us!" IF said angrily.

"I-I'm sorry!" Neptune said transforming back.

"No time to be sorry! We have to run!" Kila said before they heard the sound of grunts and yells from the guards.

"You guys should get going." A female voice said.

"Wait who was that?" IF said drawing her weapons as a female jumped out. She tan skinned girl with brilliant emerald eyes and blonde, spiked hair worn with a white and black themed hat, gold goggles with green lenses, and pointed canine ears. She had white body markings and a black and white tail. She wore a white vest with green detailing and three straps over her chest, and also a big, loose neck/collar. She also had white loose gloves with green detailing and gold bracelets, slightly puffed white shorts with an orange and gold belt with CC2 on it. Her boots were also white and green. She had black, tight pieces of clothing under her gloves, vest, and shorts.

"I'm CC2. Me and my buddy were asked to help you out." The girl answered.

"How can we know you're not working with the Basilicom?" IF asked suspiciously.

"Well my friend beating up those guards is a good indication." CC2 pointed out. "But apart from that I have no proof on me so you'll just have to trust me."

"Iffy, I don't think we have a choice." Compa pointed out. "I don't think bad people come out so openly."

"And people with such soft, fluffy ears and tail can't be bad!" Neptune said touching CC2's ears and tail. "I mean look at Kila!"

"Thanks Neptune." Kila said smiling at that as CC2 laughed.

"Oh, Neptune. You're just the same no matter the realm." CC2 said fondly. "And I appreciate you're comment on my ears and tail, but they're fake." The grunts and yells cut out and they heard footsteps running towards them. "Oh guess she finished that up." CC2 said and from the path came a young girl who looked to be fourteen. She had black spiky hair that went slightly past her shoulders and tanned skin with a scar on her cheek and black eyes and short maybe slightly taller than Neptune. She wore a sleeveless red gi with a white undershirt, white belt and red pants with matching boots and arm bands. She had a red pole tied to her back and, to their shock, a brown tail.

"What the?" Kila exclaimed before the girl's eyes widened.

"Hey I saw you on that tournament on TV!" The girl exclaimed.

"Oh you saw that?" Kila said in surprise.

"Yeah you were really strong probably the strongest there." The girl said.

"Thanks. I'm Kila." Kila said introducing herself.

"I'm Rhea Kiara but I prefer Rae." Rae said introducing herself.

"Introductions later let's go!" CC2 said.

"Fine guess we have no choice." IF said and the group ran off.

 **Several minutes later**

"The person who asked us to help is right up ahead." CC2 said gesturing up the path.

"Aren't you coming too, CC2?" Neptune asked.

"I was just asked to bring you here and nothing more. Rae's going with ya though." CC2 said gesturing to the girl.

"Yep. Don't worry CC2 can handle herself." Rae said confidently.

"Yep. Odds are they're still chasing us so I'll deal with them." CC2 said.

"Thanks for all the help CC2. Be careful." IF said.

"Sure thing. See ya!" CC2 said running back down the trail.

"Nice to meet you all again." A familiar voice said and out stepped Financier. "Rae glad you helped."  
"No problem." Rae said cheerfully.

"You were with Blanc." Vert noticed.

"Yes. I am again, Lady Blanc's chamberlain, Financier." She replied introducing herself.

"Were we tricked again?" Vert muttered.

"Hmm? No! We're here to help you!" Rae said firmly.

"Yeah...I can tell they're not holding malicious intent." Kila stated.

"I agree. I mean there's gotta be a good reason behind this." Neptune said.

"Neptune, you can't be serious." Vert said though she had a small smile.

"I agree with Kila and Nep-Nep. I feel like we can trust them." Compa said causing Vert to sigh.

"My, your so trusting." Vert said. "I suppose if you three are so sure about this then you must be right."

"Thank you, now please, this way." Financier said leading them forward. The group began to walk forward and Rae walked beside Kila.

"So, if I remember there was a guy that fought after you got eliminated. I noticed he was really strong." Rae brought up.

"Oh, Julio? Yeah he's really strong." Kila said. "Stronger than me for sure."

"Where's he? I'd like to fight him." Rae said causing Kila to smile.

"Ahh you're a fighter too?" Kila said with a grin. "Unfortunately, he's not with us. He's at Lenbox at the current moment."

"Why?" Rae asked disappointed.

"Well he recently got injured badly. He lost his left arm." Kila said and Rae gasped. "So he decided to stay behind for both personal business and finding a solution to his lost arm plus even if he was here you wouldn't get a good fight out of him since he's very off balanced."

"I see." Rae said saddened. "I also wanted to meet him because I noticed he had a tail like me so I thought we're the same and maybe he can give me a bit of info."

"If you want a fight we can go at it later when we have time." Kila offered and this caused Rae to grin.

 **Later**

"We should be fine now." Financier said as they entered the city. It was almost dark now so the light of the city was very much needed.

"Yay! We're in the city!" Compa exclaimed.

"See? We told you so! We told you to trust them." Neptune said.

"I don't sense anyone chasing us. It seems we are indeed safe now." Vert said.

"Now that you're safe, I need you to meet another person." Financier said and Rae nodded.

"This person is why you helped us?" IF asked suspiciously.

"Don't tell me...Lowee's CPU is awaiting us?" Vert asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yes and no." Rae said. "It's complicated."

"Hello there, Financier!" A male voice said as two men who looked to be brothers walked over. One was tall maybe 6'1 with stylish magenta hair that was rather long and a cool outfit with a puffy collar giving him a sort of dashing look. The other was 5'9 and younger looking and had similar hair which was styled well but was shorter and wore a stylish outfit as well though he had a leather jacket giving him a sleek look. Both were rather handsome. The younger one spoke up. "It has been quite a while." The older of the two noticed Compa, Kila and Vert.

"I see three delicate beauties. Are they the ones you mentioned?" He asked.

"Yes. With help from CC2 and Rae we got them here." Financier answered.

"I see. My name is Older Brother. This here is Younger Brother." Older Brother said introducing them.

"Older Brother and Younger Brother? What unusual names." Compa commented.

"They're not our real names. They're aliases. Right, Older Brother?" Younger Brother said to the elder.

"Yes." Older Brother answered. "The beauty with the eyeglasses. Can you grace us with your name?" He said smoothly to Vert.

"My, what an honest person." Vert said. "My name is Vert."

"Vert, ah what a kind and voluptuous name...May I call you Lady Vert?" Older Brother asked.

"Why, most certainly." Vert said eating the flattery up.

"Now, the fine maiden with the flowing pink hair, may I recieve your name?" Younger Brother said to Compa.

"Me?" Compa said. "My name is Compa."

"Ah, Compa...The name resonates angelic beauty and bounty." Younger Brother said.

"That's the first time anyone's praised my name." Compa said slightly embarrassed.

 **Meanwhile in Leanbox**

 **CRUNCH**

"Julio are you alright?" Yen asked in alarm as Julio crushed the TV remote he was holding into powder.

"Y-Yeah...I just got really angry." Julio said confused. "Like beat the shit out of someone angry."

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Yen suggested and Julio nodded getting up out of bed and switching the TV off by hand before getting back into bed.

 **Back in Lowee**

"Next, the beauty with the flowing red hair, may you tell us your name?" Older Brother said to Kila.

"The name's Kila." Kila answered.

"Kila...The name gives a sense of warmness from a fiery personality. A truly beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Older Brother said causing Kila to flush lightly.

"T-Thanks I guess." Kila said flattered.

 **In Leanbox**

 **CRASH**

"JULIO!" Yen exclaimed in shock as he broke the bed with a punch.

"I-I'm sorry but I feel really, really pissed off." Julio said angrily. "I'm gonna go train!" Julio said angrily as he flew out the window.

 **Back in Lowee**

"Hey there! My name's Neptune!" Neptune said happily.

"I'm IF." IF said introducing herself.

"Financier, so will they be seeing…" Older Brother began.

"Yes. It may be complicated, but I believe they can help." Financier said.

"Very well. Let us lead the way as gentlemen. Lady Compa, this way." Younger Brother said politely.

"Thank you." Compa said happily.

"Ladies Vert and Kila, may I? The footsteps are slippery, so let me lead the way." Older Brother said gentlemanly.

"My, how thoughtful of you." Vert said charmed.

"If you insist." Kila said smiling. IF and Neptune stared at the sight in silence while Rae sighed.

"Um, Iffy?" Neptune began.

"Nep did you notice, too?" IF said her tone steely.

"Those two are dissing us, right?!" Neptune said angrily. "Being so nice to only Compa, Kila and Vert!"

"I don't know what they're up to, but I've never been this irritated before." IF said irritated.

"They do this a lot." Rae spoke up. "They did it to me for a bit until they grew used to me."

"Indeed. They only show interest in those with...special arrangements." Financier said nodding to a certain part of Vert.

"...Wh..at...?" Neptune deadpanned before the two grew enraged.

"Wait? Now we're being prejudiced about our breasts? What is wrong with Lowee?!" IF snapped.

"Oh, now it's on!" Neptune said glaring daggers at the two though they didn't notice.

"Nep, I'll turn the blind eye. Go and transform...Show they your stuff." IF snapped.

"Will do on that, Iffy!" Neptune said angry before blinking. "Oh, but wait…"

"Hm? What's the matter, Nep?" IF asked confused before a pillar of light occured and Neptune transformed leaving Purple Heart standing there.

"Hey, wait up you two!" Neptune called out.

"Hm? That voice." Older Brother said.

"Wha-" Younger Brother exclaimed glancing back. "A full bodied idol, in the flat wonder of the world?!"

"This is my true power." Neptune said striking a small pose.

"Oh, please forgive us for not being able to see you beyond your flat wall." Older Brother said dramatically.

"My insolence aside, may we ask for you're name?" Younger Brother asked humbly.

"Neptune." Neptune said simply.

"Ah, a name of regality and delight of a thousand moons." Older Brother said as if entranced.

"It is as if, purity in a tangible form...a goddess like name indeed." Younger Brother said.

 **Back in Leanbox**

 **KA-BOOM!**

"WHY...AM...I...SO..ANGRY?!" Julio roared as he blew up a mountain. "I'M EVEN ANGRIER NOW! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Yen stayed silent as Julio let it all out wondering why he was getting angrier.

 **Back in Lowee**

"Wha-What?! Hey! Nep! Are you going to betray me?!" IF asked in shock.

"I'm sorry Iffy." Neptune said not sounding sorry at all. "But...this...is me." Neptune said following the two brothers.

"N-N-N-N-NEP! YOU TRAITOR!" IF yelled out and Financier let out a nervous laugh.

"Are they really...Okay?" Financier said in worry.

"Poor IF." Rae muttered.

 **A few minutes later**

"Lady Vert...You are truly like a goddess." Older Brother said charmingly.

"Heh, well, she is one, y'know." IF grumbled as they walked on with Financier and Rae watching nervously.

"The name Neptune is also a name for the goddesses, as well." Younger Brother said complimenting Neptune.

"Pfft, she is one, too." IF muttered bitterly.

"Iffy is all apathetic and everything." Compa said noticing IF's attitude as Financier laughed nervously again.

"Um, where are we headed to?" Compa asked the brothers.

"Oh! With the presence of goddesses around us, we almost forgot." Older Brother said in realization.

"Duh, they are goddesses." IF sulked.

"Being, gifted is such a crime, is it not, Older Brother?" Younger Brother asked.

"Oh yeah...Sorry for lacking on the gift package here." IF muttered defeated.

"In short, we are part of a resistance group." Older Brother said.

"Resistance...That I could tell, but against what?" Vert questioned.

"That is, of course, the CPU of Lowee, Lady White Heart." Younger Brother answered.

"Wh-What?" Neptune exclaimed.

"Ahh...That's obvious...Lady White Heart is lacking all over." IF said sullenly. "I bet y'all just wanna bring here down to put up Lady Thunder Tits, right?"

"Nep-Nep? Iffy's apathy level just went up." Compa said worried and Kila looked down guilty that those two charmed her.

"I'm sorry, Iffy…" Neptune said softly regretful. "All because I betrayed you."

"Well, if what Iffy said was true, I have half the mind to be fine with it." Vert said though she was definitely feeling sad for Iffy's situation.

"Oho! Is that true?" Older Brother said delighted.

"For you, we will follow you to the end of the world." Younger Brother said.

"If I let them continue, this will just get worse." Financier said sighing. "Let me explain instead."

"Yeah you probably should." Rae said.

"Lowee was a land abound in joy and laughter amongst both the young and old." Financier began. "But of recent, Lowee has placed weight in becoming a nation of power...We are slowly becoming a land with the vision of dominating the world."

"This is quite unexpected, especially from Lowee." Vert muttered.

"The citizens were against the change, but this is Lady White Heart's will...That is why we have formed a resistance group to get Lowee back to normal." Financier finished.

"Iffy, did you know anything about this?" Vert asked the Guild agent who didn't answer her.

"Small isn't bad...I mean, some people like small." IF muttered looking down at her chest. "Small…" She repeated before letting out a sob.

"It looks like Iffy still has residual damage." Vert said wincing at the sight. Rae walked up and patted IF on the back.

"It's fine...I don't really get what's up but I'm small too." Rae said softly.

"Nep-Nep...Iffy is getting worse." Compa said sadly.

"Iffy is much more concerned about size then I expected." Neptune muttered.

"Iffy?" Vert said softly. "If you don't stop, I'm going to not like you anymore." That caused IF to snap out of it.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"I adored that strong, yet cool demeanor of yours along with your cuteness." Vert said sighing. "Now your eyes are dull with lack of hope. That's not the Iffy I know." This caused IF to straighten up.

"Based on my intel, Lowee began it's militaristic reform a few months ago." IF said quickly. "Lady White Heart changed all of a sudden, making such drastic changes."

"Now, that is my Iffy." Vert said happily.

"Wow, she recovered fast." Neptune muttered impressed.

"Nep, you should change back. You're going to tire yourself out like that." IF said.

"Oh, yes right." Neptune said changing back.

"What happened to Lady White Heart, Miss Financier?" Compa asked.

"I believe it can be better explained by the person you will be meeting." Financier said as they arrived. "We are here." She said and opened the doors. "Excuse me...I bring to you our powerful allies." On the floor were several books and a very familiar girl laying on the floor reading a book. She was short about 4'6 with pale skin and short brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. Around her neck was a light blue choker with a single white stripe in the middle and a blue gem in the center. She also wore powder blue sandals with a white ribbon around her right leg resembling a bandage. She had a white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown linings, and light colored brown fur laying next to and a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and centerpiece alongside it.

"I'm busy now." She said in a soft and apathetic voice. "I'm sorry, but can you lead them out?" She didn't sound sorry at all.

"Whaaaaa?" The group exclaimed.

"They came all the way here for us. It would be rude to send them off." Financier pointed out.

"Why is Lady White Heart?" Neptune exclaimed.

"Why not? This is my room, you know." Blanc said getting up and putting the coat and hat on.

"Lady Blanc!" Rae called out. "This girl's from the tournament!"

"Really?" Blanc said in surprise. "Well we can discuss more of that later." Blanc told her. Her tone was noticeably warmer towards Rae.

"This is the leader of our resistance and CPU of Lowee, Lady White Heart." Financier stated introducing the CPU.

"Wha-What?" Neptune exclaimed doing the Nep face.

"This is so confusing that Nep-Nep is having a hard time figuring what to do." Compa said just as confused.

"Be quiet. If you're going to cause a commotion, do it outside." Blanc said annoyed.

"I believe I know what is going on now." Vert said. "She's the real Blanc, is she not?"

"Yes, exactly." Financier said.

"Wow you figured it out fast." Rae said grinning.

"No fair, Vert!" Neptune exclaimed. "Tell us what's going on!"

"Yes. Can you make it easier for us to understand?" Compa asked.

"Wait. Lady Vert, what do you mean real?" IF asked.

"I think I get it." Kila muttered softly. "I noticed that her energy wasn't like a CPUs but like...Conversation's." Kila said and Vert grinned.

"Indeed!" Older Brother stated and Blanc noticed the two brothers and sighed.

"You guys are here, too?" Blnc muttered.

"With how Lady Vert looks I realize how small our CPU is." Older Brother sighed.

"What was that?" Blanc said dangerously.

"Nothing! Nothing, my Lady." Older Brother squeaked in fear.

"Can we please get on with this?" Financier said quickly.

"In short, Lowee was taken over by the fake Lady Blanc." Older Brother stated.

"The Lady Blanc at the Basilicom is indeed Conversation in disguise." Younger Brother finished.

"Really?" IF said in surprise.

"It is good you know of her. It makes it easier to explain." Older Brother said. "Conversation has the ability to steal and copy other people's powers."

"Our lady was ambushed and the power as goddess was taken along with Lowee." Younger Brother explained and Blanc scowled.

"Don't remind me of her! I trusted her and this is what I get." Blanc said angrily.

"Simply put, you formed the resistance to get things back to normal." Vert answered.

"That's right." Blanc said before staring at Vert and Neptune. "Hey, wait. I've see both of you somewhere before."

"My, do I need to remind you, Blanc?" Vert said taking her glasses over shocking Blanc.

"Vert?! Why did you come to Lowee?" Blanc said alarmed.

"I came for Iffy and Kit." Vert said before coughing. "I came to help Neptune and pay Conversation a visit."

"So that small pint next to you is?" Blanc questioned glaring at Neptune.

"I lost my memory, but um hey-hey, Blanc! Long time, no see!" Neptune said excitedly.

"So, you came here to fight me for position in the Console War." Blanc said coldly.

"Blanc...I doubt that. She said she lost her memory and last I checked you said you don't really care about it much anymore." Rae said giving her a pointed look and Blanc sighed.

"Yeah! I didn't come to fight you!" Neptune protested. "And like she said I don't remember a thing, so um, can't we all be friends?"

"Yessy. We can confirm." Compa added.

"Well, if you say so. I see no reason to place doubt and if Rae trusts you I guess you really are trustworthy." Blanc said.

"Lady Blanc. They are impressive allies, are they not?" Financier asked.

"True. I couldn't have asked for better." Blanc admitted. "But, this is Lowee's issue. I can't have other CPUs helping me. I'll figure out a way to solve anything."

"Lady Blanc." Financier said with a sigh as a large tremor could be felt.

"The hell was that?!" Kila exclaimed.

"The tremor...It seems as if it came from outside." Older Brother said causing alarm to fill the room and a Ran-Ran ran into the room.

"Lady Blanc we're in trouble!" It exclaimed.

"Hey, it's Ran-Ran! Howzit! You should've called if you were coming!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Who are you? Ran-Ran doesn't know you." Ran-Ran replied.

"Neptune? This Ran-Ran here is not the same Ran-Ran with me." Vert explained.

"Huh? Really? They kinda look the same." Neptune muttered.

"So, what's the problem?" Blanc asked.

"The Basilicom is attacking us!" Blanc scowled at that.

"Damn her!" Blanc growled as she rushed outside with the group following. There was fighting going on between guards and other individuals that the group assumed were resistance fighters.

"Are ya okay, Blanc? You look kinda pale." Neptune said in worry.

"Yeah...You don't look good." Rae said in worry to the CPU.

"I'm fine Rae." Blanc said sternly to the girl. "It's because my shares are down...But, I can still handle this."

"Don't overdo it, Blanc." Vert warned her fellow CPU.

"Yes, I know." Blanc said clearly getting annoyed by all the warnings.

"Finally came out, did you? You fake." A familiar voice stated and out came the fake Blanc.

"I'll send those words straight back at you." Blanc replied icily.

"Now that I'm seeing them side by side...The fake ones boobs are bigger." Kila whispered to Neptune who nodded.

"Hah! Talking tough as usual." Fake Blanc said. "I'll exterminate you along with those heretics around you." She pulled out a disc and the group tensed. "Come, Killachine." The girls who were aware of the machine let out gasps of surprise except for Kila who looked down right murderous. The machine appeared with a metallic roar. It was somehow even bigger. "Go and destroy them, city and all!"

"Destroy? City?" Blanc said in shock.

"Um, Blanc?" Neptune said in fear as Blanc's hair began to cover her face leaving one evil red eye to be seen.

"Oh no." Rae said in fear. "She snapped."

"So now you're gonna kill everyone? Damn you? You stuck-up bitch!" Blanc exploded.

"Ow! My ears!" Neptune shouted covering her ears.

"WHAT?!" Kila shouted her hands covering her fox ears.

"Oh no. Kila's gone deaf!" Compa exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Kila shouted again. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! MY EARS ARE RINGING!"

"Yikes...Lady Blanc is scary." Compa said in fear.

"Don't tell me she's the silent type that explodes when she gets angry!" Neptune said in fear.

"Unfortunately, yes. And one correction. Explodes is an understatement." Financier said sighing.

"Yeah...She scared me badly when I first saw this." Rae muttered.

"Shut yer traps before I have to shut em for ya!" Blanc shouted.

"See?" Rae and Financier said in unison.

"The exact type of person you don't want to put on the wrong side, eh?" Neptune muttered.

"It doesn't matter what you say. Killachine! Finish them!" The fake said before running off.

"What?! You running?! Bring your clothes and yourself back here!" Blanc exploded and attempted to chase after her only for the Killacine to step in. "What?! You wanna play?! Let's do this!" Blanc snapped before a familiar pillar of light appeared around her leaving a taller woman in her place with a petite and slim figure. Her eyes were crimson red similar to Julio's, and her skin was very fair. Her hair was a sky-blue color, and is kept mostly free, and is of short length, barring her bangs, which reach down to her stomach. Her attire consisted of a tight battle-suit, which was white and had minor touches of blue lining. The top itself appeared like a swimsuit-like armor. The sleeves were detached, and reach all the way to her shoulder, with a pair of gauntlets being equipped on both of them, and mechanical like devices connecting the joint of the sleeve. She drew a massive axe and swung it around with extreme ease.

"You should change too, Nep-Nep!" Compa said.

"Can you please change as well, Lady Vert?" IF asked.

"Aye-aye, sir!" Neptune declared.

"You can count on me!" Vert said and the two transformed at the same time.

"The hell you going HDD for?! I don't need you're stinkin' help!" Blanc snapped.

"Yeah and fire's cold." Kila said her ears done ringing. "Just shut up and deal with it." Kila said flaring her aura around her.

"Agreed. This is to help protect the people here." Neptune said drawing her sword.

"Yes. As CPUs, it is our duty to help the people regardless." Vert said drawing her own weapon.

"Tch, suit yourself." Blanc muttered.  
"Oh don't be like that." Rae said stepping beside her. "You know you're grateful."

"Little heads up by the way." Kila said. "We fought one previously and it could absorb energy based attack so avoid using those."

"Thanks for the heads up." Rae commented taking the pole off her back.

"Shame Julio isn't here though." IF said. "He'd love a rematch against it."

"Huh?" Rae said confused as the brothers escorted Financier away from the battle.

"Long story short, Julio almost got killed by this thing and has a bit of a grudge." IF explained. "Didn't help he was weakened at the time."

"Cut the crap and fight the bastard!" Blanc snapped and rushed forward. The Killachine swung it's mace at her only for her to smack the mace aside and smash her axe into it causing it to stumble back.

"Damn!" Kila exclaimed as Neptune and Vert rushed forward as well. "She's strong." Kila said as she rushed forward with Rae behind her. Rae pointed the pole towards the Killachine.

"Power Pole extend!" The pole extended greatly and collided with the robot causing it to stumble back. She then shot up at speeds that shocked Kila began to wail on the machine with a barrage of punches that visibly cracked the armor.

"Can't be upstaged." Kila said with a grin as she shot up and joined Rae in attacking the Killachine.  
"Hey! Leave some sit for me to break!" Blanc exploded as she smashed the Killachine.

"This is quite easy!" Neptune exclaimed as she hit the Killachine with a Cross Combination. "Is it weaker?"

"I think it has more to do with the fact that our party is ridiculously OP." IF muttered to Compa who nodded.

"Just imagine if Crim-Crim was here and could fight normally." Compa said.

"No real point in us assisting." IF said putting her weapons away.

"Yeah." Compa said. "I should be ready to heal just in case though." Compa said as the Killachine tried to land a hit on Kila with it's axe only for Rae to use her weapon to block the axe leaving it open to a barrage of slashes courtesy of Neptune and Vert.

 **Meanwhile**

"As expected. The might of three CPUs, a Saiyan, and Primal is too much for a mere machine to handle." A familiar male voice stated as he watched the battle. Kobura eyed Kila and Rae. "They are formidable but not worth fighting yet. Though this Rae individual is certainly unique." He said placing his hand on his chin. "No. I'll leave it at this." He stated before a portal opened up and he left through it.

 **Back in the battle**

Rae let out a roar as she hit the Killachine so hard it flew onto the ground. "Blanc!" Rae called out and Blanc grinned as she jumped into the air.

"I'll split you in half!" She roared as she spun in midair several times before she slammed her so hard that the Killachine split in two straight down. "Heh. Don't give a crap where this was made, but all it was, was a piece of junk."

"I believe most are like junk against three goddess and two beings that are stronger than them." Financier muttered to herself. "I must say though, it surprises me that a Lastation Weapon appeared."

"Despite the ease it was to defeat it, I noticed it was stronger than before." Neptune said as the three CPUs powered down.

"Financier. Continue checking the Basilicom's moves and actions." Blanc said with a much calmer tone. "In particular, see if you can find out about their supply roots."

"Yes, my lady. Understood." Financier said bowing.

"Now...Can we please go rest?" Neptune said sighing in exhaustion. "It's been a long day."

"Yessy. I just realized how much my feet hurt." Compa said sighing.

"Very well." Blanc said. "You may stay at my place. I have plenty of room."

"Yay! Thank you Blanc!" Neptune said gratefully.

"Besides, I wish to discuss a few things." Blanc said. "Mostly involving that Julio person."

"Oh, my...Have you become smitten?" Vert asked teasingly.

"No. I'm curious about his ability to use Share Energy." Blanc answered.

"Plus...He's like me isn't he?" Rae asked.

"I'd say it's possible." IF answered. "You and him have some similarities in appearance and you both seem to be quite battle crazy."

"We can discuss this fully later." Vert said. "For now let's go back to base." And the group began to walk away towards the base with exhaustion finally settling in on the group.

 **AN: I'm aware this chapter isn't all that long but apart from introducing a brand new character there wasn't much that was gonna occur in this chapter. I know the fights were short but hey it's what happens when you have incredibly OP individuals that aren't weakened. Anyways, next chapter will be longer with more fights that will be between much more powerful characters and will introduce some new powers. Also, hope you guys saw some little hints I have towards certain things.**

 **Also, I forgot to mention this but anybody seen that DBS Movie: Broly trailer? Not gonna lie it looks really good. Guess this means Broly is canon now? Cool. I'd like to know what you guys think about this.**

 **Now I'm sure you guys are wondering...How is there another Saiyan? I'm not saying anything. All will be explained in time so just be patient. Now to address a few things. Rae will be playing an important role in this story and if I end up continuing this series he will play a large role in those too.**

 **Also I'm gonna address what I'm gonna do for villains if I do continue. I will be using OCs but I do have one villain from Dragon Ball planned to play a major role. If you wanna take a guess go ahead but I'm not saying anything unless it's in a PM.**

 **Now for the reviews**

 **Omar Zerarka: To answer this: It's not that simple. Julio will have to face some complications in the future that will take a while to deal with.**

 **FoxMan888: Yep. It's definitely not gonna take three months next time.**

 **Niw because I haven't done it in a while it's time for power levels.**

 _ **End of Lastation Arc**_

 _ **Julio(Weakened): 7500**_

 _ **Julio(Kaioken X 3): 22500**_

 _ **Julio(Kaioken X 3 Kamehameha): 28000**_

 _ **Julio(Near Death): 200**_

 _ **Julio(Oozaru): 75000**_

 _ **Kila(Not fully recovered): 30000**_

 _ **Jared(Not fully recovered): 12000**_

 _ **Neptune: 1600**_

 _ **Purple Heart: 16000**_

 _ **Noire: 1500**_

 _ **Black Heart: 15000**_

 _ **IF: 1200  
Compa: 1000**_

 _ **Killachine: 18000**_

 _ **Killachine(Energy absorbed): 35000**_

 _ **Leanbox Arc**_

 _ **Julio(Zenkai): 42000**_

 _ **Julio(Minor Training): 46000**_

 _ **Julio(Kaioken times 3): 138000**_

 _ **Julio(Times 4): 184000**_

 _ **Julio(Times 15): 690000**_

 _ **Julio(Times 20): 920000**_

 _ **Julio(Share Energy and Enraged): 1000000**_

 _ **Kila: 60000**_

 _ **Kila(Transformed): 240000**_

 _ **Neptune: 2000**_

 _ **Purple Heart: 20000**_

 _ **Vert: 2100**_

 _ **Green Heart: 21000**_

 _ **IF: 1650**_

 _ **Compa: 1500**_

 _ **Sayaka(Training): 25000**_

 _ **Kim(Training): 20000**_

 _ **Kensei(Training): 40000**_

 _ **Jason(Training): 68000**_

 _ **Takko(Full Power): 32000**_

 _ **Fujin(Full Power): 34000**_

 _ **Arfoire: 18000**_

 _ **Arfoire(Green Heart): 180000**_

 _ **Kobura(Heavily suppressed): 300000**_

 _ **Kobura(Less suppressed): 800000**_

 _ **Kobura(Less Suppressed): 950000**_

 _ **Kobura(Less suppressed): 1500000**_

 **And that's it for now. Next chapter will have the levels for the current arc.**

 **Now I think that's all I have to cover and it's back to writing for my Yugioh fic. So let's get to the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, ideas, and suggestions for the future of the story. Any questions you have I'll likely answer with a PM. Criticism is accepted but flames are not.**

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Julio begins his intense gravity training and learns of powerful yet dark abilities he now has while in Lowee the girls leave for Lastation to stop a weapon shipment only to find out they'd been duped. They head back to Lowee only to find ruin at their base. To make matters worse a new enemy has appeared and manages to defeat Kila. However, Rae steps in. Can she beat this foe? What are Julio's new powers? Find out next time on: Dark Powers and the Female Saiyan! Don't miss it!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30: Dark Powers and the Female Saiyan**

 **AN: Geez I'm getting chapters out quick lately huh? Anyways, this chapter is pretty long(Second longest chapter I've ever written) and quite a few fights. Anyways, let's get right into it.**

 **Bold=Author  
** _Italics=Thinking_ **  
**Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **In Leanbox A few hours after Julio got his arm**

Julio let out a yell as he threw rapid fire punches as he trained in the gravity chamber which was currently set to times fifty. He threw several several punches that were so fast they had air tracing his fists.

"Julio! Turn it down a notch! You'll bring the whole chamber down!" Yen warned the Saiyan who compiled and slowed it down a bit. He continued for a few minutes before stopped panting as sweat dripped from his face onto the ground. "You've improved immensely." Julio who short of breath waited a bit before answering.

"Well...That's...The...Kind...of...Results...You get...When you...Train for...A few hours...Straight...Without stopping...Under...50 times...Normal gravity." Julio said as he panted.

"Maybe you should stop for a bit…" Yen said and Julio shook his head."  
"No...I'm good. I can go for a little longer." Julio said as he began to enter his fighting stance. "I've got two days...And I'm using them!" Julio said as he walked over to the machine. "Let's bump this up and send out some of those robots!" Julio said raising the gravity to sixty and felt the pressure but managed to stay on his feet as the walls opened up and fired several energy beams at Julio who grunted as he took them. They didn't hurt but they were irritating and seemed to motivate Julio to move faster as he struggled to to dodge the attacks. After ten minutes straight of being pelted by the attacks Julio managed to dodge them on a consistent basis. Julio ducked and rolled from the blasts before firing his own to take them out quickly. Once he shot the last one down he let out a sigh. "Okay this is a good place for a break" Julio said switching off the machine. "Phew! That was intense."

"Indeed. You have adapted to your new arm quickly." Yen commented.

"Yeah...I'm still amazed at this thing. It's almost like the old one except paler." Julio said looking it over.

"Indeed...Wait...I did a scan...Though it's synthetic there appears to be something...Different about it." Yen said. "It gives off energy different than ki and even Share Energy."

"I wonder…" Julio muttered as he raised his left hand and began to focus before feeling an almost dark power come out of left arm. He opened his eyes and found the left arm trailing with dark red energy in fact the veins began to glow a bright red and Julio let out a yell of pain as his arm pulsed. "The hell?" Julio said as the pain faded away. "What was that?!"

"I don't know...You said that you encountered a women who said she was Lady Serene's sister correct? Ask her." Yen stated and Julio nodded.

"It has been a while."Julio said and closed his eyes. _"Hey Serene!"_

"Yes?" Julio heard and opened his eyes finding himself in a familiar void and turned around to see Serene curious. "What is it?"

"It's about this." Julio said showing her his arm which was still glowing and her eyes widened.

"What the?" Serene began and took his arm. "What happened?"

"I don't know I'm asking you." Julio said. "I do know it involved a woman named Cerena." Serene's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" She screamed.

"I lost my arm to that Kobura guy which I'm sure you're aware of and I got a new arm but I had to fight her, I managed to get a win and she kissed me and I felt power going into me." Julio explained.

"THAT BITCH!" Serene exploded causing Julio to jump. "I thought she didn't care about you but no she gives you some dark magic!"

"Dark magic?!" Julio exclaimed.

"Yes. I assume you witnessed the shadows that attacked you." Serene said.

"And the blasts that kill my soul don't forget that. By the way thanks for the resistance." Julio said.

"You're welcome and yes those too. That's dark magic. You're lucky she wasn't taking the fight seriously or she could have stomped you." Serene stated. "At you're level you're not even five percent her full power."

"Thank you for the heads up...You're stronger than her aren't you?" Julio asked and Serene nodded.

"Yep. Out of me and my six other sisters I'm the most powerful." Serene said. "Anyways, moving onto the powers...You should be able to use the same shadow powers and even the soul killing attacks with enough training and the arm isn't gonna kill you or anything and the pulsing should disappear soon."

"Okay but what's the catch to these powers?" Julio asked.

"Well...These powers can turn your aggressiveness up severely and can corrupt you if you let them." Serene explained. "Thankfully the effect of the shadow abilities are minimal but the soul killing attacks are very effective in raising corruption."

"Well that's fucking great." Julio growled causing him to blink. "Is it possible to find a way to get rid of only the soul killing powers? I like the shadow ones."

"No. Only she can and she gave you those powers for a reason." Serene said though she didn't look happy about it.

"Oh? Is that jealousy?" A familiar seductive voice said as Cerena appeared holding onto Julio's arm causing him to jump away and her to pout. "Aww…"

"Sorry I've already got two girlfriends."Julio said quickly.

"I know. That nurse girl and the Primal." Cerena said dismissively. "But I'm certain you wouldn't mind another."

"Primal?" Julio asked in confusion ignoring the last part.

"Oh? Has she not told you the full story behind her powers?" Cerena asked mischievously.  
"Cerena shut up!" Serene exploded. "And I'm not jealous!"

"Sure you aren't. You're totally not attached to this fine male specimen." Cerena said eying the saiyan who flushed.

"I am attached but not in the way you're suggesting!" Serene snapped.

"Can I go? This seems like something I shouldn't be seeing." Julio said slightly scared.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later." Serene said her tone calmer with him.

"Yep. You want him." Cerena said before Serene screamed as she jumped at her and Julio awoke back in the Gravity Chamber.

"Did you find anything out?" Yen asked.

"Yeah...And a few other things." Julio muttered.

 **In Lowee**

Little insight of what they'd done today. After the events that transpired yesterday they stayed in the main base and rested for a bit before assisting in the cleanup of the battle with the Killachine. After doing this and being informed of the Key Fragments, Blanc called the girls to her room later into the day.

"Alright, I've called you here because Rae and I want to know more about the one you call Julio. I'm interested in his ability to use Share Energy and Rae because he seems to be of the same species as her." Blanc said straight to the point.

"Okay we can answer that." Compa said. "I'm sure Crim-Crim wouldn't mind."

"So to get straight to the point Julio's from another world. He was brought here by this girl named Serene to help protect Gamindustri. She gave him several powers including the ability to use Share Energy." IF explained. "Apparently she also gave him the powers you mainly see him using. He's apparently something called a Saiyan." At these words Rae frowned slightly as if that word was familiar. "Like you he has a tail and he's really strong almost as if fighting is what he was made for. As we stated before he got into a fight that lead to him almost dying and losing his left arm which is why he stayed behind in Leanbox. He has more details so if you want we can call him or we can head to Leanbox and meet him in person."

"That's fine. I'd like to meet him but we have to focus on Lowee." Rae stated.

"Indeed. When this is over then we can meet him." Blanc stated. "But right now my nation is taking my priority."

"Understandable." Vert stated. "I believe there isn't much to do today however."

"Yes. According to Financier the Basilicom had no plans for today." Blanc answered. "So right now we have time to relax."

"Good. Always nice to have a good rest before we things go to hell." Kila said as she walked off with Rae following.

"Hey Kila!" Rae called after her causing the taller girl to turn around and face her.

"Yeah?" Kila asked.

"You think we can go spar? I want to see how strong you are." Rae said giving her the pleading eyes causing Kila to sigh.

"Sure but I gotta go get my jacket first." Kila said heading to her room and quickly grabbing the jacket before heading out with Rae not far behind. "So got any place we can spar?"

"Yeah. I have a location where I go to train all the time. We'd have to fly though." Rae said.

"Good thing I recently picked that up." Kila said and the two took off with Kila following Rae.

"So...How strong is Julio exactly?" Rae asked.

"Hmm...I'd say in terms of base he's weaker than me but when he uses the Kaioken he outclasses me since he's capable of making himself ten times stronger and even fifteen times stronger. Plus I bet he's training right now so odds are he's even stronger." Kila said.

"This Kaioken sounds powerful." Rae said in shock.

"Only issue is that it's straining on the body. When he goes beyond his limits it could cripple or even kill him." Kila replied.

"Oh...That doesn't sound pleasant." Rae muttered. "Still sounds like a great technique though."

"It is otherwise he wouldn't use it." Kila said. "It saved his butt when we first fought."

"You fought?" Rae said in surprise.

"Yeah...May or may not have been on the opposing side for a bit. No need to worry though." Kila added. "I'm 100% on you're side. Well more specifically Julio." Kila said shrugging.

"Do you care a lot about him?" Rae asked and Kila nodded. "Like is he a super important training partner?"

"Well...Yes but what I really want is to move on to the...Special training." Kila said mischievously.

"What special training?" Rae asked. "Can I join in?" Rae asked shocking Kila who remembered a little detail.

"Oh, right oblivious." Kila muttered to herself. "That's something for when you're a lot older and should be done with your own special training partner."

"Aww." Rae said disappointed.

 **A couple minutes later**

"Wow." Kila said complimenting the area. It was a decent distance from the base but it was rather nice. There were several trees and a light amount of snow but the thing that caught Kila's attention was the hot spring nearby.

"Yeah I found this place after we set up base here. I needed a new spot to train and this place is pretty good. Plus I can use that hot spring to clean up after I train." Rae explained.

"Alright. I don't really feel like fighting all out so let's just limit this to hand to hand only." Kila said.

"Okay." Rae said entering her fighting stance with Kila doing the same. Rae then rushed forward and threw a kick at Kila who blocked it before throwing a punch at Rae who avoided the blow and attempted to punch Kila who caught the punch and slammed her knee into Rae's gut before uppercutting her into the air who recovered quickly and kicked Kila back a few feet. Rae then rushed forward throwing several punches that Kila blocked and avoided before catching her right fist and delivering a spin kick straight to Rae's gut causing her to gasp as she skidded back.

"You're good but I can tell you're holding back a lot." Kila said as she rushed forward slamming her fist into Rae's own with the two struggling. Kila taking advantage of Rae holding back broke the exchange and slammed her foot onto Rae's head slamming the younger girl into the ground.

"Ow." Rae muttered as she rose back up.

"You really are holding a lot back though." Kila said. "My senses allow me to tell." Kila said and rushed Rae throwing several punches that Rae matched and the two let out yells and grunts as they blocked each others blows before Kila broke the struggle by flipping above Rae and when Rae turned around Kila kicked her up in the air before punching the girl several feet back. "Geez not even a minute of this and I'm sweating."

"Me too. It's nice actually having a training partner." Rae replied.

"Is there no one else in this nation who can fight like you?" Kila asked.

"Not from what I can tell." Rae answered as the two exited their stances. "Man, I wanted to go longer but I had to exert myself a lot against you."

"It's cool besides this was just a sparring session nothing more." Kila pointed out. "We can fight seriously another time."

"Fine." Rae pouted. "I'm gonna get in the hot spring."

"Ooh! I'll join you. The feeling of it with my fur feels great to me." Kila said twitching her ears and shaking her tail.

"Okay." Rae said.

 **Meanwhile in Leanbox**

"Hiyah!" Julio roared as he punched a metal training robots to bits as another rushed him and did a flip and used his foot to rip the machine in two. He attempted to use his left arm to punch another robot only for his arm to pulse and him to get smacked by the robot. Julio ued his legs to knock it off it's feet and kick it in half. "Damn it." Julio grunted as he charged a blast and destroyed the rest of the robots. "This is gonna take a while." Julio said rubbing his arm.

"Indeed. The effects do seem to be more spaced out so I believe it will just take time." Yen answered.

"Whatever." Julio sighed. "I'm hungry. Let's call it for today." Julio said switching the chamber off and walking downstairs to change. When he finished he came back up and exited the chamber before putting it back into it's capsule. Julio glanced at his hand and realized that the red veins were showing quite clearly. "It'd be a good idea to start wearing gloves."

"Indeed. I do hope they disappear." Yen stated as Julio began to fly into town. "You forgot to shower."

"Damn it!" Julio snapped. "I'll just take a quick one in the room." Julio said as he flew to his hotel and went through the window.

 **Half an hour later**

"Hmm...You know what...It's time for a new style." Julio said as he entered a 24 hour department store. "I want to try something new." With that he entered the clothing area for men and looked around. "Let's keep the red theme...Maybe blue as a secondary? Nah...Let's go for black and white." Julio muttered already having an idea of his outfit.

 **20 minutes later**

"Now this looks good." Julio said looking in the mirror in his apartment. He had gone with a white jacket with black cuffs and a black stripe on each of the sleeves(He'd decided to get a similar hoodie from Planeptune with the symbol on it later) and a black and red undershirt with a pair of black fingerless gloves and red knuckles. He wore black jeans with a white belt and black and red boots. "Now to go get something to eat." Julio said exiting through the window. He had decided to just go out to a fast food place and get a burger. He arrived outside one called...Nep-N-Out...Seriously? Eh guess that means it'll be good at the least. As he entered and ordered his food he noticed a familiar face nearby and grinned.

"Yo!" Julio said as he approached his counterpart who looked up.

"Oh, hello." He said cautiously before noticing his new appearance. "Not a bad look and I see you got you're new arm."

"Yep. It's synthetic." Julio stated. "Should have figured you'd have the same thought process as me in regards to dinner."

"I guess but I'm also picking up something for someone." He replied.

"Who? A girlfriend?" Julio asked.

"Yes." He said bluntly.

"Really? Cool. I have two." Julio said.

"Really?" He said in surprise. "Seems you've adapted to that part of our world."

"It wasn't easy. It took a while to get used to but now it's going pretty well." Julio said and sat near him.

"I see." He replied as his order was called. "Well it was nice speaking with you but I gotta get going."

"Kay. See ya." Julio said as his counterpart left. "Now to wait...You can just do a time jump." He said to the author.

 **Fine**

 **The Next Day in Lowee**

"I got some intel for us." IF said as she entered Blanc's room where the others were minus Rae and Kila.

"Oh! Did you get info on any good pudding places in Lowee?" Neptune asked.

"I want to eat some Lowee-made pudding, too." Compa said.

"I would be more interested in hearing new game releases in Lowee." Vert said.

"No. I don't think any of those can be labeled as intel." IF said sweat dropping.

"Do you have information on soy pudding?" Blanc asked.

"Not you too, Lady Blanc!" IF exclaimed.

"Oh, stop stressing Iffy. So, what's that juicy intel you got?" Neptune asked.

"I wouldn't be stressing if it weren't for everyone." IF began before noticing the absence of Rae and Kila. "Hey where are Rae and Kila?"

"They left to go spar. Rae hardly gets to fight people like Kila so she's enjoying her time with her." Blanc said.

"Got it. Back on subject. The Basilicom will be getting weapons from Avenir today." IF said and Blanc shot up.

"What?! How dare they!" Blanc snapped.

"Now hold on there a bit. We still got time to nab 'em." Neptune pointed out.

"I see. Sorry for raising my voice there. So, where will this be held?" Blanc said forcing herself to calm down.

"At the Avenir No.2 storage facility." IF said.

"All the way at Lastation?!" Blanc snapped.

"Heel Blanc, heel." Neptune said calmly.

"I'm no dog!" Blanc snapped. "Hell no am I going to let them plant crap like those here!"

"We do know where and when, so I believe there is only one course of action." Vert stated.

"We're going to stop them." Blanc said grinning. "Let's call Kila and Rae. We're heading to Lastation."

 **In Leanbox**

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me…" Julio shouted charging up the familiar beam with the gravity chamber on currently set to times 80. He had the familiar red glow of the Kaioken around him. "HA!" He shouted firing multiple beams that flew around the room towards him and he raised his arms blocking the beams which caused a large explosion and filled the chamber with smoke that cleared. Julio's gi was in shreds but Julio himself seemed fine.

"Your durability has increased exponentially." Yen noted.

"Seems so." Julio said grinning. "At the rate I'm going my base is gonna be insane." Julio said as he flared his aura.

"Indeed. You've nearly doubled since the battle with that Cerena women." Yen said. "It appears your decision to dedicate to this training was a good idea. Unfortunately, you're not any closer to Super Saiyan." Julio winced at that. He had tried a few times but the most he's done so far is temporarily flash blonde.

"Eh not much I can do about it. I just don't have a trigger to push it out." Julio said. "And I don't want one."

"Indeed. The only trigger that would be enough to enrage you beyond the breaking point is the death of a loved one." Yen stated.

"Yeah so that's a nope." Julio said. "We're just gonna have to hope I get strong enough that the Kaioken is enough...Maybe with Share Energy as well." Julio had made several more attempts and managed to draw out the energy in bursts like the Kaioken but much much shorter like not even a second. But hey, progress is progress.

"It all depends on how strong Kobura is." Yen stated and he nodded. Julio had no idea how strong he was. Kobura could be weaker, as strong or stronger than Frieza for all he knew. That's not even factoring in the powers he could have.

"No point in dwelling on it." Julio said. "Let's bump the chamber to times 100!"

"That's a terrible idea." Yen said as Julio bumped it up and immediately fell flat on his face.

"Don't care." Julio grumbled from the floor. "I'm doing this." Julio said and began to drag himself across the floor to the center of the room and began to do some very straining push ups. "It'll be worth it." He said as he lifted himself up and slowly sank to the ground gritting his teeth ignoring a pulse through his arm. Yen merely sighed.

 **At Lastation two hours later**

The girls exited the Basilicom with distraught faces. They were dressed in their regular attire with Blanc wearing a less thicker coat and a pair of blue eyeglasses.

"I can't believe that didn't work." Vert said sighing.

"Well yeah the guards are trained not to fall for that." Kila said sweat dropping. They had tried to get Noire to help but the guards threw them out and Vert and Blanc tried to essentially seduce the guard and promptly thrown out. "Looks like Noire's not helping."

"By the way, Blanc? The Oniichan theme was excelle - a bit off." Vert said and Kila sighed. Blanc had gone that route.

"Wh-What?! No! I-I just read in a book that men like those approaches." Blanc said quickly.

"I still don't get what they were trying to do." Rae muttered very confused.

"Don't taint you're mind worrying about that." Kila said quickly.

"Hoho. What's this about an Oniichan?" Neptune asked. "Ooh I wonder if Crimy would be into that." Neptune muttered.

"NO I WOULDN'T BE!" They heard but it was as if it was an entire continent away so they couldn't really understand it.

"What was that?" Compa asked and the girls shrugged.

"Anyways, it's none of your concern!" Blanc snapped at Neptune.

"Oh, why are you blushing Oniichan?" Vert asked smirking.

"Argh! Vert why you…! Any more and I'm gonna reap them melons of yours!" Blanc threatened.

"I want to see the Lady, Oniichan…" Vert said in a mocking tone.

"Stop it! All you were doing was hanging those udders of yours." Blanc exploded.

"My, all I did was use my aptitudes not that you would understand." Vert said unfazed by Blanc's anger and caiuging her chest to give a jiggle.

"What'd you say, tits-for-brains?! Seeing 'em jiggle makes me wanna puke!" Blanc shouted.

"I can't help my undulating breasts. Obviously a theme you need not worry about." Vert said.

"Oh no." Rae said as Blanc transformed.

"All right, that's it! I'm sending those lumps of fat of yours to the grave!" Blanc shouted drawing her axe causing Vert to transform.

"My, my, and do you really think you have what it takes to defeat me?" Vert asked.

"Iffy...I feel like the Console War is going to start...like, now." Neptune said taking a step back.

"It has nothing to do with that." Kila said.

"Yeah, I'll calm down Blanc." Rae said.

 **A few minutes later**

After calming the the two CPUs down the group made their way to the storage facility where the exchange was occuring.

"So this is where the exchange will take place." Blanc said.

"So, Blanc. How are you planning to stop the exchange?" Vert questioned.

"Easy. I'll destroy everything." Blanc said simply.

"Blanc really thinks exactly how she looks." Neptune said.

"Did you say something?" Blanc asked coldly.

"No, sir! Nothing, sir!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Still, it does make sense. It would deter any future transactions." IF stated.

"If so, let us hurry, as depending on the numbers, this may take some time." Vert stated.

"We have three CPUs and two OP individuals. We'll do just fine." Neptune said as the group entered the facility.

 **Meanwhile in Leanbox**

"You're gone." Julio said as he punched a phoenix so hard it split in half. He had decided to test out his abilities on some monsters and found them to be complete and utter fodder. "This is too easy."

"Indeed. At you're level no monster stands a chance." Yen said as Julio turned to a small horde of Dogoo.

"Screw it let's test these shadow powers out on some of these things." Julio said and held out his left hand and began to concentrate as the shadows around him went out and impaled several Dogoo. "Oh this is cool." Julio said as the shadows began to tear apart the horde. "This is just badass."

"It is quite powerful but it appears to be taking a toll." Yen said as Julio began to pant.

"Yeah...I need to cool it." Julio said as the last of the Dogoos died and his arm pulsed but he ignored it. "It's somehow worse than the Kaioken."

"Indeed. You burned through energy faster than you do with the Kaioken." Yen stated after scanning him.

"Yeah...You know what...I think I'm good with the training." Julio said. "I've managed to get used to times 100 gravity, I can use the Kaioken times twenty for a much longer period of time and my arm pulsing is something I'll just have to deal with." Julio said. "All that's left is to rest for tomorrow."

"I agree. Maybe you should call the girls." Yen suggested.

"I tried. It went to voicemail." Julio said. "They must be busy. If they were in trouble they'd likely call."

"True." Yen conceded.

"Anyways, let's get to the room...I need a nap." Julio muttered as he flew back towards the hotel.

 **Back in Lastation**

The girls had made their way through the facility and taking out all the security that tried to stop them. It was pretty easy given the power the group possessed.

"Found them. It looks like this is the place." Blanc said looking around at the large varieties of machines. They heard a chuckle and a familiar guy stepped forward.

"What a nice surprise." Ganache stated.

"Y-You!" IF exclaimed.

"Oh, it's you again." Neptune said unimpressed.

"Yeah, you're not a threat." Kila stated.

"That's quite harsh." Ganache muttered.

"So, why sell to Lowee? Profit aside, you're just making them stronger." Neptune pointed out.

"It seems there is a major misunderstanding." Ganache said.

"Misunderstanding? Whatcha mean by that?" Neptune asked confused.

"Living in Lastation doesn't mean we revere the CPU here." Ganache stated.

"Wait, you mean." IF and Kila said together.

"I revere only one, and that is Lady White Heart." Ganache stated. "I will level Lastation with joy in the name of Lady White Heart."

"To see a spy in the mix was quite unexpected." Vert muttered.

"Now's our chance." Neptune exclaimed.

"What's the matter, Nep-Nep?" Compa asked.

"Easy, he follows White Heart so he follows Blanc." Rae piped up and Neptune nodded.

"That means, if Blanc talks with him, we can skip this battle flag." Neptune explained.

"If so, leave it to me. I'd rather talk than fight anyways." Blanc said.

"Are you done talking? I have another task waiting for me, so…" Ganache began.

"Halt!" Neptune said dramatically.

"What?" Ganache demanded dramatically.

"If only you knew the power of the white side." Neptune said. "Well, I, Neptune, will show you your Lady White Heart! Behold!" This caused Blanc to transform.

"I am Lady White Heart!" Blanc said dramatically.

"No...No! That's not true! That's impossible!" Ganache said in shock.

"Live long, and be prosperous." Neptune said ruining the reference.

"I see Neptune is incredibly incorrect blending things here." Vert stated.

"Y-You can't be." Ganache stammered.

"Ganache, was it? I understand your dedication to serve me." Blanc said. "Yet, to do so in sacrifice of others is not what I want." Ganache simply stammered in shock and disbelief. "What?" He stammered more. "What? I can't hear you. Speak up like a man!"

"No! You can't be Lady White Heart! You must be the fake I'm hearing of!" Ganache shouted.

"The hell you saying? I'm the real one and the other one is fake." Blanc said.

"No, you're the fake!" He said in denial.

"Idiot! I'm telling ya' I'm the real deal! Figure it out already!" Blanc snapped only for Kila to place a hand on her shoulder.

"It's no use he's in complete denial." Kila said to the CPU. "Hey let's cut the crap and get to the part where you bring out one of those robots!"

"Very well! I must hurry, so let's get this over quickly." Ganache said getting back to his normal self as he pushed a button causing a loud beeping sound to be heard.

"Okey-dokey, back to slate one again."Neptune said sighing.

"I do hate fighting, myself, so I hope Killachine 3.0 will suffice." He said as a much larger one appeared with dark red armor.

"Nep-Nep! Time to transform and beat up the bad robots!" Compa said.

"Okay, Compa! Here I go!" Neptune said transforming into Purple Heart.

"Please, Lady Vert!" IF said to Vert who smiled.

"My, for you? Of course." Vert said as she transformed into Green Heart.

"Come to think of it, I don't think you've seen me like this before." Neptune remarked to ganache as she drew her weapon.

"Honestly, I am quite surprised." Ganache exclaimed though he didn't seem to be. "That bumbling Neptune, being the CPU for Planeptune.

"You should have seen how we reacted." Kila muttered.

"Well, you don't look that surprised." Neptune noticed.

"Does it look like that? I am doing my best here to show it." Ganache replied. "In any case I will have you all perish in the name of Lady White Heart!"

"She's right here though." Rae muttered as Blanc rushed the Killachine to smack her back.

"Crap." Blanc snapped as she landed. "This things definitely stronger than the last one."

"It appears so." Vert stated as she rushed forward and sliced the machine's arm and swiftly avoided its axe. "It's much tougher as well but nothing we can't handle." Neptune charged forward and slashed the Killachine drawing it's attention to her allowing Blanc to smack it back with her axe.

"Demon Flames!" IF shouted causing the torrent of fire to appear underneath the machine who actually stumbled back a bit allowing Kila to jump up from the air and drop kick the Killachine who stumbled back. Rae struck the machine several times with her extended pole causing it to let out a metallic roar as it let out a stream of fire that Rae avoided.

"Looks like this thing didn't improve in the speed department." Kila remarked as she avoided an axe attack. "Look like they think power alone is enough." To prove her point she casually avoided the mace swing sent her way.

"I agree. No point to power if you can't hit your opponent!" Vert said as she slashed the Killachine repeatedly from different angles. "Although it's durability is an issue."

"Who fucking cares?! Smash the bastard!" Blanc shouted as she slammed her axe into it's arm causing it to spray sparks. Rae seemed to agree with that and smashed the pole onto the machine's head causing it to slam into the ground. Kila used the opportunity to repeatedly slash the machine's back along with IF and Neptune. Compa sent of her own attacks that actually seemed to have paralyzed it's arm causing it to drop it's axe.

"Nice Compa!" Kila shouted to the nurse in training who gave a smile in return. Kila jumped up and stabbed her knives into the back of it's head before tearing into it before it flung the fox girl off who recovered and landed easily on her feet. Neptune raised her hand and summoned a large sword.

"Take this! 32-bit Mega Blade!" Neptune shouted as the large sword flew through the air and impaled the Killachine through the chest causing sparks to fly and metallic sounds resembling roars to occur before Vert fired summoned several spears that impaled it even more.. Kila jumped up onto the Killachine's head and slammed her fist into the hole she tore into and charged up orange energy before causing it's head to explode defeating it.

"That was even tougher than the one at Lowee." Neptune commented though she was hardly tired.

"Huh, that still didn't do the trick." Ganache said.

"I assume it was quite lacking against our party." Vert stated smugly. Ganache simply smirked.

"The heck you smug about?" Blanc asked.

"I must say the same. I didn't expect one of it to defeat all of you." Ganache said before another beeping occured.

"Another one?!" Blanc exclaimed as the first model of the Killachine appeared.

"Of course!" Kila exclaimed. "We're in the storage place for these damn things! He's bound to have dozens!"

"Correct. One out of the entire line is all you've managed to destroy." Ganache said smugly. "You may not have had problems against one but how about several?" He stated as the Killachine lumbered forward. "Now, why don't we show you the power of the Killachines?" Ganache said as he pressed a button and several more beeps occured.

"This isn't good." Neptune said getting ready only for all the Killachines to explode with the exception of the one currently in front of them.

"Wh-What?" Ganache said in shock.

"Unfortunate for you, none will come to your command." A mysterious female voice said as a girl appeared. She had denim blue hair that reached her waist, indigo eyes and a mole that sat just below her left eye. Her bangs had a slant cut to them. She wore a brownish witch hat with three gears; the top two criss-crossing each other around the crown, a white overcoat with brown details and a brown dress beneath it with a red tie. She also wore grey thigh-High stockings and black shoes. She also had a staff that is curved at the top.

"MAGES.?" Neptune exclaimed.

"It has been a while, Neptune. Or, is Purple Heart more proper?" MAGES. asked.

"Why are you here?" Kila asked.

"I heard bad rumors coming from here, so I just meddled in some affairs." The magician replied.

"The explosions...Are these your doings?" Ganache asked in shock.

"Who else?" She replied smugly. "Aside from the contraption there, I, MAGES., have destroyed them all!"

"I-Impossible! How can just one of you destroy all of them?! It can't be!" Ganache said taking a step back.

"Believe what you believe, but note that what you believe is not reality." MAGES. replied.

"How?" Ganache asked.

"Quite simple. I used magic and destroyed them from the inside." The magician said as if it was obvious.

"Wha-? All destroyed, by just you?" Ganache stammered.

"Oh cool it. I bet you'll just build more soon." Kila said before turning to MAGES.. "Thanks. That could've been annoying."

"It's quite alright Primal. I'm just providing my assistance like before." MAGES. said surprising the girl.

"How?" Kila began.

"Another time. Now let's take this one down." MAGES. Replied. The Killachine roared as it rushed forward with Neptune rushing forward and slashing it back.

"Hmph. This is the first model we fought. This won't even be a challenge!" Neptune said as she hit it with a Cross Combination. Vert summoned another spear and fired piercing the Killacine's arm forcing it to drop it's axe.

"Indeed. This is child's play." Vert commented with a bored expression. MAGES. raised her staff and sent several fire balls that collided with the machine causing it to stumble back a few feet allowing IF to slice it multiple times and Compa to shoot it with her syringe.

"Like the others weren't?" Blanc asked. "Let's just smash this scrap already." Blanc said rushing forward and smashing her axe into it's side causing it to roar as it tried to hit the CPU with it's own axe only for Blanc to avoid it with ease. Rae used her pole to impale it through it's arm and drop it's axe.

"Let's do this Vert!" Neptune said rushing forward with Vert by her side and the two sliced it from multiple directions faster than the eye could track before Blanc jumped into the air and smashed her axe into it's skull caving it in. MAGES. raised her staff and a bright light appeared above the Killachine engulfing it before causing an explosion that obliterated the Killachine.

"Was that it?" MAGES. said unimpressed. "I suppose they could be destroyed from the outside, as well.

"N-No...Our company's...Killachines." Ganache said in disbelief.

"Thank you for your help MAGES.." Neptune said gratefully.

"No need for thanks. I have done nothing of note in particular." MAGES. said dismissively.

"MAGES., was it? As CPU of Lowee, let me thank you as well." Blanc said gratefully.

"Your plans have been rendered null, Ganache." Vert said staring down the man who laughed.

"The heck? Did he lose some bolts in the head together with those toys?" Blanc asked.

"It is quite a situation, but at least we bought enough time." Ganache said.

"What? There was another motivation behind this?" Vert asked in surprise.

"You were all fooled by your so called intel." Ganache said smugly.

"What do you mean?" IF asked in surprise.

"My main goal was to keep you occupied." Ganache said.

"So, that information I had was." IF began.

"Yes, a decoy. I believe I have at least won in this regard." Ganache said with a grin as IF's phone beeped.

"Who could it be at this kind of time?" IF asked answering it.

"Miss IF, it's me!" Financier said frantically.

"We need help the hideout is under attack by the Basili-No!" Financier screamed before she was cut out.

"Financier! Financier! What's going on?!" IF said frantically.

"Hey, what's up with Financier?" Blanc asked and Rae looked on in worry.

"The hideout is being attacked by the Basilicom." IF said causing the two's eyes to widen and Ganache to chuckle.

"I recall hearing them wanting to test the weapons out." Ganache said.

"There's no time to talk. We have to get back to Lowee." Neptune said urgently.

"Well then, adieu to you all." Ganache said. "Oh also we sent a little something to deal with that boy in Leanbox. It's easily the most powerful version of Killachine we have." He said before a bright light occured.

"The hell?" Blanc exclaimed.

"Wait! Ganache!" Neptune exclaimed.

"He's gone...But did you hear what he said. He sent something after Crim-Crim!" Compa said worriedly.

"We need to call him." Kila said and Compa nodded taking out her phone.

 **In Leanbox**

"Oh hey it's Compa." Julio said as his phone rang while he watched TV. "Hey, babe."

"Crim-Crim!" She sounded very fractic.

"What?" Julio said quickly.

"Avenir sent another of those Killachines to Leanbox to attack you!" Compa said quickly.

"What?" Julio said standing up.

"Kila said she's gonna head over-" Compa began.

"It's fine! I can handle it myself. I can tell something must be going on over there and you're gonna need all the help you can get." Julio said.

"But-" Compa began.

"It's fine. I'll take care of it." Julio promised. "I'll call you when I'm finished with it. Trust me."

"Okay. Just be careful!" Compa said before she hung up. Julio walked to his boots and put them on.

"Time for a little payback." Julio said as he put his gloves on before he flew out the window.

 **Back in Lastation**

"What did he say?" Kila asked.

"He said he'll handle it alone. He seemed really confident too." Compa said.

"If he says he can deal with it then we have no reason to distrust him." Neptune said. "Let's get going."

"I'll go as well." MAGES. said.

"Good. We could use the help." Kila said as they rushed towards the exit.

 **In Leanbox**

Julio searched around for the Killachine before seeing it in the outskirts of Leanbox just near the edge of it here that massive gap was and froze.

"That things more than twice the size of the last one!" Julio shouted in shock. It was huge standing more than 100 feet and wielded a large axe and mace like the previous ones but this one was black in color. "How the fuck did they even build this thing?!" Julio exclaimed before noticing it was heading to the city. "Not worrying about that now. Gotta stop it." He flew towards the robot and it noticed him letting out a metallic roar. "Looks like it's specifically targeting me." Julio muttered as it stomped to meet him. "Fine with me. This will be the real test of my training." Julio said grinning cockily. Julio landed and walked forward and stared down the machine. The Killachine made the first move swinging its axe towards the saiyan who avoided it.

"That was pretty quick considering it's size." Yen noted.

 _Cue Metal Gear Rising - Collective Consciousness_

"First things first. Let's check if this thing can still absorb energy based attacks." Julio muttered and fired a small blast towards it's chest and like before it flashed momentarily. "Yep. Thanks the goddess I brought these." Julio said drawing his swords. "Really should use these more." He rushed forward and rolled to the side to avoid a stream of fire and slashed the robots arm multiple times and sprinted up it's arm to it's face and stabbed Denki into it and sent electricity flowing through it causing it to roar in rage as tried to fling him off. Julio stabbed Crimson Nova into it's skull as well this time generating fire through it. This time it managed to flng me off and I recovered in mid air before landing on my feet and using a hand to skid myself to a stop. It roared and sent out several smaller versions of the Killachine that were roughly nine feet tall. There was at least ten of them and they wielded an axe and a mace.

"Skreeo!" They let out and charged towards Julio.

"This feels familiar." Julio muttered as he drew his swords and rushed forward and sliced through two causing them to explode. Another one slashed at him and he blocked it before kicking it in half. He then let out a yell as fire and electricity generated around the blades and sent out multiple slashes that through the rest destroying them. Julio looked up in time to see multiple missiles flying towards him and he quickly sheathed Denki and fired small ki blasts at the missiles causing them to explode. "This thing shoots missiles as well!" Julio exclaimed as he dodged another axe attack. Julio sheathed his blades and flew up and punched it across it's face causing it to stumble back and roar at Julio. It's eyes flashed and Julio narrowly avoided a beam attack that tore a large trench in the ground below. Julio's arm pulsed and he winced. "Oh, sure you can use energy attacks but I can't." Julio said ignoring the pulse as he rushed forward with Crimson Nova in his right hand and sliced it's chest before kicking it repeatedly and quickly avoiding it's mace. "This thing's tanking everything decently."

"You are only using a quarter of your real power." Yen pointed out.

"Well yeah. It'd be boring if I went all out." Julio said. "Plus this is just an overall test of my abilities." Julio shouted as he rushed forward and stabbed Crimson Nova into it's chest causing it roar and smack him back forcing Julio to pull Crimson Nova out quickly. The Killachine raised it's axe and swung down and Julio drew Denki quickly before raising both swords above him and with a violent crash catch the giant blade causing him to fall to a knee and his arm pulsed before letting out a roar as he forced the blade to collide on the ground next to him allowing him to jump forward and slice of it's hand causing it to roar. Julio sheathed both blades before grabbing the stump and grip the metal so hard he dented it before letting out a furious roar as he flipped the entire damn robot and smashed it onto the ground so hard it created a massive crater. He then shot towards it's axe and with a grunt lifted the axe into the air before slamming the axe into it's own chest digging it deep causing it to thrash about before with one last roar Julio gripped the axe and lifted it and the Killachine into the air and flung it into the air and off the edge of Leanbox. "Well that takes care th-" Julio heard before he a boom and the Killachine shot into the air with thrusters and floated as it seemingly glared at Julio. "...The fuck?!" Julio shouted in response to the sight before it rushed at him attempting to smash him with it's mace and Julio shot into the air. "This just got complicated."

"Indeed. Perhaps instead of toying with it you just destroy it?" Yen suggested.

"Fine." Julio muttered. "You just can't let me have a bit of fun?" Julio said as more missiles were fired towards him an he simply blew them away with a few ki blasts. "Let's finish this." Julio roared as he shot forward and Killachine swung it's mace and Julio with a punch shattered the mace completely which seemed to surprise it. Julio continued forward and shot towards the axe still impeded in it's chest and with his feet slammed it clean through it's body splitting the Killachine in half which after a second exploded into pieces. Julio landed on the ground below. "And that's it."

 _End theme_

"Quite easy once you took it seriously." Yen stated almost sassily.

"Don't you sass me." Julio said. "I was just trying to enjoy that fight. Anyways, it's trashed so I'm gonna call the girls and tell them I'm fine."

 **Meanwhile in Lowee**

The girls just landed and are currently moving to the base quickly. Blanc and Rae leading the way with panicked expressions. Compa's phone rang and she answered.

"Hello? Oh hey Crim-Crim...You destroyed it already?!" Compa exclaimed.

"What?" Kila said in surprise.

"Nice job. We'll call you back later...No it's fine. I'm sure we can handle things here. Bye." Compa said hanging up. "Crim-Crim beat it already. He asked if we wanted him here but I told him we can handle it."

"Indeed. Things shouldn't be difficult with this many of us." Vert stated. "But we must hurry."

"Yeah. I hope we aren't to late." IF said as they began to move faster.

 **At base**

Things looked awful. The guards and several robots had destroyed multiple buildings and the base itself was damaged immensely and captured several members. Financier was slightly injured and on the floor and above her stood a familiar hag.

"Arfoire...Why are you here?" Financier asked and Arfoire let out a sigh.

"I'm disappointed in you, Financier. To see you betray me." Arfoire said.

"I serve only Lady White Heart. I have no intention of serving a fake." Financier replied.

"How noble. But it seems your diligence has spelled your CPUs downfall." Arfoire said and Financier's eyes widened.

"The information I gave...Why, you!" Financier said with a growl.

"I knew there was a spy, so I decided to use such an existence to my advantage." Arfoire said smugly.

"This can't be happening." Financier said in disbelief.

"I am quite disappointed, especially since I did like you personally." Arfoire said her tone quite genuine. "Let your death be the sentence for defiance of your so-called resistance." Older Brother who was nearby chuckled. "What's so funny?" Arfoire asked.

"I just found it interesting, you assuming victory so soon." Older Brother replied.

"What are you trying to say?" Arfoire demanded.

"Conversation...No, Arfoire...The Ace is kept secret until the very last." Older Brother said.

"What?" Arfoire said alarmed before rethinking it. "Hmph, how foolish. My metal forces will destroy anything you may have."

"Older Brother, you're speaking of?" Younger Brother began.

"Yes. There is no other choice now." He replied. "Arfoire, we brothers submit to you to join your force." The two females remained in silence.

"WHAT?!" The two exclaimed.

"What are you two idiots saying?!" Financier shouted.

"Have you both gone mad?" Arfoire asked.

"Being under the strong is a means of survival." Younger Brother stated.

"The resistance was good while it lasted, but now is the time to change." Older Brother stated.

'To add, my Lady is more developed than Lady Blanc, as well." Younger Brother said and Arfoire began to laugh.

"How delightful." Arfoire said smirking. "How interesting humans are! Very well, you two may join me."

"We are honored." Older Brother said.

"In the sake of your name and bodily curves we will serve you." Younger Brother said.

"Are you both serious?! What happened to your faith in Lady Blanc?!" Financier demanded.

"Our faith resides upon where one's heart resides...The breast." Older Brother replied.

"As such our faith in Lady Blanc is...flat, as what she represents." Younger Brother said. A growl was heard and they turned spotting a VERY angry Blanc causing the two to yelp. The rest of the group followed well minus three.

"Who you calling flat?! Ehh?!" Blanc said a black aura coming off her.

"Lady Blanc!" Financier called out.

"Kept you waiting there, didn't we, Financier?" IF asked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Vert spoke up.

"Oh? How irritating to see you all alive." Arfoire muttered.

"So, is this the true enemy? Hm, you look like someone I know." MAGES. muttered.

"Hmph. Well you look unfazed by that trap. I suppose it makes sense but it doesn't matter I'll kill you all along with Neptune." Arfoire stated. "Neptune...Wait...Where is she? Along with Kila and that monkey girl."

"Hmm? They're right...Wait where are they?" Compa asked.

"Weren't they with us?" IF asked and Arfoire burst out laughing.

"They must have run off." Arfoire said laughing.

"Compa, just a thought here." IF said to the nurse in training.

"What is it, Iffy?" Compa asked.

"She's a bit short upstairs, isn't she?" IF asked.

"Iffy! Don't say it in front of the old lady so loud." Compa said.

"I can hear you girls loud and clear! What's that about old and upstairs?!" Arfoire exploded glaring at the two girls. Dramatic music began to play.

"What's that music?" Compa asked confused.

"What's going on now?!" Arfoire exclaimed.

"One! Three girls appear to rid the world of the wrong." A familiar mature voice said dramatically.

"This voice?!" Arfoire exclaimed.

"Two! To rid the world of pirated copies." Another female voice stated just as dramatic.

"And three! To be rid of the grumpy old lady!" A third said dramatically as Purple Heart, Kila and Rae appeared landing dramatically in front of the group superhero style.

"Neptune, Kila and Rae at your service!" The three said in perfect unison as they pointed dramatically at Arfoire.

"..." Everyone present stared until Compa clapped.

"That was so cool!" Compa exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"I mean it was a bit over dramatic." IF muttered.

"When did you even come up with this?" Blanc asked distracted.

"On the airship." Rae answered. "Neptune asked us if we wanted to do something cool and we said yes. We came up with the lines and poses pretty quickly."

"I came up with the idea that Neptune should do it transformed." Kila added.

"It was pretty cool. Just wish we had more time to come up with more." Neptune said sighing. "Have to work out the details later and ooh! We can get Crimy on this!"

"Yes! He'd be great at this!" Kila exclaimed. IF sweat dropped.

"This isn't the time." IF snapped.

"So what if you've arrived? Not like anything will change." Arfoire said getting over her shock. "Though it makes it easier for me to get rid of you all at once."

"Not from what I remember when we last fought." Kila said cheekily. "I distinctly remember kicking your ass."

"Hmph. Of course I remember our fight and as much as it pains me to admit it you are simply stronger than me. Which is why I prepared a little something new for you." Arfoire stated as a humanoid machine stepped forward. It was about six feet tall and extremely muscular looking. It had light armor and a sleek appearance that shined with glowing red eyes and a skull like face. "This is nothing like the previous ones you've faced. It will beat you with no issue but I intend to kill you myself so it'll just incapacitate you."

"We'll see about that." Kila said and the robot rushed forward throwing a punch and Kila raised her arms to block it only to be sent flying back. "It's strong!" Kila said in surprise as it sprinted after Kila.

"Kila!" Neptune and Compa cried out.

"Rae!" Blanc called to the girl and she nodded sprinting after the two.

 **A couple miles away**

Kila flipped and dug her feet into the ground skidding to a stop. The machine jumped towards her to punch her and Kila met it with her own causing a massive shock wave. The robot flipped over Kila and kicked her in her back sending her forward but she recovered quickly and avoided the fist thrown her way and slammed her elbow into it's face sending it back.

"The hell is this thing?!" Kila exclaimed as she rushed forward punching it through a few trees. It recovered bending it's body unnaturally and crawled like a spider to Kila. "That's terrifying!" Kila screamed as it jumped at her and she rolled out of the way kicking it as it flew by her sending it flying.

"Kila!" Kila heard and Rae landed next to her.

"Why are you here? Go back and help the others." Kila said.

"They told me to come." Rae replied.

"And I'm telling you to go help them." Kila said. "I can handle this. They'll need you're help against all those forces."

"But-" Rae began.

"No buts! Once you finish helping them you can come back. I promise I'll be fine." Kila said.

"Okay...But be careful! There's something off about it." Rae stated and with one final glance at Kila she flew off back to the others.

"I know." Kila said as the robot sprinted towards her and Kila rushed forward her fist colliding with it's foot since it tried to kick her creating yet another shockwave Kila used her other hand to grab it's leg and slam it into the ground before flinging it away. She shot forward a orange aura surrounding her as she did and elbowed it into the face before striking it with several kicks before ending it with a punch to the thing's stomach area and a roundhouse to the face sending it flying back and knocking it's head off which landed next to it's limp body. "Heh. That was easy." Kila said and walked away before her ears perked up and she turned around noticing it's head was reattached and it's previous silver color was a dark gray as it rushed forward faster than before. "The hell?!" Kila exclaimed as it slammed it's fist across her face sending her flying back and into a tree which she slid down groaning. "It's stronger." It rushed forward and punched the tree in half where Kila previously was and she kicked it backwards and with a yell sent the thing flying into the air spinning. "Looks like this'll be tougher than I thought!"

 **Back with Neptune and the others**

"Hiyah!" Neptune shouted as she sliced through a large tank like machine. Blanc began to huff with Vert doing the same having destroyed several themselves in their transformed states while protecting the injured. IF was covering Compa as she tended to a few injured people.

"Oh? Not bad, considering your experiences in fighting." Arfoire said unfazed possibly due to the several others.

"No thanks to you." Neptune shot back the least exhausted.

"Hmph. Still can talk back, eh? Well, here's a gift from me, then." Arfoire said as she threw a disc out summoning a few monsters.

"Why do you have an enemy disc?" Neptune demanded.

"Why not? I created these." Arfoire said like it was obvious. "Does it surprise you that much?"

"So the reason why Mr. Monsters started appearing was?" Compa began.

"Yes it was because of me." Arfoire finished.

"The hell?" Blanc shouted.

"Now, heel for a moment, Blanc." Vert said to the angry girl.  
"Shut it sister! That bitch is the cause of all that's happening! I'm gonna…" Blanc began.

"I said heel! I cannot let her go as well, but now is not the right time." Vert said.

"Goddess of White. The Goddess of Green is right. Do not go in brashly." MAGES. stated having destroyed several monsters via her magic on her own.

"Tch! So, what then?!" Blanc demanded.

"Let us run." Vert began.

"Run?! Why Run?! We beat the crap outta her and it's over!" Blanc snapped.

"We are overpowered now. Running is tactically the best approach." Vert stated.

"And leave all my people and the resistance behind?!" Blanc snapped.

"I did not say that. On the contrary, we should fight to let them escape." Vert said and Blanc stayed silent.

"Blanc…" Neptune began.

"I know. Dammit...I guess that's all can do for now." Blanc muttered.

"So , there you have it. Financier, run. We'll keep the enemy at bay." Neptune said to the girl.

"All members of the resistance. Please head to Leanbox." Vert called out.

"U-Understood." Financier said and began to lead the members away.

"You think I'd let you go that easy?! Go, my monsters!" Arfoire said ordering them only for them to explode courtesy of the Older Brother. "What?!"

"Financeir! Now is the chance to escape!" Older Brother said helping the girl.

"You." Financier said surprised.

"Are you betraying me?!" Arfoire snapped.

"Misfire, is common on the battlefield, you know?" Older Brother said smirking.

"As what Older Brother mentioned, we are always on the side of the strong." Younger Brother said.

"The victor is neither you or Lady Blanc. It is Lady Vert and us brothers!" Older Brother said leading several resistance members away.

"Okay, I'll say it first, but they really suck." IF muttered.

"I was about to change my view of them, but I guess pervs are pervs." Compa said.

"Vert. Blanc. You both escape with Financier." Neptune said.

"Did I just hear you right? Neptune, did you tell me to run?" Blanc questioned.

"You're the one to get Lowee back, so you need to get out of here safe." Neptune pointed out.

"Why are you doing this?" Blanc asked.

"I told you. We need to help each other...And we're friends, right?" Neptune asked giving Blanc a smile.

"Neptune…" Blanc said touched. "All right, then...I'll leave it to you."

"Vert, you go too. It would make their entry to Leanbox easier." Neptune said.

"Yes, but that means you all will be fighting without me." Vert pointed out.

"That's fine, Lady Vert. This isn't the first time we've fought with Nep." IF said.

"Yes. We are all as one since we met Nep-Nep." Compa pointed out. "Even if we are missing a key member."

"If so, I fare you well then. I will return as soon as I am done." Vert said and she left with Blanc following Financier.

"Well then, I will join you folks." MAGES. said drawing her staff.

"MAGES….Are you sure?" Neptune asked.

"As before, a certain one will be saddened to hear ill of you." MAGES. said mysteriously.

"Hm...Only a few of you left. Do you seriously think you can stop me?" Arfoire asked.

"We beat you before so I'm certain we can do it again." IF said and noticed a fast moving individual. "Especially since we have help." Rae flew in and landed beside her. "Wait I thought you went to help Kila?"  
"I did but she sent me back to help out here. Once I'm done I'll go help her." Rae said drawing her weapon and spinning it.

"Hmph. Let's see just how well you hold." Arfoire stated as the monsters rushed forward.

 **With Kila**

"Damn this thing!" Kila shouted as she dodged it's next attack. "I've scrapped this thing at least five times and it keeps getting back up! Do I have to vaporize it or something?!" The robot was currently a dark red color and was beginning to tire her out and had managed to damage her quite a bit and torn her outfit severely with her midriff revealed and her left pant leg was torn making it more like shorts. She had multiple cuts on her face and her leg was actually bleeding a bit.. The machine rushed forward and threw several punches that she was forced to block since they were too fast to dodge. However, one blow got through and struck her in the gut causing her to gasp before it grabbed her face and slammed her into the ground before firing a blast that sent her flying back. "This is getting difficult." Kila muttered as she got to her feet panting heavily. "At this rate I'm gonna have to transform." Kila muttered to herself as the machine rushed forward. "Let's try one last thing before I do that!" Kila said rushing forward to meet the machine and avoiding it's punch and grabbing it's arm before spinning it around repeatedly before flinging it into the air and shooting up to attack it with multiple punches that caused it flail before Kila raised her right leg and smashed her foot onto it's head sending it flying into the ground. She put her hand stop the side and a purple glow appeared in her hands. "Take this! Galick Gun!" Kila roared firing the purple beam which collided with the robot causing a massive explosion that created a crater roughly fifty feet wide and just as deep. She narrowed her eyes and faster than she could track she was smacked downwards and she quickly recovered only to be smacked around once more. She let out a yell and let out a burst of energy that blew away the robot and she got a good look of it. It was now a glowing orange signifying it took heavy damage but not enough to completely destroy it. Kila let out a growl knowing what her best option was but before she could it was on her again and slammed it's fist into her gut causing her to gasp before grabbing her head and slamming it into it's knees before striking her multiple times with powerful punches and kicks her before it ended the brutal beatdown by moving back before moving forward and slamming it's knees into her gut and slamming her into the ground so hard Kila let out a scream of pain and coughed up blood. The machine raised it's foot and stomped on her chest causing her to cry out as she was pushed into the ground. It stomped once more on her before grabbing her roughly by the ear and lifting her up causing her to scream in pain before it slammed her face first into the ground so hard she was rendered unconscious with a puddle of blood appearing underneath her. It beeped and grabbed her by the leg before dragging her back towards the city.

 **Back in the city**

"Power Pole extend!" Rae shouted and smacked around several guards rendering them unconscious.

"Demon Flames!" IF shouted as the fire pillar destroyed a few robots. Compa sent her own attack out and destroyed two more while Neptune slashed through several. MAGES. finished off the rest with a bunch of purple magic blasts.

"Goddess of Purple, should it not be time?" MAGES. asked.

"Yes. Everyone, let's get out of here." Neptune shouted and the group quickly retreated.

"Don't think you can escape! Forces! Don't let them get away!" Arfoire ordered and they chased the group but before she could go she noticed a familiar robot and grinned when she noticed who it was dragging. The robot dropped her unceremoniously in front of Arfoire and lifted her up so Arfoire wouldn't have to kneel too far down to see her. "Well, well, well. Looks like you were no match." Arfoire knelt and lifted Kila's head. Her beautiful face was bruised and bloody with several cuts from the beatdown she received along with a bloody nose and her left eye was blackened. "I must say that while it thrills me to see you in such a state it also saddens me...I was very fond of you...but don't fear I'm not gonna kill you yet . I'm going to kill you with when we get your friends as well but I'll make your death quick and painless." Arfoire turned to the robot. "Bring her along and do carry her properly. I wouldn't want her to get worse with you dragging her. The robot nodded and hefted the girl onto it's shoulder and the two followed the monster army.

 **In Leanbox**

"Brrr." Julio said shivering.

"What is it?" Yen asked as Julio landed outside the city.

"I just have a really bad feeling." Julio said his brow furrowing in worry. "I feel scared like something bad is happening."

"Do you think it has to do with the girls?" Yen asked.

"Probably...Maybe I should call them." Julio said taking out his phone and dialing Compa's number. It rang for a bit before she picked up.

"Yes Crim-Crim?" She answered short on breath.

"Are you okay? You sound exhausted." Julio said worried.

"I-It's nothing we're fine." Compa said quickly.

"Compa." Julio said in stern tone.

"Eep! Okay well things might have gone a bit bad and now we're running to Leanbox from Lowee." Compa explained. Julio stayed silent before speaking up.

"I'm heading Lowee." Julio said as he flew off from the city.

"Okay. Vert and Blanc are leading a bunch of people to Leanbox so they'll probably need your help." Compa explained.

"Fine. Also who's Blanc?" Julio asked.

"CPU of Lowee." Compa answered.

"Oh, cool I'm meeting her sooner than I thought." Julio said. "Alright, you guys be careful."

"We will. See you soon." Compa said before hanging up and Julio shot towards the sky harbor in Leanbox flying quickly and landed just outside of it where guards were waiting. They noticed him and a few recognized him as walked forward.

"Julio?" One said in surprise. "You got a new arm."

"Yeah. I guess Vert called and told you about her coming this way?" Julio asked.

"Yes." Another said.

"Good. I'm here to help out a bit." Julio said before noticing several energy levels coming this way. "They're almost here." Julio said to the guards and sure enough an airship was coming and flying outside it was Green Heart and another girl that appeared to be a CPU. "Vert!" Julio called out and she noticed the saiyan.

"Julio? Why are you here?" Vert asked once they landed. "And you have an arm again!"

"I called Compa and she gave me a basic run down. And yep. That guy you recommended did a good job." Julio said before looking at Blanc. "Hi."

"Hello. I assume you're this Julio guy they told me about." Blanc said looking the saiyan up and down. _"He seems powerful alright."_

"Yep. I guess you're Blanc right?" Julio asked.

"Yes I am. I'm the CPU of Lowee White Heart." Blanc said formally introducing herself.

"Name's Julio Shinku but I also go by Crimson, Crim-Crim and Crimy." Julio said. "Anyways, where are the others?"

"They stayed behind to hold off the monsters but they should have retreated by now and since we got the people to Leanbox we are going to assist them back in Lowee." Vert stated.

"Then I'll head over with you guys and give a hand." Julio said and the two nodded and flew off with Julio following.

 **With the girls**

"What's with all those monsters?!" IF shouted as they ran away from the horde of monsters.

"They just keep coming." Compa said growing even more exhausted as they reached the sky harbor.

"But we finally made it to the sky harbor." Neptune said getting tired.

"How sad. Showing trepidation from just those numbers." MAGES. said with a slight joking tone.

"Nep, it looks like MAGES. will take care of them from chasing us." IF said misinterpreting what she meant.

"What?! That was a jab at light humor, and…" The magician tried to say.

"Thanks, MAGES.!" Neptune said gratefully.

"That's super, MAGEY! You're really the MAD MAGICIAN!" Compa said happily.

"Thank you for doing this." Rae said smiling.

"No, this is not good. Not good at all." MAGES. said before a look of inspiration occured and she pulled out her cell phone. "Hello. What?! You found traces at Leanbox?! I must hurry, then." MAGES. Said. "I bid you luck! Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum." She 'hung' up. "So, I need to hurry to Leanbox now." MAGES. said quickly.

"That was the worst acting I've seen yet." Neptune said before a familiar hag appeared with the robot close behind.

"I've got you now, Neptune! How unexpected to see you get this far!" Arfoire said smirking.

"Arfourdeetoo?!" Neptune exclaimed. "They're already on us." She then noticed the robot carrying someone. "KILA!"

"I'll ignore that insult for now." Arfoire said dangerously before smirking. "As I said before this machine is beyond anything you've fought. It's defeated Kila here and soon you'll be next."

"Kila." Compa said seeing her limp. IF stood in shock at the sight. Rae began to growl in anger quite unlike her.

"How dare you!" Rae said angrily.

"How dare I?" Arfoire said smirking. "She betrayed me. It's only fair for her to suffer and even die. Of course you're welcome to try and save her but you'd have to deal wi-" Arfoire was cut off when a red pole extended and smashed the robot sending it flying and letting go of Kila but before she could hit the ground a blur raced by and soon Kila was with the girls and Rae was setting her down gently. "What?!"  
"Kila!" Compa cried out and raced to the injured girl and kneeling by her.

"Can you help her?" Rae asked.

"Yessy. Thankfully she's not bleeding. Her nose may be broken though and she has lots of bruises and a black eye and cuts too. Thankfully I can help with this." Compa said digging into her bag.

"Good." Rae said getting to her feet. "Can you take care of the old lady while I deal with the robot?" Rae asked Neptune, IF and MAGES..

"Yes but be careful. It must be strong if it beat Kila." Neptune warned and Rae nodded before shooting off to the robot who was still flying back. Rae kicked it up into the air and shot up slammin her knee into it's back before letting out a yell as she slammed her cupped hands into it's chest sending it flying to the ground creating a small crater. The machine rose up hardly damaged.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to my friend!" Rae shouted a white aura surrounding her. The machine simply stared up at her and shot up towards her with Rae doing the same and the collided with their fists against one another causing a shockwave but Rae yelled out as she overpowered the machine and slammed her foot into it's chest sending it flying downwards. She pointed two fingers forward. "Flash Strike!" An explosion occurred blowing it far away and she shot after it.

 **With Neptune and the others**

"Now I believe it's time I took you out!" Arfoire snapped as a pillar of light appeared leaving a very familiar CPU.

"That form?!" Neptune said in shock.

"I assume defeating you in this form will affect those you are protecting." Arfoire said smugly.

"No matter what form you take, those are all fakes!" Neptune said drawing her weapon causing her to laugh as he eyes turned a bright yellow.

"True, I am a fake!" Arfoire said summoning an axe. "But, if I fuse two goddesses' power into one I will surpass you!"

"What?! That can't be." Neptune exclaimed.

"Give up, and don't worry Neptune. I will put your power to good use." Arfoire stated before Vert and Blanc shot in landing in front of them and Julio shortly after.

"You sayin' a fake is better than the real deal?" Blanc snapped her axe in hand.

"Blanc!" Neptune exclaimed.

"If you haven't forgotten, I am here, too." Vert stated drawing her spear.

"You're kinda hard to forget about Vert." Julio said jokingly.

"Vert and Crimy, too?! Why are you three here?" Neptune asked but Julio and Vert noticed Kila.

"KIla/Kit!" The two cried out and sprinted to her.

"The hell happened?!" Julio demanded.

"She fought this mean robot and lost badly. Rae's fighting it now." Compa exclaimed.

"What?" Blanc exclaimed.

"Who the fuck is Rae?!" Julio asked.

"We'll explain later." Neptune said to the saiyan before turning to Blanc. "She took it on and let us deal with Arfoire."

"If this Kila girl lost then Rae doesn't stand a chance!" Blanc shouted and Kila let out a groan and opened her eyes.

"She does. She's a lot stronger than she lets on." Kila groaned. "She can beat it. Trust me." Julio looked at her and nodded.

"Seems like the tables are turned now." MAGES. said drawing Julio's attention.

"Oh, hi. Who are you?" Julio asked.

"MAGES.." MAGES. answered.

"Nice to meet you Mages." Julio said.

"It's MAGES.." MAGES. corrected.

"Okay. Luckily this isn't a video game otherwise to wouldn't make a difference." Julio muttered.

"Looks like almost all of us are back together." IF said.

"Just missing Rae." Compa said.

"Compa...Sweetie...Can you do some healing please?" Kila moaned.

"OH! Yes. Sorry." Compa apologized getting right to that.

"Hmph. Trash like you coming together doesn't change who you are." Arfoire said coldly though inwardly she was panicking at the sight of Julio. _"The machine's busy with that girl and Kobura's focusing on his goal...I don't stand a chance with him here."_

"Is that so? You may surpass the CPUs individually but together along with friends that isn't the case." Julio said. "That being said I'll sit this one out since I'm certain you won't win." Julio said as he sat with Compa who had finished with Kila. He placed a hand on Compa's shoulder. "You help them out. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Okay. We'll finish this real quick Crim-Crim." Compa said as she stood up. Julio watched them draw their weapons and suppressed a wince in his arm again.

 **With Rae**

"Take this!" Rae shouted smashing her power pole onto the machine's head sending it into the ground. The machine rose up now a deep blue and it shot up smashing Rae with it's fist sending her flying back and quickly moving above her this time kicking her downwards before moving beside her and attempting to kick her only for Rae to move so fast she was barely visible and punch it towards the ground causing it to dig it's feet into the ground and stop itself. It raised it's head and a small glittering light came from it's eyes and Rae was confused before her eyes widened as it exploded violently right in front of her sending her flying back. It teleported and kicked her into the air letting her fly for a bit before it teleported above her and smacked her down and shot down slamming it's fist into Rae's gut causing her to gasp as she was slammed into the ground causing a dust cloud to appear in the air. The robot jumped out of it and looked down almost curiously before walking in the direction where the others were only for rae to jump out of the crater her shirt clothes slightly tattered but uninjured. "Not bad. I can see how you beat Kila." Rae said to the machine who turned around and cocked it's head. "This is a decent fight and since you hurt one of my friends badly...I think I'll show you more of my power." Rae formed her hands into fists and began let out a yell as the ground began to shake and a white aura flared violently around her and the ground began to shake.

 **With the girls**

"Take this!" Neptune shouted slashing Arfoire who blocked Neptune's sword only for Vert to smack her back with her spear. Julio had Kila's head on his lap and Kila was looking up at hi her face bandaged up.

"So, you got a new arm." Kila said trying to break the silence.

"Yep. Hoping to surprise you guys in a better situation." Julio said using the left hand gently stroke her ears to her delight.

"Would have been nice yeah. Gotta admit the new looks really damn good." Kila said eying him up.

"Thanks. Thought it'd be nice to switch things up." Julio said before he snapped to attention sensing a massive rise in power. Kila noticed as well and gave a smile.

"Told ya she could handle it." Kila said as the power continued to rise.

"This is that Rae girl?" Julio asked in surprise. "She's strong really strong."

"Good for you then because she really wants to fight you." Kila said pushing herself to sit up and let out a wince.

"No. None of that." Julio said as she laid her head back on his lap.

"This is a little payback for us being strict with you when you were injured isn't it?" Kila asked and Julio simply smiled.

 **Back with Rae**

 _Cue Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Matthew Battle Theme_

Rae continued to yell until with one final roar she sent off a wave of energy that blew the machine backwards and she shot forward striking it with several punches and kicks as she did causing it flail at the sheer power of the blows which crumpled it's armor and damaged it severely. It attempted to punch the girl only for Rae to block the blow and tear it's arm off before kicking it back. It tried to repair itself but Rae was keeping the pressure on preventing it from doing so. It attempted to kick Rae but she leaned back and avoided the punched it away before shooting behind it and slamming her feet into it's back kicking it into the air before shooting up and punching it in the back causing it to crack slightly before flipping and kicking it into the forest below and upon impact obliterated at least two acres worth of trees. It struggled to rise up as it repaired itself now a bright green. It looked around for Rae and was promptly hit in the chest with a extended Power Pole sending it flying through several trees and impaling it against a large rock formation. Rae sprinted forward and slammed her fist into it's face pushing it off the Power Pole and sending it clean through the rock formation. Rae placed her weapon back on her back and stretched both arms to the sides and began to yell as she began to charge her power and yellow lightning appeared around her as she pushed both hands together and lightning began to crackle down next to her as she began to charge her attack

 **With the others**

"Sylhet Spear!" Vert shouted striking Arfoire sending her flying allowing Blanc to smash her axe into her back and Neptune to slash her into the ground. Arfoire rose up tried to hit the purple CPU but was struck with a shadowy blast courtesy of MAGES..

"Damn you all!" The enraged Arfoire shouted as she slammed her axe into the ground causing it to crack it and cause the girls to stagger. She jumped into the air and attempted to attack IF only for Blanc to jump in and block the blow.

"Not happening!" BLanc shouted and flung Arfoire backwards. She raised her hand waved allowing several blue orbs of light to appear. "Gefahrlichtern!" She smacked the orbs and they flew into Arfoire causing her to flail back at the force of the attacks. Julio watched this before sensing Rae's power increase even more. Kila noticed as well and they looked in the distance seeing lightning.

"Woah. She's really strong." Julio said in surprise ignoring a pulse through his arm.

"Think she could beat you?" Kila asked and Julio pondered the idea.

"Can't tell yet. So far I'd say I'm stronger but I can tell she's still holding back. How much I don't know." Julio answered ignoring yet another pulse.

"By the way she has a tail like you." That caused Julio's eyes to widen.

"Really?" Julio asked in shock. Julio closed his eyes and focused on Rae's energy. It was different from a human's and a CPU's, in fact, it was extremely close to his own just with a few slight differences. "Her energy is almost exactly like mine...I'll need to meet her in person before I'm certain but I'm almost certain she's a saiyan."

 **With Rae**

Rae put her hands together in front of her and as yellow energy flashed in her hands rapidly and lightning crackled continuously. The machine raised it's hands and fired a large white beam at Rae who let out a shout.

"This will obliterate you! FINAL FLASH!" Rae roared and an enormous golden beam of energy shot towards the coming beam tearing through the forest and leaving a massive trench in it's wake. The beam collided with the machine's blast and completely overpowered it and collided with the machine which was completely overwhelmed and vaporized entirely by the sheer power of the beam which continued on and left the world itself. If you could see it in space you'd just an enormous beam of light shooting off into the vast distance. Rae panted heavily in exhaustion due to the amount of power it took to generate and fire the beam. "Well that's that." Rae said and flew off towards her friends.

 **With the others**

Everyone just stared in awe at the area where Rae fired her attack since it was impossible not to see the attack. Julio recognized the attack and simply grinned.

"That was awesome." Julio said with a grin. _"It's one thing to see it in the show and another thing to see it in person."_

"Was that...Rae?" Blanc said in shock.

"Yep." Julio answered his desire to fight her growing. "Had no idea she was this powerful huh?"

"No. She never showed off this level of power before." Blanc said still shocked. Arfoire took this time to smash the CPU back.

"Focus on the fight!" Arfoire snapped only for Julio to sucker punch her in the face.

"Alright, I've had enough of this." Julio said and smacked her into the air before air juggling her and smashing her into the ground knocking her out of White Heart.

"Why?! Why can't I win?! Me, with the power of two goddesses?!" Arfoire screamed in rage.

"You're quite tough taking on all these blows." Neptune said.

"I can fix that. I'll just beat the crap out of her until I get my stuff back." Blanc said smirking

"This is the end, Arfoire. We'll have you return Lowee back to us." Neptune said pointing her sword at Arfoire.

"Hmph! You can keep this sad land of yours." Arfoire said. "But, you will not get powers I have. Never!" She pulled an item out of a small portal.

"What are you-" Neptune began before a bright flash of light occured causing everyone to let out yelps. The light cleared and she was gone.

"She is really good at running away." Julio muttered. "Everyone okay?"

"Yes." Vert answered.

"Yeah. Pissed that she got away though." Blanc muttered.

"Hey we won." Julio said. "Though I didn't really do much except beat the crap out of a giant robot." They heard a whoosh and Rae landed near them.

"Hey. I beat the robot and-" She froze when she saw Julio. "Are you?"

"You must be Rae. Name's Julio." Julio said cheerfully.

"Y-Yeah. Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you and I saw the tournament." Rae said slightly shy.

"Really? Cool. I've gotten a lot stronger since then so when we have a chance you want to fight it out?" Julio asked and her eyes widened.

"Yes! I know you'll be fun to fight! But first I have some questions I'd like to ask." Rae said.

"Okay. But first let's get Kila to the hospital. She's hurt." Julio said walking over to Kila and picked the girl up bridal style. Said girl seemed to like this a lot while Compa pouted.

"Agreed. I can take you there." Blanc said and the group went off in direction of Lowee.

 **A few hours later in the Basilicom**

"You heal pretty fast." Julio commented to Kila whose face was almost devoid of her injuries with the exception of a couple of cuts. They were sitting in the Basilicom in armchairs where they relaxed and went over what happened with Julio and Julio gave a basic rundown of what he'd been doing minus the fight with Cerena and the whole vein thing. He'd tell them later.

"Yeah. My powers can do that but it tires me out." Kila said.

"It's nice to see you with an arm again Crim-Crim." Compa said happily.

"Yeah. Now you can fight again and join the party!" Neptune said grinning.

"Well first he has to fight that counterpart of his." IF pointed out.

"Indeed. It shouldn't be an issue for him though." Vert said.

"Yep. His powers are awesome. Oh by the way, is Rae a saiyajin like you?" Neptune asked.

"It's saiyan and yes I think she is. I'd have to confirm with Serene but I think it's a safe bet." Julio answered and Rae looked up at that.

"Can you explain more of that to me?" Rae asked.

"Sure but later. It's getting late and I have a fight tomorrow." Julio said getting up.

"Oh, by the way." Blanc said pulling out a familiar item.

"A Key Fragment?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Financier found it in Arfoire's room." Blanc explained handing it to Neptune.

"Thanks, Blanc! Now we have three!" Neptune said happily.

"Hey, now that we have this it's time for Histy to call isn't it?" Julio pointed out and sure enough someone spoke up.

"Yes it is Julio. I am glad to see you well." Histoire said warmly to the saiyan. "It's been quite a while everyone. And a first for you, Lady Blanc and Rae."

"This voice is Histy?" Blanc said in surprise while Rae was just as surprised.

"My actual name is Histoire. I am a tome." She explained. "I've been sealed, so I asked Neptune to search for the Key Fragments."

"Okay." Blanc said.

"I am sorry for the lack of details here. The author doesn't want the explanation to be too long." Histoire apologized. "IF, Compa, Vert, Kila and Julio can you please provide more details to the two of them?"

"Yessy!" Compa said.

"Hey? Histy? Aren't you forgetting someone else to give the details to Blanc?" Neptune exclaimed.

"You suck at giving details." Julio said bluntly.

"Way to be subtle and mean." Neptune said hurt.

"Sorry. I just love messing with ya." Julio said with a grin.

"Before I go...Well done on defeating Arfoire and getting Lowee back." Histoire said congratulating the group.

"You knew about all this?" Blanc asked.

"I am the tome, Histoire. I record all that occurs in this world." Histoire stated. Julio didn't look happy at that.

"Wait so you saw what went down when I got my arm?" Julio asked.

"Yes. You defeated Cerena and for reward she gave you new powers and kissed you." Histoire stated and Kila and Compa's eyes widened. Neptune was scowling harshly at that though no one except Histoire noticed.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT LAST PART?!" Julio shouted as Compa and Kila gave him a look

"Care to explain Crim-Crim?" Compa said sweetly which didn't match her eyes which could be seen despite being covered in shadows.

"Yeah. Care to explain?" Kila said an almost black aura surrounding her.

"Eep." Julio said and sprinted out the room with the two following him. Neptune watched them run and felt a small pain in her heart for reasons she didn't understand.

"Poor guy." IF said pitying him.

"Indeed. I'm sure he'll be fine though." Vert said.

"Anyways, what is it you want to relay?" Blanc asked.

"Arfoire's objective. She is trying to obtain all four Goddesses' powers." Histoire explained. "The one named Kobura who is allied with her I'm afraid I can't figure out."

"That sucks!" Julio shouted from a distance.

"Anyways, despite being copies, she has obtained Blanc and Vert's powers." Histoire stated. "As such, her next target will either be Neptune or Noire."

"It wouldn't be nice to see her any stronger." IF said.

"I'd be interested!" Julio shouted before letting out a yell. "Crap!"

"With Arfoire hurt, I doubt she will act right away, but please be careful." Histoire said.

"Okay so protect Nep. Shouldn't be too hard." IF said as Histoire began to sound staticy.

"It looks like my time is up...Please, I am counting on all of you." Histoire said before she faded away. Julio, Compa, and Kila walked back in tired.

"Finally managed to calm them down and explain." Julio said exhausted.

"If we're guarding Nep, that leaves Noire wide open." IF pointed out.

"Jared's there. He'll do whatever it takes to protect her." Julio pointed out.

"Jared?" Blanc said confused.

"Her boyfriend." Neptune said.

"Noire got a boyfriend?" Blanc said shocked.

"I was just as surprised." Vert said.

"Anyways, I'm not gonna be able to ahead to Lastation right away." Julio pointed out.

"We can hold off going for a day while you beat the other you." Neptune said. "It shouldn't take long right?"

"Yeah. I don't know what he can do though but I doubt he can handle me after the training I put myself through." Julio said crossing his arms.

"How much stronger did you get?" Kila asked.

"A lot." Julio said simply. "Now...I'ma go sleep." Julio said standing up.

"There should be a few rooms available so go ahead." Blanc said. "Financier! Lead him to a room." Blanc notice Kila and Compa get up.

"We sleep with him." Kila explained and nodded.

"You three aren't gonna…" Blanc began.

"No. Don't worry about that." Julio said suppressing a wince as his arm pulsed. Kila however noticed and frowned as Financier lead them to a room.

 **One hour minutes later**

Compa showered and gotten dressed in some sleeping clothes though Julio had to go by some sleeping clothes from a store in the city. Julio was on the bed while Kila was in the bathroom showering and Compa was next to him cuddled against him holding his right arm while he was typing a message to his parents. The door to the bathroom opened and Kila came out with a pair of shorts on and not wearing a shirt which was on her shoulder revealing a black bra though Julio wasn't really bothered. At this point in their relationship he had seen the two in their underwear before plus he'd seen them in bikinis so Compa and Kila didn't seem to mind though they were adamant on being careful with seeing each other naked.

"So, Julio...What was with that earlier?" Kila asked and Julio looked up.

"What?" Julio said and flinched at her look while Compa was confused.

"You suppressed a wince. Is there something wrong?" She asked and Compa let go of his arm giving him a look causing Julio to sigh as he took off his jacket and they gasped at the sight of his left arm. "What's with that?" Kila asked.

"Remember how that Cerena woman gave powers? Side effect was this." Julio said and took off his gloves. "It's only my left arm and occasionally it pulses and it hurts. From what Serene told me it's not lethal and the pulsing should disappear."

"This doesn't look good though." Kila muttered sitting on his left side and placing a hand on it.

"It's fine. If Serene says it'll be fine than we should trust her." Julio said getting up. "I'm gonna go shower and we can go to sleep and talk about this in the morning. Today was a long day and it was even longer for you two." The two suppressed a yawn.

"Fine. Just hurry up. It's been a bit since I could cuddle you and I want to do that." Kila said and Compa nodded.

"Yessy. It was nice having Kila but it feels just right cuddling with you." Compa said happily.

"Glad to know that." Julio said smiling before heading into the bathroom

 **Several minutes later**

"Whew." Julio said exiting dressed in a white shirt and black shorts. He noticed the two were already asleep and smiled at the cute sight. He got onto the bed and laid in the middle and almost immediately the two hugged him. _"Had no idea how much I missed this."_ He thought to himself before he fell asleep.

 **Meanwhile**

"Damn brats." Arfoire muttered as she recovered.

"Beaten again?" Kobura asked teasingly.

"Shut it." She snapped.

"Okay." He said chuckling before getting serious. "That Julio boy healed up?" Kobura asked.

"Yes. He's gotten far stronger as well." Arfoire muttered. "You should have just killed him."

"There'd be no fun in that. I want to beat this fool when he's at his strongest. He's almost capable of becoming one as well. I'll just need to wait until the right time to trigger it." Kobura stated.

"Fine. But I do hope it will be a painful death." Arfoire growled.

"I promise you I intend for it to be." Kobura said with a dark grin.

"Good. I also went ahead with your little idea." Arfoire said and Kobura's grin widened.

"Very good. Nothing will pain him more than that." Kobura said.

 **Back in Lowee**

On the roof of the Basilicom sat Rae who looked up at the night sky thinking hard.

"I'm a saiyan?" Rae muttered and gave a wince as her head seemed to hurt. "Why does that sound so familiar to me...I don't know what's going on but my head hurts when I think about it." Rae muttered as she leaned back.

 **AN: Well this chapter was filled with a lot of different fights. Before anyone asked that fight with Julio and the Killachine was a reference to Metal Gear Rising. Love that game! I was originally gonna have Julio rejoin the party Lastation but decided against it. Rae got a pretty big fight and established her level of power but how strong she really is won't be revealed till her inevitable battle with Julio which will happen at the end of the Lastation arc so look forward to that. Now regarding Julio's new powers: They will be a constant thing Julio will have to deal with throughout the rest of this story and into any sequels I plan on doing. They will play an especially large role in one that I have planned and here's a hint: It involves the darkest thing the Neptunia series has ever done.**

 **Now let's get into the power levels.**

 _ **Julio(Beginning of arc): 160000**_

 _ **Julio(Extreme training suppressed): 350000**_

 _ **Kila(Training): 210000**_

 _ **Neptune: 4500**_

 _ **Purple Heart: 45000**_

 _ **Vert: 4300**_

 _ **Green Heart: 43000**_

 _ **Blanc: 4200**_

 _ **White Heart: 42000**_

 _ **IF: 2800**_

 _ **Compa: 2400**_

 _ **MAGES.: 3500**_

 _ **Rae(Suppressed): 20000**_

 _ **Rae(Less suppressed): 260000**_

 _ **Rae(Less suppressed): 340000**_

 _ **Machine: 100000**_

 _ **Machine(Post repairs): 240000**_

 _ **Machine(More repairs): 265000**_

 _ **Arfoire(Post power taken): 16000**_

 _ **Arfoire(Transformed with Blanc and Vert's powers): 200000**_

 _ **Killachine(Mark 2): 25000**_

 _ **Killachine(Mark 3): 34000**_

 _ **Killachine(Mark 5): 50000**_

 **Now that that's done let's get to the reviews.**

 **FoxMan888: Hope you enjoyed seeing Rae fight.**

 **Omar Zerarka: As you can see it only took a couple of weeks this time along. Rae is gonna be getting more backstory soon so look forward to that.**

 **Dragonsayianblue: You'll see what the villain I have planned is soon. I was going for that with the little combo at the end with the fight with Cerena. Yeaah that was a bit of fun to watch and yes indeed poor IF but hey she's gonna be getting some love in the Yugioh story I'm working on.**

 **Now that that's out of the way-**

 _ **Wait you almost forgot!**_

 **Huh? Rae?**

 _ **Remember?**_

 **Oh yeah! To Foxman888: Happy Birthday!**

 _ **Happy Birthday! And thanks for creating me!**_

 **With that done let's get to the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, ideas, and suggestions for the future of the story. Any questions you have I'll likely answer with a PM. Criticism is accepted but flames are not.**

 _ **Next time on Neptune: The Saiyan Warrior: With the events of Lowee over the group heads to Leanbox where Julio meets with his counterpart for their battle. Julio's counterpart reveals a shocking power that surprises Julio and forces him on the defensive! In response Julio is forced to use his new powers. Can Julio win? What is this new power? And can Julio control his own? Find out next time on: Battle of Counterparts and Awakening! Don't miss it!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31: Battle of Counterparts and Awakening!**

 **AN: Alright managed to get this done and I think the fight turned out alright. After a lot of thinking it over I decided on something and I have some things I'm gonna ask you guys at the end. Without further wait let's get started.**

 **Bold=Author  
** _Italics=Thinking_  
Regular=Speaking  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **Kila's POV**

I let out a small sigh as I groggily opened my eyes. I glanced at the clock on the dresser and saw it was still early in the morning and sighed before noticing Compa was gone but Julio was still there and fast asleep. I noticed a note on the dresser and gently got up to not wake Julio and read it.

"Blanc needed help with some wounded so I left to go and help. See you when it's time to go to Leanbox." I read. We had set the time to go around two or so to leave for Leanbox and it was barely seven. I looked at the bed and smiled before walking to the bed and sitting next to Julio and looked at his face. "You're so cute like this." I muttered staring at his face with a smile on my own. He looked so cute when he slept sort of like a kid plus he seemed relaxed. I could tell that despite his easy going nature he was on edge lately so seeing him like this was refreshing. I moved closer to him and laid on top of him placing my head on his chest and shifted so I'd be more comfortable. "I'm glad I met you." I whispered before falling asleep.

 **A few hours later Julio's POV**

I let out a small yawn as I opened my eyes and noticed that there was a weight on my body and looked down to find Kila laying on top of me with. She had her head on my chest and her ears were flat on her head. I felt my face flush and I guess my heart was beating pretty fast because Kila woke up and looked up at me drowsily but something about it was really damn cute.

"Oh, your awake." Kila yawned and sat up but she was still sitting on me and it caused me to realize that she wasn't wearing a shirt still. She looked at me and her tail wagged lightly like she was expecting something.

"Um…" I said embarrassed and she pouted her ears flattening on her head. "You sure you're a fox? You seem kinda like a dog right now." I said chuckling and she smacked me lightly on the chest.

"I was expecting a good morning kiss." She pouted.

"Oh well kinda hard to get up with you sitting on me." I answered and she simply smiled.

"Well guess I'll have to do this." Kila said leaning down and kissing the saiyan who responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. I moved one of my hands to her tail to gently pet it causing her to gasp.

" _Damn I missed this."_ I thought to myself as I gently pet her very soft tail causing a couple moans to escape Kila and deepened the kiss. Eventually the two stopped and separated and Kila gave a smile.

"Geez you sure love my ears and tail huh?" Kila asked smiling mischievously.

"Well I love everything about you so that goes without saying." I said and she smiled at that.

"Nice response. But what about you know…" Kila said and I thought for a bit.

"Okay her maybe not as much but yes." I said referring to Kila's sadistic side. She hardly showed up lately but when she did it was rather...Interesting because she was VERY forward and it ended with me having to restrain her via Kaioken every time. According to Kila it was because she was fed up with us not going _THAT_ far yet and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to but I had to keep myself from going that far although it was hard at times since well Kila's hot and we both like each other a lot. Thankfully my mental discipline training helped and Compa was around to make sure we didn't. "Anyways, we should probably get ready." I said looking at the clock.

"Aww." Kila said disappointed.

"Hey I want to keep making out too but I kinda have something to do soon." I replied and she pouted as she got off me. "I'm gonna take a shower." Kila's eyes lit up. "No you can't shower with me." I replied and she pouted again. _"Trust me I wouldn't mind."_ I thought to myself.

"Fine. You do know I don't mind you seeing me naked right?" Kila said. I did in fact know. The whole not seeing each other naked thing was mostly me and Compa. Kila apparently hardly cared so long as it was us.

"Yes I do. It's just that well...Pretty sure if we showered together we wouldn't be able to hold ourselves back." I said and Kila thought for a bit and nodded.

"Okay fair enough." Kila said sighing. "Wait what if I wore a towel?"

"That might make it worse." I answered. "The answer for now is no." I said and she pouted before I let to go take a shower.

 **One hour later**

"Alright let's get going." I said once Kila finished getting dressed. She was wearing her usual black jacket over a dark red tank top and wore a tight black skirt that went to mid thigh with black stockings and black boots. We exited the room and walked to the room where we talked to Histoire and found everyone waiting with the exception of MAGES. who said she was gonna do a little search for something but would meet up with us at Leanbox later. Also worth mentioning is that my left arm doesn't seem to be pulsing anymore. I mean there's a dull throb but it honestly didn't even bother me.

"Bout time you two woke up." IF said. "Were you guys busy last night?"

"No. Compa woke up early didn't she?" I replied causing said girl to blush.

"Crim-Crim!" Compa exclaimed.

"It's true." Kila said shrugging.

"Is is that special training you mentioned?" Rae asked curious.

"No. We're saving that for another time." Kila answered.

"Okay." Rae said leaving me confused.

"Um?" I whispered into her ear.

"She doesn't have any knowledge of stuff like that." Kila replied.

"Oh." I said getting what she was saying. "How glad are you that I'm not oblivious?"

"Very." Kila said.

"Anyways, let's get going. I don't wanna be late." I said.

"Very well. I've got an airship waiting." Blanc said leading the way out. While following I felt a tap on my arm and noticed Rae. Kila and Compa noticed and gave me a nod before walking a bit forward with the others so I can talk with her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Um you said you'd tell me more about being a saiyan." Rae said shyly.

"Oh right. What do you wanna know?" I asked.

"Um what exactly is a saiyan?" Rae asked.

"Saiyans are an alien race that are well known for their natural affinity for fighting and as a result were called a warrior race." Julio explained. "They are known for their violence and savagery both in combat and out of it though I'm a special case and from the looks of it you are too."

"So I'm an alien." She asked and I nodded. "How are you a special case?"

"Well I was just human like IF and Compa but then I was altered and became a saiyan. This led to me not being as ruthless although I occasionally get aggressive and brutal at times when I'm angered or under stress." I said. "You appear to have been raised in the mindset of a human so it's possible the change in environment helped you become less violent."

"Why do we have tails?" She asked and I thought for a bit before answering.

"Well first it helps with balance and upon losing it you can be unbalanced and have trouble standing and moving." I explained. "These also help us transform into the Great Ape."

"Great Ape?" She said confused.

"It's a transformation that can only occur during a full moon. With it we become a massive ape and grow ten times stronger. Unfortunately you lose all sense of control thankfully it only occurs during the full moon which you can avoid by simply staying inside." I explained and Rae's brow furrowed in thought at that. "There's also a possibility of not remembering transforming in the first place."

"Now that you mention it...I do remember a couple times where I couldn't remember what had happened the night before." Rae muttered. "I was also not wearing clothes."

"Sounds like you went ape. It seems you didn't hurt people though since odds are I would have heard something about it." I said. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. How did you get so strong? You've only been here like two months or so right?" Rae asked.

"The woman who brought me here made it to where I can get more powerful at a faster rate in order to compensate for my lack of experience. The effects are gone now unfortunately but I'm making up for it by increasing the severity of my training to extreme levels." I said. "I can show you some other time."

 **3rd Person**

"Those two are getting along very well." Vert said as they watched the two chat.

"Rae has always been curious about why she has these abilities and now she's met someone who can explain it all to her." Blanc said. "On top of that the person is very strong himself and she knows she'll get a good fight from him."

"Same goes for Julio. He's always loved a good fight and seeing how strong Rae is he'll get it." IF said. "I just hope they don't overdo it."

"I'm sure it will be fine. Crimy's smart enough to avoid things like that." Neptune said confidently.

"Yessy. He's very responsible." Compa said with certainty.

"I'm not doubting that but you've seen how he gets in fights. He almost destroyed the arena during the tournament and he wiped out a mountain range during his fight against that bad guy." IF pointed out. "Honestly I'm not afraid of him holding himself back against Rae but you see how he gets when that guy is brought up." The girls except Blanc nodded at that. There had been a few cases where Julio had gotten angry when they mentioned him and it scared them a lot to see Julio so angry.

"That's true. We should really talk about that with him." Kila said. "But let's do that later."

"Agreed. He's gonna have his hands full. It makes me wonder how powerful this counterpart is since he seems genuinely excited to fight him." Vert brought up.

"Only one way to find out." Kila replied as they arrived at the airship yard. Blanc led the group to a smaller airship which they boarded.

 **Thirty Minutes Later Julio's POV**

"So this is Leanbox?" Rae commented looking around. "It's nice here."

"Not as snowy huh?" Neptune commented. "Though if I recall Julio brought up that harsh environments makes for better training."

"Yeah. How'd you even remember that?" I said surprised.

"Hey I listen to you." Neptune replied pouting.

"Given your history I doubt it." IF said.

"Agreed." Vert and Blanc said.

"You guys are so mean!" Neptune cried out.

"Moving on." I said. "I'm gonna go stop by where my parents are staying and get them. They wanted to be there to see the fight."

"Alright. We'll head to the Basilicom for the time being." IF said and I nodded before flying off. In no time I was at the hotel they were staying at and walked inside before heading up to my parent's floor. I walked to the door and knocked before it was answered by my mother.

"Julio. Is it time?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Yes. Honey! Julio's here." She called out and my father came out with Saph behind him along with Purin who barked happily wagging her stubby tail at the sight of me. I smiled and rubbed her head as Saph put her leash on.

"We're ready to go." Dad said tense.

"Relax." I said. "I know you don't like the idea of me and him fighting but there's not much that can be done about it. I know better than anyone how stubborn I can be. Plus we're not fighting to kill the other."

"I know. It's just not easy to accept." He stated.

"Just look at the plus side. When this is over you'll be able to talk to your son again." I stated. "After all I highly doubt he has what it takes to beat me." It was true. At the end of the day he was a normal human. Unless he's hiding some secret superpower that is.

"I hope you're right." Mom said and we exited with them locking the door. Saph grabbed my hand to my surprise and gave me a smile as we walked to the door.

"Good luck!" She said brightly causing me to smile at her cuteness.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to make sure you're brother comes home." I said warmly.

"I know you will. Even if you lose it'll be nice to see him." She said.

"Well I won't lose anyway." I promised.

 **Several Minutes Later**

"Hi Julio's family!" Neptune said cheerfully as we entered the Basilicom where they were waiting. Purin let out a happy bark at the sight of the girls and span in circles before Saph took off the leash allowing the dog to run to Compa who smiled widely and knelt down to pet the excited dog.

"Hello Neptune." Mom said smiling. My family was shocked to find out she was Purple Heart(They followed her despite being in Lastation) and found it hard to accept how Neptune was at first but grew to accept it. They actually began to like her more than they used to. Not that I can blame them since Neptune's cheerfulness was just too hard not to like. Saph just gets along with her likely due to how much of a kid Neptune can be.

"Hi Neptune!" Saph said.

"It's a pleasure to see you all again." Dad said kindly. "Although there are two I don't recognize."

"Oh yeah." I said in realization. "The girl with hat is Blanc. She's the CPU of Lowee."

"Really?" He said in surprise. "All four now huh?"

"Yep." I said.

"It's nice to meet you." Blanc said.

"It's a pleasure Lady Blanc." Dad said respectfully.

"It is very nice to meet you." Mom said just as respectful.

"Hello." Saph said excitedly.

"No need to be so formal. I'd very much prefer if you just acted naturally around me." Blanc said.

"Now this is Rhea Kiara but she goes by Rae." I said introducing Rae to them. "As you've noticed she's like me. She's a saiyan."

"Um...It's nice to meet you." Rae said bowing awkwardly.

"There's no need to be shy." Mom said warmly.

"Hello! You're like my brother?" Saph asked.

"U-Um yes. I'm the same race as him." Rae said trying to be friendlier.

"That means you can fly and shoot lasers right?" Saph asked.

"Yes I can." Rae said and the two began to break into conversation.

"Those two are getting along quite well." Vert commented.

"Anyways, we should get going." IF said.

"Right. He said we wanted to meet at the outskirts of Leanbox towards Halo Mountain." I said remembering a text he had sent me. How he got my number I don't know. "Now I need you three to hang back." I said to my parents and sister. "He'll likely react badly if he sees you."

"Understood." Dad said as we left the Basilicom.

 **Several Minutes Later**

"Alright I sense him up ahead." I said sensing his power. He had gotten stronger. My parents and sister hung back and made sure to keep a good distance so he wouldn't see them. Me and the girls continued on and eventually found him leaning against a tree near a large clearing. Looking at him closely I realized that he had a few differences than me. First off he was about an inch or two taller than me and he was better built with muscles on his body but not overly so. In comparison my build was more slender and almost scrawny. Then there was our faces. While the same his was more mature while my face had a sort of childlike thing to it.

"Wow he looks almost exactly like you." Kila noted. "But he seems a bit older than you are."

"Well I don't age anymore." I pointed out.

"He also has a more mature aura than you." Vert whispered. "Same with his face."

"Yeah yours has a sort of childlike thing to it." Blanc stated. "He also has some muscle."

"Not my fault." I muttered feeling a bit dejected.

"It's fine Crim-Crim." Compa said patting him on the shoulder. "You're cuter than him and me and Kila both like you like this." I nodded at that. Shouldn't let that get me down I mean I do have two beautiful girlfriends.

"I agree with that. Besides you're super nice." Neptune commented.

"Thanks Neptune." I said feeling happy at her words.

"Well they're not wrong." Vert said in a teasing tone.

"Thanks." I said slightly embarrassed and a bit happy but strangely not as much as when Neptune complimented me. "Anyways, let's get this started." I said and walked towards him causing him to take notice of me and the girls.

"About time." He said getting off the tree he was leaning on. "Geez did you go in overdrive with the harem?" He said noticing the amount of girls.

"What? No! Still two." I said.

"Wait...Isn't that the CPU?" He said staring at Vert.

"Oh my how could you tell?" Vert said in surprise.

"Well I've actually seen you once before and you have a few physical characteristics that can't be hidden via glasses." He replied.

"I should probably mention that both Lowee's and Planeptune's CPUs are here as well." I said gesturing to Blanc and Neptune.

"You really are something else you know?" He said to me causing me to scratch my heading embarrassment.

"Eh main protagonist what are you gonna do?" I said shrugging. "Anyways, you ready to get started?"

"Yeah. Not gonna lie I've been kinda excited about fighting you." He replied as we walked toward the center of the field with the girls hanging back to watch.

"Same here. Although part of me doubts you're gonna give me a good fight." I said.

"Oh trust me. I've got some tricks up my sleeves." He replied as he placed a hand on the hilt of his weapon which I realized was a katana. I placed my hands on my own swords and drew them. "Using the swords huh?"

"Yep. Only seems right." I said.

 **3rd Person**

"There's quite a bit of tension between these two." Vert noticed as they watched the two.

"Yessy." Compa said feeling nervous.

The two stared each other down before rushing each other. Julio slammed his two blades against his counterparts one blade however, Julio was shocked when his counterpart sent him stumbling back with a kick to the gut. Julio acted quick and blocked multiple slashes that followed up. Julio let out a yell and set a wave of ki off himself forcing his counterpart back. Julio rushed forward and slashed at him causing a shockwave when their blades met each other. His counterpart smirked as he disappeared in a red flash and Julio was sent flying forward thanks to a slash from his counterpart who had teleported behind him.

"The hell?!" Julio exclaimed as he disappeared again this time above Julio and slashed down forcing Julio to roll to the side. He disappeared again and appeared beside the saiyan before slamming a knee into Julio's gut. This continued for a while with Julio blocking, avoiding and taking hits until Julio smirked and with a yell blocked the next hit before uppercutting his counterpart into the air then jumping up into the air he proceeded to slam his foot into his chest sending him into the ground. His counterpart teleported again only for Julio to slash him with Crimson Nova. "Not gonna work anymore!" Julio shouted and jumped forward before throwing a punch at his face sending his counterpart flying back.

"Fine then let's try this!" He said drawing his pistol and firing several rounds at Julio who dodged them with ease and even used his swords to slice through a few just to mess around.

"Really?" Julio deadpanned as he casually avoided more. "Guns are useless against me." He said and to prove his point he caught the next few bullets and dropped them casually to the ground.

"Good point." He muttered as he put the gun away. "Then I guess it's time I start trying a little harder!" He shouted and rushed forward with his sword slashing at Julio who blocked and avoided the blows before using blades to catch the blade before using his knee to slam into his counterparts gut before smacking him onto the ground.

"Come on! I thought you'd give me a good fight!" Julio snapped. "But so far all I've gotten is disappointment!" This caused his counterpart to growl in anger as he rose up.

"Geez, Crimy's being hostile." Neptune muttered.

"He must be annoyed that this fight wasn't what he anticipated." Kila said.

"But the other him...He's hiding something." Rae said tensing.

"Fine! I'll start going all out!" He shouted. "I'll show you the power of humanity! Awakening!" He shouted and a vibrant blood red aura appeared around him and Julio's eyes widened at his sudden boost.

"Alright. Looks like this is gonna be-" Julio began only for his counterpart to shoot forward creating a sonic boom as he did and Julio quickly blocked the slash causing a shockwave that caused the ground beneath them to crack. "Hey let me finish next time!" Julio shouted as he forced him back. Julio rushed forward using his swords to attack only for them to be blocked which led to him being slashed multiple times tearing his clothes before being kicked away. "Glad my skin's tough enough to tank those." Julio muttered grateful for the endurance training he's done. _"Still what is this power? He's gotten far more powerful maybe three times? No five times."_

"Pay attention!" He heard and Julio was smacked clean through the ground of the clearing tearing it apart before he quickly recovered and pushed himself onto his feet. "Are you taking this seriously?" His counterpart demanded.

"Not at first." Julio said truthfully. "But now I am." Julio said with a smirk as he rushed forward. The two locked swords and caused sparks to fly as they struggled to overpower each other.

"No you're not! I've seen what you can do!" He shouted and shoved Julio back and slashed Julio multiple times and smacked him back. He sheathed his sword and a red glow surrounded the blade and with a slash of his blade he sent a large wave of red energy that caused Julio's eyes to widen as he narrowly dodged the attack which went clean through the forest destroying a large part of the forest.

"Woah!" Julio exclaimed. "That's badass!" Julio shouted in excitement. "Guess I really do have to take you seriously!" A white aura appeared around his body and Julio's swords also glowed as the aura traveled to them. Julio rushed forward and the two began to trade attacks with Julio struggling against his counterparts superior swordsmanship. Julio attempted to slash him only for it to be blocked and with the sheath of the sword before getting slashed across his chest slightly cutting his skin. "Ouch! Watch it!" Julio shouted only for his counterpart to kick him through a tree. "Grrr!" Julio growled getting frustrated as he got back up. _"He's getting stronger! That ability is insane."_ He thought to himself and stared down his counterpart before sheathing his swords. He cracked his knuckles before clenching his fists and moving his arms to his sides and his aura flared around him before he began to yell causing the ground to shake.

"W-Woah!" Neptune said stumbling a bit from the shaking. Compa almost fell over but Kila caught her quickly. IF had help from Vert while Blanc and Rae were fine.

"He really has gotten more powerful." Kila said stunned at his increase. "Just what kind of training did he do?" Rae stared in silence though the excitement was evident on her face.

" _He's strong! Really strong! He'll definitely give me the best fight ever!"_ She thought to herself.

 _Cue Dragon Ball Kai Soundtrack - The Formidable Warrior, The Saiyan_

Julio then stopped yelling causing the ground to stop shaking. The two stared each other down silently before Julio rushed forward. Julio slammed his fist against the blade causing a massive shockwave that knocked down several nearby trees. Julio let out a yell as the two began to trade attacks with Julio deflecting several slashes with a few well aimed punches and kicks. Julio then moved quickly avoiding a slash and landing a roundhouse that sent his counterpart flying back although he quickly recovered in mid air and landed on his feet and just in time to dodge a ki blast sent by Julio. He sheathed his sword and sent several smaller and less powerful slashes from his sheath which Julio countered by firing several ki blasts causing a massive explosion and smoke to fll the area which was immediately blown away by the force of the two colliding with one another.

"So what is this power?" Julio asked as he leaned back to dodge a slash.

"It's called Awakening. I don't know much about it!" He replied and blocked a kick from Julio. "All I know it's only accessible for humans." He said and sent Julio flying back with a well place kick.

"Guess I can't get it then." Julio said rushing forward again. "Not that I need it!" Julio shouted as he kicked his counterpart into the air and jumped up before slamming his feet right into his face sending him skidding through the ground of the clearing causing a trench to form.

"Damn." His counterpart groaned and rose up.

"Ka." He heard and saw Julio charging a familiar attack. "Me...Ha...Me…" He began to panic knowing he couldn't dodge it. "Ha!" A stream of confetti flew out of his hands and landed on him leaving him confused as Julio began to laugh. "Oh man!" Julio said laughing hard. "You thought I was gonna blast you?!"

"A-Are you taking this seriously?!" His counterpart exploded.

"No. It's just a fight and not one with anything like our lives on the line." Julio pointed out. "Have fun with the fight which I know you are." His counterpart considered his words.

"You're right. This is fun." He said before rushing forward and colliding with Julio who caught the blade between his hands. "But at the same time...I don't want to lose!"

"Same here." Julio said with a grin as he redirected the blade causing it to stab clean into the ground and allowed Julio to kick his counterpart in the face sending him back before slamming a fist into his gut and grabbing his arm and flinging him away causing him to bounce against the ground skid to a stop next to his weapon.

"Things are going badly for the other Crimy." Neptune commented.

"Indeed. Once Julio started using more power he's started to completely overpower his counterpart even with that power up." Vert said.

"So it's his win right?" IF asked and noticed Kila and Rae were observing closely.

"No...Something tells me this is where it starts getting good." Kila said as the other Julio got to his feet and grabbed his katana.

 _End Theme_

"You can still keep going?" Julio said in surprise. "You're pretty tough."

 _Cue DBZ Kai Frantic Cover_

"Thanks." He said simply before sending several of the energy slashes that Julio weaved through only for Julio to be slashed multiple times by the katana and being kicked up into the air allowing several of the energy slashes to hit him before his counterpart sheathed his katana and an explosion occurred that sent Julio crashing to the ground. His clothes were charred his jacket was nearly destroyed completely. He had no wounds but he still groaned as he got up.

"Damn...That was both awesome and painful." Julio said as tore off his destroyed jacket revealing his left arm causing everyone but Compa and Kila to gasp. Compa and Kila gave them a look that clearly said later and they nodded before focusing on the fight. "I just bought that you know?"

"It's just a jacket." He replied.

"I know but still." Julio said before firing a beam that his counterpart dodged only for him to get a knee to the gut which he responded in kind by slamming the hilt of his weapon into his face and using the sheath to knock Julio back before drawing his pistol and firing a few shots that glowed a bright red. Julio avoided them and they hit the ground causing small explosions. Julio began to fire several ki blasts that were cut in half. His counterpart teleported above Julio gripping his katana before sending out a non stop stream of energy slashes and Julio grunted as he formed a glowing red barrier of ki around him blocking them.

"Since when could you do that?!" Julio heard him shout.

"Always! It's just something I almost never really have a situation to use it." Julio called back. His counterpart let out a yell and began to increase the amount of slashes he sent which began to cause the barrier to crack which allowed a few of the slashes to slice into his left shoulder causing it to bleed and Julio to growl.

"Not losing it again!" Julio shouted and several shadowy tendrils shot up and grabbed his counterpart forcing him to stop.

"The hell?!" He exclaimed as he was pulled from the air and slammed into the ground.

 _End theme_

"Nepu?!" Neptune exclaimed in shock.

"Since when could he do that?!" IF exclaimed.

"Those powers that lady gave him." Kila said in realization. "He never told us what they were but he did get some new ones."

"It's quite the ability." Vert commented.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this power." Blanc muttered.

"It gives me the heebie jeebies." Compa said watching Julio use the shadowy tendrils. Rae observed Julio closely and felt his power dropping. Julio used the tendrils to fling his counterpart away and began to pant as his arm began to hurt and the veins began to darken to almost black.

"Damn. No more messing around." Julio muttered to himself and stopped forming the barrier before letting out a yell and sent several tendrils towards his counterpart who gripped his sword and sliced the tendrils only for more to collide with his chest and sending him onto the ground. He rose back up and weaved through several tendrils and tried to slice Julio but tendrils blocked the hit and wrapped around his sword hand and forced him to drop it before another wrapped around his other arm and forced him in place and Julio walked casually forward ignoring the blinding pain in his left arm before taking one step forward with his right foot in front of him and placing his left slightly behind him and raising his right hand and aiming at his chest and with extreme quickness and power punched him causing his counterpart to gasp in pain before Julio let him go of the tendrils and let him drop to the ground unconscious. "Always wanted to do that move and it only took a ton of practice." Julio said before falling clean onto his butt exhausted. He looked up and saw the girls and his parents rushing to them. "Hey." Julio said exhausted.

'You okay?" Neptune asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Just tired." Julio said trying to raise his left arm to wave it off before letting out a noise of pain. "Okay maybe my left arm is screaming in pain."

"What is up with this anyways?!" Neptune asked looking at him somehow even more worried. It made him happy to know she cared this much about him. "Those shadow thingies too!"

"Can we talk about that later? I'm really tired." Julio said yawning.

"Fine." Neptune said.

"Geez when did Nep start acting like this?" IF asked in surprise. "I know she cares about her friends but she's really getting pushy with Julio now."

"Maybe she's falling in love with our resident heartthrob?" Vert asked mischievously. "I certainly can't blame her."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that." Kila muttered frowning.

"Me neither." Compa said with an unpleased look.

"Why do I feel scared?" Neptune muttered to Julio.

"I don't know but I feel scared too." Julio whispered back and attempted to stand.

"Nu uh Crim-Crim. First let's deal with those owies." Compa said walking to him and kneeling next to him before pulling out a few items from her pouch.

 **Several minutes later**

"Thanks babe." Julio said to Compa rolling his shoulder which was bandaged along with a couple other cuts. The pain had died down and the veins were back to the usual red. His counterpart was still out but Compa had checked him over and found several bruises and a couple of bleeding cuts which Compa dealt with quickly.

"No problem Crim-Crim." Compa said sweetly. "I'm just glad you're not hurt badly."

"You're not wrong." Julio muttered. "Anyways." Julio said and picked up his counterpart and shook him. "Wake up!" this caused his counterpart to groan as he opened his eyes. "Good."

"Let me go." His counterpart said and Julio did dropping him to the ground. "Asshole."

"You said let you go." Julio said cheekily before getting slapped by Compa. "Ow." He muttered and looked at Compa who was giving him glare with her cheeks puffed. "If you're trying to intimidate me with that glare it's not working." Julio said since it was adorable.

"Yeah it's adorable." His counterpart said for him as he got up and stretching and noticing the bandages and noticed Compa putting away her supplies. "Thanks."

"No problem." Compa said with a sweet smile that made him slightly flustered and made him look at Julio who was grinning.

"You got lucky with her huh?" He asked and Julio nodded.

"Yep." Julio said popping the p.

"Hey." Kila said frowning.

"You too babe." Julio said giving her a smile. His counterpart looked around and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of his parents.

"The hell are you doing here?!" He exclaimed standing up and felt something rush into him and looked down to see Saph hugging him tightly and he immediately softened. "Hey Saph."

"I've missed you." Saph said giving a sob.

"I've missed you too...I'm sorry for just leaving." He said pulling her off and getting on his knees to hug her properly.

"Hey...Let's give them some space." Kila whispered causing the girls to nod and they were about to leave when she looked at Julio. "I think you should stay...I mean they're your family too right?" Julio nodded at that. They had basically adopted him.

"Good luck." Blanc said and Rae gave him a confident smile. They walked off and Julio turned to the family.

"Son." His father said gently and his son looked up and Saph took a few steps back. "I'm not gonna force anything...All I ask of you is to hear your parents out."

"Fine...Only because you're my parents...That and I need to fulfill my promise." He said with a pointed look at Julio who shrugged.

"Hey ignore me for now. Focus on them." Julio said pointing to their parents.

"Julio...Sweetie...We're sorry for being so controlling." Their mother said softly. "We were controlling because we wanted you to be safe in this dangerous world...But meeting him." She said looking at Julio. "Made us realize that maybe it's just not possible to avoid all dangers especially when you have the talent to help fix this world." His counterpart was stunned by this.

"When you said you wanted to join the Guild...We were afraid because I nearly died doing the same thing." Their father said surprising his children. "We were scared you'd get killed especially with the rise in monsters but that was no reason to be as strict and controlling as we were...We forced you to not join and even had people follow you to make sure you didn't go against our wishes and all it did was drive you away to another nation where you could be free of us and Marissa went with you. When we found out it was devastating." Julio watched the scene in silence. He recognized the girl's name...It was his ex back in his world.

"You were gone for a long time and the monster attacks kept getting worse and since we were unable to find you...We got scared." Their mother said. "Then...We saw a certain someone on the television fighting in a tournament." She said and the attention turned to the saiyan.

"Hello." Julio said uncomfortable with all the stares.

"When we saw him we were shocked and scared and the following day had him kidnapped and dragged home...Then he yelled at us about our behavior and revealed who he really was." Their mother continued. "We saw him leave and go fight something he didn't have to and nearly died doing it...It was shocking and terrifying to see someone who looks exactly like our son in such a state but then we thought more and more and realized that even if we did try to stop you...You'd ignore us and push on."

"Which is why we decided that it's best we support your decisions." Their father finished. "We may not like the odds of you getting hurt but if you both feel that this is the right path to take than we have no right to force you away from it."

"Mom...Dad…" His counterpart said in disbelief before speaking up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes...Just please be careful." Their mother said and walked slowly forward and hugged her son. His father and sister walked up and hugged him too. Julio felt awkward before he felt a hand grab him and pull him over.

"Aww." Compa said as they watched the moment.

"I really should visit my family." Kila muttered getting nods from IF and Compa. The CPUs and Rae couldn't help but feel envious at the sight of the family but they were happy for them.

 **A couple hours later**

"So why aren't you with them?" Kila asked. They were all in the Basilicom more specifically Vert's room while Julio's family left for some catching up. Julio was sitting on the bed with Kila while the others were in chairs or sitting on the floor and Purin sleeping on Compa's lap. Ran-Ran was also in the room and was sleeping on a small couch due to her being forced to handle Vert's work while she was in Lowee.

"It's more of a moment for them." Julio said yawning. He was dressed in a red T-Shirt and jeans with his old jacket nearby since his other outfit was tattered and ripped. "I'm so tired."

"Then here." Kila said patting her lap. Compa gave a small angry sound which caused Julio to answer quickly.

"I'll deal with it." Julio said causing Kila to pout. "So what now?"

"What's with those powers?" IF asked.

"The shadow powers? I don't really understand them. All I know is that I can basically manipulate the shadows around me for offense and defensive purposes." Julio said. "I also got some sort of soul killing power but apparently it comes at the cost of making me turn evil or something like that."

"That sounds really bad." Neptune said in slight fear. The others nodded and Julio answered quickly.

"Don't worry. I have no idea how to use them nor do I ever intend to." Julio said reassuring them before changing the subject. "Anyways let's discuss something else."

"Well I did a bit of research on that little power up the other you performed." Vert stated and this caught their attention.

"Oh yeah. That'd be super useful for you two." Julio said to Compa and IF. "He said only humans can use it."

"Really?" IF said interested. "I'd be lying if I said the idea of being more useful in fights wasn't more appealing and don't say we are. Let's face it me and Compa don't exactly compare to goddesses and people capable flying and firing attacks capable of wiping out entire nations."

"Yessy." Compa said.

"Good news for you two then." Vert stated. "The process itself isn't tough though it is time consuming since depending on the individual it can take up to an hour. This requires someone to be capable of drawing out the individual's potential and I found someone with the ability to draw it out."

"Really? Are they trustworthy?" Julio asked.

"I have reason to believe so but I highly doubt a single human individual has the ability to defeat us." Vert stated. "Now let us go."

"If it's alright with you guys can I stay here and nap?" Julio asked yawning.

"Of course. Just don't look through my belongings." Vert said giving him a dark look that caused shivers to go down his spine. Despite how kind and warm she typically is it was good to remember that she can be very scary.

"I can stay here and make sure he doesn't." Neptune volunteered.

"You just want to avoid going to a museum don't you?" IF asked and she nodded.

"Yep. Though I wasn't lying about the first part though." Neptune said truthfully.

"Alright." IF said. "We'll be back later." IF said and the group minus Neptune, Julio and Purin(Who hopped onto Vert's bed and fell asleep) left.

 **Julio's POV**

"Well I'm gonna nap." I said and was about to get comfy on the bed but Neptune quickly spoke up.

"W-Wait! Um I have a couple things to ask you." Neptune said uncharacteristically shy at the moment. She gave me a really cute look that made my face feel hot.

"Okay." I said surprised.

"Um...How do you feel about me?" Neptune asked her cheeks red.

"W-What do you mean by that?" I asked surprised by this question.

"Like what do you think of me as a friend and person?" Neptune clarified. I fell silent as I began to think.  
"Well...I think that you're a really fun person and I really enjoy hanging out with you. You sometimes annoy me but I honestly don't mind and well...I think you're really cute." I answered truthfully. Neptune was blushing and fell silent before speaking up.

"T-Thanks...Um...I have another question...Out of my forms...Which do you like better?" Neptune asked.

"Hmm...I like both since well they're both you. If I was basing it purely off looks than I'd say HDD but if I'm going off which I like more it'd definitely be as you are now." I answered. "Can I ask a question?"

"Yeah." Neptune said seemingly satisfied with my answers.

"Why are you asking these questions?" I asked. "Like...Are you asking because you...you know?" Neptune fell silent.

"I...Um…" Neptune said before taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "Let's say I did...Do you?" She asked looking at me and I fell silent.

"Well...I'd be lying if I said I didn't." I answered truthfully. This led to an awkward silence. "...This is awkward."

"Yeah." Neptune said blushing. "...So...Now what?" Neptune asked.

"Well. Let's go and do something. Just the two of us." I said standing up suddenly not tired anymore.

"What like a date?" Neptune asked surprised.

"Yeah...Not a big one. Just to see if this is something we'll wanna keep doing you know?" I said and Neptune nodded.

"Alrighty. Let's go." Neptune said excitedly as she hopped to her feet and we exited Vert's room.

 **A few minutes later 3rd person**

"So what should we do?" Neptune asked once they made it into Leanbox's main city.

"Let's just do whatever. Find something that looks interesting or fun." Julio answered. "If we decide to keep our relationship going then let's worry about doing the romantic stuff."

"Hmm...Ooh! There's an arcade over there! Let's go game to our heart's content." Neptune exclaimed and they began to walk to the arcade. Julio looked at Neptune and she had a happy smile on her face that was just adorable. He then looked at her small hand.

" _Hey no need to be nervous. You've been on a lot of dates with Compa and Kila...Yet it somehow feels different with her...A good different."_ Julio thought to himself though he was unaware Neptune was also having her own thoughts.

" _Should I take his hand?! Or should he?! Oh I don't know."_ Neptune thought to herself only for Julio to take her left hand with his right hand startling her. "Nepu?!"

"Oh, sorry! Did I startle you?" Julio asked and let go of her hand and Neptune quickly took it.

"Yes but it was a good kind of startled." Neptune said her cheeks red. "I was thinking about holding your hand anyway." Neptune confessed.

"Really?" Julio asked in surprise. "Glad to know that." He said smiling as he held her small hand.

"You're hand are surprisingly soft." Neptune muttered.

"So I've been told." Julio said. "I'm still not sure how I feel about that."

"I'd honestly expect you to have rough hands given all the fighting and training." Neptune admitted.

"I know right?" Julio exclaimed as they entered the arcade.

 **With the others**

"This is the place." Vert said as they arrived at a large house.

"I sense a few people inside but none with evil intent." Rae stated.

"Good. Let's go then." IF said eagerly.

"Someone's excited." Kila said grinning as Vert knocked on the door.

"Of course. If this works we'll be able to keep up with you guys." IF said.

"Yessy. If we can help more it's worth it." Compa said happily as the door opened. It was a adult woman maybe in her late twenties. She had dark black hair in a bun and glasses covering her emerald green eyes. She wore a black dress that hugged her mature figure and black heels.

"Ahh the CPU." The woman said to Vert.

"Indeed. You are Renee correct?" Vert asked

"Indeed." The woman now named Renee answered before noticing IF and Compa. "Ahh these two are the ones you wish to awaken correct?"

"Indeed." Vert said.

"Very well come inside please." Renee said politely and walked into the house with the girls following. She led them to a sitting room with a fire, a coffee table, a few recliners and two couches. Renee gestured for IF and Compa to sit on the couch and sat down while Renee settled on the other one. The others sat in the recliners while Renee studied the two girls. Her eyes were a dark blue now and the pupils had glowing green crosses in them. After a bit she spoke up a smile on her face.

"I'm impressed." She stated smiling. "You too have quite the potential. This is good and bad. Good because your Awakenings will be quite powerful and bad because it will take some time."

"How long?" Blanc asked.

"Oh...Two hours for each of them." That caused them to fall silent. "I know it's a long time but I assure you it will be well worth it."

"Well then no point in waiting around." IF said sighing. "Compa you can go first."

"Okay Iffy." Compa said happily.

"Since it'll be awhile I'll have my servants provide you with refreshments." Renee stated and clapped her hands as a couple of people came in with trays that held a pot of tea and cups with snacks on plates. "Alright." Renee said turning to the nurse. "Now all I need you to do is stay still while I unlock your power."

"Okay." Compa said and Renee closed her eyes and began to mutter a chant under her breath and held out her left hand which began to glow white before the light went over to Compa surrounding her.

 **One hour later with Neptune and Julio**

"Aw man." Neptune said as Julio defeated her in a fighting game.

"Geez you've gotten better." Julio said. "I won purely by luck right there." They had been playing several games against or with each other for a while now. "I'm getting hungry. Wanna go get something to eat?"

"I was just about to bring that up." Neptune said as the two began to exit the arcade. Neptune then proceeded to take his hand. "Let's go!" Neptune said cheerfully as she dragged Julio who smiled.

"You don't have to drag me." Julio said smiling. "Do you even know where you're going?" That caused Neptune to pause and stop with an embarrassed look causing Julio to laugh lightly. "Geez you never really think things through huh?"

"No but that's why you we all have each other...To help each other out." Neptune said confidently.

"True. Come on." Julio said pulling her along. "I know a good diner that I stop by sometimes. They have a pretty good pudding pie." He said and her eyes lit up immediately. "You're adorable."

"Thanks." Neptune said blushing as he led her to the diner. It was one of the older ones that you'd see in movies but it was nice. A lady dressed in a waitress uniform noticed Julio and let out a greeting.

"Hey it's been a while. I see you're better than ever." She stated looking at his new left arm.

"Yep." Julio said with a grin.

"Who's this?" She asked noticing Neptune and then noticing their interlocked hands. "Ahh."

"Yeah." Julio said. "Just a sort of test date."

"Hi. I'm Neptune." Neptune said cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you." The lady said. "I'm Vanessa. If you two would get seated I can take your orders."

"No problem." Julio said and the two sat at a booth. After ordering their food(Neptune ordering an entire pie along with her food) they began to talk. "So how are you liking the date so far?"

"I'm having fun. Honestly just spending some time with you like this is more than enough." Neptune said smiling happily.

"So basically all I have to do to make sure you're happy is just be there?" Julio asked.

"Yep. So long as I feel loved and whatnot I'm good." Neptune said giving him a bright smile.

" _Neptune may be random ninety percent of the time but she's a simple girl when it comes to what she wants."_ Julio thought to himself. "Alright I think I can handle that." He said confidently.

"Wait are you saying that you want to keep doing this with me?" Neptune asked in surprise but with hopefulness in her voice.

"Yes." Julio said giving her a smile which she returned before he spoke up again. "Though I do wonder how Kila and Compa are gonna react." Julio muttered and the two began to think about it.

 **Julio's Imagination**

"Gah! I'm sorry I should have asked beforehand!" Julio said as he dodged attacks from Compa and Kila who were very mad.

"You cheater!" Compa cried out sending a Compa Love Heart that he avoided.

"Come here my little warrior." Kila said her sadistic side out. "I'll teach you not to cheat!" She cried out and tackled Julio to the ground causing him to yell in fear. She stared down and gave him a sadistic smile as Compa walked forward with and kneeled next to him with a sweet smile which was somehow even scarier.

"Now...Time to teach you a lesson." Compa said sweetly as the two leaned forward with Julio looking terrified.

 **Neptune's Imagination**

"L-Look can't we talk about this." Neptune said pleadingly as she was backed against a wall with Compa and Kila glaring at her enraged.

"Maybe you should have before you went out with our boyfriend!" Kila said growling.

"Yessy. We should teach you a lesson about what happens when you steal something we love!" Compa said as they walked towards her causing her to scream.

 **Reality**

The two looked at each other for a bit before speaking up. "Nah."

"They wouldn't get angry at most they'd be annoyed that I started dating another girl but we have long since discussed this kind of situation." Julio said. "They've made it quite clear they're fine with the idea of it so long as I don't cut back on the attention I give them."

"Good. Plus we've had a bunch of girl talks and they're both confident you wouldn't cheat on them." Neptune said.

"Good to know." Julio said sighing in relief before their food was brought to them. "Thank you." Julio said respectfully.

"Thank you." Neptune said and the lady gave a smile before heading off. Neptune turned to the pie stars appeared in her eyes. "Ooh!" Neptune said in awe. The pie did look good though Julio doubted it'd last long.

"Please eat your actual food first." Julio said smiling at her expression.

"I will. It just looks so good." Neptune said grinning.

"I'm aware. Geez is it hard for you to not be cute?" Julio asked.

"I guess it is." Neptune said shrugging. "Are you complaining?"

"Absolutely not." Julio replied as they began to eat.

 **With the girls**

"Alright. We're nearly done." Renee stated. The white glow in her hands was beginning to change color as was the aura around Compa.

"Finally." IF said sighing. The group had been sitting patiently and talking but they were beginning to get a tad annoyed. Compa was starting to fall asleep but kept herself awake. After another minute the color changed into a bright pink and Renee lowered her hand with a smile.

"There. Your Awakening is done." Renee said accepting a cup of tea from a servant.

"Wow. I feel so much stronger!" Compa said standing up and looking at the aura around her. Renee studied Compa before speaking up.

"Alright. I've figured out what it's amplifying." Renee stated.

"Amplifying?" IF asked.

"Yes. When in this state it amplifies certain aspects like magic, skills and senses. Aspects that are always amplified are physical capabilities like speed and strength though how much is different for everybody. The strongest I've ever seen is a times thirty. For you it's a times seven." Renee said to Compa. "Which is impressive. Now regarding what else is amplified. I believe you'll be happy to know that your healing magic has increased drastically in power."

"Really?" Compa said excitedly.

"Yes. Plus it also improved your magic attacks." Renee stated. "Now are you ready?" Renee said turning to IF.

"Yes I am." IF said excitedly upon seeing Compa's increase.

"Very well." Renee said as IF sat in front of her. Renee held out her hand once more and closed her eyes causing a white aura to appear once more.

"You're a lot stronger Compa." Kila said complimenting the pinkette.

"Thank you Kila." Compa said happily as the aura disappeared.

"Yeah I'm really surprised at how strong you you got from it." Rae said happily.

"Thank you...Please don't ask to fight me." Compa said noticing the look in her eyes having seen it so many times in Julio's eyes. "I'm more of a nurse than a fighter." Compa said.

"Aww." Rae said disappointed.

"Rae we've talked about this." Blanc said.

"I know." Rae said sighing.

 **With Julio and Neptune thirty minutes later**

"That was delicious." Neptune said as they exited the diner. The sun was almost set so street lights were starting to turn on. "I'm gonna have to return here later."

"Same." Julio said. "Now what?"

"You wait here. I'm gonna do something that is a bit of a surprise." Neptune said happily before running off.

"Okay." Julio said curious as he went to a bench to sit at.

 **15 Minutes Later Julio's POV**

"What is she up to?" I wondered as I tapped my foot before I a pair of hands went over my eyes from behind and it went black.

"Guess who?" A familiar mature voice asked in a low seductive voice.

"N-Neptune?" I said in surprise with a blush at the tone of voice.

"Yep." She said giggling and removed her hands allowing me to stand up and turn around to see a surprising sight. Neptune was standing there as Purple Heart with a smile on her face however rather than the usual skin tight outfit she wore something else. She wore a large white hoodie with purple accents. The hoodie was rather low cut showing off her large chest and was a bit tight shown by how it hugged her beautiful figure. She wore a purple skirt that went a little past mid thigh which showed off her shapely legs. She wore white flats with purple accents. Around her neck was a white choker similar to what she wore in her normal form and the black clips she usually wore were gone. It was such a simple outfit but it looked incredible on her. "What is it?" Neptune asked smiling at my surprise.

"It's just...I didn't expect you to do this." I replied. "I mean it looks good on you like really good."

"Why thank you. I figured since this form is also me I should use this form on the date and of course in a more casual outfit which is why I left quickly to a clothing store." Neptune said walking towards me. "Plus it's easier to do this." Neptune said linking my right arm with her left and holding it against her soft chest. I was aware it was big from the amount of times I'd seen her transformed but now with me feeling it I realized that it was even bigger than Kila's and even softer. "My smaller self cannot provide this type of service after all." Neptune said seductively. I was in awe to say the least at the differences between Purple Heart and Neptune when it came to relationships. In her human form she was much shyer and blushed at my compliments but in her Goddess form she was much more forward and took my compliments without embarrassment and in turn made me blush. I honestly have no idea about why I'm suddenly more aware of how attractive Purple Heart is right now. Maybe it has to with the fact that a good majority of the time I see her transformed it's when we're fighting or it has to do with the fact I have realized my feeling for her. I then remembered something Neptune brought up once before.

"Hey doesn't this form tire you out?" I asked and Neptune answered as if she was expecting this question.

"I suspect it has more to do with the fact that I'm typically fighting against a strong foe in this form so I get tired quicker." Neptune said before leaning closer to my ear and whispering. "Besides if it's for you I don't mind." This caused me to blush even more.

"Alright...Anything you want to do right now?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes. I'd very much like to go to a park and just walk with you." Neptune answered. "Remember what I said? Just being with you like this makes me happy."

"Okay. Let's get going then." I said smiling and we began to walk to the park which was very close by. Upon entering the park I decided to ask her something. "Hey if you don't mind me asking...When did you start having feelings for me?"

"I think it was around Lastation but I didn't really notice until you almost died. I felt like my heart was broken when I heard how hurt you were and the idea of losing you." Neptune said and I felt uncomfortable and guilty. Just how much did I worry them? "At first I thought it was just worry but recently I realized it was because I began to fall for you...So I decided to just confess." She stopped talking and I knew that it was my turn to start talking.

"Well...First off...I'm sorry for making you worry so much." I began. "I can't even bring myself to think about the idea of someone I care about being like I was so I can only imagine how it felt to actually see it." I waited a bit before speaking up. "Honestly...I think I've always had some feelings for you. Not romantic at first but after a while I reached that point. I realized during those weeks I was recovering when you'd often help me out but I held off on acting on them because I didn't think it'd be a good time to bring it up."

"I wish you did...It'd have been nice to start doing this kind of thing with you sooner." Neptune said.

"Yeah but hey. We're together now." I pointed out and gave her a smile which she returned.

"You're right better than never." Neptune said and we fell into a pretty comfortable silence before she spoke up. "H-Hey." Neptune said nervously. I looked at her and she fidgeting a bit which was surprising to see Neptune do while transformed but it was pretty cute. "D-Do you think we can…" Neptune said nervously as she looked down before looking up at me cutely. "K-Kiss?" That caused me to smile before I leaned down and kissed her causing her to let out a cute sound of surprise before kissing me back. This continued for a while before we separated with a need for air well more for her than myself. Neptune's face was red yet she looked really happy.

"It's getting pretty late." I said noticing the sun was down. "I'm not sure if the others are done yet."

"Hey...Don't you still have another day in the hotel?" Neptune asked shyly.

"Yeah." I answered.

"C-Can we head there for some real alone time?" Neptune asked shyly and caused me to blink.

"I-I guess...Odds are they will stay in the Basilicom tonight." I muttered. "Alright let's go then." This caused Neptune to smile brightly.

 **With the girls 1 and a ½ hours later**

"And we're done." Renee stated as she lowered her hands with a green fiery aura around IF. "Impressive." Renee stated. "Yours is a times ten increase."

"Really?" IF said in surprise.

"Yep. I can sense it." Rae said being the only one completely awake. The others had fallen asleep about an hour ago and were barely waking up.

"Wow." Kila stated when she woke up. "Quite the increase."

"Indeed. This amplified your fire and light attacks exponentially." Renee said after observing her.

"Sweet." IF said as the aura disappeared.

"Now I need to tell you more details about the power. First off it drains stamina quickly at first. Once you become more acquainted with the power you will be able to sustain it more. Second there are some abilities that will appear over time like new skills whether they be offensive or healing." Renee stated. "Now for tonight I recommend you both get a good night's rest because soon exhaustion will kick in." As soon as she said that drowsiness hit the two like a truck and they swayed lightly. "Oh, I was a bit off." Renee said sweat dropping. "Anyways, I'd get them to a bed."

"Thank you very much for your help." Vert said gratefully as she caught IF who almost fell. "I'll send the payment we agreed on."

"Thank you." Renee said as Kila piggybacked a sleepy Compa.

"Goodbye." Rae said brightly and the group left the sitting room before exiting the house.

"They were quite nice." Renee said as she leaned back into her couch and yawned. "I hope I meet them again.

 **20 minutes later**

"Thanks for letting us stay here tonight at the Basilicom." Kila said as the group entered the Basilicom with Compa snoring softly into her back.

"It's no issue." Vert said helping IF stand who was almost asleep. "After all we are all friends Kit."They entered Vert's room and were surprised to see only Purin who barked at the sight of the group causing Ran-ran to look up from petting the corgi.

"Ran-Ran says welcome back." Ran-Ran said brightly.

"Hello Ran-Ran. Where are Julio and Neptune?" Vert asked as she set IF on the bed causing the Guild Agent to fall asleep.

"Ran-Ran does not know. They must have left while Ran-Ran slept." Ran-Ran said.

"Maybe they went out to eat?" Rae suggested.

"Possibly." Kila said as she laid Compa down on a couch big enough for her.

"We could just call them." Blanc pointed out and Kila facepalmed.

"Duh." Kila muttered and pulled out her phone before dialing julio's number only for it to go straight to voicemail. "He's not picking up."

"That's strange." Vert stated. "I wonder what he's up to?"

"I don't know but...I feel upset and I don't know why." Kila muttered

 **With Julio and Neptune**

"I can't believe you talked me into this." I muttered blushing.

"Hey you agreed so no complaining Crimy." Neptune said happily. The two of us were currently in the hotel's bath house. It had a section separate for men and women and of course one for both. Nobody was around somehow so it was just us. Neptune was scrubbing my back and was clad in a bath towel. I had one around my waist covering myself. "Scruby, scruby." Neptune sang as she scrubbed.

"It'd be nice if I could at least look at you." I muttered since she had made it quite clear I couldn't look at her.

"No can do. I'd die of embarrassment if you did." Neptune said. "Plus I'd most likely excite you and you'd pounce on me."

"I can get the first part but I wouldn't pounce on you. I mean you're not transformed." I pointed out causing Neptune to gasp and me to realize my mistake.

"Are you saying I don't excite you like this?" Neptune asked upset.

"No! You do it's just that well this form doesn't make me as you know excited since it's like you know a kid's body." I said and she let out another gasp. "I am just digging my grave."

"I'm just joking with that second gasp." Neptune said giggling. "I get what you're saying and I know you wouldn't just pounce on me transformed or not."

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"Oh I am which is why as punishment you have to cuddle me all night long." Neptune said triumphantly.

" _I was gonna do that anyway so it's not really a punishment."_ I thought to myself. "But I seriously can't look at you?" I asked.

"Y-You can when it's your turn to scrub my back." Neptune muttered and that caused me to flush red. "N-Now I need to get the front." Neptune said before a bright light filled the bath and I felt a familiar softness against my back. "I need to transform so it's easier." Neptune said transformed.

"N-Neptune." I said in shock.

"I'm in a towel don't worry Crimy." Neptune said reaching around me her chest pressing against my back causing me to flush more. She wasn't gonna wash my private areas. She had made me deal with that while she did the same for herself. After a while Neptune stopped and she took a deep breath in.

"Okay. My turn." She said and a flash occurred signifying she was back in her human normal form. Good...I could honestly feel myself slipping.

"Okay." I muttered and turned around seeing Neptune in her bathtub her face red and I knew it wasn't from the bath. "Alright so...How do we do this?" I asked trying not to stare at her too much.

"I-I'll just turn around and have my towel cover my chest and stuff. Don't let your hands wander." Neptune said. I nodded and she turned around before moving her towel to cover body. I began to scrub her back and made sure not to go anywhere inappropriate. After a while I finished and she pulled her towel over her body and turned to face me.

"Maybe we should get out?" I suggested and Neptune shook her head before scooting very close to me. "N-Neptune?" She was practically straddling me right now her tower about to fall off and I felt myself getting rather excited. She then smiled and got off of me fixing her towel.

"I do excite you like this." Neptune said triumphantly and I was flabbergasted.

"Y-You…" I tried to get out and Neptune giggled.

"Anyways, let's get out." Neptune said getting up and heading out. I stayed silent for a bit before smiling.

"She got me." I muttered before getting out.

 **Several minutes later**

"Oh Kila tried to call." I said looking at my phone which I left in the room.

"Probably to ask what we were doing." Neptune called from the bathroom where she was changing into her pajamas. I was already wearing mine. I went ahead and called Kila.

"Hey sorry for not answering. I had it powered off." I apologized.

"It's fine. Where are you and Neptune?" Kila asked. "And where did you go?"

"Oh, we got hungry." I answered. Me and Neptune had agreed to properly tell them about this tomorrow. "When we finished eating it was pretty late so we decided to drop by the hotel since I still have my room here for another night and just sleep here."

"Okay. See you tomorrow then." Kila said before hanging up. I placed my phone on the charger and turned around to the bed and my eyes widened. Neptune was transformed and laying on the bed dressed in a simple white button up shirt that was barely buttoned up allowing me to see her beautiful figure and lacy black underwear underneath and was currently giving me a very seductive smile.

"Remember what I said?" Neptune said almost purring causing me to feel very distracted. I nodded and she spoke up. "I decided to wear this as a sort of teasing thing...Does it look good on me?" She purred giving me a questioning look with a head tilt.

"Y-Yeah." I muttered. She gestured for me to come and lay down and I did. She laid on top of me pressing her chest against me and to my shock traced her fingers gently and slowly across my tail sending pleasure through me. "W-Where did you-?"

"Kila brought up once that rubbing your tail like this makes you feel quite nice." Neptune said mischievously. She then leaned forward and kissed me softly. I couldn't help but feel I was being a bit dominated right now and while I didn't necessarily mind...I couldn't help but feel the need to take control of the situation so I quickly flipped the situation around this time with me over Neptune and her laying down looking stunned."C-Crimy-?" She began and I cut her off with a rather rough kiss. I don't know what was going on with me right now but all I knew was that I could feel myself losing it. After a bit I pulled away and she looked me in the eyes. There was slight fear yet excitement in her eyes. She looked very appealing right now her shirt was undone and almost off and one of the straps of her bra was down and her chest was rising and falling rapidly allowing her chest to bounce slightly.

"N-Neptune." I began. "If you want to stop...Just say so...I honestly feel myself losing it so tell me right now before we go too far." I said and she looked me in the eyes. She then after a bit spoke up.

"I...Don't want to stop...So please keep going." She stated determinedly. I took in a breath and let it out.

"O-Okay...Just know that...I'll try not be rough." I stated and she nodded and I leaned down knowing there wasn't any going back.

 **AN: Well that's a hell of a place to leave it off huh?! This is part of the reason why it took bit to finish and it doesn't just imply Julio going to the point of no return but myself as a writer. Now there were a couple of other reasons regarding why i took a bit longer to finish this chapter. First off I recently got the new Spider-Man game and beat it. Single-handedly the best game I've played in a very long time. Then I also began playing this Pokemon fan game called Pokemon Desolation. I haven't gotten very far yet but I'm enjoying it so far. Now before I get into a few big things I'm gonna handle the reviews.**

 **FoxMan888: Thanks for the review once again and I'll announce that in a bit.**

 **Dragonsayianblue: Kobura isn't a Saiyan. I'll reveal what he exactly is in the future and the fight itself will be staying secret. All I will say is that I intend it to be the best fight I've written and I did not forget the boost trust me you'll see just how much he's improved soon. Regarding Neptune: Yeah things are very much escalating between her and Julio more on that in a bit. Sadly I don't intend on Julio getting Saiyan armor until later stories. As for the brothers, trust me I have something planned for them. Regarding transformations: This entirely depends on the poll I currently have regarding the transformations so little heads up to everybody reading: Be sure to leave a vote on the poll. Every vote counts and will determine the future of this series. I also have something planned for chaos CPU forms so look forward to that.**

 **Omar Zerarka: Of course. I very much plan on having Dragon Ball being associated with this fic so do expect more in the future. You'll have to wait till the epilogue of this story to find out which characters though. More on Neptune in a bit. Regarding my uploading speed I do hope I can finish this story before it's second anniversary or a little after so that's part of the reason why.**

 **Smashgunner: Glad you're liking it. Hope you continue to read.**

 **Db super fan: Once again the transformations including UI will be settled by the poll so be sure to vote. I have something planned for the GODs so look forward to that. Sadly I don't see myself doing a TOP thing. That would be copying way too much and if I do make a TOP arc it's likely gonna be completely different from the shows with much more unique characters.**

 **Alright let's get to the announcements.**

 **1st off is a VERY special announcement. FoxMan888 has started a prequel story involving his OC Rae. It takes place well before the events of this story and will likely going to go as far as when Rae first meets Neptune and the others. So far it just has a prologue but if you like this story be sure to check it out.**

 **Next is the intro of Awakening! Yes this will be the answer to having the human characters have more relevance throughout this story and any future ones to come. Also Julio's counterpart will have more roles in the future.**

 **Next is the inclusion of Neptune to the harem and the ending scene. Now Neptune was someone I always intended to join the harem and it was just a matter of when she joined and not if. Now regarding the ending scene: Julio was getting very aggressive for a number of reasons. First off is that he's pretty pent up. He's basically been forcing himself to keep him from going that far with Compa and Kila which isn't easy since his primal instincts are being boosted to extreme levels due to Serene's altering of his DNA and the dark powers given to him by Cerena on top of the fact that the girls he's around all the time are very attractive and he has very strong feelings for a few of them. It was inevitable that he'd eventually desire to go that far and it has happened.**

 **Whether or not I write what happens next is up to you guys. I have given the idea of sex scenes occurring a lot of thought and I've decided I wouldn't mind writing them but I don't know how you guys will feel. So I will be making a poll with three answer choices.**

 **1\. Yes.**

 **2\. No just simply imply it happened.**

 **3\. Not in the story but as a one shot.**

 **The first one basically means that if that one wins I will pick up where I left off and continue the scene. I will of course leave a large warning telling you when it starts and when it ends so you can skip it if you decide to reread the chapter but not the scene. Picking this also means more will occur in the future.**

 **Picking the second means I won't write the sex scene but I will heavily imply it happened and simply show what happens after the 'deed' is done.**

 **The third option means I will do the same as the second option BUT I will make a one shot story centered around those events that you can read if you want.**

 **Should also note that the scenes will likely not be that good. I am doing a lot of necessary looking into how to write one decently but no promises. Oh and regardless which option is picked I will change the rating of this fic to M just to be safe.**

 **Now for the length of the poll. First off it will be a blind poll to keep it a surprise and it will last until after I finish writing the next two chapters for my YGO/Nep fic. I will take a bit more time with those chapters in order to allow you all the chance to vote and give your thoughts in reviews. Once I finish the chapters the poll will end and I will end the poll and show the results.**

 **Nothing else to go over so let's get to the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, ideas, and suggestions for the future of the story. Any questions you have I'll likely answer with a PM. Criticism is accepted but flames are not. Also be sure to vote on the polls regarding this story. They will decide very important things for this fic and it's potential sequels.**

 _ **Cue Dragon Ball Super Next Episode Preview : Limit Break x Survivor Vers.**_

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Hey guys Julio here! The author decided to start doing previews like this now! Anyways, after a very long night and informing Compa and Kila about the new addition to my harem we've arrived in Lastation! We soon run into Noire and Jared and learns more about a tech expo where we can help Chian! What'll happen? Find out next time on: Return to Lastation and Tech Expo! Don't miss it!**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32: Return to Lastation and Tech Expo!**

 **AN: Hey guys...Well, here it is. Little heads up the scene will likely not be good I want to address that since this is my first time writing a scene like this but I did do some research ahead of time. I didn't make it very long because well I don't want to make it longer than it need to be. Also, I will leave a something telling you where it starts and where it ends. Now that this is out of the way let's get right into it.**

 **Bold=Author  
** _Italics=Thinking  
_ Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 _ **THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF THE SCENE SKIP AHEAD IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THESE TYPE OF SCENES.**_

 **Julio's POV**

" _I-I'm really doing this?"_ I thought to myself as I stared down at Neptune who was transformed and looked a bit scared but eager. She looked really sexy as well and I felt myself getting aroused but part of me is thinking I should stop but a much bigger part of me wanted to keep going and to be honest, I was listening to the bigger part of me because it was too overwhelming and I couldn't ignore it no matter how hard I tried so I may as well give in especially since I did want this as well. Guess this is what happens when you let yourself get pent up and happen to have instincts that make you much more aggressive along with dark abilities that can make you evil.

 **Neptune's POV**

" _We're really doing this?"_ I thought to myself as I stared up at Julio. He looked ready and a bit aggressive but nervous at the same time. I couldn't blame him since I feel the same but I'm also really excited. My body felt hot and having Julio over me knowing full well what we are about to do was making me wish we'd get started already. "Come on...I'm ready."

 **3rd Person(Seriously this is where it truly starts skip now if you wish)**

Julio simply leaned down and kissed Neptune who returned it. It started off simple but soon Neptune wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss and Julio responded by kissing her a bit rougher and passionately. The two would separate briefly for air before continuing. Julio then moved his right hand and gently groped Neptune's right breast causing her to let out a gasp as he gave it a light squeeze.

" _Wow, this is soft."_ Julio thought to himself having an idea when Neptune had pressed against his arm and back but feeling it with his hand was very different and he began to massage it gently getting moans from the CPU whose face began to redden as she felt herself getting aroused and began to kiss him more. After a little longer the two paused so Julio can remove his shirt and shorts leaving him in boxers revealing the bulge he had. Neptune stared at the bulge he had and found herself scooting closer to the Saiyan before gently rubbing the bulge with her hand causing Julio to suppress a moan. She then gently removed his boxers revealing his fully erect penis which she stared at it.

"W-Wow this is my first time seeing one in real life." Neptune muttered. "It's pretty big." She said and gently grasped it.

"I-I wouldn't say that." Julio said suppressing a moan as Neptune began to stroke it. Neptune's hand was soft and smooth and soon after a bit more stroking Julio began to moan openly causing Neptune to smile as she began to speed up. "Y-You're surprisingly good at this and wait didn't you say in real life?"

"Vert showed me a visual novel that had sex scenes when I was alone with her once...They were intense and I never thought they'd come in handy." Neptune muttered as she began to speed up more once she noticed that precum began to come out. After a few more minutes of this Julio felt himself getting closer to release.

"N-Neptune...I think I'm getting close." Julio muttered and Neptune smiled as she began to speed up a bit more and after another minute Julio let out a small groan and came causing semen to began to come out which caused Neptune to let out a small sound of surprise as some landed on her face. She wiped some off with her hand and stared at it before licking it and found it a bit sweet and salty.

" _Not a bad taste."_ She thought to herself. After a bit, Julio came down from his orgasm and realized something...He wasn't tired one bit. While the Saiyan wasn't necessarily proud to admit it he had done this on his own back in his old world and he typically felt tired afterward. He hadn't had the chance to do anything like that since he got here since he was almost never alone and when he was alone he was training. Did it have to do with all of that stamina training? Or was it because he was a Saiyan?

" _I don't really care right now...It just means I can keep going!"_ Julio thought to himself. Neptune wiped away the last of the cum on her face before she found herself pinned down by Julio.

"C-Crimy?" Neptune began and was cut off when he kissed her roughly which she responded by kissing him back before Julio moved his hand to her back and unclasped her bra and taking it off her revealing her large breasts. Julio placed a hand on her breasts and Neptune let out a moan and Julio noticed her light pink nipples were hard and began to gently pinch them getting louder moans that were very sexy to him. He then reached a hand downwards and slipped a hand down her panties and feeling her wet vagina and Neptune moaned even more so he began to gently rub eliciting more moans from the CPU that encouraged the Saiyan to increase his pace which caused more juices to come out of Neptune's vagina. Julio paused temporarily to remove her panties revealing her pink and wet vagina to him before he continued on and after a few minutes until Neptune spoke up. "C-Crimy! I'm about to." Neptune said and Julio taking the hint sped up until Neptune let out a loud sound of pleasure and came allowing her juices to come onto Julio's hand. Neptune began to pant her chest rising as she came down from her orgasm before Julio kissed her softly this time before pulling away.

"If you want we can end it here." Julio said and Neptune shook her head.

"No I know you're not satisfied yet and neither am I." Neptune said. "I-I...want to go all the way." Neptune stated and Julio nodded before Neptune spread her legs and Julio positioned himself in front of her vagina and slowly slid the tip of his penis in and continued till he was halfway when he noticed Neptune had her eyes closed and grimacing in slight pain. Julio reached out and gently took her hand which she squeezed when Julio slid the rest of his penis in causing her to let out a gasp of pain as he broke her hymen. Julio stayed still while she recovered before she opened her eyes and nodded at him and Julio began to gently thrust in order for Neptune to get more used to it. As he thrust Julio couldn't help but notice how tight she was and, to be honest, he found it amazing. After a bit, he began to speed up his thrusts when Neptune began to moan in pleasure which egged the Saiyan on. Julio didn't know why but he started to feel the desire to be rougher with this and began to pick up the pace this time with stronger thrusts that caught Neptune off guard. "C-Crimy! Y-You're being rough." Neptune said shocked by how he was being when she noticed his eyes were almost like how they were when he was in his ape state. _"A-Are his...I-I-Instincts...Taking Over?"_ Neptune tried to think to herself but it was hard to think because she was feeling so much pleasure. "C-Crimy...Don't stop." She said surprising herself but that was how she felt in this moment and soon she felt herself getting closer to release. "C-Crimy! I-I'm close." Neptune said and Julio took notice causing him to thrust harder and faster when he felt himself getting close himself. Neptune wrapped her arms around Julio's back and let out moans and sounds of pleasure before she tightened her grip around him as a much louder moan escaped her as Julio felt her vagina tighten around his penis before she climaxed and he felt a wet feeling before Julio felt himself getting close when a simple thought went through his head.

" _NOT INSIDE!"_ He thought but it was too late and he felt sperm come out of his penis and inside Neptune's vagina. Neptune felt his penis pulse and could feel something warm spreading and let out a moan due to how good it felt. After a bit, the two began to pant in exhaustion as Julio felt the drowsiness he'd been fighting all day take over as he felt his penis become limp before a flash occurred and Neptune returned to her normal self. She was naked and sweaty and Julio noticed that it felt a lot tighter than before.

"T-That...Felt good." Neptune said smiling softly as Julio pulled out of her. "A bit rough but good."

"I-I'm sorry." Julio muttered as he sat back and stared at Neptune's vagina which had liquid leaking out and felt his chest tighten. "Geez...I should have pulled out." He muttered.

"I don't mind. It felt really good." Neptune said scooting closer. "We can talk a bit more later but first we should probably wash up real quick." Julio nodded at that.

 _ **ALRIGHT THIS IS THE END OF THE SCENE SO YOU'RE GOOD TO START READING!**_

 **Julio's POV Several minutes later**

After we took a bit of time to clean ourselves up we found ourselves cuddling in bed with Neptune wearing a nightgown and I just put on some boxers and shorts. Despite how tired I felt and how tired Neptune must be we weren't falling asleep and I decided to speak up.

"So...I uh...Finished inside of you." I said and Neptune nodded.

"Yep...Is that a bad thing?" Neptune asked softly as she laid her head on my arm smiling at me.

"Well...You could get pregnant." I muttered.

"Oh...Well if I do I expect you to take responsibility." She answered and I chuckled.

"Don't worry about that. I'll always be there for you regardless." I said. I mean...We had SEX and I was the one who really pushed for it. I'd have to be a real piece of crap not to stay by her side. "I'm more worried of how Kila and Compa will react."

"They're gonna be mad when they find out." She said.

"Yeah...We can't keep this secret." I said not looking forward to that. "Let's wait till we're alone with them to actually talk about this."

"Also...Why did you have sex with me on our first day of being together when you've been with them for more than a month?" She asked.

"Well...I...Kept myself pent-up...There were times where I've had the desire to have sex with them but kept it back and I could never find the chance for me to release for a word and I guess my Saiyan instincts and this whole dark power affecting me made it too much for me to bear and I sort of lost it." I explained. "I only really came back to my senses when I suggested we could stop but I guess we had gotten too far into it at that point."

"Yeah if we stopped I'd be mad." Neptune answered. "Still...I'm glad we did this...It makes me really happy to know we're this close and this technically means I have a leg up over those two." Neptune said triumphantly.

"I don't think it's a good idea to think about it like that." I said but I was smiling nonetheless. "Let's just get to sleep and worry about it in the morning." I said and Neptune nodded and scooted closer to me placing her head on my chest.

"Night Crimy...I love you." She whispered and I smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Love you too Nep." I muttered before I drifted off to sleep.

 **Several Hours Later Late Afternoon**

Neptune and I had gotten dressed in our usual outfits and gathered everything we brought along and I gathered my stuff in a capsule before we left the room alog with a small note that they should probably wash the sheets.

"Alright, let's head to the Basilicom." I said and Neptune nodded.

"Yep! Let's tell them the great news." Neptune said more energetic than usual.

"You seem more energetic than usual." I said bringing attention to it.

"Of course!" Neptune said like it was obvious. "We're together now!"

"Alright. I guess I can get that." I said and took her hand. "Well let's get going." I said and we walked out of the room.

 **A few minutes later 3rd Person**

"Neptune and Julio are almost here." Kila said hanging up. They were sitting in Vert's room having gotten everything they needed.

"Good. We can get going soon." Blanc said.

"I wonder what those two did?" Vert wondered. "According to Yvoire they left not too long after we did and from the sounds of it they finished doing what they were doing rather late."

"You don't think-" IF began when Julio and Neptune entered the room.

"Hey guys." Julio said.

"Whatcha guys talkin about?" Neptune asked brighter than usual.

"Nothing much. Um you seem happy." IF said taking notice.

"Glad you noticed." Neptune said.

"Why are you so happy?" Compa asked having a sneaking suspicion.

"I'm curious as well." Kila said having an idea.

"Well, starting today I hope you two welcome me to our loveable warrior's harem!" Neptune said brightly and everyone stared and Julio sighed.

"You know you could have delivered the news better." He muttered.

"Wait, seriously?" IF asked in surprise.

"Yes." Neptune said happily.

"Yeah that's what we were doing yesterday. We talked, we brought up our feelings for one another, we went on a date and here we are." Julio said leaving the aftermath of the date secret which he and Neptune had agreed to before entering the room.

"I-I'm not sure how to feel about this." Kila muttered. "I don't mind honestly."

"Would have been nice to know sooner at least." Compa said.

"Sorry." The two apologized

"It's fine. We've accepted the idea of you adding another girl to the harem." Kila said shrugging.

"Yessy." Compa said. "Plus it's Nep-Nep so things will be fun."

"I can't disagree with that." Kila said shrugging.

"Anyways, congrats you two." Vert said smiling.

"I suppose it's good for you two." Blanc said seemingly uninterested.

"Congrats." IF said simply.

"I don't really get it but it seems like a big deal so congrats." Rae said.

"Okay seriously one of us is gonna have to explain it all to her." Julio muttered. "But thanks guys."

"Yeah it means a lot to have your guys support." Neptune said happily.

"Don't get a big head. We've been dating him longer so we've got an edge." Kila pointed out.

" _If only you knew."_ Neptune thought to herself while Julio mentally sighed.

"Anyways, how are we going to Lastation? If I recall the airships to Lastation have been cut off." Julio said. News had spread about Lastation suddenly cutting off all ships going to and from Lastation for unknown reasons and it was part of the reson his parents were gonna stay behind.

"Easy, we fly." Vert said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah only three of us in our party can't fly." Julio said in realization. "By the way where's MAGES.?"

"I am here." He heard directly behind him causing him to let out a yelp and turn round revealing the magician.

"Holy crap! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Julio said in surprise.

"Are you not able to sense energy? I'd assume you could tell where I was coming." MAGES. said like it was obvious.

"I can but I don't always pay attention to that!" Julio exclaimed before sighing. "Ah, whatever. Who's carrying MAGES. and Purin? Compa and IF are obviously gonna be carried by me and Vert respectively." Said two were blushing at that.

"I can take her." Blanc said.

"I can carry Purin." Neptune said walking to the puppy who barked as Neptune picked her up.

"Alright, let's get going then." Julio said.

 **Several minutes later**

"That was nice." Compa said as the group landed with the CPUs powering down. They had landed a little bit outside of Lastation in order to not draw attention.

"Of course. I'm not gonna make it unpleasant." Julio said as he set Compa down

"Thank you. It was super nice having you hold me like that." Compa said smiling at the Saiyan.

"Crimson Airlines always guarantes it will be a smooth flight." Julio said giving a salute. "Let's get to the city. No need to keep Noire waiting."

"Yep. She's probably super lonely." Neptune said.

"Nep she does have a boyfriend." Julio pointed out. "Jared would make sure she's not lonely."

"Geez, that makes loner jokes harder." Neptune muttered.

"You'll come up with something." Julio said nonchalantly. "Now let's go. I'm getting hungry." He said.

"You're always hungry." Kila said rolling her eyes fondly.

"Yessy." Compa said nodding just as fondly.

"He's not the only one." Rae brought up quietly.

"You can eat later." IF said. "Now let's get going already." IF said walking to Lastation.

 **A few minutes later**

"So this is Lastation." Blanc muttered looking around. Rae was looking around as well very curious about the place.

"It's been a while since we've been here." Julio commented. "So, I'm guessing the people who are here for the first time want to look around for a bit?"

"Yes. I'd like to to see the releases Lastation had." Vert said.

"Alright then let's meet up here in two hours." IF said.

"Good. Now come along Iffy. I'd like you to escort me." Vert said taking the Guild Agent's hand.

"Escort? L-Like a date?" IF exclaimed blushing.

"Yes. Let us depart." Vert said smiling and dragged the blushing girl away.

"I'm going to find a book store. I'm interested in the publications Lastation has." Blanc said.

"I can take you. There's a thrift store nearby I've been wanting to go to." Compa said.

"I see. Lead the way then." Blanc said.

"Yessy." Compa said in a very energetic tone and led Blanc off with Rae following.

"I'm gonna go stop by a clothes store. I need a new jacket." Kila said.

"I'm going to go continue my search for Doc P. I bid thee well." MAGES. stated as she walked off leaving Julio and Neptune alone with Purin.

"So, now what?" Julio asked.

"Hmm...I don't know." Neptune said unsure what to do. "Maybe just go to a dessert place?"

"Wait." Julio said sensing a familiar power level and he heard a familiar voice call them.

"Neptune, Julio?" He heard a female call out and turned around to see a familiar tsundere with red glasses on.

"Noire!" Neptune exclaimed rushing over and hugging the girl. "It's good to see you! I missed you!"  
"H-Hey don't just hug me out of nowhere!" Noire exclaimed blushing. "B-But I guess it's fine because you missed me and I admit I'm glad to see you."

"So, why are you alone? Did you and Jared break and you're planning on getting in the harem?" Neptune questioned moving away from Noire.

"We did not break up! Me and Jared are doing just fine." Noire huffed. "He's just out doing something for Chian. What do you mean getting in the harem? Are you dating Julio now too?!"

"Yep! We got together yesterday and I'm loving every second of it!" Neptune said grabbing and nuzzling Julio's arm.

"Well, congratz I guess." Noire muttered.

"Anyways, what are you up to?" Julio asked.

"I was just taking a stroll when I saw you two." Noire said kneeling down to pet Purin who let out a bark of happiness and began to nuzzle her hand.

"Covenient." Julio commented. "Anyways, we're heading to a dessert place you wanna come along?"

"Hmph, I guess if you're paying." Noire said.

"Nothing really expensive." Julio said warningly.

"I won't. If it were Neptune paying it'd be another thing." Noire said.

"What?!" Neptune exclaimed.

 **Two Hours Later**

"That was so good." Neptune said satisfied as they walked back to the meet up. Neptune and Noire enjoyed pudding while Julio ate himself some cookies plus the store also had some dog friendly desserts so Purin got to enjoy some small peanut butter cakes.

"It was...But my wallet cries." Julio muttered having spent a lot.

"Sorry." Noire said apologetically.

"It's fine. I'll just do some more quests that pay more." Julio sighed. "Come on we don't want to keep the others waiting." He said and walked faster.

"So, how have things been going with you and Jared?" Neptune asked. "For the record I'm being serious no joking.'

"Hmph. Well if you must know things are going well. We've been on a few dates and he's been very sweet to me and I've been doing my best to show my how much I care for him." Noire said.

"How far have you gotten? Like base wise." Neptune asked and Noire blushed.

"W-We've gotten to...second." Noire whispered.

"Ooh!" Neptune let out a sound of excitement.

"How far have you gotten?" Noire asked and Neptune fell silent for a bit.

"We've gotten to first." Neptune answered.

"You took a bit to answer...Have you gone further?" Noire asked.

"Nope." Neptune said before walking forward quickly and Noire narrowed her eyes but didn't pursue further and sped up her pace and noticed the others were up ahead however, there were a few new additions she didn't recognize.

"So we bring to you Noire!" Neptune said dramatically.

"Nice to see you two found her." IF said.

"That makes it easier." Kila said.

"Behold the power of destiny on the side of the two main characters!" Neptune said smugly causing everyone but Julio, Rae and, Compa to roll their eyes.

"Anyways, your party has grown quite a bit." Noire said looking at the four new additions.

"I bet your envious only having Jared to keep you company you." Neptune said teasingly.

"For the record Alex came and has been helping out." Noire said crossing her arms.

"Really?" Julio said in surprise. "Good to know. I'm guessing she's doing a job as well?"

"Yes. She and Jared have been a big help." Noire said.

"It's wonderful to see you again assistant." MAGES. said to Noire.

"I'm not your lackey!" Noire snapped.

"Hmph, same as before." MAGES. said with a smirk.

"So, you're Noire." Vert said looking the tsundere up and down while Blanc glared at her chest.

"Hello." Rae said.

"Hello." Noire said staring at Vert and Blanc. "You two look familiar."

"Let's change locations since we've found you." IF said.

"Yes. Being in the middle of the road would be quite peculiar." Vert stated.

"Let's head to Chian's. Alex and Jared should be there soon." Noire said.

"Alright, let's go." Neptune said cheerfully.

 **Several Minutes Later Chian's factory.**

"It's good to see you man!" Jared said fist bumping Julio before Alex gave Julio a quick hug. Neptune and the others had given Noire the basic run down over what has gone down while they've been gone. She freaked out over Vert and Blanc but she'd cooled down and was currently explaining the situation in Lastation.

"Same here. Things have been crazy." Julio said grinning.

"Must have because you've been putting in work when it comes to training!" Alex said. "You're so much stronger it's insane."

"Thanks. You guys must have been training as well because you guys have gotten stronger too. You're nearly five times stronger than you were when I last saw you." Julio said impressed. "I should lend you guys the chamber some time." The two then noticed Rae and stared at her tail and Julio noticed. "Ahh, right. Yeah she's a Saiyan too."

"Really? How? If I recall you were brought to our world." Alex noted.

"I don't get it either. I really need to talk with Serene." He said crossing his arms.

"Is she strong?" Jared asked.

"Very. I think just as strong as me even after all my training." Julio stated. "I haven't even seen her full strength." Julio said crossing his arms.

"Maybe you can spar with her?" Alex suggested. "Get a gauge of her strength."

"Hmm...Maybe later." Julio said as Noire finished explaining the situation in Lastation

"Things seem pretty bad here." Vert commented. "To think Avenir is in such complete control." The basic run down is that after the party left Noire and Jared here the two went around helping out around Lastation getting more shares for Noire in the process and giving her more influence in the Basilicom and Avenir obviously didn't like this so they kicked her out so she and Jared had been helping out Chian and Jared realizing they needed help called Alex since he was aware how busy the others will be and she managed to get here before Avenir cut off all airships.

"Then maybe we should work on crushing them." Blanc said coldly.

"Woah! Bit hardcore Blanc." Neptune commented.

"She's got a point though." Julio spoke up and everyone turned to him. "We have zero leads on the location of the Key Fragment and odds are Arfoire has it and considering the ass kicking she got a couple days ago she'll be laying low."

"He has a point. Avenir should be our main focus for now since beating them and removing them from power would put Noire back in control of Lastation which means we'll be able to find that fragment easier." Kila said. "Two birds with one stone."

"I agree. It's our best option but right now let's hold off and plan. Challenging Avenir means challenging Lastation." Noire said unhappily.

"Well for the time being why don't we ask Chian if she needs help." IF suggested.

"Sounds good." Neptune commented.

"Actually I have something I want to do." Julio spoke up. "Hey, Rae I want to see what you can do. Wanna go have a little spar?" Rae's eyes lit up at that.

"Yes!" Rae said in excitement.

"Ooh! This I want to see." Neptune said her eyes sparkling. Blanc didn't say anything but she noticed the excitement in Rae's eyes and smiled. She rarely got that excited for a fight.

"Well, if you guys want to watch then follow us." Julio said and he and Rae got up with Rae practically bouncing in excitement.

"She's excited." Vert noted and Blanc smiled.

"She likes fighting. It's only natural when a strong opponent appears she'd get excited especially since Julio is one of her race." Blanc said. "This is the first person she has a connection to in regards to what she really is."

"I can see why she's excited. Fighting Julio is fun." Jared said even though each time led to him getting beaten he always enjoyed fighting Julio.

"Let's get going. They're leaving already." Kila spoke up and followed the two Saiyans who were already out the door.

 **Several Minutes Later Outside Lastation.**

"Alright this is a good place to stop." Julio said arriving in an open area where they could spar.

"Yep." Rae said looking around before she began to hop up and down. "Alright, let's get started!"

"I get your eager but let's lay down three rules. First off, no need to go full power. This is just a little match to see what you can do and we don't want to cause injury to one another. Second, watch the energy attacks. Nothing big that'll cause massive damage." Julio said before entering his fighting stance and grinning. "Finally: Have Fun!" Julio said rushing forward and throwing a punch that Rae blocked.

"Believe me I am!" Rae said before she began to throw several punches and kicks extremely fast that Julio blocked.

" _She's fast! Faster than me but from the looks of it she has no real strategy."_ Julio thought to himself as he avoided a sweeping kick and retaliated by slamming a fist into the girl's gut sending her back. Rae stumbled back and fired a barrage of ki blasts letting out yells as she did. Julio raised his hand and fired off his own barrage causing them all to explode in midair and causing smoke to fill the area which dissipated when Rae jumped through it to punch Julio who blocked it and grabbed her arm before flinging her away.

"Woah!" Rae exclaimed and twisted herself in midair to land on her feet. "Geez, you're strong!"

"Thanks, your pretty quick but predictable." Julio stated. "Keep in mind the opponent you're fighting right now has access to the same abilities you do and has the strength to match you. Charging in blindly and relying on brute force will just get you in trouble."

"You sound like the Old Man." Rae muttered but there was a fondness to her tone implying deep care and love. "Alright, then let's go again." Rae said and rushed forward towards the Saiyan throwing another barrage of punches and kicks that were more noticeably precise. Rae let out a yell and punched Julio in the face but was shocked to see him shrug the blow off with no sign of care. _"He's not just strong but tough! Punching him felt like punching metal!"_ She thought to herself as she dodged an uppercut but was caught off guard when he swept her off her feet before she recovered and kicked him in the chest to make him skid backwards before she put her hands to the side and charged a familiar purple beam of energy. "Take this Galick Gun!" Rae shouted firing the beam that Julio countered with his own Galick Gun causing the two to collide and cause an explosion. "You know that move too?!"

"One of the first I learned." Julio said once the smoke dissipated. "Kila can use it too."

"It took me so long to learn how to use that move." Rae muttered a bit down about it.

"Sorry. If it makes you feel better I don't know how to use the blast you used to destroy that robot." Julio said.

"I guess it does." Rae said. "Let's keep going!" Rae shouted and flared her aura before rushing forward and throwing a punch that Julio matched with his own causing a shock wave that caused those watching to actually stumble back. The two began to let out yells as they began to trade blows that created more shockwaves and actually cracked the ground at their feet. Both were dodging and countering each others blows so well neither were actually able to hit each other.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" They heard and turned to see Noire had yelled at them. They then noticed they had accidentally knocked down several trees with the force of their blows and everyone nearby were looking a bit shaken.

"Oh...We sure overdid it." Julio said sheepishly.

"Yeah...Sorry." Rae said bowing.

"I-It's fine. Just be more mindful when others are around." Compa said fixing her hair.

"You guys are monsters." IF muttered. "Just plain monsters."

"And you say that Kobura guy is way stronger than you?" Kila said. "He really must be a monster."

"Kobura?" Noire, Jared, and Alex said in confusion.

"Long story short it's this guy working with Arfoire. We fought and he kicked my ass and nearly killed me. In the process I lost my left arm." Julio explained. "It's synthetic now." He said lifting up his left sleeve revealing his the red veins traveling up his arm.

"Holy shit." Jared said in shock.

"Julio." Alex said in shock. Noire was just silent and stared at the arm in horror.

"Hey it's fine now. I'm just training a lot harder now to make sure when I face him again I'm strong enough to win." Julio stated feeling uncomfortable with the sort of pitying stares.

"How strong?" Jared asked.

"I used Kaioken times 20 and barely scratched him and I even used my Share Energy against him and he was still okay." Julio said. "Plus I can tell he was hiding a great amount of his power."

"Dude you have a lot of work to do then." Jared said in shock.

"I'm aware. I'm making some preparations." Julio stated. "I'm able to use times 15 with no drawbacks and times 20 much longer than I usually can plus I've learned a few new techniques."

"What about Share Energy can you use that at will?" Jared asked and Julio fell silent before sighing.

"No luck whatsoever. The most I can do is draw it out for not even a second." Julio said crossing his arms. "As much as I want to be able to draw it out I need to put more focus on what I can actually do right now. Besides, I have a feeling I can only use it when I'm in a desperate situation. Every time I've used the power it's been in a moment where I was in trouble whether it be in a tournament or when I'm about to die."

"I guess that makes sense." Alex muttered.

"Anyways." Julio said turning to Rae. "I've got a gauge about how strong you are. I'm looking forward to having a real fight with you eventually." Julio said with a grin.

"Same here. I can't wait." Rae said grinning.

"Well in the mean time you can train with us." Julio said gesturing to Jared, Alex and Kila.

"Huh?" The three said.

"Yeah. I said I'd teach you guys the Kaioken." Julio said to Jared and Alex and turned to Kila. "And yesterday you said you wanted me to help you get the hang of that form of yours."

"That's true." Kila said crossing her arms. "I'll admit me getting my nice ass handed to me by that robot has made me feel I need to get stronger."

"Did you have to add nice? I mean agree but it seemed kind of unnecessary." Julio said and Kila gave him a smirk while Compa and Neptune glared at him.

"So you do stare it." Kila said triumphantly. Julio flushed at that since he was now caught.

"...No comment." Julio said and changed the subject. "What about you two?" He asked turning to Jared and Alex.

"Of course. Being able to learn the Kaioken is a chance I can't pass up." Jared said.

"Same here. I've managed to use ki based attacks recently but I could definitely use some more pointers." Alex said.

"Well we know what we're doing for the time being. By the way I remember something about an expo what's that about?" Julio asked Noire.

"There's a weapons expo happening in three days. Avenir will be showing off the new weapons they've developed and Chian's using the chance to show off her new weapon. She was originally going to use it for a chance to speak with me but now we're using this chance to deal a blow to Avenir." Noire explained. "Plus Arfoire will likely be there so we can take her out too."

"So we basically have three days to sit around? Alright, three days is enough." Julio said with a grin. "We can get started tomorrow. I feel like sitting around for the rest of the day."

"Sounds good." Jared said.

"Let's get back to Chian's." IF said. "I could use some food right now."

"Indeed. I am quite hungry myself." Vert stated as the group left the clearing.

 **Two Hours Later**

"Well I'm satisfied." Julio said leaning back in his chair having eaten a good amount of food and leaving a tower of plates.

"Uh huh. It was so good." Rae said a slightly smaller tower of plates.

"While I agree with you two, don't you think you ate a bit...Much?" Vert asked sweardropping.

"No." The two said in unison.

"I mean we did waste some energy during our spar." Julio brought up.

"Uh huh. It was a short fight but I we both had to try really hard." Rae stated. "Now I could use a nice warm bath."

"Well luckily for you Chian had a man made hot spring installed as a reward for the hard work her factory workers have been through as thanks." Noire stated and every girl's eyes lit up.

"That sounds wonderful." Vert said sighing.

"Yeah it does." IF said her tone slightly dreamy.

"Fantasizing about Vert ai?" Julio teased and she blushed and Vert overhearing this smiled mischievously.

"My, my Iffy. If you wish I can wash your back for you." Vert said teasingly and IF blushed.

"We should all take one together!" Neptune suggested.

"That sounds fun." Compa said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Rae said happy with the idea.

"I suppose it could be nice." Blanc said an uninterested look on her face though her tone said otherwise.

"I could use on after that job Chian had me and Jared do." Alex said rolling her shoulders.

"I have no objections." MAGES. said.

"Well you girls have fun with that. Me and Jared will find something to do." Julio said since they obviously couldn't join them.

"Well, let's get going girls." Vert said and the girls nodded and followed Noire and Alex who led them away.

"So, what do we do?" Julio asked.

"Well, Chian has a break room and someone set up a pool table." Jared said with a sly grin and Julio grinned.

"You're on." Julio said accepting the challenge and followed the teen to the break room.

 **Several Minutes Later**

"This is nice." Compa said a towel wrapped around her with her hair up in a bun as the girls sat relaxing in the hot springs with steam billowing up in the air.

"Yeah." Kila said sighing as she sunk lower into the water her hair pulled into a high ponytail and a towel over her body though it was rather loose.

"Being able to relax is great." Neptune sighed leaning back. She wore a towel and had a small one on her head.

"Now, now Iffy don't be so shy." Vert said as she dragged IF closer to her. She wore a towel over her body and had her hair tied up with a simple white hairband.

"L-Lady Vert this is really embarrassing." IF said blushing brightly. IF wore a towel as well with her hair tied up with a green hairband. Blanc and Rae were relaxing as well or at least rae was because Blanc found it hard to focus with Vert and IF's little flirting and was staring in jealousy at Vert's bust. She wore a white towel and a blue headband while Rae simply wore a towel.

"Blanc you don't have to glare." Rae whispered and Blanc let out a sigh.

"Fine." Blanc grumbled.

"Geez Noire you're skin is so pretty." Alex said to the CPU. Alex also wore a towel as well and had here hair down.

"Hmph. Naturally after all I am a CPU." Noire said smugly. She had her hair down as well and had a towel wrapped around her. MAGES. was just relaxing wrapped in a towel. "By the way Neptune." Neptune turned to Noire. "Earlier when I asked you about how far you've gotten with Julio...You hesitated quite a bit." This caught everyone's attention. "How far have you actually gotten?"

"Yeah I'm curious as well." Kila said narrowing her eyes.

"W-Well...Last night we actually bathed together." Neptune answered.

"What?!" Compa and Kila exclaimed.

"I asked him if he wanted to shower with me yesterday and he said no!" Kila growled.

"Did you try giving him the puppy dog eyes or baby fox eyes in your case?" Neptune asked and Kila fell silent and facepalmed.

"Why didn't I think of that? He always breaks against that." Kila groaned.

"Crim-Crim has no resistance against cuteness." Compa said.

"Explains why he can never say no to you." IF commented.

"It's not like I ever ask Crim-Crim to do anything bad." Compa replied.

"Anyways, Neptune. Was that really all you did?" Vert asked and Neptune fell silent.

"W-Well we made out afterwards." Neptune answered only for the others to narrow their eyes except for Rae who was confused and MAGES. who didn't really care.

"You're hiding something." Blanc said. "You have a bad poker face."

"Nep-Nep? What did you and Crim-Crim do?" Compa asked a bit forceful but still gentle. "We won't get mad." Everyone nodded except for Rae and MAGES..

"W-We...We...H-Had...Sex." Neptune finished and everyone fell silent. KIla and Compa had looks of disbelief on their face.

"Y-You're joking." Vert said and Neptune shook her head. "W-Wow...I-I suppose you used that visual novel I showed you last week as reference for what to do?" Neptune nodded her face beyond red.

"U-Unbelievable...The first day of dating and you go THAT far." Noire said her face beyond red.

"W-Well Crimy said he was really pent up from suppressing his urges and he never had a chance to deal with them and his Saiyan instincts and that dark power he has kept pushing him and he lost it." Neptune muttered. "I-I honestly wanted it too and well it happened."

"He kept pushing down the urge?" Kila asked her tone neutral and Neptune nodded and she growled. "Idiot. He could have brought that up and we would have helped." Kila grumbled and Compa nodded. "I definitely would have given him a hand." Kila muttered and the girls who got the implication flushed.

"A-Anyways, he was pretty aggressive almost like an animal and was pretty dominant towards the end of it all he seemed to be a different person." Neptune said remembering how he acted.

"So...How exactly was he?" Kila asked and everyone gave her a look. "What? Future reference."

"You'll have to find out yourself." Neptune said causing Kila and Compa to pout. "Look the point of this is we had sex and that's it." Neptune then turned to her fellow CPUs. "Now um...He came inside of me...Is it possible for a CPU to get pregnant?"

"It is." Vert stated. "So you should probably check within a few days whether your pregnant. If you do just tell us and we'll help you." Blanc and Noire nodded.

"That's good to know." Neptune said sighing. "Now let's please talk about something else. This is embarrassing."

"I agree. This is not a topic that should be discussed anymore." Alex said uncomfortable.

"Indeed. Let's leave this discussion with those involved." Vert said referring to Julio and his harem.

"Yeah. This doesn't concern us." Blanc stated.

"I still don't get what's going on." Rae muttered to herself.

"Don't worry about it." Blanc said quickly.

"I want to go talk with Crim-Crim." Compa said.

"Yeah. This is pretty important and we need to hear from him." Kila said and the two got up with Neptune standing up as well.

"I obviously need to go." Neptune said and the three quickly exited the hot spring.

 **With Julio and Jared**

"Damn it!" Jared said as Julio won.

"Well that was fun. It's nice to do things other than training and fighting." Julio commented.

"Tell me about it." Jared sighed. "Things have been rough here with the monsters getting worse. We really need to do something about it."

"We will. Odds are Arfoire will be at the expo and when she shows herself we take her down. Now if Kobura is there than that'll make things difficult." Julio muttered unknowingly rubbing his left arm which caught Jared's notice.

"You okay dude?" Jared asked and Julio blinked.

"Huh? Yeah." He said realizing what he was doing. "Sorry. Just...Thinking about it how he destroyed me."

"I still find it hard to believe how strong you say this guy is and how he even got that strong." Jared said walking over to a fridge and grabbing a soda. "Cola or grape?"

"Cola." Julio said and caught the can tossed to him. "I can get why you find it hard to believe but if you want proof just look at me. My arm is synthetic and my chest is filled with scars from the amount of times he shot through me with energy blasts."

"I can't argue with you in that regard." Jared sighed and the two opened the cans and took a drink.

"Yeah...Don't tell the girls this but...I actually had nightmares for the first week of recovery." Julio said.

"He really messed you up that bad?" Jared asked stunned.

"Yeah...Every time I went to sleep I just saw him killing everyone and it filled me with fear and despair...I only stopped having them thanks to Compa, Kila, heck everyone being there to help me get better but I still fear the idea of what happens if I'm not strong enough." Julio said.

"Keep in mind that you won't be alone. You have us." Jared reminded the Saiyan. "You don't have to do it alone. We'll have your back." Jared said firmly.

"I guess." Julio muttered and sensed three people coming. "Someone's coming. Don't tell anyone about what I've told you."

"I won't. Just remember dude." Jared said. After a bit the door opened and Kila, Neptune, and Compa entered. "...I should leave...This seems like a private thing." Jared said and exited the room and the girls shut the door.

"...Am I in trouble?" Julio asked noticing they were rather serious well except Neptune.

"No, but...Neptune spilled the beans about what went down last night." Kila said and Julio sighed.

"Really? I was hoping for a private moment for us to tell you." Julio sighed.

"You were gonna tell us later?" Compa asked.

"Yeah. I mean you guys deserve to know." Julio said. "Plus...Me going and having sex with Neptune on the first day of our relationship is unfair since I've been dating you both longer."

"Neptune did bring up you've been suppressing your urges." Kila said.

"Yessy." Compa said nodding. "Why? If you need to relieve yourself just tell us. We'll give you some private time."

"Or help you." Kila brought up. "We can pleasure you in other ways." Kila stated giving him a sultry wink.

"Y-Yeah." Compa said her face red.

"Yep." Neptune said cheerfully.

"G-Good to know." He muttered a bit off guard. "Wait so you guys aren't mad?"

"Oh I am. I wanted to take your first time." KIla said and Compa nodded in agreement.

"We're just not gonna make a big deal out of it since we knew only one of us could." Compa said sighing.

" _They're mad that they couldn't be the one to take my virginity?! "_ Julio thought to himself. _"I'm not sure how to feel about that."_

"Anyways...When is it our turn?" Kila asked moving closer to Julio with an innocent expression on her face that did not hide her intent. Julio stayed silent.

"I want to know too." Compa said her face determined.

"W-Well...Um...I...Ah...I-I guess when you guys are up for it?" Julio said and immediately regretted it when Kila's eyes lit up. "I regret saying that."

"Oh relax. I'll give you a heads up." Kila said giggling. "Now...The girls should be done with the hot spring right?"

"Probably." Compa said.

"Then let's go back in since we didn't get to finish...Julio...Care to join us?" Kila asked.

"Yessy. Come on Crim-Crim!" Compa said taking his hand.

"I mean I don't really have a choice." Julio said sweat dropping.

"Nope." The two said.

"Geez you two are being really pushy." Neptune said sweat dropping.

"Well you've had sex with him which means we need to step up our game." Kila stated. "We don't wanna be out done."

"If you think I'm gonna let you two get ahead then you've got another thing coming." Neptune said seriously. "And don't think just because you two are more fluffier than me you've got an edge." Neptune said and a flash occured leaving Purple Heart in her place. "Because I'd say I can keep up and out pace you in this form."

"Well Crim-Crim finds me to be the cutest." Compa said. "And we know he much he loves cute girls."

"But I have something over both of you...Fox ears and tail." Kila said twitching her ears and shaking her tail. "Which happens to be his fetish."

"T-That's not true!" The two shouted and looked at Julio who failed to look them in the eye and Kila smiled triumphantly.

"C-Can we just go get in the hot spring already?" Julio asked wanting to drastically change the subject. "Please?" Julio pleaded.

"Fine." The three said pouting and the four exited the break room to the hot springs.

 **Several Minutes Later Julio's POV**

"W-Why did I agree to this?" I asked as we sat in the hot spring and I was trying not to stare at the sight of them in towels that hugged their bodies(Neptune was transformed still apparently not wanting to lost to them or something like that).

"Why are you so shy?" Kila asked. "I mean you've had sex with Neptune so I'd at least expect you to be able to look at her at least." I looked at her and found myself entranced by her sexy figure that the towel showed off and her large breasts which I could see a good amount which she took notice of and grinned her ears twitching. "Oh? Like what you see?" Kila teased knocking me back to reality.

"Y-Yeah." I answered truthfully and heard a cute grumble and turned to Compa who had a pout though her face was plenty red. This time I found myself staring at her. While her body was more on the petite side and wasn't toned like Kila and Purple Heart's it was still rather curvy and her chest was big. She noticed me staring and blushed. _"Yet another occasion where I'm reminded just how blessed I really am to have such amazing girlfriends whether it be their personality or appearance."_

"So...Care to let us wash you?" Kila asked getting closer.

"Yeah I do actually. I don't need to be getting worked up." I said scooting away only to find Compa on my other side.

"It wasn't really a question. Consider this punishment for hiding your feelings and not telling us what you and Nep-Nep did sooner." Compa said sweetly and I sighed.

"Fine but no funny business." I said accepting it.

"...I'm starting to feel left out." Neptune muttered to herself.

"You can help." Kila said and Neptune lit up and moved closer and I realized the situation I was in. I was surrounded by three extremely beautiful girls that I loved and they were wearing nothing but towels that hugged their figures and all three had large cleavage that threatened to spill out from their towels and I was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around my waist...This is not good.

"Seriously though...I'm getting worked up right now and I'm not sure that's a good idea." I said. "And I don't think I can handle the idea of what would happen." I remembered when I lost control with Neptune and it led to us having sex...I don't like the idea of what could happen with the three of them here.

"Relax. We're not gonna try anything. If we did we'd be naked." Kila stated.

"Not really making much of a difference I mean...You guys are really attractive." I brought up.

"Thanks for the compliment." Kila said smiling.

"Yessy." Compa said.

"Maybe we should be a bit careful." Neptune muttered. "He was surprisingly dominating yesterday."

"Part of me doesn't believe you but...I guess neither of us have no way of knowing." Kila said.

"Look...I can wash myself. I appreciate the offer but right now let's hold off on this kind of stuff." I said.

"Fine." Kila pouted. "But can I ask you to help with my ears and tail?"

"Sure." I said instantly. What? I love feeling her ears and tail they're always so soft and fluffy.

"Thank you." Kila said giving a smirk to Compa and Neptune. "But in return let me wash yours."

"Fine." I said expecting that and she turned her back to me and handling a bottle of conditioner.

"Just get the conditioner into my fur and leave it for a bit, then wash it out, then put the shampoo into my fur and be sure to really massage it into my fur before washing it out." Kila explained. "After that just put conditioner in one more time and let it before washing it out and that's it."

"Wow you girls put a lot more work than I do when it comes to hair. I just wash it, shampoo, wash it and that's it." I said and put some of the conditioner into my hands before I began to lather it into her tail getting a sigh of bliss from Kila. It must feel good. After I got it into her tail I went to her ears and made extra sure to be careful and gently got the conditioner into her ears and got cute noises and even a moan out of Kila. "Does this feel good to you?" I asked her.

"Yeah. It feels nice having you do it." Kila said as I finished. "I'll tell you when to wash it out."

 **3rd Person**

"Geez...He really does love her ears and tail." Neptune muttered to Compa. She had decided to transform since she was feeling a bit tired.

"They are super soft and fluffy." Compa muttered.

"Hmm." Neptune let out staring at Compa.

"W-What?" Compa asked.

"Just wondering what animal ears you'd look best with...I'd say bunny's would suit you best." Neptune stated. "You'd just look so cute with them."

"O-Oh thanks Nep-Nep." Compa said blushing. "Alright then I'll think about what animal ears would look cutest on you." She then fell silent for a bit. "Ooh! Cat ears. They'd look cute on you and they suit you since your lazy at times and like to eat a lot."

"Um...Thanks?" Neptune said.

"What are you two talking about?" Julio asked.

"Oh nothing we were looking at Kila and began to think about which animal ears would look best on us. Wanna guess what we decided?" Neptune asked.

"Compa with bunny ears and Neptune with cat ears." Julio and Kila said.

"How'd you guess?" Neptune asked.

"Bunny ears just suit Compa and would make her more adorable than she is already." Julio answered. "Cat for Neptune because she sometimes acts like a cat being lazy and eating a lot. Only thing that's missing is the grumpy nature."

"I guess that makes sense...I wonder what would suit Crimy best?" Neptune wondered.

"I'd say a dog or a wolf suit him." Kila stated. "He's super loyal, friendly, loves to eat, can be pretty ferocious if provoked, and remember that time he chased after that frisbee?"

"I thought we were never gonna speak of that again." Julio complained remembering a time where they were playing with Purin in the park while he was recovering and he chased the frisbee with her for whatever reason. He's still not sure why he did but it was fun.

"It was so cute though." Compa said. "The way you chased it and brought it with your tail wagging!"

"Seriously, despite having the monkey tail you do act like a dog at times." Kila stated. "You also don't like bananas."

"Not my fault I find them disgusting!" He exclaimed. "I don't get why I do things like a dog but I just do."

"It's not a bad thing. You honestly look cute when you do that." Neptune said honestly.

"Yessy." Compa stated.

"I mean, I appreciate the compliments." Julio muttered.

"You should. You always compliment us so we're returning the favor." Kila stated. "Now wash out the conditioner please." Julio nodded and used a bucket that was used to wash yourself in the hot springs and gently began to wash the conditioner out of her fur. Once he was finished Kila handed him a bottle of shampoo. "Now just get that into my fur and make sure to really massage it in there." Kila said.

"Got it." Julio said and got to work getting it into her ears and tail.

"Ahh that feels nice." Kila said happily. Compa and Neptune scowled. "Oh don't be like that. He can wash your hair later. His hands work wonders which I'm sure you're aware of Neptune." Kila said giving Neptune a smug grin and caused the CPU to flush. Compa pouted at that.

"W-Well...I can't answer that." Neptune said her face red.

"So he is." Kila said smirking. "Geez...You're really making me excited for when it's my turn."

"...Is the idea of doing that with me so exciting?" Julio asked frowning as he finished getting the shampoo into her tail and moving onto her ears.

"Yes. It shows how far we've gotten and how much we love each other...Plus it's extra special for my people to have sex because it shows that the person we do it with is truly our mate for life." Kila stated. "And I'm not say that like it's an old tradition or anything. It's the genuine truth for my people." This shocked the three of them.

"About that...What is your people exactly? When I fought that lady who gave me my shadow powers...She mentioned you and called you a primal...What is that exactly?" Julio asked Kila who fell silent. Compa and Neptune were also curious.

"Well...I have no reason to keep it secret so I may as well tell you." Kila said as Julio finished with her ears. "Just wash that out and then I'll tell you. I don't want the shampoo dripping into my eyes while telling you guys." Julio nodded and began to wash the shampoo out of her ears and tail. When he was finished Kila spoke up. "Okay...Now first thing you need to know is that my people are old like not as old as say the Goddesses old but pretty old so to sum it up we've been around for a long time and back then we were pretty...Hostile to others. They had this prejudice that we were better because we were far stronger and the abilities we had were ones that can't be obtained naturally. Part of the reason being our strong connection with animal spirits and at birth we connect with it giving us our animal appendages often with only one but on occasion more can occur. Now this prejudice came to bite my people in the ass when they pissed off the humans badly and it led to a war about three hundred years ago in Leanbox that was covered up and we lost due to us being outnumbered because we refused to mate with humans and it led to a lot of incest."

"That's messed up." Julio stated.

"Very." Kila said in agreement. "Eventually we learned to disregard these prejudices and mated with humans leading to half breeds of human and primals like Jason. Though a few families managed to avoid this for quite a while and it lead to other arranged marriages and I'm the last in our line to be pure primal. My family decided now was the time to break tradition and urged me to find someone I loved and well...I met Arfoire and she offered to help and I like an idiot accepted...Thankfully the very next week I met you guys and met the one I know for sure I love." Kila said giving Julio a smile. "Now in regards to my animal spirit...Every other generation one primal forms a connection to a very powerful animal spirit that's actually godlike..Mine happens to be that very spirit."

"Wait so is that why that transformation is so much stronger than Jason's?" Julio asked and Kila nodded.

"Yep. I don't know their name and until recently they've never spoken with me...She was the one who helped me heal you when that man injured you." Kila said to Julio who looked surprised. "Unfortunately I haven't heard from her since." Kila said sighing.

"Well be sure to thank her for me if you do hear from her." Julio said.

"I will." Kila said smiling. "Anyways, that's everything that's important. There's nothing really bad about our species now and we've gotten much better in regards to our relations with humans. Oh, yeah! We also live longer compared to humans and we're extremely fertile!"

"Okay the first part was nice to know but the fertile part was kinda unnecessary." Julio said and got nods from Compa and Neptune.

"I think it is so you have foreknowledge on what could happen if we're not careful." Kila stated seriously.

"Speaking of that." Neptune muttered. "I talked with Vert and she stated CPUs can get pregnant and we should check in a few days if I'm pregnant."

"Great...Potential of me being a daddy...That isn't stress inducing one bit." Julio muttered and sunk into the bath.

"Do you not like the idea of being a dad?" Compa asked.

"Oh no I love the idea of being a father. I can assure you all of one thing: I will spoil the hell out of my kids." Julio stated seriously. "I'd just stress out knowing the girl I love is pregnant with our child and is fighting some crazy old lady who wants to steal her powers and kill her and I'm gonna have to fight a man who almost murdered me that I'm not sure I can beat...Not exactly a good situation." He muttered and the girls fell silent at that.

"Y-You're that scared?" Compa asked softly.

"No." Julio said shaking his head. "I don't have any fear towards all this...Just worried and yes there's a difference." He was lying. He felt fear but he couldn't show it. He didn't need to have them worry about him. "Look I'm fine so don't worry too much about it."

"Nope." Neptune said.

"Huh?" Julio said confused.

"Crimy...We love you and we will worry about it." Neptune stated seriously.

"Yessy." Compa said nodding.

"Yep. Now, we're not gonna push anything today but know we are gonna worry about you." Kila said giving him a look that said 'I dare you to argue'.

"Fine. I can never win arguments with you guys." He sighed.

"Because we always argue over things that can be won with common sense. We never argue over stupid things." Kila stated.

"True." Julio said nodding. They did hardly argue about anything and when they did it was over something actually important.

"Anyways, we've been in here a while so let's get finished. Julio can you put the conditioner on one more time?" Kila asked and he nodded.

 **Later**

"Wow you really are good." Compa said sighing as she leaned back on the bed. Once they were finished they went to a hotel and got some rooms. The four of them were sharing a room. "My hairs really silky and soft."

"Well, one night Saph wanted me to wash her hair for her and my mom showed how to wash a girl's hair." Julio explained. "She said it'd be a good thing to know how to do for guys."

"Glad she did." Neptune stated as she leaned back. "So...How do sleeping arrangements work?" The four fell silent. "Maybe we can take turns?"

"What do you mean take turns?" Julio asked.

"Sleeping with you." Kila said. "You're really nice to cuddle with."

"Really?" Julio said in surprise. "I'd think you or Compa would be better since you know…" He said gesturing to their chests.

"Well yeah we're soft but your soft too and you just give reassurance with how sturdy you are." Kila said.

"Yessy. Plus it's like having a guard dog because you're so protective." Compa said happily.

"Geez...I really am like a damn dog." Julio muttered. "Oh, well I love dogs." He said rubbing Purin's head at that who barked happily.

"So who sleeps with him...Rock, paper, scissors. Whoever wins gets today and then the two that lost go at it to decide who sleeps with him tomorrow and the person who lost sleeps with him the day after that and then it goes back to won the first round." Kila suggested.

"Ooh I like it!" Neptune said and the three got into a circle.

 **A few minutes later**

"I don't like it!" Neptune exclaimed losing to Compa.

"Oh stop whining." Kila said sitting with Julio on the bed having won the first round. "You had him all to yourself yesterday and took a first time we can't compete with." Kila pointed out and Neptune sighed.

"Fine...Doesn't mean I like it." Neptune grumbled and went to join Compa on the other bed. "Least I get to snuggle with fluffy Compa." Neptune said and nuzzled against Compa's chest causing the nurse in training to yelp.

"N-Nep-Nep!" Compa exclaimed blushing.

"What? We're dating Julio right? That technically means we're dating too." Neptune said grinning before planting a kiss on the pinkette's cheek causing her to blush more.

"I guess so." Compa said after a bit.

"Let's get to bed." Julio yawned. Compa and Neptune had already dozed off when he said this. Kila nuzzled up to the Saiyan her ears twitching and her tail swaying. Julio smiled and gently rubbed between her ears getting mewls from her. Kila glanced over to the two girls and smiled slyly and wrapped her arms around Julio's neck and kissed him and he returned the kiss. She separated and cuddled up against him.

"Good night my warrior." She whispered and fell asleep.

"Night Kila." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep himself.

 **AN: Took a while to get this done but it's done. Part of the reason being that I wanted to take a good break and spent some time to myself and catching up with some anime. I rewatched the fate series and I'm just reminded just how much I love the series. Seriously if I ever decide to write another fanfic it'll be about Fate/Stay Night. Of course that'll be a ways away if I do decide to write one. Another reason I took some time to myself is because Stan Lee recently passed away and that made me extremely sad because he created so many characters I love today.**

 **Also I saw the latest trailer for the Broly Movie: I AM SO BEYOND HYPED! Seriously it looks amazing! I can't wait to see it in theaters!**

 **Now to the reviews.**

 **Dragonsayianblue: Glad you liked the chapter. I do plan on Rae becoming a sort of sister type role. It just suits her more. In regards to what girls end up with Julio in future stories: I'm keeping that to myself. Sadly, while I love the TFS joke it just doesn't work with this kind of scene because I intended it to be a intimate moment for the two of them. In regards to Julio's taste in women: He is a Saiyan after all. In regards to Julio's heritage: I have everything for that planned so don't worry about that.**

 **Db super fan: Thanks for the review glad you're liking it so far. Yep. Julio and Neptune went all the way. I decided to tone down Kila's and Compa's reactions because they're actually quite understanding girls though I can assure you they're not completely happy. In regards to Jared and Noire: Don't worry. I plan on making their relationship pretty unique.**

 **Omar Zerarka: Thanks for the review. Yeah, it wasn't easy to decide but I decided that it would be a good way to show how serious Julio's relationship with his harem is. I will be addressing the sex scenes can just give your thoughts in the review section.**

 **FoxMan888: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked this chapter. Yep. I don't plan on making them useless. I want them to be able to hold their own and not completely rely on the CPUs and Saiyans to do the fighting for them. When it comes to Rae: Look forward to the next chapter is all I'll say.**

 **Kamencolin: Thanks for the review. It's different from my Yugioh one but I'm hoping you'll like it.**

 **Keybladelight: Thanks for the review. Hope you liked it if you read it. I'm not to sure I did a good job with it. In regards to the pregnancy questions: You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Now let's address this topic: Transformations. First off, Julio WILL be getting Super Saiyan by the end of this fic. In regards to the others: I've decided to include four, the god forms and UI. Now, as for the when he'll get them: I have that planned out including how he gets them and which stories those forms will debut in.**

 **Now let's talk about the future. I plan on going through the rebirths and Vii. I have two MAYBE three separate arcs planned. One will involve a certain ending in Rebirth 2 and the Chaos CPU forms(I've decided to use them because they'll be interesting to write about) and the other I'm still deciding.**

 **Now for the whole TOP thing: I may do something with this but I'll need to spend time thinking about how it'll work and while I like the idea of people from Ultradimension appearing there's no way it would work because there's no way Julio wouldn't notice a Jiren level opponent when he arrives there especially thanks to what I have planned.**

 **Now the next thing I want to address: Things will not play out exactly like they did in the sequels to Rebirth 1. Why is that? Easy. Julio and the various other OCs I have planned will change things up drastically. How drastically? You'll have to wait and see but things will be different.**

 **Now for the next thing. The sex scenes. There will be two more. One each for Compa and Kila. I will of course give you all a heads up to when they'll occur but I won't tell you who is next. I don't want this fic to become solely focused on these moments. When these occur they're meant to show how close the two characters are.**

 **Also I want you guys to know for the next few days I will be out of country in Mexico(Which I'm not exactly happy about). I'm more than likely not gonna be able to reply to PMs until approximately Sunday so you should probably hold off on them. I may be able to type the next chapter for my Yugioh story but I'm not sure.**

 **That's all I got for now so let's do the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, ideas, and suggestions for the future of the story. Any questions you have I'll likely answer with a PM. Criticism is accepted but flames are not.**

 _ **Cue Dragon Ball Super Next Episode Preview : Limit Break x Survivor Vers.**_

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Hey guys Julio Here! After three days of training with Rae, Jared, Kila, and Alex we've managed to get a lot stronger and now we're off to the Tech Expo! As expected we run into Arfoire but wait...What's the dart that just hit Rae? Wait...WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME RAE?! I wanted to fight you with both of us going all out but this is ridiculous! What's up with Rae? Can I stop her? Find out next time on: Expo Begins and the Battle of Saiyans! Don't miss it!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33: Expo Begins and the Battle of Saiyans!**

 **AN: Hey guys! Back with another chapter and this one's gonna be fun for a number of reasons. I have nothing else to say so let's get right into it.**

 **Bold=Author  
** _Italics=Thinking  
_ Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **3rd Person Two Days Later**

"Take this!" Jared shouted firing a barrage of fire balls at Julio who let out a yell and fired his own barrage of ki blasts causing them to collide and cause small explosions.

"Is that it?!" Julio shouted as he moved behind Jared and struck him with a series of punches and kicks before slamming his fist into Jared's gut lifting him into the air and charging a ki blast in his other hand and firing a blast that engulfed Jared and caused an explosion that sent Jared soaring backwards and onto his back groaning.

"Dude! That was a bit much." Jared groaned as he sat up.

"Pfft." Julio scoffed. "I wouldn't have done that if I wasn't certain you could take it."

"Fair enough." Jared muttered and took the hand Julio offered. "It kind of infuriates me that the gap between us is this massive."

"Hey, you're a regular human and I'm an alien whose race is literally genetically made for fighting that has the blessings of a powerful being." Julio said shrugging. "But to be honest the real reason is that I've had a couple of zenkai boosts and have access to better methods for training. With more time you'll be able to close the gap." Julio said confidently.

"I hope your right. I don't want to be too weak to handle myself." Jared said.

"Don't worry about that. Just keep trying your hardest to get stronger. C'mon let's go check on the girls." Julio said as they exited the clearing they'd been training in to another clearing not too far off. The second they entered they were greeted with the sight of Kila and Alex fighting with one another. Kila let out a yell as she struck Alex with a kick sending her skidding across the ground. Kila rushed forward and the two began to trade blows so fast they were nothing more than blurs. Rae was nearby watching the two fight before she noticed the two and rushed over to them.

"Hey you two done?" Rae asked.

"Yep. How long have they been going at it?" Julio asked gesturing to the fighters.

"About half an hour. They're pretty tough though Kila's holding back a good amount." Rae stated.

"Yep. Kila's gotten really strong lately. All of us have." Julio said with a grin. Jared and Alex had learned to fly and use ki blasts much easier and even learned how to use the Kamehameha. Plus, under the training of the Gravity Chamber their bodies had gotten tougher to the point Julio was able to successfully teach them the Kaioken. Jared and Alex were able to sustain a times three without damage while Rae was able to sustain a times six. Kila had managed to sustain a times five but she prefered her transformation which she had trained her body to be able to sustain the form for much longer and it drained less energy than the Kaioken. Julio had learned a couple of moves as well and was able to sustain the times twenty Kaioken with hardly any drawbacks. He also picked up how to create blades out of ki and how to project them from his swords which was really helpful. However, the biggest thing he picked up was he managed to get used to using his shadow powers more with less drain of his stamina and learned how to harden them and use them as barriers similar to how Cerena was.

"It's over!" Kila shouted slamming her fist into Alex's gut causing her to gasp and fall to her knees holding stomach. Alex tried to stand but fell onto her butt panting.

"Alright...You win." Alex sighed and took Kila's hand helping her up.

"Nice fight. You've gotten better." Kila said wiping sweat from her brow.

"Thanks. Still not enough to win." Alex sighed.

"Hey, don't worry about beating us just worry about getting as strong as you can." Kila said patting her shoulder before noticing the boys. "Hey you guys done?"

"Yep. Ready to head to the hotel and get cleaned up?" Julio asked.

"Sure. If I remember correctly the others are doing a job for Chian right?" Kila asked and Julio nodded causing Kila to grin. "That means we get some alone time!"

"I guess." Julio said. "...We're not doing anything erotic." Julio said sternly as he recognized the mischievous glint in her eyes causng Kila to pout and Jared and Alex to laugh while Rae was confused but didn't bother asking. She'd been told 'We'll tell you later' far too many times. "Anyways, let's go. We all smell." Julio said flying off.

 **One Hour Later**

"That felt nice." Kila said as she and Julio exited the restroom having just showered together which was starting to become more common with Julio and his girlfriends to the point he was hardly embarrassed by it. Kila was wearing a white tank top and black short shorts while Julio was wearing a red shirt and shorts.

"You really like me cleaning your ears and tail don't you?" Julio asked.

"Yep. You're really good at it." Kila said and the moment Julio sat down on the bed she pounced onto the Saiyan sitting on his lap. She looked up at him playfully her tail swaying back and forth causng Julio to smile at how cute she was being and rubbed between her ears getting cute sounds of bliss from her.

"You know I was serious when I said we're not doing anything erotic right?" Julio said getting a pout from Kila. "Look we have something important to do tomorrow."

"I know." Kila said pouting. "But I want to do something with you...They'll be gone for a while." Julio fell silent and began to think when Kila spoke up. "Can we at least make out and stuff?"

"Sure." Julio said and Kila kissed him pressing her body against him and Julio kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist. Kila the did something that surprised him and lightly swept his tongue over his lower lip and he responded by slipping his tongue gently into her mouth and lightly pressing it against Kila's tongue earning a moan from the girl. This led to the two going back and forth briefly pausing to breath before continuing on. Julio then did something that surprised himself and moved one of his hands to Kila's butt and lightly squeezing it earning a gasp of surprise from Kila who then simply kissed him harder. He was surprised by how nice it felt and continued. Julio then moved Kila to the bed and continued to kiss her. After a bit he stopped and looked down to see Kila panting but with a smile on her face her tail swaying and her ears perked up. Julio looked at her ears and had an idea. He leaned down and lightly nibbled on it getting a gasp and a moan from Kila.

"J-Julio! T-That f-feels-" She was cut off whehe lightly nibbled on it again getting another moan from her. Realizing he should stop before they got too far deep he stopped to Kila's displeasure. "Oh come on keep going!" Kila whined.

"Sorry. Anymore than that and I'd have to deal with you being horny and if that happens...I'm quite literally screwed." Julio said.

"Fine…" Kila grumbled and sat up. "Tease."

"Look...Tomorrow if the situation isn't bad...We can go further." Julio said and Kila's eyes lit up at that.

"I'll hold you to that!" Kila said.

"Of course I'm your mate after all." Julio said getting a smile from Kila. "You know...At first I wasn't sure how I felt about the whole mate thing but now I'm pretty into it. Probably thanks to the Saiyan blood."

"Glad to hear that. So what do we do?" Kila asked.

"I don't know about you but I''m sleepy after training so I'm gonna nap till dinner." Julio yawned laying his head on the pillow.

"Well have fun with that." Kila said yawning as well. "Dang it! Your yawn got to me so now I'm tired."

"Well, you're free to join me. Besides, I know full well you were gonna cuddle up to me anyways." Julio said and when she opened her mouth to argue he gave her a look and she sighed.

"Fine you got me." Kila grumbled and laid next to Julio and snuggled up to him. "I'm becoming predictable."

"That or I've really gotten to know you as a person." Julio said rubbing between her ears.

"Fair enough." Kila muttered and laid her head on his arm before falling asleep. Julio looked at her sleeping face and smiled as he gently brushed her har back behind her ear.

" _Yet another moment that proves agreeing to come to this world wasn't a mistake."_ He thought to himself as he planted a kiss on Kila's forehead and soon fell asleep himself.

 **Meanwhile**

"Thanks for that job today." Chian said to Neptune and her party.

"No problem. You're our friend." Neptune stated. "But...I'm pretty hungry."

"Don't worry. I'll treat you guys." Chian said chuckling.

"Way to be subtle." IF said dryly.

"Like you aren't hungry too!" Neptune complained. They had spent the past few hours slaying monsters and gathering materials and all of them were pretty tired and hungry.

"It'd have been so much easier if we had one of them helping us." Blanc sighed refering to the people who had been training. "But them getting stronger will be worth it."

"Indeed. I only hope they've started to rest now. They left quite early." Vert said.

"I can call." Compa suggested and noticed Noire was already talking to someone on hers and hung up.

"They finished an hour or so ago and are currently resting. Jared said they'll meet up with us later." Noire said.

"Alright then let's eat." Neptune said and the group went into Chian's cafeteria.

 **The Next Day Early in the Morning**

"Alright, you guys ready?" Julio asked dressed in a copy of the clothes he got in Leanbox. He had left Yen in the hotel fearing the idea that she could get destroyed during the battle. They were waiting for Chian outside of her factory. She was doing some quick checks on the weapon she designed before they left for the expo.

"Yep. I just wish the expo wasn't this early." Neptune muttered since it was only eight in the morning.

"Me neither but we just have to deal with it." Kila said. "We gotta be ready in the very likely event Avenir and potentially Arfoire decides to try something."

"Not like it's gonna be a problem. With all the training you five did there's practically nothing that can beat you." Neptune pointed out.

"Unless that Kobura guy is there in which case all five of us will have to team up against him." Julio said. He had gotten stronger too but he knew it wasn't enough. "Keep in mind we need to prevent you and Noire from getting their power stolen by Arfoire so you need to be on guard."

"Fine." Neptune said pouting. Julio rolled his eyes fondly and leaned down planting a kiss on her cheek causing her to blush but cheering her up. "Okay I'm ready!"

"It's that easy?" Everyone that wasn't in the harem said.

"Yeah/Yessy." Julio, Kila, and Compa said in unison.

"All she needs is a little affection from one of us but most of the time Julio to cheer up." Kila said.

"You guys make me sound easy!" Neptune complained pouting again and Julio kissed her on the cheek again causing her to brighten up. "Okay fair enough." Neptune conceded getting some laughs as Chian came out with her weapon.

"Okay you guys ready to get going?" Chian asked.

"Yep. Let's show Avenir up." Julio said with a grin.

"Agreed. Let's make those bastards pay." Blanc said with a grin.

"Alright then. Let's head over." Noire said leading the way to the expo.

 **Several Minutes Later Tech Expo Julio's POV**

"Wow this place is huge." I said surprised. "Lastation really takes this stuff seriously."

"Of course. Lastation needs to stay at top after all." Noire said proudly as we entered the expo where there was a lot of people around at booths showing off weaponry and devices.

"Talk about cocky." I muttered to myself low enough so she couldn't hear me. I looked around but honestly wasn't interested. I mean they looked cool but considering the fact my punches alone were powerful enough to split a montain in half(I got curious and decided to try it) everything here was pretty underwhelming. "I'm gonna keep do a quick scan for anything." I said and began to focus on sensing anything out of the ordinary. Apart from my friends there were no notable power levels here. "Nothing. Apart from us, there's nobody here that I can sense that's above the average."

"That's good." IF said before turning to Noire. "Isn't there a opening ceremony or something starting soon?"

"Yes. Pretty soon." Noire answered and I was about to ask her something when I sensed a familiar power level that I swore I'd sensed before and sure enough Ganache stepped onto a large stage.

"Well look who it is." I said and everyone turned to the stage.

"Oh...Yay...He's here." Kila said rolling her eyes. "I really hope I get the chance to punch him in his smug face."

"Same here." Blanc growled as Ganache began to speak up.

"Welcome, and thank you for coming to the Avenir sponsored Technology Expo." Ganache said into a microphone.

"Excuse me?! I'm the sponsor of the event!" Noire hissed enraged.

"Noire. Callm down. Being so serious is waste because you'll waste your cute look which I'm sure Jared wouldn't be happy about." Neptune said.

"Shut up. I have every right to be upset besides it's not like they can hear me." Noire snapped.

"And so, we have a special opening ceremony for you all." Ganache said drawing everyone's attention. "In keeping with the theme, we would like to hold an exhibition match. Of course we will enter our own weaponry with pride."

"What a farce. They're just using it to promote their product." IF said unimpressed.

"The opponent...Representing our smaller local companies, is Passe!" Ganache declared causing us to fall silent before everyone but me and Kila spoke up. Oh, yeah! Passe is Chian's company for those that didn't know.

"What!" They exclaimed.

"We didn't get any word of this! Did we?" Noire asked Chian.

"No! I'm just as surprised as you are." Chian said panicking.

"The exhibition match will begin in ten minutes. Both entrants, please prepare." Ganache said leaving the stage.

"Okay what the fuck is is his game?" I demeanded. "As much as I don't like the guy I can at least admit that he's smart! Surely he must know that no machine he had is a match for us? I mean I stomped that giant Killachine and if I were to take a guess that robot that Kila and Rae fought was made by him as well and he saw how that ended up."

"He must have something planned to counter you." Blanc said frowning. "But what exactly could that be?" I was about to speak up when I sensed tow familiar powers and turned my head to where Ganache had went to and spotted a familiar hag and...Kobura. I clenched my fist and Kila must have noticed as well because she spoke up.

"Guys look over there!" Kila said.

"Arfoire?!" Neptune exclaimed. "And that man...Is that Kobura?"

"He definitely looks tough." Jared muttered. "His power is insane as well."

"Looks like their plan is obvious. Kobura will take us on while you guys are stuck fighting whatever Avenir has planned for you." I said. "We can't run either otherwise we waste all the effort made into the exhibition and Chian's company will take a huge blow and likely blamed for the failure of the match."

"But this is obviously a trap." Compa pointed out.

"Yes but the people will never forgive us." Vert said frowning.

"Well, then let's just crush whatever they send at us." Blanc said seriously.

"Yep. We need to prove who's best to meet the Goddess and what better way than to make Avenir look like a bunch of losers." Neptune said with a grin. "We beat them in the match and show off Chian's weapon."

"You make it ound so simple." IF said but she was smiling nonetheless.

"That's our Nep Nep." Compa said.

"It still does not resolve the source of the problem." Vert said but she looked ready to fight.

"No backing down now so we may as well go with the flow." Neptune said. "And we just don't need to lose, you get it? Not lose. No problem!"

"Alright, then. You guys use this a chance to smash whatever Avenir's got while we take on Kobura if he jumps in." I said gesturing to Jared, Alex, Kila, Rae and myself getting nods from the girls.

"Thanks, all of you." Chian said gratefully.

"You worry too much Chian. Wait, where's the weapon?" Neptune asked.

"Here you go." Chian said handing her a katana.

"Alright, lets kick some butt!" Neptune said with a grin.

 **Later**

"The exhibition match will now begin!" Ganache announced once we entered a open area obviously set aside for the match.

"Good luck I'm counting on you." Chian said as she went to a place where people were sitting to watch the fight.

"Alright, I'm gonna transform from the start." Neptune said and a light briefly surrounded her before disappearing leaving her in her normal form. "Um...What? I can't transform!"

"What do you mean?" Blanc asked and a glow appeared around her briefly but she didn't transform either. Vert and Noire tried with the same results.

"What's going on?" Noire demanded and got a familiar laugh as a result as Arfoire stepped forward onto the stage from before with Kobura and Ganache.

"Looks like you're all confused." Arfoire said smugly but I ignored her and focused my attention on Kobura who met my gaze.

"Shinku. I see you've recovered and have gotten far more powerful." He said complimenting me which confused me because I could tell it was genuine and not mocking.

"Yeah. Wanna see how much?" I challenged only for him to sigh.

"While I'd love the chance to finish what I started I'm afraid I can't." He said genuine diappointment on his face.

"So what? You're leaving?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No. I'll be keeping your three friends there busy while you deal with her." Kobura said gesturing to Rae leaving me confused when a dart came out of nowhere and struck her neck causing her to yelp in pain. "Rae!" I shouted as she pulled out the dart.

 **Rae's POV**

" _OW! What was that?"_ I thought to myself as I rubbed where the dart pierced my neck. It didn't hit anything lethal but it sure stung. I turned my attention to Julio who called out in concern when my head began to explode in pain. It felt like someone was beating on it with a hammer. Believe me I know, I accidentally made Blanc angry once when we barely knew each other and it wasn't pretty. I held my head and heard cries of concern that sounded like they were nothing more than bees and looked at Julio and felt extreme rage towards him and a desire to attack him that I tried to ignore only for the pain to just keep getting worse. It kept getting worse until I blacked out and all I remember was me screamig in rage and rushin towards Julio.

 **3rd Person**

"Rae?!" Julio exclaimed as Rae screamed in anger and rushed towards him trying to punch him. "What's gotten into you?!" He said dodging her attacks. Kila tried to help him only for Kobura to move in front of her causing her to move back.

"Those two will fight it out. I will be your opponent." Kobura said crossing his arms. "If you want to avoid collateral damage follow me. Also, I promise I will not kill any of you three. I'm just going to keep you occupied." Kobura said flying off through the doors and the three looked at each other before looking at Julio who was still dodging Rae's blows.

"Go! I can tell he was telling the truth. I'll subdue her." Julio said catching Rae's right fist.

"Be careful." Kila said and they flew after Kobura. Julio turned to the others.

"I'm taking this somewhere else." Julio said shoving Rae back before heading out the doors to the opposite direction Kobura and the others were going causing Rae to follow him.

"I hope they'll be okay." Compa said worried.

"Relax. Kobura meant what he said. I can't say the same to you though since I've found a way to create a device that disables HDD!" Arfoire said with a grin towards the girls. "It can only be used in a limited area but it should suffice."

"To think that'd be possible." Vert muttered.

"This'll make things more difficult." Noire said.

"What now? Should we give up?" Neptune asked.

"You convinced us all to participate. We're fighting." Noire snapped.

"It seems everyone is ready, so I would like to start." Ganache said and despite Neptune's protests continued. "Let the first match begin!"

 **Meanwhile**

 _Cue Dragon Ball Super OST - An Antagonistic Battle_

"This should be enough." Julio muttered as he landed near the edge of Lastation far from the city and people. The area was a rocky wasteland and apart from a few monsters there were no life forms that could get hurt in the crossfire. "Now where is-" He began only to be answered when Rae drop kicked him clean in the face sending him right through several rock formations and causing him to slide across the ground leaving a trench. "...OW!" Julio exploded as he sat up rubbing his cheek. "Cheap shot." Julio muttered and stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Alright...I wanted to have a real fight with you so let's go." Julio said entering his fighting stance as Rae rushed towards him. Julio blocked a punch and when she used her other fist to punch him he caught it and gripped it before flinging her away forcing her to recover in midair. Julio let out a yell and rushed forward throwing rapid fire punches and kicks that Rae blocked and countered with her own the two Saiyans letting out yells as their clashing caused the ground to crack under their feet and even a bit of lightning to crackle near them but the exchange came to an end when Rae ducked under one of Julio's punches and kicked him in the face causing him to fly into the air. Julio recovered only to be punched in the face by Rae who let out a yell before e was struck by a barrage of punches that were increibl ferocious. Rae then tried to kick Julio only for him to move behind her and kick her in the back sending her flying.

" _I have no choice but to go full power here. She's ruthless."_ Julio thought to himself before he began to yell as he began to charge up. Rae recovered and looked towards Julio and began charge up herself. The two began to yell as their power began to cause the ground underneath them to shake and crack as black clouds rolled in around the area. The two began to have auras surround them, Julio's red while Rae's was white. After a few seconds the two stopped and the clouds went away as the two stared each other down before they disappeared and a massive shockwave occured as the two collided and soon multiple began to spread out across the area they and the ground exploded as craters began to form as they traded rapid fire blows. Julio attempted to punch Rae only for her to dodge and slam a knee into his gut causing him to let out a gasp of pain before she used her other leg to kick him in the face sending him crashing into the ground. Julio sat up and rubbed his head from the newly formed crater.

"Damn. She's really damn strong." Julio muttered and looked up and his eyes widened as a onslaught of ki blasts rained down on him and he quickly formed a barrier to block the barrage which caused a massive explosion that could be seen for miles.

 _End Theme_

 **Meanwhile**

"This will be fine." Kobura said landing a good distance away from Lastation. The others landed and glared him down. "Now, I hope you put up a somewhat decent fight." He said.

"We'll find out." Kila answered and let out a yell as an orange glow surrounded her completelty and faded away leaving her transformed.

"Starting off at full power right away? Smart." Kobura said. "And you're pretty strong to as well."

"Of course. Julio gave us a heads up about how strong you are. If he's right we definitely can't beat you but we can at least give you some trouble." Kila said as Jared and Alex flared the Kaioken around them.

"It appears you will. Come at me." Kobura said and Kila rushed forward to punch him but Kobura caught the punch causing a shockwave from the impact. Kobura attempted to punch Kila only for Alex to jump forward and kick him in the chest drawing his attention allowing Kila to uppercut him. The two rushed forward and began to attack Kobura who blocked and avoided their blows however, he was struck from behind by hot plasma courtesy of Jared allowing Kila and Alex to knee him in the gut and punch him backwards.

"Galick Gun!" Kila shotued firing the beam that was orange instead of purple. Kobura raised his hand and fired a green ki sphere causing an explosion that shook the ground. Kila jumped forward through the smoke and punched Kobura in the face sending him back allowing Jared to fire streams of fire that engulfed Kobura allowing Alex to fire a yellow beam of ki that caused an explosion. The smoke cleared and revealed Kobura fine.

"Good teamwork but you'll need more than that to defeat me." Kobura said as a green aura surrounded him causing the three to tense.

 **Back with Julio**

 _Cue The Formiddable Warrior, The Saiyan_

"KAIOKEN TIMES FOUR!" Julio roared and shot out of the explosion surrounded by the vibrant red aura and punched Rae sending her flying back before shooting above her and kicking her towards the ground where she collided with it and quickly backflipped onto her feet and Julio let out a roar as he shot forward throwing a punch that Rae blocked bt she failed to block the kick that sent her through a rock formation. Rae landed on her feet and was quickly uppercutted by Julio sending her into the air and quickly shooting above her before grabbing her by her foot ad spinning her around before tossing her onto the ground. Rae rose up and glared at Julio with rage as the wind began to pick up as a red glow began to surround her.

"...Regretting teaching you that technique." Julio muttered.

"KAIOKEN TIMES 10!" Rae screamed and the vibrant red aura surrounded her and she shot forward.

"Times 10?! She can't handle that!" Julio exclaimed and was punched so hard he flew through the clouds and parted them. He stopped himself and looked to see Rae panting in pain but the second her eyes met his she yelled and rushed towards him. "I need to take her down quick before she kills herself!" Julio said and clenched his fists. "KAIOKEN TIMES 15!" Julio roared and the red aura flared even more violently around him and he rushed forward to meet Rae and the two's fist collided with one another creating a shockwave that obliterated the ground beneath them. Julio avoided a punch and kicked her in the face sending her towards the ground but she stopped in midair and fired a beam towards Julio who smacked the attack away into the sky before he rushed forward and the two began to clash creating shockwaves. Julio ducked to avoid a kick and quickly blocked a blow but he was shocked when Rae drew her power pole and smashed it on top of his head sending him flying towards the ground but he quickly recovered and drew his swords to block her next attack preventing it from smashing him into the earth. He struggled to hold back the pole and with a yell shoved it aside sending Rae back who rushed forward immediately and began to try and use the pole to strike the male who used his blades to deflect and block the attacks but he struggled immensely since she was far better skilled with the Power Pole than he was with his swords.

"RAGH!" Rae roared and smashed the power pole into Julio's side sending him soaring away.

"Damn it!" Julio grunted as he skid across the ground and planted his swords into the ground to stop himself. He looked up too see the pole extending and moved to the side and grabbed the pole and with a yell yanked Rae into the air and slammed her onto the ground forcing her to let go of the pole which he put into a capsule he had in his pocket. "Glad that's gone." He said and sheathed his swords. He didn't need to hurt her badly.

"GRAHH!" Rae let out another roar which Julio noticed was full of pain and the red aura became even more violent. "TIMES 15!" This caused Julio's eyes to widen as Rae rushed forward and punched Julio backwards causign a massive shockwave and Julio to feel like his face was broken as he flew so far back he collided with a mountain in the distance.

 _End Theme_

 **Back with the other fight**

"HA!" Kila roared firing a Kamehameha that Kobura neutralized with his own beam. Things were not going well in the slightest. The area they'd been fighting in was trashed and there were several trenches and craters litering the ground. Jared and Alex were currently on a times four Kaioken and they were exhausted and they had bruises on their faces and bodies. Kila was doing better than them but she was clearly starting to feel drained. Kobura on the other hand was hardly fazed. A few scorch marks on his clothing were the only signs of damage. "We're getting nowhere." Kila growled as she landed next to Alex and Jared who nodded.

"You'e at least doing better than Shinku in our first battle." Kobura commented. "Granted not by much."

"Oh fuck off." Kila growled. "This is getting frustrating." Kila grumbled.

"Tell me about it." Jared muttered. "It's a good thing he's not trying to kill us otherwise we'd be deader than dead by now."

"Yeah...Did you sense their power jump up?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. They must be going at least times ten with the Kaioken." Jared said.

"I hope he can knock her out soon. We really need his help." Kila said.

"Enough talk!" Kobura shouted and rushed forward with Kila and Alex rushing forward to meet him and Jared hanging back sending plasma balls at him that Kobura simply powered through and closelined the girls as they rushed forward and continued towards Jared who continued to fire at him and attempted dodge his punch only for Kobura to kick Jared so hard he coughed up blood as he flew backwards and smashed his head against a tree where he slumped unconcsious.

"Jared!" The two girl shouted as they got up.

"He's out. Who's next?" Kobura asked and the two rushed forward throwing punches and kicks in an attempt to hit the man who blocked and dodged their blows like they were child's play. "Try harder than that!" He shouted and knocked Kila away with a good punch and focused on Alex hammering her with blows that she struggled to block and avoid until he grabbed Alex by her face and slammed her into the ground so hard a crater formed and she was stuck in the ground surrounded by an imprint of her body. "Just you." Kobura said to Kila who rose to her feet glaring at the man.

"Guess I gotta start going all out!" Kila said clenching her fists and a red glow surrouned her. "Kaioken times two!" Kila roared and the red aura stacked on top of her orange aura making it look like she had two auras. "Alright let's get going!" Kila shouted and rushed towards Kobura who grinned at her power increase.

"Very well!" Kobura shouted and their two fists collided creating a massive shockwave.

 **At the Expo**

"Victory Slash!" Neptune shouted cutting through the machine they'd been fighting causing it to explode. "That….Was...Rough." Neptune panted.

"Indeed." Vert said exhausted as well.

"But we did it." Noire said wiping sweat from her brow.

"Is that so?" Arfoire said with a smirk as a large machine that was blue and gray resembling that of a dragon appeared.

"What the what is that?!" Neptune exclaimed. "It looks way tougher than aything they've thrown at us before!"

"Than we're in trouble. If we had HDD than we could definititely beat it but in our normal states we are not strong enough to even scratch it." Vert said worried.

"We have no choice but to try." Noire said and drew her weapon.

"Compa." IF said to the nurse who nodded and they closed their eyes before a firey green and pink aura surrounded the two of them respectively. "Alright let's do this."

"I suppose I should as well." MAGES. said and a light purple firery aura surrounded her.

"You can use Awakening as well?" Blanc asked in surprise.

"Yes. I've simply never had a reason to use it before." MAGES. stated.

"Now, destroy them!" Arfoire ordered the machine which shot towards the girls. Neptune and Noire were shocked when it smacked them backwards with it's mechanical tail. Vert sent a few spears towards it but they simply bounced off it's armor but it drew it's attention to her leaving it open for Blanc to smash her hammer into it's leg and IF to slash it. Though Blanc's did next to nothing, IF's attack actually cut into it.

"That actually did something." IF said surprised as she rolled to avoid a slash from it's mechanical claws. Compa fired a Compa Love Heart that caused it to stumble back.

"This power boost is super amazing!" Compa exclaimed. "I see why Crim-Crim likes using the Kaioken."

"IT'S GREAT ISN'T IT?!" She heard in the distance.

"Focus Compa!" Vert called out and Compa eeped as she avoided a stream of fire. MAGES. raised her staff and fired several black orbs that struck the machine causing it to stumble back before it opened it's mouth and it fired a large blue beam onto the ground causing a shockwave that sent the enitre party flying back.

"OW! CHEATS!" Neptune shouted as she sat up and the machine charged another blast and was about to fire it when it froze and the blue orb that had been forming in it's mouth stopped. "Um...What?"

"What happened?!" Arfoire demanded.

"I told you there are still some bugs and glitches that needed to be worked out." Ganache said annoyed.

"Grrr...Work you damn thing!" Arfoire shouted giving it a kick.

"Hey don't treat machines badly!" Neptune exclaimed before the machine started up again.

"Hmph. All it needs is a little force." Arfoire said smugly before the machine fired a beam that shot clean through the roof and swung it's tail rampantly. "Wait what?! I didn't order you to do that!"

"I told you so." Neptune said before ducking as a beam shot over her head. "Okay it still wants to kill us." Neptune exclaimed.

"We need to destroy it before it hurts the people here." Noire said.

"How? We can't access HDD." Blanc questioned.

"I can assist with that." Ganache stated approaching them.

"You?" Vert questioned.

"Yes. It would be quite troublesome if it destroyed everything." Ganache stated.

"Well, send some robots to destroy them!" Noire said gettign a deadpan look from the man.

"I would if you hadn't destroyed them all." Ganache said dryly.

"Well then switch off the device preventing us from transforming!" Blanc snapped only for Ganache to ignore her. "Don't you fucking ignore me!"

"Ganache please." Noire pleaded.

"Very well but the device is on it's head." Ganache said gesturing to the machine.

"How do we destoy it?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Leave that to me!" They heard and a orange blur shot by and sliced clean through the device causing it to stumble as sparks shot through the air.

"Who was that?" Neptune exclaimed as the blur shot down and landed in front of them. It was a girl with bright orange hair that went to her neck and red eyes with musical notes as pupils and fair skin. She was rather short but her bust was huge maybe even as big s Vert's. She wore a button up shirt with only one button done exposing her cleavage greatly and a red ribbon around her neck and detached cuffs on her wrists. She wore a short dark grey shirt and a gey sweater around her waist along with black and white knee high socks and black shoes. She also had a belt on with two swords which she was sheathing.

"My names Marvelous AQL! But you can call me Marvy!" Marvy said in a bubbly tone. "It's nice to see you Neppy!"

"Neppy? Do you know me?" Neptune asked.

"Not exactly. I've just been assigned to protect you is all." Marvy stated.

"Okay. Thanks for getting rid of that device because now…" Neptune said a flash occured which cleared away leaving Purple Heart. "...We can destroy this thing!" The three other CPUs transformed as well.

"Indeed. Let's obliterate this damn thing!" Blanc said summoning her axe.

"I agree. Let's wipe it out!" Vert said drawing her spear.

"As the CPU of Lastation it is my duty to destroy what threatens my nation and it's people! Prepare yourself!" Noire said drawing her sword as she rushed forward with the others following.

 **Back With Julio and Rae**

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Julio roared as he fired the blast at Rae who delfected it into a mountain which was completely obliterated which could mean the same for the area they'd been fighting in. What was a mountainous and rocky area now looked essentially like Hell with destruction and fires spreading from their battle along with multiple craters. Julio's jacket was destroyed and rags on him and his left pants leg was torn up to the knee. He had a bruise as well on his face. Rae's outfit was tattered and the upper part of her gi was destroyed leaving her undershirt which thankfully only had a few tears. Julio let out a yell and rushed forward and the two began to trade blows causing shockwaves and heavy winds to sweep the area and what little rock formations left began to crumble and fall. _"This is bad. Rae's body is steadily getting more damaged!"_ Julio thought to himself as he noticed Rae's muscles pulse and her winces of pain that she pushed past. Julio ducked under a punch and kneed her in the gut before kicking her towards the ground.

 _Cue Flow Hero(Instrumental or Vocals your choice)_

"I need to finish this!" Julio shouted. "Kaioken times twenty!" Julio roared and the red aura surrounding him grew even more violent and he rushed forward towards Rae who was beginning to stand and punched her so hard the groud practically exploded underneath them sending her soaring into the air. Julio let out a roar as he shot forward punching Rae even further into the air as he went before smashing her around like a pin ball game before he appeared above her his fist charged with ki and slammed it into her gut sending her soaring towards the ground which she collided with so hard it formed what looked like a canyon.

"RAGH!" Rae roared and rushed towards him and the two struggled to overpower each before Julio broke the exchange by punching Rae back and into the clouds and he chased after her which caused the two two to clash rapidly blowing away the clouds as two vibrant red streaks of light collided over and over so fast no normal person could even follow and even a person who wasn't normal wouldn't keep track as the two soared higher than even the clouds into the upper atmosphere where they collided rapidly and intensely not even realizing where they were. Julio broke the exchange by kicking Rae backwards. Rae let out a yell and fired a barrage of ki blasts that Julio dodged and weaved through before shooting forward to punch Rae who matched with her own punch causing a massive shockwave and the two glared at each other and with a burst of speed the two shot back down towards Gamindustri trading blows as they did before Julio punched her in the face sending her away and shooting forward kicking her with both legs sending her further away but when he chased after her she used her tail to smack him in the face and create an opening to punch him only for Julio to avoid the blow and smash an elbow on top of her head sending her slamming into the ground. Rae sat up in a daze only for Julio to appear in front of her striking her with a series of kicks before punching her in the gut causing her to gasp and cough up spit while falling to her knees and Julio jumped up into the air before firing a barrage of ki blasts on top of her striking her multiple times and causing an explosion that formed yet another crater.

 _End Theme_

"That should be it." Julio said flipping in midair and landing on his feet outside the crater as the smoke cleared. He was surprised to see Rae still standing but more beat up and panting in rage. "Damn it...Least her power has dropped." Julio said noticing her power has dropped a fair amount. Rae looked at the Saiyan rage in her eyes and let out a scream of rage as she shot into the air and continued until she was very high up.

 _Cue Dragon Ball Z Kai OST - A Moment for Shuddering_

"What is she doing?" Julio muttered but his eyes widened as she stuck her hands out to the side and began to yell as lightning began to crackle around her and the fround began to shake. "SHE'S GOING FOR THE FINAL FLASH!" Julio shouted in realization and turned around noticing the sight of the main city of Lastation in the direction Rae as facing. "If she fires that and I dodge it she'll destroy the city and kill everybody...No...With that much power she may obliterate half of the nation and if the beam continues it'll hit Planeptune as well...I'm gonna have to stop it." Julio said flaring the Kaioken once more and cupped his hands together and moved them to the side. "KA...ME!" Julio shouted as Rae continued to charge her attack llighting crackling and destroying the wasteland even more. "HA...ME!" Julio roared as Rae's muscles pulsed a yellow orb flashing in her hands.

"FINAL FLASH!" Rae roared and fired the enormous golden beam towards Julio who was ready.

"HA!" Julio roared firing the blue beam which was in similar size to the Final Flash causing the two beams to collide. The collision and sheer power fo the beams caused te very earth beneath them to crack and rise into the air as the two saiyans struggled to overpower the other.

 **Meanwhile**

 _End Theme_

"What is that?!" Kila exclaimed as she avoided an attack from Kobura and noticed the two beams collision in the far distance. Kobura turnded towards the beam and smiled.

"That is the two saiyans. It appears their fight is coming to an end." Kobura stated and turned around to walk away. "Which means I must take my leave."

"Why?" Kila questioned.

"My role was to simply keep you busy those two fought it out. At this point there's nothing you can do to stop them so my role is finished for now." Kobura stated and was about to leave when Kila spoke up.

"Wait...Why are you working with Arfoire? There's no way you need her to accomplish whatever goals you have." Kila questioned.

"I don't but it makes things more interesting. Besides...Shinku is a very intersting individual who has the potential to surpass and defeat me. I want to see how far he can get till our final battle so tell him this...The next time we meet will be when it all comes to an end." Kobura said flying off. Kila stared as he took off and turned to the two beams before turning to Jared and Alex's unconscious forms.

"You guys first...You better be okay." Kila muttered not refering to the two of them but to Julio.

 **Back with Julio and Rae**

"Kaioken Times 25!" Julio roared as the red aura surrounding him grew even more violent and his beam increased in power and size pushing back the Final Flash. Rae simply grinned at this as she moved her left hand to the side in a punching motion and just before the Kamehameha completley engulfed her shot down shocking Julio as the beam continued into space.

"DRAGON FIST!" Rae roared as a golden dragon resmebling that of Shenron generated around her and she rocketed towards Julio who was shocked at the sight of that technique.

 _Cue Dragon Ball Super OST - The Final Blow_

" _Since when could she do that?"_ He thought to himself and moves and quickly dispersed the Kamehameha by clenching his right fist and drew some of the energy into it causing a bright blue glow to surround his fist. He then grimaced as his the glowing red veins on his arms glowed and shadows traveled to his right fist forming a sort of protective layer. "Let's end this here Rae!" Julio roared and shot forward his fist drawn back. The let out yells and Julio's fist collided against the golden dragon resulting in a massive explosion sort of like that of a nuke that engulfed the ground and formed a giant mushroom shaped cloud of smoke that could be seen from Lastation.

 _End Theme_

 **With Kila**

"What the?!" KIla exclaimed seeing the cloud. Jared and Alex were awake and their eyes widened at the sight of the cloud.

"Was that Julio and Rae?" Alex asked getting to her feet.

"Must have been...Their power levels just dropped down significantly...But who won?" Jared asked and without saying anything shot towards the cloud.

 **A Smoking Crater**

"Holy shit." Jared said in shock as they landed in the absoulutely obliterated area that was once filled with mountains and rock formations and was now a warzone with countless craters and trenches from the battle.

"Where are they?" Alex asked. "I can hardly sense their energy." She was answered when they saw a injured and bloody Julio carrying a very unconscious Rae over his left shoulder who didn't look much better. Julio's shirt was gone leaving him shirtless and his right arm looked to be broken. Rae's left arm seemed to be in the same state.

"JULIO! RAE!" The three exclaimed rushing towards the two as Julio stumbled. Jared took Rae from him and was now carrying her bridal style while Kila tended to Julio using her tattered jacket as a makeshift sling for his arm. Julio winced but didn't let out sound of pain as she did so. Alex was doing the same with Jared's jacket.

"Glad to see you two didn't kill each other." Kila said sighing.

"Yeah…" Julio said exhausted. "What happened with Kobura?"

"He left when he saw that beam clash. He told me to tell you that the next time you two meet...It'll be when it all comes to an end." Kila said and Julio frowned but didn't question anything and remembered something.

"Fuck! The others!" Julio exclaimed and their eyes widened. "We gotta go help them."

"Yeah. WE will." Kila said sternly. "Your arm is broken and you're drained from the fight with Rae. Jared make sure these two get to a hospital while me and Alex head out to help the others." Jared nodded. "We can discuss what happened with Rae later with others." Kila said and flew off towards Lastation and the expo.

 **At the Expo A few minutes ago**

"Vert watch out!" Neptune shouted and Vert narrowly avoided a blast from the machine and slashed it in response. The humans were busy getting the spectators away from the fight which had destroyed half of the expo.

"This damn thing is tough!" Blanc snapped. The machine had been hit multiple times and had even took a few skills but it was still standing.

"Then let's bit it with all we got." Noire said readying her sword.

"I agree. Let's hit it all together!" Neptune said.

"Noire and I will lead the way." Vert said readying her spear getting nods from the three CPUs and she and Noire shot forward slashing it at the same time sending it into the air and with a yell they slashed it multiple times allowing Blanc to jump into the air and smash it with her axe sending it into the air even further.

"Neptune finish it!" Blanc shouted and Neptune shot forward and slashed through it causing a purple cube of purple energy to surround it before a slashing sound occured causing an explosion that destroyed it. Upon this however, they collapsed exhausted from the nonstop battles they'd had today.

"They finished it off." Compa said in relief as they returned.

"You won but you still failed." They heard and a beam struck Noire and she screamed in pain as she glowed and from her a orb shot out and flew into Arfoire.

"That pile of junk tied you out so now I'm free to take copy your power." Arfoire said smugly.

"No...Noire's power." Neptune said stunned.

"Now, you're next." Arfoire said about to fire at Neptune only for IF and Compa to move in front of her.

"I won't let you." IF said drawing her weapons her green aura flaring violently around her.

"I'll protect Nep-Nep!" Compa said seriously.

"Hmph. Without the goddesses and those pesky brats you're nothing. I'll eliminate you with ease." Arfoire said with a smirk.

"Have you forgotten a certain two besides them?" MAGES. questioned as she stood beside IF and Compa.

"I'll protect Neppy as her guardian ninja!" Marvy said drawing her weapons.

"Hmph. Very well I suppose I'll just kill you four then." Arfoire said only for Kial and Alex to shoot in landing in front fo the four.

"Wanna try?" Kila said coldly still transformed.

"Yeah. Let's see if you can." Alex said the Kaioken flaring around her. This caused Arfoire to tense.

"Tch. This'll be too much to handle." Arfoire tensed. "Very well, keep your power for now Neptune but I'll get it eventaully." Arfoire said and disappeared in a flash.

"Oh thank the goddess she called our bluff." Kila sighed falling onto her butt as she turned back to normal. "That battle with Kobura was exhausting."

"Tell me about it." Alex groaned.

"She may have ran but she copied Noire's power." IF muttered.

"The event is all in ruins, too." Compa muttered.

"There's no way it can continue." Marvy said sadly.

"Who cares? None of the people were killed or badly hurt." Noire stated. "What's important is that Neptune's okay. We just need to protect her."

"Indeed. We cannot worry about what has passed. We should focus on the future." Vert stated.

"Right. We just need to release Histoire to stop Arfoire." Blanc said.

"Right now though...I need to focus on fixing the mess caused by today." Noire muttered before realizing something. "Wait, where are Jared, Julio, and Rae?"

"Oh yeah! What happened?" Compa asked worried. Blanc looked extremely worried as well.

"Jared took Julio and Rae to the hospital. Their battle messed them up. Both of them have a broken arm." Kila explained.

"Then let's go." Neptune said seriously and the group rushed out.

 **Lastation Hospital One Hour Later**

"They'll be fine Lady Black Heart. They heal quicker than others especially the male so they should be ready to leave he hospital by tomorrow." A head doctor explained to Noire who was transformed. "The girl is asleep but he's awake so if you want you can go to their room."

"Good." Noire sighed in relief.

"Let's go. I want to check on them." Neptune said and the group followed the doctot into a room where two beds were occupied by a sleeping Rae and Julio who was sitting up messing around on his phone his right arm in a proper sling. Jared was sitting in a chair nearby.

"Oh, hey." Julio said casually.

"You're okay." Compa sighed in relief.

"Barely." Julio sighed. "Rae was tough to beat but I pulled it off at the expense of a broken arm."

"Hey better broken that gone." Neptune said.

"True." Julio conceded. "What happened with the expo?"

"We won and nobody was killed but Arfoire copied Noire's power." IF explained.

"Damn it." Jared and Julio said.

"Guess that means we need to protect Neptune." Julio said. "Not that I wasn't gonna do that anyway." They then heard a low groan and Rae shifted in her bed and sat up.

"Ow...Why does my everything hurt?" Rae muttered and looked around. "I'm in a hospital?"

"You don't remember anything?" Blanc asked.

"No...I remember a dart hitting me and my head aching like crazy before I blacked out." Rae muttered.

"To keep it short you attacked me and tried to kill me so I drew the fight somewhere else and we fought and I managed to knock you unconscious at the cost of breaking my arm and yours." Julio explained.

"What?!" Rae said and looked at her left arm which was in a cast and a sling. "Oh."

"You'll be fine in a few days. I'd imagine we have time to recover while they deal with the mess caused by Avenir and Arbore." Julio said.

"Don't remind me." Noire muttered.

"Oh relax. You have us to help." Neptune said gesturing to everyone except the saiyans. Everyone nodded and Noire looked touched.

"So how long do we have to be in here exactly?" Julio asked.

"Just till tomorrow." Compa said.

"Good." Julio sighed before turning to Kila. "Looks like I'm not gonna be able to keep that promise."

"I know." Kila sighed.

"What promise?" Compa and Neptune asked narroing their eyes.

"I just promised I'd do something for her today depending on how things went and well me beng in the hospital and having a broken arm prevents that from being possible." Julio explained.

"Doing what?" Compa asked.

"I wasn't going to make him do anything lewd." Kila said and from her look conceded. "Okay fine maybe a little lewd." Compa gave her a deadpan look that said she wasn't amused. "Hey, just make a move. I doubt he'd be able to say no."

"Can we not discuss this here?!" IF exclaimed flustered.

"Please?" Noire muttered. Julio then noticed someone new in Marvy.

"Oh. Who are you?" Julio asked the ninja.

"I'm Marvelous AQL. You can call me Marvy." Marvy said brightly as she looked the saiyan up and down.

"I'm Julio but some people call me Crimy, Crim Crim, or Crimson." Julio said his tone friendly as he looked her up and down as well. _"Damn she's cute."_

"I'm Rae." Rae said introducing herself to Marvy.

"Jared." Jared said before stifiling a yawn. "I need to go rest."

"Yes please." Julio sighed.

"Then we'll leave you two be to rest. We'll be back tomorrow." Vert said and the group left(Kila, Compa, and Neptune kissed him before leaving.).

"Hey, Julio." Rae spoke up once they felt their power leave the hospital. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Nothing serious." Julio said. "Don't feel guilty. You weren't yourself thanks to Arfoire and Kobura."

"I know but still I tried to kill you." Rae muttered.

"But you didn't." Julio reminded her. "Let me tell you something about me when it comes to my policy of enemies. You can try and hurt me or kill me and I won't hold it against you. I'd probably be a bit pissed but I won't hold a grudge against you. Now, if you go and try to hurt or kill my friends, family, or girlfriends...Hell isn't even a suitable word for the absolute carnage you'll go through." Julio stated. "You aren't an enemy and you didn't try to hurt anyone but me so it's good."

"But-" Rae began but Julio cut her off.

"If you want to make it up to me how about teaching me that Dragon Fist technique?" Julio said with a grin and Rae blinked.

"I used that against you?" Rae exclaimed.

"Yes. Now teach me that and we're even deal?" Julio asked and extended his tail since they couldn't use hands to shake.

"...Deal." Rae said and lightly wrapped her tail around Julio's and they shook before letting go.

"Now get some sleep. I can tell you're still tired." Julio said and pulled the blankets p and began to snooze away. Rae looked at the Saiyan before she nuzzled into the bed and pulled the blankets up before falling asleep herself.

 **Two Days Later Early in the Morning**

"I'm bored!" Julio whined. It had been two days and though they were out of the hospital, Rae and Julio were forced to stay behind due to their arms still being broken although they were beginning to heal quickly and according to the doctor will be fully healed in two more days. Rae was in her hotel room reading and although Julio tried to do the same it just wasn't enough.

"I know." Kila sighed. She was taking a rest from doing a few jobs to help rebuild. Julio had laid his head on her lap and she was currently playing with his hair.

"I just wish I could do something right now." Julio sighed.

"Well...My parents called yesterday...And I mentioned you and they said they wanted to meet you." Kila said drawing Julio's attention.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Julio asked.

"Well I was pretty busy and I couldn't just leave right then and there since there was work to be done but Noire said that it'd be fine if I decided to go and you agreed." Kila explained.

"Then let's go. If they want to meet me there's no point in keeping them waiting." Julio stated. "Plus you've met my parents so it's only fair I meet yours."

"Are you sure? They'll probably want to test you." Kila said.

"Yes, I'm sure. When do we go? If I recall they live in Leanbox right?" Julio asked.

"Yeah. We can go soon. Just need to get everything packed." Kila said. "You have more of those capsules right?"

"Yeah. Serene gave me a lot." Julio said. "Just check my backpack." Julio said lifting his head off her lap to allow her to get up and check.

"Oh, wow." Kila said in surprise. "Let me get packed and we can go. Can you call Noire and tell her we're leaving?"

"Sure...Do Neptune and Compa know?" Julio asked.

"Yeah. They said it's fine." Kila said. "Although I can tell Compa was a bit mad."

"...Not that I think about it I haven't been giving her as much attention as you and Neptune." Julio muttered. "Makes me look pretty bad."  
"Yeah you probably should give her some more attention when we get back." Kila said. "But right now it's you and me...And my parents...And my sisters…" Kila sighed.

"You didn't mention your sisters." Julio said.

"I forgot. I just hope they don't flirt with you." Kila growled.

"Don't worry. It's just flirting. There's no way they'lll actually get to me when I have you." Julio said kissing her forehead getting a smile from her.

"You're right. C'mon let's get ready." Kila said as she went to the bag with the capsules while Julio began to call Noire.

 **AN: Sorry this took a while. I wanted to get this done sooner but a compination of me getting sick and the holidays prevented me from really working on this.**

 **Also, Merry/Happy whatever you guys celebarate around this time of year and a Happy New Year or Happy Late New Year whereever you guys live.**

 **I have a couple things I want to talk about but for now let's get to the reviews.**

 **Dragonsaiyanblue: Kobura's backstory will be revealed but that'll have to wait till the final arc. I will be going into more detail what Serene and her sisters are in time. Yeah, things are looking good and bad for Julio when it comes to the harem but hey harems aren't easy. As for the pregnacy thing: You'll see in time where that goes. Nepgear will have an interesting reaction for sure. I have plans for the final battle to be long and awesome and things will get interesting for sure. When it comes to Rebirth 2: You'll have to wait and see what I do with it but there will definitely be more focus on Rae and Nepgear but keep in mind: Julio is still the main character of this series so he won't just be pushed to the side. Plutia will be very interesting to write. I have thngs planned for Julio's past so you'll have to wait and see. Sadly I don't play xbox and even then I don't really play games on console as much as I used to due to me not finding as much enjoyment as I used to but that's looking to change with the new games being released next year in the next Neptunia game and DMCV. I saw the trailers and I've actually seen it already and it was easily the best Dragon Ball Movie ever. If any of you are wonderig how I saw it I jus typed it online and that was it. Thanks for the idea for how strong the charcaters should be throughout the series. You'll have to wait and see how they scale in the future.**

 **Db super fan: Glad you liked Julio and Neptune having a moment like , Julio being dominant is kind of obvious. Kila and Compa will have their moment with him soon(Kila especially). Hope you liked the battle with Julio and Rae. I tried to make it good but I'm not sure I did it justice. I have plans involving Universe 7 but that's WAY down the line. Don't worry Nepgear and Rae will be like sisters to Julio and nothing more. I have plans for Nepgear but I'm still not sure with Rae.**

 **keybladelight: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and fight I tried my best. Things definitely won't be easy for Julio when he has to deal with his harem being pregnant. I'll consider having one for her normal self but I can't promise anything. I have plans for Vert and Blanc don't worry. I'm considering the third Saiyan idea but I'm not certain.**

 **FoxMan88: As you can see she holds up well against him.**

 **Thanks to all the people that reviewed.**

 **Now for Power Levels**

 _ **Julio(Suppressed Versus Counterpart): 200000**_

 _ **Julio(Less suppressed): 270000**_

 _ **Julio(Full Power): 1250000**_

 _ **Julio(Post Training): 1600000**_

 _ **Julio(Times 4): 6400000**_

 _ **Julio(Times 15): 24000000**_

 _ **Julio(Times 20): 32000000**_

 _ **Julio(Times 25): 40000000**_

 _ **Julio(Kamehameha): 43000000**_

 _ **Julio(Shadow Boost): 46000000**_

 _ **Julio(Injured): 17000**_

 _ **Julio(Counterpart): 53000**_

 _ **Julio(Awakening): 265000**_

 _ **Rae(Pre Training): 1300000**_

 _ **Rae(Post Training): 2100000**_

 _ **Rae(Times 10) 21000000**_

 _ **Rae(Times 15): 31500000**_

 _ **Rae(Final Flash): 42000000  
Rae(Dragon Fist): 45000000**_

 _ **Rae(Injured): 12000**_

 _ **Kila(Training): 560000**_

 _ **Kila(Transformed): 2240000**_

 _ **Kila(Kaioken Times 2): 4480000**_

 _ **Kila(Transformed and Tired): 1600000**_

 _ **Jared(Training): 300000**_

 _ **Jared(Times 4): 1200000**_

 _ **Jared(Tired): 210000**_

 _ **Alex(Training) 280000**_

 _ **Alex(Times 4): 1120000**_

 _ **Alex(Tired): 200000**_

 _ **Kobura(Suppressed): 2500000**_

 _ **Kobura(Less Suppressed): 5000000**_

 _ **Neptune: 24000**_

 _ **Purple Heart: 240000**_

 _ **Noire: 22000**_

 _ **Black Heart: 220000**_

 _ **Vert: 22500**_

 _ **Green Heart: 225000**_

 _ **Blanc: 23000**_

 _ **White Heart: 230000**_

 _ **Compa: 8000**_

 _ **Compa(Awakening): 40000**_

 _ **IF: 8100**_

 _ **IF(Awakening): 56700**_

 _ **MAGES.: 9200**_

 _ **MAGES.(Awakening): 55200**_

 _ **Marvelous AQL: 10000**_

 _ **Arfoire(Post Noire's Power Taken): 60000**_

 _ **CPU Breaker: 350000**_

 **Pretty high huh? I decided to give the CPUs and human characters a good buff to help them out more. Kobura still has a lot more to be shown because hint: He's still stronger than Julio at max power. Also you guys are able to see how Julio compares to Goku at this point and he's still going to get even stronger.**

 **Now, next chapter will feature a lemon with Kila. I'm sure you've all figured that out from the chapter. All I will say about the lemon is that it will be more intense than the one with Neptune. I will still feature them getting to Planeptune to search for Histoire and the conversation with her when they find the fragment.**

 **Also, I have decided that the next story I will work on will in fact be that Fate fic I mentioned. I'm not working on an actual chapter but I am currently creating the characters who will be in that fic and deciding on the servants and yes a different version of Julio will appear and he will be a different character from this version. If you have any questions involving the new fic let me know in the reviews or PM me.**

 **That's all I got for now so let's do the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, ideas, and suggestions for the future of the story. Any questions you have I'll likely answer with a PM. Criticism is accepted but flames are not.**

 _ **Cue Dragon Ball Super Next Episode Preview: Limit Break x Survivor Vers.**_ **  
** _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Hey guys Julio here! Me and Kila arrive in Leanbox and she takes me to meet her family. Things go really well and it leads to me and Kila having a pretty amazing night in her room. Afterwards, we return to Lastation where we find Chian has found the last Key Fragment and finally talk to Histoire who tells us she's in Planeptune hidden Will we figure out where? What'll await us when we find her? Find out Next Time On: Blessings and the Dungeon of the Quarter. Don't miss it.**_


	35. Important

**Hey guys...I have to tell you guys something that's not good news...Things may start getting slower around here. It's not because I've lost the motivation to write this because this is something I genuinely love doing and will keep doing it.**

 **It's because...My parents have split up.**

 **I'm sad...I'm hurting...But I'm okay. The signs of this happening were there for a while and I had mentally prepared myself for this so I'm not too hurt and I'll be fine maybe a little down for a few days but I'll be fine.**

 **Before anyone asks I'm not blaming myself or anybody. Like I said the signs were there for there and I've mentally prepared myself for it all. They split up because they couldn't keep going together. They're still gonna be there for me and my siblings and make sure we're happy and fed.**

 **It's going to get slower when it comes to writing and once again it's not because I've lost motivation for this. It's just I'm gonna have to really step up around here as the eldest child and work harder not because my parents need me to but because I want to. I've never been much of a social person. I've liked keeping to myself and as such never spent as much time doing things with my family or friends. This site is one of the few places where I can say I've talked to people so my appreciation for you guys is always gonna be there and it's only grown more due to these events so I hope you guys will still be here and show support for my stories because you have no idea how much it helps me.**

 **Now some minor updates on the next chapter: It's coming. I've made good progress on the chapter and I'm still gonna be writing it so it shouldn't be too far off but just please be patient. I'm not sure which story will get the next update but we'll see.**

 **Once again...I'll still be doing this and I'll be here to talk, it'll just be a bit harder for me is all.**

 **This is SSJC and I'll see you guys when I get the next chapter up.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 34: Blessings and Dungeon of the Quartet**

 **AN: Hey guys back with another chapter. As you guys already know this chapter will feature a sex scene so I will of course leave a message when the scene starts and ends for those who don't want to read. To those who do read it: It's pretty different than Neptune's. Nothing else to say so let's get right into it.**

 **Bold=Author  
** _Italics=Thinking  
_ Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **Julio's POV Late Afternoon**

"So, why didn't you just fly on your own?" I asked Kila as I landed just outside of Leanbox with an arm wrapped tightly around her waist and set her down.

"Because I wanted to know how it felt to be fly through the air in the arms of your lover...It felt nice." Kila said smiling brightly.

"Glad you liked it." I said looking away from her beautiful smile which caused me to flush lightly. She seemed in an even better mood than usual. "Alright, where do we go?"

"Actually...Let's hold off on that for a bit. I told them we'd be by in about two hours and we got here in way less than that." Kila said walking up to me with a bright smile and took my arm holding it against her chest. "So...Let's have a bit of fun around Leanbox for a bit."

"Sure." I said.

"Come on...There's a store I want to head to." Kila said leading me to Leanbox's shopping district. I noticed a very mischievous smile but kept silent but couldn't help but feel a tad worried.

 **One Hour Later**

"How does this look?" Kila said stepping out of a changing room with a smile and was dressed in very sexy black lingerie. Looks like my worries were warranted especially since I was very red in the face plus there were people who would occasionally send me curious looks and from females...Flirty...Thank the Goddess Kila hasn't noticed.

"Babe same as the last few times you look really good in it." I said. We'd been through several at this point and my answer hadn't changed. "Why are we doing this?"

"I want to find something you like...Now I'm gonna try on a few more." Kila said as she went back into the room. I sighed and pulled out my phone to keep myself occupied while I wait. Things were certainly embarrassing but I suppose it could be worse after all. After a few more minutes of trying a few things on and showing off to me she selected a couple she kept secret and we left the store.

"Okay, what next?" I asked.

"I'm good for now. Let's just walk around for a bit." Kila said having put her bag into a capsule.

"By the way, did you tell your parents about the you know?" I asked.

"Yep. My dad was shocked but my mom was supportive. My sisters know too." Kila answered.

"Also...Have you heard from your other self?" I asked.

"No. We really haven't seen her in a while." Kila said worried. "I know you're not too find off that sadistic side of me but it's weird I haven't switched over at all for the past couple of weeks."

"Well, she'll show herself sooner or later." I said. "Especially, since with what you're planning." I commented offhandedly and Kila gave a small smirk.

"Glad you at least put together what I'm going for." Kila said.

"Kinda hard not to." I said bluntly. "But uh...Probably should be careful since we're gonna be at your parent's house. From the sounds of it your dad isn't too fond of me and him seeing me flirting with you probably isn't going to help."

"My dad can disapprove all he wants right now but once he gets to know you he'll definitely grow to love you." Kila said dismissively. "You're an amazing person."

"Thanks but I think amazing is pushing it." I said.

"You are. Don't look down on yourself." Kila said firmly. I wanted to argue that I hadn't done anything that warrants me to be called amazing but her look said I probably shouldn't. "Now, let's head over to my parent's place. It's out in the outskirts of Leanbox so we should probably fly."

"Got it. Let's head to where people can't see us fly off." I said and we went behind a building and quickly flew off with Kila flying slightly ahead.

"By the way is there any sort of topic I should avoid or something like that?" I asked.

"No. Just watch the flirting and be respectful and you should be fine." Kila said.

"Got it." I said and I noticed a large building in the distance. "Um...That's your house isn't it?"

"Yep." Kila said.

"Nice place." I commented since it was about three stories tall and looked very fancy with a old fashioned design. There was a nice garden in front with a couple of stone statues that looked like lions in tsaid as we nodded just outside of a red gate and walked inside and immediately I noticed the energy of this place was different almost spiritual in nature. We arrived at the door and Kila knocked and soon it was opened by a beautiful women with pale skin who looked exactly like Kila but older and more mature looking. She had dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and golden eyes filled with warmth. She wore a red kimono with white flower patterns and white socks. However, unlike Kila rather than fox ears she had what looked like lion ears but just like her daughter she had a rather impressive chest size and figure that shown clearly thanks to the tight kimono. When her eyes met Kila's she let out a sound of happiness and hugged her daughter tightly who returned the hug.

"Kila! You're earlier than you said you'd be!" The woman said. "I'm so glad to see you." She said letting go of me and then noticed me. "You must be Julio! You certainly are quite the handsome one!"

"Thank you ma'am." I said respectfully.

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal. Call me Mira. From the sound of it Kila is very in love with you so you may as well be my son at this point." Mire said happily.

"Mom!" Kila exclaimed a slight blush on her face.

"Glad to know that." I said giving Kila a smile.

"Now you two come inside. No need to keep you waiting outside especially since your sisters want to meet him." Mira said and Kila scowled.

"They'd better not try something or I'll show them how strong I've gotten in the past couple of months." Kila growled.

"About that...You've improved immensely since you've left." Mira commented looking her up and down.

"You can thank Julio." Kila said looking at me with a smile. "Now, let's go inside." Kila sadand Mira led the way with Kila pausing at the door to remove her boots and Julio followed suit with his shoes and they placed them to the side where a few other pairs sat and Julio followed the two to what appeared to be a family room with a large TV, arm chairs, and couches. There were two girls were sitting in armchairs and watching a television. The first girl looked older than Kila maybe by two years but like her sister she was beautiful and her skin was pale and her hair was brunette and her eyes were dark green. She wore a dark blue tank top and black jeans. The clothes hugged her curvy figure but she didn't have a particular large chest like her sister and mother. When it came to animal appendages she had a fluffy dog tail. The other girl looked one year younger than Kila but shared the trait of being beautiful and having pale skin but was shorter than Kila. She had red hair like Kila but dark green eyes. She wore a red long sleeve and denim shorts. She had a decently sized chest maybe Noire's size and a good figure as well. She had a pair of rabbit ears on her head. The two girls turned and noticed us.

"Kila!" The two cried out and rushed over hugging the girl who returned the hug smiling.

"Its been a while." The eldest said separating from the hug.

"I know Lia but I at least call." Kila said.

"You could have visited when you were here for a few weeks." The youngest pointed out.

"Riria I told you guys I was looking after my boyfriend who was hurt badly." Kila pointed out and this brought the attention to me and the two girls looked at me.

"Hello." I said casually and the two studied me for a bit.

"Wow he is cute." Lia commented.

"Plus he seems pretty strong too." Riria added.

"Yeah...Keep in mind he's mine." Kila added giving them a glare.

"Relax. We won't try anything." Riria said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. He seems like the loyal type." Lia said.

"Okay." Kila said though she was clearly untrusting. "Where's dad?"

"In his study. He'll be down soon." Mira said and at that moment a tall man about 6'3 walked in. He was well built and had lightly tanned skin. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were green. He wore a black shirt that showed his muscles and matching pants. He was handsome and seemed to be in his late thirties. On his head was a pair of bear ears. He had a stern expression that melted upon spotting Kila and became full of warmth.

"There's my little fox." The man said and hugged the girl who returned it with a happy smile.

\"I'm not little." Kila said in a mock angry voice.

"You'll always be my little girl." He said and separated from Kila and his eye met mine his face becoming stern and his eyes cold and I couldn't help but feel a tad intimidated. "You must be her boyfriend."

"Yeah-I mean yes I am sir. I'm Julio Shinku it's a pleasure to meet you." I said respectfully and stuck my hand out.

"I'm Kestin Languard." He said and shook my hand briefly and let go. I was really damn nervous at this point and Kila must have noticed because she spoke up.

"Okay Dad you're making him a bit uncomfortable. So can you please cut the papa bear thing please?" Kila asked giving him the pleading eyes that she always used on me and he must have been as weak to them as I was because he sighed.

"Very well." He said and immediately he became less intimidating somehow. Kila then turned to her sisters and mother to speak to one another and I turned to him and spoke quietly.

"She gets you easy with that look too?" I asked.

"Yes." He said sighing before looking me in the eyes. "Listen, I'm still not sure about you but I can tell you're a good man so I'm more than willing to give you a chance."

"Thank you." I said gratefully and we turned to the girls who finished talking.

"Well why don't we sit down and ask how things have been for you in the past couple of months?" Mira said to Kila.

"Sure." Kila said and Mira and Kestin sat on a couch while Lia and Riria sat in arm chairs and me and Kila sat on another couch.

"So, you never told us how you two met." Mira said to Kila.

"Oh, well it was certainly a...Interesting meeting." Kila siad sweatdropping.

"It was fun though." I said shrugging.

"True." Kila said nodding. "Well, we ended up fighting partially thanks to my...Other self." This caused the four to wince and give Julio a sympathetic look. "He won and I ended up joining his party when I met him again." If you're wondering why we didn't mention Arfoire it's because Kila doesn't want to worry them.

"How long exactly did it take for you two to start dating?" Lia asked.

"About two weeks." Kila answered. "He was dating a girl he'd known longer for a while until we decided to give the harem idea a shot and it's been going pretty well lately even considering the fact that another girl joined up pretty recently."

"That can't be easy." Riria said to me. "I know full well how much of a handful my sister can be."

"Hey!" Kila exclaimed.

"It was at first but now it's become a lot easier since we decided to all date each other." I answered.

"By the way what happened to your arm?" Riria asked.

"Oh. I broke it a couple of days ago in a fight." I said dismissively. "The doctors said it'll be healed in two days but I heal faster than they think so this should be healed by tomorrow."

"No your other one. I can see red lines along your left arm." Riria said and I glanced at my left arm seeing the sleeve to my jacket had rolled up revealing the glowing red veins. I sighed and took off my jacket revealing them completely.

"Remember how Kila said I got hurt badly? It got blown off against this man I fought." I explained. "And a result I got this new synthetic arm."

"What could you have done to warrant that kind of brutality?" Mira asked in shock.

"Well…" I looked at Kila and she sighed before nodding.

"Alright...I'll be honest I've been keeping things from you guys." Kila said. "You see…"

 **Several Minutes Later**

"To sum it all up we're trying our hardest to save Gamindustri." Kila said finishing explaining to her family about what she's been doing the past couple of months.

"This is nuts...You're from another dimension!" Riria exclaimed.

"That's the most shocking thing?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean it's all shocking but you in particular is honestly crazier to me." Riria said.

"I don't know this Kobura guy sounds terrifying. If he's as strong as you guys say he is than I don't like the idea of you guys having to fight him." Lia stated.

"Exactly." Kestin stated. "You two are extremely powerful but this man sounds far greater than any of you."

"Not like we got much of a choice. I don't know what his real goals are but considering who he's working with and the fact he tried to murder me and he's planning on settling things between us it's likely nothing good." I said.

"Still are you certain you can win?" Mira asked.

"No...I'm not." I answered truthfully. "But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna give it my all to win even if I have to push myself beyond my limits."

"I can respect that." Kestin said. "But do you have what it takes to protect my daughter should the situation call for it?"

"Of course. I'd rather die than let her get hurt." I said completely serious. "I'm aware she's capable of protecting herself but I'd be damned if I just sat by and did nothing."

"You seem extremely determined." Mira said.

"Of course. I never back down when it comes down to protecting everyone I care about." I said passionately. Mira looked at her phone to check the time.

"Let's go make dinner." Mira said standing up. "Girls care to help me?"

"Sure. You two play nice." Lia said to Kestin and I before the four left leaving us alone. We were silent and looked at each other.

"...You don't trust me much do you?" I asked.

"Somewhat. I can tell you have your heart in the right place but I can tell you don't have a true goal." Kestin said.

"How is saving the world not a goal?" I asked.

"It's a goal but a short term one. What are your plans afterwards when it's over?" Kestin questioned. "What's your plan then?"

"I don't know...I never really thought about it." I answered truthfully.

"Understandable. Right now you've got a heavy burden to fight but you need a goal. Something to focus on when it's over and you're in times of peace." Kestin stated.

"I'll give it some thought." I said frowning. He had a point. What was I going to do when this is over? Train? Work for the Guild? I needed something to do with my eternal life.

"Also, if you do defeat this Kobura person what do you intend to do to him? Kill him?" He asked and I fell silent.

"I guess it'll depend on him." I answered. "If possible I'd like to avoid killing him but if he proves that letting him live is just too dangerous…" I trailed off as I began to think more. Apart from trying to kill me...What evil has he actually done? He's just working with Arfoire and when he fought Kila, Dan, and Alex he was just going to incapacitate them and I highly doubt Arfoire told him to spare them. Besides, what gives me the right to take his life?

"You are correct when you say it'll depend on him. If he forces your hand then that's it but to kill him just because he's an enemy is a different case." Kestin said. This guy was really giving me a lot to think about today and I can tell he wasn't doing it to be rude, he wanted to help. Likely for his daughter's sake but I can respect that since I'd prioritize my own child over someone else.

"Thanks for the advice." I said.

"Also, what are your plans with my daughter?" Kestin asked his tone deadly.

"What exactly are you asking?" I asked uncomfortable. "Like...Marriage?" I had done research on this regard quite a while back in case things between us became that serious. Marrying multiple people is legal but considering one of my girlfriends is a CPU...The circumstances may be different.

"Yes. How far are you planning on going with her?" Kestin asked.

"All the way." I said seriously. "We may not have dated that long but if I'm certain of one thing it's that I'm willing to stay with her forever...I know that I'm also dating two other girls but I truly love them all. Of course it also depends on them and whether or not they'll want to." I clenched my fist. "I'm aware I can't age...I'm aware eventually I'll outlive Compa and Kila...But I still want to be with them."

"Hmph...I can tell you're serious...Very well...I can't say I completely approve of you but...I can definitely say I trust you to take care of my daughter." Kestin stated and I was surprised. "Now let me just say...Don't try anything with her in this house...Got it?" He asked his tone terrifying.

"Yes sir! But uh...I can't make any promises if she tries anything...She can be...Very demanding at times." I muttered causing him to sigh.

"I understand...The women in this family are quite forward." Kestin muttered.

"But that's one of the many things I love about her." I chuckled. "I like it when they're feisty."

"I suppose that's something we can agree on." Kestin said chuckling as well.

 **Two Hours Later**

"The CPUs certainly sound interesting." Mira said. We were sitting around eating dinner and I finished telling them about the Neptune and the other CPUs. "I used to work at the Basilicom but I never met the CPU."

"Yep. You'd never guess that she's a major gamer to the point she may have a problem." I said as I bit into a piece of chicken and chewed and swallowed before speaking again. I wasn't one to judge due to the sheer amount of time I spend training but at least I'm doing it so I can be strong enough to defeat someone who may be out to destroy the world. "But to be fair Vert's the only one I can say actually gives you the feeling that she's a Goddess."

"I can agree with that." Kila said. "Vert gives off an aura of maturity unlike the rest of them at times." Which was true since Noire always comes off as arrogant, Neptune as childish, and Blanc as indifferent or pissed. Vert was the only one who really seemed to be mature but then you get to know her and realize she's not exactly that. Once again, I can't really talk.

"So, Kila...How far have you gone?" Riria asked.

"We've just made out. Nothing big." Kila answered.

"Really? I'd have thought you'd have jumped for the chance to let him f-" Lia began only for Mira to cut her off.

"Lia! We are at the table." Mira growled. "Also, that is a private affair for these two alone and is one of passion and closeness between two lovers."

"Can we change the subject?" Kestin and I said in unison.

"Sure." Kila said. "So, Riria how's your romantic life going?"  
"Haven't found a girl I like yet." Riria said shrugging.  
"By the way…" Mira said looking at me and Kila. ""What's your position on getting me some grandkids?"

"We're fine with the idea but we're avoiding it until this is all over." Kila answered as I finished my food.

"Makes sense. If you or any of the other girls get pregnant that'll leave Julio worried and anxious that you'll get hurt even more if you're carrying your child." Kestin said and I nodded not wanting to bring up that may already be a possibility.  
"That's the idea." Kila said finishing her food.

"So do you two plan to stay the night?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. We'll head back to Lastation tomorrow afternoon." Kila said. "We can just stay in my old room...Assuming you didn't do anything to it."

"We didn't. We just went in there to clean is all." Mira said. "Do try and keep it down in there if you get in the mood."

"Mom!" Kila exclaimed.

"Relax. I'm just joking...Kind of." Mira said chuckling at her daughter's reaction.

"Please do though. I sleep next door." Riria muttered.

"If you want to avoid the possibility that then sleep with Lia." Kila said crossing arms.

"Back to this topic." I sighed.

"Indeed." Kestin muttered.

 **Two Hours Later**

"I think your parents and sisters like me." I commented as I washed shampoo out of Kila's tail. Dinner finished up and we talked for a bit more before heading to get ready for bed which led us to taking a bath together in her bathroom of course with towels and we were nearly done.

"Definitely my mom and sisters. My dad kinda." Kila said as I finished.

"Your dad and I had a talk...What do you think I can do when this is all over?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Kila asked.

"I mean like should I just became an actual Guild Agent or something." I elaborated.

"Oh...I don't know." Kila said. "Why are you curious?"

"I mean...I'm gonna need something to do. I doubt I can just keep training till some other bad guy shows their face." I said.

"I guess you got a point...I don't know. Maybe just wait and see for now." Kila said. "Right now you've got enough to worry about with Kobura, Neptune possibly being pregnant...Wait till you have time to breathe."

"Good idea." I said. I wanted to keep the whole killing Kobura thing to myself and talk it over with Serene. While I'm at it I can talk to her about Rae. "Well, we're done so we should get out."

"You go on ahead. I'll be in here for a bit." Kila said.

"Okay." I said a bit curious but I wasn't gonna pry and got out.

 **A Few Minutes Later 3rd Person**

"What's she up to?" Julio wondered out loud. He glanced around the room. It was pretty simply all things considered. It was painted red with black carpeting and had a couple of black dressers with a large TV and a game console. The bed was rather big as well not to mention comfortable. Julio was wearing his typical sleeping clothes but decided against a shirt this time and was laying down although he wasn't tired.

" _Ooh about to have some fun time?"_ Julio heard Serene giggle.

" _Serene?"_ Julio thought. _"What are you doing in my head?"_

" _I wanted to check up on you."_ Serene replied. _"So, how's it been?"_

" _Okay. I've gotten stronger and I've met another Saiyan."_ Julio thought.

" _Wait? What?!"_ She exclaimed. _"That shouldn't be possible."_

" _Well it is. Her name's Rhea Kiara but she likes to be called Rae. I don't know much about her but she's definitely a Saiyan. Strong too."_ Julio thought. _"So, maybe you can look into it because if there's a possibility there are more Saiyans out there it could be a problem."_

" _Alright, is there anything else?"_ She asked.

" _Yeah...If I beat Kobura...What should I do to him? Kill him?"_ Julio asked.

" _Hmm...That's up to you."_ Serene replied. _"If you feel you can't let him go because he's too dangerous or something then do what you feel you need to do. Think about it for now but not right now and just enjoy yourself."_ She said mischievously and felt her presence leave leaving him confused about what she meant when the door to Kila's bathroom opened and out stepped Kila.

"K-Kila?" He exclaimed staring at his girlfriend who was the black lingerie he saw her try on. She didn't say a word and merely straddled him giving him a seductive smile.

"You didn't piece together what I was planning?" She questioned. "I've been wanting to do this with you since I wasn't able to when you got your arm broken."

"We're kind of in your parents house." He said.

"They sleep on the other side of the house and I gave a talk to my sisters and they're gonna spend the night watching movies in the family room which is a floor down." Kila said leaning down to press her chest against him. "Do you not want to do this?"

"I didn't say that. I'm up for it." Julio said and she smiled at that and kissed Julio who returned the kiss.

 **WARNING**

 **Alright this is where the scene starts if you don't want to read it just skip ahead to where I'll tell you can start reading.**

 **FINAL WARNING**

Julio kissed Kila at first it was soft but it soon became rough and passionate with the two kissing each other as if they were starved. Julio lightly prodded Kila's lips with her tongue and she responded by opening her mouth slightly and pressing her own tongue against Julio'sresulting in the two trying to dominate the other. Julio raised his left hand and groped Kila's breast getting a moan from his mate. They continued making out before Julio pulled away confusing Kila before she found herself on her back with Julio over her and found her bra removed revealing her large ample chest and Julio lightly pinched her nipple getting a gasp from the girl. Julio was about to use his other hand to do the same to her her other breast but remembered it was broken. Julio contemplated what to do before getting an idea and lowering his head giving it a small lick getting a louder gasp from her as he did.

"J-Julio…" She got out before Julio lightly bit it getting an even louder moan from her. Julio continued making Kila moan steadily louder and louder before letting out a whine of disappointment as Julio stopped. "Come on! Stop teasing me like th-!" She whined before she was cut off by Julio slipping his hand into her panties rubbing her vagina causing her to gasp.

"Someone's sensitive." Julio whispered into her fox ears sending shivers through her body.

"I-I can't help it." Kila said stuttering and letting out a gasp as Julio slipped a finger into her. _"H-He's so forward and dominant...Neptune was serious."_ Kila thought to herself before she gasped out as Julio began to slide his finger in and out eliciting moans from her. Julio then leaned forward and licked Kila's ears making her moan even more which got even more frequent when he began to nibble on them. For a few more minutes Julio continued when Kila let out a much louder moan and Julio felt her vagina clench around his fingers and he felt her come on his fingers so he stopped nibbling on her ears and let her come down from her orgasm. Once she did she gave Julio a sultry smile.

"I think it's my turn." Kila said seductively and soon Julio found himself on the bed with Kila pulling down his shorts and boxers to reveal his fully erect penis. "Wow...It is big." Kila said and began to gently stroke it before licking the tip sending pleasure through Julio. "That feel good?" Kila said licking it again causing Julio to moan. Kila began to run her tongue along his penis making him moan more causing some precum to come out that she licked up before she slid the tip into her mouth and sucked it gently causing him to moan slightly louder.

" _T-This feels r-really good."_ Julio thought to himself as Kila began to slowly slide more into her mouth sucking as she did causing him to moan more. Kila then began to slowly move her head up and down to get used to the size before she began to speed up sucking causing Julio to moan more frequently. Julio looked down at Kila who was bobbing her head up and down frequently and found the sight hot and gently moved his hands to her fox ears and began to scratch them getting a sound from Kila who began to speed up and use her tongue causing Julio to moan more. After a few more minutes of Kila sucking and licking his penis Julio felt himself getting close. "K-Kila I'm about to come." Julio got out between moans and Kila began to speed up more before Julio let out a groan and felt himself come and Kila was surprised by the amount that came out and found her mouth filling up with cum and began to swallow it finding it to taste salty but surprisingly good to her and soon found herself swallowing it all and lifted her head off Julio's penis giving it a few licks to get any cum that was left. Julio was panting from his orgasm and was surprised by how good it was. Kila looked at Julio's penis and saw it was still erect.

"Good you can still keep going." Kila said and slid off her panties revealing her wet pink vagina and mounted him. She moved herself above his penis and without warning Julio moved down breaking her hymen and she let out a noticeable gasp of pain alarming Julio.

"Kila!" Julio exclaimed noticing her grimacing in pain and her eyes closed. "Why did yo-" He began only for Kila to move a finger to his lips silencing him and she opened her eyes giving him a smile.

"S-Sorry I was just excited to do this with you." Kila said and began to slowly push herself up and slid down on his penis slowly to get used to him before she began to speed up moving up and down his penis letting out grunts as she did that slowly turned into moans as she began to feel pleasure.

" _This feels good...But I'm not just gonna lay here."_ Julio thought to himself and rose up surprising Kila by kissing her roughly pressing his tongue into her mouth and she responded quickly and the two began to make out fiercely while Kila rose up and down to Julio's penis. Julio raised his left hand and groped Kila's breast making her moan more into his mouth and he began to pinch and squeeze her nipple causing her to yelp and moan even more. After a few more minutes Kila let out a low moan and and Julio felt her tight vagina clench even more on his penis and let out a louder moan as she felt herself orgasm and Julio felt her come and the feeling caused Julio to let out his own moan as he felt himself ejaculate into causing Kila causing her to moan as she felt warmth began to rise into her body.

" _T-There's so much filling me up."_ Kila thought in her head as her mind began to become fuzzy in pleasure.

" _DON'T THINK WE'RE DONE HERE!"_ She heard in her head and before she could do anything she felt herself black out. Kila slumped against Julio leaving him confused before Kila sat up and got off his penis before shoving him back onto the bed.

"Kila?" Julio exclaimed and his eyes widened when he noticed a familiar sadistic glint in her eyes. "Wait...You choose now to show yourself?!" Julio exclaimed in slight fear at the sight of Kila's cruel side.

"Obviously! I wanted to wait for a moment where she was weak and couldn't interrupt me!" She growled. "Now it's my turn!"

"I don't think I can go another round." Julio said in excuse.

"You can!" Cila snapped grabbing his penis which hadn't gone limp and gave it a lick causing Julio to suppress a moan. "Now be a man and fuck me damn it or am I gonna have to make sure you can't fuck anyone else?!" She asked and Julio felt fear at that but at the same time anger.

" _Grrr...Does she think she can boss me around?"_ He thought to himself angrily before coming to a decision. "You know what? Fine but if you think I'm gonna be gentle." Julio said growling.

"I want you to be rough." She shot back. "She wants you to be rough too." She said clearly referring to Kila before she moved onto the bed and got on her hands and knees on the bed facing forward and gave her butt a wiggle. "Come on...I know you want to." She purred and Julio obliged and got on his knees before shoving his penis roughly into her vagina which still had cum in it getting a gasp from her. Julio began to thrust roughly into her causing Cila to grunt and struggle to keep her hands steady and Julio using his hand reached forward and grasped her breast from behind with his good hand to keep her steady as he kept thrusting roughly into her causing her to gasp and moan as he did. Julio leaned forward to her ear.

"This what you had in mind?" He whispered softly sending tingles through her.

"F-Fuck…" She moaned out as he began to thrust harder and began to moan even more as Julio gave her ears a lick and began to nibble on them.

"What? Weren't you so tough earlier?" Julio whispered. "What was that about me not being a man?"

"I-I…" She tried to get something out but couldn't due to how much she was moaning and how hard Julio was thrusting into her and the pleasure she was feeling was mind numbing to her. Julio was feeling a bit of a jerk right now but he couldn't let her think she's in charge for some reason.

" _Damn Saiyan instincts."_ He thought to himself as he continued to thrust into Cila. Despite how good it felt he couldn't help but feel this was wrong somehow. Before he could really question it he felt Cila's vagina clench around him and he realized he was close as well the two let out low moans of pleasure as they came. Julio felt himself coming a lot into her and felt a lot of fluid coming from Cila. Cila continued to let out moans even as she came down from her orgasm.

"I feel so full." Cila whimpered and Julio pulled his limp penis out noticing she wasn't as tight now and felt slight guilt at how rough he was with her as she collapsed on the bed face first. He noticed her cheeks were flushed from pleasure and she had a small smile on her face. She rolled onto her back and looked him in the eyes. "That was amazing…" She said in a daze.

"Thanks." Julio said with a small smile.

 **SCENE END**

 **ALRIGHT THE SCENE'S OVER! YOU'RE FREE TO START READING AGAIN!**

 **10 Minutes Later Julio's POV**

After we cleaned ourselves up a bit and put some clothes on with me just putting boxers and shorts on while Cila put on a tight fitting nightgown we curled up in her bed with Cila nuzzling up to me her head on my chest.

"...So...Enjoy yourself?" I asked and she smacked me lightly on the chest before answering.

"Yes...I'll give you some credit." She muttered before kissing me but it felt wrong and because I didn't kiss back she pulled back frowning at me. "Let me guess you feel this is cheating somehow?"

"Kinda." I muttered.

"Well, it's not. I may be a separate personality but I'm still Kila...Sort of...I know she won't have a problem with this." Cila said trying to reassure me.

"So what? I'm technically dating four girls now?" I asked.

"I guess...Look...I know I can be cruel and whatnot but...My love for you is genuine...Even more so from that experience so odds are you'll start seeing me more often." Cila muttered. "Just don't feel bad about this...Me and her are still technically the same person."

"I guess you're right...You're just being nice for now because I made you feel good aren't you?" I asked and she smacked me.

"Don't kill the moment." She growled playfully before scowling. "Great she woke up...See you again my warrior." She purred and kissed me before pulling back and falling limp before shifting.

"...Why do I feel so sore?" Kila moaned as she tried to sit up and failed causing me to feel guilt.

"Well...The other you took over and she insisted on it being rough and yeah." I muttered causing her to sigh.

"Geez...She could have said something and I would have gave control." Kila muttered.

"By the way...She brought up you wanted me to be more rough...Is that true?" I asked and she sighed again.

"Maybe a little…" She muttered nuzzling into me. "You know you can be more forceful with me right?"

"Well...Now I do but I just don't see myself being like that." I said honestly. "I was being dominant when the other you took over but that was purely my Saiyan instincts taking over making me feel the need to be rougher."

"Yeah...I can tell." She muttered. "I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine." Kila said giving me a peck.

"You know...The other you brought up she loves me and she'll be around more." This caused Kila to sigh.

"I guess it was only a matter of time she fell in love with you too and we are sharing the same body." Kila sighed. "I guess I can accept it but I can't say the same for Compa and Neptune."

"We'll see tomorrow." I said and wrapped my arm around her. "I'm exhausted and I'm sure you are too."

"Oh, yeah...Night." Kila said and passed out and I chuckled before planting a kiss on her forehead before falling asleep.

 **The Next Day**

"It was good seeing you." Mira said hugging Kila. It was about eleven and we were ready to head back to Lastation. "Be sure to visit more." She said.

"I will if I get the chance." Kila said letting go of her mom and hugging her dad. "Bye dad."

"Bye." He said and turned to me. "Do keep an eye on her."

"I will. She does the same for me anyway." I said and shook his hand.

"Bye sis." Lia and Riria said hugging their sister.

"Bye." Kila said returning their hug before stepping back. "We'll be sure to stop by if we get the chance."

"Please do. Take care." mira said giving me a quick hug before stepping back.

"Later." I said and we flew off towards Lastation.

"I called ahead and they said they'll be heading to Chian's. They've managed to finish up most of the work and they're taking a much needed break." Kila said.

"Good. Noire's been working really hard. She could use the break." I commented. "Come on. Let's not keep them waiting." I said and sped up with her following behind.

 **Several Minutes Later**

"Hey Chian!" I called out as we landed outside the factory and spotted Chian who was about to head inside her cafeteria.

"Oh, you two are back. How are you doing?" She asked.

"Good. They inside?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've got something to give them." Chian said showing a very familiar item.

"A Key Fragment?" Kila and I said in unison.

"Yep. I'll explain inside." Chian said and went inside with us following where we found the others sitting in chairs resting. Noire in particular looked exhausted. The only one who wasn't was Rae.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey." They sounded tired except for Rae.

"You guys sound tired." I commented. "But I bet what Chian's got will wake you right up." I said and Chian showed them the Key Fragment which caused everyone to snap right to their feet.

"The Key Fragment?! Where'd you get that Chian?" IF exclaimed.

"We found it in the wreckage from that robot you four destroyed." Chian explained. "From what we could tell Ganache used it as the power source ."

"I thought for sure Arbore had it." Neptune said taking it. "Since we got this...That means its Histy time!"

"Indeed it is." A heavenly voice spoke up shocking those who hadn't heard her before.

"You're Histoire?" Noire said in surprise.

"Yes. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Noire." Histoire said pleasantly.

"Likewise." Noire said.

"Bad news Histy...Arfoire copied Noire's power." Neptune said.

"That means she wields the power of three goddesses...You must release me before she takes Neptune's power." Histoire said.

"Well where are you?" I asked.

"In Planeptune." She answered.

"Where in Planeptune?" Compa asked.

"I'm sorry but I do not know the exact location." Histoire said apologetically.

"Well finally time to return to Planeptune then." IF said.

"It has been a while huh." Kila said.

"So do we have any clues where?" Marvy asked.

"Unfortunately, nona as of current." MAGES. said.

"Well we'll just have to search all over." Jared said.

"Is that really the best approach?" Alex asked.

"Well we have no clues so we don't really have an option." I said. "Besides, it'll work out. It always has so far."

"The power of the main characters." Neptune said with a grin.

"I'm not sure if you're just being positive or happy-go-lucky." Noire muttered.

"I think it's quite nice." Vert said.

"I agree. It's better than being negative." Blanc said.

"Yep. Being negative about things never did anyone good." Rae said.

"When do we plan on heading to Planeptune?" Noire asked.

"We can head over tomorrow. All of you seem to be exhausted." I said noticing that despite the initial excitement of the current situation they were showing signs of being tired. "We'll take the day to rest and then head over early tomorrow to get set up in Compa's apartment...Actually some of us may want to get rooms in a hotel because there's no way we'll all fit in the apartment." I said upon noticing the size of our group. All together there was twelve of us thirteen if we counted Purin...Where was she? Oh yeah I dropped her off with my parents a couple of days ago. Maybe I should leave her there since things are gonna be crazy soon.

"I agree. My apartment isn't made to house this much people." Compa said sweat dropping.

"So do we all agree with Julio's idea?" Noire asked and everyone nodded except me. "Good...I could use something to eat."

"Same." Everyone but me and Kila said.

"We ate before we left." Kila said and I nodded. Chian went to go get something to eat for the group and Noire and Vert went to help. We took seats with me sitting with Jared and Alex while Kila went to sit with Compa and Neptune likely to inform them of Cila and probably last night. Rae, Blanc, MAGES. and Marvy sat together and struck up a conversation with the usually quiet CPU.

"By the way how'd it go?" Jared asked.

"Pretty well." I answered. "Her mom and sisters like me and I think her dad somewhat likes me and I'll take that over not liking me anytime."

"So...Anything happen?" Jared asked looking at me with a grin.

"...No comment." I said not wanting to talk about it.

"Kila does look like she's walking a bit werd today…" Alex muttered and glanced at Kila and I glanced over noticing Compa and Neptune's eyes widening and turning to look at me causing me to avoid their gazes. I'll deal with that later.

"Geez you two went at it that hard?" Jared questioned.

"We are not having this discussion." I said firmly. "I'm gonna have to deal with Compa and Neptune later."

"Fine. So...Us finding this Histoire lady means that we're getting closer to finishing this whole save the world thing huh?" Jared asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. Once we free her all that's left is stopping Arfoire and Kobura." I said. "Of course the last one is gonna be tough but I feel confident we can pull it off."

"By the way...I never brought this up but at one point I swore I heard you mention something about a Super Saiyan." Alex said and I froze. I remembered that I had a talk with Yen about that. We were discussing ways I could attain it and had come up with nothing.

"Well...It's a transformation Saiyans have." I said.

"Like...That Ape?" Jared asked warily.

"No. It's different. It alters my appearance but not like with the Great Ape." I assured him. "Anyways, the only reason I haven't been able to access it yet is...Well I basically need an extreme moment of anger to transform and I haven't had a moment like that yet...If I can transform I can definitely beat Kobura."

"Is it that strong?" Alex asked.

"Definitely. It multiplies my power by fifty and without anywhere near as much strain as the Kaioken." I said and they looked amazed.

"Well let's get you angry." Jared said.

"The level of anger needed is not one you guys can force out of me." I said with absolute certainty. "The level of anger necessary...I'm certain the only thing that can push me that far would be seeing you guys get hurt or worse."

"Wait like...Death?" Alex asked and I nodded.

"So yeah. Not an option." I said. "Maybe I'll find a way without that but we'll have to wait and see."

"Yeah...Anyways, Super Saiyan is something that if me or Rae can attain we can win for sure." I said. "I'm gonna have a talk with her about that later."

"It would be a good idea to let her know in case she can pull it off." Alex said and Chian, Vert, and Noire walked out with food. "But first time to eat."

 **Much Later at Night**

"So...You two had went at it." Neptune said a light blush on her face. We were in the hotel room after we spent some time at Chian's and went around Lastation checking if there were any problems. Now we were here discussing the event of last night.

"Yeah." Kila and I said sheepishly.

"And now we have that scary version of Kila who likes Crim-Crim now." Compa said.

"Indeed." Cila spoke up. "Hope you two will like having me around more." She said winking before letting Kila take back over.

"Yeah that's basically the situation." I said slightly awkward.

"So, when's my turn?" Compa asked innocently and I sputtered.

"Um...Probably not for a while if the author's notes are anything to go by." I answered blushing.

"I can wait. Things are gonna be pretty busy soon anyway." Compa said smiling and although I could tell she was genuine I could tell there was a bit of resentment and I felt guilty since lately I really hadn't been giving her a lot of attention.

"Right...Anyways, we should get to bed. Noire'll be pissed if we wake up late." I said.

"Yeah...It's Compa's turn right?" Neptune said. "Compa slept with Iffy on the day she was supposed to share the bed with Crimy if I remember."

"Yeah." Kila said. "Come on Neptune time for some snuggles with me." Kila teased and dragged Neptune to the bed where the two quickly fell asleep under the blankets cuddled up to each other.

"Those two fall asleep easy." I commented.

"Yessy...But you're not one to talk." Compa said with a giggle as she went to the bed after switching off the lights but leaving the lamp on the counter. I joined her and she snuggled up to me after switching the lamp off.

"Night Crim-Crim." She whispered but I spoke up.

"Um actually can we wait a bit...I want to talk." I said quietly to not disturb the two sleeping and she nodded and I took in a breath before speaking. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked.

"I know you're a upset with me because I haven't given you a lot of attention lately." I said and she fell silent. "I really should be giving you just as much especially since you were the first girl I fell in love with here ."

"It's okay...I know it can be hard at times with all of us." Compa said. "But I'd be lying if I said I'm not jealous that everyone's managed to share a special moment with you."

"I know...I promise to make that moment between us special when we get there." I said grasping her soft hand. "I mean it."

"I know you do." She replied before kissing me softly on the lips for a bit. "Good night Crim-Crim." She said and nuzzled close to me and getting comfortable before falling asleep. I gave her hand a squeeze before I drifted off myself.

 **Two Days Later Planeptune**

"And so begins the 128th Where's Histy Summit!" Neptune said dramatically from her seat which was my lap as we all sat in Compa's apartment. Compa clapped politely.

"Alright, has anyone found anything?" IF asked.

"Nope." Neptune said cheerfully.

"I didn't expect anything from you." IF sighed.

"I got nothing." I said.

"Same here." Kila said.

"Ditto." Noire and Compa said together.

"I've asked Ran-Ran to help, but nothing has been found." Vert said.

"I didn't find anything." Blanc said.

"Me too." Rae said.

"Similar to my search for Doc P, I have not found anything." MAGES. said apologetically.

"Nothing from me." Marvy said.

"Same." Alex and Jared said.

"I've asked Otome-chan but nothing at all." IF sighed.

"So we all got nothing...Histy should've given us a hint." I said and began to think when I realized something. "We could ask the Basilicom for help."

"They would know more than anyone about Planeptune." Vert commented.

"Oh, yeah. Why didn't I come up with that?" Neptune muttered.

"You're supposed to be the CPU." Blanc muttered.

"Let's just get to the Basilicom." I said before they could start arguing which could take hours.

 **Several Minutes Later 3rd Person**

"Hello?" Neptune called out as the group entered the Basilicom and a staff member who was very familiar came over.

"Yes how can I- Oh! You're that loli cute girl from before." The man said causing Julio to feel a bit of a need to be on guard.

"Oh, you remember me?" Neptune said unfazed.

"Of course. A loli-child like you is a treasure of the world." The man said and Julio sweatdropped. "How may I be of assistance today, Ne?"

"...Did my name just get obliterated?" Neptune asked and Julio stiffled his laughter but Neptune noticed getting a betrayed look on her face.

"You'll just be called N at this right." IF said trying not to laugh.

"We have a question on the dungeons around Planeptune." Compa said.

"Dungeons? Doesn't seem like the kind of question cute girls like you would ask." He commented and gestured to Julio. "Him would be unsurprising. He comes off as the type who enjoys fighting tough opponents no matter what they are." Julio blinked at that since it was spot on.

"Is there like a super rare, hidden dungeon around here?" Neptune asked.

"A super rare hidden dungeon you say?" He muttered in thought.

"Like one not made public by the Basilicom or like ruins." IF said adding more details about the dungeons.

"Hm, well I heard from my sister's boss's husband's friend…" The man began.

"Brother's...Husband?" Vert muttered interested and Julio sighed knowing how into yaoi she is. She had tried to get him to do something with Jared yesterday but the two ran away.

"Lore has it that there is a dungeon where the heroes Quartet trained eons ago." The man said causing Julio to become interested. This was the first he'd heard of the heroes Quartet.

"That sounds super dungeon-y! Where's this dungeon?" Neptune asked excited.

"This is all from lore, so there's no precise location." The man said apologetically.

"Just when I thought we had a leave." Neptune sighed.

"Actually, we have something to work off now." Kila said.

"Indeed. If we can unravel the lore we may find a strong lead." Blanc said.

"Alright, so let's split up and find what we can." IF said.

"Thanks Mr. Basilicom Guy!" Neptune said gratefully as the group left.

 **Later**

"Hmm...Where should we look?" Neptune muttered as she walked beside Julio. Everyone else had splitten up to search in their own way leaving the two alone...Mostly so Julio could make sure Neptune didn't slack off when she got bored.

"We can ask other people." I said and noticed a girl with red hair that looked familiar. "Hey isn't that Falcom?"

"Oh, wow it is!" Neptune said noticing the girl. "We haven't seen her since we first went to Lastation. Let's go say hi!" Neptune said racing to the girl with Julio following. The adventurer turned and noticed Neptune and Julio causing a smile to spread across her face.

"Neptune? It's good to see you." Falcom said with a grin before turning to Julio. "You're Julio right?"

"Yep." Julio said. "How've you been?"

"Good. I've been on a few adventures here and there." Falcom answered.

"Well we know all about adventures." Neptune said nudging Julio. "Anyways, we have something we need to ask you."  
"I'll try my best to answer it if I can." Falcom said.

"Thanks. It's about the heroes Quartet. Supposedly there's a dungeon out there where they trained and we're trying to find it. Do you have any ideas where it could be?" Julio asked.

"Sadly no. I've heart of the Quartet but the dungeon I'm afraid I have no idea. Sorry." Falcom said apologetically.

"It's alright." Neptune said.

"Well I can at least give you some advice that could help. You'd be surprised how often thigs are found close to home." Falcom said.

"So basically it's a retrace our steps kind of thing?" Julio asked.

"Yep. It can be tiring, but it may lead you to a new path." Falcom said.

"Thanks for the advice. We're gonna go see if there's more we can find out." Neptune said.

"Okay. See ya." Falcom said and the two walked off.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"It's a nice day today nyu...I feel like trouble is coming." A familiar girl said.

"Hey Puchiko!" The girl heard and turned to see Neptune coming towards her.

"And here's the trouble." Broccoli muttered.

"Neptune slow it down." She heard and spotted an unfamiliar male following the hyperactive CPU.

"Hm?" Broccoli muttered confused at the sight of the male.

"Hey Puchiko! How've you been?" Neptune said as Julio caught up.

"It's Broccoli not Puchiko, nyu!" Broccoli said annoyed.

"Oh, your names Broccoli. Nice to meet you. I'm Julio." Julio said introducing himself politely.

"At least one of you is polite, nyu." Broccoli said. "Nice to meet you."

"Can we ask you a question?" Julio asked.

"Okay, nyu." Broccoli said.

"Have you heard of the heroes Quartet?" Julio asked.

"I haven't, nyu. Sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine. It's possible it doesn't actually exist." Julio said.

"Hmm...Here take this, nyu." Broccoli said handing Neptune a branch. "If you throw that on the ground it'll point you to the right path."

"Wow thanks!" Neptune said.

"No problem, nyu. I have to go now. See you later, nyu." Broccoli said before bouncing away.

"Isn't Puchiko the cutest?" Neptune cooed.

"I'll admit she's adorable." Julio said simply. He'd say more but he didn't want to say he found her cuter than Neptune otherwise he's sleeping in the dog house. "C'mon let's get back to searching."

 **Several Minutes Later**

"Hey...Is that?" Julio muttered spotting two familiar people. "Hey! Tekken! Core!" Julio called out and the two turned around and noticed the Saiyan and went over to him. "I haven't seen you guys in a while."

"We know. We've been doing our own training is all." Core said.

"I can tell. You two are a lot stronger." Julio said. "What brought you two to Planeptune?"

"We were actually looking for you. Jared called and told us the situation so we decided let's meet up with you guys and help." Tekken said.

"Really? That's great! The more help the better." Julio said. "By the way do you guys know anything about the heroes Quarter? We're trying to find a dungeon they trained in."

"No. I don't know anything." Tekken said.

"I know the story but nothing about where a dungeon could be." Core said.  
"Well, let's go. Neptune went to find the others." Julio said.

"Oh, yeah. Jared told us about you and Neptune hooking up." Core said.

"Did he now?" Julio said not really bothered. "I can tell you two got together as well." He said gesturing to the two holding hands.

"Oh, yeah. We got together last month." Core said while Tekken was blushing.

"Congrats." Julio said with a grin. "Come on let's get going. I don't want them to complain about me being late."

 **Several More Minutes Later**

"So did anyone find anything?" IF said once we all gathered outside of the Basilicom.

"I looked in the library but couldn't figure anything out." Blanc said.

"I went with her and had the same luck." Rae said.

"I looked up lore online but couldn't find anything." Vert said.

"I've found nothing that helps." Noire said. Everyone had similar results of finding nothing that could help find the dungeon.

"Anybody got any ideas?" IF asked.

"WellI got I got this." Neptune said showing the branch she got from Broccoli. "It apparently points you in the right direction if you throw it on the ground...Should I try it?"

"Sure. Not like we have any other idea." IF said and Neptune raised the branch and gave it a toss causing it to clatter to the ground and point to a very familiar park.

"Hey isn't that the park with the dungeon where we fought Arfoire for the first time?" Julio asked.

"Yeah it is." IF said.

"Alright then let's go." Julio said. "No harm in checking it out."

"Yep. Let's get going." Neptune said.

"Alright. Who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky." Noire said and the party walked towards the park.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Wow. This is quite the crater." Blanc said in surprise as the group stood near the crater where Neptune landed.

"Yep. This is where I landed and the first place we searched for clues to my identity." Neptune said.

"Yessy. I found Nep-Nep here and brought her to my apartment. It's a special memory." Compa said happily.

"Oh? What are you guys doing here?" They heard and turned to see CC2.

"Hey! Its CC2!" Neptune said excited. "How've you been? What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing good. I'm here to keep an eye out for suspicious activity." CC2 answered.

"Well, we're not here doing anything suspicious. We're just gonna have a look around." Neptune said.

"Well good luck with whatever you're finding." CC2 said walking off.

"Alright, let's head to the dungeon entrance." IF said leading the way.

 **Several Minutes Later**

"We've been walking around for a while now but nothing so far." Noire commented. They were nearing the point where the path split off to a dead end.

"Well there's no guarantees anything's here after all." IF said when Julio paused at the split in the roads and stared at where the dead end was. "What? That's a dead end isn't it?"

"I sense something down there...I'm not sure what but there's something there." Julio said before walking forward. The group looked at each other and followed the Saiyan. He paused at a large stone wall. "Hey guys there's a breeze coming through here."

"What?" IF exclaimed and the group walked forward and felt a breeze from the wall. "There is."

"Hmm…" Blanc walked forward and went through the wall.

"This wall's an illusion!" Vert exclaimed.

"This must be the place." Julio said. "I can sense a weird power further in."

"Then let's go and save Histy!" Neptune said and the group raced in going through the illusion and down a path for a few minutes before finding themselves in a large dungeon that looked futuristic.

"Wow." Julio said. "This place looks pretty cool...Alright let's see if we can find Histy around here." The group walked forward before spotting a small floating book in the distance.

"Is that her?" Compa asked.

"It should be. Histoire said she was sealed in a tome...Sure as hell looks like one to me." Julio said.

"You're right about that." A familiar old haggy voice said. "Excuse me?!" Arfoire said glaring.

 **I'm not taking it back**

"Grrr." Arfoire growled and looked at the party.

"Oh hey...Should have figured you'd be here." Julio said sighing.

"Yeah it was dead obvious what our plan was." Noire said.

"Indeed. Now-" Arfoire began.

"Okay let's cut to the point. What do you have to keep us occupied while you deal with Neptune and the others." Julio said annoyed. "Is it a machine? Kobura? Or something new?"

"Hmph. Take the fun out of it why don't you?" Arfoire muttered. "Very well. It's something new." She said snapping her fingers and red sphere shot down and covered Julio, Rae, Alex, Jared, Kila, and Core.

"The hell?" Julio exclaimed before red lightning crackled inside and zapped all of them causing them to scream in agony for a few minutes before the bubbles disappeared leaving the six of them on their knees panting but conscious. "What happened?" Julio groaned and rose to his feet trying to form a ki blast but found he couldn't. "No way."

"Yes. I managed to seal away those pesky ki abilities from all of you." Arfoire said triumphantly. "Now you have to rely on fighting without them."

"Cheap." Julio grumbled and drew his swords. "Oh well. It's a good thing I can fight just fine without them."

"Maybe but let's see shall we?" Arfoire said with a grin as the group staed Arfoire down.

 **AN: Managed to get this done like I said. Now I have to get started on the next chapter for my Yugioh story since I skipped it for this story for whatever reason.**

 **First off...Thanks to everyone who's given me support. It's helped a lot. Things are going fine so far so don't worry about me.**

 **Now let's get to the reviews.**

 **FoxMan888: Thanks for the review and the support. Glad you liked the chapter.**

 **Dragonsaiyanblue: Thanks for the review and the support it means a lot. I went somewhat with the idea for Kila's parents but didn't want to put too much focus on them just yet. They'll show up later again. I like the ideas you've given especially the one with Nepgear and Neptune. You'll see how the arcs go in the future and how my OCs will shape up against the actual canon characters.**

 **Keybladelight: Thanks for the review I appreciate it. I'll answer those questions soon enough and I will confirm that Julio will eventually learn how to use Dragon Fist.**

 **Db super fan: Thanks for the review it means a lot. Yep I had a lot of fun with having Julio and Rae go at it. As for Kila...Yeah it was not gentle. Don't worry about Compa it would go against Julio's character to hurt her. As for Noire and Jared. I have something to announce soon. Julio will eventually get some permanent combat clothes but that's a secret.**

 **Omar Zeraka: Thanks for the review and the support it means a lot to me. I get what you ean about being unable to wait at times especially when it takes a while. I don't plan on making this a H-Scene heavy series especially since I do believe that those type of moments are meant to be special. I will only have them when I feel it's a good time for it and I plan on only having one per girl in the harem so there's only one more and that won't be for a while since things will be hitting the fan next chapter and onwards.**

 **Joku: Thanks for the review and words of encouragement. I promise these events won't make me stop writing. The only thing that will make me stop is if I lose motivation which has yet to happen and likely won't since my love for both the series that I'm using in this fic is still going strong.**

 **Eliza21: Thanks for the reviews. I'll think about giving Vert a sister but I can't guarantee anything.**

 **Alright now that those are done I have an announcement. When I finish this story I will officially be starting up a Fate Fic since I've come up with an idea I can use for the story and I will be making a sort of sequel story to this that will cover events leading up to Rebirth 2. It will feature a series of one shots that show their lives after this story, their relationships like Julio and his harem and the relationships my other OCs have started, the birth of the CPU Candidates, and even a couple of special fights. It won't be long maybe ten chapters at the most but it will just be a fun slice of life type of fic.**

 **I have nothing else to say right now so I'm just gonna do the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, ideas, and suggestions for the future of the story. Any questions you have I'll likely answer with a PM. Criticism is accepted but flames are not.**

 _ **Cue Dragon Ball Super Next Episode Preview: Limit Break x Survivor Vers.**_

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Hey guys Julio here! Things aren't good. With the temporary seal on our ki based attacks along with a good amount of my power we're struggling to overcome this new machine! In the end we lose and Neptune's forced to make a bad decision! Can we stop Arfoire? Is Neptune gonna be alright? Find out next time on: Rise of Overlord Momus and Histoire! Don't miss it!**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 35: Rise of Overlord Momus and Histoire!  
AN: Hey guys back with another chapter and the completion of this arc leaving two more arcs! Hope you enjoy this chapter and without further wait let's get right into it.**

 **Bold=Author  
** _Italics=Thinking  
_ Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **3rd Person**

"Now smash them!" Arfoire shouted and the CPUs immediately transformed to HDD with those who could activating Awakening as the monster (Which resembled that of a hydra with nine heads) rushed towards them. It swung at Julio who rolled underneath it slashing its arm as he did with Jared hitting it with fire balls only for it to be left completely unfazed. It swung at Core who avoided the blow only for him to be smacked away by its other arm sending him back but it left the monster open for Tekken to punch it in revenge sending it back and Neptune and Noire to slash it rapidly but doing nothing to it.

"This thing can take hits." Julio said as he slashed its back and flipped back when it attempted to hit him. "Anyone got anything to mess this thing up?"

"Nope." Rae shouted as she smacked it with the Power Pole.

"I wish." IF called out as she dodged a fireball from the monster. MAGES. sent a fireball that collided with the monster who roared.

"Kila? Don't you have another source of energy you can use?" Julio asked his mate who nodded.

"I do but she knew this and sealed those powers as well." Kila called back.

"Damn." Julio said and narrowly avoided a swing only to be nailed by a fire ball causing an explosion that sent Julio flying back. "Shit!" He swore as he slammed against a wall banging his head pretty bad disorienting the Saiyan who groaned.

"Crimy!" Neptune called out in worry.

"I'm okay." Julio said sitting up and grabbing his swords. "Really wish I could use ki to boost myself and smash this thing." He muttered as he rushed back to the fight where Blanc was trying to smash the machine only for her to get smacked away. Vert fired a spear that the monster dodged and fired a fire blast that knocked her onto the ground. Marvy tried to slash it only for it tank it and smack her away and attempt to bite her only for Julio to slash its back drawing its attention and allowing Neptune to slash it only for it slash at her with its claws knocking her onto the ground. "Neptune!"

"I'm fine." Neptune said getting up as Julio slashed it rapidly and moved away cursing as it almost crushed him. He rolled out of the way to dodge a few fireballs and cut through several more but failed to stop the next fireball that slammed into his chest causing him to skid back and quickly patted out the flames on his shirt.

"This is rough." He said pausing to take a breath as Compa sent out a Compa Love Heart that caused it to roar and Kila to stab it with her knives to draw its attention. Tekken rushed forward and punched it rapidly with extreme force and it to roar in anger and smack her away with its tail. Rae used her power pole to smack it rapidly but it simply roared in annoyance and fired a stream of hot flames that she used her power pole to blow away by spinning it rapidly creating heavy winds blowing it away.

"Everyone! We need to all gang up on it!" Noire called out as Julio avoided a snap from the monster. "Hit it with your best skill!"  
"I don't have a good one!" Julio shouted dodging a tail swing and with a yell sliced it off causing it to scream in pain. "I never focused on learning those!"

"Why?!" Noire shouted as Julio ducked under a fireball.

"I don't know!" Julio shouted. "I'll distract it. You guys hit it!" He said stabbing an eye on one of the monster's heads drawing its attention and channeling electricity into it causing it to roar and fling him away. Arfoire hearing the plan spoke up.

"Oh no you don't!" She shouted. "End them now!" The hydra roared and send a massive surge of flames that swept across the field and caused a massive explosion blasting everyone back and onto their backs where they groaned.

"The hell? Why's it so strong?!" Blanc snarled as she rose up groaning.

"I did combine it some of the power I'd stolen from you." Arfoire said smirking.

"What?!" Noire exclaimed getting to her feet. "How is that possible?"

"Don't be so surprised. I did create the discs after all." Arfoire stated. "Also, it can do this." The Hydra roared and a blue pulse shot across the area and those in HDD went back to normal.

"It can shut off our HDD?!" Neptune said in shock.

"And things just got tougher." Julio said getting to his feet. He glanced at everyone and realized they weren't doing to well. The blast was more powerful than he thought. The only ones who were fine were him, Kila, and Rae. _"This is really bad."_ Julio thought to himself. _"Can't use ki to boost my power and everyone else can't use their full power either except those with Awakening."_

"Crim-Crim watch out!" Compa cried out and Julio's eyes widened as chains shot out a bound the Saiyan forcing him onto his knees and when he strained against them they crackled briefly and shocked him causing him to cry out in agony that stopped causing him to slump against the chains gasping.

"Should have kept your guard up." Arfoire gloated having summoned the chains and when Rae began to rush forward towards her he was shocked again with even more power. "Ah ah ah. Try something and I'll shock him again. He may be tough but I'm certain a few very intense shocks would be too much for his heart to handle. Besides, you'd have to get through him." She said gesturing to the monster who snarled. "Now, I will offer a deal. Neptune, allow me to absorb your powers and I will let you all go."

"Don't do it!" Noire said. "Just run!"

"She can't get your power!" Vert said getting up. Everyone else let out sounds of agreement and got up.

"But-" Neptune began only for Julio to speak up.

"Just go." Julio said and her eyes widened as she looked at the Saiyan. "They're right. She can't get your power."

"Looks like you need a little more incentive." Arfoire said coldly and the chains crackled once more and shocked Julio again causing him to scream in greater agony.

"Crim-Crim/Julio!" Compa and Kila cried out as Arfoire amplified the power more making Julio's screams of agony worse. Neptune had her hands to her head before removing them and speaking.

"OKAY!" Neptune shouted and Arfoire smirked and the electricity stopped and Julio to slump against the chains barely conscious smoking with his clothes charred and parts of his skin blackened.

"Good." Arfoire said and Neptune moved forward and when the others tried to stop her the monster stopped in front of them snarling. Arfoire raised her spear and it glowed. "I won't just take a bit of your power. I'll take it all!" She shouted and the spear glowed and a dark purple glow surrounded Neptune causing her to cry out in pain before the glow faded and she fell back.

"Nep-Nep!" Compa cried out.

"I-I don't sense the power of a CPU from her." Rae said and everyone's eyes widened.

"Damn it! You idiot." Blanc cried out.

"YES! I've finally done it! I've gotten all four Goddesses powers!" Arfoire said laughing.

"There. Now keep your end of the promise." Neptune said and Arfoire simply smirked at her.

"Oh? Why would I keep such a promise?" Arfoire asked mockingly.

"No fair! You promised." Neptune cried out.

"Cry out all you want. It's just music to my ears." Arfoire said walking over to the book at the back of the room. "Now, Histoire...I am now the True Goddess and I'll be taking your power for my own!"

"You cannot. You having the power of all the Goddesses doesn't give you the means to wield take my power!" Histoire spoke up.

"True. I can't take it but I can force them out!" Arfoire said grinning.

"That is impossible!" Histoire said.

"On the contrary! That is why I've been preparing all this time!" Arfoire shouted and raised her spear causing the tome to glow dark purple. "Now, Histoire! With the vestiges of people's fear, create Overlord Momus!" Histoire let out a scream of pain and the monster in front of the girls began to glow and snarl as it began to grow in size and change in shape.

"W-What's going on?" Compa asked in fear before remembering Julio and running over to him with Kila following. Kila used her knife to cut the chains and free Julio who fell forward and would have hit the ground if it weren't for the two catching him. "We got you Crim-Crim." She muttered and the two moved the teen who had fallen unconscious away from the fight as the monster finished transforming. It was even bigger than before nearly the size of the dungeon. It was no longer a hydra like monster this time looking like that of a large sphinx like monster with an orange body and four large legs on the bottom part but the top had two large arms and a very ugly appearance.

"What the hell is that?!" Kila exclaimed. "I thought Momus was made up!"

"He was but with the power of Histoire I created him through the power of the people's fears and belief in him." Arfoire said smirking and everyone looked shocked. "What? You didn't know Histoire had the ability to control reality?"

"If Histy's that powerful...Sneaky, Sneaky." Compa said quietly and began to quietly sneak around towards Arfoire.

"Compa?" Kila whispered and upon putting two and two together nodded. IF noticed the nurse in training sneaking.

"I see." IF muttered.

"Now, let the massacre begin." Arfoire said grinning.

"Talk about pathetic." Kila said and Arfoire turned towards her. "The only reason you're able to win is because you sealed our powers and have that monster."

"Excuse me?!" Arfoire snarled. "I am now a god!"

"Sneaky, sneaky." Compa muttered sneaking close.

"If you believe so, I suppose." Blanc said catching on.

"Of course, you're the only one here who believes that." MAGES. added.

"Sneaky, sneaky." Compa said a little aggressively as she got close. "Almost there."

"How dare you?!" Arfoire shouted in rage. "I'll kill you both first!"

"Now!" Compa shouted snatching the book away from Arfoire who looked shocked.

"What?! You little-!" Arfoire snapped causing Compa to eep.

"Bye bye!" Compa said sprinting back over to the group.

"Nice job Compa." Kila said grinning at her.

"That was scary." Compa said shaking as she held Histy.

"I know but you did great." Kila said pecking the nurse on the cheek causing her to blush.

"I had to do something. Nep-Nep tried to help us and Arfoire hurt Crim-Crim really badly." Compa said looking at the Saiyan who still unconscious and barely breathing.

"We're glad you did. Now that we have Histoire we can win so let's escape." Vert said.

"What makes you think I'd let you escape?!" Arfoire shouted in anger causing them to tense. Unknown to them Histoire's tome began to glow blue and the glow went over to Julio drawing Compa and Kila's attention whose eyes widened. "Now Momus obliterate them!" Arfoire declared and Momus charged up a large purple sphere of dark energy and fired it towards the group who braced themselves when a red barrier of energy blocked the attack causing a massive explosion that shook the dungeon. They turned around to see Julio standing with a smirk on his face. "How?! Your powers are sealed!"

"Thanks for the save Histy." Julio said simply drawing everyone's attention to the book.

"It's no problem." Histoire said.

"What did you do?" Kila asked.

"I used some of my power to heal and remove the seal on Julio's power." Histoire said. "It's a good thing I did. He was quite close to death."

"Glad I was…" Julio muttered as a red aura surrounded him. "Me healing from that...Has given me quite the boost." Julio said with a grin as he clenched his fist in front of him.

"He's right...He's way stronger than before!" Rae said in awe.

"Grrr...It doesn't matter! Overlord Momus will kill you!" Arfoire shouted.

"Let's test that." Julio said and rushed forward towards Momus who roared. Julio let out a yell ad punched it back before kicking it sending it sliding back. Momus then fired a purple beam that Julio deflected. "Not impressed!" Julio said slamming his fist into it sending it skidding back. "I expected more from an Overlord!" Julio roared as he began to pummel it with rapid punches and kicks causing heavy shockwaves before roundhousing it into the wall before flipping back and cupping his hands to the side. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" Julio roared firing the blue beam that engulfed the monster and caused an explosion that shook the dungeon. The smoke cleared and Momus was gone.

"He killed that so called Overlord easy!" Neptune cheered.

"Talk about pathetic." Noire said smirking.

"Do you really think so?" Arfoire asked and the area distorted and Momus appeared roaring causing everyone to look shocked.

"Okay what the fuck?!" Julio shouted in shock. "I obliterated it!"

"Don't tell me." Vert muttered.

"What? You know what's wrong?" Kila asked.

"She said she created Momus through the fear and belief of the people...In other words so long as people believe in it…" Vert began.

"We can't kill it." Noire finished.

"Well, that's bull." Jared muttered.

"Guess we only have one option." Julio said. "Everyone look away!" Julio shouted and everyone followed his directions quickly before Julio used the Solar Flare to blind Arfoire and Momus. "Let's get out of here!" He shouted and the group ran.

"Damn it!" Arfoire shouted. "Grr...No matter. I've created Momus and I've rendered Neptune useless. This is a victory."

"Barely." A familiar voice said and Kobura appeared behind Arfoire through a green portal. "You are lucky the boy didn't consider killing you while you and Momus were blinded."

"That boy doesn't have the heart to do so." She stated.

"Unless he's pushed far enough." Kobura stated. "He's the type who will do what it takes to protect those he loves."

"Perhaps. Is your part done?" Arfoire asked.

"Yes. I've readied the forces. We'll have them ready by tomorrow." Kobura said.

"Excellent. Now, we can begin our plan." Arfoire said. "And you can have your battle with the boy."

"Do keep in mind I will not begin my battle seriously until I'm certain the CPUs cannot defeat you and this monster." Kobura said looking a Momus with distaste.

"Do you dislike Momus?" Arfoire asked.

"Of course. It's weak and relies completely on the fears of people. The only reason it's a even a threat is its inability to be killed." Kobura said coldly.

"Well we shall see I suppose." Arfoire said.

 **With the Group Compa's Apartment**

"That sucked." Julio commented as the group processed what's gone down.

"Putting it lightly." IF muttered. "I can't believe you did that Nep."

"I'm sorry." Neptune muttered dejectedly clearly sad.

"After all we said to not get your power taken." Vert said.

"Hey, it's thanks to her doing that we're alive and we have Histoire here." Julio said gesturing to the tome in Compa's arms. "Now, how do we free you Histy?"

"Easy. Just put the Key Fragments together and use them to remove the lock on my tome." Histoire said and the group placed the fragments on Compa's table.

"Oh, these do look like they'd make a key." Kila said looking at them closely and the group began to put them together before making it into a large key that looked like a perfect fit for the lock on the tome.

"Alright, let's free Histy." Neptune said. "Since Compa was really brave and got her she should do the honors."

"I agree." Rae said and everyone nodded and Compa took the key and placed it into the lock and turned it causing the lock to click and a light occured as the book opened which cleared revealing a young very cute girl around 3'10 sitting on the book. She had fair skin with blue eyes and blonde hair. Her hair was put up in pigtails with a white, black, and blue head piece and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. She wore a loose purple dress with spiked lining with gold accents and a loose green tie and white shoes. She had wings that resembled that of a butterfly.

"Hello, everyone. I am Histoire or what everyone calls me Histy." The girl said smiling cutely.

"You're adorable." Julio said smiling at how cute she is.

"Thank you, Julio." Histoire said giving him a kind smile. "I must say it's a pleasure to meet you all in person."

"Same to you." Neptune said.

"Since you're here that means you can stop that monster and Arfoire right?" IF asked and Histoire gained a sad look.

"I'm sorry but I cannot. The belief of the people that he exists prevents me from being able to do anything to it. Besides, a good deal of my power was used to create it and I had to use more to save Julio from death." Histoire said and everyone looked disappointed at that.

"Well, guess it wouldn't be that easy." Julio said. "Since you're here how about you give us some background on you are and that hag?"

"Yeah, I'm curious about who Arfoire is." Blanc said and everyone looked at Histoire.

"Very well. I am a tome created by the former Goddess." Histoire explained. "She would later move on to create you four with the remainder of her power." Histoire said to the CPUs. "You four were to watch over the land in her place and I would assist you and record Gamindustri's history."

"So, that's how I was born." Neptune said.

"I am quite surprised." Vert said with Noire and Blanc nodding in agreement.

"Wait you guys never knew?" IF asked.

"No. As far as my memory serves we were in battle with each other for quite a while." Vert said.

"Come to think of it...I kind of remember us having a mother that raised us." Noire muttered.

"Oh you mean Arfoire?" Histoire said and everyone fell silent.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted except for Julio and Rae though they looked shocked.

"OW!" Kila screamed holding her ears. "Could you be any louder?"

"Well, what do you expect finding out something like this?" Neptune asked panicked. "Arfoire is our mother?!"

"That can't be!" Noire said just as panicked.

"Yes. There must be a mistake." Vert said.

"My DNA is denying it!" Blanc said in denial.

"Please calm down. Arfoire is not your mother. She simply raised you." Histoire said causing the four to sigh in relief.

"That's a relief...Why did she raise us?" Neptune asked.

"Well, are you aware of the lore behind the former Goddess and the Quartet, right?" Histoire asked and everyone nodded. "Well, lore only has the Quarter but there was another who assisted them."

"Wait, you mean?" Blanc began and Histoire nodded.

"Yes. That was Arfoire back when she was human." Histoire said. "With the help of Arfoire and her power of copying the Quartet defeated the Goddess but at the cost of their own lives leaving Arfoire and I to look after the newly born goddesses."

"Wow. Looks like Arfoire was a pretty good person...But I imagine that wasn't for long?" Julio asked and Histoire nodded.

"Yes. She changed due to the power she copied from the Goddess. Her body and soul were tainted with power she could not control." Histoire explained.

"So she fell to the dark side." Blanc said and Histoire nodded sadly.

"As a result of her corruption she began to seek only power and to rule over all." Histoire said.

"Wait...Why didn't Arfoire try and kill them?" Kila asked gesturing to the CPUs. "If she wanted power she had four prime targets."

"I can take a guess" Julio said. "She may have had the power of the former Goddess but she was human and as a result wasn't powerful enough to defeat them. After all, without those transformations she's pretty weak."

"You are spot on." Histoire said smiling. "It is nice to see you are not all brawn."

"Of course...But wait...None of this explains who the hell Kobura is." Julio said crossing his arms. "From the looks of it he's not a god or whatever. He's human...A ridiculously powerful one but still human."

"I'm afraid I have no idea who he is. All I know is he is extremely powerful even greater than that of the former Goddess." Histoire said.

"Great...Makes my impending fight with him even more annoying." Julio grumbled. "Whatever. I'll ask him personally."

"What do you mean?" Compa asked.

"It's pretty obvious. Arfoire's got everything she needs. She's clearly gonna make a big move soon and that's when everything's gonna go to hell." Julio said. "We're gonna have to be ready."

"True...Which means we need a way to stop that Overlord of hers." Noire said.

"Do you know a way Histy?" Compa asked.

"It's quite easy. All you need to do is convince people Momus does not exist and it's powers will dwindle allowing you to defeat it for good." Histoire said.

"Sounds doable." IF said.

"The problem is that he does now." Julio said. "Once they see him they'll instantly start believing he exists."

"Indeed...But we should still try." Vert said.

"Let's worry about that later for now. All of us took a beating back there." Julio said noticing they had cuts and bruises from the battle and looked tired. He was fine thanks to Histy with the previously charred skin healed but they looked worse for wear.

"Yessy. I can help with the wounds." Compa said.

"While you're doing that I'm gonna change. I look and smell like cooked meat." Julio muttered grabbing his bag and heading to the bathroom to change but not before glancing at Neptune who looked down. _"Talk to her in a bit."_ He thought to himself before heading into the bathroom.

 **Several Minutes Later**

"That felt good." Julio said exiting the bathroom dressed in a black red shirt and black jeans. He then noticed there was less people here. The only ones here were Compa, Kila, Histy, IF, and Neptune. "Where'd everybody go?"

"They left to their hotel. They're planning on heading to their nations tomorrow to prepare their think of some plans and get ready to for Arfoire." IF explained.

"Makes sense. Guess we'll have to handle things here in Planeptune." Julio said. "By the way, is Histoire able to restore Neptune's memory?"

"Actually, I'm fine without it." Neptune said. "Don't really need those memories. I'm very happy with the ones I have. I mean, I have a bunch of friends and a boyfriend."

"Speaking of this...Neptune brought up you and her have had intercourse with one another." Histoire said.

"Yeah, we have." Julio said. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, but I'm sure you have questions regarding this matter." Histoire said.

"Yes we do." Neptune and Julio said together. Compa and Kila also looked curious about this. IF looked a tad uncomfortable.

"Very well. I will answer them." Histoire said.

"First off, is it possible for a CPU to get pregnant?" Julio asked.

"Yes. It is very much possible." Histoire answered. "They were created to still be able to have children."

"How likely is it for a CPU to become pregnant?" Neptune asked.

"No different than that of a human." Histoire answered.

"Is there a way to check?" Julio asked.

"A simple pregnancy test will suffice." Histoire said.

"So, what would this kid be like? Would they have an HDD?" Kila asked.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea. I know how it will be for the CPU during the pregnancy but the result of a child born from a CPU is something I don't know. Especially from that of a Saiyan." Histoire said looking at Julio.

"Is there anything special about a CPU pregnancy?" Compa asked.

"Both the human and CPU forms will go through the pregnancy. So you can choose to have the child in either forms. The CPU form would be preferable since its stronger and more of an adult making it easier." Histoire answered. "Unfortunately, since Neptune's powers were completely stolen this is no longer possible for now." Neptune looked down at that. "Don't worry. Once we defeat Arfoire it should be possible to retrieve it."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Julio said taking and lightly squeezing her hand. "So, we should go get you a test to take."

"That'd be a good idea." IF said. "Best to find out now."

"I'll take her to get one." Julio said. "...Maybe it would be a good idea to get another for later." Julio said looking at Kila.

"Yeah, you probably should." Kila said knowing why Julio was going with her alone.

"We'll be back." Julio said grabbing his jacket and heading out the door with Neptune following the teen.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Um...Which one do we take?" Julio asked. They were in a store and after receiving directions to where they had the tests found themselves looking at several different kinds.

"...I don't know." Neptune said. "Just whatever?"

"Yeah, no point in complicating things." Julio said and after a quick look over took two. "Let's go." He said noticing they were getting stares and went to the cashier where they paid for them. They exited the store Julio the bag in a capsule for now.

"Okay, let's head to Compa's place so I can do the test." Neptune said.

"Actually...Let's head to the park. We need to talk." Julio said and though Neptune was confused she obliged and followed him to the park where they found a more private place to talk and turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"What? Of course I am." Neptune said and Julio gave her a look. "Crimy, I'm fine." He continued to stare at her. "I'm serious." She said trying to lie more but his gaze didn't waver. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Not until you tell the truth." Julio said and took her hand looking into her eyes. "You can tell me anything. Is Arfoire taking your power bothering you that much?" Julio asked and she looked down. "Because if it is...Stop it. Despite what everyone says they all appreciate you making that sacrifice to save everyone. Plus, it gave us a chance to get Histoire."

"Still thanks to me making that choice Arfoire's created Momus and has all our powers." Neptune said.

"And you saved my life." Julio said. "If you hadn't made that choice I'd be dead right now and on top of that Histoire healed me and which got me a massive zenkai boost so I'm stronger than ever which makes me more confident I can beat Kobura. Her getting the powers may be bad but we got some positive results plus it's not like we can't stop her."

"Even so, I'm still useless-" Neptune began only for Julio cut her off.

"You're not useless! Remember what you told me when I lost my arm?" Julio asked. "You losing your powers doesn't change the fact you're an important member to this group."

"Yeah, bu-" Neptune began but Julio shut her up by pressing his lips softly against hers. Neptune tried to protest and pull away but found herself kissing him back and Julio began to lightly run his tongue along her lip and Neptune getting the message opened her mouth and touched his tongue with hers. Next thing she knew she was on her back on the grass with Julio kissing her passionately still and she found herself matching him. They continued until Julio pulled away.

"Stop worrying about this. The only thing that matters now is beating the bad guys and saving Gamindustri." Julio said giving her a smile that made her heart flutter.

" _I love that smile of his."_ She thought to herself. "...Alright...I'll stop beating myself up over it."

"You better. You're much better when your yourself." Julio said getting off her and helping her to her feet. "Now, come on. You got a test to take to see if we have a kid in our future."

"Yeah, let's go see." Neptune said and the two began to head to the apartment.

 **Half an Hour Later Julio's POV**

"You need to calm down." Kila said to me while I was tapping my foot nervously as I sat down on the couch with her curled up next to me. Compa and Histoire were with Neptune while IF went with Vert who wanted so see her.

"Hey, I'm learning if I have a kid. Of course I'm nervous." I said and Kila wrapped her tail around me.

"Fair enough but still calm down. Or do I have to help you relieve some stress?" Kila purred giving me a seductive look. I easily got the meaning and hesitated but shook my head. "Oh? I saw some hesitation there." Kila said grinning.

"...Maybe another time but not now." I said honestly. "We're gonna be busy for a while."

"We really are aren't we?" Kila sighed leaning her head on my shoulder. "It'll all be worth it though. Once we win we'll have some peace which will allow you to raise your potential kids." Kila said giving him a sly grin.

"...You're right. All the more reason to fight to ensure their future." I muttered gently petting Kila's soft and fluffy tail when the door to the restroom opened and Neptune, Compa, and Histoire came out and I met Neptune's eyes feeling nervous. There was a few seconds of silence when Neptune spoke up.

"I-It was positive." Neptune said with a small smile and Kila moved away from me so I could get up and hug her.

"We should give them a moment." I heard Kila whisper and the other two must have agreed because they left to Compa's room.

"I-I'm pretty nervous." Neptune whispered into my chest. "This is so...Overwhelming."

"I agree." I muttered. I was nervous about this but at the same time I was being overwhelmed by a certain feeling that made me feel warm. "But...This is the happiest moment of my entire life...I'm so happy to hear this news I feel like I'm bursting with it."

"I feel the same way. That's why we need to try even harder to beat them. I want our child to grow up in a safe world." Neptune muttered and pulled away to kiss me briefly before looking me directly in the eyes. "Which means you have to make it through that battle. No heroic sacrifices got it?" She asked looking at me with a warning look.

"I promise that I have zero intention to do so. Our kid is gonna have both of their parents." I promised. "So you be careful too."

"I will." Neptune promised. "We should tell them we've had our moment."

"Yeah." Julio said and walked to the door and knocked. "We're done." He said and the door opened and the three walked out.

"So...Should we do a little thing to celebrate this?" Compa asked.

"A CPU being pregnant is certainly worthy of a celebration." Histoire said. "However, I believe that must be postponed for another time."

"Yeah, we got some planning to do tomorrow." I said. "For now, let's get something to eat. I'm pretty hungry." I said scratching my head in embarrassment as my stomach growled causing them to roll their eyes.

"I can get to cooking." Compa said smiling. "I'll have to watch what I cook though since Nep-Nep's pregnant but I'll still make it special as a small sort of celebration." Neptune didn't particularly look happy about this.  
"Wait! Am I able to eat pudding?!" Neptune asked in horror.

"Yes. It should be fine. We just have to watch the amount of sugar." Histoire said.

"Than I'll make all your pudding myself to make sure it's healthy for you." Compa said brightly.

"Okay. If you're making it then I'm certain it'll be good." Neptune said brightly.

"By the way Julio may I have a conversation with you?" Histoire asked me and I took a glance at my mates and they nodded. Wait when did I start referring Compa and Neptune as mates? Eh, I guess it doesn't really matter.

"Alright." I said and followed her to Compa's balcony. "What's this about?"

"It's about your Share Energy." Histoire said. "It occurs to me you haven't been able to properly use it."

"Well, despite my best efforts to try and use it more effectively I just can't draw it out long enough to be viable in combat." I said.

"You not being a CPU hampers your ability to use it." Histoire said. "For them using it is natural but for you it would be like a animal adapting to a different environment entirely than they are used to."

"I guess that makes sense." Julio sighed. "Is there a way to help me with that?"

"Unfortunately, it's up to you to be able to learn how to use it effectively." Histoire said. "However, I can tell you that you are going about it all wrong. From what I can tell you are merely trying to force it out via thinking of a desire to win when in all actuality you need to focus on the bonds of the people who believe in you. They are what give you the energy after all."

"...You know Serene said for me to remember my friends aka dropping a hint my dumbass didn't pick up." I groaned. "Thanks for that. I'll be sure to remember that for later."

"It is no problem. You have done a lot of good for Gamindustri since you agreed to come to this world with no real obligation to. It is only fair I assist you in achieving victory here and enjoying your life here." Histoire said brightly. "Now, let us head back inside and relax. Goddess knows how often we'll get this chance in the coming days." I nodded at that. I better enjoy this rest while I can. The feeling things were only gonna get more serious was still going strong so I'm gonna need to start training tomorrow. I'll invite Rae too because I'm gonna need a training partner plus...Helping her get stronger as a backup should Kobura defeat me is a good idea plus I wanna see how much my strength has increased from me almost dying back there...I am really nonchalant about almost dying and it scares me.

 **The Next Day**

"Take this." I shouted throwing a punch that Rae barely blocked sending her skidding across the ground her feet digging into the ground.

"Ow...You got even stronger for sure. I think you may have taken the edge in power thanks to that zenkai." Rae said rubbing her arms which stung.

"I'm glad I'm stronger but it feels cheap that I surpassed you that way." I admitted.

"Don't feel bad. You getting stronger means you'll be able to beat Kobura." Rae said brightly. "Though, I wouldn't mind a crack at him."

"Hey, if I fail it's up to you remember that." I said and she fell silent at that. "What? It's the truth."

"I know but it's scary to think about because if you lose...Odds are you'll die." Rae said looking down. I smiled at her concern for me. Despite not knowing Rae for all that log I'm already fond of her. Definitely not a Saiyan bond or something like that. From what I remember Saiyans genuinely don't feel things like that and the ones who do are considered lesser warriors. It was definitely more of older brother to a little sister type of thing.

"Not happening. Neptune's pregnant with my kid so no dying for me." I said.

"Oh, you're having a kid?!" Rae said excited.

"Yep. No telling Blanc, got it? We want it to be a surprise for them." I said. "I told you because I can trust you."

"Thank you. I just wish I had an idea of how you managed to get her pregnant." Rae said and I fell silent. Okay, I'm talking with Blanc later about this. She can't be in the dark forever.

"Ask Blanc after we tell her." I said. "You wanna keep going?" I asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask that!" Rae said rushing forward and we began to trade blows causing shockwaves and before we could get farther into the fight my phone began to ring distracting us.

"What's that about?" I muttered an walked over to the place where I put my phone and saw it was Kila and I answered it. "What is it?"

"Apparently Purple Heart is attacking a plant in Planeptune! There are other reports of attacks in the other nations!" Kila said and my eyes widened and so did Rae's who overheard.

"Where's the plant?" I asked.

"Planeptune's underground." Kila said.

"Planeptune has an underground?" I asked. "And did everyone split up?"

"I'll text you where and yes we did." Kila said quickly. "Vert went to Leanbox with Tekken and Core while Blanc went to Lowee alone and Noire, Jared and Alex went to Lastation. Marvy and MAGES. are with me Neptune, Compa and IF. Histy is staying behind in the apartment."

"Alright, I'll head over. Rae you heading to Lowee?" I asked and she nodded and was about to take off when several robots shot down around us. They matched the description that Kila gave of the one that kicked her butt. A quick count told me there was thirteen in total. "On second thought we'll be busy for a while. About thirteen of those robots that you fought just showed up."

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"We'll be fine. Focus on helping solve the problems in the other nations while me and Rae scrap these things." I said. "We'll meet up with you guys when we're done here."

"Alright, just be careful." Kila said and hung up.

"We fight together. We have to finish these things off quickly so we can help out around the nations." I said to Rae.

"Got it. Just remember to vaporize them entirely otherwise they'll get up stronger than before." Rae said and I nodded and we entered our fighting stances.

"Alright, ya rust buckets." I said glaring them down. "Come at us!" We shouted and they rushed forward.

 **Meanwhile**

"Looks like our plans are going well so far." Arfoire said as she looked at screens that showed multiple areas of the nations where attacks were occuring. One showed what looked like Purple Heart attacking a plant, one showed White Heart smashing things, another showing Black Heart destroying buildings, and another with Green Heart doing the same. Monsters were also running amok where guards were trying to hold them back.

"So far. There's no doubt that they'll be stopped by the CPUs and their allies." Kobura said.

"True but they'll be weakened allowing Momus to finish them off." Arfoire said with a grin.

"All I care about is if Shinku manages to defeat the machines you sent after him." Kobura said an Arfoire rolled her eyes.

"We'll see. Now I'm gonna go prepare. I suggest you do the same." Arfoire said and exited the room.

"Survive Shinku." Kobura said as he looked at the feed of one of the robots that were attacking Julio and Rae and witnessed Julio punching one away. "I will kill you with my own hands. Not some machine." He said and a green portal opened behind him. "Our battle draws even nearer and I grow more and more excited or it." He said and entered the portal.

 **AN: Okay I admit that this chapter's a bit shorter than I'd like but I really couldn't find a way to extend it longer than it should be. I promise next chapter will be much longer and with way better fights. Also I would have finished sooner but I recently got Devil May Cry 5 and I may or may not have been playing it nonstop because its easily the best game I've ever played a title that previously went to Spider-Man PS4. Seriously, I love this game.**

 **Now let's get to the reviews before I get into what you guys can expect in the future.**

 **Dragonsaiyanblue: Thanks for the reviews and yep things are now starting to hit the fan as the villain's plans go into action. You'd be right about where Kila's sadistic side came from. Yeah, I'm hinting Super Saiyan pretty hardcore because I'm genuinely excited for when it can finally appear which is getting closer and closer. Serene's backstory will be revealed in time. You'll see what I have planned for the future stories in time. Adding a sister for Vert is still in the air. Julio will keep his swords. I have something planned for them.**

 **Keybladelight: Thanks for the review. You'll have to see in time for Kila but Neptune is officially confirmed. It'll be a while before I show my plans for their child but I assure everyone that they'll have a major part in the series. Julio will in fact go Super Saiyan. As for how, you'll have to wait and see and of course so will Rae eventually. You'll see what I have planned in the aftermath one shots story I have planned.**

 **Now, Neptune is in fact pregnant and I decided on this a while back. As you can imagine Julio will be quite motivated now with something this important in his life. You'll see how motivated soon. Kila is still up in the air but that'll be revealed later because all out war has broken loose. Now in regard to the current arc I plan on it being two chapters with the final arc being five in total not counting the epilogue. Yes its that long and its gonna be filled with fighting. I'll be putting up a second chapter eventually in celebration for this story reaching its two year anniversary.**

 **Also, I recently put up a submission form for my Fate Fic. If you're interested check it out and you can send me a PM with a form or any questions you might have.**

 **Nothing else to say so lets get to the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, ideas, and suggestions for the future of the story. Any questions you have I'll likely answer with a PM. Criticism is accepted but flames are not.  
** _ **Cue Dragon Ball Super Next Episode Preview: Limit Break x Survivor Vers.  
Next time on Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior: Hey guys, Neptune here since Julio's busy! Julio and Rae are pretty busy with those robots so me and the others are forced to deal with the problems without them. Dealing with a clone of me is already difficult but throw in clones of the others and you've got trouble! Can we pull it off? Find out next time on: All out battle for Gamindustri! Don't miss it!**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 36: Battle for Gamindustri**

 **AN: Alright, guys I'm back with another chapter which has the CPUs battling their fake counterparts while Julio and Rae are busy with their own problems. Nothing else to say so let's get right into it.**

 **Bold=Author  
** _Italics=Thinking  
_ Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **3rd Person**

"So, Crimy won't be able to help us?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, he and Rae are busy fighting multiple of those robots that beat me down." Kila said as they arrived at an elevator that would take them to Planeptune's underground plant.

"Think they'll be okay?" IF asked.

"Definitely. They know to destroy them entirely and they're only really a threat if you let them boost their strength." Kila said. "They'll be more than capable of destroying them."

"Besides, Crimy promised he'd make sure our child had both of his parents and he doesn't break promises." Neptune said with certainty.

"Yessy. Those two will beat those dumb robots and be back to help us soon!" Compa said.

"Indeed. Those two are easily the most reliable of this party." MAGES. said and Marvy nodded in complete agreement.

"You're right. Let's focus on dealing with our problems." IF said.

"Yeah, let's kick that fake me's butt!" Neptune said as the elevator went down.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Geez, this is deep down." Neptune said as the elevator finished going down.

"It is called an underground plant." Kila said as they exited the elevator. "It would need to be pretty far down."

"Anyways, let's find that fake Nep and take her down." IF said. "Boy will this be a stress reliever."

"Hey!" Neptune complained.

"Oh, yeah good point!" Kila said in realization.

"Kila! I expect this from Iffy but for you my fellow harem member to betray me as well!" Neptune said heartbroken. "After all the cuddling we have as well."

"I'm joking." Kila said rolling her eyes.

"Jokes aside let's get going. We need to deal with the fake now." IF said and the group began to head out taking out a few monsters along the way.

 **Lastation**

"Where the hell did all these things come from?!" A Lastation Guard shouted as he killed a monster that jumped at him. He and about twenty other guards were fighting off a large amount of monsters.

"I don't know! Just keep killing them!" Another guard shouted.

"Where's the lady?!" Another called out.

"I heard she's smashing buildings down. She's gone crazy." One shouted in response.

"Well, that's great...There's an Ancient Dragon coming in!" A guard shouted in fear as an Ancient Dragon flew in and roared as it began to rush towards them only for a stream of flames to engulf and incinerate it along with a column of monster surprising the guards before a stream of ki blasts rained down wiping out a large amount of the horde and the rest were swiftly cut down by Noire who was transformed and she landed in front of them with Jared and Alex landed as well. "Lady Black Heart?"

"Yes. Now, tell me where this fake is that's slandering my name." Noire said.

"I suggest you listen." Jared said. "She's in a pretty bad mood."

"We heard she's making her way to the Basilicom." A guard answered.

"Thank you. Now go help the people evacuate. I'll be arriving to assist once I deal with this bitch." Noire growled and flew off with Jared and Alex close by.

 **Leanbox**

"I thank you for joining me." Vert said to Core and Tekken as they landed outside of Leanbox.

"It's no problem. You can't be going alone after all." Tekken said as they rushed to the city where the sounds of fighting could be heard. They entered the city to find the guards taking on monsters and lots of damage to buildings that looked like they were cut down completely. Screams were heard throughout as monsters rampaged.

"...I'm gonna tear my fake shreds." Vert said darkly and transformed before rushing forward and slashing through the horde with Tekken and Core taking out any that she missed.

"Is that Lady Green Heart?" A guard asked in astonishment.

"But she was heading to the Basilicom." Another said.

"I assure you the one you saw beforehand was a fraud stealing my appearance." Vert said landing in front of them. "Deal with any remaining monsters and help the people. I'll deal with the fake." Vert said taking off in the direction of the Basilicom.

"Best of luck." Core said as he and Tekken followed the angry CPU.

 **Meanwhile**

"Take this!" A familiar voice shouted slicing through an Ancient Dragon. Julio's counterpart sheathed his blade and the dragon fell into two pieces.

"Thank you for the help." A guard said and Julio nodded as they moved some civilians away from the monsters.

"Julio?" He heard and turned around to see Kestin.

"Do I know yo-Wait you must have met my counterpart." Julio said in realization. "I'm not the one you know. I'm the one who was naturally born in this world."

"Ahh. He mentioned you." Kestin said.

"Yeah, well nice meeting you but I have to get going to help the civilians." Julio said.

"I can assist." Kestin stated. "I assure you I am quite capable."

"If you say so then come on." Julio said and rushed off with Kestin close behind.

"So, how'd you meet?" Julio asked.

"I'm the father of his girlfriend." Kestin answered.

"I'm guessing the one with the fox ears?" Julio asked and Kestin nodded.

"I imagine she's assisting him in the other nations. I heard they are also under attack." Kestin stated.

"Wish them luck. They're gonna need it." Julio said as they encountered monsters. "Then again we may need it more with these numbers." He said drawing his sword while Kestin entered a fighting stance.

 **Other Side of the City**

"Violet Crush!" Jason shouted firing the blast that wiped out a lot of monsters. Ice shot up and impaled even more courtesy of Sayaka.

"Alright, this wave's done." Kim said as she killed the last few they missed. Kensei and Mia were nearby helping civilians.

"Good. I'm heading to the Basilicom. I hear Green Heart's going there and she's directly responsible for a lot of the damage." Jason said.

"Good luck." They said and Jason flew off in the direction of the Basilicom.

 **Lowee**

"Lady Blanc!" Financier called out as Blanc landed in front of her.

"Financier! How bad is the situation?" Blanc asked.

"The fake leveled several buildings and the monsters are attacking the people. Thankfully the guards acted quick and are slaying them but there's only so much they can do." Financier said.

"Damn. I want to help the people but that fake needs to be taken care of now." Blanc said.

"Where's Rae?" Financier asked.

"I don't know. But she'll be here soon." Blanc said. "I'll go deal with the fake. If I can't beat her I'll just hold out till Rae arrives."

"Just be careful Lady Blanc." Financier said and Blanc flew off. "Please Rae Blanc will need your help."

 **Meanwhile**

"Masenko!" Julio shouted firing the beam completely obliterating one of the robots. "Alright...Twelve more to go."

"We aren't making good progress." Rae admitted as she ducked under a punch and uppercutted the machine sending it flying.

"We can't afford to waste energy on them but we need to hurry." Julio growled as he blocked a punch and socked the machine in the face and grabbed it's foot and flung the machine towards Rae who kicked it into the air and fired a Galick Gun that vaporized it. "Nice!"

"Than-" She began only to be closelined by a machine who raised its foot to stomp on her head but was stopped by Julio who punched the machine backward. "Thanks."

"Don't let your guard down." Julio said blocking a blow from a machine and ducking under another one's kick and Rae quickly got up and punched it away before dodging another one's attack. "This is getting frustrating." Julio muttered and deflected a beam from a machine.

"Agreed." Rae said grabbing another machine and punching it in the face repeatedly before slamming it into the ground and firing a blast that obliterated the machine.

 **Planeptune**

"Hiya!" Neptune slashed through a large skeleton monster killing it while Kila smashed another. MAGES. tapped her scepter on the ground and a small black hole appeared and swallowed five more. The others were having similar success with destroying the monsters.

"Alright. That's the last of them." IF said after killing a box that resembled that of a bird.

"Good. Let's get going to the plant quick." Kila said and the group began to move forward before spotting something. "Is that?"

"Purple Heart?" Marvy said in surprise. It was indeed Purple Heart, however, rather than the blue eyes she usually had she had red eyes.

"Hey, it's the fake me!" Neptune said. "Wow, I'm hot!"

"Way to be humble." IF said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Crimy would agree!" Neptune said.

"Whatever, let's take her out!" IF said and the group nodded before rushing forward to attack the fake who noticed them and moved to meet them. Those with the ability to activated Awakening to ready themselves as Purple Heart attacked Kila who was shocked when she was sent flying backward by a slash.

"Okay, she's a lot stronger than I thought." Kila said twisting in mid-air to land on her feet. IF slashed at the copy who blocked the attack and backhanded IF sending her onto the ground but left herself open to MAGES. fireball attack causing her to stumble back and letting Marvy jump in and slash her but dealt little damage and the fake sent the ninja flying backward. Compa sent out a Compa Love Heart that actually knocked her backward and looked to be in pain.

"Huh? Looks like she's weak to light based attacks." Kila said. "You're the one who's best with them so spam the hell out of them!"

"Okie Dokey!" Compa said and raised her syringe to fire a pink orb up towards the ceiling which rained down a volley of pink blasts that collided with the fake who seemed to get angry and rushed at Compa only for Neptune to jump in front of the nurse blocking the attack.

"No way fake me! Stay away from my fluffy harem buddy!" Neptune said and shoved the fake back before summoning a summoned sword that rained from the sky and collided with the fake causing an explosion that sent her flying onto her back and when she stood up she saw Kila charging a purple orb of energy.

"Take this! Galick Gun!" Kila shouted firing the purple beam that collided with the fake causing an explosion which when cleared revealed the fake to be nowhere in sight. "Ha! That was easy."

"Guess that means this place is sa-" Neptune began only for them to hear an explosion further into the facility. "Nevermind. Let's go stop what's doing that!"

"Figured it wouldn't be that easy." IF grumbled as the group rushed off.

 **Lastation**

"I see her!" Jared called out as they caught sight of another Black Heart heading towards the Basilicom. The fake appeared to have red eyes like Purple Heart did.

"Let's take her out!" Noire said and went faster drawing the attention of the fake who turned around and blocked Noire's slash to her surprise and shoved her back before slashing and sending Noire crashing into the street below.

"Noire!" Jared called out and shott towards the fake and tried to land a punch but it ducked under the attack and slashed Jared before kicking him two times and ending with a slash across his chest sending him into a building. Alex moved forward to attack her but was stopped by the fake rushing at her and slashing her as well before smacking her onto a car that crumpled under the force of the blow.

"Ow...This fake is really strong." Alex groaned and her eyes widened when the fake shot down to impale her and she quickly went to the side as she stabbed deep into it and threw a punch that the fake caught before flinging her clean through a lamp post. The fake freed its sword and was about to rush the girl but was stopped by a stream of fire which allowed Alex to jump up and kick the fake backward and left her open for Noire to slash her with her sword and the fake responded by punching Noire backward and sending an energy slash that exploded and sent Noire crashing into the ground. Jared shot forward and threw a punch that the fake dodged but before it could slash him Jared summoned a wall of flames that enveloped the fake setting her ablaze but was shocked when she simply powered through it and grabbed him by the neck and began to choke him causing him to gasp for air but was saved by Alex blasting her away with an energy blast forcing her to drop Jared.

"Th-Thanks." Jared got out as he rubbed his throat. "We really gotta take her seriously."

"Yeah." Alex said as Noire walked to them.

"Can't you just use the Kaioken to finish her now?" Noire asked. She wanted to take out the imposter herself but she knew it was too strong for her to beat alone.

"Our powers aren't completely unsealed. We tried this morning but we can't use it." Alex explained.

"Looks like we'll need to work together to beat it." Noire said readying her blade while the others entered their fighting stances. The fake rose up and looked at them before readying her blade.

 **Leanbox**

"Where is that accursed fake?" Vert growled as she landed outside of the Basilicom with Core and Tekken close by.

"Um, Vert I get why you're angry but going into a battle without thinking clearly is not a good idea." Core said and Vert let out a sigh.

"You're right. I apologize." Vert said.

"It's okay. Let's make this fake pay for messing up your nation!" Tekken said pumping her fists. As if waiting for this said fake landed in front of them. Unlike the other fakes, this one seemed no different in appearance. "Oh, she's here." At that the fake shot forward creating a sonic boom as she did and quickly slammed into Core sending him flying down a street but he managed to right himself and land on his feet.

"Well, she's got Vert's speed." Core gasped as he held his chest from where he was smacked. The fake shot towards him again but this time Core was ready and avoided the spear before trying to punch the CPU who avoided the attack and smacked him with the butt of her spear before attempting to slash him only for Vert to jump in and block the blow but with great effort.

"S-She's really strong." Vert said with a strained grunt as she struggled to hold back the fake. Tekken jumped forward to punch the fake but she was shocked when the fake knocked Vert and Core away and avoided the blow and slashed at her with her spear multiple times before slamming the butt of the spear in her chest causing her to gasp in pain before the fake sent her flying away. Core rushed forward and managed to connect a punch but the fake hardly flinched and merely used her spear to knock him onto the ground and raised her spear to stab into him only for Tekken to jump in having activated Awakening and block the hit and punch the fake away with an electrified fist and sending her back but she landed on her feet and was fine.

"This fake can tank hits." Tekken muttered as she helped Core up.

"Looks like this won't be an easy fight." Vert said spinning her spear. "We will need to fight together."

"Yeah, let's do this!" Tekken said clenching her fists.

 **Lowee**

"There you are!" Blanc shouted spotting her fake who was about to smash a building drawing her attention and with a roar slammed her ax into the fake sending her crashing into the ground but the fake was unfazed by the flow and simply stood up and blocked Blanc's next attack with ease. "What the-" Blanc began only to be smacked away by the flat of the ax sending her through a building. "D-Damn that hurt." Blanc groaned as she got up from the rubble and her eyes widened as she rolled aside to avoid an attack from her fake and tried to swing her axe only for it to be blocked by the fake who shoved Blanc away before slashing her with her axe sending her out of the building followed by the fake who grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground causing her to cry out in pain. The fake stood over Blanc and raised her ax and when Blanc raised her weapon to try and block it the fake stomped on her arm with her foot pinning it to the ground causing Blanc to cry out in pain but before the fake could swing her ax a voice cried out.

"MEKARA BEAM!" A childlike voice shouted and a purple beam blasted the fake off of Blanc and Blanc turned her head to see Broccoli with a glowing fiery aura around her.

"What the? Thank you but who are you?" Blanc asked as she got up.

"I'm Broccoli, nyu." Broccoli answered. "I'm here to help you, nyu."

"I appreciate it but no offense she's likely more than you can handle." Blanc said.

"I know but you need help, nyu." Broccoli stated. "So, I'll help you."

"Alright, I can tell I can't convince you otherwise so we just need to hold out. A friend that can beat her easy is on her way but I'm not sure how long it would take." Blanc said readying her axe as she noticed the fake standing up.

"Got it, nyu." Broccoli said readying herself.

 **Meanwhile**

"Burning Attack!" Julio shouted firing the attack obliterating a robot entirely. There was five left at this point and Julio and Rae hadn't wasted much stamina but they knew they had to wipe these things out fast. "Alright, I got a plan. We need to get them grouped up so we can obliterate them."

"Okay, but how do we do that?" Rae asked as she avoided a blow and punched it back.

"Just follow me." Julio said and shot up into the air with Rae close behind and the machines in hot pursuit. "I'm gonna get them on the ground you charge a Final Flash." Rae nodded and Julio let out a yell as a violent red aura surrounded him showing he activated the Kaioken and shot backward to the robots who raced to meet him but were unprepared when Julio maneuvered around them and they gave chase. Rae landed and put her hands to the side and began to yell as she began to charge her attack. The robots let out streams of blasts that Julio dodged with ease before shooting above them and with a yell sent out a shockwave of energy that sent the five machines to the ground and Julio shot towards where Rae was finishing charging her attack. "Now!"

"Final..." Rae shouted placing her hands forward which crackled with power.

"Kamahame…" Julio shouted charging the blue beam.

"Ha/Flash!" The two yelled at the same time firing the blue and yellow beams which combined and engulfed the five machines obliterating them and carried on into space. Julio blinked in realization that they had just done the Final Kamehameha.

"Okay, that was awesome but we have other things to worry about so let's get to them." Julio said and Rae nodded. "Get to Lowee fast. Blanc's gonna need you."

"Got it." Rae said and quickly flew off in the direction of Lowee while Julio flew off in the direction of Neptune and the others energy signatures.

 **Planeptune Underground**

"Alright, we're here." Neptune declared as they arrived at the location the explosion came from. "Now, wh-...That's a lot of fakes." Neptune said in a small voice upon spotting a large group of fake Purple Hearts.

"This is gonna be rough." IF muttered. "But we gotta take them all out."

"Yessy." Compa said with a nod.

"Easier said than done." Neptune said sweat dropping before turning to Kila. "Can't you just wipe them all out in one go."

"Not likely. Not all of my powers have become completely unsealed like Julio." Kila answered.

"Darn looks like we'll be doing this the hard way." Neptune said drawing her sword.

"Indeed." MAGES. said.

"Oh, hey." They heard from behind them and turned around to see Falcom.

"Falcom?" Neptune said in surprise.

"Yeah. I heard Purple Heart was going on a rampage here so I came by to help." Falcom said. "And it looks like it's good that I did." She added looking at the group of fakes who noticed them. "They noticed us by the way."

"Crap!" Kila exclaimed and readied her knives with the others readying their weapons and activating Awakenings if they had it with Falcom doing it as well. "Let's wipe them out!" Kila said rushing forward to attack the fakes with the others following. Kila ducked under a slash from one and used her knives to slice through it causing it to explode into pixels. "Huh? These things are pretty weak." IF sliced through one and found it to be easy to kill.

"You're right. Guess these things are more quantity than quality." IF said as the group began to take out the fakes left and right. This continued for a few minutes until they realized that just as fast as they took them down more popped up.

"Okay, how are these fakes respawning so fast?" Neptune demanded as she took another down. Falcom blocked an attack and took another down when she noticed one fake hanging back from the fight.

"Guys! That one's staying out of the fight!" Falcom said pointing to the fake and everyone turned their attention to it briefly.

"Alright. I'll take it on. You guys keep these fakes down!" Kila said and everyone nodded as Kila jumped over the crowd and rushed the fake who readied her blade and blocked Kila's slash and slashed Kila back.

"Ow." Kila hissed as she noticed the cut she had left. "This thing's strong." Kila said as an orange aura surrounded her and the fake simply stared before rushing forward slashing at Kila who was ready to block the attack but not ready for the fake to flat out backhand her causing her to stumble back and leave herself open for the fake to slash her multiple times before slashing her into the air and smack her into the ground. Kila managed to get up and deflected an attack from the fake before kicking her back and firing a burst of ki blasts that collided with the fake causing her to fly back into a wall causing it to crack. Kila shot forward and punched the face causing her to smash more into the wall but Kila didn't stop there and struck the fake with a series of punches and kicks that caused shockwaves but the fake managed to dodge a blow and slash Kila backward causing her to skid back and Kila quickly avoided a stab aimed for her heart and threw a punch that the fake took full in the face but ignored it and kicked Kila into a wall. "Okay, that really hurt. The hell did Arfoire do to make these fakes so strong?" She grumbled to herself and rolled to avoid a slash from the fake.

"These damn things won't stop coming." IF snapped as she narrowly avoided getting an attack and blocked another from a fake. At this point, the number of fakes were increasing and they were steadily being surrounded by them. Compa fired a pink orb into the air that rained down pink blasts wiping out a few but they were quickly replaced. "MAGES. do you think you can cast a spell to wipe out a bunch of them at once to give us some breathing room?"

"While I'm certainly capable of providing that level of magic I need time to cast that kind of power and I'm afraid that there are far too many to allow me that time." MAGES. Said. She had been forced to use quick spells that could be cast almost instantly to wipe out the fakes since that's all the time she had to do so. Marvy and Falcom were backing her up but they were beginning to tire from the endless amounts. Neptune was struggling since she no longer had access to her HDD and was helping Compa who was also growing tired. Neptune noticed a fake sneaking up on IF and attacked it defeating it with a quick slash but was knocked onto the ground by another that raised her sword to stab her and the girls let out cries and tried to rush to help her but had no chance in making it in time to save her. Neptune closed her eyes in fear but heard the sound of an impact and opened her eyes to find not a fake but her boyfriend standing over her and felt a surge of relief.

"Sorry I'm late." Julio apologized and helped her up.

"Better late than never." Neptune said giving him a smile.

"Good thing you're here." IF said sighing in relief as she blocked an attack and took out a fake. "The fake Kila's fighting is the main one. Take it out and they'll stop appearing."

"Got it. But first." Julio said and shot above the crowd and fired a barrage of blasts at the group of fakes thinning their numbers considerably giving the girls some room to breathe. He felt a bit wrong killing the fakes since in the end they did look almost exactly Neptune but he pushed the feelings aside. They weren't the real Neptune after all. He gave them a thumbs up and then rushed over to where Kila was still fighting the fake. Kila ducked under a slash and uppercutted the fake into the air before grabbing her foot and slamming her into the ground before he flung her away. Kila then noticed Julio as he landed beside her.

"Bout time." Kila said with a grin.

"Sorry. Want me to help?" Julio asked.

"Nah. I can finish her off. " Kila said and Julio simply nodded before stepping aside allowing Kila to resume fighting the fake who jumped at her ready to slash Kila who dodged the attack and punched the fake back. While he was watching Julio occasionally fired a ki blast to take out a few of the fakes spawning around the others when they needed help. Kila avoided another attack and struck her with a punch across the face that sent her stumbling but Kila continued to punch her rapidly over and over before ending it with a brutal punch that sent her soaring backward. The fake attempted to stand up and looked up to see Kila charging a orange orb of energy in her left hand and Kila threw her hand forward and fired an orange beam that collided with the fake causing an explosion that destroyed the fake and upon her destruction the others began to fade away.

"Nice." Julio commented as Kila walked over to him.

"Thanks." She said giving him a peck on the cheek as the others walked over.

"Now that that's done let's get out of here and tell the Basilicom we dealt with the fakes." IF said and the group nodded and began to head to the elevator.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"We dealt with the fake Mr. Basilicom Man!" Neptune called out as the group entered the Basilicom.

"Oh, thank goodness. I'm glad you were able to handle this." The guard said relieved. "I just wonder why that fake was so intent on attacking the plant."

"Is there anything important there?" Julio asked.

"No. That's why I'm baffled. If they attacked here it'd make sense since we have the Legendary Weapon here." The guard said.

"Legendary Weapon?" The group asked.

"Yes. It was used by the Quartet." The guard said.

"That must be why Arfoire's starting these attacks. She wants them." Kila whispered.

"Must be. We can ask Histy real quick before we head off to help the others." Julio said.

"Indeed. This is important so we must make haste." MAGES. said and the group quickly rushed off to Compa's apartment.

 **Lastation**

"This fake won't go down!" Jared snapped as he fired stream after stream of fire towards the fake Black Heart who had slashes and burns along her body but was still going strong whereas her three opponents were losing stamina and strength.

"Tell me about it." Noire said blocking a blow aimed for her neck allowing Alex to knock her away.

"We need to do something fast before she kills one of us." Alex said.

"Like what?" Jared asked.

"Hitting her with all we got. If we can land our best attacks we can either take her out or damage her enough to make the fight easier." Alex said. "The issue is how we'll be able to do that."

"I'll keep her busy and you guys find an opening. I've taken the least damage and my fire attacks consume less energy." Jared said and the two nodded.

"Just please be careful." Noire said and Jared gave her a grin.

"I will." Jared said and the fake rushed forward and Jared interfered slamming a flame covered fist that sent her back. He began to rapidly throw fire enhanced blows that the fake dodged and blocked his blows and Jared struggled to do the same but was hit with a few slashes that caused him to wince but he ignored it and began to use his fire attacks, even more, managing to burn the fake a bit but it ignored it and simply pressed its assault. This continued until Jared made a mistake and wasn't able to block the slash that sent him onto the ground but before the fake could capitalize a familiar person jumped forward and slashed the fake back. Jared looked up and recognized the person to be a familiar face in CC2 who had a fiery green aura around her.

"CC2?" Jared asked as the girl helped him to his feet.

"I was in Lastation when these attacks occurred and I was passing through to see if people needed help. Looks like you guys could need it." CC2 said.

"It's certainly welcome." Noire said. "The plan is to find an opening and hit her with all we've got. Can you help Jared distract her?"

"Sure can do." CC2 said drawing her pair of daggers. "Let's take this fake down." She said and she and Jared rushed forward to meet the fake who was charging them again. Jared let out a pair of fireballs that the fake slashed through but the two balls exploded buffeting the fake and leaving her open for CC2 to slash her rapidly before kicking her back allowing Jared to fire a stream of fireballs that collided with her sending her crashing into the ground.

"Now!" Alex said and Noire shot forward slicing through the fake before kicking her into the air and continuing the slashing repeatedly from multiple angles before slamming into the ground where CC2 was waiting to slash her multiple times before jumping away and the fake littered with cuts across her body looked around her to see Jared and Alex charging up two familiar blue orbs in their hands on either side of her.

"HA!" The two roared firing the Kamehameha which collided with the fake from two sides causing her to grit her teeth in agony as the combined blasts began to overwhelm her. The two then let out yells as they forced the Kaioken out and increased the intensity of their beams causing them to overwhelm the fake entirely causing an explosion that vaporized her. Once they confirmed the fake was dead they fell onto their butts exhausted except for CC2. Noire turned back to her normal form and let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"That was rough." Jared muttered.

"Yeah." Alex agreed.

"Let's get to the Basilicom." Noire said and then her phone rang and she checked who it was and saw it was Julio and she answered. "Yeah?"

"Noire. You done with your fake?" Julio asked.

"Yeah we just took it out." Noire said. "We won't need your help for now."

"Good because you need to look for something." Julio said. "Go to the Basilicom and ask about a Legendary Weapon used by the Quartet. We think Arfoire is using these attacks as a means to obtain them."

"Okay. I'll look into it. Good luck with whatever you've got to worry about." Noire said and got up. "C'mon let's get to the Basilicom. I'll explain why on the way there."

 **Leanbox**

"Sylhet Spear!" Vert shouted sending the spear at the fake who deflected the attack and sent her own spear at Vert who moved to the side to avoid it but was clipped on her side drawing blood causing her to let out a small grunt before she shot forward slashing at her allowing Core and Tekken to jump in and throw rapid punches that the fake blocked, avoided or outright endured.

"This is ridiculous!" Core growled before throwing a punch the fake avoided and used the opening to slash him away and when Alex and Vert tried to attack her the fake simply jumped into the air to avoid their blows before giving a smirk as she moved faster than any of them could track and slashed all three of them over and over before finally stopping and landing on her feet in front of them as the three fell to the ground. They were covered in cuts that weren't fatal luckily but they were enough to deal plenty of damage.

"W-We're in trouble." Vert said as she tried to stand. "I can barely get to my feet."

"S-Same here." Tekken said as she got to her feet. Core got to his feet as well and thanks to his toughness he was faring better but it was still a struggle.

"I can use my ability but she's way too fast for me to land that hit." Core said and then he noticed the fake ready to do the same attack again. "Crap. She's going for it again!" the fake rushed forward, however, before it could land a hit a purple beam slammed into her sending her onto the ground they turned to see who did it and found Jason nearby. "Huh?"

"Wait he was the guy Julio fought back at the tournament." Tekken said.

"Well, looks like you guys need some help." Jason commented and upon further inspection decided on something else. "Actually I'll handle this from here. You guys are really beat up."

"Do you seriously think you can?" Vert questioned and Jason nodded.

"I've gotten far more powerful since that tournament." Jason said as a vibrant purple aura surrounded him and they were shocked by the amount of power they felt coming from him.

"He isn't kidding...He may be on Julio's level." Core said in awe as Jason stepped forward to face the fake who readied her spear as Jason entered a fighting stance. The fake rushed forward but Jason easily sidestepped the attack and punched the fake in the face sending her crashing onto the street and when she stood up wobbly she was met by another punch that sent her flying even fake managed to recover and land on her feet but found Jason right in front of her striking her with precise blows that sent her stumbling and reeling as the blows dealt heavy damage to her. When the fake tried to slash Jason with her spear he avoided it and slammed an elbow into hee face causing her to stumble back. The fake in clear anger jumped back and shot forward with the intention to impale him but Jason simple caught the spear by the handle before it could and swung her away. When the fake landed her eyes widened as Jason uppercutted her into the air and he grabbed her foot and slammed her into the ground before jumping into the air and fired a large purple beam that caused an explosion which vaporized the fake. Jason landed and looked disappointed.

"Man. I was hoping I'd get a better fight than that." Jason sighed as the group walked up to him.

"Thanks for the save." Core said. "We'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

"It's no problem. Now does anyone know what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Yes." vert said and was about to explain when her phone rang and she saw it was IF. "Oh, hold on." Vert said and answered. "Hello?"

"Lady Vert. Are things okay over there?" IF asked.

"For now. The fake is dead thanks to that guy Julio fought in that tournament." Vert stated.

"Good. You need to head to the Basilicom and ask about a Legendary Weapon used by the Quartet. We think that's what Arfoire is after." IF said.

"Very well. I will call you and tell you about my results." Vert said and hung up. "We must head to the Basilicom. I will explain on the way." Vert said and the group began to head to the Basilicom.

 **Lowee**

"Damn you!" Blanc shouted as she rushed towards her fake who blocked her blow with ease. Broccoli had been rendered unconscious from a blow and was unconscious with Gema next to her leaving Blanc alone to fight a losing battle against the fake. "WHY ARE YOU SO STRONG?!" The fake ignored her and simply smacked her away with her ax before jumping up and smashing her into the ground causing her to cry out in pain. "Damn it." Blanc said as she struggled to get to her feet but the fake stomped down onto her chest repeatedly causing Blanc to cry out in pain before kicking her across the ground where she lay face first and when she tried to push herself up the fake slammed the flat of her ax blade on her back causing her to cry out in pain as she laid there. The fake lifted her ax and was about to swing down when she heard a furious roar and was hit by what felt like the force of truck hit her right in the face sending her crashing into an already destroyed building. Blanc looked up and found Rae standing over her with a concerned look.

"Blanc! Are you okay?" Rae asked worried and Blanc gave her a smile.

"I'm fine Rae. Hurting from those blows but I'm fine." Blanc said. "Now, do me a favor and please...Kick her butt."

"Okay." Rae said and turned her attention to the fake who was getting up. She glared at her and began to walk towards the fake her aura flared around her. The fake looked at Rae and readied her ax. "You...Hurt...Blanc...I'm gonna make you pay!" Rae roared and shot forward causing the ground beneath her to shatter and a sonic boom to be heard as Rae punched the fake in the face sending her soaring backward. Rae shot after her and kicked her into the air before moving above and used her elbow to send the fake crashing into the ground. Rae shot down and the fake narrowly avoided a punch that caused a crater to form and the fake tried to hit her with her axe only for Rae to avoid the attack and kick her away before shooting into the air firing a barrage of ki blasts that collided with the fake causing an explosion that sent the fake crashing onto the ground smoking and charred and struggling to stand up. Rae landed as the fake got to her feet and glared at Rae with fury and rushed towards Rae ready to smash her only for Rae to throw a punch that shattered the ax sending the fake stumbling back holding only a handle. Rae then punched the fake into the air and while she was up in the air Rae moved her hands to the side and fired a Galick Gun that enveloped the fake killing her while the beam continued on into the sky. Rae lowered her hands and quickly rushed to Blanc who was helping Broccoli who was awake and rubbing her head.

"That fake hit me hard, nyu." Broccoli muttered rubbing her head as she got back on top of Gema.

"Well, she is me." Blanc commented as she turned to Rae. "Nice job."

"Thanks. Glad you're both okay." Rae said as Blanc went to her human form.  
"Thanks to you we are." Blanc said as her phone began to ring and upon seeing it was Kila answered it. "What is it?"

"Hey, you guys dealt with that fake?" Kila asked.

"Yeah, Raze obliterated it." Blanc said.

"Then head to the Basilicom and see if they know anything about a Legendary Weapon used by the Quartet. We believe that Arfoire is searching for them." Kila said.

"Alright. I'm heading there now." Blanc said and turned to Rae and Broccoli. "We need to head to the Basilicom. I'll explain on the way."

"Okay." Rae said.

"I'll go, nyu." Broccoli said and the trio rushed off.

 **Planeptune**

"Alright, looks like everyone's managed to defeat the fakes and are currently looking for the weapon." Julio said. "Unfortunately, we can't get the one here." They had asked the guard but he said they couldn't without their Lady's approval and despite having Neptune they couldn't prove she was the CPU since she couldn't go HDD so now they were just sitting in Compa's apartment for the time being.

"Sorry." Neptune apologized.

"It's alright. Worst case scenario I can just break in and steal it." Julio said shrugging.

"You're very nonchalant about going against the Basilicom." IF commented.

"Hey, you gotta do what ya gotta do." Julio said. "Anyways, what do we do for now? We have to wait for the others to secure the weapons and we've already dealt with all the monsters here."

"Let's just rest. All those fakes tired us out." Neptune said.

"Besides, Nep-Nep can't overexert herself too much since she doesn't have her goddess form." Compa said with a pointed look at Neptune's belly and Julio nodded getting the message. Falcom, MAGES. and Marvy didn't know Neptune was pregnant and they wanted to keep that secret for now.

"True." Julio said. "Alright, let's just stay here and relax for now." The group let out sounds of agreement at that and relaxed on the chairs or couch. Compa snuggled up to Julio who wrapped a gentle arm around her while Kila and Neptune decided to play a game for the time being. MAGES. and Marvy were discussing ways MAGES. could use her magic in combat while IF and Falcom were talking about their adventures. Histoire was in the corner looking over something in her tome likely about the weapons. Julio was gently running his hands through Compa's soft hair when he heard a familiar voice in his head.

" _So...Looks like things are reaching the final battle, huh?"_ Serene spoke in his head.

" _Yeah, looks like it."_ Julio thought back.

" _You scared?"_ She asked.

" _Nah. Nervous but not scared."_ Julio answered. _"Be real with me...What are my odds of actually winning this?"_

" _...Not high. If you could unlock Super Saiyan...Then I'd say your chances jump up a lot."_ Serene answered honestly.

" _Well, that totally helps my nervousness."_ Julio thought sarcastically.

" _Just being honest. You've gotten significantly more powerful and you're as ready as you can be. What happens next is all on you."_ She said.

" _Yeah, I know. Just hard not to be nervous. I mean, whether or not Gamindustri is saved depends on if I beat Kobura."_ Julio thought. _"Or if Rae can if I fail."_

" _Are you planning to fight him alone?"_ Serene asked.

" _Yes I am. Rae's strong but she doesn't have as much control with the Kaioken as I do yet. Maybe now she can handle a times ten without hurting herself but I can boost mine over twenty now. If I'm going to fight him I'm gonna need to keep my full attention on him."_ Julio answered. _"I can't afford to get distracted."_

" _Their your friends and they're strong. Just let them help you."_ Serene said.

" _No. I don't want any of them to die."_ Julio shot back stubbornly. _"Letting them assist me will result in death. I know it."_

" _Julio...I get you want to protect them but it's their choice if they want to help you."_ Serene said softly. _"They're all aware of the risks. They've all willingly accepted this task despite knowing the risks."_

" _I'm fighting him alone. End of discussion."_ Julio said firmly before to Serene's shock severing the connection for now. He turned his attention to the others to see if they noticed and thankfully nobody did and he glanced at Compa who had fallen asleep against him and he gently kissed her forehead. _"I'll make sure everyone survives this. I'll do whatever it takes."_

 **A Couple of Hours Later**

"Alright, I assume you've all brought the Legendary Weapons?" Histoire asked. Vert, Noire, and Blanc had arrived and brought along those that had assisted in defeating the fakes. This included to their surprise Jason and his friends. They had been caught up to speed regarding the situation and they decided to assist in saving Gamindustri. Something that caught Julio's eye was that Jason was near equal with him and his friends had also improved significantly.

"We have. However, they're not the same as they used to be." Vert said and revealed the weapons causing Histoire's eyes to widen. "They were very old and rusty so we looked into restoring them however, we decided it would be best to give them some upgrades to match our style."

"While I am slightly upset to see them altered I will admit it is for the best. Now, the matter of defeating the Momus." Histoire said and Neptune snorted at that.

"Um, Histy? Have you looked at this party?!" Neptune said gesturing to the large number of people in the apartment. "Beating that Overlord will be ridiculously easy."

"Except they'll likely have a plan to keep us busy." Julio pointed out. "They know full well that a good amount of the party can solo it."

"Even if we don't have you guys the rest of the party together can definitely take it down." Neptune said confidently. "All that we'll have to worry about after we take it down is Arfoire and that Cobra guy and with all you guys fighting him he'll go down easy." Julio didn't say a word at that not wanting to reveal his intentions of fighting alone. He knew they'd try their hardest to change his mind and he knew he'd end up listening to them so silence about his plan was best. Everyone nodded at that except for Jason and his friends who were surprised at the optimism of the group.

"You guys sure are optimistic." Mia commented.

"Well, yeah. You have to be in these kinds of situations. Being negative brings down the group's morale." Kila said. "Now...What do we do now? Do we just wait for Arfoire to attack or-" An extremely loud roar cut her off and a familiar cackle. "Well that answers my question."

"That sounded like it came from the center of Planeptune." Julio said and stood up. "Let's kick her ass."

"Got that right." Blanc said and the group began to rush out of Compa's apartment ready to take down Arfoire.

 **Meanwhile**

"Looks like Arfoire's beginning her attack on Planeptune." Kobura muttered as he looked at a screen which showed Arfoire and Momus in Planeptune with the people looking on in fright and the screen switched over to the party rushing to where Arfoire was waiting for them. "It will fail. I have no intention of sending assistance but I'll be waiting for you here Arfoire when you escape." He said looking around at that giant island he was standing on. There were trenches and craters signaling there was a large battle here. "I'll be waiting for you to arrive as well Shinku." Kobura said as a cruel yet excited grin spreading across his face.

 **AN: Well this took longer than I thought it would have. Unfortunately, it's not that much longer than the previous chapter like I'd promised it'd be but it is what it is. I don't really have much to say this time around so I'm just gonna get right to the reviews.**

 **Dragonsaiyanblue: Thanks for the reviews and ideas. I've pretty much got everything planned out for the future but a couple of your ideas are pretty nice. Neptune and Julio's child already has a determined gender but you'll see what I have planned for the name in a bit. Little heads up: Things will be getting very DBZ in the final battle. In regards to the whole Conquest Ending: I have something very special planned for that and I assure you all that I won't be holding back in how bad things get in that arc. Also, I am perfectly fine with the idea of people sending me fanart of my OCs and new characters if they want. Honestly, people sending that kind of stuff will make me really happy.**

 **keybladelight: Glad you liked it and thanks for the review. I hope I did a decent job with the battles against the fakes. You'll see their reactions to the pregnancy next chapter and the same goes for Super Saiyan. Believe me when I say it that I am excited for when I can finally show that moment off because I've had it planned out for a long time.**

 **FoxMan888: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked Julio and Rae interacting and I hope I can make a decent scene for how she reacts.**

 **Alright, now in regards to Neptune and Julio's kid. You guys get the chance to name it! You guys can submit at most two names for each gender and you can submit them in either a review or PM and I will reveal their name I decided on when they're born. Also, just because I don't pick your names it doesn't mean I won't use them in the future because obviously Julio will be getting more kids in the future.**

 **Nothing else to say so let's get to the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, ideas, and suggestions for the future of the story. Any questions you have I'll likely answer with a PM. Criticism is accepted but flames are not.**

 _ **Cue Dragon Ball Super Next Episode Preview: Limit Break x Survivor Vers.**_

 _ **Next time on Neptunia: Hey guys, Julio here! Arfoire has started an attack in Planeptune and to our shock, Momus is even more powerful than before and we can't take it down for good since people in Planeptune still believe in him and not in Neptune. Can we convince them Momus is fake? Can we get them to believe in Neptune again? Find out next time on: Overlord Momus and the Return of Purple Heart!**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Important News**

 **Hey guys I know you guys are probably hoping for a chapter but this is simply an update to let you guys know that I won't be putting up a new chapter in a while because I'm focusing on my Yugioh fic. The reason being that I only need two more chapters to finish the current season I'm working on which will allow me to completely focus on this fic. Again I'm sorry but I feel like this is the best decision for now so please be patient and I promise I'll try make the wait worth it with the future chapters.**


End file.
